Shattered Glass
by C-chan96
Summary: When an unexpected visit from his father turns Charlie's world upside down, problems worse than his father's plan to move him away surface. Before long the ability to trust fades, and he finds himself pushing away the only ones who can save him.[COMPLETE]
1. The Meeting

Okay, this is a story about a "what-if". To my knowledge, it's never been done before. It's centered on Charlie but the other Ducks will have relatively big role in it too. It's just mainly Charlie. I know this is a REALLY short chapter; I just wanna know what you guys think...give me feedback! Positive if possible...lol...  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Charlie Conway sat at the counter, eating a chocolate donut. He had decided to stop by the diner before heading to practice. He still had awhile and he didn't want to play on an empty stomach.  
  
Popping the last bite of the donut in his mouth, he stood up, licking his fingers.  
  
"Charlie, use a napkin!" Casey Conway called from behind the counter, placing her hands on her apron-adorned hips.  
  
Charlie turned to her with a wide grin. "But mom! That would ruin the fun!"  
  
She smiled and rolled her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, that boy refused to conform to her "silly ways" that she liked to call "manners".  
  
Casey just gave him a smile and sighed as she picked up a cup of coffee to give to a customer.  
  
Just as Charlie was about to leave, a man walked in the diner. As Charlie was about to leave, the man said his name.  
  
"Charlie? Is that you?"  
  
Charlie looked at the man, a perplexed looked rushing over his features. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Charlie?" the man asked, obviously startled to see the boy. He had dark brown hair and steely blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" the teenage boy asked, slightly freaked out. How did this man know his name? He didn't LOOK familiar...  
  
"Charlie Conway?" the man said for the third time.  
  
Charlie was getting annoyed at this point. Yeah, he got the point. His name was Charlie Conway. He knew that already. "Yeah, I'm Charlie Conway. Now that we have that out of the way, who are you?" he said sarcastically. He didn't mean to be rude, this guy was just really bugging him. He had hockey practice to get to!  
  
"I can't believe I found you. After all this time...mind if I talk to you?" the man said. He had a thin face and was a little taller than Charlie but not as well built.  
  
"Can't, I have hockey practice. And my mom doesn't let me talk to strangers." He said, with a snide look. This guy was obnoxious. Since when did complete strangers come up and talk to him?  
  
"Oh, okay." The man said, his facial expression never changing.  
  
Charlie shivered involuntarily. This guy was REALLY creeping him out.  
  
He pulled his backpack up higher on his shoulder and sat on a bench outside to put on his roller blades. He would really need to hurry if he was going to make it to practice on time. He finally got Coach Orion to warm up to him and let him be Captain again; he didn't want to violate that trust by being unbelievably late.  
  
As the man walked out the door after Charlie, Casey Conway walked out from the back and muttered under his breath. "Is that...? No, there's no way..."  
  
Charlie stood up skated in a circle one time to make sure his skates were tight enough before he began skating down the sidewalk. Speed skating in between people, he nearly knocked someone into the fountain. This reminded him of that one time Coach Bombay took them to the mall to help Fulton learn to skate when they were still in pee wees. Fulton lost control and knocked an old lady and her gifts into the fountain. It was pretty bad.  
  
The Captain of the Mighty Ducks skidded to a stop as he arrived at his school, Eden Hall Academy.  
  
He took off the blades and ran to the locker room as quick as he could. There were still a few of the other Ducks in there when he rushed in to get changed.  
  
"Hey Spazway, what took you so long?" Adam Banks asked as he slipped his Ducks jersey over his gear.  
  
"It was really freaky. I stopped by my mom's diner to get some breakfast. Then as I left, this creepy guy asked me if I was Charlie Conway. I told him I was and now he wants to talk to me. I told him I had to get to practice and I ran off. He creeped me out. He was watching me as I left."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, you mean this guy knows who you are?" Ken asked, grabbing his hockey stick and started heading for the door.  
  
Charlie nodded, finally starting to fully recover from the shock.  
  
The other guys shrugged and told him they could figure it out later and to hurry out onto the ice before Orion got there.  
  
Charlie got on his gear on put on his jersey. He decided to forget about the man. It was a big city; he would probably never see him again anyway.  
  
Skating out of the locker room, Charlie was feeling confident again. Yeah, that freaky guy probably just had one to many drinks the night before and would never bother him again. Yeah, that was it.  
  
With a grin on his face, Conway skated out on the ice to join his fellow Ducks. Their coach hadn't arrived yet, luckily for Charlie. They goofed off while they waited for Coach Orion to arrive. Dwayne pulled out the lasso and they skated around, trying to avoid being herded into the hockey goal.  
  
Little did they know they were being watched...or rather, Charlie was being watched... 


	2. A Little Visit

Wow...people reviewed...I'm so happy! I made this chapter extra long to make up for the last one.  
  
Dana- Thanks for tellin' me! ^^ I'll be sure to be original...lol. Thank for being my first reviewer!  
  
Jess- Thank you! *wipes tears of joy away from eyes* I will be sure to keep the bonding in mind when I'm writing this story. There are definitely circumstances I'm thinking of that could have major Charlie-Coach bonding moments. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chelsea- Wow, I like you already! My name is Chelsea too! ^_^ I'm glad my story tweaks your melon...o.O...lol! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bottles- I'm glad you think so. I'm kinda self-conscience...lol. I'm glad you enjoyed that line, I'm all for humor! ^_^  
  
Joshrox116- I'm glad you like it!  
  
Skeet11- I hope I don't disappoint you! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry, I forgot one in the first chapter...but I don't own the Mighty Ducks...only the plot.  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
"Alright guys, it's time to start practice!" Coach Orion shouts as he walks out onto the ice.  
  
The Ducks all stopped what they were doing and skated over to where their coach stood.  
  
"Okay, we beat Varsity and that's all fine and great, but that doesn't mean we'll be slacking off for the rest of the year. Is that clear? You guys, and girls," he said, looking at the two girls of the team, Julie and Connie, before continuing. "...are excellent athletes and I'm proud of what you've accomplished this year. We've had our moments of rebelliousness," he looks at Charlie and Fulton. "...and we've had new additions," He glances at Dean Portman and Adam Banks. "...but that just helps us grow as a team. I'm expecting a lot from you Ducks and I know you can rise above the rest. We should be working our butts off but I have a better plan. This is ONLY for today, okay? So don't get too used to it." Coach Orion said, starting his speech.  
  
"C'mon coach, tell us you're plan!" Averman thought out loud. He blushed and grinned when he realized he had said it out loud. "Sorry coach."  
  
"It's okay Averman. But I was just getting to that. I decided to let you guys have the day off." They cheered at this revelation. Maybe Coach Orion wasn't so bad afterall!  
  
"But I expect twice the work next time! No go on, finish your game. You can do that little lasso thing you guys do or run your own game. It's your choice. I'm going to go sit in my office and work on some papers." Coach Orion said, walking towards his office.  
  
"Wow! This is so cool! Coach never let's us do stuff like this! I wonder why the change of heart." Goldburg said to the rest of the Ducks.  
  
"Who cares? Let's play some hockey!" Portman said, slamming into Averman and running off with the puck that had somehow magically appeared on the ice.  
  
"Hey!" Averman said as he sat up on the ice. He looked around and noticed everyone was already gone and playing the game. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.  
  
They all began playing the game when by chance, Charlie looked up to see a shadow standing in the doorway. It looked kind of like the guy from before. He shook his head and thought how it couldn't be the man from that morning. That is was only his imagination playing tricks on him. Besides, the guy was too far away to be able to tell for sure.  
  
He got back in the game before anyone noticed he was ever out.  
  
But Coach Orion saw Charlie's moment of distraction and followed the boy's gaze to a figure in the doorway. He didn't remember asking anyone to drop by so he went to find out who is was.  
  
"Sir? Can I help you in any way?" Orion asked the man as he approached the doorway.  
  
"No, just observing your players. They're very good." The man said with his eyes glued on Charlie.  
  
"They are talented. With the right leadership and guidance, they always manage to pull through. Would you like to sit in the stands so you have a better view?" Orion asked.  
  
The man accepted the offer and followed Coach Orion to the stands and they sat down.  
  
"Is there any particular reason that you're watching the kids?" Orion asked, watching as Portman knocked Luis off his feet while Fulton scored a goal right through Goldburg's legs. Ah, the joys of the Bash Brothers.  
  
"Just curiosity. I heard about them and wanted to see for myself." The man said, his blue eyes burning holes through the back of Charlie's head.  
  
"Why don't you come to a game instead? This is really just their goof-off time. We're usually working hard but today I decided to give them a break. It is Saturday after all." Orion said.  
  
"I figured it was safest just to come now. I didn't know when games were or if I could make it." The man said, watching the mini-game intently.  
  
"By the way, who are you? Any relation to the kids or just a fan?" Orion asked, wondering why the man didn't just go to the office for schedules or even ask him.  
  
"Call me George." The man said.  
  
Orion furrowed his eyebrow when the man gave no last name and didn't answer his second question. But he didn't want to pry so he just accepted that answer.  
  
"Okay...George. Would you like to meet the kids before you leave?" Orion asked politely, hoping the guy would leave soon. He had a weird air about him.  
  
"I would love that." The man, George replied as he gave a small smile, the first sign of emotion he had shown since he arrived.  
  
Orion just nodded as they stood up and walked out on the ice where Charlie was skating in for a goal.  
  
"Ducks! There's someone who wants to meet you." Orion shouted, throwing Charlie off balance and sliding into the goal instead and the puck flying in another direction, knocking Goldburg down with him.  
  
The rest of them laughed. "Smooth one Spazway!"  
  
Charlie just pulled himself out of the goal and gave them a playful glare. "He just threw off my concentration!"  
  
"Sure Spaz, that's what they ALL say! Blame it on Coach why don't ya!" Banks said, his eyes still dancing with laughter.  
  
"Shuttup Cake-Eater!" Charlie said with a grin as he threw the puck at Adam's head. It hit Adam in the mask of his helmet, causing the puck to bounce off him and back on the ice where it belonged.  
  
"Hey now, violence is not the answer!" Julie said, grinning as well.  
  
"Ducks! Remember me? Your coach? The one's who is talking to you?" Orion said to get their attention back on him.  
  
They all stopped laughing. Charlie and Goldburg skated silently over to the group and looked at Coach Orion, waiting for him to speak again.  
  
"That's better. This is George. He said he wanted to get to know you personally. He also told me that he's heard about you guys and wants to see you play." Orion said.  
  
Charlie froze when he noticed who the man was. His eyes slightly widened but he tried to pretend as if nothing was wrong. Did he follow him? Nah, that would just be creepy. Wait, he got it now! The man had wanted to talk to him about the Ducks! How could he have been so stupid? Yeah, he didn't want to talk to Charlie, he wanted to talk to the Ducks! Charlie let out his breath, satisfied with that answer.  
  
"Please introduce yourselves while I get some coffee." Orion said as he headed to his office for some coffee.  
  
"I'm Julie Gafney. I'm the goalie." Julie said.  
  
"What am I, chopped liver?" Goldburg asked, glaring at Julie.  
  
"No, you're Goldburg, the BACKUP goalie. Silly you." Julie said with a grin.  
  
Goldburg glared at her. "I'm Goldburg. I USED to be goalie before the Cat Lady stole my place!"  
  
"Chill out you two." Charlie said, separating them with his hands.  
  
They just folded their arms before eventually smiling at each other, making a silent truce.  
  
"There, that's better." Charlie said, skating back over to where he had been standing before.  
  
They all decided telling him their positions would be pointless so they resorted to just names.  
  
"I'm Guy Germaine."  
  
"Luis Mendoza."  
  
"Connie Moreau."  
  
"Fulton Reed."  
  
"Dean Portman.  
  
"Howdy, I'm Dwayne Robertson."  
  
"Lester Averman."  
  
"Kenny Wu."  
  
"Russ Tyler."  
  
"Adam Banks."  
  
"Charlie Conway."  
  
George nodded. "You may go back to your game now."  
  
They all nodded and said thank you as they sped back off to get back in the game. Charlie lingered for a second in hesitation. Was the man leaving now? Was that it? Had this guy really stopped him this morning so he could ask the Ducks what their names were?  
  
"Is there a problem?" George asked Charlie.  
  
"H-Huh? N-no, sir, I just spaced off. Sorry." He said, snapping out of his thoughts and quickly turned to get back in the game.  
  
The man watched as Charlie stole the puck from that Kenny kid and went for the goal he had missed earlier. 'Charlie, you've grown up so much in the past ten years...'  
  
Soon enough practice was over. It was a Saturday so they were planning on heading out to find somewhere to hang out for the rest of the day. Portman and Fulton were already off the ice so they tossed Charlie his tennis shoes when he asked for them. Charlie took off only his skates in the middle of the ice and put on tennis shoes so he could walk without slipping, forgetting that tennis shoes don't work well on ice. He'd change out of the rest of his hockey stuff later. He nearly slipped walking on the ice with shoes but he didn't care. Everyone laughed when he finally fell down and hit the ice for the second time that day.  
  
"This time, you can't even blame that on Coach. That was your own fault." Julie said, laughing.  
  
George watched as Charlie stepped out of the rink, laughing with his friends. How could he have missed so much of Charlie's life? He would make it up to him...  
  
"Charlie." George said as Charlie passed him.  
  
The boy's laughter abruptly stopped. What did this guy want now?  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, doing his best to suppress the annoyance he felt.  
  
"Would you mind staying a minute? You said we could talk. Now that your practice is over, you won't be late for anything." George asked.  
  
Charlie tried not to frown. He was stuck in a corner. "S-sure. Just for a minute though. Guys, I'll catch up with you later. Meet me at the court in 15 minutes?"  
  
"Nah, we can wait. We wouldn't wanna leave you alone." Adam answered before anyone could agree with Charlie.  
  
Charlie looked at him and gave him a silent 'thank you'. Adam just smiled and nodded.  
  
George glanced between the two. It wasn't like he cared if they heard too; he was doing it for Charlie.  
  
"I would rather it just be Charlie." George said, seeing how they would react.  
  
"No way man! Anything you gotta say to one Duck, you gotta say to the rest! Us Ducks fly together and anything you can say to Charlie, you can say to us!" Goldburg said as they all nodded in affirmation.  
  
Charlie looked at the man to see his reaction. "This is for Charlie's ears only. If he wishes to tell you later, he can very well do so. I don't care. But I would like to talk to him alone." George said sternly.  
  
Adam looked at Charlie to see whether they should listen or insist on staying.  
  
Charlie sighed. He nodded to Adam to let him know they could go on. He would tell them as soon as he got out of here. But what he didn't understand is what this man could have to say to him that he didn't want the other Ducks to hear. But then he said that they could be told later. It was all so confusing to Charlie.  
  
Adam nodded back and he led the Ducks out of the room. "Catch ya later Conway!" Adam shouted.  
  
"You got it Banksie! Don't do anything interesting without me!" Charlie shouted back as they left.  
  
He then turned to the man. "Okay, what have you been dieing to say this whole time?"  
  
"Charlie, do you know who I am?" the tall man asked Charlie.  
  
"No, otherwise when I met you, I wouldn't have asked who you were. And I would probably be more willing to stay and chat." Charlie said, trying to control himself.  
  
"Charlie, my name is George Conway. Charlie, I'm your father." George said, putting his hands on Charlie's hockey gear-adorned shoulders.  
  
Charlie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Wh-what? M-my dad? B-but..." he started, not really knowing what to say.  
  
Then it hit him; this guy had to be lying! This wasn't his dad; this was just some whacko who knew his name...  
  
"Liar!" Charlie said, his eyes flaming with anger as he pulled away out of the man's grasp.  
  
"Charlie, I'm not lying to you! I'm your dad. The one your mother took you from. Charlie, I didn't want you to go. Your mother and I were having problems and you had to pay for it and I'm sorry. But I want to get to know you." George Conway said.  
  
"No! You're lying!" Charlie said again turning to walk away.  
  
The man grabbed Charlie by the shoulders again and flipped him around so they were facing each other again. "Listen to me young man! I am your father and I don't appreciate your attitude!"  
  
"Well I don't appreciate yours either! And you are not my father. Let me go!" Charlie said, struggling away.  
  
He managed to break free of the man's grasp. He was stronger do to his athletic physique but Charlie was still upset that this guy had the nerve to do that in the first place! Who did he think he was?!  
  
Coach Orion glanced out of his office. What were they doing? Charlie looked really upset. He decided he would watch to make sure nothing bad happened to one of his players. Especially the team Captain. Charlie was an interesting individual and one always has to keep an eye on him to keep him out of trouble.  
  
"Charlie, just listen to me! Your mother's name is Casey Conway, maiden name Richardson. You've lived in the same house since you were four when your mother left me and took you with her. Your birthday is July 30th and you're fourteen years old." George said, trying to convince Charlie he wasn't lying.  
  
"Okay, before I figured you were just crazy, but now you're a crazy STALKER!" Charlie said as he turned to run again.  
  
"CHARLIE!" George shouted after the boy as he made a run for it.  
  
"Excuse me sir, is there a problem?" Coach Orion asked as he steps of his office. He heard Charlie yell something then run.  
  
"No. I was just leaving." George said as he watched Charlie run off like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Okay, just checking." Orion said, eyeing the man and the retreating boy suspiciously.  
  
At that moment the man walked off in the direction of Charlie.  
  
He was determined to make Charlie listen to him. Nothing would stop him from getting his son back. 


	3. Disturbing Thoughts

*gasp*...*stares at reviews* 15...I'm inspired! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Natasha Hyatt- Thank you! I'm glad I managed to be original. ^_^ And don't worry about it being a Charlie/Adam, I'm not a particular fan. It kinda grosses me out. A personal opinion but I'm glad to know some of you guys share it. ^_^ I prefer Charlie as the sweet, straight little boy he is. Lol...there will be a friendship between them of course, but definitely no slash.  
  
Joshrox116- Thanks! ^_^  
  
Jess- *grins* That it is. You'll find out why she left him in this chapter. Yes, I'm glad I got him across right. ^_^ I needed him to have the stalker quality. I'm glad it came out right. *smiles* It's good to know you enjoyed my funniness...lol...*nervous laugh* heheh, anyway...  
  
Chorins96- Me too...I figured if I couldn't FIND a non-Slash, I would have to write one. LOL, I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Skeet11- I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^_~  
  
Bottles- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And I'm honored you enjoy my "style". ^_^ I'm glad, I was a little worried about what people's reaction to George would be. Most of the questions should be answered in this chapter but one *I*, as the author haven't even quite decided yet. And that's whether or not Georgie is sane...lol...but I will keep y'all posted! ^_^ Literally...lol, okay, I got my lame-joke fix for the day. Thank you, I'm glad I portrayed them good. I was kinda worried. ^_^ *wipes away tears of joy* thank you...*sniff* Oh, and Bombay is um...busy...yeah! ^_^ I actually somewhat explain Bombay's standing here...or lack thereof. It isn't that I dislike Bombay or don't want him there, it's just I needed him to be...wait, I don't wanna give it away before you read! ^_^  
  
Kelly- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ^_^ I'm still deciding which I want him to be before it really matters. It could go either way so I'm seeing which is best for my storyline. I'm glad you like my Adam-Cool-Friend-Ness- Ness...lol...yeah...anyway...  
  
Lelu- Thanks. Yes, I know Bombay's supposed to be his father figure but he's away on business and...ah, you'll see in this chapter. ^_^ But don't worry, he comes eventually.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own the Mighty Ducks...  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
Charlie stopped running only when he saw his friends playing street hockey on an abandoned basketball court.  
  
He groaned as he realized he had left his backpack and clothes at the school. As he was about to turn back to get it, some one called out to him.  
  
"Hey, Conway? Wanna play hockey with us?" It was Averman.  
  
"No, I gotta get my stuff. I left it back in the locker room." Charlie shouted back, turning back in the direction he came from.  
  
Adam hit the puck towards the goal before turning back to Charlie and saying, "Don't worry man, we got it."  
  
"Thanks. But I don't feel like playing hockey right now anyway..." Charlie muttered as he sat down with his back towards the wire fence.  
  
"Gasp, The Great Charlie Conway, Capt'n Duck, doesn't wanna play hockey! The world is gonna end!" Connie said, covering her mouth with her hands for the dramatic effect.  
  
"Thanks a lot. If I were in a better mood that would be really funny." Charlie said with little humor.  
  
He knew he sounded like a total jerk but for some reason he couldn't control it. He didn't want to take out his problems on the Ducks but he just wasn't sure what to do. This whole thing was new and weird to him.  
  
The others just exchanged looks with each other. Now all they had to decide was who would cheer up Charlie.  
  
Adam. Always Adam.  
  
Just as Adam was about to go over and talk to his sullen friend, Charlie abruptly stood up and turned to them.  
  
"Look, guys...this isn't your fault but I know if I stay here, I'll end up taking it out on you guys. And girls." He added with a hint of a smile.  
  
Okay, so he wasn't TOO far gone.  
  
"But seriously, I think I'm going to go home and think this out. I'll tell you tomorrow or maybe on Monday if possible what's going on. I just need to think it through first." Charlie finished, grabbing his backpack from the dirty concrete ground.  
  
"Conway, we're your friends. We're here for you anytime you need. I don't know what's bothering you but bottling it up won't help. Is it that guy? What'd the guy say?! We'll pound him into the pavement!" Futon fumed, concerned for his friend's well being. The Ducks always stick together in times of chaos and this was no exception.  
  
"Hey! Wait a second before any pounding is done. I appreciate the offer but I want to look into this guy before we take drastic measures. You don't know how much I appreciate you guys, really, but I just don't think I'm ready to share quite yet." Charlie said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
"Man, you're pretty serious. It must be bad." Russ said as he came to a full stop with the rest of the Ducks.  
  
"It probably isn't, in fact, I'm probably overreacting but still..." Charlie muttered as he turned to skate off.  
  
"Hey Spazway!" Adam called to Charlie's retreating form.  
  
Charlie turned around. "Yeah Banksie?"  
  
Adam just smiled. "We'll be here when you need us."  
  
Charlie just gave a half-hearted smile before nodding and skating off towards his house. He would call Coach Bombay. Yeah, that might help. It always does.  
  
When he made it to his house without any run-ins with his own personal "stalker", as he called him, his mood slightly brightened. Not enough to find the man and talk over a cup of tea, but not so much that he felt like shoving a hockey stick down his throat. It was progress.  
  
"Wait, calm, collected thoughts. Deep breaths..." Charlie muttered to himself as he rubbed his temples.  
  
His mom wasn't home yet from her job at the diner yet so he let himself in with the spare key. Sure he had a dorm at the school but he didn't really feel like going back there at the time. The whole team shared dorms but he only used his occasionally. Banksie snored.  
  
Walking upstairs to his room, he sat down on his bed and grabbed the phone, dialing an all-too-familiar number.  
  
As he held the phone to his ear and waited while it rang, he wondered if his old Coach would pick up.  
  
"Hello, Bombay's office how may I help you?" a sweet female voice recited through the phone line.  
  
"Hi, I need to speak to Gordon Bombay. It's an emergency." Charlie said through the phone, trying to keep himself from twisting the phone cord around his fingers in frustration. He had better be there.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Bombay is out right now. Can I take a message?" she replied as perkily as she could. A little too perky for Charlie's taste, but he let it go. Even though he wasn't in a perky mood, taking it out on Bombay's secretary wouldn't be the SMARTEST thing to do...nor would it help him any.  
  
"Yeah, just tell him Charlie Conway called and needs to talk to him. Tell him it's an emergency." Charlie said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone.  
  
"Great. Juuuust great. When I need to talk to him, he's busy. ALWAYS busy..." Charlie muttered. "Too busy for me..."  
  
Charlie sighed and fell back onto his bed, grabbing a pillow. He stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to remember anything about his father. He wondered whether that man could really be his father or if it really was some crazy stalker who was taking advantage of his lack of remembrance. If it did end up being the latter, his mom would tell him eventually so he didn't really know why he was wasting precious brain cells on it.  
  
Despite his searching his brain for any possible memory of his father, the only thing he could come up with made him shiver momentarily.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A dark haired man stood at the end of the hallway, screaming at a young, strawberry blonde haired woman. He was a few years older then her and looked the part. He stood a full 6 inches over her.  
  
A young boy of four stood at the other end of the hallway, peeking out from behind a door, shell-shocked with fear. It was happening again. He didn't know exactly what it was but his daddy looked angry and his mommy was crying again. They did this a lot but it still terrified the poor boy.  
  
He figured soon his daddy would hit his mommy, his mommy would cry and then run into the bedroom and his daddy would go on like usual as if it was normal.  
  
The small brown-haired boy's lip quivered as he watched he father lash out and strike his mom on the face with his fists. He told himself not to cry. If they knew he was watching, his daddy might hit him too.  
  
With that thought a sob escaped his throat and tears spilled out from his baby blue eyes. His eyes flew open in fear as he looked at his daddy, hoping he didn't hear.  
  
But both his mom and his dad had heard him.  
  
He crumbled into a tight ball and hugged his tiny legs to his chest, hoping it would all go away.  
  
His mother rushed over to hold him. She scooped him up and hugged him tightly, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. She had to be strong for her little baby. Had he seen what his father had done to her? She hoped not...  
  
She turned to her husband, bit her lip, and stood up defiantly, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" the boy's father asked, the stench of alcohol filling the air.  
  
The small child cringed and tried to disappear, hugging his mother as tightly as his tiny arms could manage.  
  
She just looked at him before walking towards the door. Without another thought, she opened it and walked out to the car, clutching the frightened child to her chest.  
  
"I asked you a question!" he said, stumbling out of the house after her drunkenly.  
  
She placed the small child carefully into his car seat before turning around and retorting, doing her best to not yell. She didn't want to traumatize her baby boy any more than he obviously already was. "I am aware of that. But do know that he saw that? Do you know our precious child SAW that? Our innocent little CHILD! In case that little piece of information escaped your mind, he's terrified! I don't want my son growing up in this environment! I won't have it!"  
  
"Look, Case, we can figure this out. Do you really have to take him away? He's my son too!" the man said, leaning on the door for support.  
  
"You could have fooled me!" she spat out as she got in the car and slammed the door.  
  
"Casey! CHARLIE!" the man yelled down the street as the car disappeared down the street.  
  
The last he saw of his son was the tiny tear-streaked face, looking out the window as they drove away. And soon enough, even that was gone.  
  
The little boy cried himself to sleep as he tried to clear the memory from his mind, promising never to think about it again...  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Charlie sat up abruptly as the memory came flooding back at full force. He had forced himself to forget about it. The memory hadn't entered his mind for nearly ten years. He tried to remember the face of the man who hit his mother. His father.  
  
Then he came to a horrifying conclusion.  
  
The man was indeed his father. And he was back. 


	4. A Breakthrough is Made

Wow, 20 reviews...I'm so HONORED!!!!! *wipes away MORE tears of joy* I love you guys to DEATH!  
  
S-c-h-i-z-o-A-u-t-h-o-r-e-s-s- Thank you! I'm glad you like!  
  
Chelsea- No prob, my computer does that all the time. ^_^ And thank you, I thought so too. Charlie is cool. I'm glad everyone seems to have enjoyed the flashback. That's good news. ^_^  
  
Skeet11- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Natasha Hyatt- Thank you! *grins*  
  
Lelu- It's okay, I'm thinking about bringing Bombay in later. Charlie just needs to feel nice and abandoned right now. ^_^ Lol, just kidding. Thanks! I'm glad you think so.  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own the Mighty Ducks...it's a cryin' shame...  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
Charlie sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. There was nothing to do. The Ducks were probably still playing hockey. He COULD get off his lazy butt and join them but he wasn't even in the mood. It almost didn't seem worth it.  
  
He felt empty when he realized the thought that had just crossed his mind. Not in the mood for hockey...that didn't feel right. Without hockey...he didn't even want to think about it...  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed a pillow. He propped his head on it without ever taking his gaze from his wall. He had found this lovely little stain on his wall. It was from one time when the Ducks came over and they had a food fight...not that brilliant, but it seemed like a great idea at the time. Now his mother refused to allow food or drinks in his room.  
  
Yeah, so it was really stupid to throw spoiled applesauce up against the wall...how were THEY supposed to know it didn't come off?  
  
That led to another thought...applesauce could spoil?  
  
Letting another sigh out, he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything to occupy his thoughts...ANYTHING to prevent thinking of him.  
  
What a creep. Thinking he could just waltz back into his life on a white horse and everything would be okay. Yeah, right...  
  
"Waltzing on a white horse? That would be quite a trick..." Charlie muttered sarcastically to himself as a grin spread across his face.  
  
He did it again! He allowed himself to think of his father...no, he wasn't his father...he didn't deserve the title of father...  
  
His gaze fell on the phone again. He STILL couldn't believe Bombay was busy. But he couldn't blame him, the Ducks were obviously not top-priority to the Ex-Hockey Coach. It wasn't his fault. Charlie knew he had been expecting too much from him by calling. Besides, he could just bug him about it later...  
  
Charlie took in a breath and looked down at himself, noticing he was still in his hockey stuff.  
  
He stood up and grabbed a clean shirt and some jeans from his closet. He slipped off his hockey stuff and put on the fresh clothes.  
  
Smiling and feeling a little better, he gathered up the reeking hockey clothes and put his blades back on. He would drop this stuff back at the school and maybe check up to see if the others were still at the basketball court. Moping all day wouldn't help. He had to forget about this guy, his dad.  
  
Jamming hockey pads and a sweaty jersey in his backpack, Charlie grabbed his ice skates and took off down the stairs.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
But it took him a few seconds to realize that.  
  
He stood up from the jumbled mess he had created on the way down.  
  
"I'm going to have to stop doing that..." Charlie muttered to himself as he massaged his head and picked his backpack back on and picked up the skates, relieved he didn't now have ice skates sticking out of his stomach or something gross like that. "So THAT'S why we were helmets..."  
  
Grinning to himself, he opened the door and stepped out into the warm air. It was humid. He looked at his watch to notice it was about 5. Had he really been in his room THAT long?  
  
Shrugging it off, it off, he began speed skating down the sidewalk.  
  
He stopped only when he saw a car driving by. It was a black Cadillac. It took him a minute to realize why this stopped him. His father used to drive one that looked like that.  
  
"Okay, now I'm going crazy. I can't freeze up anytime I see a car that looks like his or a man that resembles him. I have to get over this." He said angrily to himself as the grin faded and the depressed mood returned.  
  
A few minutes later, he arrived at the school. He walked up to the door that leads to the gym. He pulled on the doors and discovered sourly that it was locked.  
  
"Of COURSE it's locked...it's a SATURDAY! The only people here today were Coach and some Custodians...I feel like such moron." He muttered grimly to himself as he turned for the court, hoping the Ducks could by some chance still be there.  
  
"Charlie?" he heard a voice call.  
  
He whipped around, praying it wasn't his "father".  
  
It was Coach Orion.  
  
Charlie let out his breath that he had involuntarily been holding.  
  
"It's just you." Charlie said quietly to himself.  
  
"Charlie, is there something wrong?" Orion asked the boy.  
  
"No." Charlie replied.  
  
"Do you need in?" Coach Orion asked motioning to the door.  
  
Charlie nodded a yes so Orion opened up the door.  
  
"I don't usually do stuff like this but I'll make an exception." Orion said as he walked through the door with Charlie to the locker room.  
  
"Thanks Coach. I really appreciate it." Charlie said as he unpacked his stuff.  
  
"Why now though? Why didn't you change here before you left?" Orion asked, hoping it could lead to what happened with the man before. He didn't trust him.  
  
"I got...distracted..." Charlie muttered as he put the now-empty backpack on his back.  
  
Orion nodded and they walked out of the room, locking it behind them.  
  
Just as Charlie was about to leave, Orion called him back. "Conway! What did that man say to you?"  
  
Charlie hesitated for a second. What could it hurt? If Bombay wasn't there to accept his frustrations, could he really handle them? Sure there was the Ducks but he needed so talk about it to someone else first. He needed to know if he had been in the right or wrong keeping it from his friends.  
  
"It could take awhile..." the teen replied.  
  
"I have awhile. What a coincidence." Orion said, sitting down on a bench.  
  
Charlie smiled at him. He was relieved they had overcome any rough edges that had been there at the beginning of the year. "But, don't you have a family at home?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yes, but I have a feeling they won't mind. Now spill." Orion said with a small smile.  
  
"Okay. That's a good enough answer for me." Charlie said, returning the smile.  
  
They sat there for about one and a half hours as Charlie explained the situation. Orion gave him advice and told him he would keep and eye out on him.  
  
"Thanks coach. I really appreciate this." Charlie said.  
  
"No problem. It seems even you kids have issues. But I have one question, why did you open up to me? Why not Bombay?" Orion asked seriously.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Bombay wouldn't pick up his phone. He was busy so I had to talk to his secretary. Since when did he have a secretary?" Charlie said, laughing. His mood was good again. In fact, he was in such a good mood, he figured he would go through with telling his friends about his dad.  
  
Orion laughed with him, but he had been kind of hoping that Charlie would say that he considered him first thing. Sure the kid seemed to trust him now, but all of the Ducks seemed to favor Bombay. Not that he blamed them at all, it was just that sometimes he wished his players would come to him first, not as a last resort.  
  
"Well, I should probably go. Thank you for sharing that with me Charlie." Orion said. "Now get outta here!" he said with a grin and he lightly tapped Charlie in the back with a hockey stick to shoo him away.  
  
"See ya later Coach!" Charlie said grinning as he put his skates back on. He had taken them off sometime in between arriving there and then. He felt much better after talking to Coach Orion. He felt completely ready for talking to the other Ducks.  
  
"Bye Charlie!" Coach Orion called after Charlie.  
  
Charlie skated out to find the other Ducks. He jumped over some benches trying to get back to the court, deciding it was worth a shot.  
  
Unfortunately, it was already seven o' clock and no one was there.  
  
Charlie's face fell when he saw the empty court. He mentally kicked himself. How could he have been stupid enough think they would still be here? Even they had better things to do on a Saturday.  
  
Adding to the trauma of Charlie's day, he heard thunder.  
  
Letting out a sigh of frustration, he bit his lip as rain began pouring down on him. This was NOT his day...  
  
He walked into the court surrounded by a wire fence anyway. It was raining hard and he heard thunder but instead of turning around, he slung his now soaking wet backpack on the ground. It was empty anyway. There was nothing of importance in it.  
  
He grabbed the wire fence and kicked it as hard as he could with his roller blades.  
  
Repeatedly.  
  
As soon as he got his violence fix out of the way, he continued hanging onto the wire fence and put his head up against it. He took in a deep breath before turning away from the fence and the street to stare at the brick building that served as the other boundary for the court.  
  
He sat down on the wet ground. Dirt had been tracked in so he really was sitting in a muddy puddle of water but for some reason, this didn't bother him. It didn't bother him at all that his mother would have a hissy fit when he came home in muddy jeans and dirty, wet clothes. He just added it to his list of miseries. How was it POSSIBLE to have such a horrible day? And on a SATURDAY!  
  
The distressed boy turned his face to the sky and watched as raindrops fell around him and on his face.  
  
It got to the point where he couldn't tell if the drops of water falling down his face were rain or tears. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on top of them. When he noticed his breaths were coming in irregular intervals he figured he was crying. But he didn't even care anymore.  
  
"What is my problem today?" he asked himself without moving from his current position.  
  
He looked up at the storming clouds again as he muttered bitterly to himself, "I guess this is punishment for never watching to the weather channel. Either that or someone up there doesn't like me..."  
  
Finally recovering from his mental breakdown, Charlie stood up and wiped his face with a sleeve.  
  
Then he realized his sleeve had been in that lovely muddy puddle.  
  
He just took a deep breath, grabbed his soaking wet backpack and decided he wasn't going to even say anything. He was just going to go home, and go to sleep.  
  
He and another thought hit him.  
  
He was wearing roller blades, not shoes.  
  
"Peachy...this is all just peachy..." he mumbled to himself as he slowly took off, deciding his day couldn't get any worse so why bother?  
  
He was skating around in circles, watching people scramble for cover.  
  
'Why bother?' he thought himself. '...You're already wet anyway.'  
  
Inside his mind he was debating where to go. Home, or the dorms? If he went home, his mom would blow a fuse at his appearance but then fuss over him for the rest of the night while he tried to explain WHY he was dirty. Then he would tell her about his dad's appearance and ask questions. However, if he went to the dorms, they would ask what happened to him then they would hang out. He would tell them about his dad and they would comfort him in his time of need.  
  
"I'll head to the dorms...when given the pros and cons, it is the better choice in the end." Charlie said quietly to himself as he turned back towards the dorms. 


	5. Sharing the Sorrow

Wow...25...I love you guys. When I log on and see reviews, I'm deeply inspired. I really love you guys. I don't think I could do it without you. So I just want to thank you all. There are no words...*clears throat* Now with the sentimental stuff out of the way, on to personal replies and the fic! ^_^  
  
Joshrox116- Why thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Skeet11- I don't think it comes out stupid. ^_^ Aww...thank...*wipes away tears*  
  
Chelsea- Lol, I'm glad I managed to capture Charlie's flare for drama. ^_^ And thanks again!  
  
Lelu- Thanks bunches! I'm glad you liked.  
  
Schiz- Lol, yeah. I know, Bombay isn't being very nice in this fic but that's okay. Oops, I mentioned him...bad me! *slaps wrist* Anyway, yes, you are loved oh special one! *hugs* ^_^ lol...  
  
Disclaimer- Alas no...I have yet to own The Mighty Ducks. I am but a lowly Fishy who spends her time writing fanfiction for the pleasure and enjoyment of others. Nowhere in that description does it say I own the greatness that is the Mighty Ducks...cry with me...  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
Charlie walked up to the stairs to the dorms in his bare feet. He was freezing cold and soaking wet to the bone by this point. Somewhere along the way he had taken off his socks and skates and stuffed them in his backpack. He had slipped and fallen again because of the slick ground and he only makes the same mistake once...or, three times in the course of that particular day but that isn't the point, now is it?  
  
Glancing around, he saw that he was finally in the right hall. All the Ducks stayed in one hall together. He and Guy bunked with Banks so he went to knock on the door.  
  
When it opened, it revealed the face of Adam Banks. Behind him was the rest of the team.  
  
"Man, Charlie! What happened to you?!" Adam nearly yelled when he saw Charlie standing in the doorway.  
  
Charlie looked down at his attire. Bare feet, soaking wet t-shirt and muddy jeans.  
  
Okay, so he looked pretty bad but did he REALLY have to put it so bluntly?  
  
"Thanks Banksie. Way to make me feel better." Charlie said sarcastically, allowing a small smile to come out.  
  
The Captain of the Mighty Ducks was beginning to notice he only got down-in- the-dumps when he was alone. Anytime he spoke with someone about his problem, he always felt better. What a concept...he should do it more often!  
  
The other Ducks gave him weak grins as Adam put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, leading him inside.  
  
"Feeling better?" Julie asked, concerned that he had refused to tell them what was wrong earlier that day.  
  
Charlie gave them a weak grin. "Yeah...you could say that..."  
  
"Sit down Conway! Drown your worries with some Pepsi!" Fulton said, throwing an un-opened Pepsi at the team Captain.  
  
Charlie grinned at them and sat down on the bed in between Julie and Guy. But Guy might as well not be there because according to him, nothing but Connie existed at that given moment. Not that anything except Connie ever existed in Guy's world anyway...with the exception of hockey of course.  
  
Charlie opened the Pepsi can with one hand as he ran a hand through his wet hair with the other.  
  
"I'm wet." Charlie said, as if noticing this for the first time.  
  
"That you are! Now get of this bed before you get me wet too!" Julie "The Cat" Gaffney said to Charlie as she pushed him onto the floor.  
  
"Hey! Banksie doesn't mind, do you Banskie?" Charlie said, grinning from his spot on the floor.  
  
"What? Sit on your own bed man! Don't go getting MINE wet! I just changed the sheets!" Adam said, grinning.  
  
"Sorry, no can do man! Portman and Fulton are on it. Russ too. No room!" Charlie said, giving them a toothy grin.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Go change Spazway! Only THEN may you sit on my bed!" Adam said, sitting in a wooden chair by the desk.  
  
"That I shall. Anyone sits in my seat, they die." Charlie said with mock- seriousness as he turned to get some dry clothes out of the closet.  
  
He then took them to the bathroom where he could get changed in peace.  
  
He slipped off the soaking wet clothes, tossing them over the shower rail to dry. Then he put on the new pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
Wetting a hand towel and washing his face, he let out a content sigh. His gaze fell on his reflection in the mirror. He had looked terrible when he came in here. At now he resembled a human being.  
  
He dried his face before walking back out of the bathroom to join the others.  
  
"It lives!" Averman shouted, hiding behind a pillow on Guy's bed.  
  
"Shuttup Averman!" Charlie said with a laugh as he took his place in between Julie and Guy again.  
  
"So spill, dude! What has been on your mind that prevents you from playing hockey with us? Man, you NEVER put down hockey!" Dean Portman said, leaning back on Charlie's bed.  
  
"Yeah Conway, you should tell us!" Fulton agreed.  
  
Charlie grinned and grabbed one of Adam's pillows. Adam had about three so he didn't think it would be missed.  
  
"That was actually why I came. I was planning on going home and wallowing in self-pity, but then it occurred to me this would be the most constructive thing to do." Charlie said, pulling his feet up on the bed.  
  
"Feet. Off. Now." Adam said, motioning to Charlie's still-wet sneakers on the 'newly-changed sheets'.  
  
Charlie sighed and reluctantly kicked off his shoes onto the floor to be neglected. He had moved from his former spot so he wouldn't get his nice dry pants wet again. That would totally stink.  
  
"So are you going to tell us or not?" Portman asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Yeah Conway!" Connie agreed.  
  
"Hm, so enthusiastic...perhaps I should drawl this out..." Charlie said with a grin.  
  
When the response turned sour Charlie just grinned nervously and said, "Hey, I was just joking..."  
  
All the faces changed back to enthusiastic to hear his story in exact unison. Charlie let out a laugh. He didn't know what he would do without his Ducks.  
  
"Okay, I think you've waited long enough. I don't really know how to explain it though. Um, uh...how do I say it. Where should I start? I guess I should start the beginning, huh?" Charlie said, the smile starting to slowly fade again. He hated this but he was convinced he would tell them. Then he could count on them for full support.  
  
Everyone's smiles faded along with his as they took on confusion. What could it be?  
  
"Hm. I guess I should start with the man from earlier today." Charlie said, taking a breath, mentally preparing himself for this.  
  
Telling Coach Orion was one thing, telling the Ducks was another. He didn't know why but it almost seemed easier to tell Orion...  
  
They all listened intently. They didn't know who the man was but he had scared the crud out of them...well, most of them. And what could he have to do with Charlie?  
  
"C'mon Charlie." Adam said in a comforting tone. Something was bugging Charlie and he wanted to know what.  
  
He and Charlie had become good friends and he was genuinely concerned. After his thing with Varsity, Charlie and him had a talk and resolved all differences. Now they were better friends than ever. He had told him about his anxiety about the Scouts and how his dad expected him to be perfect. Now he and the Ducks were going to help him with his problem.  
  
"He's...he's my father." Charlie said, leaning up against the wall, holding a pillow and staring blankly at the sheets of Adam's bed. This was getting harder and harder. Wasn't it supposed to get easier as he went on?  
  
"What?" the team said in perfect unison, looks of confusion plastered on their faces.  
  
Charlie just solemnly nodded in affirmation.  
  
"That was...unexpected." Russ said, blinking.  
  
"Yeah, he's your dad? But why was he all creepy like?" Dwayne asked, looking up at Charlie from his spot on the floor. It was a small dorm room.  
  
"Because he's just a creepy person I guess." Charlie answered.  
  
"But I thought you and your mom left your dad." Averman said in confusion.  
  
"Me too..." he answered.  
  
"What do you think he wants?" Julie asked. She hadn't been with the Ducks long but that didn't mean she was going to be left out.  
  
Charlie shrugged and looked at the ceiling, trying to think of the answer himself. What could he want? Money? A divorce? But if he wanted that, why did he come to Charlie? Why didn't he go to his mom?  
  
"I don't really know. I'm kind of just hoping he'll just disappear or something." Charlie confessed.  
  
Everyone nodded with him.  
  
"Um, I hate to ask but um...why did you and your mom leave your dad?" Julie asked timidly.  
  
The few people who knew why bit their lip. Would he tell her?  
  
"Well, let's just say the only memory I have of him are images of him hitting my mom in the face and my mom driving us away. That's about the extent of knowledge I have on the guy." Charlie choked out. No, he could handle this. He wasn't going to break down in front of the Ducks. He was their Captain, their leader. He couldn't let this get him down...  
  
Julie bit her lip as a few tears came to her eyes. That was really sad.  
  
She put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice.  
  
"It's okay." He replied in an equally small voice.  
  
The room had a gloomy feel as they all sat in silence while the news sunk in. Most of them had no clue that had happened to Charlie while the rest of them just shook their heads at the memory. The question had been asked when the original Ducks had first met Charlie. He had told them but they had all, even Charlie, eventually forgotten and life went on as normal.  
  
"So...I should probably call my mom and tell her where I am." Charlie said, breaking the silence.  
  
They all nodded and Charlie got the phone. It was about 8:30 at the time and Charlie figured his mom would have been home for a while. He had gotten in the habit of calling and telling his mom where he would be staying. Tonight, it was the dorms. He didn't think he could handle anymore "alone time" to think.  
  
The phone rang and his mom picked up on the other line.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
"Hey mom, it's Charlie." He replied.  
  
'Charlie! Where are you? Are you okay?' Charlie could hear a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine. And I'm at the dorms. I'm staying here for the night. I was just calling to tell you where I am." He replied.  
  
'Okay, I guess I'll see you soon. And when you get home, I need to talk to you. Bye Charlie.'  
  
"Okay, bye mom." He said before hanging up the phone.  
  
The room had an uncomfortable silence about it. No one really knew quite what to say. They wanted to help and say the right thing but didn't want it to sound like they said it out of obligation. They wanted it to mean something.  
  
"I guess this party's crashed..." Portman said to himself.  
  
"I am sorry, guys. I guess I did kind of ruin the party." Charlie said with a crooked, forced smile.  
  
"No you didn't man, I didn't mean it that way." Portman replied. He didn't know Charlie all that well but he didn't mean to offend him.  
  
"Yeah Charlie, I'm glad you told us. You didn't ruin anything. I got more out of this than any other party, I assure you." Julie replied with a hint of a smile, pulling her legs to her chest and looking at Charlie.  
  
Everyone said similar things but Charlie still felt bad for dampening the moment. But at least he had it off his chest.  
  
Within an hour, everyone had left except Guy and Adam, considering they slept in that room too.  
  
Charlie sat down on his bed. It was a trundle unit that they pulled out from under Adam's bed whenever Charlie stayed in the dorms. That way it wasn't out when he wasn't there. Saved space.  
  
He said his good nights as he climbed under the warm covers. Today had been a long day for Charlie Conway. He was eager for its end and couldn't wait to fall asleep.  
  
The song "Die Another Day" flowed through the air as Charlie drifted in and out of consciousness. He was more into the loud stuff like Pantera but there were no complaints. Besides, the song sounded pretty cool... 


	6. Late Night Talks and Rude Awakenings

Chelsea- LOL! ^_^ Wow, I feel so honored! *claps* beautifully done. Lol...yeah, Die Another Day is by Madonna. Awesome song. Me neither, but that's okay. Wow, thanks bunches chica! I'm honored!  
  
Joshrox116- Thanks. Yeah, and it only gets worse for Charlie...as it goes on...wait, I don't wanna give anything away. But thanks for the compliment! Love ya to pieces! ^_^  
  
Skeet11- Glad you liked! ^_^  
  
Indymcfly714- Thanks!  
  
Schiz- *evil author laugh* Hahaha! I got you all suspended up! My work here is done! Oh, it's not? Hehehe...oh yeah, continuing the fic is kinda important too...oh well, as I was saying. You'll just have to find out, now wont ya? *evil author laugh again* Lol, thank for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Chorins96- I'm glad you liked the Orion part. And thank you! *takes a bow* Oh, my email changed to gregorysmithfan@hotmail.com. That one should work! ^_^ I just stuck to the other one is just shorter...lol.  
  
Disclaimer- Must we do this every time? *sigh* I still don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
Adam and Guy sat and watched Charlie stare at the ceiling sleepily. He looked tired but didn't seem to be able to sleep.  
  
Guy and Adam exchanged a look as Guy lay back into his bed. He was pretty tired himself.  
  
Adam Banks sighed, knowing he couldn't sleep until he had a clear mind. And troubled friends really didn't help ease his always-troubled mind. It used to keep him up when they had a game because of the Scouts. Then it was pressure from his dad. Now Charlie was having family issues.  
  
He looked over to see Guy had managed to fall into a sound sleep. Lucky him. Adam wished he could just fall asleep just like that. But he couldn't. Not with Charlie so bummed out. But he had to admit, Charlie DID look a lot better than when he first knocked on the door earlier that evening. At least he didn't look like death walking anymore. It was progress.  
  
"Charlie? You okay?" Adam whispered across the room. He would see to it that Charlie slept.  
  
He got a mumbled response. Adam wrinkled his nose slightly. This was going to change. He WOULD make Charlie go to sleep...if it was the last thing he did! And at this rate, it probably would be...  
  
Adam sighed and stood up. He walked over to where Charlie's bed was and sat on a chair by it.  
  
"Charlie?" he tried again.  
  
Charlie rolled over, pretending to be asleep.  
  
"I'm not dumb, Conway. I know you're not asleep so sit up. We need to talk." Adam said sternly. His own sleep was on the line as well! Not that he wasn't worried about Charlie...  
  
Charlie groaned, rolled over towards Adam and put on a pout. "I WOULD be asleep if you were quiet Cake-Eater." He said.  
  
Adam couldn't help but grin. At least he knew Charlie was feeling better.  
  
The Duck Captain sat up and tried to focus in the dark. He was tired but he had a feeling Adam wouldn't let up till he got what he wanted. He only hoped it wouldn't take too long.  
  
"Yeah Banskie?" Charlie eventually said with a light smile.  
  
"I sense you were having problems sleeping?" Banks said seriously.  
  
Charlie nodded and turned toward Adam.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Charlie said with a grin.  
  
"Do you ever?" Adam replied, mirroring his grin.  
  
"In that case, Adam I would love to talk to you about it!" Charlie said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster at the time. Not that that was a lot, but the effort was appreciated.  
  
"Much better. So what's wrong?" Adam asked, smile fading as he entered his listening mode.  
  
Charlie smiled. He was glad to have such a great friend. It was good to know he had a friend who would bully him into sharing his problems. It was good for him. He only hoped he was at least half the friend Adam had been lately.  
  
"I guess I'm still kind of uneasy about my father. It's weird thinking that after ten years he decides he can just come back and it will all just be okay." Charlie said, looking at Adam, hoping he understood.  
  
Adam nodded. "My father may have been living with me my whole life but I feel like he isn't even there. It's all about getting scholarships, impressing scouts and constantly being perfect to him. I know it's a totally different thing but I guess I can some-what relate." He said, giving his best friend a comforting smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we both have problems. But I mean part of me wants to forgive him and accept him. Then the other part wants to shut him out for what he did. I just don't know if I can forgive him. He hit my mom. He could have hit me. There's no telling how long it went on but I think my mom left him for a reason. I don't know if I should even try to work it out. I don't want my mom to get hurt." Charlie said, his eyes starting to glass over.  
  
When he noticed this, he slowly turned his head to their window. The moon was full and had an eerie glow.  
  
Adam noticed the change in composure and frowned. He didn't want to say anything because he knew how Charlie was about being in control. The poor guy didn't need this now.  
  
"Yeah, that's understandable. I know this will sound extremely corny but I just want you to do what you think it right. Whether you think you should trust him or not may change over time but always know us Ducks are behind you all the way." Adam said to Charlie's back.  
  
"Yeah, that is kinda corny." Charlie said softly, smiling in the dark before turning back towards his friend. "But it's exactly what I needed to hear. Thanks Banks."  
  
Adam smiled. He decided that a hug would ruin both of their manly egos so they settled with a nod of mutual understanding before Adam returned to his bed. That went well.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie slowly tried to open his eyes. The bright light was pouring in from the window and it made sleeping a difficult task.  
  
Once he finally just blinked a few times and rolled over to a position where he could see if Guy and Banks were awake yet.  
  
And he nearly cracked up at the sight.  
  
Adam lay wrapped up in several blankets. He looked like he was in some kind of cocoon. One pillow was on the floor, one beneath his head and the other on top of his head. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring.  
  
Charlie smiled. Where was a camera when you need one? Sure they would kill him but he could get some big money...oh yeah, he and Adam were on a truce at the time...but Guy...hmm...no, bad idea...Connie would kill him.  
  
Or would she?  
  
As he thought of this he looked at Guy.  
  
The blonde-haired boy was on his back, arms and legs sprawled in every direction and his head barely falling over the edge. Blankets were on the floor and he was clutching a pillow in his arms. He was mumbling something in his sleep but Charlie couldn't make out the exact words. Something along the lines of "Connie, no, back, hi, Connie, cheeseburger" and other mumbled phrases and illegible grunts.  
  
Naw, this was too funny to share. That way he got the pleasure of blackmail all to himself...  
  
But wait a second...did he do stuff like that in his sleep? He sure hoped not...  
  
He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and looking at his digital clock. It blinked 10:47 am.  
  
"Man...I slept pretty late! Wait...it's...Sunday?" he mumbled sleepily to himself, blinking and trying to remember.  
  
When he was finally satisfied with that answer, he stood and stretched. He ran a hand through his tangled brown hair and groaned.  
  
Getting some clothes out of the closet, he went into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. He was extremely relieved he had some extra clothes there.  
  
Ten minutes later Charlie dried himself off with a towel and put on his clean clothes, towel-drying his hair. He chose a black tank top under an unbuttoned dark green button-up shirt and a pair of jeans for that day.  
  
He walked out of the room to see both guys still sleeping. Putting on an innocent smile, he turned on the radio full blast and started picking up the floor, pretending to help when in all actuality, he was cleaning so it didn't look like he put on the radio on purpose.  
  
Not that that would help at all, it was kinda just an afterthought.  
  
The two sat up, startled, and put a hand tot heir pounding hearts.  
  
"CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two yelled in exact unison, glaring daggers into Charlie's brains.  
  
He turned an innocent face towards them. The boy feigned absolute innocence...to the point of sickening deceit.  
  
They pointed angrily to the stereo with one hand, clutching a pounding ear with the other.  
  
He turned his act towards the stereo. Pointing at it with a confused face, they threw a pillow each at him. He then gave up and grinned deviously before turning it down.  
  
"YOU TRYING TO BLOW OUR BRAINS OUT?!" Guy yelled, laying his pounding head back on his pillow.  
  
"Oh, you caught me...actually, you two just looked positively adorable in your sleep-like-trance so I decided I couldn't live with myself if I didn't get the first laugh of the morning." He said, sitting on his bed grinning.  
  
"First off, it wasn't a "sleep-like-trance", IT WAS SLEEP!!!!! Second, that was not funny!" Adam said, pouting and laying back on his bed as well.  
  
"Oh, well that would explain it. And yes, I know it wasn't funny..." he said, bowing his head in defeat.  
  
Guy and Adam exchanged confused glances before turning back to Charlie.  
  
He drew the moment out before looking back up with a wide grin on his face. "IT WAS HILARIOUS!"  
  
The other two guys jumped on Charlie and pinned him down. "DIE EVIL WAKER- UPPER-ER!!!!!" Guy shouted as he bashed Charlie's head with a pillow.  
  
Adam grabbed a pillow too and followed Guy's wonderful example. The influence that was Guy rubbed off easily.  
  
Charlie let out yelps of laughter as he kicked them in the stomach. Not hard, just enough so they would get their knees off to allow breathing. Not that breathing was all that IMPORTANT or anything.  
  
Soon enough, Charlie gave up so Adam and Guy got up and carried on with their morning. Charlie blinked a few times and got up to sit back on his bed.  
  
"Okay, let's start this morning all over. Good morning Guy and Adam." Charlie said with a bright smile.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." Adam muttered sarcastically, a grin on his face.  
  
Guy laughed. "Morning Charlie."  
  
Charlie narrowed his eyes in mock-anger. "Ah! Well I never! You're making fun of me!" He exclaimed in a huffy voice as his hand flew to his heart as if he were insulted.  
  
Adam and Guy laughed and soon enough Charlie did too.  
  
Adam Banks couldn't help but smile. Charlie seemed like he was feeling better. He knew Charlie was still troubled but he had managed to push it out of his mind and enjoy himself.  
  
Charlie, Guy, and Adam decided they would head off and find something to do. It was a Sunday and the three boys were already bored. Meeting up with the other Ducks, the group went off to enjoy the last day off they had before school started again. 


	7. Tragedy Strikes

Skeet11- Thanks again! Lol, that's good. This one was supposed to be the calm before the storm. *evil author laugh* some comic relief. Yeah...just as a warning, this chapter gets pretty depressing, at least I think. I'm thinking about changing the "General" Category to "Angst". Should I?  
  
Chels- Lol... "Thanks Banks"...lol...I *WROTE* it and I laughed at it...sad, aren't I? ^_^ Yeah, I laughed at Guy's sleep-ramblings too...again, I'm a sad person. I laugh at my own jokes. ^_^ I must give Charlie his fare share of evilness. I'm usually busy on Sundays cuz I have church. Fun fun. Thanks bunches chica chica! ^_^  
  
Liz- Ah, I love you! *hugs Liz* You reviewin'! Good, faithful sister-like- figure! I was shooting for the creepy feel. No one is supposed to like stalker-dude. Lol. Yes, this story goe son for quite awhile...I dunno how it'll be but it's not over yet! *evil author laugh*  
  
Joshrox116- Charlie needed a break and had to have some fun. I'm glad you liked it. I noticed it was getting pretty heavy there so I needed a chappy of carefree-ness...the calm before the storm...  
  
Schiz- Yes! PILLOW FIGHT! Yeah, I needed it too. Comic relief. George was dominating there and Charlie needed a rest before I tortured him further.  
  
Jess- Thanks!  
  
Okay, I just got an idea for where this fic will be going. To me it seems like I kinda rushed it but I'm afraid I'll forget. Besides, I need new material. ^_^ And just for the record, "~~~*~~~" means scene change...I just thought I would make sure you guys knew that. ^_^ But there will be a lot of them in this chapter. I don't know why, I guess I just got "~~~*~~~" happy...lol...just out of curiosity, would this classify as angst? I'm to really sure what category it is so if you guys could kindly tell me, it would be very much appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer- What do you think?  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
Weeks passed and soon enough, Charlie was beginning to get comfortable again. He hadn't had any run-ins with his father and he was relieved. But he still had this feeling the man was up to something. Why hadn't he approached Charlie since that day when he revealed the relation?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Casey Conway sat in her kitchen at home when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Looking at her watch, she realized Charlie shouldn't be home yet and even if it was him, he had a key so he would just let himself in. So who could it be?  
  
She slowly rose to her feet to answer the door. And she stood face to face with the last person she would have ever expected.  
  
"G-George?" she stuttered, face confused.  
  
He smirked slightly. "Hi Casey. Were you not expecting me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Casey's eyes widened. She shook her head as she let her weight fall to the side of the door. What on Earth was HE doing there?  
  
"I didn't think so. May I come in?" he asked politely.  
  
She gave him a weary glance before nodding. She and Charlie had a conversation regarding his father after he had come home from the dorms that day three weeks ago. She had been foolish to think he would disappear. But she could only wonder what he had done during the duration for the three weeks...  
  
They both sat at the kitchen table in silence. Casey's mind was racing and her heart was beating wildly. Young nervousness returned. Old fears resurfaced. What did he want?  
  
"I came to discuss custody of Charlie..." he said calmly, folding his hands crisply on the tabletop.  
  
Casey's face immediately changed to one of defiance. "No way. No way are you getting Charlie."  
  
He raised his eyebrows as if in amusement. "Oh really?"  
  
She gave him a hard glare. Charlie was her child and she had to protect him to the best of her ability. "Yes really. I'm not stupid. You aren't getting Charlie. I'll make sure of that." She argued, slamming her small fist on the table. Her eyes were burning with hatred.  
  
He laughed lightly. "Oh, Casey, that's funny. What are you planning on DOING to keep me from doing so? I deserve at least partial custody of MY child."  
  
Casey's glare calmed a bit after a calming breath. She didn't want to lose it here. It would only give her old husband satisfaction.  
  
"Why now?" she asked, her voice now even and calm.  
  
"Why not?" he asked as evenly and calmly as ever. He felt he was totally in control of the situation.  
  
"Because you never cared before." She said. She felt he was completely in control of the situation as well. It gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Yes I did. You just never listened. Yes, I had rough edges with you, Casey, but I never stopped wanting my son." He replied, his eyes darkening ever so slightly.  
  
She nearly lost her cool but she kept telling herself to take deep breaths. "Get out." She said angrily.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"  
  
"Get. Out." She said with venom in her voice. She couldn't stand him in here anymore. If Charlie came home, he would freak.  
  
"I heard you, I just don't understand why the sudden violence." He said, his face remaining relatively emotionless.  
  
"Now." She said, trying to hold in the tears until he was gone. She wouldn't give him the chance to see her cry. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.  
  
He held his arms up in defense. "I'm going. I just hope you realize the big mistake you just made. I will get Charlie." He said with deathly seriousness.  
  
"Over my dead body." She said, her voice flooding with malice and anger.  
  
He stood up and walked to the door, letting himself out.  
  
Once the door had closed, Casey laid her head on the table, and cried. She was scared of him and there was nothing she could do. But she also knew she would never let him have Charlie. If he did, it would indeed be over her dead body.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next day Charlie was walking down the street, alone. He was on his way to play some street hockey with the other Ducks and he was in the best of moods. The man, his father, hadn't even so much as shown his face for three weeks. THREE WEEKS! Imagine that. It was almost too good to be true.  
  
Yes, life was good for Charlie. Things were indeed starting to look better for the young Captain. In fact, things were going so well that when he saw two men standing by a black limousine, he didn't give it a second thought. He did however see one man slipping some money into the other man's hand as he got back into his limo.  
  
But life was just peachy for Charlie Conway so he figured that even though he had probably just witnessed an illegal act taking place, it would have no direct effect on his life so why bother caring?  
  
Little did he know...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Alright, here's the money. Now I expect this to get done. And done right. Leave no evidence. I'm counting on you." The cloaked man said as he slipped $300 into the other man's clammy hands.  
  
Both men had their hats down so it shadowed their faces. They also both were adorned in black cloaks and suits.  
  
"Don't worry, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." The man said with a sinister grin as he slipped into his limousine.  
  
Watching this, the man who was still standing couldn't help but worry. What if it didn't work? What if they were caught? No, they wouldn't be caught...and even if they were, they would never pinpoint him...  
  
As the limo drove away, he began to mingle with the crowds. It was only a matter of time.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie shot a quick goal into the trashcan and did his victory dance. The others just laughed. Charlie was doing much better and they had all decided it was best to forget about the events before and just move on.  
  
"Hey guys, I think that ties us up. Who's up for some lunch?" Charlie asked as he skated around in a circle.  
  
The others chorused their approval as they all began skating towards the nearest diner.  
  
As they were roller blading down the sidewalk, they noticed a frenzied crowd up ahead. Charlie's curiosity getting the best of him, he stopped to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey um, ma'am, what's going on here?" he asked an elderly lady who was trying to look over everyone else.  
  
"Well young man, a woman was shot in the head while she was walking down the street. People say that a man stuck a gun out of his black limousine and just randomly shot her. It's very sad." The old lady said, leaning on her cane for support.  
  
Charlie and the other Ducks weeded their way through the ever-growing crowd to get a better look.  
  
As soon as he was in the front, while Charlie was glad he had stopped, at the same time he wished he had kept going and ignored the crowd.  
  
In front of him, sprawled out on the sidewalk was none other than his mother...  
  
Julie gasped in horror and all the other Ducks just stared, not knowing for sure if it was real. Connie dug her head into Guy's chest and started to cry. She couldn't stand to see Mrs. Conway dead. She had known Charlie's mom for a large portion of her life.  
  
Charlie began shaking uncontrollably as he stared dumbly at the mangled form of his mom's dead body.  
  
He timidly stepped forward. A policeman tried to hold him back and tell him to step back from the scene but he just pushed the policeman aside as he ran up and kneeled beside his mother's body, pulling her close into a death grip.  
  
He buried his head into her hair and cried. He was visibly shaking and didn't look at all stable.  
  
The other Ducks just continued to stare in terror, speechless. They didn't know what to say. How was it possible? Who would want Mrs. Conway? Who could do something like that?  
  
Adam led the group to Charlie's still quivering form and they kneeled by him. The crowd was still hovering around them and it wasn't helping. Adam could here muffled "Oh, the poor boy." and "That's so terrible. He looks crushed."  
  
Adam was restraining himself to keep from lashing out at them. OF COURSE Charlie was crushed! He just found out his MOTHER had been shot to death on the sidewalk for crying out loud! His SINGLE mother at that! Adam was just boiling. Just when he thought his best friend's trauma had ended...  
  
"Charlie?" Banks said quietly, afraid Charlie would break if he so much as touched him.  
  
Charlie waited a minute before turning to them. His lip was still quivering and his cheeks were stained with tears but his eyes were seething with malice.  
  
"I will find out who did this. I have to..." He said, shaking now out of anger as well as sorrow. His voice had cracked and a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Julie leaned over to give him a hug. Charlie accepted and let go of his mother's cold, lifeless body. She rocked him back and forth and tried to comfort him as if he were a small defenseless child. The others also said comforting things but Charlie heard nothing anyone said. All he could think of was who could have done it.  
  
His mind was swarming with anger and hate; depression and despair. He didn't know what he was going to do! He had never been without his mother. His mother meant everything to him. And now she was gone...he didn't even get to say goodbye...  
  
He let out another sob and Julie just continued to rock him, crying herself. Even the Bash Brothers were finding it hard not to cry. They could hardly stand to watch Charlie's mother lay there, dead. It was very unsettling.  
  
It was then that Charlie vaguely remembered something that had happened earlier that day. He remembered two men standing by a...BLACK LIMOUSINE!  
  
His head shot up. Could it have been them? No way...it had to be coincidence...it just HAD to be...  
  
The other Ducks just looked at him funny, wondering what the random "shooting up of head" was for.  
  
"What's wrong Charlie?" Guy asked, still cradling Connie protectively.  
  
"Sorry, I just had a thought. It's nothing." Charlie said, refusing to say nothing was wrong at all because something WAS wrong. EVERYTHING was wrong. He couldn't understand why all of this was happening to him.  
  
They looked hesitant but decided not to push it. They looked back at Mrs. Conway's body and saw some policemen investigating, and asking people who witnessed it questions. By this point, news cams were everywhere. Apparently they had the whole thing on tape from Charlie's arrival to them noticing the camera's presence.  
  
One reporter had the guts to walk up to Charlie.  
  
"Excuse me young man, how do you know this woman and do you know anything about her death?" the male reporter asked as his assistant walked after him and put on a questioning look.  
  
Charlie just gave them a full glare before replying with spite, "She's my mother."  
  
Getting the boy's vibe, the reporter's assistant tapped him on the shoulder. "Dan, I think we should leave him alone. He looks pretty upset." She said in a small, unsure voice.  
  
"Naw, ya think?" Russ said, kneeling closer to Charlie. If Charlie wanted them gone, he and the Ducks could take care of it.  
  
The woman just ignored his sarcastic remark. But the reporter also ignored his assistant's suggestion.  
  
"And you are?" he asked Russ.  
  
"One of Charlie's friends. We all are and I suggest you screw off before we do something we might regret." Fulton Reed answered for Russ, his face emitting brotherly concern. He had always been the one to look out for Charlie.  
  
Charlie just turned to Fulton. "It's okay Fulton. We don't want to get into any trouble."  
  
"Charlie, huh? I presume you're Charlie?" the reporter, Dan, said, looking at Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Now if you'll excuse us." Charlie said in a tone that screamed 'back off' as he tried to stand up.  
  
He wasn't sure whether he wanted to stay or go though. If he left, he wouldn't know what would happen to his mother. If he stayed, he would no doubt be questioned.  
  
Once Charlie stood up, the others followed in suite. Banks, Russ and the Bash Brothers stood protectively beside him and Connie was hanging on Guy's shirt, trying to stop crying. Julie stood beside Charlie as well but more to offer comfort, not protection.  
  
Charlie then decided to stay after all. He would rather answer a few questions than leave his mother there.  
  
He walked over to the policemen. "Do you guys know who did it?" he asked, slightly afraid. Policemen kind of intimidated him. Especially after knocking one to the side.  
  
But they didn't seem to mind. He wondered if they got that often.  
  
"Not yet. We've talked with some witnesses and we're seeing what we can do. Do you know her or are you just curious?" one of the officers who had just arrived answered.  
  
"I'm her son." He said, trying to hold in another sob. He was still shaking slightly and knew he probably looked like the walking dead...no, he didn't want to think of the word "dead".  
  
The officer's face softened immediately. "I'm sorry to hear that. We'll do our best to figure this out as soon as possible. Were you here when it happened?" he asked.  
  
Charlie shook his head solemnly. "I was playing hockey with my friends. We were on the way to get some lunch when we saw a crowd." He was nearly choking on the words. Adam placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder while on the other side Julie took his hand to comfort him. Russ, Portman and Fulton just looked ready to pounce at any possible threat.  
  
Kenny, Guy, Connie, Averman, Dwayne, Goldburg, and Luis just watched and stood there for moral support.  
  
The officer nodded and wrote it down in a notebook with what looked like other people's words.  
  
Charlie watched as they picked up his mother and put her in the back of a car. His eyes glazed over as his head felt light. Before he knew it all he saw was blackness closing in, swallowing him whole as he slipped into unconsciousness. 


	8. Grieving

Chelsea- Lol...I'll take that as a complement. ^_^ I tried to keep Charlie from committing man-slaughter on the spot. Especially with reporters and police everywhere. They would of thought HE killed her. Anyway, you'll find out here what happens to Charlie...well, sorta. It's really more in the next one. But oh well. Same thing. I'm glad I got their personalities. And thanks again Chels. And just for the record, I'm wicked happy for ya girl! Lol...  
  
Lelu- Yeah, it just kind of came to me. It isn't that I dislike Mrs. Conway, it's just necessary for the plot. I'm glad you liked it. ^_^  
  
Skeet11- Thanks! ^_^ Yes, as much as I hate cliffies, they are so fun to write! Lol...  
  
Liz- Yeah, that was really sad...I miss Ladeanna...thank you though.  
  
Joshrox116- Don't worry, things will get better...well, sorta...lol. Depends on how ya look at it, really...^_^ Okay, so it's still not a day at the beach for Charlie but that's okay...^_^  
  
Schiz- Wow, evil, huh? *grins* I get a Angst Princess crown! *looks puzzled* That's good, right? Heh...I've never really tried at angst before so I'm stepping out of my comfort zone. I'm just relieved it's Angst Princess Crown worthy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I still do not own the Mighty Ducks...Disney does...but I just bought "The Skulls" DVD and an Evanescence CD "Fallen" so life it still good. Not perfect, but still good just the same.  
  
-Chapter 8-  
  
Gordon Bombay sat on his coach eating his dinner and watching the news. He was just starting on his spaghetti when a newsflash came up. He wasn't in Minnesota so whatever it was apparently must have been important.  
  
"A woman was murdered this afternoon on the streets of Minneapolis, Minnesota at 2:04 p.m. when she was shot by a mysterious individual in a black limousine. She was identified as Casey Conway." The reporter said solemnly as images of Casey's body on the sidewalk and Charlie going into hysteria flooded onto the screen.  
  
Bombay nearly spit his drink out all over the place.  
  
Casey was DEAD?!  
  
Who would take care of Charlie?  
  
Was Charlie okay?!  
  
His mind clouded as he saw them talking to Charlie and the Ducks. It then cut again to Charlie holding his mother and sobbing. Bombay couldn't believe it. How was it possible?  
  
He immediately grabbed the phone to call Charlie. It rang and rang but no one picked up. He tried the other Ducks but their parents said they were out with Charlie. It seemed to be all over. Everyone was trying to find the killer.  
  
No one was succeeding.  
  
He decided it right then, he was going back...Charlie needed him. No job could keep him away from that boy now.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was the next morning and everyone was back in Charlie, Guy, and Banks's dorm. Charlie was sitting, wrapped up in covers on his bed. They had the news playing softly in the background when it came on.  
  
They saw themselves on the TV. It was when Charlie first saw his mom. The reporter talked and talked about the situation while sad, morbid, and depressing images flashed across the screen.  
  
It then flipped to an interview they had with the reporter.  
  
Charlie just glared at the screen and turned it off with the remote. There was no way he was watching that again. It had been hard enough the first time.  
  
Guy and Adam just sat back on their beds, still in shock as well. Julie was sitting next to Charlie again and Russ was sitting on his other side.  
  
Averman and Goldburg sat silently in chairs by the TV. They didn't know what to say. Averman had known Mrs. Conway since he was five. Charlie had been in his kindergarten class and they used to try to play hockey with glue bottles and big sticks from recess in the middle of class. It didn't work but it was a nice effort. Goldburg had moved from Philadelphia when he was eight and had been dragged into the team when he was in a class with Connie and Guy. The team had needed a goalie so they had recruited him for the job. They used to hang out at Charlie's a lot. Guy's too because he and Charlie lived close.  
  
Dwayne watched Charlie stare off into space. The guy was really out of it. He couldn't imagine the pain Charlie must have been feeling...Dwayne didn't know what it was like to lose a parent but he could imagine it must be horrible.  
  
Luis just sat quietly too. He still couldn't believe he had just seen a dead person...his friend's mother at that. It gave him the creeps. He wondered what was going to happen to Charlie. Charlie had lived with his mom all his life, whom would he live with now?  
  
Portman and Fulton were still glaring at the screen. They couldn't believe someone could be so inconsiderate. Maybe Charlie didn't WANT his mother's death posted everywhere. Maybe he didn't WANT it on the news. It just didn't seem right.  
  
Fulton was seething. He felt like he had let Charlie down when he saw the story plastered everywhere in town. He felt like he should be protecting Charlie from it all. He thought of Charlie as a kind of younger brother, despite the fact that they were about the same age. Charlie wasn't always the most stable guy and had been through a lot lately. Why did the reporters have to make a big story out of it? It was someone's personal life they were parading around with!  
  
Kenny sat without a word. He didn't know what to say. The air was thick with tension and sadness. It was choking him. He could hardly look at Charlie. The teenage boy didn't know what to say. There was an awkward silence that no one knew how to break.  
  
Connie still clung to Guy. She couldn't stand it. She remembered all the times they spent at Charlie's and when she first found out what Mrs. Conway had gone through before they moved to Minneapolis away from Charlie's dad. She had been very small then but it still scared her. She had always felt sorry for Casey Conway because she had to raise a kid on her own. Connie had both her parents and they were pretty happy. She could only imagine how Charlie must have felt with his mother dead and his psycho dad after him.  
  
Guy sat on his bed, looking at where the images had been on the screen. Guy had grown up with Charlie and Mrs. Conway had always been such a nice lady. To the kids who had been in District Five, she was like a second mother.  
  
Adam also didn't know how to comfort Charlie. It must have been horrible to see his mother lying in front of him, dead. And to know it happened while he was playing street hockey with his friends. Adam had gone over to Charlie's many times and Mrs. Conway had always allowed them to goof off. She also invited him to stay for dinner all the time. She didn't even get TOO mad when he had tried to throw spoiled applesauce at Charlie...but then it missed and hit his wall.  
  
Wait, applesauce could spoil?  
  
Adam shook his head to look at Charlie. The poor guy hadn't said a word to anyone since the day before when it happened. He had been silent and just stared blankly forward. It depressed Adam to see his best friend like this.  
  
Banks just shook his head slowly and looked at the time. It was time for them to go to school. They had all tried to go to sleep but no one could. The burning image of Mrs. Conway's bloody body prevented any rest. So everyone had somehow ended up in Charlie's dorm to comfort him. The silence had been deafening so they had turned on the TV, though no one watched it. Then when Charlie turned it off again, the uncomfortable silence returned.  
  
"I hate to break the silence, but it's time to go to school." Adam said quietly, barely above a whisper. Everyone was afraid to talk normally or make any sudden movements.  
  
Charlie just nodded, his face still blank. The only facial expression he had shown all day had been anger...and that was directed at the TV. He seemed to still be in shock.  
  
He stood up and gathered up his things and walked out the door. They had all changed into new clothes before coming, not sure if they would make it back in time to change and go to school.  
  
Once Charlie left the room, everyone looked at each other with the same look.  
  
Sympathy.  
  
"He looks so...sad." Julie said, biting her lip to stop crying. She had cried more than Charlie and she didn't know why. Charlie had stopped crying after awhile, then he just sat there with a blank look. It was freaking them out a bit.  
  
"I know. It's really sad." Connie said. She had cried a lot too but she seemed to feel a little better. But that didn't mean she let her death-grip on Guy loose.  
  
They all just nodded.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Adam asked, worry etched all over his face.  
  
"I don't know. A funeral maybe?" Goldburg suggested.  
  
Instead of the usual retort they would've given saying something like "No duh!", they just nodded in affirmation.  
  
"I still can't believe someone would just SHOOT Charlie's mom. I mean, why would someone do something like that! Why her?" Fulton ranted, upset as well. It didn't make sense to him.  
  
"I don't know. That's a good question. Who WOULD go after Mrs. Conway?" Portman said, glaring and sitting back on a bed.  
  
"Charlie's dad maybe?" Averman said with question.  
  
"He seems like a stalker, but not a murderer. Besides, why would he kill Mrs. Conway? He has no reason too." Connie said back. She couldn't imagine a man killing his own wife. It sickened her.  
  
"True, but you never know..." Averman said, totally serious for one of the first times in his life.  
  
They all pondered this before they noticed they were going to be late and Charlie was going to school by himself.  
  
They ran out of the room to see he wasn't waiting there for them. He had gone on without them.  
  
Exchanging looks, they all ran in the direction he would've gone. He wasn't stable and they were worried he might flip out on someone if they mentioned his mom's death. It HAD been on the news after all.  
  
They found him walking solemnly down to class. Someone was walking up to him with a sympathetic face. They quickened their walk to catch up with him.  
  
They saw the girl was Charlie's old girlfriend Linda.  
  
"Hey Charlie, I heard about your mom. I'm so sorry." She said sadly as she fell in step with him.  
  
He just quickened his pace slightly, hoping she would get the hint. He dropped his head slightly so his face was shadowed a little but still said nothing.  
  
Linda looked at him with confusion. She didn't know why he hadn't said anything back. Sure he wasn't thrilled when they broke up but she figured he would at least acknowledge her sympathy.  
  
People were whispering a little as Charlie pulled out away from Linda and got to his locker. He switched out his books in silence and walked on to his first class.  
  
That was when the Ducks jumped in. They didn't say anything because they knew nothing they said could possibly help him at the time. Anything they said would never even process in his brain. His mind was solely on his mother's death and who could have caused it.  
  
Throughout the day teachers didn't call on him or give him a hard time. Somehow everyone knew about the death and didn't want to make it worse. If he raised his hand to leave, they let him go, no questions asked.  
  
By the end of school, Charlie had refrained from saying a single word and it was really scaring the other Ducks. At lunch he sat silently and at practice he lost the blank look but still said nothing. Orion was worried too so he held Charlie after practice to talk. Charlie agreed. He felt slightly closer to Orion after having the talk about his dad and Charlie had still heard nothing from Coach Bombay. He was pretty mad at him for not calling back...  
  
The other Ducks got the hint and left so they could talk in peace. They figured maybe, just MAYBE Orion could cure Charlie of his mute spell.  
  
Orion sat Charlie down on a bench to talk. He hadn't been expecting something like this to happen...especially not to one of his players. Not that anyone ever expects a random death to happen.  
  
"Charlie. I-I-" Orion started, not knowing exactly what he was going to say.  
  
Charlie just looked up at him. "Why did they kill her?" he asked, as if he hadn't even heard him.  
  
Orion looked shocked. He didn't expect it to be so blunt. But when he saw Charlie's eyes glass over a little as he said it, he found himself stuttering for an answer. Oh, how he wished he knew the answer.  
  
"I...I don't know Charlie." Was the answer Orion came up with.  
  
Charlie looked down his lap as if he got that answer every time. He knew he would get it again, but a part of him couldn't help but hope someone would know. He couldn't comprehend why someone would kill his mom. She was a waitress at a diner. Not exactly a job that gets you enemies.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't give you the answer you want. But the only person who knows the answer to that is the person who arranged it. I'm really sorry Charlie." Orion said.  
  
Charlie just nodded and stared again. Then completely out of the blue, Charlie leaned over and pulled his coach into a hug and cried.  
  
To be blunt, the sudden movement surprised Orion. But it didn't take long for him to return the hug. He had never seen the boy this vulnerable. Not even when he was upset about his dad. He didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do.  
  
So he just tried to comfort Charlie in any way he could. He couldn't comprehend what Charlie was going through. He hadn't lost any parents in his life, especially when he was fourteen. But he had almost lost his daughter. And that was enough to know Charlie must be heartbroken. And if Bombay wouldn't be there for him, he would.  
  
About ten minutes later, Charlie pulled away with one last sniff. "I'm sorry. I just had an impulse." Charlie apologized as he looked away.  
  
"No need to apologize, Charlie." Orion said.  
  
"No, I shoulda...shoulda..." he said, not really sure what he was saying, his mind was jumbled up. He had gone so long without saying anything and ignoring anyone, he had been trying to hold it in. Sure he had cried when he first saw his mother but he felt like he shouldn't cry. His mother wouldn't want him to cry. Besides, he was fourteen...he was sure he should be strong. Then why did he feel so broken?  
  
While Charlie was thinking this over, a man in a crisp black suit walked up to them with some papers.  
  
"Are you Mr. Conway?" the man asked Orion.  
  
"No, I'm Coach Orion." He replied, confused. "But this is Charlie Conway." He added, pointing to Charlie.  
  
The man then turned his attention from Orion to Charlie.  
  
"Charlie Conway?" he asked Charlie to verify.  
  
Charlie nodded, confused. He hoped it was someone who would tell him who did that to his mom.  
  
"You have a court date tomorrow. Your father is requesting full custody at the death of your mother." He said in an emotionless voice, proving it was just another one of his jobs.  
  
Charlie was confused. Why did they come to him personally and not mail? And how did they FIND him?  
  
"TOMORROW?! Thanks for the warning." Charlie said, shocked that they had made a court date and told him the day before. What if he had plans?!  
  
"I don't make the dates, I just deliver the message. Now as I was saying, your father wants custody of you." the man said, ignoring Charlie's tone.  
  
"O...kay...but why?" Charlie said, the confusion evident in his quivering voice.  
  
"He was next in line for guardianship when your mother died. No other person was left for an option. She didn't seem to think she would be dieing anytime soon." He answered.  
  
Charlie's mind swarmed with anger. His dad...he did NOT want to be with his dad. And the way this man casually spoke of his mother's death made his blood boil.  
  
Charlie abruptly stood up to give the man a piece of his mind but the man in a suit began speaking again before Charlie had the chance.  
  
"We expect to see you in court at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow morning." The man said. "Good day." He said as he left.  
  
Charlie began shaking with anger.  
  
"The NERVE of that guy." Charlie finally got out.  
  
"I know...what's this about your father getting custody? Didn't he-?" Orion began before Charlie cut him off with a nod.  
  
"There is NO way I'm living with HIM!" Charlie said as he stormed off to the door.  
  
Before he was fully out, he turned to the older man. "Thanks Coach! I needed that. The talk, I mean." He called, the first smile of the day appearing on his worn and tired face. None of them had gotten sleep the night before.  
  
Orion smiled back. "Anytime Charlie. Anytime."  
  
Charlie gave him a crisp nod before leaving. He had to tell the Ducks about this. It was OUTRAGOUS! 


	9. Disorder in the Court

Joshrox116- Charlie DOES need to get everything off his chest. Otherwise he'll 'splode and there'll be a big mess to clean up...it's very sad...heh, anyway...I'm glad you're likin' it.  
  
Schiz- Lol, it's always nice to read your reviews. They always inspire me to go ahead and update. ^_^ This chapter is definitely lacking humor, but the last few have. I'm scaring myself...I've never gone so long without cracking any jokes in my fic. O.o And thank you for the comment about having the Ducks in character...I sometimes wonder if they really act this way or if it's only in my twisted little mind. ^_^ Heh, okay, so I had to get the Linda diss in there...lol...I'm glad everyone liked the Charlie- Orion bonding moment. ^_^ Heh, no one believed Averman when he said he thought it was George. It's good that you caught it though. Not that I didn't make it obvious or anything. I like your description of George. Lol...very on the dot. We get some nice hate-filled father-son bantering in this chapter.  
  
Chels- Lol...*jaw drops* You really think so? You really think my story is hotter than Billy Baldwin in a cop suit with a hat and a whacking stick? Wow...I'm honored! Heh, yeah...Charlie is a bit naïve...but it's all the more fun to make them a few fries short of a happy meal. ^_^ Lol, yeah...he should be the prime suspect but heh, I'm making the people stupid. It's fun to make everyone stupid. Makes for a better realization point. They're a tad slow. ^_^ Bombay gets there, but he won't play a major role for a little while. He will later on, just not now. And yes, Orion is somewhat evil-lookin'. Lol.  
  
Torianne- Thanks! ^_^  
  
Skeet11- Yes, Bombay is back...  
  
Teenage Slayer With Attitude- Thanks! And I have a question? I feel dumb for asking but what does 'KUTGW' mean? Lol...^_^  
  
Kelly- Thanks and yes, George will get what's coming to him...eventually...it'll take awhile, but he'll pay one of these days...I'm glad you like the Charlie-Orion interaction. He does need someone. But I feel bad for what I'm gonna do to Charlie. I have it planned out and yeah. I'm mean to him. But you people have to WAIT to find out the extent of my evilness...thank you. I'm glad you think so.  
  
Nellie- Thank you bunches!  
  
Danielle- Thanks.  
  
Jinx- Thank you! I'm glad I got you hooked. ^_^  
  
Valerina- Wow, thank you. Okay, I'll be sure to keep the updates up.  
  
Liz- Yeah...if it makes you feel any better, I nearly cried when I wrote it...lol...probably not, but that's okay. Thanks again, sis.  
  
Okay, to be perfectly honest, I know NOTHING about this process. So before we start, let me make this crystal clear. I'M MAKING IT ALL UP! There, that's better. And I know, this one is pretty short...but that's okay...I'll try to get the next one up quick! But I have to finish reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" for my Honors Pre-AP English class before school begins and I just got it. I spent all morning reading it and I've only read 96 or 296 pages...I'm exhausted...  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own the Mighty Ducks...Disney does. I just own my plot.  
  
-Chapter 9-  
  
Charlie sat next to his "father" in the courtroom. He was visibly steaming with anger. Anyone could tell he didn't want to be there.  
  
Coach Orion and the Ducks sat behind him. They had come for support purposes.  
  
Just as the judge was sitting down, the door flung open and an exhausted Gordon Bombay walked in, looking winded.  
  
Charlie, Orion and the Ducks all turned to see what the commotion was.  
  
"COACH BOMBAY!" Charlie yelled almost giddily, grinning ear to ear. He stood up to go talk to his old peewee hockey coach but his father grabbed his arm and sat him back down.  
  
Charlie turned to glare at his father. As he was about to let loose all his frustrations on his dad, the judge called for attention by slamming down her little judge-mallet-thingy.  
  
"Order in the Court! Sir, may I ask what you are doing?" the African- American woman asked Bombay as he finally caught his breath.  
  
"Sorry Your Honor, I just came for the boy's support. I'll be...sitting down now..." he said as he sat down next to Orion.  
  
"Great job." Orion said sarcastically to Gordon as he moved over a little to make room. All the other Ducks moved in a domino-like fashion.  
  
Gordon just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
George Conway eyed Bombay suspiciously. He wondered if the man was a threat to his gaining custody of his son.  
  
Everyone stood as the judge finally managed to sit. She had paused before sitting when Gordon Bombay had walked in.  
  
When she told everyone to sit, they did so. She then began.  
  
"I presume you are Mr. Conway?" she said, looking at George.  
  
He nodded and she nodded back. Charlie just rolled his eyes leaned back in his chair. They were very uncomfortable. They had all been allowed a leave from school to attend the trial but to be honest he would much rather be at school then where he was.  
  
The judge saw this and raised her eyebrows. Charlie wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to get out of there. He wondered if he got any say in this. Surely they would ask him. So he would just say he didn't want to live with his dad and he would live in the dorms until he graduated or even live with Coach Bombay. Either one would be better then living with that...man...  
  
While George Conway and Judge Mallerbee discussed legal things, Charlie sighed and stared off into space. He didn't want to live with his dad. He wanted his mom.  
  
Bombay kept a close eye on Charlie. He hadn't heard anything about this. But when he had gone to the school to talk to Orion about Charlie, the people in the office said they were at a trial. He hadn't even had time to unpack before he was driving to the courthouse, hoping he'd make it. He had no idea what was going on and didn't know why they needed a court date for a death. Then he found out once he saw Charlie and the man whom he assumed was Charlie's father. He asked Orion and the other coach confirmed it.  
  
Then Gordon recalled a conversation he had with Charlie four years ago when they had barely met. They were talking about their fathers and Charlie had said his mother and him had left his father. So what was Charlie's dad doing there?  
  
Orion noticed Gordon's confused face and wished he could tell him. But they couldn't talk in the courtroom and it would be rude to walk out halfway.  
  
Just as the judge was confirming the guardianship, Charlie stood up.  
  
"May I help you Charlie?" Judge Mallerbee asked Charlie.  
  
"Yes...I don't want to live with him." Charlie nearly yelled. His fists were shaking.  
  
The judge furrowed her eyebrows. She figured he wouldn't have a problem. He had been so quiet. "May I ask why?"  
  
Charlie froze when he felt his father's heated gaze upon him. He couldn't say it here. And he would have no case. There was no proof and he hadn't even hit Charlie...just his mother. And she was dead.  
  
His eyes filled up with tears at the word dead. His fists balled up into fists as he clenched his eyes closed. He couldn't say it. He would end up with his dad anyway and then he would have to deal with the consequences.  
  
"Charlie?" she asked again when he didn't say anything.  
  
He looked back up at her. "I just don't! I could live a-at the dorms at school! Others do! I wanna live in the dorms! I already have a room with two of my friends!" he shouted, hoping it would be enough.  
  
"That would be up to your father. He's your guardian and if he wishes, you may live in the dorms." She answered.  
  
"But I don't want him to be my guardian!" Charlie shouted, not knowing what he was going to do. It was worth a try.  
  
"Then who?" she asked, just to humor him.  
  
"Maybe Coach Bombay! Or, or SOMEONE!" Charlie said, fishing for names and finding none but his old hockey coach who had almost been his stepfather anyway.  
  
"Hm, that's very nice that you have people that close to you but your father is your legal guardian and next in line." The judge replied, not understanding why the boy didn't want to be with his father.  
  
"You make it sound like I'm some kind of fast food place or hand-me-down! One person comes, gets what they want, dies and then someone else takes over! Or when someone gets tired of me, they just die and leave me with some jerk!" Charlie nearly screamed, starting to get out of control.  
  
Mr. Conway was getting nervous so he reached for Charlie's hand but Charlie swatted it away. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, pulling away.  
  
"Charlie, calm down and don't yell!" George yelled, standing up to a little bit taller than Charlie's nearly six-foot frame  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Charlie yelled back, now completely in rage mode.  
  
"CHARLIE!" George yelled back, now mad too. He was still worried about Charlie telling. Not that they would believe the boy. But still. He needed to maintain control over the boy. He would be tough to handle.  
  
"WHAT? What do you want now?! I don't want to live with you!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"Why not?!" George asked before noticing it was a loaded question.  
  
But instead of taking that opportunity to put the abuse on his mother out in the open, Charlie was blinded by anger and said what rolled off his tongue.  
  
"You were never there! You weren't there when I took my first step, lost my first tooth, shot my first goal! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE FATHER!!!" Charlie screamed, his eyes an icy blue and his voice full of venom.  
  
George glared. Even with the relief George felt that Charlie didn't say anything about abusing Casey, he still felt that the control was slipping away from him and into the hands of his fourteen-year-old son. George grabbed Charlie's shoulders to try and calm him down when Gordon shot up from his seat.  
  
"Get your hands off Charlie!" Gordon yelled. All the yelling was starting to rub off.  
  
George did so but turned to the shorter man. "Who are you to tell me what to do?!"  
  
"Don't talk that way to Coach Bombay!" Charlie yelled at his dad.  
  
"ALL OF YOU! QUIET!" Judge Mallerbee screamed loudly as everyone shut up.  
  
As Charlie sat down, he was still shaking with anger. He couldn't believe it. This was so not fair!  
  
Gordon and George were still having a stare-down...though it seemed more like a "glare-down"  
  
"I guess this settles it. George, you have full custody. I'm sure Charlie'll warm up to you." Judge Mallerbee said, giving the troubled teen a weary look, not totally sure if he would warm up to his father or not.  
  
Charlie just looked up at the judge and suppressed a glare. It wasn't her fault. So to take out his anger, he took the book he had flipped through when they were waiting and slammed it on the table before storming out of the room.  
  
The Ducks and the two coaches flooded out after him while George Conway stood up, smiling to himself. He had won this one. He finally had his son. It was such a shame Casey had to die for it...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie was walking down the hall, pushing past anyone in his way. He couldn't believe it. It was final.  
  
He was stuck with his dad.  
  
The thought made him boil. He hated his father with a passion. He didn't know why, he just did. He hated him for hurting his mom and he hated him for taking her away. He also hated him for thinking he could just come in and Charlie would automatically like him.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
But Charlie had a gut feeling his dad had something to do with his mother's death. He didn't know why and he knew he couldn't prove it. It was just one of those feelings.  
  
Charlie stopped only when he saw a bench by some trees outside the courthouse. He sat down, knowing his dad would be there soon so he should enjoy his last moments before his dad came.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the Ducks pile around him and his two coaches right behind them.  
  
At least he had the Ducks.  
  
"Hey guys." He said, trying to pretend like he was okay, even though they had all seen him lose his cool back there.  
  
"You okay man?" Russ asked as he stepped forward.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. At least I have you guys, right?" Charlie said, trying his best to look on the bright side. Something he never was very good at...  
  
They all nodded. Not very convincing nods though. They all knew what Charlie's dad had done to Mrs. Conway so the idea of Charlie being alone with him in the same house was scary.  
  
Gordon stepped forward and sat by Charlie.  
  
"Hey Charlie." He said. He was finally able to talk to Charlie but wasn't sure what to say. He didn't expect to come here and find THIS problem with Charlie's dad!  
  
"Hey Coach." Charlie said, turning towards his old coach, Gordon Bombay.  
  
Just as Gordon was about to say some inspiring words of wisdom and courage, he was interrupted.  
  
"Charlie, come on. We gotta get home."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice and Charlie's face soured.  
  
"You go on, I'll catch up to ya." He said with no intentions of actually doing so.  
  
"No can do, son. You don't even know where we're going to live." George Conway retorted.  
  
'Darn.' Charlie thought as he stood up.  
  
"So?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Just come on." George said with a glare.  
  
Charlie returned the glare before complying.  
  
"Bye guys, see you tomorrow?" Charlie said as he walked off with his dad.  
  
"Yeah. See you then Conway!" Banks answered, still worried for Charlie but refused to show it.  
  
George tugged on Charlie's arm and Charlie roughly pulled away again, walking a considerable two feet away from his father, glaring all the way. He would go along but that didn't mean he had to like it. 


	10. We are doing WHAT!

I know I'm screwin' with Charlie's music interest but oh well. Who cares? Pretend he has a broad music interest, okay? Okay! ^_^ Oh, and I don't know when hockey season begins/ends or if the JV/Varsity game was supposed to be the last of the season on the movie but I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT EITHER!  
  
Okay, I'm sorry this took so long...I discovered the greatness that is Dawson's Creek and have read nearly every single Pacey/Joey fic in existence. It's true...I love'm! I've become a hardcore PJ shipper. And I've only seen 9 1/2 episodes...my mom made me go with her to drop of my cousin halfway through one of them...I cried...a lot...anyway, that's why this is so late. I've been caught up reading all the Dawson's Creek fics...it has its grasp on my life and doesn't appear to want to let me go just yet...it's even convinced me to buy the entire First Season on DVD...now if only I could convince my parents...wait! Alas! They said it was okay! But I won't get it till August 18...*cries* that's the first day of school! WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Liz- Okay, thanks! ^_^  
  
Joshrox116- Yes, dumb judge...you'll just have to see...  
  
Nellie- Thank you!  
  
Chelsea- Lol...*reads review and grins* Hey...Hilary, huh? Well that's lovely. Well I don't' want to keep you waiting TOO long. And I'm glad that it's in a GOOD way...^_^  
  
Jinx- Lol...why thank you. I hate George too...and he's like my little sick, demented creation. Lol...  
  
Teenage Slayer With Attitude- Heh...thanks. I'm glad I'm not the only one who didn't know its meaning.  
  
Skeet11- Lol, sorry to keep ya waiting.  
  
Schiz- *laughs hysterically and makes a George-voodoo-doll too*...*stabs it and laughs*...*shifty eyes and goes back to normal, tossing GVDD aside* Yes, everyone's skull does indeed have the density of lead. And thank you, I'm glad you're into it! ^^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 10-  
  
Charlie sat in his new room, music blaring on his headphones. His dad wouldn't let him hang out with his friends. He probably figured Charlie wouldn't come back.  
  
Not that he wasn't right in worrying about that in particular, it just didn't make Charlie's life any easier.  
  
Charlie looked up at his bare walls. His dad had told him not to bother unpacking. He didn't know why though. He figured his dad would be just dieing for Charlie to get adjusted the way he acted in the courtroom. Charlie didn't understand why his dad came after all these years anyway.  
  
They had only been there since that afternoon but Charlie was getting restless. He had calmed down quite a bit once he got in his room.  
  
No, it wasn't his room. It was the room he was staying in. It would never be his room.  
  
Charlie let out another depressed sigh. He had gotten over his silence phase but now he was just mad. Why did his mom have to go and die anyway?  
  
He let out an aggravated sigh. He was SO bored. His dad was such a butthead...  
  
Yes, that is something he was sure of.  
  
He hated his dad.  
  
With a passion.  
  
A BURNING passion, at that.  
  
Hated him hated him HATED HIM. Charlie wished for nothing more than for his father to be dead instead of his mother. If only he could arrange that. Too bad he couldn't. It was a nice thought though.  
  
Charlie was really angry at the time so he decided to match his music with his feelings. It helped make him feel better. So instead of trashing his room, he just listened to the song. THEN he would go trash his room. No, again, it wasn't his room. And everything was still in boxes so there was nothing to trash. Not to mention he couldn't leave the house.  
  
Man, life bites for Charlie Conway.  
  
As Charlie was putting Pink's "Family Portrait" in his CD player and starting it, his father barged in.  
  
Charlie turned to glare at his father. "HAVE YOU NO COMMON COURTASY?! Knock first!" he spat out, his words laced with malice.  
  
George just ignored him. "Start loading up." He said with enthusiasm.  
  
Charlie just stared at him like he had grown seven heads. "What are you talking about?" he asked, slipping off his headphones. He figured maybe he had heard wrong. He thought for a second that his dad had said to start loading up his boxes in the car AGAIN! Maybe the loud music WAS bad for his hearing...  
  
"I said to load your stuff back into the car. We're moving back to Montana!" George replied.  
  
"MON-MONTANA?!" Charlie said as he fell out of his chair.  
  
"Montana?!" he screamed again as it sunk into his brain what moving to Montana meant.  
  
It meant no more Ducks.  
  
His dad nodded. "Yes, I used to live there and I have a house there so that's where we're going. I'm sure you'll do fine. I registered you in another Academy just like Eden Hall so you'll feel right at home."  
  
"WH-WHAT?! ANOTHER prep school? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Charlie yelled again, abruptly standing up.  
  
"I've been told I am. But that won't change it any." George said before turning to leave.  
  
Charlie just stared out in front of him. He could NOT do this to him! He could even let the living with him slip but not moving him to another state! He was HAPPY at Eden Hall. He never thought the day he would catch himself saying that but it would be better than an Eden Hall-like school in ANOTHER STATE! And that was SOLELY because of the Ducks. Now he won't even have the Ducks.  
  
Being in the midst of preppies WITHOUT the Ducks was enough to nauseate the boy. And he thought being in a prep school WITH the Ducks was bad...  
  
He kicked the wall as hard as he could and left a hole the size of his foot in the wall. His mind was numbed with frustration and anger at the way things were working out so he didn't even give it a second glance. He figured he would regret it when the pain caught up with his foot or his dad found out.  
  
Whichever came first.  
  
Both would be painful.  
  
Charlie just let out a sigh, trying to calm his raging nerves. He knew this wouldn't help him now. It was much easier to yell at his mother than his father. Especially because his father was a man he associated abuse with...  
  
Charlie shook away that thought as he looked at the phone and then out the window. He couldn't help but wonder if he would even get to say goodbye to them.  
  
The teenage boy walked out of his room to find his dad.  
  
"Um, dad?" Charlie said, the word dad tasting sour on his tongue but he didn't know what else to call him. At least nothing that wouldn't result in being beheaded.  
  
George Conway turned towards his son. "Yes Charlie?"  
  
"Are we...leaving now?" he asked, trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." He replied, turning back to packing the last of his stuff. Apparently he had really thought this through. He must have really been counting on custody of Charlie.  
  
"Then can I say goodbye to my friends before you CRUELLY RIP me away from my life?" he said, giving into spite bubbling up from inside him.  
  
"Sure. But be back by seven." He said, never looking up from what he was doing.  
  
Charlie looked at the clock.  
  
6:30.  
  
Figures.  
  
Wasting no time, Charlie slipped on his blades and was about to take off when...  
  
"Charlie, take off those blades when you're in the house!" Mr. Conway yelled.  
  
Charlie just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the house. But instead of yelling something back, Charlie just kept going. He didn't have time to argue with his dad. If he started an argument, he could be there for a while. DEFINITELY past seven.  
  
He skated as fast as his legs would take him to the Eden Hall dorms, hoping for his sake they would be there.  
  
He took off his blades and put on sneakers that he had carried with him. He knew better than to roller blade UP the stairs. He still didn't understand the concept of not roller blading DOWN the stairs though.  
  
But he was going up so that didn't even matter.  
  
He ran down the hall as fast as he could and slammed into the door, unable to stop his momentum.  
  
He fell to the ground and nearly knocked some other random person in the hall down.  
  
As he was rubbing his head, Guy opened the door, wondering what the noise had been. He looked down to see Charlie on the floor, nursing his wounded head with a massage and muttered complaints.  
  
Adam peeked over Guy's shoulder.  
  
"Dude, where's the fire?" Guy asked.  
  
"Sorry, I was running and I couldn't stop..." he said, standing back up.  
  
"I think you've been spending to much time with Luis." Averman pointed out as he peeked out from behind Adam.  
  
Charlie heard an "I resent that curly boy!" from inside the room.  
  
"Everyone here?" Charlie asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Aren't they always?" Adam asked with a subtle complaint. He needed privacy every now and then. But it wasn't too bad.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's why I nearly subconsciously ran here rather than anywhere else."  
  
Adam was busy asking people why they never went to anyone else's dorm room but everyone just laughed.  
  
Charlie just took a deep breath. This room was becoming infamous for tragedy. It had survived all his troubles for the past month. Too bad he would probably never see it again...  
  
"Hey Charlie, did you escape prison?" Bombay asked. He was hanging out with the Ducks as well. So many people, such a small room. He would really miss it.  
  
"You could say that Coach." Charlie said as he sat down on the bed solemnly.  
  
It got quiet.  
  
"I've got bad news guys..." Charlie said, looking up at them.  
  
"That doesn't sound good." Goldburg said.  
  
"Naw duh, that's prolly why they call it baaad news." Dwayne said with his Southern drawl. He didn't mean for it to come out mean, it just did. Dwayne didn't know how to be mean intentionally.  
  
"Hush it cowboy. Let Charlie talk." Russ said, putting his index finger over his mouth to make Dwayne be quiet.  
  
Then is got quiet again. He looked back down at his lap. "My dad's moving me to Montana."  
  
It was silent for another moment before an uproar of protest rose. "WHAT?!"  
  
He just nodded before looking back up at them.  
  
"He, HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Adam yelled. No, this wasn't fair. Charlie was HIS best friend! How could someone just take that away? He couldn't talk to the other Ducks like he could Charlie. With Charlie, he knew he was being listened to. As much as he adored the other Ducks, he was closest to Charlie.  
  
"I know! It's not fair!" Connie said, angry herself that the guy the nerve to take away their Captain as well as their friend.  
  
"I'M SUING!" Julie yelled, standing up in outrage.  
  
"Um, Julie, kiddo you can't sue someone for moving." Bombay said softly to Julie.  
  
That didn't stop her from ranting though. "I DON'T CARE!!!"  
  
"Trust me, if you could, I would be first to it." Charlie said, sighing.  
  
"He's making me go to this stupid Prep school there too. He doesn't understand the only reason I'm in Eden Hall is for you guys. I'm gonna be ALONE in the stupid PREP SCHOOL!" Charlie yelled, slamming his fists on the bed.  
  
"That bites." Averman sad, giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Yeah, no joke. It's like rich preppies EVERYWHERE!" Portman said in disgust.  
  
"Um, Portman...we're surrounded by rich preppies here too." Fulton said, laughing nervously.  
  
Adam was insulted. "Hey!"  
  
"Yo, you don't count Cake-Eater. You cool." Russ added in.  
  
"SO! He won't have us Ducks to lean on for mental support. Too much exposure to rich preppies can effect your brain...they'll make you...one of them..." Portman said carrying on his conversation with Fulton, looking around nervously.  
  
"Insert twilight zone music here...doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo-OW!" Averman said, singing the twilight zone music before being whacked on the head by Connie to make him shut up.  
  
"I'm serious! We might lose Conway here!" Portman said, completely serious.  
  
"We're losing him anyway. Now don't scare him and make him think he's gonna turn into a Cake-Eater, no offense Banks." Russ said, turning to Adam for the last part.  
  
"None taken." Adam replied.  
  
"When do you have to leave Charlie?" Gordon Bombay asked, cutting to the point.  
  
This was when Charlie looked back down at is lap. "Tomorrow morning..." he said, his voice mixed with anger and depression.  
  
"Tomorrow MORNING?!" everyone shouted in unison.  
  
"What about the game, man?" Luis asked, remembering tomorrow night's hockey game with the Cardinals.  
  
"I'll be on the road to Montana...oh joy..." Charlie said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Coach Orion's gonna be MAD!" Guy said, frowning that Charlie had to leave. He could only imagine how traumatized Charlie was. First his abusive father stalks him, then his mom dies and he gets stuck with his abusive father who then moves him to Montana. Not fun.  
  
"I'll talk to him about it." Bombay said as he stood up to do so.  
  
"Thanks Coach." Charlie said as he gave Bombay a hug.  
  
"What's with all the sentimental stuff?" Bombay joked.  
  
"Just the fact I may never see you guys again and yet my dad expects me back by seven." Charlie replied.  
  
"What? SEVEN?!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. He's a real jerk. But I better go before HIS MAJESTY gets mad. Bye guys." Charlie said, putting sarcastic emphasis on "his majesty".  
  
They had a group hug before Charlie went ahead and left.  
  
Once he was gone, Bombay turned to the others and nodded. They had to do something for him. And they knew exactly what it would be... 


	11. Not So Safe Anymore

Okay, reading over the last chapter again, it kinda seems like the plot from Everwood. Lol...I didn't mean for it too. And I don't know if anyone else caught it. But I unintentionally did it. But this will be original (I hope). And I'm SOOOO sorry for the long wait! I've been moving from our temporary apartment into our new house so I've been really busy. Not to mention I just started High School where they actually BELIEVE in too much homework. I've been spoiled up until now. Just this week I've had enough homework to last my whole life. I'll stop making excuses now. Lol...anyway...you didn't come here to listen to me rant; you came for the next chapter! So read on, young grasshopper!  
  
DivaRane- Lol...that WOULD be funny...if I didn't already have a plot in mind, I might have had to use that idea. ^_^ Lol...  
  
Nellie- *blushes* Aw, you're so sweet! *tears up* I'm crying! *wipes away tears of joy* you guys are always so nice! And sorry for the wait...I'm having issues here.  
  
Chelsea- Lol, wait you must. It won't come out for quite a few chapters. ^_^ Lol, you and DivaRane apparently think alike. ^_^ And as for George, I hate him too. *nods* yeeeeep. And I created him. He's my own sick, demented little ummm...person. ^_^ Aw, no more Dawson's Creek? No more unrealistic- soap-opera- teen-angst?! I'm shattered! I bought the entire first season on DVD...lol...now THAT'S alotta Joshua Jackson. Not that you care, but me and my friend Liz stayed up nearly all night watching the entire first season of Dawson's Creek, the second Mighty Ducks movie and some scenes from the third, watched all the Special Features from The Skulls and stared at the cover of The Skulls. ^_^ Yeah, a Joshua Jackson-packed night. ^_^ Lol, you hate Katie Holmes, huh? Or technically, "JOEY", but that isn't the point. If Joey would just wake up and smell the coffee, I would be happy. I mean come ON, how can she be within a 100-mile radius of Pacey and NOT notice his hotness? Huh? HUH?! *clears throat* Anyway...  
  
Natasha- Why thank you! ...*reads "nefarious"*...*blinks*...*looks up big word*...OHHHH!!! I totally agree! ^_^ Heh.  
  
Skeet11- Thanks again! ^_^  
  
Sloane Miette- Yes, I think we should all go after George. Lol...btw, did you get home on time? ^_^  
  
Snorts90- Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Disney does. It's a sad world, huh?  
  
-Chapter 11-  
  
Charlie lay in bed, not wanting to get up. He knew as soon as he put his feet on the cold hardwood floor, his nightmare would come to life.  
  
The cold hard truth. He was moving to Montana whether he wanted to or not.  
  
But Charlie managed to convince himself if he just stayed in bed, all his troubles would go away. When he opened his eyes, he would be in his old room and his mom would still be alive. He would be greeted with old pictures of the Ducks and his infamous peewee hockey jersey. He would smell food coming from the kitchen. His mother's cooking. She occasionally made breakfast before leaving for work. His father wouldn't be there and he wouldn't be moving to Montana.  
  
Life would be as it was before...him...  
  
Charlie involuntarily groaned at the thought.  
  
Charlie's blue eyes slowly opened and saw the ceiling. Not even the ceiling was the same.  
  
He frowned. He wasn't home. He never would be again. Moving didn't feel right. He had spent the last ten years of his life in Minneapolis. Why did he have to move now? His friends were here. His safe place.  
  
The Ducks.  
  
He sighed and sat up in bed. Putting his bare feet on the cold wooden floor, he shivered. He better have carpet in the new house or there would be bloodshed. He hated it when his feet were cold...  
  
He sighed one last time before fully standing up and getting some clothes out of a box. He was mad that he had to move...if given more time, he would've protested. Maybe that's why his dad waited till the day before to 'enlighten' him.  
  
Maybe his dad was smarter than he let on.  
  
Nah, he just knew the ropes on how to torture poor, unsuspecting teenage boys who despise him.  
  
As he put on his green Duck jersey from peewees, he heard the radio playing a song softly. He had never heard the song before but the depressing melody fit his mood so he decided to listen.  
  
'playground school bell rings again  
  
rain clouds come to play again  
  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
hello  
  
if I smile and don't believe  
  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
don't cry  
  
suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
hello I'm still here  
  
all that's left of yesterday'  
  
By the end of the song, Charlie's eyes were brimming with tears. It seemed like the song was fit for him at that moment. Well, except for the school bell and rain clouds. But that isn't the point.  
  
Charlie then heard the man on the radio identify it as "Hello" by Evanescence. It was a new CD out and it was titled "Fallen".  
  
Note to self: Buy that CD.  
  
He wipes the unshed tears away and took in a deep breath before remembering something.  
  
His mother's funeral.  
  
He quickly ran a hand through his hair, deciding that brushing it would be a wasted effort at the time. He then ran downstairs and smacked into his father who had been walking up the stairs.  
  
They both flew in different directions and landed roughly on the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Charlie said, rubbing his now-throbbing head.  
  
"Watch where I'M going?! You're the one who ran into me!" his dad countered. They were on a rough spot. Then again, they were always on a rough spot. And they would always be. Anything other than that would upset the balance of the universe.  
  
"No! YOU ran into ME! You're such a jerk! You stalk me, kill my mom, take custody of me and move me away from my life!" Charlie spat angrily. Their conversation had been at least CLOSE to civil up until this point.  
  
"I did NOT kill your mother! What makes you that?" George said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Because you just seem like that kind of person! And all this started happening when YOU showed up! Life was just great until YOU came along! I wish YOU would've died instead of mom!" Charlie yelled, his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
He then felt knuckles connect with his face. "Get a hold of yourself Charlie!"  
  
Charlie stuttered backwards as his cold hand flew to the sore, burning spot on his cheek. His eyes looked up with horror. His dad had hit him. ACTUALLY hit him.  
  
Then George noticed the fatal error he had just made.  
  
"Charlie, I'm sorry! I just got a little carried away! But you weren't listening. I didn't mean to!" George said, hoping he could get this cleared up. It would NOT look good in front of the judge.  
  
Charlie just stood there, part in shock and the rest in anger. He couldn't believe the NERVE of this guy. His FATHER, who he would be LIVING with, just smacked him in the face. It stung like you wouldn't believe too.  
  
He gave his father a burning glare before storming off. He would not stand there and take that.  
  
"Charlie! Come back down here!" George yelled up to Charlie.  
  
Charlie turned back to his father, eyes burning with hatred. "Why? So you can smack me around a little more? Maybe give me a black eye this time?"  
  
"No Charlie, I'm telling you, I didn't mean too! Please Charlie! You have to believe me! I would never hurt you on purpose. You're my son and I love you. Please listen." George pleaded.  
  
Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. His dad seemed so sincere. It made him wonder. Could his dad be telling the truth? Maybe he HADN'T meant to hit him. Charlie knew he wasn't the most levelheaded person himself, but still...  
  
The nearly six-foot teenager let out a sigh and looked at his dad. He knew he was taking a gamble here but he figured if he wanted to survive the trip to Montana, he should at least PRETEND to be civil. He decided he would give his dad ONE MORE CHANCE before retaliating. Besides, if he pulled that again, Charlie figured he could take him on.  
  
"Okay. You're forgiven...for now." Charlie said reluctantly.  
  
When George opened up his arms for a hug, Charlie just stared at him. "That's pushing it a little though."  
  
George smiled. That was a good enough answer for him. Now with that out of the way...  
  
"Um...dad?" Charlie started.  
  
"Yes Charlie?" George said in a sickeningly sweet voice. The change in attitude disturbed Charlie a little but he shrugged it off.  
  
"What are we doing for mom's...funeral." Charlie said, his voice quieting drastically at the word 'funeral'.  
  
George furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He had not even thought of that yet. He was sure they could do a quick one that day then be off be evening.  
  
But he couldn't let Charlie know he hadn't given a funeral a second thought. That would seem...suspicious almost. He had counted on just getting out of there without any snags. But with this DARLING child of his, George decided most of his plan would be slightly off. But it was a setback he was willing to face.  
  
"Um, today. We are doing that...today..." he answered quickly.  
  
Too quickly.  
  
"Um dad? I thought we were leaving this morning. We won't have time..." Charlie said in confusion.  
  
"Uh, CHANGE OF PLANS! Yes, we will do a quick funeral, burry her and THEN we'll start our drive to Montana!" George said, hoping the boy didn't catch onto his uncertainty.  
  
"Okay...I guess...can I invite the Ducks?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Ducks?" George said with question.  
  
"My hockey team?" Charlie said, hoping to spring any memory of his best friends. You would think someone's STALKER would know the name of the STALKEE'S hockey team...  
  
Something in the older male Conway clicked. "Oh yeah, those kids you hang out with all the time. Yeah, sure I guess. But RIGHT AFTER the funeral, we're out! Kapeesh?"  
  
Charlie didn't care as long as they came. "Kapeesh! I'm gonna go tell them! Thanks dad!" Charlie said, dashing out the door as quick as he could, the burning, throbbing sensation on his cheek starting to fade from his mind but not from his face.  
  
George was stunned. The kid said THANKS to him. Maybe this would work out better than he thought. It works even better if they can get along.  
  
Charlie bolted around the corner to reveal the empty basketball court...no Ducks.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
School.  
  
They were in school.  
  
Charlie mentally hit himself upside the head. Of COURSE they were in school! He wasn't only because he was moving. But what about the funeral?  
  
He turned and kicked the brick wall in frustration. Life was NOT being his friend these days. He felt the sudden urge to break and/or hit something but could find nothing. And if punching a brick wall hurt HALF as much as kicking it, then Charlie wasn't looking forward to that experience. His foot was REALLY starting to hurt...  
  
He took a step back to calm down. He really needed to stop the violent tendencies. It was just so HARD! The nagging in the back of his brain to kick something REALLY hard was bugging him. He learned brick walls didn't make good targets. Neither did walls. He would stick with wire fences. They bended.  
  
Why did it have to be a school day? Why must everything be so difficult? If his stalker dad was going to abduct him and his mom was going to die, you would think Fate would have the decency to make it convenient for the Ducks to GO to the funeral...  
  
But alas, no. Life was cruel that way.  
  
He glanced at his watch. It was about nine in the morning and Charlie still felt traces of sleepiness. Maybe he could just trek over to Eden Hall and ask for their presence. He was sure they could miss ONE MORE DAY of school for the funeral...  
  
He finally arrived at the large school. It was as intimidating as ever. He swung open the large double doors and made his way to the office.  
  
Charlie breathed easily as he walked up to the woman at the desk. He put on a pitiful look for the effect. He could be pretty pitiful-looking when he tried...  
  
"Ma'am?" he said in a small voice.  
  
The elderly lady looked up from her place at the desk. When she saw who it was, her face softened. The entire faculty had been told about his mother's death and his leaving the school, supposedly against his will.  
  
"Yes young man?" she asked gently.  
  
"I was wondering if I could pull the JV hockey team from classes. My mom is having her funeral today and I wanted them to be there." He said solemnly.  
  
The lady nodded and picked up the intercom to speak. "Attention all Ninth grade teachers. Please send all JV hockey players to the office. I repeat, all Ninth grade teachers, send all JV hockey players to the office immediately."  
  
Charlie gave a faint smile. This was really it. He was inviting them to his mother's funeral. Something he didn't think he would be doing for a LONG time.  
  
Within a few minutes, the entire team walked into the office. And to be blunt, they were surprised to see a depressed Charlie waiting there for them.  
  
"Guys, I talked to my father and he said we're having the funeral today before we leave. I wanted to tell you that you're invited." Charlie said as they left the office.  
  
They all nodded. They had been wondering about that as well.  
  
"You gonna tell Bombay?" Guy asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I just decided while I was out I would get you guys. My father is obsessed with getting out of Minnesota so he's probably already calling everyone to arrange it. Not to mention this seems to be the first thought he's given it." Charlie said.  
  
"Bummer." Fulton replied, feeling sorry for Charlie again.  
  
They stepped out into the sun. It was warming quite a bit and a breeze was starting to flow through.  
  
"If it isn't the little Duckies. What a coincidence. Are the portraits of perfection skipping?" they heard a voice from the shadows say.  
  
They turned to try and figure out the source of the voice. When the male figure stepped out from the shadows, they realized it was the Captain of an opposing team. It just happened to be the team they were supposed to face that very night.  
  
Soon enough the rest stepped out behind him. They, of course, were quite a bit bigger. The bad guys always are. It's an unwritten rule. Well, now it's written but I'm getting off track...back to the story...  
  
Where was I? Oh yes, the rest of the team stepped out into the light and the Ducks frowned.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Cake-Eater. We have an excuse." Charlie spat, not particularly in the mood for confrontation. Or maybe he was in the mood for confrontation and was just afraid of what he'd do if he was properly provoked.  
  
"What's that, bird-brain? School too hard for you so you skip?" one said from behind the Captain.  
  
"Bird-brain? I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. And who are you to talk? You're obviously skipping also. We're actually on our way to a funeral. We have somewhere to be so if you would be so kind as to let us go on, it would be very much appreciated." Charlie said evenly, keeping his anger in check.  
  
"Hey Duck, you wanna start something?" another guy from the team said.  
  
"If he did, would he be asking you to get out of his way?" Fulton asked, looking at him like he was stupid.  
  
A few of them stepped forward and another shoved Fulton back. Portman lashed forward and punched him in the face. As a fight started, Banks yelled out.  
  
"Let's save it for the ice, okay? We still need to tell Bombay. We don't have time for these losers."  
  
"Wow, Banksie grew a backbone!" Russ said sarcastically as Adam gave him a ticked off look. Russ just held his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to start something inside Duck lines...again.  
  
"Yeah, let's go on. My dad probably has it all mapped out by now. If we don't hurry, he might just cremate her or something." Charlie said, completely serious.  
  
They all nodded and left the other team behind. Fighting off the ice wasn't the best idea at the time. It was then that Adam noticed the fading bruise from Charlie's face. The suspicious thing was Charlie wasn't part of the fight; he had been standing by Adam, completely out of harm's way the whole time. So how could he have a bruise? And why hadn't he noticed it before?  
  
"Charlie?" Adam started.  
  
Charlie turned a questioning glance to Adam while everyone turned to listen to whatever would be said. They were sure it would be interesting. It always was.  
  
"Yeah Banks?"  
  
"Why is there a bruise on you cheek?" Adam asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
Charlie immediately clammed up. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell them his father hit him. He had to come up with a story...and fast.  
  
The other Ducks looked at his face and saw the large bruise on his face for the first time. They couldn't believe they had MISSED it.  
  
"Um, I was walking up to my door and it opened really fast and hit me in the face." Charlie lied through his teeth, hoping no one would sense his lie.  
  
Adam looked hesitant. Charlie seemed to be hiding something but Adam refused to jump to conclusions. He just hoped, for Charlie's sake, that Charlie was telling the truth.  
  
Charlie then thought this over. He couldn't believe he could have a bruise. He knew his father had hit him pretty hard but enough to bruise him? Charlie had thought it was a minor hit. He obviously hit him hard enough to leave a big purple mark on his face.  
  
Gee, how convenient.  
  
And of course his friends know this before him.  
  
But while he was nervous, he was thrilled that they noticed. He knew it sounded stupid, but they cared enough to be worried. Even after the brawl they just had. They really did care about him. And he loved them more then anything else in his life.  
  
He borrowed Banksie's cell phone to call his dad for the time of the funeral. As Charlie figured, his dad had already planned it out. It would be in one hour. He then called Bombay and invited him. Bombay said he'd be there.  
  
It was only a matter of time. 


	12. The Funeral

OMG...PEOPLE I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! Truth be told, I feel really bad about my lack of updating. And while I'm on this whole truthful rampage, this has been written for awhile. Since my school work overload, I haven't really taken the time to actually POST it. I hope I haven't lost any readers...o.O I'll try to keep it comin' quicker, but teachers in my new school have ZERO sympathy for my poor Freshman soul...  
  
Ah, now moving on to that which has encouraged me through thick and thin...MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!  
  
Death To All Rubix Cubes- Thank you for this...inspiring and enlightening review. ^_^ And don't you worry, George will pay for his crimes...someday...*suspenseful music*  
  
Nellie2- Thank you so much! ^_^  
  
Chelsea- Ah, thank you. ^_^ You never cease to flatter me. *grins* Love ya to death! I'm glad I've portrayed George as a good bad guy...wait...something about that sounds a little confusing...good bad guy? Meh, oh well...you know what I mean. And I am SO proud of how obsessed you can get. Us obsessive people should stick together! I hope you forgive me for this long over-due update...  
  
Liz- Ah, Liz. ^_^ I laugh at you. ^_^ I really do. *grins* Just kidding...have fun staring at Elijah Wood. Though I strongly prefer Joshua Jackson, that's just me...^_^  
  
Snorts90- Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
SpikeytheHedgehog- No problem, we need WAY more Charlie angst...we really do. Us Charlie-peeps gotta stick together YO! ^_^ Lol...*lets out sigh of relief* I'm glad my SHAMELESS PLUG didn't upset you. Lol...some people might get bent out of shape about advertising one's own work in another's review...lol...but your cool. Major kudos. ^_^ *shrugs* you'll just have to see...*evil smile*  
  
Sloane Miette- OOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOooo!!!! Sugar? Sugar? Really? *grins* I like you. You're cool. ^_^ And I do accept bribes. Lol...^_^ But I am sorry for the wait. Bad me! *slaps wrists*  
  
Missa- Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait!  
  
Joshrox116- No prob! ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Torianne- Glad you like it. ^_^  
  
Adriana- Lol, thanks for your nice review. And as for Bombay's part in this story, he comes in later. Trust me, it'll be awhile but he DOES take some action. I'm just building it up for a later plot. SEVERAL people have mentioned Bombay's inactivity but it will change sometime in the future. And as for updating, for some strange reason your review was what made me update. I don't know why, but reading your review made me sit down and post this. So everyone should thank you for somehow possessing me and making me update. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- ...nope, I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 12-  
  
The group of teenage hockey players met up at Charlie's 'new-almost-old' house. His dad was driving them there. Charlie had given Bombay directions to meet them to leave. They would need him as a driver because there was NO way 13 teenagers would fit in one single car. Not that they would fit into two cars either...they would just have to squish together really tight...  
  
George Conway stood at the door with a sour face. He was upset that his son had to bring all his smelly, loud, annoying little hockey friends along but he told himself that it would only be for the short ceremony. Then they would be on the road.  
  
After waiting a few minutes, Gordon Bombay and Ted Orion drove up in their own respective cars. George looked confused. He thought only that annoying short guy that he fought with in the courthouse was coming. Now there was ANOTHER guy too. His son sure had a bunch of people around. How inconvenient...this would be a LONG funeral...  
  
George stepped into his car without a word, glared at Charlie with a look that said 'you're riding with me', and closed the door behind him.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes before turning to his friends. "Anyone care to join me in the crazy car?"  
  
They all exchanged looks.  
  
Julie, Adam and Fulton decided to ride with him. Julie because she was worried about him, Adam because it was his best friend, and Fulton for protection. Just in case his dad tried anything...  
  
Kenny, Portman, Russ, Dwayne, and Averman squeezed into Orion's car. Portman rode shotgun while Ken, Russ, Dwayne, and Averman all squished themselves into a three-seat space.  
  
Goldburg rode shotgun in Bombay's car with Guy, Connie, and Luis in back. They were far more comfortable than those stuck in Orion's car...  
  
Soon enough the three cars took off for the park where the funeral was to be held. Charlie was silent the whole way, remembering not too long ago when he had been doing a similar thing for their friend, Hans. Only then, of course, it hadn't been his mother's funeral and he wasn't stuck in such close quarters to his father.  
  
It took about fifteen minutes to get there. No one said a single word...especially those in Charlie's car. His dad scared them a little.  
  
They all piled out of the cars. Charlie then looked at himself and frowned. He wasn't exactly in funeral clothes. He was in jeans and a shirt. He felt so bad that he didn't get the chance to dress up for respect.  
  
It didn't take the others long to realize it in themselves as well. But despite their attire, they walked over to where the casket was. It appeared Mr. Conway had called ahead and had it put there before they arrived.  
  
Figured he would do something like that. Eager to get it over with.  
  
The priest began reading stuff off and the funeral overall took about 10-15 minutes total. They didn't even see her get buried. As soon as the ceremony was off, George got Charlie, dragged him to the car and started to turn on the car. Charlie barely got out a goodbye before they were on their way back to pack things into the moving van. Charlie hadn't gotten to say a word to ANYONE! Not even Bombay! At least everyone had forgotten about that stupid bruise...  
  
"Hello? DAD?! I didn't even get to say bye to them! And how are they supposed to get home? We were Adam, Julie, and Fulton's RIDE!" Charlie said in horror as he watched the silhouettes of his friends fade into the horizon.  
  
"I'm sure they'll find a way. They have those other two men to drive them." George replied evenly.  
  
Charlie gaped. "How are they supposed to fit TWELVE people in TWO small cars?! Fourteen including the drivers!"  
  
"I'm sure they're intelligent young people, they'll figure it out." He replied, his eyes never straying from the road and his voice never wavering.  
  
Charlie couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! Now Julie, Adam, and Fulton would have to somehow fit into the two already crowded cars.  
  
"You're such a jerk, you know that?" Charlie said, glaring and crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"I do now." George replied as he continued driving.  
  
"Do you know how much I hate you?" Charlie asked.  
  
"No, enlighten me." The elder Conway said as he raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
Charlie was boiling. He couldn't believe this...his father was MOCKING him!  
  
But he couldn't think of a response that could ever get the point across to his father the amount of malice he harbored towards him. It just didn't exist in simple human terms.  
  
"No, you don't even DESERVE to know how much I hate you! You aren't WORTHY! Even if I were to TELL you, you wouldn't understand because the definition of how much I hate you is INCOMPREHENSIBLE!" Charlie spat out.  
  
George just nodded, his eyebrow raised in amusement. "You've really given this a lot of thought, haven't you son?"  
  
This only made Charlie even madder. "You think this is FUNNY?! Do you ENJOY mocking me? Do you find PLEASURE in ruining my life? Because you're doing a freakin' good job at it!"  
  
"You're getting so worked up over this Charlie. It isn't that big of a deal." George said as he stopped for a red light.  
  
"Yes it is! You're moving me from the only home I've ever known! I don't want to live in Montana!" Charlie protested.  
  
"I know you don't now, but I'm sure you'll get used to it." Mr. Conway said, wondering how long he could exchange conversation with his son before the boy ripped out his shoelaces and tried to strangle him on the spot.  
  
Charlie just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sort of sounded like "yeah, whatever".  
  
The rest of the drive was in silence. Charlie figured if this was any preview of what it would be like on their trip to Montana, he would save himself the pain and agony he would have to endure and stab himself right on the spot.  
  
By the time they arrived back, the U-Haul had most of their boxes packed into the large U-Haul van.  
  
"You must really wanna get there. It's only ten and we're already packed, even with the funeral." Charlie said with spite.  
  
His father didn't answer; he only walked over to speak with the U-Haul guy about their stuff.  
  
Charlie just sighed and looked at the large van. It held all of his stuff. All his father's stuff. All his mother's stuff.  
  
This was not going to be fun at all...  
  
"Get in the car, Charlie, we're heading to Montana!" his father said enthusiastically  
  
Letting out another groan and giving the area one last look, he stepped back into the car. It seemed like there was nothing he could do. He was going to Montana whether he liked it or not.  
  
----A Few Days Later----  
  
Charlie's head was banging up against the cold window. He was snoring softly and his mouth was slightly open. He was curled up into a little ball in the front seat, clutching a pillow in his arms.  
  
The car stopped abruptly but not even that woke the boy from his slumber.  
  
"Charlie? Charlie, we're here." His father said, shaking him.  
  
The fourteen-year-old muttered something incoherent under his breath and buried his head in the pillow.  
  
"Charlie, I said we're here. You can get out of the car." he tried again.  
  
Again, the same response.  
  
"Charlie! Wake up!" George said, shaking Charlie again.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Charlie eventually said before covering his head with his arms.  
  
"We're at the house. You can go back to sleep once we get inside if you'd like." George said, knowing there was no hope of him carrying the boy inside. Charlie was nearly his size and still growing. Charlie had definitely inherited his father's height.  
  
Charlie groaned again but opened a single eye. He muttered something George couldn't understand. But when Charlie got up and started walking to the house in a daze, he decided it didn't matter that much anyway.  
  
The house was huge; it was definitely in the rich part of town. But Charlie was far too tired to think of that fact at that given moment. The only thing that was on his mind was sleep. It was 3:00 in the morning. What decent human being woke his son up at three in the morning?  
  
Charlie swung open the door and fell asleep on the rug in the doorway. He then decided, after nearly being stepped on by his father, that the couch would probably be the smarter choice. The house was already furnished so if Charlie's mind had not been clouded with sleepiness, he probably would've noticed it sooner.  
  
"Charlie?" his father said as he leaned over the boy's sleeping form. He had nearly stepped on him on the way in. Luckily the kid was smart enough to move to the couch after that. But now he had the feeling the couch would be occupied for quite some time.  
  
George then decided sleep didn't sound like such a bad idea after all. He had been going on coffee and the "magic blue stuff" as he called it. (Ha, Liz...you know what I'm talking about, don't you? Cam and Deanna LIVE on the magic blue stuff a.k.a. Bawls...heh...oh, sorry...back to the fic...)  
  
He decided he would lie down, even if only for a few minutes. Yes, only few minutes...he would get right back up...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie stirred in his sleep. The light was pouring in from an open window. He reluctantly opened his eyes and blinked, trying to get adjusted to the sudden light.  
  
"Where am I?" he muttered, completely disoriented. He didn't recognize anything.  
  
Then he remembered the move. How that could have slipped his mind, he didn't know.  
  
"I see you're awake." George Conway said as he walked over to the teen.  
  
Charlie muttered something under his breath and turned to glare at his father. He didn't want to deal with him this early in the morning.  
  
"It's too early, go away..." Charlie mumbled, hoping he could somehow get back to sleep.  
  
"Early? Son, it's noon..." George said with a smirk.  
  
Charlie turned a half opened eye to his father. His father was pointing to something at the far wall so Charlie followed the invisible line with his eyes. There was a clock. And he hated to say it, but his dad was right. It was noon.  
  
The teen groaned. He didn't want to get up. At least he got the day off and tomorrow was a Saturday so he wouldn't have to go to prepsville until Monday.  
  
With that, George Conway walked off to do whatever crazy, murdering, stalker fathers do in their spare time while Charlie took in his surroundings.  
  
Expensive, Cake-Eater stuff EVERYWHERE!!  
  
Charlie let out an agonized, head-splitting scream.  
  
George Conway and several maids rushed in like Armageddon was coming.  
  
"Charlie, Charlie! What's wrong? What happened?" his dad asked frantically as his son sat their, petrified.  
  
"Master Charlie, what is the matter?" a maid with a thick British accent asked.  
  
His father was apparently rich enough to have maids...MAIDS!  
  
Charlie turned his horrified face towards them. Then he says in a soft voice, "I don't wanna be a Cake-Eater..."  
  
Every one of their faces went blank.  
  
"A what?" his father questioned, confusion clearly written on his face.  
  
Charlie just shook his head and turned back to the wall with horror. The last time he had seen so many expensive things in one place was when he visited Adam's house one time. He nearly broke something important and decided he didn't like extreme wealth. He didn't like being poor either, he just would prefer middle class. That way they had it easy enough so he didn't have to get a job at fourteen but not so rich that he was terrified to TOUCH anything...just WHAT does his dad DO?!  
  
The maids exchanged looks that said, 'weird kid...' and went on with what they had been doing: cooking lunch and cleaning.  
  
George Conway raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong Charlie, you looked somewhat startled."  
  
"Wh-wh...huuuh..." he started, not really knowing what to say. He was still in shock that he was gonna LIVE in the midst of Cake-Eaters...they'll be...everywhere...  
  
*HE* was gonna be a Cake-Eater! NOOO!!!  
  
"NOOO!!!" he said, this time out loud.  
  
Mr. Conway furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong with you Charlie? Something wrong?"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE A CAKE-EATER!!!" he yelled for the second time.  
  
"Yes, I heard you but what are you talking about?" George asked, not having the slightest clue WHAT a "Cake-Eater" was, except someone who eats cake...which didn't seem to bad to him...  
  
Charlie took a second to calm himself and regain composure. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go reek havoc- I mean...find and unpack my room..." Charlie said, sneaking out of the room.  
  
George just raised his eyebrows and sighed. Teenagers and their strange tendencies these days...  
  
Charlie bolted up the winding stairs before pausing to look around. This place was huge...where WAS his room anyway?! 


	13. Excursions of the CD Buying Kind

Ah...la-dee-da...I forgot what I was gonna say...ummmm...I'm sure it'll come to me later...anyway, until it does, Liz and I just finished watching D3...again...ah, I love that movie...I love Charlie...  
  
Oh, and yes...I know that the last scene would probably NEVER happen, but HEY! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! In this psychotic little universe I've tossed Charlie into, it DOES! Because I, the author, said so. ^_^ That's all for now...  
  
SpikeytheHedgehog- Lol, why thank you. It came to me randomly. Oh, and don't worry. I'm not abandoning you. I just need to add some contrast. It pains me because I've noticed how civil he's been acting. But trust me, it doesn't last long. It I made him seem civil so he could have a major mood swing. Lol. Now the fun begins...oh, and Krista2 said you recommended her...THANKS A LOT I LOVE YOU BUNCHES! *big hug*  
  
Liz- Lol...Josh definitely rocks me socks. I'm stuck on him right now and...yeah. Joshua Jackson rules, yo! ^_^ Lol...well, you are driving the lovely one-hour drive from your house to my house as I type this, so I guess that's all I must say.  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.DramaQueen- Lol, yes, I know it's wrong. It really is. I guess that's why my sick, demented little brain created this idea. *shrugs* Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Death To All Rubix Cubes- Lol, I guess I hadn't really noticed how nice I had made Charlie father until everyone mentioned it. Don't worry, he morphs back into demented psycho soon enough. And as for the British lady killing George in his sleep, if she did that, I wouldn't have much of a story, now would I? ^_^  
  
Chelsea- Aye, how goes it? Your reviews always cheer me up. Snap me back into my writing fits. Hehehe...you're an odd one. ^_^ And as for my story being Baldwinlicious and udderly (moo) cool...thanks, I think. ^_^ I agree. I didn't like Grade 8 either...but now I am back at the bottom of the food chain as a mere fish...I liked being on top...*sniff* oh well, I'll recover. I'm in a new town and a new school this year as well. It's like, hey, can I pack up my friends in a paper bag and bring them with me? Unfortunately, my parents wouldn't let me. It's very sad...anyway, that's not the point. Yes, OBSESSIVE CHELSEA'S ALL THE WAY, YO!!!! *grins* We do give the name 'Chelsea' a good name, don't we? ^_^  
  
Chroni- You love it and you hate it? Why do you hate it? Is that a bad thing? *has an aneurysm* Um...anyway, Bawls is cool. My brother drinks it as much as possible. I've never actually had it before, but they said it tastes good. One of these days I'm gonna have some! Lol...and yes, it has MUCH caffeine. ^_^ Caffeine...good...  
  
Nellie2- Aw, why thanks you! *tears up* I have provoked hate in your soul! I'm so proud! *wipes away tears of happiness and pride* Lol. And thank you, that means a lot to me. ^_^  
  
Pheonix feathers- Thanks. And I'm sorry about you dad. But I'm glad you liked the fic. ^_^  
  
Krista2- Lol, yeah, I would be pretty creeped out if someone called me Lady Chelsea. ^_^ And yay for you reading this! ^_^ Lol. Sophie recommended me? How sweet of her! *scrolls up and adds a thank you to Sophie's review response* ^_^ I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm doin' my bestest! ^_^  
  
Chorins96- I agree, there is a great lack of Charlie angst...but every little bit helps! I have another Charlie fic cooking in my brain but I KNOW that if I post it, this will never get done...lol...I like, have writers A.D.D. or something...^_^ I hate to say it, but this is about to get 'happy' for a few chapters. Yes, I know this is angst. But I kinda have the whole 'Charlie gets a false sense of security when his world crumbles around him' thing comin'. But FEAR NOT! The angst WILL be back. You must be patient, young grasshopper...  
  
Sloane Miette- Tee hee. ^_^ Oh, you're very welcome. *smiles* Gosh, I love that CD...there are just no words. ^_^ You went out and bought the CD? How awesomely cool! Isn't it amazing? EVANESCENCE ROCKS MY SOCKS!!!! And I assure you, there will most likely be many unwanted lyrics splashed throughout chapters. At least every now and then. I can relate most of those songs to this story that it isn't even funny. And if one DOESN'T fit, I COULD make it fit very easily. ^_^ Ah, thank you! I rock our world! :P Hah...daddy-dearest...^_^ I hope this chapter is to your liking.  
  
Adriana3- Ah, no one is thanking you? How sad...well, *I* thank you! ...and at least somebody likes the Cake-Eater thing. ^_^ I'm having FAR to much fun with this...o.O...and don't worry, Bombay shows up...um...later. o.O Much later, but he comes nonetheless...wow, I have caused insomnia! It's a new height for me! ^_^ YAY! I met your deadline! ^_^ Tee hee hee...^_^ Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 13-  
  
A young maid, around seventeen or eighteen, walked up to the very confused boy. She felt his pain. She had been very lost the first time she came here too. It was so freakin' HUGE!  
  
"Sir?" she said quietly as she tapped on Charlie's shoulder.  
  
"AH!" he nearly screamed at the sudden contact.  
  
She just smiled. "Hello Mr. Conway, need any help?"  
  
Charlie just blinked and nodded. The girl had come out of NOWHERE! Not only was the place HUGE but people popped out of NOWHERE too!  
  
As soon as he got a hold of himself and slow down his heartbeat a little, he found words. "That would be nice. Yes, help would be very nice. I um, kinda can't find my room..."  
  
The maid smiled again. She wasn't surprised he was a little lost. Not only was the place extremely large, but she had also heard from another maid that he had been living with his mother in Minneapolis, Minnesota in an apartment most of his life.  
  
"You can choose any room you like. It's not for a lack of choices." The maid replied.  
  
"Uh...cool. What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Alyssa. But I should get back to work now. I don't want to get into any more trouble. Just tell me if you need any more help." She said with a warm smile as she tucked a few strands of short, honey colored hair behind her ear.  
  
The fourteen year old smiled back. "Sure thing Alyssa. Oh, and you can call me Charlie. 'Mr. Conway' makes me sound like my dad...creeps me out." He said with a grin.  
  
She gave him a nervous smile. She wasn't used to first-name basis with one of the Masters. She would probably get in trouble. But if he wished to be called Charlie, she would call him Charlie.  
  
"Of course Charlie." She said, the word "Charlie" coming out somewhat awkward.  
  
He grinned at her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. See you around, Alyssa!" he said as he began checking out the billions of rooms he could corrupt to his liking.  
  
Then he found it. It was the only empty one left so not only did he like it's design the best, but they wouldn't have to gut it out to refill it with Charlie's stuff.  
  
It was a big open space with a large window on the far wall with a place to sit. The floor was a thick, dark red carpet.  
  
'Good for spills...' he thought absently as he walked in and looked around.  
  
The ceiling slanted and there was a large bed against the left wall, which was opposite from the window on the right wall. It didn't have any sheets or anything. Charlie figured his dad had this room in mind for him anyway. All the other rooms had stuff in them.  
  
He decided it would have to do. He would cover as much of the walls with all the hockey posters and newspaper articles he could get his hands on.  
  
While Charlie was working out the kinks in his mind, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"AH!" he shouted and whipped around to face the person, startled for the second time that day. In the last ten minutes for that matter.  
  
"Sorry to scare you, son. I just wanted to see if you had found your room." George said with another one of those sickeningly sweet smiles he had adopted lately.  
  
Charlie's face went from surprised to agitated. He decided he would get a lock on the door too. That way his dad couldn't just barge in. And what was with the whole sneaking up on him thing lately? Did he have a big sign on his back that said "Sneak up on me! I like to be scared!"?  
  
"Well I did. So you can leave now." He said, turning back to his room. Or at least what would be his room.  
  
"I'll tell the guys to start bringing your stuff up now. They were taking a rest too. Imagine that, even worker-people get tired...who would've thought?" George muttered as he walked down the stairs.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes darkly. That proved it; his dad was indeed a butthead. Not that there was ever any doubt, it was just an observation.  
  
"This is craziness..." Charlie muttered as he looked around. He never thought in a million years he would be here...  
  
Eventually the U-Haul guys had carried all of Charlie's boxes upstairs and left them in his room. Charlie opened them all up and began putting stuff on his walls and putting sheets and covers on his bed.  
  
He put a framed article of their win in the peewee championships on the wall above his bed. It had been a gift Coach Bombay had given him. He told him he couldn't take it but that didn't stop Bombay. He said that he refused to let Charlie forget the Ducks.  
  
As if Charlie could EVER forget the Ducks.  
  
He then finished nailing posters and various hockey things on his walls.  
  
"How am I EVER going to fill up this wall space?" Charlie asked himself as he let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto his bed. He had also never thought he'd be complaining about too much space and too little stuff. It was usually the other way around...  
  
"I'm bored. What do people DO around here anyway?" he mumbled to himself as he stared at the ceiling. Now he didn't even have the Ducks. Who was he going to hang out with? He would NOT replace them...he COULDN'T! Replacing the Ducks would be a sin against humanity and all that was good...or at least in HIS mind it was.  
  
He let out another sigh and turned onto his stomach. Charlie's line of vision soon trailed up to the framed newspaper article. Things had been so easy back then. Life revolved around hockey and his friends, as it should. He didn't have to worry about his dad and his mom was still alive. So was Hans.  
  
Then he remembered the CD he had wanted to buy. He looked at the clock. It was already about two o'clock. He was hungry but that could wait until he got his CD. For now he had to worry about that CD.  
  
What was it called again?  
  
Deciding it would probably come to him, he nearly leaped off his bed and ran downstairs, leaving all the empty boxes for later. He would throw them away when he got back home. He wouldn't be long...  
  
"DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD!" he yelled as he narrowly escaped the doom of falling down the stairs.  
  
He skidded to a stop to see his dad talking to someone who looked important.  
  
"What Charlie?" George asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Who's this?" Important Man asked George.  
  
"This is my son, Charlie. Charlie, this is Mr. Cunningham." George said introducing the two.  
  
"Hi. Um, dad? I'm going to buy a CD now. I'll be back later." Charlie said, dismissing the man and cutting to the point.  
  
George narrowed his eyes and silently cursed. The kid had no respect...  
  
"Sorry Mr. Cunningham, but I must excuse myself for a moment." Mr. Conway muttered as he grabbed Charlie by the arm and dragged him out of earshot.  
  
"What was that back there? I expect you to use respect and acknowledge your superiors properly! It may have been alright to disrespect people back where Casey had you living, but it's unacceptable here! I refuse to let you make me look bad! So I better not catch you pulling that little stunt again. Am I making myself clear?" George hissed with venom, giving glances at the man he had been talking to prior to Charlie interrupting. His voice was low and just loud enough for Charlie to hear him.  
  
Charlie just scowled and crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. "I'll say what I want to say."  
  
"No, you will not! I suggest you straighten up that little attitude of yours, young man! We wouldn't want certain desirable privileges to suddenly disappear, now would we? We wouldn't want to endanger the chance of you EVER stepping foot out of this house again in one piece, would we?" George said bitterly.  
  
Charlie's eyes narrowed even more as the two glared at each other hatefully. His lips were pursed into a tight line and he refused to let his posture betray his thoughts. He couldn't let his father know just HOW in control of this situation he really was. Charlie didn't believe his dad would REALLY do it anyway...but you can never be too sure. He didn't like this whole 'Let's threaten Charlie' faze his dad was apparently going through.  
  
"Am I making myself clear, Charlie?" George asked.  
  
Charlie nodded. "Crystal." He muttered bitterly, his eyes a stormy, angry blue.  
  
The two walked back over to Mr. Cunningham, the "Important Man". George had plastered a fake smile on his face so not to give away the contents of the conversation that had just taken place between him and his son.  
  
Charlie just let out a sigh and decided he would go ahead and do what his dad said. It was in his best interest to take his dad's word for it. If that HAD been a threat, he didn't want to test him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just had to tell my son something. Charlie, here's some money; knock yourself out." George said nicely, as if the conversation had never even happened.  
  
"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Charlie muttered darkly under his breath. His father gave him a quick glance, daring him to say it again.  
  
Mr. Cunningham smiled at them as if to say, 'what a nice relationship they have'. He hadn't seen the little exchange between father and son, nor did he hear Charlie's comment.  
  
Charlie tried to smile, though it came out more like a grimace, nodded, and took the money. He then muttered a goodbye to his dad and walked out the door and into the bright sun.  
  
As soon as he was out the door, he looked to see how much money his dad had given him...  
  
Charlie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
  
ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS?! He just wanted a CD! CD's don't cost THAT much! Was it supposed to be a truce or did his dad pull out the wrong dollar bill?  
  
He had never held so much money in his hands before in his entire life. He studied it carefully and reveled in the moment.  
  
"You act as if you've never seen a 100 dollar bill before." Charlie heard a voice from behind him say saucily.  
  
He turned to see a bunch of rich kids standing there. His face soured.  
  
"Who are you, kid?" one of them asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" Charlie asked haughtily.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. It's just we've never seen you around here before. Did you steal the money and then get lost?" another said, smirking.  
  
Charlie's eyes darkened. How dare they! Stupid preppies...  
  
"I live here and my dad gave it to me." Charlie replied darkly.  
  
"Oh, I see. It's just that you look like you just crawled out of a garbage dump after getting in a really bad fight with a man-eating, mutated sewer rat." A tall boy, most likely the 'leader', replied rudely, a smirk dominating his face.  
  
Charlie just rolled his eyes, gave them a "one-fingered salute", and walked off.  
  
He didn't care what they thought anyway. There was NO way he was going to dress like them. He wouldn't be caught dead in Cake-Eater clothes...  
  
With that thought, he looked down at his wardrobe. He was wearing his old peewee hockey jersey again and a pair of jeans. He would admit they were pretty wrinkled up. He had worn them yesterday in the car and then slept in them. He hadn't thought to change first.  
  
But that did NOT give them the right to talk to him that way. Not that he thought he was any better, he just thought it was flat-out rude of them to act like THEY were better than HIM.  
  
Again, stupid preppies...  
  
Charlie walked around for a while, trying to find out where a mall or music store was. He had to get that CD. He WOULD get that CD...  
  
Eventually he stripped himself of manly pride and asked for directions...a memorable moment in time...  
  
"Excuse me? Is there a mall or music store somewhere nearby?" Charlie asked the nearest friendly-looking person.  
  
"Yes, there's a mall just around the corner here, down a little ways and to your left." The woman replied with a smile.  
  
Charlie smiled back. "Thank you."  
  
He then made his way to the mall. Hopefully he wouldn't run into those guys from before anytime soon. Even Cake-Eaters could be pretty creepy when you make them mad.  
  
Soon enough he found the mall. Charlie walked in and looked around. It was absolutely NOTHING compared to the one back home, but he figured it would have to work for now.  
  
He then spotted a music store and grinned. He practically ran over to it. It was a shame the mall was so far away from the house. It had taken a total of 30 minutes of mindless wandering around. He couldn't wait to get a car...only one more year until he got a learner's permit and two more till he could drive by himself. Well, legally that is.  
  
He tried to remember the name of the CD that the song had been on. It wasn't coming to him.  
  
Then Charlie saw a CD over in the "New Releases" stand. It was a ghastly blue tinted color with a girl's face on the front. In the top left hand corner in fancy letters it read: Evanescence~Fallen  
  
Charlie grinned and picked it up. He recognized the name and flipped it over to look at the back. There it was...the song he wanted.  
  
He immediately walked over to the counter to pay for it and head on home.  
  
Charlie placed the CD on the counter.  
  
"That'll be $15.67." the man behind the counter said absently.  
  
Charlie shrugged and handed him the 100-dollar bill. He figured the guy could break it. They were a mall for crying out loud, he was sure they would have enough bills to break one hundred dollars.  
  
He hoped at least...  
  
The guy's eyes widened significantly.  
  
"Um, sir. Heh, you just handed me a one hundred dollar bill." The man said as if Charlie didn't know that.  
  
Charlie looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm aware of that. You see, this is the part where you give me my change, I take my CD, and move on with my life."  
  
The buy blinked. "Where did a kid like YOU get one hundred dollars?" the man replied, suspicion arising.  
  
"My dad?" Charlie answered back, confused at where he was going with this.  
  
The man looked Charlie over. He definitely didn't LOOK rich...he figured the kid had stolen it from someone.  
  
"Why would your dad give you a 100 dollar bill to buy a CD?" Guy Behind The Counter asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um, because we just had a fight and he wanted to look good in front of the 'Important Guy'." Charlie answered simply, forgetting the name of that dude his dad was talking to.  
  
The man behind the counter raised his eyebrows. "Look kid, I know you stole it so why don't you just fess up?"  
  
Charlie's eyes widened. They thought he had stolen it?  
  
The man behind the counter, we'll just call him Bob, mistook this for recognition of his wrongdoing.  
  
"Kid, I'm calling the police." Bob said.  
  
"Wh-WHAT?! But I didn't steal anything! My dad gave it to me! Honest!" Charlie pleaded. He didn't want to go to jail for nothing!  
  
"I'm sure you didn't." Bob said sarcastically.  
  
"But-" Charlie started before Mall Security grabbed him by the arms and began dragging him off.  
  
"Oh, and I'm afraid we'll have to confiscate this money." Bob said, waving the money around in Charlie's face.  
  
Charlie just glared at him. He was being WRONGLY ACCUSED of stealing money when his dad had given it to him.  
  
This was NOT Charlie's day...or week...or MONTH for that matter... 


	14. Jailbreak

TOMORROW IS THIS STORY'S 4-MONTH...ummm...birthday! ^_^ Happy 4-Month- Birthday to you! Happy 4-Month Birthday to you! Happy 4-Month BIRTHDAY to 'The Man He Chose Not To Beeeee'! Happy 4-Month Birthday tooooo yyyyooouuuuu!!!  
  
Okay, I don't know if you go to jail for stealing money but hey, I don't know a lot of things. I know they couldn't prove Charlie did it but hey, work with me here...  
  
I just saw School of Rock! IT WAS SUCH AN AAWWEESSOOMMEE MOVIE!!!! I loved it! You should ALL go see it! Now! No, wait...you can read the chapter first. Yes, read and review this chapter and THEN go see School of Rock! ^_^ It's well worth the money. ^_^  
  
Liz- Yay! Lol, Josh Jackson rocks my Technicolor socks! Wait...I don't HAVE Technicolor socks...eh...*thinks really hard* Hmmm...this is hurting my brain...anyway...yes, Charlie's dad is a Class A psycho-jerk. And of course, the people of his new residence must be evil too. Otherwise, it would upset the balance of the Universe.  
  
Nellie2- Oh no! Your hate for him is disappearing? That's not good...gotta remedy that...I can't say anything tragic happens in this but trust me, his time will come...I feel bad for the lack of angsty-sadism but these things take time. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
  
Sophie- I STILL LOVE YOU! *hugs* ^_^ Yes I did! I'm so happy! *does happy dance* but you won't have to be jealous long...I know for sure yours will. You have some AWESOME fics that I ADORE!!! I'm happy at all the updates you've been doing. ^_^ I've noticed you haven't updated 'Love And Hate Are Such Close Things' again yet...but at least you updated the other. I'm just so addicted to your writing! I may need serious therapy...AND YES! I thank you for all these recruits you're bringing in! *giggles and hugs* Lol...*laughs at your description of 'saucily'* You're funny. Tee hee hee...yes, but again, he turns civil momentarily before warping into evilness again...so don't go into shock if he starts to resemble a human being...the sanity and sadism will soon return. Lol, tension with the Cake- Eaters. Yes, there will be an abundant amount of Cake-Eaters. ^_^ Lol, yes Charlie should consider investing in an iron. He should also consider counseling once WE'RE finished with him. *demonic laugh* Yay! I'm so glad your writer's block is cured! *does happy dance* YYEESS!!! I LOVE Evanescence...thus the subtle *cough* mentioning of them. Lol. I mean it, I've worn that poor CD ragged. ^_^ Aye aye! NEVER let the Charlie angst die out! We'll KEEP IT ALIVE! *places hand over chest as well* I do solemnly swear...  
  
Chels- Lol...bad Chelsea! Lol...j/k. Lol, I used to watch that show all the time. ^_^ The Fonze WAS cool. ^_^ Lol. The preppy Cake-Eaters MAY just have to come back. ^_^ Lol, you have a good point about Charlie's jersey. ^_^ And George has the 100 dollar bill because it suited my purposes...lol. ^_^ And Important Guy is a moron. ^_^ Lol, thanks for reviewing Your Majesty. ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Sloane Miette- Lol. Evanescence is awesome. It rocks my socks. I was listening to it earlier but now I'm listening to "Concrete Angel" to get my depressing mood in order. Lol. I'm mixing in Evanescence every now and then to add to my little mind-drama. Lol. Anyway...man, that bites! Tourniquet is an awesome song...my CD is rebelling too...it won't play on my CD player so I have to play it off the computer. It's making me mad...yeah, what happened to Charlie wouldn't happen where I live either. Lol. I live in Texas. Not to say it COULDN'T happen in Texas, I'm just saying that that came from the deep recesses of mind in a flash of inspiration. ^_^ Rah for the South! Lol...I'm okay now...thanks for reviewing, chica! ^_^  
  
Eh, Man- Hi Kate! *waves ecstatically and giggles* Nice to meet you too! Gosh, I adore Sophie! She's so nice to me! *hugs Sophie* Us Charlie-Angst- Lovin' chicas are grouping together. Wow...she said that? *is flattered* How nice of her! I don't think it is bad to put your favorite characters in desperate circumstances to bring out the best in them. ^_^ Nine, huh? Lol. YES! Of COURSE you can join our sad little, slightly non-existent Charlie drama club. ^_^ We would be honored at your presence, even if only in spirit. ^_^ The Mighty Ducks section is in desperate need of Charlie angst and we need all the help we can get so if you decide to join in on our tirade, feel free. ^_^ And as for not knowing much background info, I've seen it enough times to fill it in. And if not, then just make it up. Lol. ^_^ *is in awe at all the compliments flying at face* Wow...thanks! *blushes* Lol, and as for Charlie NOT being ugly, I TOTALLY second that! He is FAR from it...he is far into the realm of sheer hotness. Lol...I'm only mildly obsessed, really...^_^ *reads thing about George* O.o...ermmm...hehehe...lol, I'm glad I've managed to make you hate him. ^_^ That means I'm doin' my job. Lol, I'm that blatant huh? Heh...sorry if I ruined any surprises...^_^ And don't worry, you'll see what happens with Charlie and the Ducks. Oh, I WILL have fun, I assure you. ^_^ Hey, I'm ALL FOR long reviews. I relish in them. Adore them. They motivate me and give me the warm fuzzies! ^_^ People should do them far more often. ^_^ They make me grin like an idiot while reading them until I frighten the other residents of this household. It sad, really...Oh, I DO feel special. I feel VERY special. No, you haven't' bothered me at all! ^_^ I thoroughly enjoyed your review. And don't worry, it wasn't a bad review. Lol...thanks again. I hope you enjoy the chapter EVEN IF it lacks desired angst and drama. It will return, I promise...  
  
Disclaimer- I can't believe I'm still writing this after 13 chapters...you would think everyone would get the picture after all this time...but no, I must say it again. I don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 14-  
  
Charlie sat on a bench, closely guarded by a policeman sitting behind a counter. And to think there for a while he had liked police officers...  
  
He had called his dad and told him to come. He hadn't had the chance to explain the situation so his dad was still confused as to why he had to pick Charlie up from the police station.  
  
Charlie let out an exasperated sigh and leaned up against the cold wall, closing his eyes. He had been there ONE DAY and he was already in the police station...not a good start...  
  
He opened his eyes only when he heard his father burst in.  
  
The policeman looked up as well.  
  
"Are you this boy's father?" the policeman, let's call him Sam, asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. What did he do?" George asked, very confused.  
  
"They SAID I-" Charlie started.  
  
"You're son supposedly stole one hundred dollars from an elderly woman." Sam The Policeman replied.  
  
"WHAT A BUNCH OF BULL!!! My DAD here GAVE it to me!" Charlie shouted, standing up.  
  
"Sit DOWN!" Sam said, pointing angrily at Charlie.  
  
Charlie glared and reluctantly sat down. This wasn't good. He hadn't done anything wrong and yet this was still happening to him. And WHERE ON EARTH had they gotten the idea that he had stolen the money from an old lady?!  
  
"I asked the policeman, Charlie. Please don't interrupt him." George scolded and gave Charlie a look that said 'remember the TALK we JUST had?'.  
  
Charlie growled under his breath and muttered something incoherent.  
  
"Now, sir. What happened?" George asked, turning to Sam The Policeman.  
  
"Your son was buying a CD when he handed the cashier, Bob, a 100 dollar bill. It had been announced that some unidentified teenager had stolen 100 dollars from an elderly woman. Not to mention your son doesn't look like someone who would just walk around with one hundred dollar pocket change." Sam answered.  
  
"I resent that..." Charlie muttered bitterly under his breath.  
  
"Oh, I gave him that one hundred dollar bill. He had needed some money for a CD and it was the first bill that came out so I figured it would work. I knew whatever I handed him could get him a CD so I didn't even bother to look. My son did no such thing." George answered evenly.  
  
"SEE?!" Charlie exclaimed, standing up again.  
  
"Charlie, sit down." George Conway said to his son, giving him 'the look' again.  
  
Charlie just nodded and sat back down. His dad was his only way out of this and even though he didn't want to, he had to do whatever his father said.  
  
"I see. So it was all just a big misunderstanding. We'll need to contact some people to explain what happened. Thank you for your time sir." Sam replied, noticing how rich the man was. Even if the kid really had done it, it appeared as if the man had enough money to hold his case in court. It also seemed plausible that one hundred dollars could be pocket change for the man. His SON however...let's just say it didn't seem so plausible to Sam the Policeman.  
  
"Thank you. Now come on Charlie." George said, motioning to Charlie.  
  
The boy practically jumped up. He flashed the policeman a toothy grin and followed his father out of the room. He was out scot-free!  
  
They began their walk out of the building. Charlie waved cockily to random police officers as he left the building, grinning like an idiot.  
  
It didn't take long for them to get home. They stepped out of the car and then Charlie realized something.  
  
HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS CD!  
  
"Dad! Dad! The guy took the 100 dollar bill but never gave me change or my CD!" Charlie complained frantically.  
  
Mr. Conway raised his eyebrows. "Really? I wonder why."  
  
"Do you think we could go get it?" Charlie pleaded. He WANTED that CD!  
  
"Sure, it's not as if you haven't caused enough trouble for the day." George said sarcastically as he stepped BACK into the car, followed in suite by Charlie.  
  
It took them much less time to get to the mall this time around, however. Especially considering Charlie had been on foot before and now they were in a car. How convenient...  
  
Charlie led his father to the music store and walked up to the counter again.  
  
"Hey, I thought they got you already." Bob thought out loud.  
  
"They found me innocent because I DIDN'T do it. But I came back for my CD and my change." Charlie replied. George was standing back to see what the guy would do if he didn't see George was with Charlie. Just out of curiosity...  
  
"I'm sorry, we don't break hundreds." Bob answered simply, raising his eyebrows cockily.  
  
"Well then can I have my money back so I can go somewhere that WILL?" Charlie asked, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, kid. Now go on. Shoo!" Bob said, 'shooing' Charlie away.  
  
"What?! You can't do that!" Charlie protested.  
  
"I can, and I am. Now go away, we have another customer. An IMPORTANT one." Bob said, dismissing Charlie.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Charlie nearly screamed as his father walked up behind him.  
  
"Ah, hello sir. How may I help you?" Bob said, putting on his fake smile.  
  
"I'll break the money for the kid." George replied.  
  
"There's no need. The kid isn't worth it." Bob The Cashier replied, shooting Charlie a disgusted look. Charlie returned the favor.  
  
Before Charlie could retort, George cut in again. "Yes, he is. He's my son and I don't appreciate you degrading him in such a manner. I know he is a spoiled, disrespectful little brat but we can't have it all. Now I would appreciate it if you gave my son his change as well as the CD he wanted." George replied curtly.  
  
Charlie didn't know whether to be mad at his dad for calling him a spoiled, disrespectful brat or to hug him for getting him the change and the CD back.  
  
He would stick with a simple thank you. He didn't want his psychopathic father thinking he had any control here. Charlie could tell his dad was a control freak.  
  
The color in Bob's face drained as he stuttered for the money and the CD, SOMEHOW finding change for a hundred this time.  
  
"Thank you sir. It was nice doing business with you." George replied with a nod as he pocketed the change and handed the CD to his son.  
  
Bob nodded nervously and the two Conway men left the building.  
  
Charlie couldn't help but think how for ONCE his father was acting like a decent human being! It was nearly inconceivable!  
  
They went the rest of the trip home with no more than an unemotional "Thank you" and an equally unemotional "You're welcome" as far as conversation goes. And they had no problem with this.  
  
Once they arrived back at the house, er...mansion, Charlie headed straight to his room and put the newly acquired CD into his CD player. Mysteriously enough, the boxes were gone. He shrugged it off.  
  
Just as the first song started, he fell back onto his bed. He liked the song already...  
  
----Monday Morning----  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-  
  
Smash.  
  
Charlie pulled his hand back over to his chest and curled back into a ball, pulling the covers over his head. That alarm had been just ASKING for that...  
  
About ten minutes later, Alyssa knocked on the door. She had been sent up to make sure he got up. According to his father, he tended to 'conveniently forget' about things like school.  
  
"Charlie?" Alyssa called through the door. She was starting to get used to calling him by his name instead of what she thought she had been expected to call him. Then again, no one but Agatha called him "Master Charlie", "Sir", or "Mr. Conway" anymore because he gave silent death threats to anyone who dared even THINK it. And he could be one creepy kid when you made him mad. Agatha just did it out of spite.  
  
She heard a mumbled groan and timidly opened the door.  
  
Charlie was curled up in a tiny ball in the middle of his bed, wrapped up tightly in his covers. Then her eyes fell on the broken alarm clock...  
  
She folded her arms and said sternly, "Charlie, why did you break the alarm clock?"  
  
His head slowly emerged from the blankets and he stared at her blankly before giving her his answer. "It kept trying to wake me up..." His voice was still groggy from the sleep.  
  
She rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the bed and onto the floor. "That's what alarm clocks DO Charlie...now go on and get ready for school. I refuse to get in trouble because you don't want to wake up. I expect you to be ready in fifteen minutes." Alyssa said, crossing her arms.  
  
Charlie groaned. "And to think I thought YOU were the NICE one..."  
  
She grinned. "Oh, but I AM the nice one. You don't want to know what Agatha would have done..." Alyssa said, referring to the oldest maid there. There were four total. Agatha was in her sixties and was often the one who punished misbehaving maids and Charlie. Well, she punished Charlie when George wasn't there to do so. Luckily Charlie had learned good and well the FIRST time.  
  
"I guess you're right..." he muttered as he walked over to his dresser to find some clothes to change into.  
  
Alyssa crept out of the door and closed it behind herself.  
  
Charlie sighed and picked out his green peewee Duck jersey. Sure he had worn it a few days ago but hey, there WAS a thing called a washing machine so he figured it wouldn't matter. He also put on some jeans. He had really grown attached to the jersey over the years.  
  
Brushing his hair and teeth, Charlie put on his backpack and roller blades and swung open his door dramatically. He skated on the hardwood floor till he got to the stairs where he tried to stop.  
  
Keyword: Tried.  
  
A random maid who happened to be standing there watched in horror as Charlie went toppling down the stairs, trying to remain standing and failing miserably. Sadly for Charlie, there were a lot more stairs here then where he used to live.  
  
He landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairwell and just about everyone in the house had rushed into the room to make sure he was still alive.  
  
"Charlie! Charlie, are you okay?" Alyssa said as she rushed into the room. Anyone in the house could have heard the scream of the maid at the top of the stairs and Charlie's loud "thump" when he finally hit the floor.  
  
"I...think so..." Charlie muttered, not moving at all except for his hand twitching a little. That had hurt.  
  
George was the last to arrive. "What happened here?" he asked, confused. He hadn't expected to see his son laying at the bottom of the stairs in...roller blades...  
  
"I...fell..." Charlie muttered, trying to sit up.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now tell me, WHY did you fall?" George asked his son with a stern face. Why was that his son had to be such an oblivious moron?  
  
Charlie bit his lip. "I um, tried to roller blade down the stairs...but I couldn't stop!" Charlie pleaded, bracing himself for a lecture.  
  
"Now tell me, does that sound very smart to you?" George asked as he folded his arms across his chest and began tapping his foot.  
  
"...No?" Charlie answered, wincing.  
  
"Then why did you do it?" George questioned impatiently.  
  
Charlie was silent for a second. "Because...I don't know?" he said as he looked up hopefully.  
  
"What have I told you time and time again about roller blading in the house?" George asked.  
  
"Um, don't do it?" Charlie said with a half-grin.  
  
"Bingo! Now what are you going to do?" George hinted.  
  
"Go to school?" Charlie said, now grinning broadly.  
  
"Yes, go to school! Good answer, Charlie. Now hurry along." George said as Charlie stood back up straight and "dusted" himself off.  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" Charlie said, 'saluting' his father and skating out of the house.  
  
He then skidded to a stop. He turned back and yelled.  
  
"Hey, I have no clue where I'm going..."  
  
His dad rolled his eyes. "I figured you didn't. I'll drive you today. Once you figure it out you can use your own means of transportation."  
  
Charlie nods and his dad drives him to his school.  
  
The fourteen year old stepped out of the car and into the sunlight. He stared up at the towering school and let out a sigh. So this was it. This was his new school.  
  
This was going to be one baaad day... 


	15. School Time Blues

I've just noticed my habit for writing 'gonna' instead of 'going to'...lol...I'm sorry if anyone out there is a stickler for that but I can't really help it. ^_^ I tend to write the way I talk...I catch it most of the time, but every now and then I slip up.  
  
Geez, I just had the best day! Not that you care, but I shall use this little space of my story to relay my day's events! I woke up and ummm...ate! Yes, eating is good. Then I sat down and watched like ten seconds of The Goonies before switching it over to another channel and watching most of the TV version of The Mighty Ducks. I got angry at how much they cut out and edited so I ranted for a few minutes before putting in my D2: The Mighty Ducks DVD and began watching that. Then I left for my school choir's Road Rally and rode around with Adam, Liz Davis, Jenny, John, and Michelle. *cough* And OF COURSE we went the speed limit...*cough* Stop signs? WHAT stop signs? Anyway, since you don't know what a Road Rally is and I don't' have enough room to explain, I will move on to the story. As much as I'd love to tell you, you probably don't care. So moving right along...  
  
And again, this is lacking major angsty-goodness but stick with it; it's comin' soon!  
  
Missa- Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewin'! ^_^  
  
Death to all rubix cubes- Yes, he is getting' kinda nice...but don't worry, that will chance someday in the near future!  
  
Anne918- Yay! A new fan! ^_^ *blushes* thanks! *hugs*  
  
Nora- Lol, that is a remarkably good description. Lol, he's supposed to scare ya. ^_^ Warm Fuzzies = Bad. Lol! ^_^  
  
Liz- Lol, I'm glad I could spark your memory. :P yeah, you are supposed to hate his dad. I think I'm losing his evilness so I'm gonna hafta bring if back later. ^_^ Kay, I'll go read and review your new story now! ^_^ WHAT?! NOOO!!!! You can't leave me! NO! NO! NO!!!!! *breaks down* I will miss you! I don't want you to go...*sniff* College is so over-rated...lol...just kidding...but I will still miss ya...so I hope you don't disappear and forget about your poor little sis stuck here at home. *pouts*  
  
Nellie2- Lol, thanks! ^_^ And don't worry, the angst is comin' full-fledge. Just give it time. ^_^ It shant be too much longer. ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol...thanks for the review and yeah. Bites to be Charlie, eh?  
  
Sophie Dearest- ^_^ Yes! Attract LOSTA Charlie-Angst-Shippers! Hee hee! Shoo them along! ^_^ We SOOO should! ^_^ I agree, the fun-ness would be exuberant! Lol. The Non-Nonexistent Charlie-Angst Fan Club! I can see it all now. ^_^ Yes, I totally agree! ^_^ We so thmart! ^_^ Okay, you so tharmt and I relish in your ideas. Same difference. :P Aww...I still think you oughtta update it. Even if it hasn't caught on yet, KRISTA AND ALL WILL SHOWER YOU WITH PRAISE! ^_^ But I can understand wanting to fix it. *nods* Lol...self-centered? Nah. ^_^ I'm self-centered too. Lol...^_^ Don't worry, there is drama on the horizon...that MIGHT include school...*cough* *hack*...lol, yeah...I coulda made George blow up. But I'm setting up for something bigger and better, trust you me! ^_^ Lol...you don't EVEN know! *evil smirk* My mind works in a funny way. Don't worry, I'll blow you away with all the pent up angst in my mind so bad it MAY even seem unrealistic! Lol. ^_^ I'll be sure to keep 'making your day' in mind. Lol. I won't disappoint you. Patience, young grasshoppah! ^_^ Lol, yes, these updates have been coming. Lately, I haven't had any Geography homework and I had a three-day weekend and loads of inspiration. Whoop for Chelsea! Lol, j/k. ^_^ Lately I've just been having lots of ideas and I have it all planned out to like chapter 26 and beyond...it's just GETTING there that's the problem. Lol. And trust me, this is going in for the long haul. This is the most serious I've ever been about a story. Lol. Buckle up; we're in for a long, bumpy ride. ^_^ And as for long reviews, they make me update faster! *wink wink* Lol.  
  
Chelsea- Lol...that cwould be funny, but you're just gonna have to find out what happens, dun dun dun, IN THIS CHAPTER! Lol. As funny as it would be if he waltzed in and maimed everyone with his roller blades, I have no guarantees...yet. Lol. Heh...believe it or not, my objective isn't to make you like George. Shocking, isn't it! Lol. ^_^ To be honest, I hate George too. ^_^ Lol...Well, as for the Sam thing, whatever helps ya sleep at night. ^_^ zer0s are c00l. ^_^ L0l. Heh...just kidding. ^_^ Lol, thanks. ^_^  
  
Kate- *stares in shock before hopping up and down giddily* You reviewed! Yay! Lol, you made my day better when I saw you reviewed. I just found out my Geography partner bailed on me and I have to do my project by myself. I was pretty bummed. But now I'm happy and for the next ten minutes can pretend I DON'T have a VERY IMPORTANT Pre-AP Geography project to do! ^_^ Oooo...so you DO really exist! Lol. Well, it's comforting to know that you aren't just impersonating yourself. And just for the record, I'm not even ATTEMPTING to make sense of that. ^_^ Tee hee. You fell out of your chair! Lol, yeah, Spikey is a cool name. Oo Oo Oo! I wasn't a "Charlie-Angst- Lovin'-Club" sign tooooo! Can I have one? Please? Please? *eyes widen happily as compliments fall towards C-chan* ^_^ Oh yes, Charlie=Mucho hotness, definitely! Lol, people gave you strange looks? That's odd. I guess they just weren't ready to accept his hotness and were either in denial or well...we're just mildly insane. ^_^ Man, I really wish I didn't live in a different country then you! I think we could get along! ^_^ No one in my school likes the Mighty Ducks. *cries* I'm all alone in my obsession. Or well, maybe everyone is just afraid to admit how much he or she truly loves it. Lol. That could be it too. *proceeds to relish, adore, motivize, and fuzzitate with this review* Lol, you were worried about it being a bad review? You, my friend, are silly. ^_^ Lol, yes! I will write it and be all like "IT'S A MASTERPEICE!!!". Then later I'll go back and be like, "Emmm...or...not so much." Lol. And as for Batman, I saw it ages ago and can't remember any of it. Lol, off topic, we are! Lol, yes...the true angst is not here yet. But trust me, you will get lots of angsty-goodness when the time comes. Lol, don't worry. I have no life either. This IS my life. Again stating, I have NO life. ^_^ Lol, feel free to hate George. But if you're having problems now, just wait a few chapters. You'll hate'm again. ^_^ Lol, Charlie in jail could be bad. Lol, yeah, I went a tab-bit crazy with the labels. I'm glad you thought they were funny. ^_^ Coming up with "Sam the Policeman" and "Bob the Cashier" required LOTS of drawn-out thought. Lol. *eye twitches* NO! I'm not a compulsive liar! ...Okay, maybe a little bit...anyway...yeah, George is a dork-face. He has NO respect for Charlie! Bad George! Heh...yeah, Charlie can be a creepy kid. Lol. ^_^ Aww! I know! Our wittle Charlie is growing up! *sniffs dramatically* Lol. I want to go with him too! Fictional? YOU MENA HE'S FICTIONAL?! Lol...and there for a sec I thought I was gonna getta marry him...*snaps finger* Rats...heh, I'd still wanna go! ^_^ Ah, thanks for the uber-cool review! ^_^ Long=Good! ^_^ Oh fun. Dinner party/Casino night. Fun fun. Lol. Hehe, well thank you Bored Kate. ^_^ Thanks! ^_^  
  
Adriana- No prob! ^_^ Lol, don't turn into a skeleton! I'll update now, I promise!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Surprise surprise.  
  
-Chapter 15-  
  
Charlie slipped off his blades and put on sneakers, sticking his roller blades in his backpack with the rest of his stuff.  
  
There were preppies EVERYWHERE! Charlie felt like he was going to throw up. He had a feeling he wouldn't make many friends...he appeared to have a phobia of rich people, excluding Adam.  
  
He let out a sigh, swung his backpack onto his shoulder, and began walking into the masses.  
  
Charlie saw the group that had "commented" on his attire a few days before. He would stay away from THEM at any cost.  
  
Deciding he should get his schedule, he walked into the large building and began searching for the office. A few people bumped up against him but he ignored them. And to think he had considered Eden Hall bad...  
  
Stuck up Cake-Eaters...  
  
He finally made it to the office in one piece. He swung open the door and walked in.  
  
The elderly secretary looked up from what she had been typing into the computer. She had tiny glasses and her face was framed with white hair.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am? I need my schedule." Charlie said as he strolled over to the desk.  
  
"New student...Charlie Conway?" she asked, picking up a stack of papers.  
  
"Yes, that would be me." Charlie said as he reached over and took his papers.  
  
The old lady simply nodded and left Charlie to find his way to his first class by himself. Not that Charlie cared, it was just unusual. He figured he would at least get something nice said considering it was his first day. Even the OFFICE STAFF were stuck up rich people.  
  
Figures.  
  
He let out a sigh and pulled his schedule out of the manila folder. He had English in Room 315 first. Joy...  
  
He began his trek to class. Other kids had already begun filing in so he found himself being manhandled once again. At least he was a reasonably tall and well-built guy so it was more of a rude 'you better watch it' then a slamming into the lockers kind of thing. It could be worse.  
  
He stopped at his locker and put his backpack in, taking out his books and binder for class. He really hated English. But no one cared what HE wanted anyway.  
  
Glancing around, he frowned. It was like a trillion preppies...and no Ducks to fall back onto for support. The rest of his high school career was REALLY gonna bite...  
  
He walked into his English class and sat at the back, hoping just to fly through the classes and get home. He was going call Adam the second he walked in the door to unload his frustrations. He always knew Adam would listen. He was just that kind of person. Whether or not he really WANTED to hear your problems, he would listen intently anyway. Banksie was his best friend and Charlie was missing him already. He missed all of the Ducks for that matter. They were his family and they were gone. Or rather, HE was gone...  
  
Before he knew it, another guy sat next to him and opened his book to finish his homework. Charlie would usually say hello but he wasn't exactly in the socializing mood. Not to mention the guy didn't seem to CARE Charlie didn't say anything. The boy was too wrapped up in finishing what appeared to be homework.  
  
Charlie cleared his throat and sat back in the chair, wishing he could be somewhere else. Then he began wondering what the Ducks were doing at that very moment.  
  
The teacher walked out in front of the class and slapped a ruler on her hardwood desk. Everyone snapped into attention.  
  
"Class, we have a new student arriving today. I expect you to make him feel welcome. Mr. Conway, would you care to come up here and introduce yourself?" the teacher, Mrs. Smith said. She was a middle-aged woman with graying brown hair and gray eyes.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Charlie. He rolled his eyes slightly and stood up to walk up to the front. Even the kid next to him doing his homework turned to watch him walk up to the front of the class.  
  
He then stood at the front next to the teacher.  
  
"Now tell us your name and something about you." Mrs. Smith said with a smile.  
  
'What are we in, the first grade?' Charlie thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Charlie sighed and began talking. "My name is Charlie Conway. I'm from Minnesota and I play hockey."  
  
The teacher stood there as if she was waiting for more. When there was no more response, she just covered it up with a smile. "Okay then. You may sit down Charlie."  
  
Charlie just nodded and sat back down. By the time he had reached the front of the room, people had gone back to what they were doing. He bet on his life that no one in that room but the teacher could actually tell him his name. Homework-Boy had immediately gone back to his homework after Charlie had started his walk to the front of the room.  
  
He sat back down and no one as much as acknowledged him. And he liked it that way. They leave him alone, he leaves them alone. It was a mutual understanding.  
  
The rest of the class flew by for Charlie. Before he knew it, he was at lunch with nowhere to sit.  
  
Sighing again for the umpteenth time that day, he sat at a table alone. He didn't know how much longer he could go without speaking to anyone. It was a taxing job and Charlie was dieing to talk to the Ducks. Yes, as soon as he got home he was calling them. If his dad was going to move him out of the state, he would have to pay MANY long-distance bills...  
  
He looked around the lunchroom as he began eating. He was trying to pick out the different cliques. He saw the cheerleaders and several tables of big looking guys in letter jackets. Hockey players were in one corner, football players were in the opposite corner, and baseball players were somewhere in between. It appeared even the likes of Montana had hockey. Charlie figured that was a good sign. Not that he would dare socialize with fellow hockey players for fear of betraying the Ducks, he just needed somewhere to escape too. Hockey did that for him.  
  
He looked a few tables down and there was a large group of rowdy kids throwing stuff at each other. It reminded him of the Ducks just...not.  
  
They seemed a tad more obscene about the approach though. This guy was busy making out with a girl at the end of the table and Charlie's face scrunched up. He had NOT wanted that image while he was trying to eat...  
  
On that note, he suddenly lost his appetite.  
  
He saw the kid from his English class sitting with them, absorbed in conversation. So those were his friends, huh? Well good for him...  
  
Surprisingly, that was about the extent of cliques. Sure there was the brainy kids but other than them, the majority of the population were wanna- be jocks/cheerleaders or well...let's not even get into that...  
  
Charlie just let out a sigh, pushed his food away and laid his head on the table. After seeing the little display only moments before, he felt like he was going to throw up so he didn't bother trying to eat anymore. He just wanted to be home with the Ducks. Was that so much to ask?  
  
He and "Homework Kid" locked eyes for a brief second before carrying on with lunch. Charlie shook his head and stared at his food. What had he done to deserve this?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie slung his backpack over his shoulder. He was going to try out for hockey. It wouldn't be Duck hockey, but it would just have to do.  
  
He put on his ice skates, stepped into the rink, and watched them all skate laps. It was the out-of-control group from lunch...  
  
Figures...  
  
He rolled his eyes and skated over to the coach.  
  
The man turned to see Charlie. He had heard someone walk in but he hadn't been expecting anyone.  
  
"How may I help you?" the coach asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Charlie just held his head up high. "I wanna try out for the team."  
  
The team stopped and watched with interest. Hockey season was almost over. They wondered if the kid knew that...  
  
"But the season is almost over, kid. Why don't you wait till next year?" the coach said with amusement.  
  
Charlie glared. Now that was rude.  
  
"I know that...I'm not stupid..." he said spitefully. They spoke to him like he didn't know his own sport.  
  
The coach raised his eyebrows again. "Okay then. I'll let you try out. I'm the JV hockey coach, Christopher McCarty."  
  
Charlie nodded. "Charlie Conway." He reached out to shake the man's hand.  
  
The coach froze and stared at Charlie. "As in, Charlie Conway from the Junior Goodwill Games a few years ago?"  
  
Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Wow, I guess you could say I'm somewhat of a fan. That's the only year the USA has ever beaten Iceland. Your team must have been pretty good. What were you guys...oh yeah, the Ducks right?" Coach McCarty said, grinning.  
  
Charlie laughed. He had never met someone who was a fan of a bunch of kids who happened to win the Junior Goodwill Games. But hey, he wasn't complaining.  
  
"Yeah, we were the Ducks." He answered.  
  
Now the team had come to a complete stop to listen. Why was that guy still there?  
  
"Wow, what brings you to Montana?" Coach McCarty asked.  
  
Charlie's face soured. "My mom died, no, she was KILLED, and so my dad took custody of me and moved me here, away from my friends. You could easily say I'm still pretty mad." He said, somehow keeping his voice even.  
  
The coach nodded. "That sounds pretty bad. But I would be honored for you to tryout for the team."  
  
Charlie grinned. Now this was pretty cool. Someone was HONORED for HIM, Spazway as he was so fondly called by the Ducks, to tryout for a team. That was pretty different.  
  
The team on the ice cocked their eyebrows in confusion. Was the coach REALLY going to let him tryout?  
  
The coach had them scrimmage and watched Charlie's fluid movements. He was quite a scorer. But what surprised him was when he switched into defense periodically. It didn't seem to be Charlie's strong point but he at least tried. He had specifically remembered the Ducks being purely offensive. Then again, most young teams were.  
  
The coach blew his whistle to signify the end of the scrimmage. The team and Charlie skated over to him. He dismissed them from practice but held Charlie back.  
  
"Conway, hold up!" McCarty yelled after Charlie before he could leave.  
  
Charlie skidded to a stop and skated back to the coach.  
  
"Yeah?" he said as he came to a stop.  
  
"I just wanted to say your performance was spectacular out there. Would you consider playing for Varsity?" the coach asked Charlie.  
  
Charlie was in shock. He was being asked to play for VARSITY?! That was usually Banks's thing...  
  
But Banks wasn't here...  
  
The coach was waiting for a response. Charlie snapped into attention.  
  
"I-uuh...sure. I guess." He said, still kind of dazed.  
  
The coach smiled. "That's good. My uncle will be pleased to hear that."  
  
Charlie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Your...uncle?" he questioned with uncertainty.  
  
"Oh, my uncle is the Varsity coach. They were at a shortage for hockey coaches so my uncle and I decided to take over." McCarty explained.  
  
"Oh...right..." Charlie said with a nervous grin.  
  
"So I'll tell my uncle you'll be playing for him. Once he knows who you are, I'm sure he won't mind." The coach said, patting Charlie on the shoulder before walking off.  
  
Charlie watched him leave. What had he meant by 'Once he knows who you are'? Charlie only hoped he wasn't getting his chance at Varsity just because the two coaches happened to be Duck fans.  
  
That would totally bite.  
  
He skated off the change in the locker room.  
  
A lone boy listened from a distance. Glaring, he turned to the locker rooms. He had to tell the rest of the team about this... 


	16. Lifeline

Tee hee hee...I'm still ecstatic about the Road Rally. Me and Adam were trying to lick our elbows in the restaurant. O.o The peeps thought we was craaazy. Okay, I'll explain it now. Why? Because I can and I have nothing better to do. We separate into groups and get the first clue from our Choir director. We read the clue and drive to the place it um...is. Okay, this is confusing but oh well. Once we get there, we find the designated people and do whatever the paper tells us to. Anything from Duck Duck Goose to making up a song about the place we were at. (Both of which we did. Our song was: "Woodbridge, Woodbridge, is a golf club! LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN! It has green grass and lots of balls! LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN! With a SWING SWING here, and a PAR FOUR there! Here a SWING, there a PAR, everywhere a SWING PAR! Woodbridge, Woodbridge, is a golf club! LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN!") Heh. Woodbridge is where all the rich people of Wylie live. ^_^ We had fun scaring all the rich people. They were like "Crazy hoodlum kids!" At this one restaurant we went to, this guy outside thought we were robbing it. We like opened the car door before the car stopped, bolted in the restaurant door, sang happy birthday to the hostess and bolted out the door, driving off as we closed the door. It was so funny. Anyway, we got to the final destination first. ^_^ But we got there 50 minutes early so we stood outside, belting out "We Are The Champions" to people as they SLOWLY arrived. Yeah...it was fun...and I'll stop now because I doubt anyone cares, much less is actually reading this. ^_^  
  
Liz- Aw, poor Liz! Lol, thanks. I'm glad you liked it. *lets out sigh of relief* Good...you aren't going far. Far equals BAD! ^_^ *hugs* Love ya lots, big-sis-like-figure! ^_^  
  
Sophie/Spikey- Lol. *pats Sophie's head* Don't stress your brain on the grasshopper thing. ^_^ It's just one of those things I say. And yes, you do learn something new every day! ^_^ Wha? No fair! I want two weeks off! *cries* THE UNFAIRNESS OF THE WORLD!!!! Well cool. I watched the TV version of D1 on Saturday...o.O...they leave out SO MUCH it sickens me...o.O They left out the magazine scene and the roller-blading-through-the-mall scene. Lots of other stuff too...it was depressing. Yay! You're updating Love and Hate! *does happy dance* Yippee! Yes, BREAK THE RULES! BE A REBEL! ^_^ Lol, I don't THINK they do...o.O...I hope not. If they do, I want you to stick around so don't get yourself kicked off. ^_^ *hugs* Enjoy your lunch! ^_^  
  
Chronicles Bailey- *grins and pats CB's head* Thank you! ^_^ Lol.  
  
Death to all rubix cubes- Thanks!  
  
Chelsea- Lol...As always, you had an interesting and inspiring review. ^_^ Lol, you'll just have to see what happens! *suspenseful music* Heh, yes. Public displays of affection can be sickening. Luckily, none of my friends are dating each other so I am not subjected to such torture...yet....Lol, I'm glad you don't' have a clue. ^_^ Then it'll surprise ya even more! And one of these days Bombay'll show his face again. But you must be patient...dun dun dun...  
  
Nellie- Lol, yeah. He is...kinda...but don't worry too much, he may settle in but the torture has only just begun...and the Ducks will come back...some day...whenever I feel like it... ^_^ Thanks.  
  
Adriana- Thanks! Ooo I prevented a blowup? Wow. Cool. ^_^ Lol, Charlie will keep that in mind. *pats Charlie's head*  
  
Kate- *marvels at sheer long-ness of review* Wooooow...*gets all glassy eyed* *snaps out of it* Yeah, doing projects alone isn't fun...grr...heh, you SHOULD BE PROUD! ^_^ A distraction from Geography is always a happy thing. *blinks confused-ly* (don't argue with my word! ^_^) Wow, um...yeah...o.O Of course I know what you're talking about. *squeals excitedly as a "Chalrie-Angst-Lovin'-Club" sign, t-shirt, and coffee mug are handed over* YIPPEE SKIPPEE! *does little happy dance, screaming like a crazy person* EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ^_^ Yay. *is floored with praise* Yay! ^_^ yes, I agree. Finding MD fans over the age of 12 is becoming increasingly difficult for me...o.O...well, other than fellow FF.Net peeps...yes, you should move to Texas! Lol. ^_^ Nope, no MSN. Besides, my parents are strict on no IM with peeps I don't "know." For all I know you're some crazy staler out to kill me. *nods* it's true. Anyway, no one has the MD movies?! You poor deprived girl! I feel so sorry for you. I just watched them all yesterday and today. ^_^ Lol, that's funny. Only remembering the punch line. ^_^ *laughs to humor you* ^_^ Mine are protective too. Oh, you should look forward to angsty-goodness. It IS coming. I'm not positive HOW LONG it'll take chapter-wise but I know what I wanna do and how I'll do it. All you gotta do is wait. ^^ Oh, I DID have to go into deep, developed meditation to come up with "Sam the Policeman" and "Bob the Cashier." You just don't even know. ^_^ Lol, yeah, George is a dumb idiot. *grins as happy-bubble is restored* YAY! *smiles until Reality Police kick us out* Aww...meanies...YAY! LONG REVIEW! FUN! Lol...Charlie-poo...*giggles and chokes on bottled water* sorry 'bout that. Lol...yeah, we're just flattering the guy. ^_^ He doesn't get enough ego-boosting. ^_^ Lol. Oh, I'm sure Charlie would LOVE roller blading from Montana to Minnesota! Don't you? ^_^ Lol...yes, the coaches are decent human beings. SOMEONE had to be nice. ^_^ *starts giggling insanely at the mention of small fluffy dogs in relation to Charlie*...*calms down slightly* I think I'm okay now...I hope you like the chapter. ^_^ And thanks for reviewin'! Twice! ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol, just wait and see. ^_^ A Duck story just wouldn't be a Duck story without jerks like the Hawks. ^_^ Thanks! ^_^  
  
Anne918- Thanks! And I'm glad you liked the coach's being Duck fans! ^_^ Thanks for reviewin'! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- Yes, even after 15 chapters, I still do not own the Mighty Ducks. I also don't own "Evanescence" or any of their songs that I use.  
  
-Chapter 16-  
  
Charlie walked into the locker room to get changed back into his clothes. He had worn his white Eden Hall Mighty Ducks jersey to practice because the green one wouldn't fit over his gear anymore. Imagine that...  
  
Everyone in the locker room was staring him down as he walked in. It kind of reminded him of when Adam had to walk in when they were in peewees. It wasn't a great feeling. He was started to get a taste of what Banks had felt. Well, sort of.  
  
As he set his stuff down on a bench, they were all still staring at him. He let out a sigh and looked at them. "What?"  
  
The guy with a "C" on his jersey signifying himself as captain stepped forward.  
  
"Jim here said you get to be on Varsity." He said, pointing to a smaller boy next to him. The kid was glaring at him.  
  
Charlie sighed. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"My name is Evan Steele. I'm this team's Captain. Jim says you made it on varsity. You only made it on because our coach happened to be impressed at your status on Team USA; you know that right?" The Captain said snottily.  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Well, Evan...I'm sorry to hear that." He replied, not really sure of the best way to answer.  
  
The Homework Kid stepped forward and took in a breath. "Evan? I saw him play and I thought he really was good. Could it be possible that he does have some talent and so he got put on the higher team?" the kid replied timidly. Charlie was surprised that someone was ACTUALLY sticking up for him.  
  
"What did you just say Ricketts?" Steele said as he turned to the smaller boy.  
  
"I-uh..." the boy said back.  
  
"Leave Brice alone." A girl said. Charlie noticed there was only one girl. She was a fiery redhead and was the one who stuck up for Homework Kid a.k.a. Brice Ricketts.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Sanders." He replied saucily to the girl.  
  
She glared at him. "Calm down, Evan. It isn't that big of a deal. If the guy can play on Team USA, I would have to say he's at least a half-decent player. So just trust coach's decision and leave it alone."  
  
"But Evan's right, Halley." One of the other guys said, agreeing with their Captain.  
  
Charlie just put up his stuff and disappeared into the showers to leave the team to their arguing. He wasn't going to play with them anyway, so why bother?  
  
"Hey, where'd he go?" one of the other guys said, blinking.  
  
"Who cares?" Steele said as he rolled his eyes and got his stuff ready to leave.  
  
Everyone but Halley and Brice agreed with him.  
  
Charlie had managed to sneak past them again on his way out. He had no intention of associating with them. They didn't like him anyway. Not that he was going to hang with Varsity either. He would prefer keeping to himself until he could figure out a way to get back home to Minnesota.  
  
He had of course put his roller blades back on and get was skating furiously back home to call Adam. They should be out of hockey practice too by now.  
  
He rushed in the door, slipped off his blades, threw them aside, and bolted up the door in his socks.  
  
Swinging open his door, he grabbed the phone off the hook and punched in Adam's dorm room phone number.  
  
Charlie closed the door as the phone rang a few times. Just as Charlie was about to give up, someone picked up on the other line.  
  
'Charlie?' he heard Adam say from the other end.  
  
"Adam! Hey! How are you?" Charlie asked, grinning.  
  
Adam smiled through the phone. None of them had heard from him since he left and they were getting worried.  
  
'Great! How have you been? And what took you so long, huh?' Adam asked in an almost-scolding tone. But the lightness in his voice signified he wasn't angry.  
  
Charlie could here other voices faintly on the other end of the phone with Adam.  
  
"Sorry bud, it's been tough here. I wanted to call before but I didn't have the chance. Are the rest of the Ducks there?" Charlie asked Adam.  
  
Adam nodded but then remembered Charlie couldn't see him. 'Yeah, they are. Want me to put it on speakerphone?' he asked.  
  
"Sure! That would be great." Charlie replied enthusiastically. He had only been talking to Adam for a minute but he already felt better. Like everything was normal again.  
  
He could hear the difference whenever Adam switched it to speakerphone. The voices got louder and he could understand them, for the most part, now.  
  
"Hello Ducks!" Charlie said fondly through the telephone.  
  
He heard the voices chorus 'Hey Charlie'. Adam had put them on speakerphone so everyone could talk at the same time.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. It reminded him of Charlie's Angels. He started cracking up and then he heard silence on the other end. He could practically feel the confusion emitting from them, through the phone, all the way from Minnesota.  
  
'What's so funny, man?' he could hear Portman question.  
  
It only made him laugh harder.  
  
'Guys, I think Charlie's gone off the deep end...first day in Cake-Eater's- Ville and he's already lost it...' that one was Russ.  
  
Charlie was nearly crying he was laughing so hard. The Ducks were very confused.  
  
'Charlie? Care to share?' Julie asked.  
  
Charlie finally managed to contain himself and stop laughing. "Sorry guys, it just reminded me of Charlie's Angels. You know how he goes 'Hello Angels' and they all go 'Hey Charlie!' heh...I think I'm okay now..." Charlie said, traces of laughter still in his voice.  
  
They were silent for a minute before they crack up too.  
  
This sent Charlie into hurdles of laughter again.  
  
Eventually, someone managed to choke some speech back out.  
  
'That...was funny, man...I don't think I've laughed like that in awhile...' Charlie heard Fulton say.  
  
Soon enough, they were calm again. Banks struck conversation up again.  
  
'So, how's life there?' he asked his friend.  
  
"Do you REALLY wanna know?" Charlie asked, lying back onto his bed, his voice souring. He then stared at the ceiling again. His room needed color...it was so...bleak and boring...  
  
'Yeah, that's why I asked.' Adam said jokingly.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Very true. Well, it hasn't been too fun. I tried out for hockey and the guy knows who I am! It was weird."  
  
'Watch and he's like your long-lost uncle or something and HE'S stalking you too!' Averman said, laughing.  
  
"Watch it Les, you might jinx it! With my luck, he probably IS a long-lost- stalker-uncle. But no, seriously, he followed our playing during the Junior Goodwill Games and he's somewhat of a fan. He watched me play for ten minutes and automatically put me on Varsity. Now the JV team is out for my blood. Not to mention I'm not in good graces with these psycho people in my neighborhood that I met my first day. I also nearly got thrown in jail for being accused of stealing money from and old lady at the mall. I really didn't start off on a very good foot here..." Charlie replied into the phone.  
  
'Wow...' Adam said into the phone.  
  
'How did you manage to nearly get thrown in jail the first DAY?' Goldburg shouted.  
  
'I envy you, Conway.' Portman said jokingly with a grin.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Trust me, it wasn't fun. My dad pulled out the wrong bill when I asked him for some money for a CD. I tried to use it to buy the CD and the cashier claimed I stole it just because I didn't LOOK like it could be mine."  
  
'Huh? How much WAS it?' Luis asked, confused as to why he would get in trouble for that.  
  
"He pulled out a one hundred dollar bill for me to buy a FIFTEEN DOLLAR CD! And I nearly got thrown in jail for it! Numbskull..." he muttered, starting to rant about his father again.  
  
'Whoa, Conway, did you say ONE HUNDRED dollar bill?!' Portman yelled into the speaker.  
  
Charlie winced. "Yeah..."  
  
'Wow...so Charlie's a Cake-Eater now! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!' Averman said dramatically.  
  
They all gave their own respective screaming. Well, Adam didn't. He was still in shock.  
  
"Quiet guys! I am not!" he retorted to the rest of the Ducks.  
  
'Yeah you are. But don' worry, we still love you!' Russ said, snickering.  
  
'Leave him alone guys!' Charlie could hear Julie say.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and smiled. He should have expected this from them.  
  
'Don't worry, Charlie. It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I'll always be the resident Cake-Eater. Nothing you do could ever make it stop.' Adam said. Charlie could picture the blonde rolling his eyes and grinning.  
  
"True, but now I can't call you Cake-Eater, Banksie! I think I'm gonna die!" Charlie said dramatically through the phone line.  
  
'Sure you can, Charlie! Jus' cuz you a Cake-Eater now too don' mean you can't call Banksie one.' Russ said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Charlie said, laughing too.  
  
'So you got to make Varsity? Cool...' Connie said, bringing up the one thing they hadn't discussed yet.  
  
"Yeah, but the JV team thinks I only made it because their coach is a Duck/Team USA fan. They gave me grief over it but hey, I'm not out to make friends with them so it doesn't matter." Charlie said, scowling slightly.  
  
'Just ignore them, Charlie.' Fulton replied.  
  
'Yeah, but you do need to make SOME friends eventually.' Guy said.  
  
"Heh, I guess. It's just everyone here is so stuck-up...and Adam, I feel your pain." Charlie said into the phone as he continued staring at the ceiling.  
  
'How so?' Banks asked.  
  
"You know when you first walk in and everyone is just s-t-a-r-i-n-g at you? Yeah, they were doing that..." Charlie said into the phone, drawing out the word 'staring'.  
  
'Man, I hate that...' Adam replied, sympathizing with him.  
  
"Me too...and they're all just looking at you with really creepy 'DIE' looks on their faces? Yeah, it isn't fun." Charlie continued.  
  
'No joke. It's not any fun at all...' Adam said back.  
  
After that, he heard the door open and the scuttling of feet to get the door on the other end of the line. Charlie frowned. No one told him what was going on over there.  
  
"Guys?" he asked as he heard them come back.  
  
'Sorry man, Julie called Bombay on my cell and he's here to talk to you too.' Adam said, filling him in.  
  
"Oh...okay...so Bombay is still there? Cool. I wish I were still there too. I hate it here..." Charlie said, reminiscing.  
  
'Hey Charlie. Didn't really get to talk to you before you left. What exactly happened?' Charlie could hear Gordon Bombay ask.  
  
Charlie sighed. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning because I don't know if the other Ducks have told you everything yet. It all started about a month ago when my dad showed up out of nowhere. It was nothing to big, he was just like stalking me and I guess trying to make me like him. He then disappeared for a while and I thought he had crawled back into the hole he's been residing in for the past ten years. Then suddenly my mom is killed in a random shooting, even though according to my theory, it wasn't random. My theory is that it was my dad; I just have nothing to go on to prove it. Anyway, the next day, my father suddenly requests full custody of me. You were there for that but I didn't really get to talk to you. But then he rushes with the funeral and ships me off to here without allowing me the chance to say goodbye." Charlie explained over the phone.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds. 'Well...that explains a lot. Now what's this about you thinking it's your dad?' Bombay questioned.  
  
"Eh, it's just a theory. I haven't really defined whether it's out of pure hatred for him or whether I actually think he'd do it. It's probably just because I've gotten into the habit of blaming EVERYTHING on him because in MY world, everything IS his fault. So I guess that's not a whole lot to go on." Charlie said casually over the phone.  
  
Before anyone on the other end of the phone could say anything, they were interrupted.  
  
"CHARLIE! GET OFF THAT PHONE THIS INSTANT! IT'S LONG DISTANCE!" the whole group heard George Conway shout from down the hall.  
  
Charlie put his hand over the speaker to muffle his yelling.  
  
"C'mon! You owe me the privilege of making long distance phone calls! If you can pull out the stupid one hundred dollar bill for my CD, you can suffer the small dent in your wallet that it will cost for my phone calls!" Charlie shouted back.  
  
"Don't you talk back to me, young man! When I say get off the phone, I mean GET OFF THE PHONE!" George shouted back with equal spite.  
  
By this time, Charlie had completely forgotten about the Ducks and was in a full-fledged argument with his father.  
  
"But dad, it's all I'm asking! Is it really SO MUCH TO ASK?! I just want to be able to talk to my friends that YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" Charlie yelled back, placing the phone on his bed as he stood up. It made it easier to be loud.  
  
"Yes it is! Just make yourself some NEW FRIENDS! It isn't that hard!" George shot back, walking in the door.  
  
"BUT I DON'T WANT NEW FRIENDS!" Charlie practically screamed.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!! NOW HANG UP THAT PHONE!!!!" George retorted back, their voices loud enough for the Ducks to understand.  
  
"You yell at me any louder and they'll hear you in China! Such a LOVING father you are!" Charlie yelled with spite.  
  
"I don't care what you think right now, Charlie! Now hang up this phone this very instant!" the elder Conway yelled.  
  
"NO!" Charlie protested.  
  
George reached over and pulled the cord, hanging up the phone himself. "Yes." George said calmly before turning to leave the room.  
  
Charlie was horrified.  
  
"I was in the middle of a conversation! How can you just DO stuff like that?!" Charlie asked.  
  
"It's a gift. Now if you are going to make any friends, you should probably dump that attitude. You don't appear to make good first impressions with it." George spat as he left the room.  
  
Charlie practically growled. "I told you, I don't want any new friends!" Charlie said as he slammed the door closed, shutting out his father.  
  
He let out an aggravated sigh and fell back onto his bed, popping his Evanescence CD into the CD player again. He put it on the seventh song and listened as the melody flowed over him and calm him down.  
  
'paper flowers paper flowers  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me  
  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
don't say I'm out of touch  
  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
the goddess of imaginary light  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
paper flowers paper flowers'  
  
Charlie stared at the ceiling absently. He loved his CD... 


	17. Childish Antics

Okay people, I need some school names and mascots! If you can come up with some, I'll love you forever! I also need a job for the diabolical George Conway to have. Something that would make him VERY rich and it should be either illegal or just...well, bad. Lol. He needs a job that will bolster his bad-guy appeal. Lol. Or lack thereof. Some of the past chapters have been a bit well, not angst-y and I apologize. I'm diddling in this far longer than I thought I would. I really DO have an angst-y plan coming up, I just um, haven't gotten there yet. Lol. ^_^  
  
And I have been TOTALLY procrastinating...o.O...sorry for the wait!  
  
Oh, and I have a question. What position does Charlie play on the ice? I don't know anything about hockey so I couldn't tell by just watching and they don't say in the movies. Anyway, if anyone knows, please tell me.  
  
Kate- Lol, you reviewed 5 times. ^_^ I was like, WOW! But then I realized they all said the same thing. Lol. ^_^ It was fun. Meh, Texas to Canada. No big move. It's ONLY a different country BILLIONS of miles away...^_^ Yeah, we get like an inch or so of snow each year if we're lucky. ^_^ Most times we only get slush though...what I would do for snow...anyway! Yes, the long wait for angsty-goodness will hopefully be worth it. If not, oh well. ^_^ Lol, I'm sure you'll enjoy it though. Lol, yeah, I've found a total of TWO MD websites. Both by the same person. [] which is just a general Duck website and [] which is a Charlie website! ^_^ *accepts random catapults of praise* Lol, yes. Homework Kid is cool. Eek, yeah. I would feel sorry for Charlie if someone called him Charlie-poo in real/fictional life. Lol. ^_^ yeah, Charlie ISN'T the most mild-mannered. Lol. I'm glad you liked the Charlie's Angels reference. I felt so smart when I though of it. ^_^ Lol, you got THAT into it? Wow, I feel so successful. ^_^ *joins in singing* "OH CHARLIE YOUR SO FINE YOUR SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY CHARLIE! *clapclap* HEY CHARLIE! *clapclap*" *stops singing* That was fun. I almost did the thing with the Ducks but I'm saving it for later. ^_^ I'm keeping my options open. ^_^Lol, yeah. George doesn't have a very good track record. Thanks for the five identical reviews! ^_^  
  
Liz- Wow, your review posted a buncha times too! ^_^ *marvels at sheer long- ness* I'm so proud! I think you're catching on! ^_^ Lol, I'm glad you liked that part. I was hoping everyone would like the "Charlie's Angels" thing...^_^ Yes, I'm still debating on the Charlie/Julie thing though. This will PROBABLY be a Charlie/Julie friendship more the romance. It all depends on my every whim and mood change. ^_^ But that is my job. I'm the author. I'm entitled to that. And yes, they ARE always by each other! They are so cute together ! ^_^ tee hee...*giggles at Linda-hating* yeah, George a.k.a. Dad From Down Under is supposed to be hated. ^_^ Lol, you just watch...you'll see...*acts all mysterious* Hee hee. *giggles* *snorts* MR. TIBBLES! *giggles madly*...*face contorts to one of disgust* EEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!! It kinda does...EW! YUCK! Bad image! *whacks head violently*...*strokes Joshua Jackson poster for comfort*...there, I feel better...*giggles at the other lovely quotes* Ah, I love them. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing Liz!  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol, yeah. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Adriana- Lol, your wish is my command. ^_^  
  
Death to all rubix cubes- Lol...yay, it's back! Lol, you will just have to wait and see what happens...dun dun dun! I could never stand for the anti- climatic. Lol. ^_^ *giggles* I'll think about it. Sugar and sprinkles, huh? *thinks* Yes, I will think a lot...  
  
Nellie- Yay! Lol, sure it does! ^_^ It's good for the soul! Lol...bad for the sanity. ^_^  
  
Sophie my little Bunny (Hee hee...)- Lol...I seriously couldn't think of anything that started with 'S'...sad, huh? So I decided that 'B' was close enough. ^_^ Hee hee...*gasp* BAD FF.NET! *slaps FF.Net's wrist* I HATE it when that happens...*glowers with bad memories* You did? Wow. ^_^ Nah, anger management is over-rated. Lol. *gasp* Longer than Kate's?! *gasps of shock* Lol, yeah. I'm glad you caught Charlie's "casual mentioning* of his mommy's departure connecting with his daddy's demonic nature...you're a smart one! Lol, Charlie is just a tad dense. ^_^ Lol, Charlie MAY be dense but he's one sneaky little devil! ^_^ Lol, yes I could. Oh, that would be so cool! We SHOULD make a Yahoo! Group for it! Lol...yeah, that might be mildly depressing...and yes, we DO have more refined taste!  
  
Sophie my little Bunny Part 2- Lol. I felt like giving you two separate replies cuz you're SPECIAL! ^_^ Lol. And I actually didn't know you updated until I read this. Probably because I checked this first and I haven't been on to much lately. Yeah...Casey did not support her little boy! Bad Casey! They make MANY bloops...They make her a major character and then she drops off the face of the planet...oh well...at least I had the KINDNESS to kill her off...or...something like that...o.O...Lol, you liked that huh? ^_^ Lol, I stroke my DVDs often. ^_^ Lol, yes...I'm buying another soon...I love him...a lot...it's unhealthy, really. Lol, yes. Yes, he is our little Juvenile Delinquent! ^_^ And we do love him, indeed. Lol, yes they can. ESPECIALLY when they're Charlie. ^_^ Yeah, I've STARTED like three stories other than this...I haven't updated "Southern Rose" in WHO KNOWS how long and I have several fics I started, finished one chapter, and stopped again. I'm gonna finish this before I post any new projects. Lol. I tend to be overly optimistic with my time too. ^_^ It's starting to slip away again...I'm definitely no multi-tasker...and just email me at 'gregorysmithfan@hotmail.com' until I get a new one for this account. The one I'm using on this actually shut down like 6 months ago. ^_^ I was too lazy to update it though. But 'gregorysmithfan@hotmail.com' works. Love ay bunches! ^_^ *hugs* Thanks for reviwin'!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks. And again, everything about this school is made up. I've never been to Montana much less do I know of any of their schools or whether Montana even HAS hockey teams. I wouldn't know. I'm from Texas! Not that you care! But work with me here!  
  
-Chapter 17-  
  
Charlie heard his alarm beeping. He debated whether or not to get up. He knew he would have to. The day before he learned that no matter how many times he broke the alarm clock, there would be a new one the next morning. It was inevitable.  
  
He groaned and stared at his boring ceiling again. That would really have to change...  
  
Okay, so he wouldn't have to paint anything WHITE, that's for sure, because everything already WAS white. But that wasn't the point...yes, he would paint his room. It would be very cool too...  
  
That alarm clock was very obnoxious. It just kept beeping...and beeping...and beeping...  
  
SMASH!  
  
He frowned and cradled his hand. This one wasn't cheap...his hand hurt...it was still beeping...  
  
THE ALARM CLOCK'S POSSESSED!  
  
He picked it up and threw it against the wall.  
  
Still beeping.  
  
It was beginning to scare Charlie. THE PSYCHO CLOCK WAS OUT TO GET HIM!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he yelled, muffling the sound when he hid behind his pillow.  
  
The door rattled open and Alyssa ran in, thinking someone was trying to murder Charlie or something.  
  
When she saw him cowering behind a pillow and the new alarm clock lying dejectedly by the wall beeping madly, she smiled.  
  
"I see you found your new alarm clock. You like?" she asked, picking it up and turning it off with the quick push of a button.  
  
He peeked out from behind the pillow. "It's...possessed..." he muttered, eyes still a little wide.  
  
She laughed at this. "Possessed? Not quite. Just very expensive. It's Charlie-proof it seems. It survived the first morning. Well worth the money." Alyssa said with a grin.  
  
Once he finally calmed down a little, he glared. "Hey, are you making fun of me?"  
  
She grinned. "Of course not, I would be much to frightened to tease the master's son." She said, giggling.  
  
"Yes you are!" he protested, now getting in the joking mood as well.  
  
"I guess I am, aren't I? You have to admit, being afraid of a alarm clock is silly." She said, smirking.  
  
"I wasn't SCARED! Just...startled..." he muttered defensively.  
  
She kept smirking. "Oh, that that must be the reason you were hiding behind your pillow, screaming bloody murder. I see..."  
  
He just glared at her and got out of bed. He wouldn't sit there and take that abuse!  
  
"Well! I'm insulted, Alyssa!" he said, trying not to grin. It would take away from the effect.  
  
"As you should be. Now go on and get ready. I'm gonna help Agatha with breakfast." Alyssa said as she left again.  
  
Charlie just groaned again, gave her a quick grin and went to his closet. He settled with a white shirt, a plaid over shirt, and some jeans. He wasn't really looking forward to going to school that morning...  
  
Today would be his first day of practice as a Varsity hockey player. He noticed he didn't even think to check what his new school mascot was. He would be sure to do that soon...it better not be something dumb...  
  
This time he CARRIED his roller blades down the stairs and left them by the door with his backpack and hockey stuff. He was going to eat this morning. Last time he had attempted to sleep in he had fallen down the stairs so he had gone without breakfast.  
  
"Thank you for gracing us with your presence sir, but breakfast isn't ready yet." Agatha said in her normal rude tone. She wished that George hadn't brought the kid back. He was only going to mess up the house and leave more work for her...  
  
Charlie just nodded, grinned, and sat on the counter to watch them cook.  
  
"Get off that counter young man! We just cleaned it!" Agatha griped.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt it..." Charlie said back as he swung legs back and forth and watch them prepare breakfast.  
  
Agatha stepped back and sent him a hard glare. "Off. Now!"  
  
"What? It's my house too. I can sit wherever I darn well please!" he said, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms and still swinging his legs.  
  
"Don't you talk to me that way, Charles Joshua Conway! Now get your butt off that counter and get out of this kitchen!" Agatha said, slamming her spatula down on the counter and crossing her arms.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and sat there, unmoving.  
  
"Make me." He said defiantly.  
  
The old maid stormed over there and grabbed him by the ear, yanking him off the counter.  
  
"OWW!! Let go! Agatha, let me go!" he complained as she dragged him along.  
  
"Out! Now!" she said as she slung him out of the room and slammed the door in his face.  
  
He rubbed his ear tenderly and groaned. That had really hurt.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows, put on his hockey helmet so Agatha couldn't reach his ears, and paraded back in.  
  
"I'm back!" he said in a singsong voice as he climbed back to his perch on the counter.  
  
The four women looked at him funny.  
  
"What the bloody heck is on your head, young man?" Agatha asked with her thick British accent in reference to his hockey helmet.  
  
"Oh, it's my hockey helmet." Charlie said cheerily.  
  
They all cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What for?" one of the maid, Karen, asked. She looked about 21.  
  
"For proper ear-protection, of course." He said with a cheeky grin.  
  
Agatha's nose flared in anger. "Why you little brat!"  
  
"Calm down Agatha. Just let him watch, he won't hurt anything." Alyssa said, defending our dear Duck from impending doom.  
  
"'Lyssa's right, ma'am. He won't hurt us none." A blonde woman added in a southern voice. She looked to be in her late thirties.  
  
Karen then piped in. "Yeah, like April and Alyssa, I think we should let him watch. Maybe he'll learn something."  
  
Agatha looked reluctant. Charlie just gave her a toothy grin.  
  
"I guess this ONE time. But he should take off that horrid scrap of metal first." She said spitefully.  
  
Charlie frowned. "But then what will serve as my protection?"  
  
"You will need no such thing. Now take off the helmet and pay attention!" Agatha said, picking her spatula back up and began fixing breakfast again.  
  
Charlie sighed and took off the aforementioned article of protection.  
  
"Much better." Agatha said with a forced smile.  
  
Charlie gave her a forced smile as well. They would stay on civil terms for now.  
  
"Now come on over here, sweetie." April said cheerfully, signaling Charlie to come closer so he could watch what they did.  
  
Charlie already knew how to cook, however. He had been cooking dinner for his mom most of his life so she would have a meal when she got home from her job at the Diner. Charlie just didn't have the heart to tell them this.  
  
He did as he was told and stood closer to see what they were making and debate whether it was edible. Basing it on his remembrance of meals past, he figured it would be safe. They hadn't poisoned his food yet. Though going by his current position with Agatha, the head cook/maid, he figured it wouldn't be too much longer.  
  
When he had assumed the position April had requested, she smiled brightly at him. "There you go, hun. Now be sure to pay attention!" April had taken to calling 'sweetie', 'hun', and other names one would call a small child. Though to her, he probably did seem like a kid. She was nearly forty and he was fourteen. It didn't particularly bother him so he said nothing about it.  
  
"Stop smothering the boy, April. Now get back to those eggs!" Agatha barked.  
  
April frowned but did as she was told. She began beating the life out of the eggs.  
  
Charlie looked around at the various foods. It was a typical breakfast. Well, not for him because to him, cereal was typical. But here there were home-cooked hash browns, eggs, biscuits, and pancakes. April began telling how she was glad he had decided to eat that morning because she had made the menu. It reminded her of home. Agatha took to rolling her eyes.  
  
"So Charlie, how was your first day?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Bad...well, okay, it could have been worse. I made the Varsity hockey team." He said, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Wow, that's good! You an avid hockey player?" Alyssa asked before remembering the decorations in his room. "Oh yeah, I guess you are the way you wear out that jersey of yours and hang up all that hockey stuff in your room." Alyssa added with a smile.  
  
Charlie grinned. "I don't think I could live without hockey."  
  
"I think you very well could. You'd probably live better. It IS a dangerous sport, after all." Agatha said, butting into their conversation.  
  
"What? Hockey? Dangerous? Yeah right. I've been playing hockey since I was like 6 and skating since I was four, nearly five. I think I got it down." Charlie said with a grin as he started poking at something on the counter.  
  
"It's very dangerous! Most hockey players don't even have teeth." Agatha said.  
  
"Neither do Ducks..." Charlie muttered under his breath before laughing. No one had heard him so they were confused. They wouldn't have gotten it anyway...  
  
"What are you laughing at, Mr. Conway? There is nothing funny about the situation! Hockey is bad for your health!" Agatha retorted back, insulted that he had the nerve to laugh at her.  
  
"What drugs are you on, Agatha? Hockey is NOT bad for my health." Charlie said, still laughing.  
  
Agatha was taken aback. "Pardon me?"  
  
He eventually calmed down. "What?"  
  
"Are you accusing me of using drugs, young man? Because I have done no such thing! You children these days have no self-discipline or respect!" she shot out.  
  
"Oh sorry, it's just an expression." Charlie said with an embarrassed grin. She sure was blowing things up quite a bit.  
  
"Well I expect to hear NO MORE of these little 'expressions' of yours!" Agatha demanded forcefully.  
  
Charlie just nodded and looked at the counter. If she saw him grinning, she'd only begin another lecture.  
  
"I must excuse myself for a moment, but when I get back, you better be working! I won't be gone long." Agatha said, shooting them all suspicious glances.  
  
Charlie gave her a toothy grin and the younger maids all nodded in unison.  
  
The second Agatha stepped through the door Charlie picked up an egg and chunked it at Alyssa's head.  
  
She let out a muffled scream as she tried to pull it out of her hair. Charlie was grinning ear to ear. The others were stifling laughs as well.  
  
Charlie crossed his arms with a cocky grin and Alyssa crossed her arms, raw egg still seeping out from her hair. She crossed her arms, a ticked off grin on her face. "You're going to PAY for that one, Charlie..."  
  
He gave her a cheeky grin before she threw a half-empty bad of flour at his face. He squealed as he went plowing to the ground, flour flying everywhere. Charlie couldn't see anything and he was waving his arms frantically. He could hear them laughing.  
  
Charlie wiped his eyes on his shirt so he could see what he was doing. He grabbed the nearest bottle of syrup and squirted it at Karen.  
  
She screeched in protest and grabbed and egg, throwing it back at Charlie.  
  
Not willing to be outdone by his own trick, he threw some hash browns back at her.  
  
And thus the battle began.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Charlie shouted gleefully as he carefully pulled a pancake off the stove and threw it at April. She screamed because it was still really hot.  
  
Someone had taken to pouring pancake syrup down Charlie's shirt so he returned the favor by pouring orange juice over their head.  
  
It was quite a humorous site when one stood back and looked at it.  
  
Agatha walked in as quickly as she could because she could hear them all the way down the hall.  
  
She screamed when she saw it. Everyone was covered in breakfast foods and they were tossing more across the room. The kitchen was a huge mess and it was just, well...scary.  
  
They all paused to look at her in mid throw. They gulped. They were in trouble...  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I leave you for ONE MINUTE and you DESTROY THE FOOD! You are WEARING OUR BREAKFAST you know!" Agatha screeched.  
  
They all winced. This wouldn't be good...  
  
"Sir, I suggest you leave. I know you're father will punish you properly. Now get out of this kitchen this very instant before I change my mind." Agatha said sternly.  
  
Charlie nodded solemnly and began to walk toward the door. As he was about to step out, Agatha spoke to him again.  
  
"And boy, change out of those clothes. They're covered with our breakfast." She said coldly.  
  
He just nodded with the same look. He felt bad for getting the others in trouble and he knew he was in for it when his father found out. It was suddenly starting to seem like a bad idea... 


	18. Aftermath

I had Homecoming this weekend! That's why it has taken awhile. I didn't get to trick-or-treat...*pouts* I missed Homecoming AND trick-or-treating...but I went on a way-cool church retreat which was fun. I would tell you about it but I'm sure you don't care. ^_^ Anyway, that's my excuse. ^_^  
  
Kate...Day 1- Really? You're gonna give five DIFFERENT reviews? *giggles happily* talk about a pick-me-up! All of your reviews have brought a smile to my face. *smiles big to prove point* Lol, Katespeak. ^_^ You aren't lame! *pats Kate's head* I like your reviews! Lol...that's funny...the Friendly Trees...yes, that would make Charlie beam with pride...gotta love that school spirit. Lol. Thanks for all the suggestions for both schools and jobs. Oooo! *claps for Kate* You finally saw them all! Yay! Yes, Charlie DOES have massive hotness in the third. ^_^ It my favorite! Lol. *goes and checks your idea* Ooooooo I like! I LIKE! ^_^ THAT'S the stuff I want! The stuff I NEED! That, my friend, is good stuff! And no, it isn't too mean. NOTHING is too mean. ^_^ Lol, he can be Center! ^_^ Yes, that's his new position. Or old? Umm...anyway. Meh, distance is over-rated. ^_^ Lol, snow is wet, cold and icy? I wouldn't know. Lol. Us Texans no not of REAL snow. We only get slushy stuff. Lol. We get like a few inches of REAL snow each year. Lol. I'll try giving you the pretty Charlie site again...it is: . Yeah, I hope it works for ya. It has some nice Charlie fanficiton in it. Lol, I DO feel smart! ^_^ Lol...^_^ *pats Kate's guilt-ridden head* I forgive you! *hugs* Ooo yay! ^_^  
  
Kate...Day 2- Aw, you have a wounded finger? How sad...I just flat-out have a typing problem. ^_^ I'm impaired. I never learned to type right so when I type fast, I get all dyslexic and stuff. ^_^ Lol. I'll spell 'and' 'adn' ALL the time...just ask Liz. And I often spell 'Charlie' 'Chalrie' too. But I go back and fic it in my fic. My computer has stopped catching the problem. O.o. Anyway. Lol, I second that! Lol, it's a LOVELY typing job...heh. Lol, unfortunately, that email isn't the one for MSN. It IS my hotmail account but I never use it as instant messenger. ^_^ Sorry to give you false hope! But I guess you can still email me with it or something. ^_^ *pats Kate's head* I still love you, sneaky little girl! You aren't bad. *pats Kate's head again* Here, have a treat! *tosses a half-eaten Reese's Peanut Butter Cup at Kate*Lol, I'm glad you be likin' the alarm clock scenamigigger! Lol, Yes. I have a dramatic flare every now and then with the sudden capitol letters. ^_^ Yes, you gotta watch out for those stalking, electronic, illegitimate objects. ^_^ Lol, that would be funny. Charlie-proofing the house COULD be tough though. Lol. It would take out all the fun. ^_^ *giggles* You have a point about 'dumb mascots.' He can't really talk. But hey! DUCKS ARE COOL! ^_^ It was very random...lol...I'm glad you caught the 'Joshua for a middle name' thing. ^_^ *giggles and shouts 'How do you like them apples?!'*...*eyes brighten*...*giggles and says it again*...*prepares to say it again before brother appears out of nowhere and gags Chelsea with a sock*...*makes loud squeaking sounds*...*brother disappears...as does the sock* Whew...lol, yes. Charlie needed his hockey helmet. I'm glad you liked! ^_^ Heehee. You'll see what happens! Dun dun dun! *notices you said "Insert your 'Duh Duh DUHN!"' here* Wow...can you say GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE! ^_^ Poor Charlie-pie...he endures MUCH suffering at the hands of Chelsea...especially when Chelsea is listening to Linkin Park or Evanescence. It inspires lots of angsty thoughts in Chelsea's mind. Ooo! Happy Belated Birthday! *throws confetti up in the air and puts on a party hat* YAY! *blows little party horn* YAY KATE! Heh, you can NEVER be too old for trick-or-treating! I didn't get to go this year because I went on a church retreat, but I didn't have a costume yet anyway. (I'm a procrastinator) ^_^ Yay! I excited! I always have something to look forward to when you review! Can you do this every time? Lol. ^_^ I like this...and thanks! ^_^ Love you lots! *hugs* ^_^  
  
Kate...Day 3- Ah, review #3! I'm sooo happy! *does Charlie's D3 happy dance to prove point* Ah, short and sweet. I can live with that. ^_^ You make up for it with the others. *smiles giddily* Did I mention how much I love you right now? Oh yes, free time equals happiness. *giggles* Really? THAT'S HILARIOUS! I'm So gonna listen for that the next time I watch D3! Yay! Well, not that your finger still hurts...yay that you can type! ^_^ Charlie DOES look grown up and hot in the third...I love him...And yeah, Banksie has been majority growing on me too. Nowhere NEAR Charlie, but he has gained a special place in my heart...I guess what I DON'T like about him is how much everyone else DOES! It's like EVERYHTING is about Adam and HIS problems. So now we have to join together and write about CHARLIE and HIS problems! Lol. Yeah, I'm obsessed. ^_^ But Banksie ain't that bad. ^_^ they ARE adorable friends! ^_^ I don't like slash, but I think Charlie and Adam are great friends. I don't think anyone should mess it up by turning it into romance. It could just be ME, but that's my personal preference. (Not to mention I'm not a slash fan...I think it's icky. ^_^ Just me though...don't mind me...) Yes, the Bash Brotherness amuses me too. ^_^ Happy Belated birthday AGAIN! ^_^ Lol, okay. ^_^ *pokes back*  
  
Kate...Day 4- Only one more after this! Lol. I can't wait to read it! SO WRITE IT QUICK! Chop chop! I know how you feel. I'll just be DIEING to write, but I won't be able to get on. Write it on paper first? What is this PAPER you speak of?! IT'S CRAZY TALK! So prehistoric. Lol. ^_^ I liked your summary! ^_^ It was BEAUTIMOUS! Oh, I LOVE you coming and blabbing about nothing! ^_^ Nothing is greatness! ^_^ Lol. In my story? Bombay came back at the end of the movie for the game, then left again. In my story, he came back for Casey's funeral (so LONG ago!) and just never went back to work. ^_^ Lol, it's okay. *pats Kate's head* Lol, YES! It would help me to write faster if you poked me every few days...especially with these lovely reviews you write. ^_^ Yay! *watches Kate rant about nothing and joins in* Lol. Hockey IS a physical game. I would die. Not to mention I am far too impaired. I can't skate all that great, much less could I ever hold a stick at the same time. ^_^ I really admire hockey players' ability to multi- task. ^_^ Lol...  
  
Kate...Day 5- Alrighty. This is the final of the five...but you've kept me in a good mood ALL week. ^_^ Feel special! Oh, you never annoy me. ^_^ No! Not you too! *agonized scream* Lol. EVERYONE likes Banks...but at least you still like Charlie better. I don't HATE Banks, but yeah. I kinda have a one- track mind. ^_^ Banks is still cool though. Oh fun for you! I'm glad I don't have to draw a pic of Robin Hood...nope, I getta write a MULTI- PARAGRAPHED COMPOSITION of the book 'Of Mice and Men'...*twitches* I don't wanna do it...I wish my class was easy...and that was the most boring book too...I hope for your sake you never have to read 'Of Mice and Men' if you haven't already. *shudders* Anyway...*nods* It can be our little secret. Lol, I've been writing, just not posting. ^_^ No! They're getting shorter! *cries* But I still love you anyway. ^_^ *giggles* Now THAT is talent, turning a year older in one week! Lol...^_^ And again for like the twentieth time, Happy Belated Halloween/Birthday! *laughs and tries to poke back*...*stops poking and joins in singing loudly* "OH CHARLIE YOUR SO FINE, YOUR SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY CHARLIE! clapclap HEY CHARLIE! clapclapclap." *grins* I felt the feeling in that one! Lol...^_^ Okay, I shall ALLOW you to read now. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Sophie my little Bunny- Lol, yes...I have taken time to lighten things a bit. Lol, I'm glad you liked Charlie's middle name. ^_^ I felt very clever! Lol. ^_^ You liked the possessed alarm clock? I thought you would. ;) And as for my reviews, yes I have to open FF.Net for them. But I lost three in the process...three reviews for this story I have never read and never will. When I see my story's reviews from the MD section, it says I have '157' and in my stats it says I have '154'. I can only read the 154...it depresses me...anyway...awww! Your poor fish! Oh well...then SOMEONE ELSE'S poor fish! Yay! No funerals! *does happy dance* Lol, nothing gets past you, huh? *gasp* you hate Agatha more than George? THAT MUST CHANGE! Lol. But yes, she is evil. *giggles* Charlie and the Butterflies...*starts giggling madly* Heeheehee *snorts* heehee *laughs harder* heeheehee *coughs and chokes on Reese's Peanut Butter Cup* Hehe...I'm okay now. *cough* Eh, yeah. That would be gross. I don't think George will be the head of any pedophile rings...o.O...we'll stick with one of the other suggestions. ^_^ Anyway...love you lots! ^_^  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol...that would be odd. But I won't say it hasn't entered the demented realm of my mind once or twice. ^_^ Thanks! I figured Charlie's a likeable guy and the maids can just be cool...well, minus the hag-meister Agatha...butt hat's cuz we need some variety. ^_^ Wow, my story has depth! *does happy dance* Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Allie- *giggles* I was a Mustang in middle school. We were the Nichols Mustangs! Now I'm a Pirate! ^_^ Lol, thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the job suggestion for George! ^_^  
  
Liz- Yay! I like that you are catching on to this long review thing. It's a lovely thing. ^_^ Lol, we're FINALLY to the point you haven't read yet! YES! ^_^ Now you can be surprised with everyone else. ^_^ Lol...evil, demonic, alarm clocks...you're dog always wakes me up...*mutters bitter mumblings under breath* Lol, just kidding. Buddy is adorable! ^_^ He sheds on me. Lol, I'm glad you like Charlie's helmet-antics. Lol, no one likes Agatha. Aggie...heh...*gets serious* Anyway...lovely quotes! ^_^ And thanks for mascot suggestions! ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol, I've never had a food fight either...it looks fun though. ^_^ And you're welcome! ^_^  
  
The Dark Reviewer- Ooo good idea! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Adriana- Thanks! *eyes widen nervously* Umm...*pretends you didn't just guess what happens* Ummm...*shifty eyes* Of course not...*snaps out of it* I'm glad you liked that part. ^_^Lol, I do that all the time. My parents think I'm a crazy person. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Chronicles Bailey- *pats your head* It'll be okay...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 18-  
  
Charlie winced as he heard Agatha's angry yells echoing off the kitchen walls and into the living room where he was awaiting death.  
  
He knew his dad would be angry. And he was okay with that. The reason WHY he was okay with that? His dad was ALWAYS angry with him. It was just one of those things.  
  
The thing that caused Charlie the most pain at the moment was that it was HIS fault they were in trouble. He had ignited the food fight in the first place and yet they got in trouble too.  
  
Why couldn't he have just stayed out of that stupid kitchen?  
  
He groaned and leaned back into the stiff couch. It wasn't one of those soft, comfy ones you can just relax in. No, it was one of those expensive ones that hurt your back when you sleep on them. Everything about the house was like that. Stuffy and uncomfortable. That again led Charlie to wonder where his dad got all this money.  
  
He heard footsteps echoing down the hall as his dad drew nearer. Maybe his dad wouldn't care...maybe he would do the nice-guy thing he had been attempting lately and just let Charlie off the hook.  
  
Or...not...  
  
"Charlie?" George asked, his voice stiff.  
  
Charlie looked timidly at his father from his place on the couch. Charlie wanted nothing more than to crawl into a big hole, curl up, and die. That would be the most painless way out of the situation. His father didn't look too keen on letting this go.  
  
"Yes?" Charlie asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"Don't you give me that, Charlie Conway! What possessed you to DO THAT? Have you no dignity?" he asked, folding his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"...Not anymore." Charlie admitted after a few long seconds of silence.  
  
"Why on Earth did you do that, Charlie? Now the kitchen is a mess, the food is destroyed, and I found out just how immature my son is!" George ranted.  
  
Charlie wasn't really sure the exact answer he was expected to give. "I'm...sorry?"  
  
"You should be! I can't believe you! What were you even doing in there in the first place? You should have been getting ready for school." George questioned.  
  
"I was...um...helping. I had already finished getting ready for school and I was bored so I-" Charlie started.  
  
"Decided to help them out? Charlie, they're MAIDS! They are HIRED to do that. They don't need your help." George spat out at his son.  
  
Charlie pursed his lips and glared. His dad was really rubbing him the wrong way...  
  
George growled to himself and looked Charlie square in the eye. "Look, I don't have time to deal with this. I have an important meeting to attend and you and your antics will have to wait. I'm sure I will be able to think of a fitting punishment by the time you're home again."  
  
Charlie's eyes narrowed slightly and he gave a crisp nod. It could be worse. He wasn't dead YET...  
  
As soon as George left the room, Charlie muttered something incoherent under his breath and glared at the wall. He didn't even want to BE here. He hadn't ASKED to live here and yet he was bound to it. Can you say UNFAIR?  
  
Charlie stood up, grabbed his things, and left without bothering to say goodbye. They probably wouldn't even notice his absence. His stomach was grumbling but he ignored it. After walking aimlessly for a while, he stopped when he came to a park.  
  
He knew good and well how stupid he was being, but that didn't stop him.  
  
He sat down on a bench, pulled his knees up to his chest, and watched small children run around in the park, laughing and playing. He figured their mothers took them to play at the park before it got too crowded.  
  
Charlie let out a depressed sigh and continued watching them. He wished he could go back to when he was younger. He also wished he could have at least one single good memory of his father. He wanted nothing more than to be normal again. To be able to say he had two, loving parents who would always be there for him...two parents that cared.  
  
He couldn't even say that. He had one parent who DIDN'T care. One parent who wouldn't even notice if he we're kidnapped off the street and killed. In fact, he would probably be relieved.  
  
Charlie watched a young mother scoop her child up into her arms, both smiling broadly. They looked so happy.  
  
Then memories of his own mother flooded in. He could remember when he first begged her to let him play hockey with his friends. It hadn't been long after they had moved to Minneapolis from his father so she was still over- protective and skittish. Eventually she gave in though. She had come to every single hockey game he had ever been in, minus the Team USA games. She had always been supportive and had never led him wrong.  
  
His eyes glazed over but he blinked the tears away. He wouldn't cry. She would want him to be happy. It was just so hard to be happy with her dead.  
  
Charlie still had to remind himself that this wasn't just a trip. This was a permanent thing and his mother wouldn't come take him back.  
  
Suddenly a small child timidly walked up to him. Charlie looked at her small face and waited to see why the little girl had approached him.  
  
But she just stood there, observing him. She was about four years old.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked the curly haired little girl.  
  
She nodded. "Are you here to play too? Where's your mommy?"  
  
Charlie was about to answer when he closed his mouth, thinking better of it. Saying 'she's dead' would only make it worse. It would make it real again.  
  
"Didn't your mommy tell you not to talk to strangers?" he said, directing the question away from him and his mother.  
  
The small girl looked as if she was in deep thought. She then looked him in the eye again. "Yeah, but you don't look very scary."  
  
He smiled at her. She was a tiny little thing but had her jaw out in defiance, apparently determined to get him to talk. Why this child was here, he couldn't fathom.  
  
"I guess you're right." He replied after a moment.  
  
"So where's your mommy?" she asked again.  
  
Charlie pursed his lips. Then he thought of an idea. "Where's YOUR mommy?" he asked, again diverting the question.  
  
The little blonde pointed over to a woman talking with another woman on the other side of the park. The little girl resembled her mother very acutely. They didn't look rich at all, which made Charlie wonder. He was still in the area where all the rich people lived. Maybe they just came because it was such a nice park. It was very clean and appeared to be fun.  
  
"I see. Well she'll probably be looking for you in a few minutes so you should probably go back over to her." He replied, hoping to get her to go away. It was hard to wallow in depression with a little girl asking you pointless questions such as where your mother was.  
  
The little girl shook her head. "Nuh uh. She won't be worried...hey, are you a growed-up?" she asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.  
  
Charlie had to laugh at the butchered word. "No, I'm not a grown-up. I'm only fourteen." He replied with a hint of a grin appearing on his face.  
  
"Really? I have a big sister that's almost that age, but bigger." She replied, smiling brightly.  
  
"Really? How old is she?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
"Seteneen...seb...umm...sebetneen, I think. I don't 'member how to say it but I think that's it." She said, furrowing her eyebrows, digging in her brain to remember the word.  
  
"Seventeen?" Charlie suggested.  
  
She jumped up and looked him in the face, grinning brightly. "YEAH! That's it! Sebenteen!"  
  
He smiled back at her. "Well I'm glad to be of service. I'm thrilled I could help."  
  
She grinned before her face melted into one of confusion. "But if your almost sissy's age, why are you here?" she asked, her face emitting innocent confusion.  
  
He sighed. "I kinda got in a fight with my dad and, I don't know. I guess I probably should go on. I'll only be in MORE trouble if I skip school..." He said with defeat. Lying to this little girl would be pointless.  
  
"Yes you should!" she said, folding her arms with authority. Her soft brown eyes were fixed on him.  
  
He laughed. "Yes, I should. It was a pleasure talking with you...?" he started before realizing he didn't know her name.  
  
"Brittany." She replied, extending her arm out for a handshake.  
  
"Brittany. Well, It was a pleasure meeting you Brittany. I'm Charlie." He said, shaking her hand and standing up.  
  
"It was a plezure meeting to you too Charlie." She said, trying to mimic what he had said earlier, though she didn't even know what it meant.  
  
He grinned at her. She was a sweet little kid.  
  
"Well, I should probably get to school, Brittany." He said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Bye bye Charlie!" she called after him.  
  
He turned back and waved to her before noticing he was still a mess from earlier. He had egg drying in his hair, flower all over him and pancake syrup stains all over his clothes. He looked pretty disgusting. He was surprised the little girl didn't question his appearance. He looked like a breakfast attempt gone wrong.  
  
He ran back to the house and snuck in the front door. He bolted up the stairs, got some clean clothes from his closet, and dropped his stuff in his room before making a mad dash to the nearest bathroom. He then stripped down and jumped in the shower, washing his hair as fast as he could before getting back out, drying off, and putting on the clean clothes.  
  
Charlie then ran a brush through his hair, got his stuff out of his room, and ran back downstairs, grabbing his roller blades from where he had discarded them the day before by the door. He put them on and left the house again; almost positive he was late by then.  
  
Luckily for him he had paid close attention to where the school had been and knew the way. He did his usual dodge passing people and big trucks thing.  
  
The boy arrived at school just in time for the first bell to ring. Wasting no time, Charlie skated up to the school, exchanged blades for shoes, and ran to his locker. He shoved his things in his locker and ran for his first period class. Charlie was glad he gotten everything out of his system before coming. Now maybe he could go through school with little distraction. Besides, he had his first Varsity hockey practice to get to after school.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gordon Bombay took in a hasty breath before knocking on the door. He knew there was a chance this would never work but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try. Since he was in the Law business he figured they would at least hear his case and point of view.  
  
After a few moments, an African American woman answered the door.  
  
"Ah, Judge Mallerbee-" Gordon began.  
  
"Oh, it's you again." She said sourly, recalling his entrance to her courtroom and the disturbance he participated in.  
  
"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Gordon Bombay, Attorney at Law. I feel as if the case-" he started.  
  
"Who let you in here?" she asked, interrupting him.  
  
"Pardon? Oh, I just showed my ID and they let me in. I need to talk to you." Bombay replied.  
  
Judge Mallerbee sighed and let him in. It appeared he wouldn't go away.  
  
Gordon grinned. "Why thank you for all this hospitality, I really appreciate it. But now onto business, I feel like Charlie Conway's case didn't turn out to his best interest."  
  
She groaned, remembering the drawn out argument. That had been a hard day. That case was a horrible way to start the morning.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." She cut in.  
  
"But just hear me out, I don't believe that George Conway is the best guardian for Charlie." Bombay answered.  
  
The woman cocked an eyebrow. "And WHY is that?"  
  
"Well you see ma'am, if you knew Charlie's story, you would no doubt agree with me. Do you know WHY George Conway didn't have any custody over Charlie in the FIRST place? Did that ever cross your mind?" Gordon Bombay asked, leaning forward slightly and putting his arms behind his back, clasping his hands together in the middle.  
  
She just raised her eyebrows in question.  
  
Bombay took this as an opening to tell her. "Charlie claims that the reason is because the man used to beat his mother. Yes, he was abusive. So Casey took Charlie far away from George Conway for Charlie's safety. Then when Casey died, the man took it as his opportunity to get Charlie back. Why, I'm not sure. But I don't trust him with Charlie's life." Gordon explained.  
  
The judge nodded her head in all the right places before replying. "Do you have any proof that he's any threat to Charlie? Any bruises or cuts? I saw how reluctant he was to go with his father so he very well could have made that up just to get out of it." She reasoned.  
  
The ex-peewee hockey coach furrowed his eyebrows at that. He couldn't imagine Charlie making something like that up just to get out of being with his father. It just wasn't Charlie.  
  
"It's not in his character to do something like that." Bombay replied.  
  
"Well, we can watch closely for any signs of abuse but we can't take him away until we are sure. George Conway IS his legal guardian and Mrs. Conway left no other options. We'll send someone to watch Charlie and if there are any unusual bruises, we'll be sure to react." She said. "It's the best we can do."  
  
"But why can't you just trust me?" Bombay asked, getting frustrated. That gave George enough time to actually hurt Charlie. And some types of abuse were far more dangerous than physical. For all they knew he could be causing mental or emotional abuse, they could never know. This was making him so mad!  
  
"Because, he has never been in trouble with the law before and we have nothing to go on." She replied, hoping he could leave so she could go ahead and finish what she was doing and get that agent to Charlie.  
  
Bombay nodded, still frowning deeply.  
  
"If that's all you needed to say, you are excused." Judge Mallerbee said, turning back to the papers on her desk.  
  
"It's not all I have to say." He replied coolly.  
  
She turned her face up to look at him through silver-rimmed glasses. "It's not?"  
  
"No, I also want to address the death of Casey Conway." Bombay replied in a very professional tone.  
  
She groaned and leaned back in her chair. "What, are you going to say that HE did it?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice. This man was really beginning to annoy her. Couldn't he see she was in the middle of something?  
  
"Yes, I believe it's possible. He DID have a grudge against Casey-erm, Mrs. Conway and seemed rather eager to get Charlie out of the state as soon as possible." Gordon pointed out.  
  
Judge Victoria Mallerbee seemed to put some thought into this information. She then looked back at Gordon. "You have a valid point, but could it be possible he just wanted to get back home? According to what you said before, he hadn't seen his son in ten years. It is very possible that he wanted to be with his son and get to know him after ten years of not seeing him." She said, trying to look at both sides of the argument.  
  
Gordon stared at her with disbelief for a split-second. How could she NOT SEE the seriousness of this?!  
  
"I highly doubt it. I've met the man and there's something very suspicious about him. Will you at least investigate it?" Bombay retorted.  
  
She groaned again. "I'm not the police; I'm just a judge. As for the person sent to watch Charlie, I'll have to call the police department to even ask if it's possible, now that I think about it. But if you'd like, I could also approach them about Mrs. Conway's death, if that will get you out of this office." She said giving him 'a look' and began sorting through papers again.  
  
Gordon nodded with a satisfied look on his face. He got what he wanted so he guessed that would have to do.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Your Honor." He said as he stood up and nodded.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Bombay." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
He grinned. "Here's my number, be sure to have the police get back to me on everything, okay?" he said, handing her his card.  
  
She turned an annoyed face up to him. "Give it to them yourself, Mr. Bombay."  
  
"Okay, but please, do be sure to look into-" he started again.  
  
"GOOD DAY, Mr. Bombay." She said angrily as she practically closed the door in his face.  
  
He chuckled to himself and walked down the hallway with a half-smile on his face. It wouldn't be long till he could get Charlie back in Minnesota. He figured it was only a matter of time. George Conway was bound to screw up sometime and Charlie would be brought back where he belonged. Gordon decided next time he got in contact with Charlie he would tell him the good news.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Judge Mallerbee let out a sigh and groaned. Why did that man have to be an attorney? Her job would have been much easier if the man had been a doctor or even a construction worker. Her boss wasn't going to like this...  
  
She sat down at her desk and pulled out a paper with a number on it. She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
She heard a click indicating the phone being picked up. "Hello? This is Judge Victoria Mallerbee. I need to speak to George Conway...Boss? It's me. I think we have a problem..." 


	19. Squirrelly Encounters

Banksiebabe99- Lol, don't worry too much. Lol, I'm glad I could shock you in such a profound way! ^_^  
  
Sophie, My Little Blue Bunny- Lol Charlie, IS so worth a conspiracy! ^_^ Lol, you'll just have to see. I would hate to ruin anything, but I'm a sucker for happy endings too...*hangs head* I'm afraid the ending will be without any major trauma. But have no fear! I am FAR from the end...it won't be coming anytime soon. Poor you...I am suffering through Pre-AP World Geography...*shudders with you* It isn't pleasant. I've never read that before. But I had to read 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and "Of Mice and Men' for summer reading which wasn't very fun...but I have never read 'The Mayor of Casterbridge' before...not that I'm complaining. ^_^ No kidding. Everyone seems OBSESSED with Charlie/Adam slash...frankly, it is frightening me. Aw, thanks! *hugs Sophie for the compliment* NO!!!! UPDATE SOON! *cries* You must update or I will surely die! *sniff*...  
  
Liz- Ah, I see you are on our collaborated account. It confused me for a second and then I'm like, "OH YEAH! That's Liz's account too!" ^_^ I am eating a Kit-Kat and it is good...yum yum...NO! A PIECE FELL ON THE FLOOR!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! *scrambles to save it*...*looks at it dejectedly before tossing it in the trash* Oh well...I hate it when that happens! Thanks for tryin' again. ^_^ Oh yuck...I had a Geography essay test two days ago and it is NOT fun...I had to answer like 5 essays too...*shudders* Geog. Should. Die...yeah, she is...^_^ And yes, Charlie was good with the little girl. ^_^ He would make a good daddy, in my opinion. I'm glad you haven't read these yet too...now you can be in suspense with everyone else! ^_^ Lol, it's shocking, isn't it? But what can I say? He so totally is...and I'm finally admitting it too myself. It's scaring me a bit. ^_^ *whispers* Just don't tell Cam or I will totally deny it! ^_^ Lol, you will drown in drool! ^_^ But yes, discussing Charlie's hotness could be fun. ^_^ Oh yes, I very much appreciate it! ^_^ That would be AWESOME! You should do that! ^_^  
  
Kate- Yay! It's you again! ^_^ Sorry for confusing you. We had Homecoming, I just couldn't go to it because I was out of town on a Church Retreat. GO PIRATES! ^_^ YOU SHOULD FEEL LOVED! It took me a long to time to answer your reviews. ^_^ Not that I am complaining...It was time well spent.  
  
Kate...Answer to the Review Answer 1- Heeheehee! Katespeak does rock muchly. *joins you in laughter at the thought of Charlie beaming with pride at being the Friendly Trees* We seriously do need lives. Good point, trees DON'T have teeth...or arms...or legs...*shakes head* Anyway, onto Charlie's massive hotness. *giggles* A hunk of burnin' hotness. How very poetic of you! *claps* I AGREE WITH THAT STATEMENT! Lol. I trust you will be positively evil to Charlie...and I am very thankful ^_^ Ooo, good point...Charlie IS center...youssa SO THMART! ^_^ Oh funness...I bet you love having snow shoved down your shirt by older brothers and snowballs chunked in your face. Okay, I'll send you the site through email...I can't figure out why it won't show up...oh well...  
  
Kate...Answer to the Review Answer 2- Oops...*blushes* That was supposed to say "I go back and FIX it in my fic"...o.O...oops...lol. Yes, I am sneaky. Lol. I have a younger cousin named Reese...he lives in Oklahoma and has the funniest accent...I have to struggle not to laugh anytime his family visits. It's sad. I never think of myself as having a strong accent...but I probably do. I probably sound like the biggest hick and I just don't know it. ^_^ Oh well. Yes, LOTS of bubble-wrap and foam...we can't dispose of the sadism, so we must press on with our evil ways. Lol...as long as I can understand your 'applese,' I don't mind. ^_^ Lol, Charlie-pie can just suffer on cuz NO ONE is taking my angst-spurring-tools-of-wrath! ^_^ *laughs as Kate dances in confetti*...Weird...numb fingers aren't usually good. Aw, but procrastinating is so fun! Lol, that's a great quote! I'm putting that in my Profile. Have fun at basketball practice! That IS sad...lol, anyway. *smiles* Life is good...  
  
Allie- Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ And also thanks for re-posting 'Smiling Again.' I'm glad you're working on it again. ^_^ Anyway, thanks bunches! ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol...thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
KShyne99- Yeah, his dad is a jerk. Lol. I take complete responsibility. ^_^ Yeah, but his dad is incapable of being nice unless it suits him. Lol, you can beat Charlie's dad up once I'm done with him. How does that sound? ^_^ Lol, I'm glad you liked her. Lol, thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 19-  
  
Charlie heaved a sigh as he slipped the large bag on his shoulders. He had never been on a Varsity team before and to say he was nervous would be the understatement of the century. But to say he wasn't at least a little excited would also be untrue.  
  
Was that how Adam had felt?  
  
Charlie felt a wave of guilt wash over him as the hurtful words and spiteful remarks he had shot at Adam all came back to him. It hadn't been his fault.  
  
The former Duck was just glad for once that he didn't have any friends to abandon.  
  
He trudged slowly into the locker room, bracing himself for the onslaught he was bound to receive. It was inevitable.  
  
He swung upon the door to the locker room. He saw a bunch of Juniors and Seniors changing into hockey gear. They were huge, as all classic Varsity/Enemies were.  
  
One looked up at Charlie with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Did you get lost, little Fish?" one asked, shoving past Charlie.  
  
Charlie's eyes narrowed. He wasn't a Fish...he was a Duck...hmph...  
  
He bit back a retort as he slung his bag onto a bench and began taking out his gear.  
  
He was using all his strength to just ignore them. He didn't want, nor need, these guys as friends. Especially if they were going to be total jerks.  
  
"Excuse me, Fish, we were talking to you." the guy snapped when Charlie ignored him.  
  
The teen in question turned to them with a seething glare. "Look, I have a name and no, I'm not lost!" Charlie spat, venom lacing his words.  
  
"You're not, huh? Well that's funny. You see, lowly Fish such as yourself don't BELONG here. All of THEM had practice earlier." The guy replied in a taunting tone.  
  
Charlie bit his lip again, still glaring daggers at the older teenagers. He was vastly outnumbered but has that ever stopped him before?  
  
"First of all, how do you know for sure that I'm a Freshman? Second of all, I am where I'm supposed to be so you can just screw off!" Charlie spat bitterly as he finished putting on his gear, refusing to make definite eye contact. He was already having a horrible day and was in no mood to deal with the preppy snots.  
  
"You just SCREAM Freshman. And do to your responses, I could easily confirm it." One said in replied in a disparaging tone.  
  
However, the original speaker didn't let Charlie's remark slip by. "You talk pretty big for a Fish-" one of the enforcers said as he stepped forward threateningly.  
  
"-Ah! Conway, you're here. My nephew told me you would be. Your jersey is right here. It's a pleasure to have you join us. Boys, this is Charlie Conway. Make him feel welcome." The man said. He had graying hair and didn't look to unbelievably scary. A definite contrast to Coach Orion and Coach Wilson at Eden Hall.  
  
The guys just continued glaring at Charlie, not even PRETENDING to listen to their coach.  
  
Charlie looked at his jersey. They were the Royal Orchard Squirrels? HE WAS GOING TO BE A FREAKING SQUIRREL?!  
  
The coach looked between the brunette boy and his team. "Alright...then...on the ice in five minutes!" the coach said after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
He then departed from the room, leaving Charlie and the Varsity team alone again. While most of them stormed out, the reigning Captain and some of his cronies cornered Charlie. The leader grabbed Charlie by the scruff of his new jersey and slammed him back against the lockers.  
  
"You better watch out." He said in a threatening tone.  
  
Charlie just hardened his glare, refusing to budge an inch.  
  
After a few seconds, the larger boy slammed Charlie against the lockers again before making an exit, pausing only a second to give Charlie one last warning glance.  
  
Charlie's eyes narrowed into slits. He didn't like these guys. Who did they think they were, threatening him like that? He wasn't scared of them...  
  
Slamming the stick in his hands down and grabbing his helmet, he zipped his bag closed. He then shoved his helmet over his head and grabbed the aforementioned stick before storming out of the room to get on the ice. He could tell this wouldn't be the most pleasant practice in the world.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
He skated in a circle three times before stopping. There was no way Charlie Conway was going to let these punks push him around. Just because they were bigger didn't mean they had the right to threaten him.  
  
A shrill sound echoed through the rink as the coach blew the whistle. "SCRIMMAGE!"  
  
Charlie was front line center. It was his normal position so he felt comfortable playing it. However, it apparently wasn't something their NORMAL front line center was used to.  
  
The larger teen slammed into Charlie, knocking him clear off his feet. Conway quickly got back up and skated after the puck. He stole the puck and skated down the other way, shooting it in with his infamous triple deke.  
  
The goalie glared. Who did this kid think he was? Just prancing in and taking over like he belonged there...  
  
"Nice shot Conway!" the coach said after seeing the fourteen-year-old make the shot. He really was good.  
  
Charlie skated backwards for a few seconds, avoiding eye contact with anyone on the ice. He seriously needed the Ducks. At least THEN he wouldn't be quite so outnumbered. It was making him profoundly uncomfortable...  
  
When the coach was turned the other direction, one of the guys on his own "team" slammed into him, nearly knocking him over. Charlie shoved him back. He could only take so much of this.  
  
Just when the guy whipped around at Charlie's retaliation, the coach blew the whistle again.  
  
"Alright boys, that's enough for today. 10 laps and you can go home." The coach shouted before walking into his office to finish up some papers, only looking up on occasion.  
  
They all nodded and started on their laps.  
  
Charlie bit his lip, let out a sigh, and began skating his laps as well. He hadn't made a single friend since he had arrived. It figured he would only make enemies. It really figured...  
  
It wasn't long before Charlie was walking down the sidewalk, hockey gear in his bag and a glum expression on his face. Today had just been flat-out horrible. First he got in trouble for the whole 'redecorating the kitchen walls with breakfast foods', then he had to go to school, the Varsity practice. His whole life was just totally, utterly, and just flat-out bad.  
  
He pulled his backpack over his shoulder again, continued on his journey home. He knew his dad was going to be angry when he got home so the teenage boy was in no hurry.  
  
He was dragging his feet as he flung the door open, dropped his bags by the door and trudged up the stairs, punishment looming over his head.  
  
Maybe his dad had forgotten...  
  
SMASH!  
  
Or...not...  
  
He slowly raised his head upward to face a VERY angry George Conway with a broken glass bottle shaking in his hand...  
  
Charlie gulped.  
  
This was bad...  
  
REAL bad...  
  
His dad was looking more and more like a psychotic serial killer in serious need of psychiatric evaluation...  
  
"Hey...dad." Charlie said weakly. Any self-assured confidence he could have POSSIBLY had just flew out the window. Maybe the image of his dad slaughtering his mother and then stabbing him in his sleep might have done it.  
  
He involuntarily shuddered.  
  
Surprisingly, Charlie's father just continued his heated stare before turning around and walking away. Charlie blinked and let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He wasn't sure what that had been about. As glad as Charlie was nothing bad had happened, the feeling his father left behind was...unsettling. He almost wished he knew what to expect.  
  
Charlie then looked at the broken shards of glass on the small wooden table against the wall. A few pieces had also fallen to the carpeted floor. He wasn't sure what the bottle had been before it was broken but frankly, he didn't care at the moment. He was just glad it was the table endured the blow. Better the table than his head.  
  
The teenage boy strolled up the stairs; occasionally sending looks back over his shoulder to make sure his dad wouldn't sneak up on him.  
  
It was then that he noticed how deafeningly silent it was.  
  
He looked down the hall, expecting to see Alyssa pop out of nowhere and tell him to run. Agatha would be close behind. The old hag would chase them through the house, scolding them for their immature behavior that morning.  
  
But Alyssa never came.  
  
There was no yelling.  
  
Only silence.  
  
He crept down the hall, looking into a few rooms. They were all the same as he had left them that morning. Most people wouldn't be able to tell that it hadn't been cleaned that day, but Charlie could. He had grown used to the pine-fresh smell of the cleaners used relentlessly by the women.  
  
There was no fresh smell. It smelled almost stale to Charlie. Something in the air just didn't feel right.  
  
He then began to wonder WHY the rooms hadn't been cleaned. Agatha was always strict on the others to clean EVERY room THOROUGHLY EVERY day.  
  
He then got a sick feeling in his stomach as his spirits dramatically dropped.  
  
The boy turned and back down the stairs, not caring that he had recently decided his father was a stark-raving-mad serial killer psychopath who would surely stab him in his sleep if given ample opportunity.  
  
"DAD!" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs as he skidded to a stop on the wooden flooring. More proof that no cleaning-frenzied woman had mopped that day. If they had, he would have slipped and fallen to his doom for sure.  
  
His father looked up from his place at the table. It seemed as if he had been contemplating something profound before Charlie's grand entrance and wasn't thrilled at the interruption.  
  
Charlie didn't even stop for breath. "Where's Alyssa? And Agatha? April? Karen?" he stuttered out, catching his breath.  
  
"I wouldn't know." He replied stiffly as he went back to whatever he was doing.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Because I fired them." He replied simply, taking a sip from his coffee mug.  
  
But Charlie was too upset to even contemplate WHO would drink coffee in the middle of the day.  
  
"WHAT?!" Charlie nearly screeched as it fully sunk in. He had suspected it but he didn't really think his dad had done it. "WHY?!"  
  
"Because I didn't feel they were fulfilling their duties. And they weren't doing enough to deserve the pay they were receiving anyway." George said, shrugging it off.  
  
"That's not FAIR!" Charlie cried out in horror. "You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can." The elder Conway replied coolly, taking another sip from his coffee mug.  
  
"But what if they needed those jobs?" Charlie asked, wondering if they were all okay.  
  
"They can find others. This is the real world, Charlie. People lose jobs and people get new ones. It's just the way it works. It was their time to go and that's just the way it is." George said, waving his son off. "Now go on. I'm busy."  
  
"NO!" Charlie screamed. He stalked over so he was standing directly beside his father.  
  
His dad scooted back the chair and stood, towering several inches over his fourteen-year-old son. "I have something important to do, now go." George said warningly.  
  
"No!" Charlie protested again, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"When I say to DO something, you DO it!" his father yelled, slamming the chair down to the floor, sending the wooden piece of furniture hurdling to the ground in a loud crash.  
  
"Maybe I WOULD if you would respect what *I* WANTED every now and then!" Charlie yelled, his fury building by the moment.  
  
"What YOU want? You think I CARE what YOU want?! You have no say in this! You are still a child and you are in my custody, therefore YOU do EXACTLY as *I* say!" His father said threateningly.  
  
"What if I don't WANT to be in your custody? Huh?! I never WANTED to live here! It was by force!" Charlie screamed, throwing his hands down by his sides. His eyes were burning and his anger made it hard to think clearly.  
  
His father grabbed him roughly by the upper arms and slammed him up against the wall. "Don't you YELL at me, BOY! For some reason my instructions aren't REGISTERING in your BRAIN! I said, GET OUT!" He ordered vehemently, roughly holding Charlie an inch or so above the ground.  
  
"If you would LET GO OF ME, maybe I WOULD!" Charlie said, trying to struggle out of the older man's grasp.  
  
Charlie was kicking and flailing like a fish out of water. Where were other people when you really needed them?!  
  
"Stop moving!" George Conway screamed when he narrowly missed a strong kick in the leg.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I?!" Charlie asked, looking his father in the eye for the first time since the beginning of the argument. His father didn't look stable so he decided he wanted nothing more then to be out of that house. His father was looking at him creepy again.  
  
George did nothing more then hold Charlie's heated glare for a moment in a threatening manner. He then dropped Charlie back on the ground and sat in another chair, pulling over his coffee, totally ignoring the shattered chair next to him. But he didn't bother to hide the excess anger this time so Charlie bolted out of the house as quickly as he could.  
  
Charlie ran until he was out of breath. He stumbled over to a bench. He was in the park again but this time, it was nearing dusk.  
  
Once he caught his breath, he tentatively took off his plaid over shirt to look at his upper arms. He had a bruises forming on each arm from where his father had grabbed him. That was the second time that day someone had decided to slam him up against a wall. He wondered if he hadn't gotten the memo...  
  
He looked over to see April sitting on a far bench, her face buried in her hands.  
  
He got up and timidly walked over to the older woman.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" he asked quietly, as to not startle her.  
  
She jumped slightly but nodded when she saw who it was.  
  
They sat in silence before April noticed the two bruises on Charlie's arms.  
  
"Sweetie? What happened to your arms?" she asked, generally concerned.  
  
Charlie looked up at her as confusion flashed across his eyes for a brief moment. Then he remembered he hadn't put his plaid over shirt back on over his white t-shirt yet.  
  
"Um, some of the kids on the hockey team got a little rough. It's nothing." He lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. The guys on his hockey team WERE rough and they HAD done the same thing as his father. And for some strange, sick reason Charlie felt the need to protect his father. He was trying to convince himself it was an accident. Like last time.  
  
She bought it.  
  
"Ah, that's horrible. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Maybe she could tell him exactly what was going on. 


	20. Hey, I KNOW YOU!

Okay, I gotta ask a quick question. I wanna know everyone's standing on adding romance to this. The story wouldn't be based on it; it just might be a side thing. If you guys think it would take away from the story, tell me. If you think it would add to the story, tell me. I just wanna ask while it can still go either way. I know most romances are all the same, and that's why I'm asking first. It doesn't matter as much to me. So please tell your opinion on the matter. ^_^  
  
I just noticed something. I was building up to this one part that was supposed to be the main part and I'm not even there yet after TWENTY chapters...lol...oh well, who cares. ^_^ I diddle WAY too much on details. But I guess that's a good thing. That means this will be going on much longer than I anticipated. Not that I'm complaining. ^_^  
  
Liz- Yeah, Charlie's dad and the Varsity are both meanies. Lol, ALL HAIL THE SQUIRRELS! ^_^ Yeah, that TASP doesn't sound very fun...but at least we got to watch D2 and D3! ^_^ Lol, well I'm glad you are enjoying it. And yes, Cam would probably shoot you. Lol, EXACTLY!  
  
Snorts90- Lol, yes...Charlie's dad is a psycho...dun dun dun!  
  
Banksiebabe99- Lol, yes...that would be the bright thing to do. But hey, my story would be very interesting if the characters had ANY common sense at all. Lol. ^_^ yes, I kinda miss the Ducks too. ^_^  
  
SpikeytheBunny- Really? WOW! Thank you so much! That really makes me feel good! ^_^Yes, Demonic George is back! Dun dun DUN! Lol, I would love too, but as with goerge, I must finish the fic first. THEN you have all rights to beating them up. ^_^ Yes, poor maids. *cries for maids* NO ONE IS SAFE FROM MY WRATH!!!! Lol, George and his psychotic bottle-smashing. Lol, I would have NEVER guessed that you liked Charlie angst! ^_^ yes, it shall get worse...DUN DUN DUN! Lol. Aw, I love you too! *hugs* You're so sweet to me! YYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! You updated with a LONG chapter! *dances around giddily, screaming in happiness* YAY!!!!!!! I'm so happy! And your REVIEW has made my day SO MUCH BETTER! ^_^ Hey, and I don't know where you stand on Duck-Couples, but I'm writing a Charlie/Julie fic and I wanted to know if you would read and review it for me. It's kind of a 'warp into the mind of eleven-year-old Charlie Conway.' It's a scary place to be. ^_^ Anyway, just wanted to inform you that I would love you forever if you did! ^_^ *checks reviews for it* Oh...you already did.lol...^_^ You read my mind! *does happy dance* Thank you! And by the way, congrats on breaking 100 reviews! I'm insanely jealous that you broke 100 with TEN chapters while it took me THRITEEN! *hugs you anyway* But I still love you! ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol, yes, Charlie DID get the raw end of the deal. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chronicles Bailey- Charlie is your least favorite character? How sad! Well at least you love him now...I personally don't think he's ugly...I think he's hot. *wipes away tear* But we are all entitled to our own opinions. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Kate the Great- Ooo...that rhymed kinda! ^_^ Wow...such a long review...*is in awe, wondering how the time to answer it will ever be found* Well, I shall get started! ^_^ Oh, I forgive you. ^_^ Lol, yes he did. *breaks into hysterical giggling at the Adam's pain reference* Man...that's funny. ^_^ if you watch that scene closely, you can see Connie mouthing the words Adam is saying. She's all like, "I woke up, and the pain was gone!" It's so funny. Watch her mouth! I DARE YOU! ^_^ The pathetic-ness that almost all of the ff.net stories are IS pathetic. ^_^ Lol, yeah. Pa...per? *thinks hard, staring blankly forward* Yes, I am seeing it...I think...yes, I think I might remember. Now that I think of it, I am going to be forced to use this prehistoric method as well. I have now officially limited to an hour a night. Gosh, it's takes me an hour to answer reviews and write A LITTLE BIT of a chapter...o.O...that's not even including the stores I read and review! Lol, yeah. I have my own account on the comp and my bro is away at college so I don't worry. Lol...it's okay to be paranoid. I dunno who their coach would be...maybe that Varsity Coach on the movie...Coach Wilson, wasn't it? Oh well. Making one up would be MUCH more fun. ^_^ Yeah, Orion and Bombay would notice...I LOVE your story summary. ^_^ YIPPEE! You're gonna start the Charlie Angst one soon! WHEEE! ^_^ Yet another on the scoreboard for Charlie angst! Eek...busy-ness curse are un-cool...Lol...I guess I can forgive you. ^_^ Lol, you're a bright one. *giggles at your Kate On Ice With A Stick With A Protruding End statement* Yes, that wouldn't be very smart. I don't even TRY to skate with anything in my hands. I'm impaired enough as it is! I can barely skate without falling, much less could I ever skate and whack people with a big stick as I try to shoot a little black thing into a goal at the same time! It just wouldn't happen. The first time I was on the ice since I was in like the third grade, I tripped and fell because I (somehow) started thinking of Charlie and his coolness. Seriously, I was like off in my little world thinking of Charlie and then WHAM! I'm on the ice and my hands are so cold their burning. ^_^ It wasn't fun. But then I finally regained some form of coordination and balance and managed to go the rest of the time without falling. Yes! Yay for you! You made me happy. ^_^ And trust me, you DON'T want to read the book we did...now we're reading one called "The Old Man And The Sea"...*sarcastically* doesn't that just sound like a party? We also started reading Romeo and Juliet. I swear, Shakespeare uses far too many big flowery words...my brain hurts...*giggles* You've got the power, huh? ^_^ Ooo Bruce Almighty. I like that movie! ^_^ It was funny. *giggles and sings with Kate again*...*is in awe at clapping* Wow...that was beautiful. YEAH! I FELT IT!!!! ^_^ Lol, yes...reciting entire McDonalds commercials is sad...^_^ But you are definitely one cool chick for doing it! ^_^ Yes, George is stupid...Lol...*reads about Charlie-Accident Bruises* MWAHAHA! They WON'T know! *evil author laugh*...and I will use that to my advantage...*evil smile*...*realizes strange looks* I um...mean...uh...you weren't supposed to know that...o.O...uhhh...anyway. Yes, at least he tried. Lol, of COURSE you're worth somethin'. Lol, I thought your suggestion was funny. And I was THAT CLOSE to using it. But then I realized that maybe that wasn't the best idea. ^_^ That might be stretching Charlie sanity a little too much. *giggles* Yes, you are poetic. *paints phrase on board and hangs it around her neck on a plank with a heart containing the name 'Charlie' to match Kate* Lol. Ooo evilness! ^_^ Oh yes, I can tell. ^_^ Really? Lol, I'm Texan and I say 'Eh' sometimes...but usually while trying to do an accent. ^_^ I usually stick with 'Huh'...lol. *falls over laughing too* I love accents. Especially funny ones. ^_^ I also like Australian accents. Lol. Yes, I did use your school name. ^_^ Lol, in fact, in some strange logic I got the squirrel name From your school name. Something about "Royal Orchard" made me think "Squirrel"...lol...don't ask me how. Lol, he will tell them eventually...just not right now. ^_^ Hehehe...glass bottle don't be good. Lol, and George is, indeed, a creep. Yes, that he is. Lol, you're pretty sharp! ^_^ Awww thank you for all the lovely compliments! ^_^ Eek! The wrath of KATE! EEEP! *hurries up and tries to update, even though has been restricted to an hour a day* Oh, and I wrote another story. It's about Charlie and it's going to become a Charlie/Julie fic. I don't know your standings on Charlie and Julie fics, but it you wanted to read and review it, your support would be greatly appreciated! ^_^ *hint hint, nudge nudge* Love ya lots!  
  
Allie- Lol, thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Adriana- Lol, nice theory. ^_^ George IS her boss, but as for his job...it's still undecided. ^_^ I'm having trouble deciding which suggestion to go with. But you are actually pretty close with the whole 'he got Charlie easily' thing. ^_^ Good job! Lol, and thanks for BOTH reviews! I love you lots! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 20-  
  
Charlie took a sharp intake of breath and slipped his plaid over shirt back on.  
  
"What happened when I left?" he asked quietly.  
  
April's composure fell slightly. She looked sad. "Your father fired us. He thought we were provoking you." she said with a light laugh.  
  
"YOU provoking ME? Now if THAT isn't the stupidest thing I've ever heard. That is such a load of bull! If anything, I was provoking you guys." He said, laughing bitterly.  
  
"I know. He knew that too. I think he just wanted an excuse to get angry." She said, leaning back against the bench.  
  
Charlie nodded. "Wouldn't surprise me." Charlie was glad he had someone to talk to. Even if that person was a thirty-something-year-old woman who was just fired from her job because of his reckless and immature behavior.  
  
"You doin' okay?" she asked softly, turning her gaze to him.  
  
He leaned back against the bench uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Why?" he asked as calmly as he could. No, he wasn't doing all that great but she had enough to worry about. They all did.  
  
"You sure? 'Cause he's known to have quite a temper and tends to well...get a little violent when he's angry." She said softly.  
  
Charlie unconsciously flinched. "No, no problem. None at all."  
  
She didn't look completely convinced. "No violence at all? He didn't break anything or sling out threats?" she asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"Of course not." He lied through his teeth. He wasn't sure exactly why he was lying to her. She obviously already knew so there was really no point. Charlie just wasn't quite yet ready to admit that his dad was bordering on creepy. Or maybe he wanted to believe that his dad was NO LONGER bordering on creepy like he had when they had first met. He wanted to be normal again and that wouldn't help.  
  
She frowned but tried to believe him. The uncertainty in his eyes spoke volumes but she wouldn't pass judgment or accuse him of lying.  
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Charlie spoke up.  
  
"Would you happen to know where Alyssa lives?" he asked softly.  
  
April nodded. She then proceeded to explain the directions to the girl's home. He nodded and thanked her before heading off on his way.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Julie lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were watery and she was getting depressed. Scooter had just broken up with her and ever since Connie and Guy had gotten back together, the other female Duck was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Everyone had gotten really busy lately. She figured it was to get their minds off of Charlie. In the process, it had left Julie with far too much time to think about the missing Captain. He hadn't called anyone since well...the first and last time he called. They had heard every word of the argument between Charlie and his father and they were all worried sick.  
  
The only thing keeping them sane was the chance that Gordon Bombay could bring him back. The former peewee hockey coach had told them of his visit to the judge's office and explained there was a chance they could file a case on abuse against Mr. Conway and they were going to try and do it.  
  
Whenever she had been reminded of the whole 'abuse' angle, Julie had felt an extreme wave of sadness overtake her. She felt so sorry for him. She and Charlie hadn't been the closest in the world, but he was still an important part in all their lives. He was their leader.  
  
She had felt a bond to him at the death of his mother. She wanted nothing more than to ease his pain and make him feel better. He was so crushed, and she felt helpless to comfort him. She had never experienced a death in the family or the death of a friend's family member.  
  
She had done her best to make him feel better before he left. Everything seemed incomplete and empty without him. This was different from him quitting the team because he didn't agree with the coach. This wasn't even the same as Dean Portman choosing to stay in Chicago instead of starting his Freshman year with them. Not that those weren't both unpleasant, it was just that he didn't WANT to go, and they knew his father was obviously not of an acute mental state.  
  
A solitary tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She couldn't let anyone see her cry. Not that she really thought anyone would ACTUALLY come in; she just didn't want to cry.  
  
She sat up on her bed and reached over to the phone, her hand hovering mere inches above it. She hesitated. Did she REALLY want to call him? What if his dad picked up? She didn't really want to talk to Mr. Conway. She figured she would somehow end up giving a piece of her mind.  
  
'C'mon Julie, it isn't that big of a deal. Just call.' She coached herself as she picked up the phone. She felt silly agonizing over a simple phone call.  
  
She eventually picked up the phone and pulled out a piece of paper. Adam had written down Charlie's number and given to everyone as soon as he had the chance to check his call history. She quickly punched in each number and held the phone tentatively to her ear as it rang.  
  
It wasn't too long before she heard someone pick up the phone.  
  
'Whatever you're selling I don't want it.' She heard the voice say angrily from the other side.  
  
"Um, is Charlie there?" she asked timidly. Julie wasn't usually the timid type, but this guy scared them all. Well, not Portman or Fulton. They just flat out hated him.  
  
'No, he left a while ago. Anything else you need?' he asked gruffly from the other side of the phone line. He didn't want to spend any more time then necessary listening to his son's annoying friends. You would think they would get the hint when you fled the state...  
  
She shook her head before realizing he couldn't see her. "N-no, sir. That was all. Could you, um, tell him Julie called?" she asked as politely as she could.  
  
'No. Then he would feel compelled to call you back and he would spend hours racking up my phone bill. I don't want you bratty kids calling here anymore, ya hear?' he asked as he hung up the phone, leaving Julie alone on the other end of the line.  
  
She bit her lip and hung up the phone dejectedly. She let out another sigh and fell back onto her bed. She saw a picture of her and Scooter, looking happy and smiling.  
  
Her eyes glazed over again and she put the picture face down. Where had things gone wrong with Scooter? She thought he had really liked her. She had felt a connection with him that she hadn't felt with anyone else before.  
  
Suddenly, Connie burst in through the door in a cheery mood. "Hey Jules. Why are the lights off?" she asked, flipping them on. The bright light flooded in and Julie covered her eyes.  
  
Before Julie could reply, Connie continued. "You need to get out of this room. You haven't done anything in forever." Connie said, taking her hair down from a ponytail and running a brush through it.  
  
Once she had finished, Connie turned to face the blonde girl. "You know what? You should come to dinner with us tonight. And don't worry; before you say it, you won't be imposing. It isn't just Guy and I. Some for the other guys are coming too."  
  
"I don't really feel like it. Scooter just broke up with me." Julie said, as she laid her head on the pillow.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Connie said as she sat down to comfort Julie, telling her Scooter wasn't worth it anyway and all that other stuff you tell your friend after a breakup.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie stepped up onto the porch and knocked. It was a very small, rundown house. April had driven him there because it was so far away. He would have never been able to make there before dark if he had been walking. She gave him her phone number and told him to call her whenever he needed a ride home.  
  
A woman who looked vaguely familiar answered the door.  
  
She blinked in confusion when she was faced with a teenage boy.  
  
"Um..." Charlie started, not knowing exactly what do now that he was actually there. "Um, is Alyssa here?" he asked, finally remembering why he was even there.  
  
The woman raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yes she is. You may come in if you'd like." She said reluctantly. She just hoped he wasn't a mad serial killer aiming to murder everyone in the house.  
  
The woman then walked down the hall, knocked on a door, and called out for Alyssa.  
  
The seventeen-year-old girl stepped out of the room in confusion. She was even more confused when her mother motioned to the door only to find Charlie.  
  
"Charlie?!" she exclaimed in confusion.  
  
"Hey Alyssa. I hope I'm not intruding..." he said, feeling profoundly uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, no! Not at all! I'm just wondering what you're doing here. Isn't it a school night?" she asked, looking at the clock.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I just wanted to see how you were doing and find out what happened after I left this morning." He said, shrugging.  
  
Alyssa's mom was now officially confused. "What? Huh?" she asked herself quietly.  
  
Alyssa turned to her mother. "This," she said, pointing to Charlie, "is Charlie Conway."  
  
Her mother nodded. "Your ex-boss's son?" she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
Alyssa grinned. "Yeah. This would be him. He's a nice kid." She said, patting Charlie on the head jokingly.  
  
He swatted away her hand. "You say this like I'm two years old." He said with mock anger, crossing his arms.  
  
"You mean you aren't? I thought you were. You know, with that extremely immature act you threw together and all." She said with a smile.  
  
"Ha ha, funny funny. Speaking of this morning, what happened?" he asked again.  
  
Alyssa let out a sigh and prepared to relay the rest of the morning. But when she opened her mouth, her voice wasn't heard. Instead, the squealing of a young girl echoed throughout the house as she flung herself on Charlie's leg.  
  
Taken by surprise, Charlie fell backwards and hit his head on the closed door.  
  
"CHARLIE! How'd you find my house? Do you know my sister?" the little girl asked, speaking a mile a minute.  
  
To get her to stop, his clamped her mouth shut with his hand. "Calm down, let me answer the first two questions. Yes, I know your sister and someone I know told me were she lived because I needed to talk to her." Charlie explained, recognizing the little girl as 'Brittany from the park.'  
  
Alyssa cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know my little sister?" she asked.  
  
"I met her at the park this morning when I was sulking and drowning myself in self-pity. She actually somehow convinced me that it was in my best interest to go on to school." He explained as the small blonde girl let go of him.  
  
"Ah, I see. Quite a persuasive little thing, aren't ya Brit?" she asked her younger sister, who only smiled in return.  
  
"He was all messy and smelled like syrup." She said, grinning.  
  
That sent Charlie and Alyssa laughing. "Yeah, I was, wasn't I? That was right after our little food fight and I looked like a walking breakfast menu gone wrong." He said as he and Alyssa broke into hurdles of laughter again.  
  
He stayed about another hour before calling April to take him back home. Charlie had found out how his father had fired all of them with no more reason then they 'weren't doing their jobs' and 'were provoking him.' It was no less crazy to Charlie after hearing it a second time. He decided he would do everything in his power to get them their jobs back. However, he still was convinced his dad needed to seek mental help.  
  
Quickly, if possible. 


	21. Something Snaps

Okay, I'm upping the rating to PG-13 for violence. If you have a weak stomach, you might want to skip the very end of this.  
  
I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! I have THREE major projects due, LOTS of homework, busy days, three ongoing stories (only two of which I've been updating), and only ONE hour on the computer per day. So this has taken awhile and I'm very sorry. I hope you like this chapter event though I made you wait so long. I've just been SO busy and I don't expect it to get any better...o.O...I was WAY too optimistic with my time...  
  
Liz- Yeah, George was mean to Julie...bad Mr. Conway! That part was depressing...but oh well. And no prob with the support thing. ^_^ I love ya, sis! ^_^ All hail the drama-queen moment! And thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Okies. One tally for romance. I'll have to see what everyone else says too. ^_^  
  
The Bunny Who Is Bound For The Land Of Revision But Is Procrastinating...- Oooh, hanging up on the parental units is never good...^_^ Aw, thanks! ^_^ It's okay; I still love you even if you are impaired in the sentimental similes area. ^_^ Thank you. Lol, thank you. I'm gonna do several things with the romance angle if I can. I hope it won't take anything away from it...and yes, there will be a relationship between Julie and Charlie...whoops, did I just give that away? o.O...um, pretend you didn't read that so you will still be surprised...lol, I'm glad you liked my linkage! ^_^ Yes, silly Sophie! Thinking George was anything by a stark- raving-mad psychopath...Wow, only since Chapter 12? You're JOKING! Really? Dang...it feels like so much longer...*hugs* Love ya lots! Oh, and this chapter is nice and angst-y! ^_^  
  
Rachel00- Aw, thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel good when I know people are reading my story. Thanks for reviewing and all your nice comments!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Yeah, I'm glad you hate George in all his rudeness. ^_^ Lol. Thanks bunches!  
  
DodgerMcClue.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol, yes. But it George weren't a prick, this would be no fun. ^_^ Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Adriana3- Thanks! Don't worry, it won't take over the plot. I have several twists in the romance department ready. You peeps just gotta be patient with me. ^_^ If it seems cliché at first, very sorry. But don't worry, I'm working on fitting in some originality. ^_^ Have fun with your evil science homework...*cough* I hate science too...  
  
KShyne99- Thanks bunches! Aw, thanks! I'm glad you're glad it's gonna be longer. ^_^ Yes, romance is good. I'm glad everyone seems to be okay with it. And I have a major twist in the romance section. I'm planning on throwing everybody off of the scent. ^_^ Not that I don't totally give away all the surprises in author's notes anyway...^_^ Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own the Mighty Ducks trilogy...  
  
-Chapter 21-  
  
The next morning, Charlie nearly slept in. Alyssa hadn't been there to wake him up. Yes, he had the Possessed Alarm Clock, but it just wasn't the same.  
  
He had rolled out of bed, taken a shower, put on jeans and a Pantera t- shirt, brushed his hair and teeth, and left without breakfast. He refused to stay in that household longer than necessary.  
  
He breezed through his first few classes and dreading going to lunch. Not only was he starving and without lunch money, but he had nowhere SAFE to sit. The JV team didn't like him because he was on Varsity and the VARSITY didn't like him because he was on Varsity.  
  
Now why does that sound EXTREMELY unfair?  
  
He found out, to his dismay, there were very few seats left. The only ones, OF COURSE, were at the table by the JV. Sitting with Varsity was out of the question. Even if he had to sit in close proximity to the less dangerous party, there was no other way.  
  
The very depressed teen trudged over and sat down near the loud, obnoxious JV hockey team.  
  
He realized he had nothing better to do than sit and either A) Watch the JV team, or B) Sit there and act like he had no PROBLEM sitting there with no lunch, no life, and no friends.  
  
He would stick with A, as much as it pained him that he truly had nothing better to do. It was better then becoming Duck Delight On A Stick by sitting with the Varsity.  
  
So he sat there and watched them carrying out activities similar to the ones they did the first time he saw them.  
  
Brice saw him sitting there, staring off into space with a bored expression and took it upon himself to walk over there.  
  
"Hey." Brice said, sitting down next to Charlie.  
  
The sudden break out of his trance startled Charlie and he whipped his head towards Brice. "Hey? When'd you get over here? I thought you were over there." He said, pointing to where Brice had been sitting ten minutes earlier. Since then he had moved three times.  
  
"Nope. What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be sitting with the Varsity?" he asked without the bitterness Charlie was sure they all had.  
  
"They don't like me very much." Charlie explained simply. "I decided unless I want to be the victim in a Deck-a-Duck contest with my head on a platter, it's smartest to keep a safe distance when humanly possible."  
  
Brice nodded. "Bummer. Well, if you have no problem crossing enemy lines you can sit with us. We don't bite often. Well, Chris's current fling might, but that's a totally different story." Brice said, scrunching up his face for a moment.  
  
Charlie nodded. "I guess I have no problem with it as long as your friends aren't gonna jump me the second I sit down." He said.  
  
"Okay. Then come on." Brice said, standing up and walking back over to Halley. Charlie followed him.  
  
Whenever they sat down, Charlie could feel the air chill several significant degrees. He decided he was going to ignore them.  
  
"Hey Charlie." Halley said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Hey." He said back.  
  
The table got quiet.  
  
"What?" Charlie asked, practically suffocating in the tension. He was almost afraid if he made any rash movement the air would crack, the sky would fall, and the earth would open up from below and swallow them all up into oblivion.  
  
But that could just be his over-reactive, food-deprived imagination.  
  
"OH, so NOW you aren't too good for us?" one of them asked, giving Charlie a cold glare.  
  
Just as Charlie was about to shoot out a defensive retort, Halley interrupted him.  
  
"He never said he thought he was too good for us. Now stop whining and get over yourself. Some of us are trying to eat and have pleasant, adult conversations." She said saucily, taking another bite from her ham sandwich.  
  
Once she swallowed she turned back to Charlie. "Hi again. Sorry, I apologize for my teammates' immaturity. I'm sure you understand." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I understand." He said with a small grin.  
  
"So are you doing anything on Sunday?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Um, I don't think so. Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because she's hitting on your poor, helpless little Freshman butt." One of the guys snickered from across the table.  
  
"I am NOT, hitting on him!" she snapped before turning back to Charlie to finish what she was saying, "I was just going to say that we were all heading down to the mall to hang out and I wanted to know if you wanted to come, seeing as you probably have nothing better to do." She said, sending another heated glare at the guy, signifying she would kill him as soon as he was within arms length.  
  
Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "The sad thing is you're very right, I truly do have nothing better to do with my time. So as long as you won't mind my poor, helpless little Freshman butt tagging along, then I'll see if I can come." He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, your poor, helpless little Freshman butt can tag along anytime." She said with a wink and a grin.  
  
"Uh oh, better watch it kid. Now you should be afraid." Another guy joked. She gave him a hard glare.  
  
Charlie was surprised that the others were beginning to talk to him. Whatever happed to hating him?  
  
"Don't listen to them." She said, sending them warning looks.  
  
"Okay. So...Um, anyway, what grade are you in?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a Junior. And anything they say about me is most likely a lie." She said, continuing her random looks across the table, daring them to make another snide remark.  
  
"Ah. Well, that's cool...any lies I should be looking out for?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
She took in a breath. "None that I care to admit to right now. Chips?" she asked, holding out a bag of chips in Charlie's direction.  
  
He shrugged and accepted the gift.  
  
"Thanks." He said with a smile. Sure chips weren't the most filling of foods, but it's the thought that counts.  
  
"Hey, Charlie, did you get the math notes..." Brice asked as they launched into a semi-interesting conversation about their algebra teacher's false teeth, which somehow evolved from math notes.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was noon and George Conway sat in the living room, seething with anger. He needed a new job...and it was all that stupid kid's fault!  
  
He had figured by bringing Charlie to Montana, it would make things easier. He would get sympathy from the government because of the death of his wife...or, actually murder...but that isn't the point.  
  
He had collected all the money from Casey's death and wasn't surprised when it wasn't all that much. Luckily she hadn't bothered to change her will since before they separated. Therefore, all her belongings legally belonged to him...  
  
And Charlie.  
  
But the boy himself had turned out to be very different from the four-year- old child he had missed over the years. He had done all he could to get Charlie to like him. He really had. He gave him a nice home to live in, sent him to a nice school, and done his best to be nice. Even at the beginning during Charlie's 'adjustment phase.' But the boy insisted on being stubborn. George had gone through great lengths to get rid of Casey and how was he repaid? With an unappreciative son.  
  
George had decided it was better that Charlie be with him. Casey couldn't handle him. If she could, George decided his son would be MUCH more polite and well rounded. So he was really doing them a favor. But Charlie...Charlie was completely unappreciative. He caused George to look bad in front of colleagues, bosses, and other important people.  
  
Then the boy went and got him fired.  
  
George growled and slammed his fists on the coffee table. Then he saw a bottle out of the corner of his eye.  
  
It was a bottle of beer.  
  
George had sworn off alcohol when it cost him his son. But now, he didn't care if he lost his son. His son was an undeserving, spoiled, disrespectful brat.  
  
He got up and opened the bottle, taking a swig. His lips curled into a smile as the liquid flowed down his throat.  
  
George Conway decided that all his son needed in order to become a respectful, upright citizen was a little...motivation...a little...discipline...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
School had ended for the day and for the first time since he had arrived in Montana, Charlie returned home in a good mood. He found out that the JV team agreed to tolerate him and Varsity just ignored him. There were no violent outbreaks in the locker room and he was still breathing. He had even managed to finish his homework during Study Hall.  
  
Charlie was getting the feeling things might be getting better.  
  
He swung open the front door, a light smile on his lips. He dropped his bag to the ground carelessly and tossed his roller blades next to them.  
  
He bolted up his room and closed the door behind him. He then proceeded to pick up the phone. He held it for a few moments, debating the pros and cons of going against what his father said. To call, or not to call...that, is the question...  
  
Pro- Get to talk to the Ducks.  
  
Con- Father will find out.  
  
Pro- Get a chance to reconnect with past life.  
  
Con- Father gets angry.  
  
Pro- Find out if Bombay has made any progress in getting him home.  
  
Con- Father proceeds to commit voluntary child-slaughter.  
  
Pro- If Father commits aforementioned slaughter, gets to see Mom.  
  
Con- Won't get to see Ducks anymore because of aforementioned slaughter.  
  
Charlie tapped his chin and furrowed his eyebrows as he contemplated his choices. Was it worth it?  
  
Of course it was.  
  
He took in a deep breath, dialed the number, and said a quick prayer that someone would pick up.  
  
He heard a click and a male voice answer the phone. Charlie out a sigh of relief as a smile crept back onto his face.  
  
"Hey Fulton!" he said in an abnormally happy voice.  
  
Fulton blinked a few times at Charlie's tone. 'Hey dude, what's up?' he asked, once he recovered.  
  
"Not too much. I'm still breathing; and I assure you, that is good news. How have you guys been?" Charlie replied.  
  
'Good, I guess. Orion's still mad about you leaving...not that you could really help it. We totally blew that game right after you left. It was very embarrassing. It's not that we haven't ever played without you before, it's just the stress of it all was a little overwhelming. I wish we could just abduct you and bring you back. We could keep you in the closet and feed you scraps.' Fulton joked.  
  
Charlie laughed. "I could live with that. Yes, that would do quite nicely." Charlie said, grinning through the phone.  
  
'Anyway man, we really miss you. It isn't the same.' Fulton said, this time more serious.  
  
"I miss you guys too. Two people on the JV team talk to me and the rest tolerate me whenever the two are around. Other times they just pretend I either don't exist or that I'm secretly plotting to kill them. As for Varsity, my TEAMMATES," he said, sarcastically emphasizing 'teammates', "they refuse to positively acknowledge my presence off of the ice and do their best to make my life miserable on the ice. But at least then they're semi-civil. As bizarre as that sounds..." Charlie said, shaking his head.  
  
'That's pitiful...' Fulton interjected.  
  
"Yeah. It really is-" Charlie started before his door swung open.  
  
Charlie nearly fell off his bed in surprise. His head whipped up to face his father, his eyes wide. He had the 'deer-in-headlights' look on his face.  
  
Before Charlie had the chance to say goodbye his father grabbed the phone and hung it up. He didn't even offer as much as an explanation to Fulton...not that Charlie expected him to.  
  
Charlie just hardened his expression and got off his bed, brushing past his father as he walked down the stairs. He would call Fulton back later and apologize. Right now he was leaving. He didn't know where he would go, but he was getting out of that house before he did something that he might either regret or pay dearly for.  
  
His father, however, apparently didn't agree with this.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Do you think I'm gonna to let you just walk off?" George yelled as he stumbled after the boy, both walking into the kitchen.  
  
Charlie stopped and turned back. His father's eyes were bloodshot and angry. He found this odd. Charlie hadn't seen that look since...  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
A four-year old boy with bright blue eyes ran into kitchen, clutching his drawing happily. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father clutching a glass beer bottle and screaming at his mother.  
  
The boy didn't stop in time to go unnoticed.  
  
A look of fear swept across his young mother's face as the brunette child's father turned toward him with bloodshot eyes. He had been drinking.  
  
Without a second thought, the child bolted back to his bedroom, the drawing forgotten. He closed his door and cried as he heard his parents resume the fight they had been belting out before he had interrupted.  
  
He erupted into a fit of quiet sobs as he clutched his drawing to his chest along with a stuffed brown teddy bear.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Charlie froze up. He begged his muscles to move but as hard as he struggled, his legs refused to relent.  
  
Charlie saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye. He quickly took a peek to find out what the object was.  
  
A beer bottle.  
  
Charlie gulped slightly as his gaze shifted back to his father. Apparently his father hadn't noticed.  
  
Before Charlie knew it, his father was about a foot away.  
  
"ANSWER ME! Did you think I was just gonna let you walk off?!" George Conway boomed as he shifted into a threatening stance.  
  
As hard as Charlie struggled to find words, he felt choked up. He couldn't make the words come out so he just shook his head.  
  
"Then WHY, oh bright child of mine, DID YOU DO IT?!" he asked, his face inches from his son's.  
  
"I-I..." Charlie stuttered, his throat dry.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Mr. Conway said, shoving Charlie backwards against the wall. Charlie head hit a shelf and he could feel a small amount of blood seep out from the cut. He desperately wanted to reach his hand up to touch it; to see if it was real. But again, his limbs refused to respond to his brain.  
  
"I-I dunno." He managed to stutter out. Charlie couldn't believe himself. His brain screamed at him to fight back but he couldn't seem to move. He was frozen in place. He couldn't believe how little control he had over this situation.  
  
George Conway grabbed his son by the shirt and dragged him back out into the middle of the kitchen. As he practically flung Charlie out of his grasp, Charlie hopped back a few steps to keep from falling.  
  
"What were you doing on that phone? WHAT did I tell you about calling LONG DISTANCE?!" George shouted again. His breath reeked of alcohol.  
  
Charlie blinked and tried to compose himself. This was a difficult task because his head was throbbing and he could feel his hair wet slightly from the blood.  
  
"You said n-not to do it." He said, trying not to wince. He wouldn't give the man any more satisfaction than necessary.  
  
"Then WHY did you do it?" he asked, almost resembling calm for a moment.  
  
"I-I dunno." Charlie said weakly again.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" his father bellowed, hitting Charlie square in the chest, knocking him back into a shelf containing shot glasses and some other dishes. "Well then I'll tell you. It's because you're a NO-GOOD, WORTHLESS little juvenile DELINQUENT! If you would LISTEN TO ME, you would be BETTER OFF! You have done NOTHING but cause TROUBLE the whole time you've been here you ungrateful little brat! When you got in that mess about the money *I* got you out! Did I get a thank you? NO! I got MORE trouble from you!" his father screamed.  
  
Charlie's hand reflexively went to his head. The blood was coming out more rapidly and he could feel the glass cut his hands as he tried to get it out. All the dishes and shot glasses had broken and he was feeling lightheaded from the blood loss. His head was swimming with confusion. The words his father were screaming slurred together and Charlie was finding it harder and harder to comprehend. He felt himself slip in and out.  
  
He felt a hard slap snap him back into reality.  
  
He jerked backwards to see his dad waiting expectantly for him to say something.  
  
Oh no...had his dad asked him something?!  
  
His father yanked him up, bumping the boy's head on the shelf again. Charlie yelped in pain. His knees buckled and he fell back down to the ground.  
  
"Stand up, boy!" he said, kicking him in the side.  
  
Just as George Conway was about to continue berating his son, the phone rang. Charlie silently prayed his father would pick it up and that it WASN'T one of the Ducks. Even though he knew his father would never give him the phone in the first place, he still didn't want to think about it.  
  
Luckily, the elder Conway went to pick up the phone in the living room, but not before giving Charlie a warning look.  
  
Charlie held in tears threatening to spill. He was too old to cry. There was no way he would let his father win.  
  
After tentatively brushing his hand through his hair to knock out a few more of the larger glass pieces, he summoned all his strength to stand up.  
  
While his father was on the phone, Charlie snuck out the side door and started walking. He was surprised how well his father could speak on the phone, even after drinking.  
  
He carefully brushed his fingers over his swollen lip and felt semi-dry blood. He probably looked like a mess. Charlie had no clue where to go now that he was out of the house. The Ducks were in another state and he didn't have any close friends in Montana yet.  
  
He wobbled and grabbed onto the mailbox to steady himself. He had to think quickly. Too bad that was hard to do when your head was throbbing and bleeding like nobody's business...  
  
He let out a dejected sigh and decided on the park. It seemed to be a nice outlet for the moment. Maybe once he got there he would think of something.  
  
Charlie arrived at the park about five minutes later. His head was throbbing and he was dizzy. Blood was still in his hair and his head felt sticky. His lip hurt and his back ached. His chest was sore and his upper arms still hurt a little from the day before.  
  
The boy was about to sit down on a bench when his knees buckled. He fumbled to the ground, scraping his face on the pavement as his world went black. 


	22. Ignorance is Bliss

Liz- Lol, I'm glad you liked the "Lunch" scene. ^_^ Yeah...nearly cried when George beat up on Charlie too, and I wrote it...o.O...thanks, you don't know how much your support means to me. Lol, I finally gave in to your begging ways. ^_^ You should feel special, you get to enjoy the chapters before everyone else. ^_~  
  
Banksiesbabe99- How can he do that to a 14-year-old, you ask? Because he's a sick demented man, that's why. Lol, I'm glad you like it, though. I'm glad I can quench your boredom...lol...happy reading!  
  
Rachel- I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. ^_^ Thank you!  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol, yes...I should try locking up the booze...but where would be the fun in that?  
  
Adriana- *looks like is about to cry*...*reads on to see that Adriana was only KIDDING*...Whew...don't care me like that! Lol...thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
The Strangely Spikey Bunny- Lol, yes. Maybe it's all in my mind and I'm a wee bit neurotic when it comes to updating...I'm always afraid people will forget me and never review or read it again! Again, I'm a tad neurotic...yay! Long! Lol, there is NO SHAME in being a sadist...I...think? ^_^ Hee hee...okay, I'm glad you like Brice and Halley. ^_^ And yes! I used saucily again, JUST FOR YOU! *hugs Sophie* Don'cha feel all special now? Lol...yeah, ya do appear to be gettin' into it...I feel so special! Ah, my violence got you hooked? I'm glad it met your cut on violence-etiquette! Well, Charlie had a lot of blood loss in the head, therefore he wasn't thinking clearly enough to go to the hospital. ^_^ Not to mention I control everything he thinks, says, and does. ^_^ No, I did not know that when you drink ethanol you go blind...but now I have been informed. ^_^ Ah! Sophie pays attention in Chemistry! Good Sophie! *tosses Sophie a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup* At least you can admit that you are a weird twisted freak...I am too, don't worry. ^_^ Lol...*snaps fingers* I guess that update scheduled for 2006 has to be bumped to a sooner date? Lol...j/k...  
  
Allie- Lol, deal! ^_^  
  
Kim- Thanks!  
  
Chronicles Bailey- Lol...*pats Charlie's head before joining in on the glomp-fest*  
  
Kate's Review for Chapter 20- Oooooh! Long review! ^_^ This could take awhile...Ah! The rudeness of your brother...kicking you off like that! Awww...you returned the DVD before getting to see Connie mouth the words at Adam? *pouts and strokes MD DVDs lovingly* You poor, deprived soul...lol, I used to have a laptop...but then the hardrive keeled over and it died. So now I'm using my momma's computer. ^_^ But its in my room so that's cool. Lol, wooooooow...that's a lot. And yes, one hour is not enough...*reads about Coach Jay* Oooo, I like that. I like that a lot. ^_^ Leaving his probs off the ice...greatness! I seriously can't wait till you post so please don't leave me hanging!! ^_^ At least not for TOO long. *blinks* Pa- per...comes from trees? *blinks* Pa-per...*says to self a few times* pa...per...hmm...aw? I have to wait ten chapters before reading it?! No fairness! *breaks down into sobs* Oh well...*sniff* That sounds like something I would do. ^_^ Hmmm...*tries to think of a new name* Hmmm...hmmm...ehhhmmm...I dunno. *grins*...*giggles* Yes, I learned the hard way not to think of Charlie's greatness and utmost hotness while trying to balance on a slippery substance with only two thin blades as support...not that I don't still do it anyway. ^_^ *giggles* Okay, I will remember not to respond with "I'll save the feline then" when speaking to dumb blonde popular kids when they say "mind your own business." ^_^ *giggles and blinks confusedly, pretending to not be confused* Heh, of COURSE I know what that's from...o.O...heh...lol. I AGREE! Charlie and Julie are awesome. Lol. My collaborated account with Liz (which is KittySpazway) is chuck full of fluffy C/J fics...lol...o.O...it's sad, really. And I have my lovely little C/J D2 fic that I umm. Need to update. ^_^ Lol, thank you and I will be patient with you. We are all very busy peeps. ^_^ Oh I want snow! I want snow! Whee! But...we don't get snow...*eyes water* It's so sad. Lol...*gasp* You missed my loud, blatant foreshadowing? Lol, yes...that's how you spell Charles. Whee for you! ^_^  
  
Kate's Review for Chapter 21- Lol. I'm glad you liked my title. It took me FOREVER to come up with a title at all. It was sad. I was like "No...yes...no...YES! NO!" for like ten minutes, deciding whether or not I liked that chapter name. ^_^ Yes, I'm weird. Wow, multitalented Kate! And I have no clue about J/V and Varsity teams. I just pick random things and pretend I know what I'm talking about. ^_^ It's really fun. Lol, no...don't worry. As you read on, you come to learn George is still incapable of simple, kind human emotion. Only scary, demented human emotion. ^_^ Anyway. Lol, I'm glad you liked the pros/cons thing. *giggles* I'm proud of you for resisting your urges to hug four-year-old Charlie and to recite the McDonalds commercial. ^_^ Lol, as lovely as that would be, that would bring an end to my fic and I'm not ready to be done yet. ^_^ Yes, it was VERY long (much to my enjoyment, mind you ^_^) and I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been procrastinating! Bad Chelsea! *slaps wrist*  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own The Mighty Ducks...though I wish I owned Charlie...oops, did I say that out loud?  
  
-Chapter 22-  
  
Charlie Conway slowly blinked, fuzzy light hurting his eyes. He heard soft, irregular beeping coming from all directions.  
  
As his eyes slowly adjusted, he tried to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there.  
  
He moved his head slightly to look around when a sharp pain split through his temple. He let out a pained yelp as he ceased the offending movement.  
  
"You shouldn't move your head." A woman in a white outfit said as she wrote something down on her little notepad-thingy.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." He said softly as he winced.  
  
It was then that he finally observed his surroundings.  
  
Cold, sterile air.  
  
Hard bed.  
  
Thin sheets.  
  
Clothes, if you could call them that, which he had NOT been wearing prior to waking up.  
  
White walls.  
  
Fancy, expensive equipment everywhere.  
  
Annoying beeping sounds.  
  
Women in white outfits with notepad-thingies.  
  
He was in a hospital.  
  
Charlie blinked a few times as he tried to remember how he could have possibly ended up in a hospital. He tried to rewind through his day but only managed to hurt his brain further.  
  
He let out a groan as he closed his eyes again. His head was still throbbing and he couldn't seem to process coherent thought.  
  
"Are you alright?" the nurse asked, walking over to his bed.  
  
He debated asking her if he LOOKED alright and would he be in a HOSPITAL if he WAS alright, but decided against it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." he managed to grumble out.  
  
"That's good. Oh, and you have some visitors." She said as she smiled and walked out the door. She was then replaced by two figures standing in the doorway.  
  
His head hurt too much to look over to them. Even though he was surprised anyone came, considering his lack of social skills as of lately, his head was still in immense pain.  
  
"Hey Charlie." He heard a feminine voice say as the two figures came into focus.  
  
He blinked, not sure if he was hallucinating from the drugs they had probably put him on.  
  
"Hey." He managed to choke back. "What brings you two here?" he asked.  
  
Halley gave him a grim smile. "Oh, we were just making our usual trip to the hospital, because that's what ALL teenagers do in their spare time. Then we saw you were here and decided to pay you a visit."  
  
"Really? Well that's nice." He said, not thinking clearly enough to grasp that she was being sarcastic.  
  
"No, dimwit! I was just joking. We came here to see YOU!" she said, poking him in the nose with her forefinger.  
  
"Oh, right. I knew that." Charlie said, almost nodding before the memory of his last attempt came flooding back. No more moving of the head for now.  
  
"So what happened anyway?" Brice asked, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Oh, I was just walking around and decided I would pass out and pay the hospital a visit, because I haven't caused enough trouble already." He quipped back sarcastically.  
  
Halley let out a laugh and Brice smiled. Charlie attempted a smile too but his bottom lip still hurt. He could tell that they had cleaned up his face and wiped away the dry blood.  
  
"So what REALLY happened to you? You look kinda like you got in a fight with a paper shredder before hurling yourself in front of a steamroller." Brice said, looking over Charlie's battle wounds.  
  
Charlie let out a light chuckle at the comment. "That's very poetic of you Brice. But no, I did not get into a fight with a paper shredder before hurling myself in front of a steam roller." He replied.  
  
"Then WHY ON EARTH do you look like that?" Brice asked.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "I don't remember."  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
His father yanked him up, bumping the boy's head on the shelf again. Charlie yelped in pain. His knees buckled and he fell back down to the ground.  
  
"Stand up, boy!" he said, kicking him in the side.  
  
Just as George Conway was about to continue berating his son, the phone rang. Charlie silently prayed his father would pick it up and that it WASN'T one of the Ducks. Even though he knew his father would never give him the phone in the first place, he still didn't want to think about it.  
  
Luckily, the elder Conway went to pick up the phone in the living room, but not before giving Charlie a warning look.  
  
Charlie held in tears threatening to spill. He was too old to cry. There was no way he would let his father win.  
  
After tentatively brushing his hand through his hair to knock out a few more of the larger glass pieces, he summoned all his strength to stand up.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Charlie visibly tensed at the memory. That was why he was here. That's why his head hurt and he was in the hospital. Had someone found him? Had his father found him?  
  
His two visitors raised their eyebrows. "You don't remember?"  
  
"Nope." He lied. He couldn't tell them what had happened.  
  
But before either of them could probe even further, Charlie continued talking.  
  
"So would you happen to know how I got here? Did my dad find me? Some random stranger?" he asked.  
  
Halley's eyebrows shot up. "No, silly! *WE* brought you here. That's why we knew anything happened at all. Brice and I were walking through the park on the way over to Evan's house when we saw you just spontaneously collapse. We called 911 and got you an ambulance. On the way here we called and cancelled on Evan and the others." She explained.  
  
"Oh." Charlie said, feeling stupid. "Well, thanks I guess."  
  
"No prob." She said with a smile.  
  
A nurse then interrupted them. "Charlie Conway?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"A George Conway is here to see you. He says he's your father. Should we send him in?" she asked softly.  
  
Charlie bit his bottom lip before releasing it again. He had forgotten how much it hurt there for a second.  
  
Should he let his father in?  
  
Maybe his dad had an explanation for his behavior. Sure, Charlie knew it was because of the alcohol. But something in Charlie just wanted to forget it and pretend it never happened.  
  
And it scared him.  
  
He didn't usually do stuff like that...  
  
He had never been one to let others walk on him. Heck, he had made his fair share of statements and stood up for what he thought throughout his life. But something about his father scared him. It was almost as if he pretended none of the violent outbursts had happened, then they simply didn't exist.  
  
"Sure." He said quietly.  
  
Charlie, Halley, and Brice exchanged goodbyes before the latter two were ushered out of the small room.  
  
Charlie inhaled sharply as his father's tall, looming form appeared in the doorway. The teen swallowed, thinking that, maybe, letting him in hadn't been the best idea. Then again, he would've had to face his father eventually.  
  
But what surprised him was the semi-gentle tone his father used when speaking with him.  
  
"Charlie?" George Conway said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie replied.  
  
"I-uh...I don't know how to say it...I...I'm sorry. I really don't know what happened to me. It was almost as if someone took over. It's not me. It'll never happen again. Are you okay?" his father said, doing a shockingly good impression of a concerned parent.  
  
A doctor walked in and began messing with some of the machines. He wrote things down every now and then.  
  
George took notice of this and continued his flow of apologies. "Are you feeling better? They said you should be out of here in no time. You won't be able to play hockey for a day or so but it's okay. That'll give you time to rest back up." His father continued.  
  
"WHAT?!" Charlie exclaimed, hearing nothing after 'won't be able to play hockey.' WHAT PARALLEL UNIVERSE WAS HE LIVING IN?! Stuff like this didn't happen to HIM! Life in Charlie's world was supposed to be happy! Well, at least that's how it USED to be before the wrath of George Conway intruded and popped Charlie's little happy bubble.  
  
His father's eyebrows rose. "What's wrong?"  
  
"No hockey?" Charlie said, almost pitifully.  
  
"Only for a few days. You've gone days without it before. You'll survive." He said, patting Charlie's on the upper arm. When his son winced, he drew back his hand and pretended to be preoccupied.  
  
Soon enough the doctor left and George claimed he had business to get to. Charlie was left all alone in the room.  
  
His mind shifted back to his father's words.  
  
'...I'm sorry'  
  
'I really don't know what happened to me.'  
  
'...as if someone took over.'  
  
'It's not me.'  
  
'...never happen again.'  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
He found himself believing the words. Believing the excuses and believing the obvious lies. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to be normal. He didn't want to remember how much he was supposed to hate his father. How horrible his father was and what his father did to his mom. He didn't want to remember what had happened only a few short hours earlier. Why he was supposed to be afraid. Charlie was beginning to believe that it really had been an accident and his father wouldn't do it again.  
  
He found himself blinking back unshed tears. He wouldn't cry. There was no reason...because nothing in his life was wrong. At all. Everything was...okay...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"...and then he just hung up on me." Fulton explained to the Ducks as they all sat around Adam's dorm room.  
  
"That's weird...why would he do that?" Adam thought out loud as he leaned back on his bed.  
  
"Maybe it was that demon-dad of his...you know his apparent obsession with long distance phone calls?" Connie suggested, remembered the argument they had heard the first time they had called Charlie. They had heard the father and son lash at each other like cats and dogs.  
  
"Yeah, I tried to call him earlier and his dad nearly had an aneurysm. Screamed that Charlie wasn't there and he wouldn't take a message because, and I quote, 'Then he would feel compelled to call you back and he would spend hours racking up my phone bill. I don't want you bratty kids calling here anymore.'" Julie said, quoting the man with her pointer finger and middle finger to represent quotation marks.  
  
They all sat in silence. "Yeah, that sounds about right. How on earth did Charlie end up with Satan incarnate as a father?" Portman asked, tossing a tennis ball in the air before proceeding to bounce it off Adam's head.  
  
Adam grabbed the ball and sent a glare at Portman.  
  
"When did you try to call Charlie?" Connie asked. "I've been with you almost the entire day, right?"  
  
"In between my breakup with Scooter and you coming to comfort me about it." Julie said.  
  
The brunette girl nodded.  
  
"What? You broke up with Scooter?" Fulton asked, blinking. He didn't remember hearing anything about it.  
  
"Yeah. Well, sorta. It was more along the lines of him breaking up with me." Julie said, trying to play it off as nothing.  
  
"You okay?" Kenny asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Has anyone seen Bombay?"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gordon Bombay sat in his living room, staring at the wall. He was stumped on what to do next to help Charlie. It seemed like ages since he had last seen the boy, though in reality it had only been a week or so. The fact that his time with Charlie was only for a few days might have had something to do with it.  
  
He had talked to everybody. The police, Judge Mallerbee, EVERYBODY! They were getting sick of seeing his face and had started screening his calls.  
  
The man let out a dejected sigh. His worry for Charlie was mounding by the day.  
  
Since Charlie had called that one day, Gordon's apprehension grew. He had to see Charlie.  
  
Bombay had gotten together with Ted Orion to discuss the situation further. He explained his suspicions and the news about them checking on Charlie.  
  
One problem.  
  
It fell through.  
  
They claimed they couldn't do it and figured it was all some elaborate charade created by a bunch of kids and two adults who were suffering separation anxiety.  
  
They couldn't be more wrong... 


	23. Hey, I KNOW YOU TOO!

!IMPORTANT!- I am thinking about changing the title of this to 'Shattered Glass.' Do you think I should? I think it has more symbolism and stuff like that...The title I have now used to relate, but now I'm noticing it doesn't really make as much sense to me as it used to. I may just be neurotic that way...But anyway, what do you think? Should I change it? Meh, I will and if you don't think it's good then I might change it back. ^_^ I'm feeling the need for change...dun dun dun...  
  
Bansiesbabe99- Gee, thanks. ^_^ I'm glad you liked it so much! I know, I can imagine Portman using all the big words and shocking everyone too. ^_^ Thanks bunches! I always love hearin' from you!  
  
Sophie- *gasp* You don't know what a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup is? Poor Sophie! You've been DEPRIVED! *huggles Sophie and pats head* I must tell you then. It's a little piece of chocolate a little smaller then the palm of the hand that has peanut butter in it (hence the name), and it's kind of shaped like a cup. Sorta. It's really good! ^_^ Ooo there you go wit that learning stuff again! Lol. I don't really learn anything in IPC (Integrated Physics and Chemistry) It's SUCH a blowoff class...but we're required to take it. Oh well. Works for me! ^_^ Meep! *hides under fluffy pink blanket found randomly sitting on the floor* Don't hurt me! I'll update! I'll update! *peeks out from under blanket and sees that Sophie isn't going to inflict any permanent damage* Okies...back to the review...yes, yes. Poor little Charlie wallowing in angsty thoughts about his lack of social skills. *hugs Charlie* Heh...*giggles* you know me to well. Of COURSE I wanna hug Charlie! What girl in her right mind doesn't? *sees pillow*...*eyes widen*...meep...*gets whacked in head with pillow* EEEEEEK!!!! Hey! It's not MY fault he isn't telling! *has a realization* Oh yeah...I am...ermm...heh, anyway. Ooo, Sophie IS violent. Well I'm glad you're on my side! *grins* We ARE the authors! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! We hold their lives in the palm of our hands! Errmmm...more like the tip of our fingers but that is beside the point. ^_^ YES! You caught my sarcasm! Yay Sophie! ^_^ I was wondering if anyone was going to catch the sarcastic undertones of "...doing a shockingly good impression of a concerned parent." I was afraid people would pass that over and think for a moment that George was a decent human being...bah! That is crazy talk. ^_^ *grins* Yeah, that might have happened around the time Charlie's little happy bubble was busted. Are you suggesting I had anything to do with that? Lol...eep, that is a tad freaky. o.O Lol. I don't wanna be George and you don't wanna be Reily. Lol, lovely choice of words there. "Beat some sense into him." *giggles* I'm so proud of the longness! I really am! And random = GOOD! ^_^ It was so nice to wake up and read your review. It always gives me the warm fuzzies. ^_^ Love ya bunches and thanks for reviewing!  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol, that's so true. They are all ignorant. And poor little Charlie will have no hockey. Poor wittle Charlie. Thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Rachel- Thanks! ^_~  
  
Adriana- Really? I gave you an anticipation overload? SWEET! ^_^ Lol...quote to your little heart's desire. I do it all the time. ^_^ It's like, "I don't care that you wrote it and already know what it says...I MUST QUOTE YOU ANYWAY!" ^_^ I'm glad that you liked that line though. ^_^ I was debating whether or not to let Charlie be sarcastic. Unfortunately, I chose not to. ^_^ Would've traumatized the nurse. ^_^ *ponders the riddle* Umm...a wooden boat? Lol. I dunno. ^_^Maybe a raft...hmm...Lol, don't worry. I don't fear paper. Except when I get paper cuts...but then I tend to rip it up and cry. Lol. Not so much fear. But yeah, people who fear paper have major issues. ^_^ *waits dramatically for the last thing to be said...*...heh...I will keep that in mind. *grins*  
  
Liz- I'm glad you liked those parts. See ya on IM! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kate Da Queen Of All Things- Yes, I have noticed. Lol. ^_^ It's SO hard to find time on the comp...lol...Yeah, being a beta for someone can be hard. I'm beta-ing (is that a word?...o.O) for my friend Liz and yeah...I have my times when I kinda forget to edit it. ^_^ Heh. Aw, how can you make me wait like this? I wanna read it...*breaks down into hysterical sobs* Oh well...it better be good, missy! Lol. I kinda just write whatever comes out...o.O...yeah, I'm so professional. ^_^ And yes, I know I'm just SO much help with your new name. I just try SO hard for you! ^_^ Man, I haven't played floor hockey since like the second grade at the Christian Private School I went too...lol. It was fun though. I was always too scared to be goalie. ^_^ I was like NOOO! I would end up whacking people with the little plastic hockey sticks and stuff. It was fun. ^_^ A roll of tape, eh? ^_^ Sounds like a party to me. I have zero eye-hand-coordination too, so no worries. ^_^ Lol. It just does not work with me. O.o...Heh, of COURSE I understand you Kate! I always do. Lol. ^_^ 50 gallons, eh? I do that all the time. Parents don't like that very much. ^_^ And yes, Charlie is just a walk, talking thesaurus with his oh-so-technical terms. ^_^ Lol, yes. George is stupid. Don't worry, all things will make sense with time...lol. Love ya Kate! ^_~ Thanks for reviewing! Wow, I just noticed that you are technically my 200th review! Woot for Kate! Thank you so much, love you bunches!  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own The Mighty Ducks...  
  
-Chapter 23-  
  
Charlie stood on the front porch of his house. His dad was walking behind him and he suddenly got the chills.  
  
George Conway then opened the door and walked in. Charlie was still in the process of convincing himself that his dad hadn't meant any harm the day before.  
  
The boy slowly trudged inside the large house and closed the door behind him. He wasn't sure what was happening to him anymore. It seemed as if in a month's time his life had been completely thrown off balance.  
  
He looked at the calendar. Sunday. Could it be the week had gone by that fast?  
  
Wait...  
  
Sunday?  
  
Wasn't there something he had to do on Sunday?  
  
Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was supposed to meet up with Halley, Brice, and the rest of the demon-JV-people!  
  
He looked down at his clothes. His dad had given him a navy blue, long sleeve shirt and jeans to change into.  
  
Charlie ran to find his father. "Hey, I gotta go somewhere! See ya later!" Charlie eventually yelled as he ran out the door, not giving his father the chance to protest.  
  
He then tried to remember where they were meeting...oh yeah, the mall. He just hoped he could FIND them...  
  
The teenage boy arrived at the mall in record time, skidding to a stop after seeing Halley, in all her redheaded glory, waving at him.  
  
Charlie took off after them. Once he had reached them, he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"Hey Conway, didn't think you were gonna make it." Brice said, choosing not to bring up the hospital.  
  
Charlie silently thanked him for not saying anything. He wasn't ready to talk about it. Especially since he was convincing himself it had been nothing.  
  
Charlie just smiled and followed them inside. He was relieved that he had found them. It almost seemed as if the other JV members were beginning to accept his presence, no matter how begrudgingly. It was still progress.  
  
After Halley had proceeded to drag them mercilessly throughout several stores, some of the guys began complaining.  
  
"Halley, maybe you shouldn't spend so much money! If you put half the money you wasted on this junk into hockey lessons you'd be the next Wayne Gretzky!" one complained.  
  
She turned to scowl at him. The girl then stalked into another store just out of spite.  
  
Charlie turned a questioning glance at the guy. "What was that all about?" Charlie asked.  
  
The guy just grinned. "It's the truth."  
  
"Why would she need hockey lessons?" Charlie asked.  
  
Brice glared because he knew what they would say before they said it.  
  
"She's a horrible player. She's only on it because her daddy is good friend of our coach. Not to mention she was dating Evan at the time, so he convinced Coach to let her on." One guy said with a chuckle.  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows and looked to Brice for conformation. Halley had said everyone would be spreading lies about her but he wasn't sure if this was one of them.  
  
By the way Brice was avoiding his gaze, Charlie figured it was true. This just seemed like typical Cake-Eater behavior. Making it in because 'Daddy' was friends with the coach. He was living in a twisted little world...he hated to say it but he really missed Eden Hall.  
  
Soon enough, Halley came bounding out. She hadn't bought anything. She just stormed past them and grabbed Charlie and Brice by the wrist.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving!" she fumed.  
  
Before they could retaliate, they were being dragged away. The rest of the team followed in suite.  
  
They walked for a long time before stopping in a more dingy section of town. Gone were the fancy houses. It reminded Charlie of where he had grown up.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Charlie asked, looking around.  
  
"Exploring. Our parents would blow a heart valve if they knew we were here. We're just being rebels. Is it making you uncomfortable?" Andy Drake asked.  
  
Charlie shook his head feverishly. "No, not at all...just...curious." he said.  
  
They stopped and took in their surroundings. They stopped to look in an alley. Charlie didn't have the slightest clue of what exactly they were doing but he dared not ask again. He was tired of looking stupid.  
  
"Hey, Cake-Eater! I think you in the wrong hood, cuz we don't want none of you butt-kissin' preppies here! So unless you get your sorry vanilla booties outta here we gonna hafta use yo eyeballs as hockey pucks!" Charlie heard a voice snap bitterly from behind him.  
  
As the others verbally responded to the voice, Charlie couldn't but think how...familiar it sounded...  
  
He whipped around and his eyes widened with shock.  
  
"JESSE?!?!" Charlie screeched as he saw the group of teenagers who had spoken to them.  
  
"CHARLIE?! Charlie is that you?!" Jesse exclaimed with wide eyes, not believing his eyes.  
  
They both stood and stared at each other before giving each other "macho hugs."  
  
"I can't believe it's you! I can't believe you live here!" Charlie said once he found his voice again.  
  
"I can't believe it's you eithah! Why aren't you in Minnesota?" Jesse asked with confusion.  
  
"Charlie!" a voice called from around Jesse as Charlie was about to reply.  
  
Then he saw Terry step out from the group, grinning.  
  
"Terry?! Hey man, you've gotten a lot bigger since well, last time I saw you!" Charlie exclaimed.  
  
"You too!" Terry said, grinning.  
  
"Fair enough. But to answer your question, Jess, I just moved here with my dad." Charlie explained.  
  
"Really? Didn't ya mom leave ya dad or somthin'?" Jesse asked with confusion.  
  
"Yeah, but then he showed up about a month ago and my mom mysteriously died. He then took it upon himself to drag me here. I harbor deep resentment towards the man. How'd you end up here?" he asked. No one had really heard much from Jesse once he moved right after the Junior Goodwill Games.  
  
"You know me and Terry moved about three years ago after the Junior Goodwill Games, but then I guess we never stayed in contact." Jesse said.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" one of Charlie's 'fellow Cake- Eaters' shouted.  
  
Charlie turned enthusiastically to the group. "This is my friend Jesse Hall and his brother Terry." Charlie said simply.  
  
"How do you know THEM?!" one said with disgust.  
  
Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. "We grew up together in Minnesota. We were on the same hockey team up until three years ago when he moved."  
  
"You were on a team with...a black guy?" one said, as if this was the most insane thing he had ever heard.  
  
Charlie's eye narrowed slightly. "Yeah, so?" he snapped.  
  
"Well, it's just that most well groomed people don't voluntarily associate with...them. They only cause trouble." Evan said, as if being in their presence was a burden.  
  
Halley could see the anger brimming behind Charlie's eyes. She had been raised with the idea that she and her friends were elite and weren't to associate with 'lesser beings' as well, but it seemed pretty harsh actually hearing it vocalized. It was usually an unspoken law of life to them.  
  
Just as Charlie was about to lash out at Evan and Jesse's friends were about to beat them all up, Jesse started laughing.  
  
Charlie's anger melted into confusion. "What's so funny?"  
  
Jesse's laughter soon subsided and he was merely chuckling. "It's just...the thought of YOU being 'well-groomed' cracks me up! Charlie the CAKE-EATER!" he managed to choke out before laughing again.  
  
Charlie had to hide a smile with a mock-glare. "Shuttup man! It ISN'T funny!" he said, jokingly hitting Jesse in the shoulder.  
  
"YES IT IS!" Jesse said, laughing harder. Terry was cracking up as well.  
  
"How is that funny?" Halley asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Because well, I am far from well-groomed." Charlie said, still struggling to hold back a smile. It WAS a pretty funny concept...  
  
"What do you mean?" Brice asked.  
  
"And as much as I would LOVE to stand here and rehash my entire life's story to you all, I think my time would be better spent catching up with Jesse and Terry; I'll see you guys later." Charlie said.  
  
"You mean you would rather spend time with THEM then US?!" Evan asked with horror.  
  
"I know this is a tough concept for you to grasp Steele, but him being my friend, yes. I would. Not to mention that just a few days ago you were whistling a different tune and refused to associate with me. Once you guys GROW UP and get over yourselves, be sure to call me." Charlie snapped simply before turning to strike up conversation with Jesse, confirming if it was OKAY for him to hang out with them for a while. Of course, Jesse said it was okay. Some of his friends were wary at first because it wasn't everyday a 'snobby Cake-Eater', as they saw it, was friends with Jesse.  
  
Halley frowned. She followed the team as they walked away, muttering obscenities under their breath.  
  
"So you grew up with Jesse?" a big voice boomed at Charlie. The guy was HUGE! He looked about six foot nine and had the build of an ox.  
  
Charlie could only nod.  
  
"How did a preppy Cake-Eater like you befriend our Jesse?" an African American girl snapped at him.  
  
Charlie was taken aback by the harsh tone.  
  
Before he could stutter a reply, Jesse saved him. "Believe it or not, Charlie is far from the realm of 'Cake-Eater.' What he was doing with those preppy snots, I don't know. Charlie, why WERE you with them?" Jesse asked, as if thinking of it for the first time.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh. "You know how I was telling you about my dad? Yeah, it turns out he's loaded. And no, he can't let me be normal! He just HAS to go and stick me BACK in prepsville. I mean come ON! You'd THINK that once I escaped Eden Hall he would gimme a break. But I've decided I must've done something REALLY bad to deserve this torture. I mean, I don't even have the DUCKS to help ease the sting of being amongst such a vast amount of snobs on a daily basis." Charlie said bitterly.  
  
"Man, that bites. So why you hanging out with them outside of school?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I was going stir crazy. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Charlie said with contempt.  
  
Jesse nodded. "So how have the Ducks been?" he asked as they started walking again.  
  
Charlie let out a depressed sigh. "Well, they were great when I left, but I've only talked to them twice since. My dad has some psycho issue with long-distance phone calls. Or maybe he just hates me. Probably more along the lines of the latter, but oh well. The Ducks and I were going to Eden Hall and playing hockey for a different coach. Naturally, I was angry at the world and made sure EVERYBODY was aware of my discomfort. But it, of course, turns out that the new coach WASN'T, in fact, Satan incarnate. It was a shocking revelation. And then enter the Antichrist who is more commonly known as my father. I swear, the man's mental! Anyway, how have you and Terry been?" Charlie asked, desperate to change the subject.  
  
"We been good. Right Terry?" Jesse said, but started talking again before his younger brother could answer. "Hey Spaz, thanks for sticking up for us. It must be hard sustaining sanity around those preppy snobs." Jesse said, his voice fading from gratefulness to spite.  
  
"No prob, Jess. They seriously need to grow up. If no one else is going to bust their happy little bubble and introduce them to the real world, then I guess I might as well. You and Terry are my friends and your friends are my friends. At least, I hope so considering most of them are a great deal larger than I am." Charlie said with humor, sending a wary glace at the six- foot-nine monster standing in the group.  
  
Jesse laughed while the six-foot-nine teenager cracked something that slightly resembled a smile.  
  
"True dat, man." Jesse said with a laugh while slapping Charlie on the shoulder.  
  
Charlie involuntarily flinched but no one seemed to notice.  
  
Jesse then invited Charlie to hang out at his house with them for a while. Charlie immediately agreed and spent the rest of his day reacquainting himself with Jesse's family and learning more about Jesse and his new friends then he could EVER want to know.  
  
At about seven, Charlie finally realized he should get home.  
  
"Hey guys, I had a great time and it was nice seeing you again. But I should probably get going." Charlie said, standing up. Only one other person had left before him.  
  
"It was good seein' you again too, Charlie. Come by anytime." Jesse said, waving.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie. Don't be a stranger." Mrs. Hall called from the kitchen.  
  
Charlie smiled and nodded. "I won't be. See you later! And again, thanks for letting me hang out here. I think I may have nurtured any brain cells that had fried from excessive exposure to extreme volumes of preppiness back into health." Charlie said with a smile.  
  
"That's what we're here for; the healin' of those who are mentally damaged by today's high society." Jesse said with a laugh before they exchanged more goodbyes and Charlie departed.  
  
Charlie Conway stepped out into the chilling air and let out a breath. He knew that the moment he stepped through his front door he would be wishing more than ever that he hadn't... 


	24. Going Under

The song lyrics used in this are Evanescence's "Going Under."  
  
Wow, this is such a short chapter...but it's the only stopping place I could find. I'm sorry that this is so short, but don't worry, it has lost of angsty-goodness so maybe that'll make up for it...I do hope I'm not over- doing it though. ^_^ I'm mildly obsessive-compulsive. Lol. I couldn't help but update! I'm sad that Kate hasn't reviewed yet, but she's probably very busy. Right Kate? *Kate nods* Thought so. I have this planned out for a LONG time...it will easily be over 40 chapters long. Give or take a few. I dunno the exact number, but from what I've already planned, we're looking at AT LEAST 40 chapters. It's turning into a dang NOVEL!  
  
Adriana- Aw, thanksies! ^_^ Hmmm...spring? ^_^  
  
Liz- Yay for Jesse! ^_^ Yeah, Charlie's friends are dense and stupid. ^_^ But hey, that's okay. ^_^ Yeah, George should die. Definitely. ^_^ But then my story would be all boring and un-suspenseful. ^_^  
  
Chronicles Bailey- yes, Charlie has friends! Whee for Charlie! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Thanks! ^_^ Jesse and Terry are uberly-awesome! ^_^ OoOoOo! I get to be a 'Great One'? SWEETNESS! *does happy dance* Now I feel all happy and inspired to write! ^_^  
  
Sophie, My Little Bunnykins- Oopsies, sorry for confusing you! ^_^ Didn't meant to. ^_^ Yes, breaking glass is an unhealthy obsession of George's. And if you want to get all symbolistic, it has to do with something that happens LATER! Dun dun dun...well, kinda. Meh, I'll explain that little bit farther into the story. That way I don't give away any surprises (Meh, as if I haven't already ^_^). I'm gonna tell you the story of how the new title came to be (OoOoOo, exciting, I know. ^_^). I was sitting in church, listening to the sermon. I shamefully started spacing. Somehow I began to wonder what the new title of this was gone be. I had been thinking about changing it for a while but had yet to come up with anything remotely good. So I began thinking of the story and anything that could POSSIBLY have anything to do with it. I wanted it to be all dramatic and stuff. So yeah, I just randomly thought of it and I like perked up in my seat, all proud of myself. ^_^ No one seemed to notice though. I sat there the rest of the time, hoping I didn't forget it and trying to listen at the same time. I'm SUCH a multi-tasker! Lol. ^_^ Well that's my story. Aw, I made you happy! ^_^ Heh, I'm not sure what netball is but I can pretend I do! ^_^ *gasp* DIE EVIL GIRL! *whacks evil girl with sharp pointy object* OoOoOo! You won? Congrats! ^_^ Yep, I updated the other one too! ^_^ Aw, thanksies! *huggles Sophie* I couldn't have done it without you! *grins happily at approval of the entrance of Jesse* I'm glad you like! ^_^ Lol, I'm glad you liked the part. ^_^ I had much fun writing it. *grins* DUN DUN DUN! I love cliffhangers! Well, heh...I like WRITING cliffhangers. Reading them? Eh, not so fun. ^_^ Ah, no prob. Go! Wash your hair! BE FREE! Lol. ^_^ Okay...*tries to think of a way to describe JV-Charlie relationship* Hmmm...he is pretty much friends with Halley and Brice, but not the others. He was dismissive to them because they didn't say anything when the others insulted Jesse and Terry. I guess he doesn't have a close friendship with them and he was angry that they were all racist and stuff. He still thinks of them as stuck up snobs, he just had considered Halley and Brice the nicer ones. ^_^ I guess it's safe to say when they didn't disagree with Evan and Co, Charlie assumed they agreed with him so he was upset. I hope that explains it. It's kinda hard for me to explain it. Lol. It's all up here. *points to head* ^_^ OH YAY! More evil yet legal fun for the Ducks! ^_^ Yay! That means new chapter soon! ^_^ YIPPEE SKIPPEE! ^_^ *gasp* Dang you and Kate with your organization! Lol. ^_^ Just kidding. Thanks for telling me! Now I'll be all looking forward to it! *does happy dance* Yippee!  
  
KShyne99- Thanks, and I'm glad you liked the appearance of Jesse. I'm ALSO thrilled that you like my portrayal of Charlie. ^_^ OoOoOo yay! You like the new title. ^_^ That makes me happy. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Thanks. Yes, once a Duck, always a Duck. ^_^ Yes, the preps found it very difficult when they were informed that there is a world outside of their happy bubble...*gasp* Say it isn't so!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Mighty Ducks, Evanescence, or any of Evanescence's songs.  
  
-Chapter 24-  
  
Charlie got this unmistakable sense of doom as he slowly creaked the door open and snuck in, hoping his father would either be gone or extremely unobservant.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Where, DARE I ASK, have you been?! And WHY are you home so late?!" he heard his father's voice boom from the kitchen as the man dashed to the door to meet Charlie.  
  
"Um, it's only 7:30..." Charlie said quietly.  
  
"I DIDN'T ASK YOU WHAT THE TIME WAS!!! I ASKED you where you have BEEN all day!" his dad retorted with a growl.  
  
Charlie took in a breath and examined his father to see if he was drunk. The man seemed to be sober by the way he carried himself. He wasn't wobbly and his eyes looked normal. But that's what bothered Charlie. Usually when his father was sober, he at least PRETENEDED to be civil.  
  
"Charlie, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" his father screamed, mere inches from Charlie face.  
  
Charlie decided for sure that no matter how horrible his father's breath was, at least it didn't smell like alcohol.  
  
"Y-yessir." Charlie said, avoiding his father's piercing gaze. "I was with Jesse and Terry." He added, biting his lip.  
  
"And who are these two people?" his father demanded.  
  
"Old friends." Charlie replied simply, trying to walk past his father and up the stairs.  
  
George Conway sent Charlie crashing up against the wall of the stairs with a single whip of the arm.  
  
Charlie didn't understand what was happening. Just at the hospital, his father had been rambling on about how sorry he was. This time there wasn't even any alcohol to blame it on. Charlie was beginning to wonder if he really WAS that bad of a kid or if his dad was getting some sick satisfaction from this newfound form of superiority.  
  
Charlie stumbled forward and bumped his head against one of the stairs. He let out a yelp and his hand flew to his face. He could feel the now familiar throbbing in his head. He lay there, hoping his dad would go away and forget he was there.  
  
No such luck.  
  
His father bent down and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt and pinned him up against the wall, knocking Charlie's head up against the wall for the umpteenth time.  
  
Charlie's head was still swimming with confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on. The only other time his father had done this was when he was drunk. Well, excluding that one punch in the face before his mother's funeral. But that one didn't count. It was an...  
  
Accident?  
  
The boy was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a blow to his face. He let out another pained yelp as he felt blood slowly trail from his nose into his mouth. He could taste the red substance on his lips and teeth as he blinked his eyes close to forbid any tears. He could handle this like a man. He hadn't cried last time and he wouldn't now. He couldn't give his father the upper hand.  
  
"What kind of answer is THAT? How old are these 'old friends' of yours? Are they some of you little friends from Minnesota or are you referring to age- wise?" the elder Conway shouted, one hand on Charlie neck and the other pinning Charlie's chest against the wall.  
  
Charlie choked on a cough and tried to respond.  
  
When he didn't answer right away, George Conway tightened his grip on the boy. "I asked you a question!"  
  
"Minnesota." He managed to whisper, closing his eyes again, bracing himself for the sure-fire onslaught.  
  
His father expressed his aggravation with another hearty slam against the wall before knocking Charlie back on the ground with a blow to the side of the boy's neck.  
  
Charlie choked air back into his lungs and watched his father walk back into the kitchen. He tenderly grazed the surface of his neck and felt the sore area left by his father's blow to the neck. He could feel his already bruised ribs up a notch on the pain scale whenever he moved. He should have known better then to leave without permission earlier. He was sure that was the cause of this interlude.  
  
He felt the sticky substance drying onto his lip, leaving a red trail from his nose to his mouth.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad..." he whispered sardonically to himself.  
  
Charlie slowly rose to his feet, wobbling slightly as he climbed up the stairs and locked himself in his room.  
  
He collapsed on his bed and flipped the CD player on, turning it up as loud as it would go. He didn't care what came on as much as he wanted a distraction.  
  
'Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50,000 tears I cried  
  
Screaming,  
  
Deceiving,  
  
And bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
....GOING UNDER....  
  
Don't want your hand this time  
  
I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom'  
  
He curled up into a tight ball, ignoring his throbbing ribs and his entire body screaming at him to stop moving.  
  
The boy tasted something salty and realized he was crying. But he didn't bother to wipe his now-soaked cheeks. As long as his father wasn't there, he didn't care.  
  
'I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm, going under'  
  
His silent tears soon evolved into quiet sobs as he clenched his teeth, tasting the blood and salty tears mix into one pain-filled concoction.  
  
The teenage boy was soon choking on his sobs, hiding his face in a pillow, and holding on for dear life.  
  
'Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
(I don't know what's real and what's not)  
  
Always confusing the thoughts is my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore'  
  
He could hear his father screaming something at him, banging on the boy's door like a madman. Charlie just ignored him, letting all his pent-up pain and anguish flow out. His father couldn't hear him over the music anyway.  
  
'I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through,  
  
I'm, so go on and scream  
  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe  
  
I can't keep going under'  
  
He remembered his mother and how she had always been there for him. How whenever he even THOUGHT of crying, his mother's warm embrace always calmed him down. She insisted it was okay to cry, but he knew better. She had only been trying to make him feel better.  
  
But now, whether it was okay or not, Charlie was releasing everything. The pain of his mother's death, the confusion regarding his father's changes in attitude, his longing for the Ducks...everything. They weren't there to pick him up when he needed them most.  
  
'I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through,  
  
I'm, going under (going under)  
  
Going under (drowning with you)  
  
I'm going under'  
  
Once Charlie's sobs subsided to low cries, he brought his face away from the pillow and clutched his knees to his chest. The pain was excruciating but he was clenching his eyes closed, numbing out the pain.  
  
When he slowly opened his eyes and stood up, he felt a wave of anger wash over him. He was angry with his mother for dieing, his friends for 'abandoning' him and his father for being a first-class jerk.  
  
A mind-numbing crack echoed through the house as his fist connected with his wooden closet. His hand when straight through the door and shards of wood fell to the ground. Little splinters of wood burrowed in his flesh but he didn't care. He pulled his hand out and slammed it against the closet door again, this time less forcefully.  
  
The pounding on the door to his room stopped momentarily before starting up again, much louder this time.  
  
The next track on the CD began and Charlie allowed his body to slip carelessly to the ground as he blocked out his bleeding hand.  
  
His hand was twitching sporadically and red blood oozed from the cuts. He watched as a few drops fell to the carpet.  
  
"I knew the red carpet would be good for something..." He said quietly to himself, ignoring the morbid undertones.  
  
Charlie the curled up into a fetal position and fell asleep, his hand bleeding, his CD player blaring, and his head throbbing. 


	25. Silent Secret

ALRIGHT EVERYONE! PAY ATTENTION! *claps loudly* I SAID PAY ATTENTION! *everyone pays attention* Guess what? *everyone stares with wonder* My fic is EXACTLY six months old to the DAY! Let's sing Happy Half-Birthday to it! *everyone joins in song* HAPPY HALF-BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY HALF-BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY HALF-BIRTHDAY TO CHESLEA'S-FIC-SHATTERED-GLASS! HAPPY HALF- BIRTHDAY TOOO YYYOOOUUU!!  
  
I'm done now...Last night I did the Madrigal Dinner thing...four...hours...is a long time. But I had fun with my accent. ^_^ I'm just glad it's all over...dang, I sure have a lot to say this time. o.O I won't go into detail about the night because I'm sure you all don't really care. ^_^  
  
Okay, I know some of the effect is lost when I say 'darn' instead of well...yeah, anyway. I know it isn't the same but I don't swear. If you want more of an effect, just pretend they are cursing up a storm. I don't really care. I just wanted to say that that was why they sound goofy saying 'darn' and stuff like that. ^_^  
  
KShyne99- Thank you; you don't know how much all that meant to me. I was so worried I might over-do it. Heh. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, even if you feel bad for Charlie. Hey, *I* feel bad for Charlie. And yep, forty chapters. This story that started out as jotting down an idea in the summer has turned into a forty-some-odd chapter thing...I'm amazed. Lol. Thank you so much for your feedback; it really lifted me up and encouraged me to work on the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Banskiesbabe99- I'm so glad you are enjoying it so much! I really am. ^_^ I just wuv you all so much! *wipes away tears of joy*  
  
Liz- Yes, poor wittle Charlie...*huggles Charlie* He does need lots and lots of loving hugs...we can provide that. ^_^ Aw, I feel all special. ^_^ Wow, only three chapters left? Whee for Liz! I'm proud! Dang, I remember when you started it to introduce the original story we wrote...lol...I totally forgot about our original story! ^_^ You need to start the Charlie and Connie one! Now! I demand you! ^_^ And thanks! ^_^ I always love your reviews! ^_^  
  
Adriana- Wow, I getta be the first? *eyes water* I feel SOOOO special! Aww...I'm sorry Adriana! Don't feel left out! I will do my best to make this a long response! I still love you! Did I mention now I feel really sad? Lol...I am glad you are enjoying it. I'm sad you cried, but glad I managed to make you cry. (Does that make any sense at all?). Lol...Okay, I'm glad that I managed to write it, errr...never mind. I'm confusing myself. ^_^ New subject. Ugh...my stomach hurts. Not that you care or anything. Lol...I just thought I'd throw that out there...Lol...^_^ Anyway...I want you to update again! I will cry if you don't! *breaks down into sobs for effect*...*sniff* anyway...it's cold...brr...*shivers* If it's freakin' gonna be cold, it might as well snow...but NOOO! No, Texas doesn't GET snow...often...At least not enough to count! Grr...brr...cold...yeah. Lalala...I love Joshua Jackson (Charlie)...heehee...I'm bordering on obsessive-stalker myself. ^_^ Did you know that I have 210 pictures of Joshua Jackson alone? Not even including group pics? Can you say obsessed? ^_^ Yeah...I can...lol...I can't help it...They can NOT put those pictures on the internet and not expect me to harbor them all greedily in 'My Pictures'...they just can't. It would be wrong. So I just decided to save them all for...safekeeping in case the internet ever went down. ^_^ THEN they would thank me...*shifty eyes*...anyway...is this long enough? Do you feel loved, Adriana? I hope so, because I still wuv you! *hugs*  
  
Sophie- Ah, it's okay Sophie. ^_^ I forgive you. Kate has been M.I.A. too...lol...you people are abandoning me! Lol...just kidding. ^_^ Lol, I'm glad you found my inspiration humorous. ^_^ It is kinda funny when ay think about it. ^_^ And yes, your lackage (Oo, Chelsea made up a word!) of updating has hurdled me into a deep depression. Lol...^_^ I come home everyday and mourn, wishing and hoping and thinking...and...praying? Ehehe, that's a song. ^_^ Hee hee...Lol...umm...anyway...where was I...oh yes, I always come home and hope for an update but ALAS NO! My wishes are in vain...for the update has yet to happen. *breaks down into sobs*...and that goes for Kate too! *snaps out of it* Anyway. Your welcome (about the explaining thing). It's no prob. ^_^ I guess I never really made it very clear. Lol. I can never decide what I'm doing with the characters until I sit down and write whatever comes to mind. Lol... ^_^ I'm bad that way...me and organization don't mesh well. I'm glad you're lovin' the angst. There is much more to come...much MUCH more to come. ^_^ This may NEVER end at this rate...lol. It can be the Neverending Story, like 3...or wherever they stopped. Lol. Can't remember. Been too long. Lol, ah, don't sorry Soph. I go out on tangents all the time. ^_^ *pats Sophie's head* Lol, yes. Evanescence is the essence (OH! That's cool...lol...) of depressing songs. Lol. And don't worry; Charlie will rebel someday. Lol. Whenever I deem the time necessary. Everything happens for a reason. ^_^ Oh, Chelsea sounds so philosophical! (Oo, big word!) Yes, slamming one's fist into the wall does not sound to brilliant. Lol. Sophie has done it before? Ouchies...silly Sophie! You shouldn't do that. ^_^ Aw, thanks! I'm glad you think I'm good at the sad stuff. That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! (despite the uber-cold weather...okay, it's probably not cold to you, but I'm FREEZING! ^_^)  
  
Chronicles Bailey- *nods* Yes, poor baby...thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kate- That's alright. I forgive you. ^_^ Meh, sleep is SO over-rated. ^_^ Aw? On paper? That prehistoric thing people used to write on in the olden- days? How depressing is that...*grins* I'm sorry about my lack of help on the name-picking thing. ^_^ Oh yes...you just EVEN know. ^_^ Whee for the Christian Private School...lol...but it was sad because I was like in the first grade and I couldn't read because my Kindergarten year I wasn't at a private school and no one bothered to teach little Chelsea to read...lol...it was ever-so-sad...everybody could read except me! Lol. But I'm a quick learner. ^_^ Anyway. Hello 'Social-Charlie'! *watches as 'Abused-Charlie' gets chucked by 'Happy-Charlie'* Hmm...that won't last long...but as for now....yes! Charlie has friends! Heh, my dad watches '24' all the time! ^_^ He gets mad whenever I switch the channel over to something else. ^_^ So I just come back into my room and get on the comp. ^_^ Hee hee...Oh, yep. There goes 'Social-Charlie' out the window again, only to be re-replaced (Heh, I made up a word) with 'Abused-Charlie' again. Noticing a pattern here? Heh, Social-Charlie...Abused-Charlie...Happy- Charlie...it sounds kinda like some line of Barbies. ^_^ Heh...okay...no more of that...that's way too insulting to Charlie. ^_^ Oh, that would be WAY to obvious. ^_^ Remember, Charlie is slightly lacking in the common sense arena...but we love him nonetheless. ^_^  
  
Sloane Miette- ^_^ Yes, Jesse's cool. He should have stayed for D3. ^_^ You like my character's personalities? How sweet of you! ^_^ I'm glad you're liking the story. ^_^  
  
Joshrox116- Aw, thanksies for reviewing, Katie! ^_^ I love you bunches and I missed you. *eyes water for effect* See? See these tears? *wipes them away* but now I'm happy because you're back. ^_^ I'm glad you like the story! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own the Mighty Ducks. Shocking, isn't it?  
  
-Chapter 25-  
  
Charlie woke up with a throbbing headache. He hurt all over and found it hard to distinguish where one pain ended and the other began. Moving seemed like an unreachable task.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and saw his bloodied hand in front of his face. It had small shards of wood still sticking out and it looked pretty gross. His entire hand was covered in dry blood and he could feel the hard areas on the carpet where the blood had dried.  
  
The boy blinked his eyes a few times and felt his neck blaze with pain whenever he moved it. His ribs STILL hurt and his back wasn't feeling any better.  
  
Ignoring the pain, He slowly rose to his feet. He had blood on his face, hand, and anywhere his hand had touched since he punched a hole through his closet door.  
  
He looked at the closet door. There was a jagged hole and dried blood smeared slightly around it. Several large chunks of wood lay at his feet.  
  
Charlie opened the closet door and pulled out a long-sleeve green shirt and jeans along with boxers and socks from his drawers. He opened his door and checked for his father. There his father was, passed out down the hall. It seemed once he had grown tired of banging on an unresponsive door he drowned his frustration with one of those cursed glass bottles.  
  
Charlie stumbled towards the bathroom as quietly as he could. He didn't think he could handle any father-son interaction that morning before school.  
  
After taking a shower and washing off the dried blood from the night before, he changed quickly into his clothes, ignoring any pain that was brought along with the process.  
  
He towel-dried his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was still slightly puffy, his eyes were slightly swollen; he had the bruise from his mother's funeral fading on one eye and his cheek and lip were a fading pink from the slap the other night. A bruise was forming slightly around that too. His lip had a cut and the side of his neck was a mixture of pink, purple and blue. He knew if he were to remove his shirt he would have bruises from being knocked on the ground several times and two symmetrical bruises on his upper arms from where his father continuously grabbed him. He had some gashes on his head too but his hair covered them up.  
  
He shifted his gaze back to his hand. Even with the blood gone it looked pretty bad. He tried not to wince as he pulled the larger splinters out of the tender skin. Soon enough all the wood was gone but it had started bleeding again.  
  
Charlie turned the cold water on in the sink and ran his hand under the fluid. He saw the red blood turn pink as it mixed with the water and swirled down the drain.  
  
After a minute or so he turned it back off and applied pressure on it with a towel. He looked inside several cabinets before finding what he wanted.  
  
He stood up on his toes to open the cabinet above the sink, blocking out the pain in his ribs. He pulled out the tan bandage wrap and sat it on the counter. He threw the towel to the side and began wrapping the cloth-like bandage over his hand. Blood had already started seeping through again but he didn't care. For once in his life he was relieved he didn't have practice that day.  
  
Once he was satisfied, he gave himself once last glance in the mirror. He ran his hand through his unruly hair and let out a sigh. He only hoped no one would ask. He could always say the evil preppy neighborhood kids jumped him...they would probably go along with it too. It would make them look good.  
  
He decided that's what he would say if, by any chance, somebody asked.  
  
Not that he truly believed anyone would.  
  
He quickly brushed his teeth and timidly stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
His father was no longer in the hall. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. It was all in how you looked at it.  
  
It was good because that way he couldn't wake up and cause a snag in Charlie's morning.  
  
It was bad because that meant he was ALREADY awake and would most likely cause a snag in Charlie's morning.  
  
On second thought, it was a lose-lose situation.  
  
He slowly crept back into his room and put on his shoes. He wasn't in the mood to roller blade that morning. He knew walking would be slower yet less painful. There was less movement involved.  
  
Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he winced in pain. He only hoped his 'battle wounds' would heal soon. Otherwise how could he play hockey? Hockey was all about violence.  
  
Charlie turned his CD player off. He hadn't realized he had left it on overnight. He let his hand linger on the CD player as he forced thoughts of the night before out of his mind.  
  
He then retracted his hand and quickly snuck out his door. He quietly went down the stairs and was three feet from the front door when he heard his father's voice boom from behind him.  
  
"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" he slurred. It seemed instead of drinking his normal morning coffee, Charlie's father had decided to finish off another bottle of beer to ease his hangover.  
  
Strange logic.  
  
"To...school?" Charlie said back quietly. The boy didn't want to set him off.  
  
"DARN STRAIGHT YOU ARE! But that isn't the point. Why didn't you answer you door last night? I spent nearly ALL NIGHT banging on that God-forsaken door of yours and you could blast that dang RACKET all night! Do you know how hard it is to sleep with all that junk you play?" George asked, slamming one of his empty beer bottles against the wall, making it shatter mere inches from Charlie's face.  
  
Charlie jumped, eyes wide as he heard the deafening crash of the bottle against the wall and the glass shards flying to the ground.  
  
He froze, afraid that if he moved the bottle would hit him. Charlie wasn't sure if his father was doing it scare him or if the man's drunken stupor gave him bad aim.  
  
Either way, Charlie was glad it was the wall and not his face.  
  
His father held the broken bottle up around Charlie's head and began screaming again.  
  
"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" the man said, waving the broken bottle around slightly as he wobbled.  
  
Charlie reached for the door to turn around. He saw the bottle moving quickly towards his throat and he ducked. The bottle's sharp edge dug into his forehead, easily slitting the soft skin. Charlie let out a blood- curdling scream, clutching his bleeding forehead, blood soaking into the cloth on his hand and coloring his pale skin a vibrant red.  
  
Before he could see if his father even knew what he had done, Charlie bolted out the door. He didn't care if his father was sorry of if he was even conscious enough to know what had happened. All Charlie knew was he had to get as far away from that place as possible.  
  
He ran until he saw the school building peak over the horizon. Charlie didn't know what he was going to do about the large, bleeding, and HARDLY inconspicuous gash across his forehead but he kept running.  
  
The teen stopped at a nearby convenient store and bolted to the bathroom. He didn't care if he would be late for school. Some things held priority.  
  
He saw how large the gash really was. It trailed from the left side of his forehead to his right temple.  
  
He ripped a large wad of paper towels of the sink and wet them, gently probing at the tender area. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes at the searing pain. After gaining confidence, he began swabbing the blood away, biting his lip whenever the pain became unbearable. He could feel a steady stream of wayward tears building up in his eyes.  
  
There was NO WAY anyone could miss this cut...  
  
He pinched the sides of the gash together, blood flowing out as a result.  
  
He continued to bite back tears as he continued wiping blood away. His paper towels were now soaked with blood and no longer any help.  
  
Charlie wet a few more and finished up the task.  
  
"There...that wasn't so hard." He said quietly to himself, his breath uneven. He had washed the blood off his face and hands but the bandage around his hand was soaked with blood as well.  
  
He unraveled the bandaged hand and washed it off again as well, deciding he would just have to go without the bandage.  
  
Once he made himself as presentable as humanly possible, he timidly stepped out of the bathroom. Several people were blatantly staring him and at the door, wondering why he had dashed in there in such a hurry.  
  
He just attempted a smile and gave them unenthusiastic waves as he ran out the door again, pumping his legs as fast as he could. He was already late. He knew he would never make it on time but he still wanted to get there as soon as possible. The less people staring at him, the better.  
  
Soon enough he was walking through the halls of his school. Class had started 15 minutes prior to his arrival and Charlie was too exhausted to run anymore. His head was throbbing again. His whole body ached and he hoped he could make it through the day...  
  
Only to go back home?  
  
In that case, he hoped he DIDN'T make it through the day...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
His teachers had all nearly had heart attacks when he had stumbled into the classroom.  
  
So much for being inconspicuous...  
  
Charlie was now heading to lunch and trying to get the conversation with one of his teachers out of his mind.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Charlie opened the door and tried to creep to his seat unnoticed.  
  
"Charlie? Charlie? What happened?" the teacher said, nearly hyperventilating at the site of Charlie's marred form.  
  
"Nothing." He said, trying to ignore the stares he was getting.  
  
The teacher just shook her head and motioned for the door. "No, not nothing. Come here, we're going to have a talk." She said in a semi-gentle tone. "Class," she barked, her voice reclaiming its usual evil edge, "don't you DARE misbehave."  
  
Charlie reluctantly followed the woman out of the classroom, trying to shrug off the stares boring into the back of his head.  
  
Once the teacher shut the door behind him she turned to face the boy.  
  
"Now tell me...what happened?" She repeated, her voice concerned.  
  
"Nothing." He said again.  
  
"Charlie, tell me the truth. This," she said, motioning to the gash on his forehead and then the other various bruises on his face and neck, "is not nothing."  
  
He froze, momentarily forgetting the lie he had invented before even leaving the house. He panicked. Suddenly, it came back to him. "Some kids jumped me on the way to school." He said, reciting the lie.  
  
"Who?" she asked, buying his lie.  
  
"I don't know who they are." He replied as convincingly as he could.  
  
Luckily it was convincingly enough.  
  
"Okay, would you like someone to walk home with you?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head no. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine."  
  
She gave him an uncertain look, eyeing the large gash again. "How did you manage to clean it all up?"  
  
"I stopped by a gas station convenient store on my way to school and cleaned it up in the bathroom." He said, telling the truth for the first time throughout the whole conversation.  
  
She nodded. "Just be careful." She said, leading him back in the classroom.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
She had almost found him out. He had nearly blanked out and forgotten what to say. Charlie was just relieved it had come as quick as it had left.  
  
He walked past the JV hockey team's table with his head bowed and eyes glued to the floor. He wished they weren't so ignorant the day before so he would at least have somewhere to sit.  
  
Charlie chose a seat at a table full of strangers and did what he had done before.  
  
Stared in lonely silence. 


	26. Bittersweet

Man, I know what I want to do with this story but I can't seem to force myself to do it. This is MUCH longer than I thought it would be...to be perfectly honest, the main story I was planning on making this about well...hasn't even really happened yet. Well, it kinda has. It has at least started. So I'm getting the vague idea that this story has a mind of its own. ^_^ It's bizarre. Oh well, I guess the story knows what it's doing because it isn't turning out half-bad. ^_^  
  
Do you guys want complete honesty? Okay, in all honesty I already have things at least outlined and a lot written up to 38 and plans for way beyond that. I tried not to keep you waiting too long on this. And don't worry; the angst only worsens as Chelsea's demented side rises slowly to the surface. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Adriana- *grins* I'm glad you feel loved! Heehee...I figured you did, but ya never know. ^_^ Lol...sometimes I forget the supreme intelligence I am speaking too. ^_^ I guess I've just gotten so used to the stupid people at my school who only understand 'Justin Timberlake,' 'Eminem,' 'Ashton Kutcher,' 'Demi Moore,' 'Britney Spears,' etc. etc...They don't know the TRUE good peeps out there...*glowers* Stupid ingrates...*clears throat* Anyway. OOH COOL! I wanna go sled-riding! *giggles* Two feet of snow?! SWEETNESS! I WANT SNOW! I WANT SNOW! That's SO not fair...I'm jealous. Oh how cool! Happy belated birthday! *tosses confetti up in the air and dances around, singing loudly* HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY DEAR ADRIANA! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TOOOO YYYOOOUUU!!! *grins* I can't wait until you update again! You're leavin' me hangin' here! ^_^ I know how you feel. I like have a major heart attack whenever I get a B. ^_^ Wow, I'm so much like you it's scary. I never study either...heeheehee...in fact, as I'm typing this I SHOULD be studying for finals tomorrow. But alas, I am not. Lol...my parents don't really get mad at me about grades, I'm more of a self- pressure kind of person. ^_^ I'll beat myself up over a grade long before my parents do. Lol...ermm...no pun intended...lol. I just realized that was a dumb thing to write in a close vicinity to this story but oh well. Lol. ^_^  
  
Kate-Love-Ya-Bunches-But-Still-Waiting-On-Your-Fic- Purple hills...yellow trees? ...Works for me! ^_^ Randomness rocks my technicolor toe- socks...Lol...yeah. The school was pretty strict. ^_^ Little kindergarten Chelsea was feeling behind. ^_^ *kindergarten Chelsea grins, feeling loved even though she couldn't read yet*...*'Happy-Charlie' blinks confusedly and nods, repeating after Kate and patting 'Abused-Charlie's head* Lol...yeah, sorry if I traumatized anybody with the 'Abused-Charlie' Barbie thing. o.O...That was a totally random thought that kinda just appeared in your little paragraph of review-reply-ness. Lol, yes. First Aid class tends to warn against big pieces of wood sticking out of bloody hands. ^_^ *giggles* I almost made George say "Charlie, I am your father" at the beginning but decided against it. ^_^ I really did consider it though. ^_^ Heehee...I'm a pretty big Star Wars fan too...lol...I'm a dork. *grins cheekily* Just kidding. ^_^ Yeah, the Convenience Store People would be kinda weirded out. I know I'd be! ^_^ My my, that IS convenient! ^_^ Lol...loved hearin' from ya Kate! ^_^ Whenever I need cheering up I can always depend on my lovely reviewers to give me the warm fuzzies! *grins* I LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs*  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Ouch. Lol...I can't say I've ever punched anything solid. Pillows don't count. ^_^ Lol...they should. But they're slow. Don't worry; they'll come around eventually. Charlie in pain is sad.  
  
Katie- Yeah, we still love Charlie even throughout all his loving stupidity. ^_^ Yes, good things shall come...maybe...someday...if I'm in a good mood. ^_^ Oooh, thank you! *grins*  
  
Banksiesbabe99- The world may never know...if Chelsea doesn't write it soon. ^_^ Worry not, you shall know soon. Lol...I'm proud of you for restraining yourself. ^_^ Hehehe...yeah. George is a jerk-face...Don't worry. Gordon and the Ducks will come soon. I'm not through with them yet. ^_^ *evil laugh*...  
  
Sloane Miette- *giggles* ^_^ Lol, I shall supply to your demand. ^_^ Not all at the same time, but they will be supplied at some point. ^_^ lol...thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Sophie- Wow, I stunned you with my sudden burst of graphic violence? You're still stunned? Cool...lol...yeah, I can just picture George in all his evil glory playing bingo with a bunch or old people...and then when he loses he breaks his plastic cup and stabs the old person with a plastic spoon...o.O...ermm...on second thought, maybe that's not such a mucho great idea...Don't worry. His time will come. Charlie will have a moment of weakness...someday...no tellin' when, but it'll come eventually! ^_^ Yeah...it is kinda cruel...Wow! I get to be Angst Queen?! YIPPEE! *giggles and does happy dance* That makes me feel so dang special! I love you Sophie! *hugs Sophie* I'm glad to know I made it realistic. *still shaking from excitement* You really like it! *grins* you don't know how good your review made me feel about me story, even though it wasn't particularly funny or happy. It still made me BEYOND happy! *hugs Sophie again* And thank you for updating! You're my new best friend! *grins*...*still grinning ear to ear from compliments* I LOVE YOU!!! I feel so over-whelmed with happiness that you like it!!!  
  
Liz- *blushes* you're' such a sweet big sister! *slips ten bucks under the table*...*whispers* good job at making me look good...Lol...^_~ Ooh, it's dramatic? *grins* Yippee! Lol...yeah, George is an umm...dork-face! ^_^ It's okay, I didn't tell you about it because I updated right before church on the 14th, so I wasn't on. Then I just forgot. ^_^ No hard feelings! ^_~ *twitches at the mention of Portman/Julie*...*twitch twitch*...*twitch twitch*...I let it slide this one time...*twitch twitch*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Don't sue.  
  
-Chapter 26-  
  
Charlie heard footsteps behind him as he sat at the table. He didn't care who it was. He just kept staring blankly forward, trying to drown out his sore head, back, face, etc.  
  
"Charlie?" he heard a female voice say quietly from behind him.  
  
"Halley." He said simply, not bothering to turn around.  
  
She let out a sigh and sat down next to him, knocking away the binder and books that had been there.  
  
Charlie remained silent.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. They shouldn't have talked about your friends like that. Anyway, I'm- what happened to your face?!" she exclaimed as soon as she noticed the gash across his forehead and various fresh bruises decorating his face.  
  
"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically.  
  
"No, seriously. What happened?" she asked softly, gently caressing the deep cut on his forehead.  
  
He winced at the touch. Her face turned sympathetic as she cupped the side of his face in her hand.  
  
"Charlie?" she asked again, probing with her green eyes.  
  
"I don't really wanna talk about it." He said, jerking his face out of her hand and swatting at her arm with his hand.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, her voice taking on more of a motherly tone then before.  
  
He knew as long as he didn't look her in the eye then he could pull off the lie without any trouble.  
  
"I got jumped, okay? Some guys who live in my neighborhood don't like me much so they made sure I am perfectly aware." He said, allowing the lie to slide off his tongue.  
  
"Really? Are you okay?' she asked, still worried.  
  
"Do I look okay?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Before she could reply, he waved her off. "Yes, I'm fine. You should probably get back to your little friends before they spontaneously combust." Charlie said bitterly.  
  
She frowned. "Charlie-"  
  
"Really, I'm serious." He said. He hadn't looked at her the entire time she had been there.  
  
After a few moments she folded her arms across he chest. "Nope. I can't, in good conscience, allow such a poor, wounded animal such as yourself to sit by himself." She said with a tinge of humor.  
  
He allowed a small smile to form on his lips. "Wounded animal, huh? Thanks a lot."  
  
"Anytime." She said simply before finishing her lunch, again offering him her chips.  
  
He declined her offer, knowing good and well that if he were to eat anything he would end up throwing it back up. That wouldn't be pleasant.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie walked outside of the building, dragging his feet and staring at the ground. He seemed to be kicking an imaginary rock.  
  
He REALLY didn't want to go home...  
  
If he went home, he had to face his father. If he DIDN'T go home, he would have to face his father once he DID go home, thus making the punishment for his absence much worse.  
  
It was a lose-lose situation...  
  
His mind then drifted to his last period class. His teacher had taken one look at his face and sent him straight to the nurse's office. After a long, drawn-out protest, he finally gave in and trudged down the hall for a visit with the school nurse. He found out his first period teacher had told the other teachers about his less-than-stellar appearance. Why couldn't they just mind their own business?  
  
Charlie had tried to tell them that some guys in his neighborhood had jumped him, but the nurse remained suspicious. Just as the teacher had, the nurse had gone ahead and let him go. She just told him the next time something like that happened, she wouldn't let him off as easy. She seemed visibly concerned.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh and tossed the melted bag of ice into a trashcan as he passed.  
  
He thought he heard his name being called so he slowed down to listen.  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
He knew he heard it that time. He turned back and saw Halley running after him. He raised his eyebrows as she skidded to a stop next to him, pausing to catch her breath.  
  
"I thought I'd NEVER catch up to you! For a guy in your condition," she started with a grin, "you sure walk awful fast."  
  
He allowed himself the comfort of a half smile. "My condition, eh?"  
  
"Yes, you're all somber and depressed and have a large cut on your forehead. I worry for you, Conway." Halley said, finally able to breathe normal again.  
  
He let out a semi-laugh. "Well I thank you for your concern, but I assure you that I am fine." He said, patting her on the head and attempting to walk off. If he WAS going home, he needed to at LEAST get home on time.  
  
"Do you want to hang out for awhile? Before you go home, ya know. It doesn't have to be anything big, just if you wanted too." She said, feigning nervousness. She had done it countless times but she felt bad doing it to Charlie. He was only a poor little Freshman and already she had been roped in. But he was just so dang ADORABLE!  
  
"Well, I would be lying if I told you I had anything better to do." He said jokingly.  
  
"Okay." She said, allowing a smile of triumph to dominate her face. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Halley and Charlie stepped out of the movie theater and into the cold, crisp night air, laughing.  
  
They got in Halley's car and drove to Charlie's house. Halley joked about how it seemed their roles were reversed in their semi-quasi-date. She was the one with the car and he was the little Freshman she was driving around and dropping off. Charlie, of course, was insulted but soon got over it.  
  
"That, was definitely the dumbest movie I have EVER seen..." Charlie said, shaking his head and calming his laughter as he stepped out of the car.  
  
"I agree." Halley said, laughing and getting out as well.  
  
Slowly their laughing subsided. Charlie actually felt something resembling happiness. He figured maybe this could be his way of dealing with his psychopathic father.  
  
She leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, she looked into his blue eyes and leaned back in, kissing him again.  
  
Halley's hand snaked up around his neck and began playing with the shorts curls where his neck and skull connected. She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth and pinned him up against the car.  
  
Before he could respond, Halley pulled away and got into her car, smiling at him. She gave him a swift wave goodbye as she drove off.  
  
Charlie stood in shock, trying to register what had just happened.  
  
What HAD just happened?  
  
He was trying to sort through his scrambled thoughts as he walked through the door, completely forgetting about his father.  
  
He twisted the knob and walked in, relieved that the door was unlocked.  
  
In his daze he didn't notice the form of his father leaning in the kitchen doorway; that is, until he tripped over one of those pesky, $1500 tables that ALWAYS seem to get in the way...  
  
After muttering a few obscenities, he opened his eyes to see a shoe looking him back in the face. All of a sudden the shoe looked like it was getting closer...  
  
WHACK!  
  
"OWW!!!" Charlie yelped, clutching his nose.  
  
Grabbing the boy by his hair, George yanked his son up to eye level.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? And who was the little slut out there?! Huh?! Is that where you've been?! ANSWER ME BOY!" George said, throwing Charlie out of his grip. Charlie stumbled back and fell over the table again, this time knocking into a table with a fancy vase on it, sending the object flying.  
  
Charlie covered his head just in case. Luckily fate was on his side and the vase didn't go anywhere near his head. That's a first.  
  
"Well if you'd let me answer." Charlie muttered bitterly under his breath. He had been in far too good a mood. He didn't want to let his father ruin his happy/dazed/confused little moment!  
  
"What was that?" his father growled, barely audible.  
  
"Nothing." Charlie snapped.  
  
"Regaining that little mouth of yours, aren't you?" George said, kicking Charlie solidly in the face.  
  
Charlie ignored the painful throbbing sensation on his cheek and grabbed his dad by the ankle and knocked him down. George Conway hit his head on the table as he fell to the ground, now seething with anger.  
  
George punched Charlie square in the jaw and pinned the boy down. "Don't you dare talk back to me again, you ungrateful little brat! I didn't HAVE to bring you here!" he said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't have to kill mom either!" Charlie spat, his eyes burning and tears threatening to spill.  
  
A crack echoed throughout the house as George punched Charlie in the side of the head again, throwing his weight into it. Charlie saw spots for a moment as he struggled to get away. George leaned down, pinning Charlie's neck to the ground with his forearm as he leaned in a few inches from Charlie's face.  
  
"*I* did not kill you mother." He said threateningly, his eyes boring into Charlie's.  
  
Charlie's defiant composure was threatening to give in, but the boy managed to keep it in check.  
  
"Liar." Charlie whispered back with spite.  
  
George gave him another hard slap across the face before resuming the earlier position.  
  
George then got off Charlie. Before he could continue the ranting, Charlie stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Do think I'm gonna let you get away with that?!" George ranted, whipping the boy around to face him, nearly knocking the boy down the stairs.  
  
Charlie's cold, hateful gaze could've frozen Hades but it was no match for George. The older man took a few steps until he was face-to-face with his son.  
  
Charlie could once again smell the distinct stench of his father's alcohol breath. It wasn't pleasant either. What worried Charlie was how often it was occurring now. He almost kinda missed stalker-dad. At least THEN he was a safe distance away...  
  
Well, relatively speaking.  
  
Charlie nearly gagged on the overwhelming stench of alcohol when his father backhanded him, sending him against the wall.  
  
The more often these outbursts became, the easier Charlie found it to block it out. But that didn't make him feel any better about it. He was beginning to wonder if this was why his father had fired Alyssa and the others...  
  
His father's elbow colliding with Charlie's back snapped him back into reality. He let out a muffled grunt as his knees buckled.  
  
"Is your mouth not working now? Huh? What happened to RESPONDING?!" his father bellowed as he kicked Charlie again.  
  
Charlie stood up and prepared to push his father out of the way. His father saw the movement and swung his arm out, hitting Charlie in the chest. The movement sent the boy off balance and he lost his footing. His shoe got caught behind his ankle and he fell backwards down the stairs, ending in a loud thud.  
  
The house was silent for a moment as George looked at his son, his face void of emotion. He turned and walked up the rest of the stairs, leaving Charlie at the bottom.  
  
When he moved his arm, he felt a searing pain shoot through it. His left arm was twisted in an abnormal position and he felt hot tears stinging his eyes.  
  
The doorbell rang and Charlie struggled to get up. He could tell his father had no intention of answering the door and Charlie felt he couldn't even move. Maybe they would just go away...  
  
Charlie began to panic as he heard the lock click. The door slowly opened and four faces poked in. The four women gasped as they saw Charlie struggling to sit up.  
  
"Charlie! Charlie what happened?" Alyssa cried as she dashed over to the teenager.  
  
"I'm...fine. Just...fell down...the stairs." He managed to get out as she tried to hold up the deadweight of his nearly six foot frame.  
  
Karen helped the smaller girl support Charlie.  
  
"Where's your father?!" April barked.  
  
"Don't...know. Upstairs probably." He said. "Why?"  
  
April stormed over to the stairs, getting ready to scale them and give George Conway a piece of her mind.  
  
"April. Save it. Not now." Agatha ordered, staring deep into April eyes with a warning glance. She placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Not now."  
  
"I just...fell down the stairs. It isn't a big deal." Charlie said as convincingly as possible, still wincing. His arm was being used to hold him up and he didn't know how long he could stand.  
  
"Isn't a big deal? What about this?" April nearly yelled, pointing to the cut across his forehead.  
  
"Neighborhood kids. We didn't start off on a good foot." He muttered automatically, reciting the line he had been saying the entire day. Even after what had just happened, he couldn't bring himself to admit it. To let them think he couldn't handle it himself.  
  
"Bull! It's all bull! Charlie, tell us the truth!" April said, flinging out her arms and tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Alyssa looked at him with compassion but he just looked away, his face hardening. "I am." He said coldly.  
  
April's face dropped even more. Before she could say anything in reply, they heard footsteps barreling down the stairs. "What's all that racket?" they heard a voice call out.  
  
Charlie subconsciously tensed and adverted his gaze. He tried to struggle out of the two woman's grasp but they held firm. They knew he would collapse if they let go.  
  
"Your SON fell down the stairs." April barked.  
  
"Well, he's still alive. That's good news. What are you four doing here anyway?" he asked, not even feigning interest. He figured these four were no threat anymore.  
  
"You forgot to give us our paycheck when you fired us. We also decide to pay Charlie a visit. It's a good thing too. He doesn't seem to be in very good shape." Agatha said sharply.  
  
Charlie bit his lip and looked away. He could feel his father's hot gaze on him. He knew somehow the blame for this would be pinned on him so he mentally prepared himself for round two.  
  
"Yes, yes. Pesky kid's always getting himself in trouble." George muttered darkly. "You shouldn't have come. I was planning on mailing your checks next week. So if that's all you needed, you can leave now."  
  
"We're taking this child to the doctor, Mr. Conway. He needs medical attention." Agatha said, matching his tone.  
  
"*I* will take him later. He is fine for now. I suggest you get out of this house and off my property before I call the police." George warned them menacingly.  
  
Alyssa just watched Charlie grow increasingly nervous and uncomfortable. He knew the second they left he would pay for the four women's intrusion. He was shaking slightly with apprehension.  
  
"Maybe you guy's should just go." He said softly.  
  
April's face fell and Alyssa looked shocked. Karen gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"Are you sure?" Karen asked.  
  
He nodded numbly, just wanting it to be over with.  
  
Agatha and April gave George a final glance as they led Alyssa and Karen out the door, out into the crisp night air. Charlie leaned up against the wall and watched with dread as they closed the door, leaving him and his father alone again. 


	27. The Doctor is In

*shines 'Angst Queen' crown* Ah, life is good...school is out...YIPPEE! Merry Christmas Everyone! ^_~  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!  
  
Liz- I'm glad you're lovin' the drama! Aw, I'm sorry you're not in a good mood. Lol...I don't think I'll disown you, even if those two go against all I stand for...^_~  
  
Katie- Lol. Wow...now I feel all special! *eyes water with happy tears* You really think I'm the best? Really? *bear hugs Katie* I love you! *hands Katie a cookie* You're so sweet!  
  
Sophie- *pats Sophie's head* Sophie dear, don't bang your head on the table. ^_^ It's bad for your brain...lol...not like I don't do it too sometimes. ^_^ Lol...You're really getting into this...I love it! My readers are INVOLVED! Whee! *grins* I'm glad you liked the Halley/Charlie thing. But worry not, Julie is only biding her time...I've noticed my patience level is increasing...I have prevented myself from rushing anything! Remember, there will be over forty chapters...there's more than enough time for ANYTHING to happen. ^_^ Lol, yes. Charlie forfeited some of his 'pathetic' points there. ^_^ He has a backbone somewhere in there! It's just hibernating for awhile...it's scared. ^_^ Lol...sorry about getting your hopes up for nothing. ^_^ I do that sometimes...You'll just have to see what happens! If I tell you now, I will totally ruin the element of surprise later! Then you won't gasp and fall to of your chair with surprise! Lol...just kidding...I doubt it's truly gonna be all that surprising. ^_^ Oh well. I try. Lol, I'm really getting into this. ^_^ I have it all planned out and I'm afraid to lose it...lol...I'm actually writing things down on paper before typing them up! *gasp* Then I can work on my story when I'm NOT on the computer! *gasps again* It's a shocking thing...I was in Houston this weekend so it gave me lots of time to write in my trusty notebooks...people at school thought I was crazy. ^_^ They're like "That psycho Chelsea girl is writing feverishly in a green notebook...be afraid..." Lol...You think they're getting better? I'm glad to hear that. ^_^ Lol, the other day I went back and was reading the beginning of my story again...I was like "Oh my gosh, I did NOT write that...I swear I didn't..." Seriously. Lol...but I'm glad that you think I'm improving. That gives me the warm fuzzies! ^_^ Merry Christmas!  
  
Rachel- Thank you so much. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter. (I really need to come up with a good synonym for 'glad'...o.O)  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol....yeah. They aren't as perceptive as they thought. ^_^ Blind is a good way to put it. ^_^ Hehe, thanks for reviewing!  
  
KShyne99- Heh, yeah. George is evil. Do ya think I have that well enough established at this point? ^_^ Thank you for the compliment! *blushes* You're all so sweet. *wipes away happy tears* I'm happy that you like Halley. ^_~  
  
Snorts- Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ I'm delighted that you like the story. ^_^ Oh...new synonym for 'glad'! Whee for Chelsea!  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol, I've been getting a lot of that. A violent bunch, aren't ya? ^_^ Lol...aren't we all...I'm glad my job as George-Hate-Supplier is being fulfilled to your liking. ^_^  
  
Sophie Review #2- ^_^ Yes, behold the surge of Charlie angst! All hail the Charlie angst! ^_^ Heehee, I'm a craze setter! Whee!! ^_^ I feel so special! YES! WE SHALL OVER-POWER THE ADAM-ANGST!! *gets clubbed on the head and chased by said Machete-Wielding-Adam-Fans* Ahhh!!! *jumps under sofa* Adam fans are scary! *whisper* Even though Charlie's better *whisper*...EEK! *runs away from Machete-Wielding-Adam- Fans*...Hehehe...*cowers in corner* Eep...don't hurt me! Don't hurt me Machete-Wielding-Adam-Fans! *Machete-Wielding-Adam-Fans look skeptically at Chelsea*...Hee...*Chelsea smiles as Machete-Wielding-Adam-Fans crawl back into their little corner*...Whew...that was close...o.O...And yes, I agree. A lot of the new stories are lacking slightly in originality...You can only write the same story so many times and make it original. ^_^ There are several good ones, but only a select few have caught my eye. ^_^ Lol, I'm glad you liked my serenading. *grins* Yes, I have my special notebook. I had a purple one too, but I lost it. So I got a green one. ^_^ But now that I've halfway-filled my green one, I found my purple one again. Lol, yes! Run, little Sophie! Run; get yourself a trusty notebook! Heehee. You're special; you get serenades. ^_^ Lol...Yes, I checked for it the DAY it came out in September...*gasp* Nothing by Evanescence can be bad! It's...preposterous! *sniffles* But...but...no fair...*reads reviews on amazon.co.uk*...*eyes water*...*lip quivers*...*chin wobbles*...*breaks down into sobs* NOO!!! NOOO!! Say it isn't so! MY DREAMS HAVE BEEN SHATTERED! How can it have no songs by Evanescence? How can they do this to me?! I'M SUING FOR EMOTIONAL TRAUMA!! *sobs* So...unfair...*sniff*...I was hoping for more songs...more...songs...need...more songs...*wipes away tears and sniffs* Thank you...The fact that Christmas is close makes me happy. I hope Santa is good to you too, Soph!  
  
Chroni- Aw, it's okay...*pats Chibi Chroni's head* It'll all be okay...now let go of the nice little Charlie...c'mon, I know you can do it...  
  
Nebula- Ooh yay! You reviewed a lot! *grins and hugs* I love you! Lol, thanks for deciding to review. Reviews make me happy. ^_^ Lol, so you rightfully dislike Mr. Conway? *smiles* That's good. That means I'm not doin' so bad after all! ^_^ Lol, I'm not sure if George Conway is human or not either...I'm still debating that one. I'm glad you finally caught up. ^_^ Again, thank you for all your reviews! I enjoyed every last one of them!  
  
Sloane Miette- Lol, you're nervous? ^_^ Cool...Hehehe, I hope this chapter was worth the however-many-days-it-took wait...lol.  
  
Adriana- Lol...for some bizarre reason I got the hunch that you MIGHT want me to update...hmmm...*shakes head* Nah, couldn't be...*eyes widen* Wow, that's a lot of 'updates'...*gapes at sheer number of 'updates'* yeah, I'd say you and Cut & Paste are on a first-name basis here...^_^ Lol, yeah. Jen is in the OTHER story, silly girl! ^_^ Lol, yes. There you go. Jesse is in this one. *pats Adriana's head* Hehehe, you dunno what to write? How tragic is that...Lol...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Mighty Ducks...yet...*evil laughter*  
  
-Chapter 27-  
  
George yanked Charlie's bad arm roughly. Charlie heard a pop and yelped. George backhanded him again to shut him up.  
  
"Easy on the arm." Charlie managed to say quietly to himself.  
  
The elder Conway grabbed Charlie by the chin to make him face forward. "What was that? No, I don't even care. Did you TELL THEM?!" he bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the house.  
  
Charlie shook his head vigorously, though George's hand prevented much movement.  
  
"Then WHY were they here?!" he shouted with anger.  
  
"I-I don't know. To get their paychecks?" he asked, almost timidly, shrinking back when he realized he couldn't physically take on his father at the time.  
  
George released his hold on Charlie's chin to slap the boy in the face. Charlie stumbled back to the ground, still unable to support his weight.  
  
"No, boy! That ISN'T why they were here! For some reason, they feel as if they must check up on you! If I find out you've told ANYONE and I mean ANYONE..." George said, allowing his enraged race to fill in the blank.  
  
Charlie gulped and nodded slowly. "Ye-yessir."  
  
George turned to walk away. He suddenly turned and addressed his son. "And get yourself cleaned up. We don't want any of those pesky teachers of yours getting any ideas..."  
  
Charlie nodded and laid his head back down on the wooden floor, letting out a deep breath. He could tell his shoulder was dislocated. He knew that popping sound.  
  
A thought suddenly hit him.  
  
Hockey...dislocated shoulder...bad...  
  
He was beginning to think he had bad karma from all those times he had lost his temper...  
  
"Shoot..." me muttered under his breath, letting out a frustrated sigh.  
  
He slowly reached up and grabbed the edge of a large table. He pulled up with one arm, allowing the hurt one to dangle uselessly by his side.  
  
Steadying himself, he limped to the nearest bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Charlie sat on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror dejectedly. He could hardly recognize himself.  
  
He cradled his left arm gently. He couldn't move it and wondered if it was broken. He had landed hard on it, twisting it roughly into an unnatural position. Then his dad went and dislocated his left shoulder as well.  
  
He laughed bitterly as he wondered what the Ducks would say if they saw him now. Their fearless Captain hiding in the bathroom, pondering the meaning of life...or lack thereof...  
  
Charlie carefully slipped his shirt off to see how bad the bruises were. He winced. They were worse than he had thought.  
  
His upper arms were healing slightly but his ribs, chest, back and sides were still black and blue. His neck was slightly red and purple in some places. His left arm was visibly broken and his shoulder was dislocated. He still had the cut on his forehead and a few sparsely scattered bruises on his face. Charlie wondered how his dad had the nerve to leave such blatant bruises. Most people would do the damage where no one could plainly see it. Then again, his dad was always DRUNK when this happens, so that isn't saying much.  
  
He gently ran his fingertips over the gash on his forehead. He wondered if it would be a scar...  
  
He leaned against the cold mirror, allowing his bare back to relax. He shivered slightly and closed his eyes. Only then did Charlie allow his mind to retrace the events of that evening, stopping when he stepped through the door of his house...  
  
Charlie still didn't know for sure what had happened, but he knew he couldn't go to school tomorrow. He had to get to a doctor to get his arm and shoulder fixed up. Even HE knew better then to attempt hockey with a broken arm. He was no Adam Banks; his arm couldn't handle that kind of thing.  
  
The hockey prodigy let out a deep sigh. The only problem was that he would have to explain all the other bruises and such.  
  
He decided he would take it as it came; lie if necessary.  
  
Charlie pulled his shirt back over his head, wincing as his assumed-broken arm got caught in a sleeve. He bit his lip to keep from yelping in pain.  
  
He wasn't sure what he was going to do...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next day Charlie did as he always did. Got ready for school and snuck out of the house.  
  
He was roller blading again. He didn't know exactly which doctor he was supposed to go to, but he saw a free clinic on his way to school one time. He decided he would try that first.  
  
He sped up and arrived as quickly as he could, considering his condition. He opened the door and the bell above it rang to signify his presence.  
  
A woman looked up from her desk and smiled. "How may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Umm...can I see the doctor?" he asked as he removed his roller blades and walked over to the reception desk in socks.  
  
She was about to say he needed an appointment before she took a good look at him. She normally would've made him wait, but he looked pretty bad. So she nodded and called to the doctor.  
  
"Dr. Proctor will be out in five minutes. Make yourself comfortable." The lady said, motioning to the chairs.  
  
Charlie nodded, not even thinking about how funny the doctor's rhyming name was. He was feeling a little too nervous thinking about what to say.  
  
About five minutes later, a woman in a white coat led Charlie into a small room to be examined.  
  
"Is this a check-up or do you have something in mind?" the doctor asked.  
  
Charlie looked at his lap. "Umm...I guess I had something in mind." He said, unsure of how he was supposed to reply.  
  
"What might that be?" the doctor asked with her intimidating little notepad.  
  
"Uh..." Charlie said, trying to force himself to look at the doctor.  
  
"Is it those nasty cuts and bruises you have?" she asked with slight suspicion.  
  
Charlie closed his mouth and nodded.  
  
"Okay then. How did you get them?" Dr. Proctor asked.  
  
Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't for the life of him remember his excuse. He closed his mouth again and began frantically trying to remember what to say. "Uh..." he said again.  
  
The doctor raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I guess it depends what you're talking about." Charlie finally said.  
  
"Let's start with the gash on your forehead and your colorful variety of bruises." She said, trying to break the ice slightly.  
  
Charlie just tensed slightly and nodded. His throat was dry and he had to take a calming breath to soothe his nerves.  
  
"Some kids in my neighborhood jumped me the other day. I just figured I should get the cut stitched if it needed it." Charlie said, the line returned to him.  
  
She nodded. "Is that what the bruises are from as well?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay then, take off your shirt."  
  
He didn't bother protesting. He peeled off the black t-shirt and waited to see what she would do.  
  
She took a good look at the various bruises and the makeshift wrap around his ribs. She walked around to see his back. She saw a few wayward cuts and several large bruises. She pressed gently on one of them.  
  
He winced and took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Did that hurt?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think?" he said before he could stop himself.  
  
She let out a sigh and walked back in front of him. "Did your parents come with you?" she asked.  
  
The darkening of his eyes didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. He let out a bitter laugh. "Nope."  
  
"Where are they?" she asked.  
  
"My mom is dead and my dad-" he said before he stopped himself. He was about to say 'my dad caused this, of course he isn't here,' but he managed to save himself from such a slipup. "-my dad...uh, is at work. I'm by myself." He covered up, though he knew good and well his father wasn't at work.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said in reference to his mother's death. However, she noticed how he hesitated about his father. It piked her interest but she decided it wasn't any of her business.  
  
She began cleaning up a few cuts and tended to a few bruises. Then she saw his limp arm lying at his side. It was swelling up and looked like it had been bent at an unnatural position.  
  
"I can't believe it didn't notice it before...what about your arm?" she asked.  
  
"Fell down the stairs. I'm somewhat of a klutz." He said simply, actually kind of telling the truth. Nothing he had said had been UNTRUE; it just wasn't the WHOLE truth.  
  
She nodded and gently prodded at it, examining the limb carefully.  
  
"It seems to be broken. And from what I've gathered your shoulder is also dislocated. How did THAT happen?" she asked out of curiosity, writing feverishly in her little notepad.  
  
Charlie blinked a few times and contemplated his answer. When she looked up at him, peering through thin-rimmed glasses, he gulped nervously, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you have pretty eyes?" he asked with an innocent smile, trying to avoid the question.  
  
"Uh-huh, nice try. Now tell me. You aren't getting out of it." She said, crossing her arms across her chest sternly.  
  
"Darn it..." he muttered to himself. New strategy...  
  
When she cocked an eyebrow at him, he stiffened and tried to think of the best way to say it. "Umm...I fell down the stairs...again." he offered lamely.  
  
"Really? Twice in one day? After being jumped by neighborhood kids? Wow...did you break a mirror or something?" she asked skeptically, suspicious of his stories.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope...I just have bad karma." He replied with a bright smile.  
  
"I would say so. Well I need to get a cast on this arm and get you to someone who can fix your shoulder. I'm not really permitted for this kind of stuff." She said, smiling and shaking her head while writing more down on her little notepad thingy.  
  
He was jittery, hoping she would just leave his answers as they were and not give him the third degree. He was noticing loopholes. He figured telling would be much stupider then just lying about it. If he tells, his dad gets mad. Then his dad tells some story about how troubled 'the boy' is which only makes Charlie's life worse...  
  
It wouldn't even be a COMPLETE LIE for once...Charlie knew he had been relatively screwed up lately...but still...  
  
"Uh, my ribs kinda hurt too." He said, figuring he might as well get them wrapped while he was there.  
  
"Really? Lemme guess...you hurt them during one of your trips down the stairs?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Heh, something along those lines. You're very perceptive." He replied.  
  
"And you seem to be very predictable. You wait here; I'll go get some bandages for them." She said as she walked out of the room for a moment.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh and looked at the white ceiling. That could have gone a lot worse...  
  
Soon enough, the doctor came back in and began gently wrapping his ribs tightly with the bandage, careful not to inflict any further pain.  
  
"Alright. I assume you should be getting to school if that's all you need. I suppose you could come in tomorrow morning and I can have a specialist drop by for you. Is that good with you?" the doctor asked.  
  
Charlie nodded his head. She gave him a sling for his arm, telling him the cast could be put on the next day. The boy was soon out of the room and on his way to school. Now how to explain the damage to his coach... 


	28. The Hall House

Heh, while writing this chapter I totally changed my future plans for this story. Everything that happens in this chapter and everything after it probably would have never happened had I not gotten a flash of inspiration while lying in bed last night...It is extremely different then it was going to be...but I hope you enjoy it anyway. ^_^  
  
HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! In 5 hours and 50 minutes, it will be 2004 at my house!  
  
Okay...I have done it again...I was bad...Bad Chelsea! *slaps wrist* I can't believe I did it...but I posted another story...This one if for Dawson's Creek, but I still did it. Bad Chelsea! You have no time for another! You already have a billion to work on! And this is the first time I've worked on any of my fics (minus the one I started, Bad Chelsea!). I've been bad...but so distracted! There's just something about mixing in the songs by 3 Doors Down and the Second Season of Dawson's Creek that evokes inspiration for Pacey Angst! By the way, if you want to be the SWEETEST people in the world, could you please read it? It's called "Loser' and it's pretty angsty too. I only got two reviews and you don't' know what that does to a girl's self esteem...I'm feeling unloved. Not to mention one was from Liz (whom I love to death for her constant support!) and she reviews all my stuff. For that I am grateful. The other one was Rachel, who also reads my MD stuff. Thanks Rach! But yeah. I'm feeling unloved and unworthy. *pouts* So yeah...  
  
Nebula- Lol, yeah. I think 'Poor Charlie' has entered the vocabulary of several people lately. I'm glad you liked the reference to Adam trying to play hurt in D2. Hm, shame shame. You shouldn't do that. Lol. I hope I get inspiration for 'One Way Ticket' soon too...o.O...this is my punishment for trying to tackle multiple stories at the same time. Lol...a dangerous task...  
  
Allie- Don't worry, for ONCE it isn't a conspiracy! Or was that a rhetorical question...? o.O...eh, if it was, disregard what I said. ^_^ Lol...  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Heh, yeah. Charlie is kinda thick...but it's only half his fault. It's kinda partially mine too. ^_^ But we can blame it on him. ^_^ Don't worry, George's time is drawing near...and yet the fic is far from done. I feel that I may never finish this. ^_^ Yep, them Montana peeps are bordering on thick and blind in this story. ^_^ But they shall redeem themselves. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
  
Rachel- Lol. You're so sweet. Wow, I left you speechless? Nope, no one has said that yet. ^_^ Congrats on a new phrase! Wow, you really like it? ^_^ How cool! *hugs* You're just so nice! Thank you! By the way, thank you so much for reviewing my Dawson's Creek story! It meant a lot to me!  
  
KShyne99- Lol, yeah...just a tad redundant. But that's okay. ^_^ I don't mind. I'm glad you liked the Doctor and Charlie interaction. Hehehe, yeah. I think you might be bordering on obsession, but that's okay. It'll happen eventually. Pretty soon, actually. I think. Maybe. Lol...o.O...Thanks so much! ^_~  
  
Adriana- Meep! *hides under the couch* So so sorry! I had written out several of the chapters and I got that one and this one mixed up while replying! He IS in this one I PROMISE! And he will have a slightly larger part than before. Sorry sorry sorry! Eek! Sorry for getting your hopes up. o.O I didn't mean too...lol...honest mistake...*cringes and curls up into a little ball* DON'T HURT ME! *blinks* You know, it's very difficult to curl up while under a couch so I think I'll come out now...*crawls out from under couch and screams when Adriana viscously attacks with pillows* AH! *hides under pillows*...*in a voice muffled by the pillows* Sugar? Sugar is good...Yes, George will be busted...soon and very soon...the time is drawing near...I can feel it now...the power of the ring...DUN DUN DUN! Oopsies, wrong movie. O.O...Sorry about that...Hehehe, I just saw 'Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King' the night before Christmas Eve and yeah...it was really good...Heh, sorry. ^_^ I think I'm okay again. But yeah...George's time will come...very very soon...and we will all LAUGH AT HIM MWAHAHAHA! ...o.O...yeah...anway...Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too!  
  
Missa- I'm glad you like my story! *grins* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chroni- How fun! I'm glad you got the trilogy. I bought it this past summer and waited for the mail every day until it came in. It was then I realized the disadvantage to ordering off the internet. They like to make you wait forever. Well, happy painting and enjoy MD2!  
  
Katie- Lol, yes. Loving Charlie can make a little difference. Oh, I'm writing an angsty Pacey story if you wanna read it, it's called "Loser." I figured hey, you're a fellow Pacey fan! Why not add in a shameless plug? ^_^ And I'm glad you enjoyed the cookie. *grins*  
  
Sloane Miette- Lol...wasn't good enough, eh? That's a real shame. ^_^ Heh, I'm writing two that contain child abuse, am obsessed with Dave Pelzer's books (an author who writes about his own life as an abused child...very sad), and am reading any Charlie angst I can get my paws on. ^_^ Lol, then I guess I could kind of be considered one too. ^_^ Hehe, yeah. Charlie needs to work on the lying bit. Yes, Alyssa and Halley will at least be mentioned within the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Yes, he does deserve it. *Charlie nods, looking dreadfully pitiful* Aw...now I feel bad...*sniffles* Poor Charlie...*Charlie nods* Aw...*pats his head lovingly* Now, now, just go sit in your little corner. Things will get better...maybe...eventually...Erm, anyway...Thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Mighty Ducks. Don't sue.  
  
-Chapter 28-  
  
Charlie was standing outside of Royal Orchard Academy.  
  
To enter...or not to enter...  
  
Not...to...enter...  
  
Charlie suddenly did an about face and began walking in the other direction. Not today...he couldn't take it today...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie observed his surroundings as he walked through the dingy neighborhood. He was getting closer...  
  
There!  
  
He finally arrived at the home of Jesse and Terry Hall. He knew they were both at school, where he should be, but Charlie could think of nowhere else to go.  
  
He sat up against the house, staring out into the street. He watched cars as they passed and ignored the rumbling of his stomach. Food was so over- rated...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
Charlie blinked as the voice pulled him from his restless sleep. He then saw in front of him the face of Jesse and Mrs. Hall.  
  
He blinked again. "Hey."  
  
"What are you doin' here?!" Jesse asked before his mother had the chance.  
  
"Looong story." Charlie said, stretching slightly. How could he have fallen asleep? It had been midday out in the open...  
  
"We have time." Mrs. Hall said, crossing her arms. "How long have you been here?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Awhile. I needed to see Jesse, but he was at school." Charlie said simply.  
  
"And that's where YOU should have been too! Does your father know you're here?" she asked sternly.  
  
Charlie shook his head vigorously. And if he had anything to do with it, it would STAY that way...  
  
"Come on in; we have to call your father." The woman said, motioning inside.  
  
Charlie's eyes flew open. He began shaking his head choppily. "No, no...You don't have to do that." Charlie said nervously, unable to keep the hint of desperation out of his voice.  
  
"Of COURSE I don't have to. But I think he should know that his son skipped school." She said.  
  
"Umm...I think he'd rather hear it from me when I get home. But I really need to talk to Jesse." Charlie pleaded.  
  
Mrs. Hall gave in to Charlie's hopeful gaze. "Fine, fine." She said, walking into the house.  
  
Jesse and Charlie walked into Jesse's room and closed the door. It was then that Jesse noticed the sling on Charlie's arm and a few bruises and cuts that had NOT been there before...  
  
"Dude, what happened?" Jesse asked wit shock. The boy looked battered pretty badly.  
  
"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about..." Charlie said nervously, looking at his shoes.  
  
"Well spill." Jesse said, plopping down on his bed and offering Charlie a seat next to him.  
  
Charlie nodded nervously and sat down. He felt extremely uncomfortable and was trying to decide if this was such a great idea after all.  
  
"Ummm...I was kind of wondering of I could maybe stay here for a night or two." Charlie said, his eyes grave and serious. He needed to stay in a safe place until he could possibly defend himself against his father. Going back now would leave him weak and vulnerable.  
  
"Why? You think he'd be mad or somethin'?" Jesse asked, referring to the cuts and bruises. Jesse assumed Charlie had gotten into a fight or something.  
  
"Something like that. I just need a place to stay for a night or two." He said. "But it's really important that he doesn't know I'm here." Charlie added as an afterthought.  
  
"Why's that?" Jesse asked, pulling a half-eaten bag of day-old popcorn off the floor and onto his lap.  
  
Charlie hesitated. "Just...because. Look, it's really important. I need you to promise me." Charlie pleaded, looking into Jesse's eyes.  
  
Jesse let out a sigh. "Dang, Conway. I don't think I'll ever understand you. But aight. I won't tell. But on ONE condition." Jesse said warningly.  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What condition might that be?"  
  
"That you tell me exactly what happened to you and EXACTLY why you need to stay here." Jesse said simply.  
  
Charlie hesitated, looking sideways at his shoes again. Was it worth it?  
  
Charlie bit his lip and let out a sigh. He might as well. This may be his chance to get away from his father until he was healthy enough to start defending himself.  
  
"Deal. But not tonight. I will tell you, but not tonight." Charlie said.  
  
Jesse sensed that something was indeed very wrong so he accepted this condition.  
  
"Aight, then. I'll go ask my mom." Jesse said, walking out of the room.  
  
Charlie watched from Jesse's bed, praying that Jesse's mom would have mercy and let him stay.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jesse walked up to his mother nervously. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Would his mother let Charlie stay?  
  
"Ma? I have a question..." Jesse said, walking up to his mother. She was cooking dinner, her apron tied around her waist and a bandanna on her forehead.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?" she asked, stirring a pot of soup.  
  
"Could Charlie umm...stay with us for a few days?" Jesse asked almost timidly, afraid of what his mother would say.  
  
She turned to her son with a shocked, confused expression on her face. "And why would he need to do that? He's got a home to live in. A nice one, from what I've heard. Did he say why?" she asked skeptically, turning back to her cooking. It wasn't that she didn't like the boy. She adored him and thought of him as another son. But why he would need to stay with them was beyond her comprehension at the moment.  
  
Jesse hesitated for a moment. "Um, you see...he hasn't exactly said yet. But he seems kind of panicky and I know he wouldn't ask if he didn't need to. He promised to tell me later though. It was one of my conditions. But I've just got a bad feeling. He's in bad shape, too. Did you see that nasty cut on his forehead?" Jesse said, voicing his thoughts.  
  
Mrs. Hall was silent for a minute, processing what her fifteen-year-old son was saying. She had noticed the battered state her son's friend had been in when he had been just sitting outside her house. It seemed her son had noticed the bruises as well. Mrs. Hall wasn't sure how they got there, but if they had anything to do with Charlie wanting to stay at her house, she would oblige.  
  
"I guess...but do try to figure out what's botherin' him. I'm worried." She said, giving her son a slight nod before returning to her task.  
  
Jesse nodded and walked back into his room. "She said it's okay. But you are gonna tell me, right?"  
  
Charlie let out a sigh, staring off into space. "Yeah, just not now...I must mentally prepare myself." Charlie said, only half-jokingly.  
  
After that, Charlie grabbed the popcorn bag and began eating, again wondering if this was such a great idea after all...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It had been a few days and Charlie had gone to school like normal. He had dropped by the doctor's office and got his cast, as well as his shoulder fixed. His cast stopped in the middle of his arm and it was bothering him. Charlie could tell Jesse was dieing to know, but Charlie couldn't bring himself to say it. What would Jesse think of him? He had, after all, pretty much let it happen.  
  
Charlie buried his face in his hands. What was he going to do?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Yes, I would like to report a missing child." George Conway said to the lady at the desk in the police station.  
  
She nodded and typed something in before sending him to a room.  
  
George walked calmly down the hall and into the room. The nerve of that little brat...  
  
"Hello, sir. A missing child, you say?" the man said, motioning for Mr. Conway to sit down.  
  
George nodded and sat down. "He's been missing for a few days now." George said.  
  
"Any idea where he might be?" the man asked George.  
  
"No idea. We just moved here so I don't know where he would go."  
  
"Okay. What's your name and his name?" the officer asked.  
  
"My name is George Conway and my son's name is Charlie. He's fourteen years old and has brown hair, blue eyes. He is almost six feet tall now, too. He goes to Royal Orchard Academy and he's a Freshman." George said, answering the questions he figured they would have asked anyway.  
  
The officer nodded. "Alright. Do you have any picture we could post around town?" the officer asked.  
  
George nodded and pulled out a picture of Charlie in his hockey gear as well as one in regular clothes. "Here are two I have with me. I hope you can find him soon. I'm getting worried." George said, perfectly imitating the manner of a concerned parent.  
  
"I'm sure you are." The officer said apoplectically with a nod. "I'm sure we'll find your son."  
  
"Thank you for your time, officer." George said with a 'thankful' nod.  
  
With that, George Conway stood up and left the police station. Wherever the boy was, he had better get home soon if he knew what was good for him...  
  
As he opened the door to his car, he slammed the door shut and punched the seat. That stupid brat had better not have said anything...where could he be?!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Mr. Hall watched as Jesse and Terry flipped through the TV channels in boredom while Charlie stared at his open Chemistry book unenthusiastically. Jesse and Terry's little sister Krystle was playing with her doll about two feet away, bugging Charlie as best she could.  
  
Mr. Hall then walked into the kitchen to talk with his wife. "Jackie? Has Jesse figured out what's wrong with Charlie yet?" he asked. Mrs. Hall had explained the situation as Jesse and Terry begged for him to stay. The man had no choice but to agree. He couldn't very well turn down his son's friend.  
  
"Not yet, Irv. Not yet. I'm really beginning to get worried about him. He refuses to tell his father where he is. I don't understand why, though. I've never met the man, but he can't be that bad." Jackie Hall said to her husband.  
  
"Have any of those injuries gotten any better? What's the story on them?" Irv Hall asked, leaning on the counter.  
  
Mrs. Hall let out a sigh. "Not yet. He hasn't explained them yet either. Not that I mind his company, I just wish he would tell us what's wrong soon. He may just be having a difficult time. Jesse told me that his mother died about a month ago. Can you believe that sweet Casey Conway was killed on her way home a month ago, and we never heard?" Jackie Hall asked her husband, her eyes watering slightly.  
  
Irv pulled her into a hug. "No one knew where we were. I still can't believe that happened to them. I didn't even know Charlie had a father until you said something. As a matter of fact, I didn't know the boy lived here until I came home to four kids instead of three."  
  
Mrs. Hall nodded and sighed again, returning to her cooking. "I just hope he tells us soon. I'm interested to know what possessed him to leave home without telling where he was. I would be terribly worried if Jesse, Krystle, or Terry did something like that."  
  
In the living room, Charlie was still struggling to get motivated on his Chemistry homework.  
  
"How can they expect me to read this? Are they crazy? I don't understand this..." Charlie said, talking to himself.  
  
Krystle picked up her doll and sat by Charlie, a big smile on her face. She had just turned six years old a month before.  
  
"Hi Charlie." She said with a cute little smile on her face. "Whacha doin'?"  
  
"Homework." He said, letting out a frustrated sigh as he stared at all the words on the page...none of which made any sense at the moment.  
  
"Leave'm alone, Krys." Jesse barked at his younger sister.  
  
Krystle stuck out her tongue at Jesse and then turned back to Charlie, the smile back on her face.  
  
"That's cool." She said, reciting what she had heard her big brothers say time and time again. "Wanna play dollies with me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Um, I can't. Homework." He said, pointing to the book.  
  
She pouted. "But Charlie...that's not fair. No one EVER plays with me." She said, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"Oh PUT a SOCK in it, Krystle!" Terry said, throwing a pillow at her. Krystle glared at her brothers with glassy eyes.  
  
"See? They're mean to me." She said with a sniffle, her lowing lip trembling slightly.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh. "I just can't right now, Krystle. If I don't do this homework, I will fail Chemistry. If I fail Chemistry, well...let's just say we don't wanna go there right now." He said, patting the small girl on the head gently.  
  
She sniffed pitifully again, a big tear rolling down her chocolate-colored cheek. "B-but...you-you're the only nice one here. Momma and Da-daddy are t- too busy and J-Jesse and Terry are m-m-mean!" she said, her voice cracking as she looked at Charlie with big brown eyes.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh and propped his elbows on the carpet and laid his chin in his hands. "Maybe I can play with you later. But I really need to work on this homework now, okay?" he said, smiling at her and ruffling her hair slightly.  
  
She sniffed again and gave him a small smile. She then nodded giddily before running off to her room.  
  
Charlie smiled and shook his head. Now back to Chemistry...  
  
About an hour later they finished dinner and Jesse brought out the trundle bed for Charlie again, helping Charlie set it up. Once they had finished, Jesse got in his own bed and turned off the lights.  
  
Climbing under the covers, Charlie turned on a small book-light and pulled his Chemistry book out again.  
  
Jesse blinked at the sudden light. "What's your problem, Conway? It's a Friday night and you're doin' your HOMEWORK?" Jesse asked incredulously.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Might as well. It's not like there's much else to do at the moment." he joked, referring to the fact that they were both in their beds at 9:00 on a Friday night.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Jesse said with a laugh. "Night Charlie..."  
  
"Night Jess..." Charlie said as he tried to read the words on the page. Nope, still wasn't working... 


	29. Revelations: The Secret is Out

Chorins96- Lol, yes. It works every time. Ooh...Third Season was a doozy...o.O I would watch it, but I can't find my tapes. I just got the Second on DVD so I watched those. I have everything after the second episode of the Third on videotapes, but they disappeared...lol...I need to find them. Quick. Lol...*giggles at the soap names that could be alternate titles to this fic* All My Duckies? Days Of Our Captain? Heehee...that's funny...^_^ Don't worry. You may all finally get what you've been waiting for...And yes, I will update One Way Ticket...eventually...I just can't decide exactly what I'm going to do with it. o.O Yet...Candy, huh? It's worth a try...  
  
Chroni- *pats head* It'll be okay.  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol, for ONCE I'm not going to make you wait very long for something! Shocking, yes I know. I'm actually going to fulfill your demands promptly, instead of drawing it out. Forever. Yes, I know I am capable of cruel-ness. ^_^ But my mean-streak is ended...for now. ^_^ Aw, you're so nice! *hugs* By the way, Happy 2004 to you too!  
  
Nebula- Lol...new phrase? Yes, Charlie has a tendency to be stupid. But that's okay! He'll crack. *eyes widen*Um...wow...you're good at this guessing thing...o.O How did you do that?! *clears throat* Pretend you didn't read that...Yeah, I gave him a brain for a few minutes. I thought he deserved it, no matter how short a time it lasts. And of course, more confrontation, more plots that haven't even been hinted at...I have many things bouncing around my brain...I will eventually get to the end of the story. But I'm going for the long haul. I'm bringing in plots I didn't originally plan for, etc, etc. Thank you for your patience. ^_^  
  
Missa- Yes! Happy for Charlie! ^_^  
  
Adriana- Lol. Whew...*sigh of relief* That's good to know. *grins* ^_^ Oops...o.O...*goes and reviews both chapters* Sorry about that. I gave you a nice (hopefully reasonable) explanation in the reviews...lol...eep...*eyes water* Don't hate me! I'm very sorry. Lol...I'm glad you like Krystle. ^_^ And I'm glad you are happy about Jesse being there. Lol...have fun eating cake! ^_~  
  
Katie- Yeah it is...*sigh* Lol. *grins* Yay! Thanks for being so supportive of me! ^_^ I can always count on you! ^_^ Lol.  
  
BlueKnight- *squeals excitedly* YAY!!!!!! CHR- uh...BLUEKNIGHT!!! ^_^ See? *points to head* I remembered not to say your name! *grins* I'm so happy you reviewed! *does happy dance* Whoo-hoo! *smiles* Thanks so much! *hugs*...*BK can't breathe*...Oops. *lets go*...*pets Charlie's head while reading the review*...*BK looks at Chelsea and Charlie funny*...*continues petting Charlie's head*...So you like the serious side of my story? *smiles real REAL big* Now I feel special! *Charlie tries to crawl away* NO! Come back! *Charlie nods and crawls back to Chelsea* Don't worry little Charlie, I'll protect you. Now where was I...oh yes! Your review. ^_^ Yeah, I make the chapters kind of short so I can update fairly regularly. But wow, if that's your only complaint. *grins* That's pretty cool! Lol, I'll try to finish. ^_^ Yes, I want to start the web writing club thingie. I'm looking forward to it! I haven't had time to come up with anything, but we can continue brainstorming next time we're on at the same time. ^_~  
  
Rachel- Aw, you're so sweet! ^_^ I'm relieved you are enjoying the story. ^_~  
  
Allie- Lol...you're silly. ^_^ At least ONE of those things will happen. ^_^ I agree about the Jesse thing. He was such a huge part in the first and then he kind of faded out of many people's memories. It's very sad. Thank you, I had a great holiday. I don't ever wanna go back to school...Oh, you poor thing. Eight days? That's horrible...  
  
Sloane Miette- I'm sorry it was lacking in meat. ^_^ I just need a few transition chapters before I introduce the next part. Yeah, I cry every time I read them...it's just so sad...*sniff* Anyway. I'm glad you liked the chapter! ^_~  
  
Christy S- I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Liz- Hey Liz! *huggles* Eek, yeah. It had to have hurt...Poor Charlie. *pats his head lovingly* I'm glad you liked the Jesse interaction. I'm glad you like it, and enjoy the Cowboy game.  
  
Short chapter...busy girl...very sorry...  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 29-  
  
Charlie couldn't take it anymore. That was it. He HAD to tell Jesse.  
  
He looked over at the digital clock to see that it was 1:00 a.m.  
  
The boy had soon given up on his homework and had been staring up at the ceiling with the hope of getting to sleep. It hadn't worked.  
  
His mind had been plagued with the fact that he had yet to fulfill his end of the bargain. He just wasn't sure how exactly to tell Jesse something like this. Jesse had been his best friend before moving away. He couldn't very well LIE to him. Jesse would be able to tell anyway. In fact, Charlie figured Jesse would be the only Duck who could tell when Charlie was lying about something.  
  
"Jesse." Charlie whispered into the dark.  
  
No response.  
  
"Jesse." He whispered a little bit louder.  
  
Jesse mumbled something incoherent before rolling over.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh. Of COURSE he had to be difficult. Charlie FINALLY gains the courage to tell him and it had to be one o'clock in the morning...  
  
Letting out another sigh, he leaned over across the space in between their beds and shook Jesse slightly. "Jess..."  
  
"Jesse!" Charlie said louder as he gave Jesse another shake.  
  
"AH!" Jesse nearly yelled as he whipped around to face Charlie.  
  
"Shhh!" Charlie scolded. "Quiet!"  
  
Jesse blinked, unable to see two inches in front of his face. "Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Charlie replied, retracting his arm again.  
  
Jesse flipped on the light and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing up at," he looked at the clock. "one o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?"  
  
"I was gonna tell you why I needed to stay here." Charlie said softly. "And you can turn the light back off. It's too bright." He said, blinking his eyes from the sudden change.  
  
Jesse nodded and turned it back off. Charlie turned on the book light so they could see each other without being blinded.  
  
"Couldn't you have waited until mornin'?" Jesse asked sleepily with a yawn.  
  
"Oh, but I did." Charlie said jokingly, knowing that the lightness of their conversation would drop drastically the second he told.  
  
"Very funny Conway. Well since you've gone and woken me up, go ahead and tell me." Jesse said, curling back up in his covers as he waited for the news.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh. "Alright..." he said, taking a breath to calm his nerves. "Man, this is hard." He said to himself. Jesse was waiting patiently with curious eyes.  
  
He let out a light laugh. "I don't really know where to start. I've been thinking about it all night and I don't have a clue where to start." He said, rubbing his face with his hands. "I guess I'll start with why I need to stay with you. If my dad found out I had skipped that day, he would be mad." Charlie said simply, unsure of how to break something like that to his friend.  
  
Jesse blinked. "That's the only reason?" he asked in confusion. "What's so bad about that?"  
  
"You see, him being mad isn't a good thing." Charlie said, trying to think of a way to explain it. "You remember when I moved to Minneapolis? Why we had to move?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to outright say it.  
  
"Yeah. You're dad was beatin' up on your mom, right?" Jesse asked, hesitant to mention Charlie's mother.  
  
Charlie nodded. "Let's just say my dad has run out of punching bags with my mom gone." He said quietly, hoping they didn't wake anyone else up. He could hardly believe he was actually telling someone...  
  
It took a moment for that statement to process in Jesse's brain. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened...  
  
"You don't mean...HE did that?" Jesse asked with horror.  
  
"Shh! Quiet Jess! You don't have to tell the whole world." Charlie snapped and Jesse shut up.  
  
"Sorry, I guess it's just a little bit shocking. Have you told the police or anything?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No, you're the first person I've told. But you have GOT to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Charlie said warningly.  
  
"No way! Charlie, this is serious! You have to tell someone." Jesse said, shocked that Charlie wasn't doing anything about it.  
  
"I did. You." Charlie said. When Jesse gave him a warning look Charlie sighed. "Look, it isn't that big of a deal. I just needed somewhere to stay until my arm got better and I was in better shape. I can handle it." The boy protested.  
  
"Yeah, and that's why you have a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, and a colorful array of bruises? Did he break your arm, too?" Jesse said, his frustration rising.  
  
"NO! I...fell down the stairs." When Jesse gave him a disbelieving look Charlie let out a sigh. "Fine...we were arguing and he might have...knocked me down the stairs."  
  
Jesse sighed and shook his head. "Why are you still defending him, Charlie? Look, we have to tell someone about this! The police, SOMEBODY!" Jesse said desperately.  
  
"No! I told you because I thought I could trust you. You cannot, under ANY circumstance, tell anybody!" Charlie said firmly, staring straight at Jesse. He let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. "Look, really Jess. Please." Charlie said, this time pleadingly. He looked Jesse again. "Please, you can't tell."  
  
Jesse let out a sigh himself. This was emotionally draining. Why did Charlie have to be so stubborn?  
  
"Why not?" Jesse asked, curious to hear Charlie's reasoning.  
  
"Because that will only make things worse. You don't know him like I do. I can handle it. Now I know he isn't playing around so I can be ready. I can take this, Jesse. I really can. It's just better to leave it under wraps." Charlie said, practically pleading with his friend.  
  
"But Charlie-" Jesse started.  
  
"Not buts, Jesse. You can't tell. Please...don't tell." Charlie said pitifully, begging Jesse with his eyes.  
  
Jesse let out a reluctant sigh and turned back to Charlie. "Fine. I promise. I won't tell."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
George stormed up to the old house in the middle of the day and pounded on the door.  
  
The door was answered by Agatha. Her expression soured. "What do you want?" she asked with a glare.  
  
He stormed in, knocking her out of the way. He saw April, Alyssa, and Karen all sitting in the living room as well.  
  
"Where is he?!" George demanded in a booming voice as Agatha quietly closed the door.  
  
"Where is who?" Karen asked curtly.  
  
"Charlie! You're probably hiding him somewhere. Or at least know where he is. Where else would he go? He doesn't know anybody in this stupid city and even HE'S not stupid enough to try and make it on his own! So tell me now before I have to get even more angry." George said threateningly.  
  
The maids exchanged looks before turning their gazes back to him. "What are you talking about? You lost Charlie?!" Alyssa exclaimed.  
  
"I did not LOSE him, he ran away. Where he went, I don't know. But that's why you are going to tell me where he is. Now." Mr. Conway said curtly.  
  
"Do we look like friggin' psychics to you, sir?" April said, silently glad that Charlie had gotten out of the madhouse. But she couldn't help but wonder where he actually was.  
  
"I know he had to have told you. You don't need to be psychics to tell me were my freaking son is. Now tell me before I have to tell the police." He said darkly.  
  
"Look, Mr. Conway, we don't know where your son is, okay? We. Don't. Know. And even if we DID, we would NOT tell YOU!" Agatha barked at him.  
  
George stared them down. "This isn't the end of this, you hear? Either you find my son and tell me, or you won't be hearing the end of this." He threatened as he turned and left.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It had been a few days and the groups of maids had thoroughly discussed the 'Charlie-topic.'  
  
"Where do you think he went?" Alyssa asked, her face masked with worry.  
  
"I don't kn-" April started when there was a knock on the door. She stood up to answer it and was faced with two police officers.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked with confusion when the police officer brought out a few pairs of handcuffs.  
  
The rest of the women got up and walked to the door to see what was going on.  
  
"Are these them?" the younger police officer asked his partner. The elder police officer looked at the picture and nodded.  
  
"Yep, these are them."  
  
"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Agatha demanded.  
  
"You are all under arrest for the kidnapping of Charlie Conway." 


	30. An Endless Cycle

Chroni- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Guess-Who-It-Is- Ummm...o.O...uhh...eep, I'm not good at these games! Ah! Uh...mmm...I need clues! I'm BAD at this game!!! Uhhh...who could it be...who could it be...uhh...have you reviewed this story before? Have you reviewed any of my stories before? Will I feel stupid when you tell me who you are? o.O  
  
Katie- Lol, wow. If a fairly nice, calm person wants to kill George, I must be gettin' somewhere! ^_^ Lol, that's very true. They would be a lot nicer to him...but how angsty would THAT be? Not very. ^_^  
  
Rachel- Aw, how sweet! *watery smile* You're so nice! *hugs* Yeah, lol. I tend to like using cliffhangers that keep you coming back for more. Otherwise I would be scared to lose you all. ^_^ It's become a natural thing. Lol. It probably will happen to the end. I tend to have a flare for the dramatic. ^_~ You don't know how happy I am that you're enjoying this. *grins* I always love your reviews.  
  
Nebula- I hate it when that happens...my brother takes the computer sometimes too. ^_^ But yeah, I figured Charlie had waited long enough and it was time he told. Not that the torture will ever end...lol...I'm glad I caught ya off guard! ^_~  
  
Christy- Aha...you are very perceptive! Nicely done!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Aw, thanks! You're so sweet. Heehee, yeah. I like making them thick. Makes for a funner (Erm, that's not a word, but pretend it is! Lol...) story! Lol...As obvious as it is, there are some thick people out there...and in this case, they all happen to live in Montana. ^_^  
  
Sloane Miette- Was there enough meat on the bone this time? ^_^ I hope so. Lol...I'm glad you like the story. Don't worry; the Ducks are coming soon! Very soon, actually. Very, VERY soon. Very, very VER- okay...I think you get the point. ^_^ Lol...Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Allie- Lol...*giggles* That's funny. I never thought of the maids that way...^_^ but George can be evil because...well...he's evil. That's just what evil people do. ^_^ Lol...I hope I have time to update too...I hate school...I had to go back...the evilness...eep...  
  
Liz- I'm glad you liked the chapter, as always. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! So Stuck on You was good? I wanna see it too...it looks funny.  
  
Snorts- I'm glad you're enjoying the story! ^_^ I personally feel like the story takes a pretty big leap in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! ^_~  
  
Buterflyangel- Aw, that made me feel special! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, even after all this time I have yet to gain ownership of The Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 30-  
  
Down at the station, the group of four women stood handcuffed as their cell was opened. No matter how much thy protested, the police officers didn't believe that they didn't do anything.  
  
"Sir, you don't understand. We didn't kidnap Charlie." Alyssa said with an exasperated tone, tired from saying it so many times.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't." the younger police officer said sarcastically before the older once hit him on the arm.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Alyssa said, her voice slightly hoarse from protesting and tears threatening to spill. She couldn't go to jail! Her mom didn't have enough money for bail and she had to help pay the rent. "Yes, he was a friend and we knew him, but we did NOT kidnap him. He's been missing and we have no clue where he is. He might have run away or something." She said, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
April placed a comforting hand on Alyssa's trembling shoulder. "The girl is right. We haven't seen him in several days either."  
  
"And isn't it supposed to be innocent until proven guilty?" Karen piped in, sending skeptical looks to the police officers.  
  
"Look ladies, just get in the cell. We are still setting a court date and don't have time to listen to your denial." The older police officer said as he walked off.  
  
The two men walked into an office where George Conway sat, reading a magazine.  
  
"Mr. Conway?" one of the officers said.  
  
"Did you find my son?" George said, knowing that's what they expected him to say. Not that he wanted to know for the reasons they thought he did...He should become an actor...  
  
"No, not yet. But we found those women. You say they kidnapped him? He wasn't there when we picked them up. You are sure, right?" the young policeman asked.  
  
"Yes, I know they at least had something to do with it. They were upset because I fired them so they have been corrupting my son. He is an impressionable fourteen-year-old, which is a good target for creating an accomplice. He was the perfect way them to get back at me. I do hope he's all right..." George said, fading off for a dramatic effect. The officers were eating right out of his hand...  
  
"I'm sure he is. We have several very good detectives looking for him and we have our suspects under arrest. You're son will be back under your roof any time now." The elder policeman said with a nod.  
  
George nodded, setting the magazine down. "Thank you again. You have my number in case you find any information as to the whereabouts of my son."  
  
With that, George left the station, knowing Charlie would give himself in any day now. He knew his son was far too noble to let innocent people rot in jail on his behalf...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Surprisingly, Charlie was home alone at the Halls residence. Terry had a basketball game, but Charlie had been complaining about all his homework so he opted to stay home. He told Terry he would be there in spirit. Not to mention Charlie promised to be at the next game, waving pompoms and cheering him on. Or, at least something like that.  
  
Out of complete and utter boredom, he flipped on the news. Sure, he should actually be doing his homework, but he didn't care. He could do it after he watched whatever was flooding the news stations for the moment.  
  
He stopped on a random news station. They were doing some story about overdosing on Medical Care...wait...  
  
"There has been an Amber Alert issued in a Montana city. Fourteen-year-old Charlie Conway has been missing for four days now, and officials say they might have the people behind the crime. The boy has yet to be found, but detectives are working on it now. More about this story at 8-" the lady on TV said.  
  
Charlie blinked...no way...  
  
No FREAKIN' way!  
  
He continued to stare dumbly at the screen for a few moments, long after the story had reverted back to OD-ing Medical Care.  
  
Out of morbid curiosity, Charlie glanced at the clock. 7:57. The Halls wouldn't be back until 9:00...  
  
Charlie was curious to see what they had done to warp the story into something newsworthy and WHO the 'suspects' were. Hopefully not the Halls. Nah, couldn't be considering they said they already had the 'suspects.'  
  
WHO then?  
  
He waited a few more minutes and thanked God that the Halls weren't home to see it. They would have a heart attack when they found out they were housing a runaway kid with an Amber Alert slapped across the screen by his name.  
  
They didn't have to know...  
  
A picture of him on his hockey gear flashed up as they explained who he was. Blah blah blah.  
  
A picture of his father then flashed on the screen in an interview-like scenario.  
  
"I'm beginning to get worried about him. I don't know if he would run away; someone had to have kidnapped him. Charlie has never had any problems before and I fail to see way he would feel the need to run away. I have faith in our police officers, though. I'm sure they will find my son and return him safely." George said in a worried, sickeningly-out-of-character voice.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. That was the biggest load of bull he had ever heard. But the boy had to admit; his father sure knew how to play his sympathy cards.  
  
"So, Mr. Conway. You say there is no way he could have run away?" the anchor-lady asked.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. He may just be upset with me. He is a very impressionable boy, and it is very possible the suspects-in-question may have spurred his decision to run away just to get a rise out of me. Not that it is working; it is only making me sick with worry. You see, just a short month ago I lost my wife to a drive-by shooting while she was on her way home from work. He is all I have left, and I couldn't bear to lose him." George said, playing the wounded, tortured man.  
  
Yep. He's got that sympathy card down pat...  
  
But then Charlie felt anger well up inside him. He couldn't believe the man would play up his own wife's death to make himself look innocent and tortured. Especially when he was the cause of the woman's death. All he had left. Bah, he was such a liar...Like he really cared about Charlie's well being...  
  
The story then went on to show the 'suspects.' Charlie perked up to see whom they were blaming his disappearance on...  
  
His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He had NOT been expecting that.  
  
He saw April, Alyssa, Agatha, and Karen being handcuffed.  
  
"Just earlier today the suspects were handcuffed and placed in cells. The boy's father, George Conway, had recently fired them and he claims they are trying to get back at him. They are being held for questioning and there will be trial within a few days." the anchor-lady said.  
  
With that, Charlie flipped the TV off in an angry haste. How could they blame those women?! They had nothing to do with his decision!  
  
Charlie knew he had to do something...He knew what, too. The boy only hoped he could convince Jesse to ALLOW him too...  
  
He had to go back home.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie scribbled a note down on a piece of paper and taped it to the refrigerator. He grabbed his backpack and gave the house one last lingering glance. If he hurried, he could still leave before they got home from Terry's game. He couldn't stay there and endanger the Halls...they were far too important to him. Jesse would understand...  
  
The boy bit his lip and opened the door, stepping out into the fresh evening air. He closed the door behind him and used the spare key they had given him to lock it back up.  
  
With one last look, Charlie was on his way home. He had no clue how he had gained the willpower to keep his legs moving. He didn't want to go home, but he also knew that Alyssa, Agatha, Karen, and April were being blamed for his disappearance. He couldn't stand by and allow his father to pin the blame on those innocent people just because he had been selfish enough to allow himself a few days of safety. He could take it for them, if anything. And if the police ever found him at the Halls, THEY would get in trouble too...Not to mention his father would know where they lived.  
  
A shudder crept down Charlie's spine at the thought. He had to protect them.  
  
He crossed his arms and began chewing on his lower lip again. How had he gotten himself into this mess? When exactly did life become so difficult and confusing?  
  
Charlie had the strangest urge to call one of the Ducks, but he knew better. There was no reason to provoke his father any further. Charlie now knew the extent his father would go to in order to keep in control. Charlie wasn't sure how many more broken bones he could take...  
  
But he could never tell Jesse that. No, then Jesse would tell for sure. However, Charlie knew exactly how everything would end up. His father would hire a fancy lawyer and pay them off so he could win. That is, if he didn't bring out the 'withering, innocent soul with a misbehaving son' card. Then he wouldn't even have too. After that, his father would smile for the camera and play the part of a rejoicing parent. And yet, the second they stepped into the confines of their house, his father would morph back into evil-demented-father and they would fall back into the routine they had created. This time it would be even worse, though. His father would be mad at him for trying to escape and even madder for telling anyone about their 'unique' relationship. It was an endless cycle.  
  
He passed the police station and paused slightly. He wondered if his father was there. Maybe showing up in a public place would be the safest way to go about it...  
  
Not that there was any real safe way in the first place...  
  
Timidly walking to the door to the police station, Charlie took a sharp intake of breath, hoping for the best. There were several news cameras sparsely scattered throughout the area. Within minutes, more flooded in. Luckily, no one recognized him yet. Even if he couldn't find his father, he would at least ask to see Alyssa and the others.  
  
He walked up to the door and looked inside. Police officers were standing around as several secretaries milled around, handing off papers.  
  
Charlie pulled the hood of his sweatshirt farther over his head just in case. He didn't feel like dealing with the press right now.  
  
With a slight burst of confidence, Charlie opened the door and walked in. He heard the clamor of several reporters behind him. It seemed they took his entrance as an okay to enter. Why they would follow some random kid into a police station was beyond Charlie, but he assumed they were just looking for any chance to get in.  
  
The expressions on the faces of police officers soured slightly as the press bounded in. Charlie slipped past them and began to wander around slightly. He had no clue what he was doing or where he was going. He might have to ask someone eventually...  
  
He figured slipping off the hood of his sweatshirt might get enough attention for people to listen to him and tell him where to go, but he wasn't sure if he wanted everyone to know before his father. But then again, that might be a good idea...  
  
Removing the hood from his head, he looked around for any policemen that might be able to help.  
  
He saw a woman in a navy police uniform standing by a door, looking through some files. She was muttering things under her breath and didn't look very welcoming, but beggars can't be choosers.  
  
"Ma'am?" he said, walking up to her. She turned her attention to him and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, wait a second...aren't you that kid?" she said, pointing at him with a folder-filled hand.  
  
"Um, I dunno. Depends on which kid you're talking about." He said, regretting it the moment it left his mouth. Being sarcastic and smart with the police officers was never a good thing. But she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You are!" she said suddenly, taking him by the arm and leading him into an office. "Boss, boss! I found the kid!" she declared, as if she had been wandering the streets and found him in the clutches of his 'captors.'  
  
"Kid?" the aging man said before turning to see what she was talking about. "OH! The 'kid'! Good job, Officer Keifer!"  
  
She beamed at him as the man took both her and Charlie's arm and dragged them back outside of the room, sending orders to random people as they passed.  
  
"Someone call the boy's father! The number is on my desk! Chop chop, people; we don't have all night!"  
  
They all scurried away and did as they were told.  
  
Charlie nearly tripped over a filing cabinet as they dragged him along. "Hey, HEY! Believe it or not, I am capable of walking." He said as he narrowly dodged a rushing secretary with a frenzied expression on her face.  
  
"Yes, but we don't want to lose you. Solving an Amber Alert, Keifer! Imagine it now..." he said, trailing off as if it were the turn of the century.  
  
Charlie gave them a weird look and was about to say something to his defense before a bright flash nearly blinded him.  
  
He stumbled back slightly and opened his eyes. Ah, lovely reporters. And why, again, had he come here?  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Did someone kidnap you, or did you run away?"  
  
"Who kidnapped you?"  
  
"Did they hurt you?"  
  
"Why is your arm in a sling?"  
  
"Did you come here by yourself, or did the police find you?"  
  
"Was it a dangerous, daring escape?"  
  
"Pepsi or Coke?"  
  
Charlie blinked and stared at them all in confusion. Too many words all at the same time...his brain just did NOT process English that fast...  
  
"Uh..." he said, not sure of which to respond to first.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Charlie felt the air chill around him. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew who it was...  
  
"Charlie!" came the totally fake-happy voice of his father. "Charlie, they found you!"  
  
He gave the man a half-smile that came out as more of a grimace, but none of the reporters noticed. They were just too stupid to catch on to something like that.  
  
"Hello 'dad.'" Charlie said, his voiced laced with sarcasm. "So nice to see you..." 


	31. Living in Denial

Nebula- Lol, yeah. Just like everyong else in this story, the cops are rather dense. But there's hope for the people of this fic yet...They just may redeem themselves. ^_^ And don't worry, life in Minnesota will be revealed within the next few chapters. Things are shifting. *cue in suspenseful music* And as for my reviews, it's no problem. ^_^ I'm glad you've liked them. *grins* My storyline for "Loser" is actually pretty different. That's the beauty of it all. ^_^ We get two perpectives! Whoo- hoo! ^_~ Okies, I guess we can cut the Creek talk for now. ^_^  
  
Katie- Yeah, Charlie is in need of some good happiness...He's a very tortured soul. And yes, no shame in the plug! ^_^ I read and reviewed it. 'Twas lovely. ^_^  
  
Chroni- ^_^  
  
Banksiesbabe99- I'm sorry. *grins* I didn't mean to leave you in suspesnse like that. *has a realization* Oh yeah! *slaps forehead* I DID mean to leave you in suspense like that! Silly me! ^_^ Aw, thank you. I appreciate you letting me off the hook. I am very happy. ^_^  
  
Rachel- Lol...heeheehee...I'm glad you liked the 'Blah blah blah' and the 'Pepsi or Coke?' bit. ^_^ I just needed to add them...they waere begging to be there. ^_^ Maybe break the tension a little. Aww...*wipes away tears of joy* Have I told you that you're really nice? Well if I haven't, YOU'RE SO NICE! ^_^  
  
Missa- *grins* Thanks for reveiwing!  
  
ADRIANA- WHEE! I figured it out! Mesa SMART! I shoulda figured it out with the multiple 'UPDATES,' but what can i say? *points to hair* I'm a blonde. Through and through. The 'Ur friends are my friends' was what made it click though. ^_^ Whew, it's good to know you still reveiwed. ^_^ I was worried you had forgotten me. *slaps forehead* But I was wrong! Thanks for reviwing (both times)! ^_^ Man, I feel smart now! I solved a mystery! Whoo-hoo! I'm so stratigical! *grins* Lol...I'm okay now...really, I am...  
  
Sloane Miette- o.O...Ooh, I don't wanna die! *perks up* Pizza and milkshakes, you say? *smiles real big* Yummy-yum-yum! I'm there! Wow, you sure have these plots well-thought-out. ^_^ Aw, tears? *feels guiltly for not updating sooner* Lol...guess what! ....*waits in suspense*...THE DUCKS ARE COMING SOON! ^_^  
  
Christy- I'm glad you liked Charlie's "transformation"...lol. I'm ALSO glad you caught on to that. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Liz- Heehee, yes, the Pepsi or Coke thing was supposed to be funny. *grins* Lol...thta's very true. The next 14 chapters wouldn't exist if he didn't go back. Way to be positive! ^_^ You got the special preview sneak-peak of the next fourteen! ^_^ You oughtta feel special! ^_^  
  
Sophie, #1 of 4- WHEE! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE REALLY BACK! *does happy dance, throwing confetti with excitement* I'm really happy! Lol. I was worried because I thought you and Kate had dissapeared. *lip quivers* It was greatly saddening me...Kate is still M.I.A., but I'm sure she's busy too. *sniff* I understand...Lol...^_^ Wow, I feel so special becuase I got four DIFFERENT reviews! Whoo-hoo! I opened the 'Stats' page in my little thingy- ma-jigger and I'm like "DANG! Four new reviews in one day?" Then I was like, "YAY! SOPHIE SOPHIE SOPHIE SOPHIE!" It was a wonderful moment. ^_^ As for me being a busy bunny, you don't know the half of it. ^_^ While battling writer's block for "One Way Ticket," I have written lost for this. Yes, I know, I desperately need to update the other, but alas, motivation is sparse at the moment. ^_^ I'm trying. I'm glad you're excited abotu the four new chapters. ^_^ I'm also glad that you reviewed them all. Did I mention that made me feel special? ^_^ Yes, alas it is true. Someone is suspicious of Charlie's lying-addiction. Heehee, I was feeling a need to be strange so yep. I named her Doctor Proctor. ^_^ Blocked much? Lol. Yep, leave it to me to give them silly names in the midst of dramatic angst. It's my thing.  
  
Sophie, #2 of 4- Yes, it's just like that! It's bizarre how different this story is as compared to what it was GOING to be when I started it. ^_^ Ooh ohh ohh! You're gonna read my other fic? Whoo-hoo! Heehee, yeah, I guess you can't really go wrong with Joshua Jackson angst! ^_^ Poor soul...Heehee! *thinks* Hm, who could you have gotten THAT from? Lol...You used my word! *grins* Isn't it fun to say? Yes! Alas, Jesse is a good influence on Charlie. Lol. That's one way to look at it...Charlie WAS pretty desperate. I would be scared it one of my friends was sitting outside my door, looking as if they had gotten run over by a truck too! ^_^ Over-Dramatic-Ness (Oh, don't you just LOVE my flourishing vocabulary?) is very fun. ^_^ I know, it's a shocking thing...but as you said, what is George Conway without his favorite punching bag? A crazy psycho on the loose, SEARCHING for said punching bag! Lol, SURELY those two things couldn't be connected! Surely not...*shakes head* 'Twould be PREPOSTEROUS!  
  
Sophie, #3 of 4- Heehee, I COULD have been nasty and made that the title, when in fact he didn't tell...but not even I'M that nasty ALL the time. Lol, of course! Charlie had such great timing, doens't he? Wow, that is weird...o.O...*twilight zone music*...Lol, anyway. yes, Charlie is a twisted little fellow. But we love him anyway. *pats Charlie's head*...*Charlie bites Chelsea's hand* Eek, bad Charlie! *Charlie's mouth twitches as he mutters something under his breath about 'revenge' and 'first class tickets to Hawaii when this is over'* Good boy. Now go sit in the corner while I finish with Sophie's review. When I'm done with this chapter, I'll give you a cookie. How does that sound? *Charlie thinks this over, ultimately deciding it was worth it and nods* Alrighty then. *Charlie scurries away* Okies, now where was I? Oh yes...Your review, dear Sophie. Lol, yes. The maids all live together. It provides much convinience! ^_^ You'll just have to find out if they tell, now wont'cha?  
  
Sophie, #4 of 4- I know, I can hardly believe I hit 30 chapters too...o.O...Aw, your story isn't piddly and insignificant! In fact, it's so un-piddle and UN-unsignificant (Which would be just plain significant, but I wanna be special!) that I've been waiting all this time for a new update! I can hardly wait! I'm in suspense as well! Lol. ooh, yum. Cheese sandwiches are good. ^_^ Thank you for sharing that. Yes, because all people in my story must be idiots to make the cut. I worked VERY hard to make people stupid enough for their roles! A couple of good, intelligent cops tried out for the part, but I sacked them. Not evil enough. My cast must be perfect. ^_^ And as for not have an adjective evil enough for George? Made me laugh. ^_^ Lol...it seems he's staying in character. Hehe, yes. He was reading a magazine. What a little twit. *Charlie looks up, thinking Chelsea is talking abotu him, and pouts* No, no, Charlie darling. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about your dad. *Charlie 'meeps' and runs away, hiding under the couch* Aw, the poor little dear...tisk tisk...*George makes scary sounds from his place in the OTHER corner, though he is rightfully restrained in a straightjacket and gagged with a dirty sock until I'm ready to write the story, all for the protection of Charlie-dearest* George! Hush, you! Stop making scary noises at Charlie! He's traumatized enough already! No, no I don't want to hear your excuses! Hush up! Don't make me send all the reviewers after you while you're all tied up...you've read all the things they want to do in order to kill you. *George abruptly shuts up* Good. Much better. Charlie, you can come back out now. *Charlie crawls out and runs off to the corner to eat another cookie* Poor thing. So abused. Anyway. Lol, heeheehee...I have to admit, Charlie waving pompoms would be pretty entertaining...*snicker*...*Charlie gives Chelsea a suspicious look saying 'You wouldn't dare...'* Heehee...it's a very tempting idea...*grins evilly to self, thinking of which story to carry this out in* Heeheehee...I'll have to think it over. Hehe, yeah, seeing yourself on TV 'missing' would be pretty surreal. Yes! Alas, Charlie did someting right! Whee for Charlie! I give him little breaks every now and then. *hangs head in shame* I am sorry for the negative influence I have bestowed upon you...lol...And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. *cough* Lol. And again, it's nice to have you back!  
  
CF28- Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you like the story! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- Chelsea. No. Own. Mighty. Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 31-  
  
After answering many questions, Charlie was riding shotgun on a car ride home. April, Karen, Alyssa, and Agatha had been released with apologies once everything was cleared up.  
  
He stared out the window, wishing he could rewind back to when he was still at Jesse's. What had he been thinking, though? Thinking he could get away from his father...he would never get away at this rate...  
  
The car ride was silent.  
  
It wasn't long before the two Conway men arrived back at the house.  
  
As George unlocked the front door of the house, Charlie let out a bitter chuckle.  
  
"Home sweet home." He whispered sardonically to himself as he followed his father in.  
  
He slung his backpack onto the floor and looked at his father, wondering when the sure-fire onslaught would begin.  
  
George gently closed the front door, turning his attention to his son. "I see you're back. Where have you been all this time?" George asked stepping closer. His voice was like the calm before the storm.  
  
"Nowhere." Charlie said simply, knowing better then to walk off during a conversation with his father.  
  
"Really? Because I was WORRIED." He said in a low voice, his voice sending chills down Charlie's spine as he drew closer.  
  
"I'm sure you were." Charlie said, standing his ground. He wouldn't run away. All he had to do was keep his father's temper even, and he was out of this unscathed.  
  
"Oh, trust me I was. I was beginning to wonder what you were doing...being gone all that time. Where would a little boy stay in a city full of strangers, hm? A lost, CONFUSED little BOY should be kept under close watch. We wouldn't want this CONFUSED little BOY to let something SLIP, would we?" the man asked, his eyes piercing into Charlie's soul. He had yet to raise his voice, yet he spoke with forced authority.  
  
Charlie was chewing on the inside of his lower lip as he struggled to keep his feet planted. He wouldn't let the man win this one. Charlie had to hold his ground; wait it out.  
  
"WOULD we?" George hissed, his eyes darkening.  
  
"No," Charlie said, tightening his jaw. "we wouldn't."  
  
George was now only inches from Charlie's face. He grabbed the boy by his uninjured arm and clenched in roughly. "That's why this little BOY shouldn't run off."  
  
"Well maybe this BOY wouldn't have HAD to run off if his FATHER wasn't such an arrogant jerk." Charlie said spitefully, unable to hold it in.  
  
"Maybe if this BOY would have LISTENED to his FATHER, his FATHER wouldn't have to DISCIPLINE him so often." George said as he jerked Charlie to the side by the arm.  
  
Charlie returned the hateful glare as the two stood there in defiance. Charlie jerked his arm away and George slapped him.  
  
A cocky smirk found its way to George's face as he twisted Charlie's arm behind his back and slammed the boy roughly into the wall, holding him in place. A yelp escaped from Charlie's lips before he could stop himself.  
  
"But this boy will never tell...this boy knows the consequences if he were to tell. He's too afraid because he knows his chances of survival will drop drastically after telling. He knows he'll lose. There's no way he can win, because he is nothing. Just an arrogant, melodramatic little brat who will never make anything of his life. He is a boy who managed to bring pain and suffering to everyone without even trying. This boy...is a failure. He always will be. That is why this boy will never tell." George whispered into Charlie's ear, his hot breath burning on Charlie's neck, taunting him. Daring him to retaliate.  
  
The words stung. Charlie's jaw tightened and he closed his eyes to try and block out his father's words. But every word dropped to Charlie's very core, echoing in his mind.  
  
George eased his grip on Charlie before letting go completely. "You just keep that in mind." He said quietly before walking into the kitchen to enjoy some coffee.  
  
Charlie was still shaking long after his father had departed. He tried to swallow, telling himself he had gotten off easy that time. But for some reason that had stung far more than any beating his father had ever done. Because he was right. Charlie knew he was right.  
  
Charlie's lip was quivering slightly, but he bit it and clenched his eyes shut. He knew he wouldn't tell. Sure, he had told Jesse. But only on the condition that Jesse wouldn't do anything about it. Charlie knew that he was too afraid. Too weak to face up to the consequences. He was LETTING it happen...He deserved it...  
  
Taking another deep breath to try and calm himself, Charlie opened his eyes and walked slowly to the stairs. He held in the tears as always, absolutely refusing to give in. He had to be strong about this, or he would never make it. He had to keep what little control he had in order to survive. It was a battle of wits now. The outcome lay in the balance of who would break first.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Weeks had passed and hockey season had come to an end. Charlie had not been allowed to participate in the finals games due to his broken arm. He had of course been upset, but relieved in another sense. He didn't want to put up with any locker room questioning.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jesse's hand lingered over the phone hesitantly. He had given Charlie several weeks to prove himself. However, over the course of those weeks, Charlie's bruises had yet to recover significantly. He could even point out a few new ones. Not to mention his enthusiasm had been seriously lacking. Jesse had nearly had to drag Charlie to Terry's game the other day. Jesse was extremely worried for his friend.  
  
He knew this would be breaking Charlie's trust, but he had to do it. His concern for Charlie was just too much. Standing by and watching his best friend suffer was just not something he was willing to do.  
  
The teenager picked up the wrinkled piece of paper he had found after Charlie left. It had a number and a name by it. A number and name Jesse was finding very useful at the given moment.  
  
He looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He couldn't have anyone listening in on his conversation.  
  
After making sure he was completely alone, he dialed in the number and held the phone tentatively to his ear. For good measure, he brought the phone into his room and closed the door.  
  
"Hello? Coach Bombay? It's Jesse. Look, there's something I have to tell you. It's important..."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next day, Charlie was sitting in his third period class, staring off into space. He felt sick to his stomach and didn't feel like moving. His dad had done a thorough job this morning. He could barely lift his head off the desk. The man had stopped hitting him in the face as much because the suspicions were beginning to rise.  
  
To add onto to his list, his heart had been pillaged and stomped on when he found out Halley, who he had almost thought was a decent person, was playing her own game of tonsil-hockey with Evan in the middle of the hallway. He assumed that was what he got for allowing himself to trust her. He should have seen she wasn't serious...  
  
The droning of his teacher's voice began lulling him into a deep sleep...  
  
Suddenly he was snapped out of his trance when the door slammed open. Charlie's head snapped up to attention as two men walked through the entrance.  
  
Charlie rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. Once he could comprehend the surrounding world, he realized he was being stared at.  
  
"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
His teacher gave him a sympathetic look. "Come on down here, son. We need to talk to you." one of the men said.  
  
Charlie heard snickers and "Ooooh"'s, as well as a few scattered "Uh-muh- muh-muh-muhhhhhmmmm"'s.  
  
He got up and ignored his classmates. He couldn't help but wonder what he had done THIS time...  
  
The teacher patted him lightly on the shoulder as he was led out of the room. Charlie was extremely confused, but kept his questions quiet until they were out in the hall.  
  
Once the door was closed safely behind him, Charlie turned to the two men. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"We got a report that there was a possibility there might be something you wanted to tell us." One said.  
  
"Tell you? I don't even KNOW you." Charlie said in confusion.  
  
The two men exchanged looks and sighed. They had a feeling this one might be difficult.  
  
"We got a call from several people. They said you've been struggling with your concentration and are abnormally pale. They claim mysterious bruises and cuts appeared and have yet to disappear. Charlie, would you care to explain?" one man said gently, laying his briefcase on the ground.  
  
Charlie shifted into a panic. He had to protect himself at any cost. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about." He said, knowing his voice was shaking. He refused to admit it.  
  
The two men exchanged looks again. "Charlie, we're here to help you. You can tell us the truth." The taller one said softly to Charlie. "We aren't here to hurt you."  
  
Charlie looked between them, still completely untrusting. What if his father had sent them to see if he would tell? Yes, that's it...his father must be testing him. Testing to see if he would rat his father out. Looking for a reason to be angry... He wouldn't tell for ANYTHING.  
  
He couldn't help but feel relieved at figuring this 'test' out; he was going to win this. He had too.  
  
"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." Charlie said, just as he always did. He clammed up and receded into his little shell. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him anymore. He would remain in control at all costs. Self- preservation over everything else.  
  
The shorter one let out a sigh and wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. The two men exchanged yet another look before turning to the boy's stiff frame.  
  
"Charlie, talk to us. We need to know. Let us see some of the bruises; anything. Explain your cut TRUTHFULLY! Charlie, this is very important." The man said seriously, looking into Charlie's eyes.  
  
Charlie tightened his jaw. No, they weren't trying to help him. Don't listen. They're the enemy. They were just working for his father to test and see if he would ever tell. If he told, his father would beat him again. Charlie had to outsmart his father if he was going to win...  
  
He WOULD win at any cost...  
  
"I don't know why you insist anything is wrong. NOTHING...is wrong." Charlie said defiantly, adverting his eyes. He couldn't take any chances.  
  
"Charlie. We won't let him hurt you anymore. You're safe now. I know you're afraid, but we won't let anything happen to you." a woman said as she walked up behind the two men.  
  
Charlie tensed up even more, sending confused glances between all three. What kind of bizarre test was this?  
  
"We here to protect you Charlie, and I assure you that your father will never lay a hand on you again. Trust us; we're on your side. You are going to have to cooperate with us, though. Jack and Dominique are going to take you to our office while I call up some people. And again, don't be afraid. We are going to take care of you." the lady said, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
Charlie stiffened and looked away again. What was going on? This sure was a complex test...  
  
"But...what about school?" Charlie asked in a small voice that didn't even recognize as his own. His voice had changed a lot. He no longer spoke with an authoritative tone, and he hated himself for it. Listening to himself speak, he thought of how defeated he sounded. But he wasn't defeated. Not yet. He had to stay in control...  
  
"Don't worry; all your teachers are aware of the situation. You won't be counted unexcused. But you shouldn't worry about that." She said, giving him a warm smile.  
  
Charlie bit his lip and crossed his arms nervously. What did his father expect him to do? Was he supposed to go with them or try and run? This was so confusing.  
  
Unable to decide and mentally exhausted, Charlie allowed himself to be led to the car. He sat in the back seat, clutching onto his backpack as if it were his only lifeline.  
  
He stared out the window and watched birds fly in the sky. This was some sick little test his father was pulling. Maybe he knew that Charlie wouldn't tell...maybe this was just to prove to Charlie that he would never tell...just like his father had said...  
  
Charlie shook his head and leaned against the window, clenching his eyes as tight as he could. He needed to stop thinking so much. As he clutched his backpack, he dug his face into the hunter green bag.  
  
The two men in the front seat gave each other worried glances as they watched him. They turned back to the front and saw the lady give them a thumbs-up from her car. They nodded and started the ignition.  
  
Charlie went back to staring out the window. They were moving now. He fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. CRYING at the people wouldn't help his protesting much. He let out a shaky breath and watched the buildings pass with glassy eyes.  
  
This was one exhausting test... 


	32. Distrust

Oh...my gosh...OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *hugs all reviewers* I love you all! I don't know what I would do without you. Mostof you have stuck with me for a long time, even throughout my long, unnecessarily drawn-out waits for updates. ^_^ Thanks for helping me break 300! I love you all! Alot! In fact, I love you all SO MUCH, you all get cookies! *throws bags of cookies to the flock of readers* Enjoy! Thanks again everyone! It's you guys that keep me going! In fact, in honor of everyone who reveiwed, this chapter is dedicated to you! All of you! Since you all were SO SWEET in your reveiws, I decided to speed up my update and give you a quickie! ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol, this is your lucky chapter! Someone is showing up! Lol...don't worry; you won't have to miss them for long! Aww, don't break your finger, silly girl! Lol...Since you're in pain, I'll forgive you. I'm just glad you took the time to review anyway!  
  
Soph- Lol, that would not surprise me at all if my replies to your reveiws we're longer than the actual chapter...lol...I got a bit carried away. ^_^ I'm glad you like reveiwing all the chapters! Makes me happyful! Lol...aw, don't get sick, Sophie-dearest! I'll even try to get this out quick in hopes of making you feel better. Lol. *glances between George gagged and in a straightjacket in one corner and Charlie cowering in the other* Yeah, I guess it is a little dangerous...but I protect Charlie. The worst thing George can do OUTSIDE of the fic is make scary noises at him. When he DOES, I come up with some way to torture him while Charlie is constantly pampered. *pets Charlie's head* He is a very loved little Duckling. *sends Charlie Sophie's regards, and Charlie smiles* Aw, you made him happy Soph! Look! He's smiling! Anyway, YAY! You're gonna update Defiance is a Hard Game soon? WAH-HOO!!! *does happy dance* I can't wait! I can't wait! And I agree about the creepy voice thing. Lol...I felt George needed a new level of evilness added on...*glares at George and whaps him upside the head for scaring Sophie* BAD GEORGE! *George's eye twitches and he growls at Chelsea*...*mouth twitches*...*beats George upside the head again* BEHAVE! I'm sorry that he is misbehaving. He does that sometimes. *glares at George*...*clears throat and smiles sweetly* Yes, Disney is very cool! Lol...we have so many Disney movies it's not even funny. There is no shame in not wanting to grow up! ^_~ I had to write a fairy tale for my Theater Arts class, so I wrote a parody of Cinderella...lol...it was Cinderfella. My teacher liked it. She thought it was funny. ^_^ *gasp* Something NOT angtsy written by Chelsea? Say it isn't so! It is so...lol...^_^ Ooh, I gave you goosebumps? ^_^ And Charlie is thankful that you didn't give him a peice of you rmind. He agrees that the trauma he has suffered throughout this story far surpassed what was stated in his contract. But thats okay; he has recieved sufficiant love outside the story (and some in the story...kinda...lol). Hee, yes! I made a bold move and added Bombay. Woot for Chelsea! ^_^ Hehehe, you feel a Julie reapearance in your bones? *whistles innocently*...*smiles*...Aw, you're crying? Charlie thanks you for the sympathy. I'm glad you liked the voice thing. Poor Charlie is a lot different...I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thank again for reviewing!  
  
Nikkiloola- Thanks so much! That means alot to me.  
  
Chroni- Yes, he is dumb...but we love him anyway...Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Nebula- Yes, way to go Jesse! Lol...you aren't sure anymore? ^_^ Have I provoked distrust in my readers? *grins* Heehee...I'm just so unpredictable...lol...^_^ I know, I feel sorry for Charlie and I'm writing the story...lol...Thanks!  
  
Sloane Miette- Lol, wow...beat up all the Georges? ^_^ Aww! Only four feet? How cute! Lol...I'm wondering when all the guys in my school are gonna grow...lol...we're in ninth grade and theyr're all short. Lol...oh well. I agree; the four foot eighth grade boy shall go unscathed. Lol. *looks frightned* Oh, I am so afraid of Gizmo! And I do care that you forgive me! Lol. I hate chemistry too...blech...but I had that last semester. THIS semester is physics...*sarcastically* whoo-hoo...  
  
CF28- Thanks for reveiwing again! *smiles really big* It's good to know you're enjoying the story! *grins*  
  
Adriana- Lol...heehee...you're funny. *eyes light up* COOKIE! COOKIE! WHEE- HEE! *frowns when cookie is taken back*...*grins even BIGGER when bag is offered* YAY! *eats cookie happily, clutching cookie bag with excitement*...*feels bad*...*gives Adriana a cookie for her trouble* There! you get a cookie for being sweet! ^_^ Yikes about the school thing...lol...^_^ Eek, that could not have been good at all. That is a nightmare; trying to pick all that up while everyone piles out for the next class. Lol...you seriously wrote "b" instead of "d" and vice versa? *cracks up* I'm sorry...lol...that's just funny. ^_^ Aw, don't hit yourself on the head! Lol...enjoy your rest!  
  
Snorts- Thanks bunches! ^_^  
  
Oh...My Goodness...Could It Be? COULD IT BE?! YES! IT IS! KAATTTTEEE!!!!- KATE! KATE'S BACK! KATE'S BACK! *throws a party* THE ALIENS DIDN'T TAKE HER ermm...YOU! ^_^ So nice to hear from you again! It's nice to know you're still alive...lol...I worried there for awhile. Hehe. ^_^ Wow, that's alotta stuff! Lol, I guess I can forgive you then. *smiles* Wow, finals huh? Finals are evil...and of COURSE you're studying! Lol. ^_^ I'm glad you didn't leave me a three word review...because yes...that just would be the same. ^_^ It was well worth the wait. Lol...I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. Lol. And as for "One Way Ticket," I'm glad you liked my plot twist. *grins* Hehehe, it's Jeremy. Lol...^_^ But close enough. Hehehe, yes. Charlie is quite hot. i have to agree. XD Aw, poor Charlie is pelted enough as it is. ^_^ But he is in need of common sense. It just doesn't come easily for the boy. Hehehe, yeah. We'll just say all the payphones in Montana all shut down spontaneously...lol...Jesse is the only person with common sense in this story. Lol...he holds everyone else's common sense in brain. He stole it from them. ^_^ *giggles* The uh-muh-muh-muhms confused you? Must be a me thing. Lol. I'll try to explain...lol...it could just be my friends and I, but when someone gets in trouble, we go "Uh-muh-muh- muhm!" and so yeah. I passed it on to them...lol...that probably made NO sense, but oh well. It makes sense to me. Lol..."Men In Black" is a good movie...Thanks for the reveiw, Kate! I hope you don't get in trouble...lol... Thanks for making time for me! ^_~  
  
Amy- Thanks so much! *blushes* You're so nice!  
  
Katie- Yeah, I'm jealous of him getting to miss school too...lol...Hehehe, I provoked distrust in you too? ^_^ You're the second person who wouldn't put it past me to make it George's sick little test...lol. It's great. ^_^ In one of the little paragraphs surrounding Jesse actually calling, it said that he had a paper Charlie had left at his house. Charlie had Bombay's number on a peice of paper that he accidentl;y left at Jesse's when he left. I didn't go into detail on it, so don't worry. Lol...*grins* You're sweet. Thanks for the review! ^_~  
  
Christy-Yeah. He does, doens't he? Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Rachel- I'm glad you hate George...lol...I hate him too, just for the record. ^_^ Aw you're so nice! *hugs* Such niceness! I love working on these stories, and it's amazing to come home to find out other people like what you've written. I can hardly keep the smile off my face for the rest of the day. Thans for letting me know you like it! It always means alot to me! ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- That's okay, you're forgiven. *grins* Yuck...homework and projects...I know the feeling...I have a Pre-AP Geography project, a Geomentry project, plus homework for every other class, so I understand your dilema. ^_^ Lol, in fact, I'm supposed to be working on them...but I'm not. Lol...I'm such a rebel. ^_~ *Charlie's eyes light up when he's givent he hockey stuff* Aw, you made Charlie happy! *Charlie smiles real big* He gives you his thanks. *Charlie scurries off to sit in his corner, marveling at his present* Yes, George got busted. Had to happen some time. Lol, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Missa- Yeah, that's true. But Charlie is kinda warped. He can't help that he's lost his common sense somewhere along the way. And that's true too, abotu Charlie being stubborn. I think you're understanding where I'm coming from. ^_^  
  
Liz- Lol, silly Liz! Giving it away! Shh, you can't tell! Lol...^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter! And thanks abotu the review thing! *grins* You've helped me get here! *hugs*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 32-  
  
Charlie followed the two men solemnly into the building. He still felt sick and now had no clue what was going on. Would his father be here? Where exactly was he?  
  
The sight he saw was DEFINITELY unexpected.  
  
"Charlie? Oh my gosh...Charlie." he heard a man's voice say. Wait...he knew that voice.  
  
His head whipped up as he briefly saw a blur come at him. He automatically tensed up, protecting himself from all harm.  
  
Suddenly, however, he felt his ribs being crushed into a hug as the shorter man finally looked at Charlie.  
  
"Co...Co...Coach?" Charlie said in a weak voice as he felt his eyes well up with tears. He pulled the shorter man into another hug as Gordon Bombay felt a wave of relief wash over him. Charlie was still alive and breathing.  
  
"Oh Charlie, Charlie you're okay. What happened? Are you alright?" Gordon asked once he pulled away again. He took in Charlie's broken form. He had felt the hard cast but hadn't really noticed it until now. "Wha-what happened?"  
  
Charlie just adverted his gaze. "Um. That's not really important. What are you doing here?"  
  
Gordon Bombay, however, did not buy into this lie. Jesse had told him all about Charlie's father and Bombay had jumped on the first plane over. He had informed Child Protective Services about Charlie and gave them his number. He stayed in a motel over night and had them call him the moment they got Charlie.  
  
Bombay decided not to push the issue, however. For now, he would just ignore it. They would talk about it later.  
  
"I jumped on the first plane over as soon as I found out. Charlie, why didn't you tell me?' Gordon asked, trying to mask his hurt.  
  
"What are you talking about Coach?" Charlie said, feigning confusion as he shifted straight back into defense-mode. "Tell you what?"  
  
Bombay was in shock. Was he really going to deny it...even now?  
  
"Charlie...please, not now. You know what I'm talking about." The ex-peewee hockey coach said.  
  
The two men who had brought Charlie were shaking their hands, letting out sighs.  
  
Charlie kept his body tense, as he shook his head 'no.'  
  
"Charlie, are you seriously telling me that you deny the fact that your father did this? Are you really going to do that?" Gordon asked with disbelief.  
  
Charlie looked to the side, his mouth tightened and his eyes distant.  
  
"Charlie..." Gordon said in frustration, wiping his face with his hand.  
  
One of the men placed a hand on Gordon's shoulder giving him a look that said 'we'll work with him.'  
  
Gordon let out a sigh as he nodded and watched the two men walk off with Charlie. Gordon felt it in the pit of his stomach. The boy was a mess; physically as well as emotionally. Gordon had never seen the boy so drained of emotion. He was usually bright and happy, spreading his opinion like a wildfire. When he wasn't happy, he at least had emotion. When he was angry, he was angry. When he was sad, he was sad. But now...now he had an almost blank, vacant look to his face. He walked with less confidence and he spoke with an almost timid quality. When his voice wasn't emotionless, it was cold or accusing.  
  
What had that man done to Charlie?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The rest had been a blur to Charlie. Several people had tried to talk to him, but he clammed up to every one. He was getting the feeling that this may not be a test after all...but he had to be careful. He couldn't allow himself to let down his guard.  
  
The thing with his Coach had thrown him off guard. He hadn't been expecting it at all, and he didn't know how to react. He wanted everything to just disappear. For everything to be okay.  
  
He pretended like he didn't hear them, but he did. He heard them talk about how worried they were about him. Charlie knew it was all lies. They didn't care...Why would they care? Oh yeah, that's right. They were PAID to care...  
  
He let out a bitter laugh. Yes, they didn't really care about him. They were only doing this so they could pick up their paycheck and claim they did their good deed for the day.  
  
They had kept him overnight, not allowing him to go home. Not that he really cared one way or another.  
  
Now they were having another 'private conversation' that they thought he couldn't hear. He could hear, if he wanted to...but he could really care less what they were saying.  
  
However, he had heard something about a trial. His dad sure was thorough, if nothing else...  
  
"Charlie?" came a voice from inside the room.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and stood up, walking into the room. "Yeah?" he asked unenthusiastically.  
  
"Sit down." One said gently. Charlie obeyed.  
  
"Now Charlie, we need to introduce you to someone. This is Miss Jackson, your social worker. She will be with you through this case so I hope you can learn to trust her." The man said, motioning to the lady from before.  
  
"Hello Charlie." She said, extending her hand.  
  
He accepted it reluctantly. "Ms. Jackson." He said with a nod.  
  
"Would you mind if I spoke with you alone?" she asked Charlie.  
  
Charlie shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever. Makes no difference to me."  
  
She exchanged a concerned look with the men in the room before leading Charlie out. Ms. Jackson knew that she had to try and crack the boy out of his shell if they were going to win this. If he refused to admit that his father did this, they had no case. She couldn't stand to see a child go back into the household of an abusive parent because the child refused to admit to being brutalized.  
  
They stopped in a private room a few halls over. She sat down in a chair and patted the seat next to her. Charlie hesitantly sat down, sitting on the edge of his seat. He was uncomfortable. He hoped this woman wouldn't make him talk. This was really starting to make him nervous. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?  
  
She let out a sigh and looked the boy over. She had been told he was fourteen years old and would be a hard kid to crack. She hadn't really thought he would until she saw him. His posture screamed 'stay away,' and yet he looked afraid.  
  
"So Charlie. Why is it that you keep denying the fact that your father did this?" she asked bluntly.  
  
He looked up from where he had been staring, taken off guard at her bluntness. He hadn't been prepared for that. He shrugged it away quickly though and regained his former posture. These people were like vultures...at any sign of weakness, they swoop in.  
  
He refused to answer her question. Answering her question would be like admitting that he had been lying before. They were trying to play mind games on him...trying to trick him into betraying his father. Trying to get his father angry...trying to hurt him...  
  
She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. This was definitely going to be difficult. "Charlie, please. You need to talk to me about this. It's important."  
  
He kept his tight, unreceptive posture as he stared off into space. He refused to acknowledge her presence. Maybe if he ignored her long enough, she would go away...Since when was his personal life any of her business?!  
  
She reached out and touched his arm gently. "Charlie..."  
  
He flinched and sat back in his seat a little farther, crossing his arms across his chest in an attempt to block himself off.  
  
She retracted her arm and let out a dejected sigh. "Charlie, if you don't start talking to me, there's a good chance we may lose you again to your father. You need to cooperate with us if this is going to work."  
  
Charlie's lips tightened and his eyes narrowed skeptically. "What's the point? We're just going to lose anyway." He said darkly.  
  
Ms. Jackson took on a shocked expression. "Say what? What makes you think that? Is it something he said to you?"  
  
Charlie shrugged, upset with himself for giving in and responding. At least these questions weren't too terribly condemning and prying. "Not necessarily. It's more of an implied thing. It's simple common sense." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Why do you think we are going to lose this? Charlie, if you can come forward and admit what he did, he gets thrown in jail and you're free. I can't understand why you insist on keeping this a secret when it's no longer a secret. Everyone has admitted it but you. Well, and your father. You have the bruises, a reasonably low self-confidence level in comparison to what people say it used to be, and your father supposedly has a record for abuse. Why can't you just make this simple and easy for all parties concerned and just tell us the truth." Ms. Jackson said, trying to keep her frustration hidden. Charlie was her first child abuse case and she was doing all in her power to try and understand where he was coming from and what he was thinking.  
  
Charlie took in a sharp breath and kept silent. She didn't understand...she didn't understand that his father ALWAYS won. Always. He won last time when charges were pressed against him for the abuse of Casey Conway, and he would win this time. Charlie could never win. It would only upset the man more. This lady didn't understand that Charlie was only trying to protect the only thing he had left. His pride.  
  
Ms. Jackson buried her face in her hands for a moment and took a calming breath. Why wasn't the kid cooperating? How come he couldn't just admit that something is wrong?  
  
When the social worker realized Charlie wasn't going to budge, she allowed him to return to the room he was staying in. Walking into the bathroom and splashing her face with water, she stared at her reflection. What was she going to do about this? Could she really handle this kid and his case?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Nearly a week had passed when they were called to court. It was the first time Charlie would see his father since the morning before he had been taken from school. They had nearly been forced to drag him out of bed in order to make him go. It was safe to say he wasn't looking forward to it...  
  
Charlie sat behind a bench on the left side of the room, from the judge's point of view. He was biting his lip and looking at his lap. He felt jittery and nervous; he wanted to avoid eye contact with his father at ALL costs.  
  
He had decided he was going to try and tell the truth, and he knew that if he looked at his father there would be no way he could do it. Charlie knew a well-practiced lie would find itself sliding off of his tongue. His father would get that self-satisfied grin and all would be lost.  
  
Gordon Bombay was sitting in a bench behind him, offering his support. The hockey coach had spent the entire week trying to reconnect with Charlie, but the boy had tightly closed himself off. He felt horrible for doing it to Bombay, but it was an almost subconscious thing. It had become ingrained in Charlie's brain that anyone could be the enemy and anyone could betray him. He couldn't allow himself to get hurt again. He remembered the last time he opened up and accepted his coach as a father figure; Bombay had left him for a job. Charlie could think of few other times he felt more betrayed. There was no way that would happen again.  
  
The judge walked in and everybody stood up. Charlie mimicked them, numbly going through the motions. He couldn't have told anyone what was being said, because he was only half listening. He was watching his father out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The man stood there, looking respectable and innocent. Charlie crossed his arms again and bit his lip, trying to advert his gaze. He couldn't help that his eyes were drawn to his father. He would have to find a spot on the wall if he was going to make it out of this.  
  
Soon enough everyone around him sat down. He quickly did the same, leaning back in his chair and staring at the floor. If he could keep this up, he may just be okay...  
  
From the other side of the room George was watching his son out of the corner of his eye. He could see the tenseness and nervous aura around his son. Charlie had his arms tightly crossed across his chest and was looking at the floor, studying it intently. George knew if he could gain eye contact when Charlie was on the stand, this case would be in the bag. He knew his son's defense had crumbled by this point and George was well aware of the fact that Charlie would realize just how stuck he was.  
  
A hint of a smirk appeared on George's face as Charlie purposely avoided eye contact with him. This would be too easy... 


	33. Let the Questioning Begin

Wow...thirty-three chapters...I'm impressed with my dedication. ^_^ Lol.  
  
Okay, I'm a fourteen-year-old girl who has no intention of going into politics; therefore, details may be shaky. I don't know exactly how everything works...I only know what I learned in history classes (when we would briefly review the branches...though that is of no help at all anyway) and what I've seen in movies. So yeah...bear with me and pretend I know what I'm talking about. ^_^  
  
I'm so sorry that this is SO SHORT! I've been gone all weekend and I wanted to give you a quick update...But I promise to make the next one extra long to make up for it! Please don't hurt me! *cowers and hides under the couch*  
  
SPASH Panther- Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Yes, I agree. ^_^ I'm the same way abotu school...but then I'll just have college...then work...so it doesn't matter much, does it? Heh...me, the eternal optimist. Lol...Thanks for reviewing! I love your feedback! ^_^  
  
Katie- Oh, trust me...this isn't ending for a very long time...A very long time. Worry not. ^_^ And yes, you caught the 'Jackson' reference. ^_^ I could hardly help it...heehee...*grins*  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol, I'm glad you're getting into this. ^_^ Makes me happy. I aim to please. *smiles* Well, most of the time...lol...^_^  
  
Nebula- Mwaha! I surprised you! *grins* Heehee...yes, I have a tendency to be evil...and it makes me smile that I've made George sufficiantly evil (as bad as that sounds...lol). I'm really not a mean person in actual daily life. Lol...I never get mad at anyone (or if I do, they never really know about it...lol), I'm always happy, I talk alot...lol...I got one of my friends to read this and he wasn't sure if I actually wrote it at first...lol...Oh, there's something in your DC fic that could equal our evilness? I'm excited...Lol...I saw you updated, but I didn't have time to read or review it yet...in fact, I'm reading it as soon as I finish this reply. It is fun to be evil tot he characters in your story...lol...it's pretty sad, really. ^_^  
  
Allison- It's a nice suggestion. ^_^ But don't worry, Charlie won't be miserable forever. Lol, I'm not that mean. I hope you stick with my story until it gets there though. ^_^ Thanks for your feedback, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Missa- I'm glad you like the story! ^_~  
  
Buterflyangel06- Heehee, sorry for the cliffhanger. Lol. Yes, Bombay redeemed himself. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too! ^_^  
  
Sophie- Shovel? Digging a hole, huh? Silly Sophie. Heehee, your review was quite entertaining. ^_^ Heh...George is an evil kangaroo who should be fed to a rabid crocodile? That's funny...heehee...^_^ Maybe someday. But I'm not quite through with him. *George's growls from where he is gagged and tied up in the corner...still* Hush, you! Must you alwasy interupt me?! *smacks him upside the head* Stop growling! *Charlie smirks and sticks out his tongue at George*...*George growls again and wiggles vioently in his little corner*...*Charlie runs under the couch again* Stupid George! Stop growling at Charlie, dangit! *smacks him upside the head again* You are REALLY getting obnoxious!*turns back to Sophie* They are really a tough two to keep control over. It's very difficult. But I can handle them. *glares at George and smiles at Charlie* Lalala...there's no shame in random reviews. ^_^ I'm random quite often, if you hadn't guessed. ^_^ Thanks again for reviewin', Soph! I'm glad you liked the return of Bombay and my super-quick update! ^_^  
  
Canadian-Hockey-Girl- Worry, not. All things happen for a reason and I'm not THAT evil. *smiles* Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Liz- Lol, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to tell. *grins* I bet no one was paying attention anyway...lol...Yeah, I don't think you've read ALL of it...but I'm not sure...can't really remember. ^_^ Awesome, I can't wait to read the next chapter of it! ^_^ Greatness.  
  
Christy S- Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Rachel- Yes, it's really just one of those things only an auother can understand. ^_^ Reviews just seem to lift you up...It makes me happy. *smiles* I'm glad I can still suprise you. ^_^ I try. ooh, Doritos and Coke? Sounds yummy. ^_^ Lol...speaking of food...I'm gonna go eat some Spaghettios now...I'm hungry. ^_^ Hehe, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Though I wish I owned Charlie. He's just so adorable and is in desperate need of a hug right now...  
  
-Chapter 33-  
  
Charlie watched as the judge listed off his the charges pressed against his father. He had tried looking at the judge, but then switched back to the floor. He had spotted several pieces of crumbled paper and a bubblegum wrapper...what was a bubblegum wrapper doing on the floor of a courthouse?  
  
He was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw his lawyer-person stand up. He said a few words, soon followed by his father's fancy lawyer.  
  
Something about this pairing seemed a bit unfair...  
  
Charlie sat stiff and silent in his seat as someone was called to the stands on his behalf. It was one of his teachers.  
  
"Mrs. Samantha Kendall, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the scary man in the fancy suit asked Charlie's teacher as she sat in the little box-thing made for those who were being questioned...the stand, or something like that...  
  
"I do." She said simply, sending a curt glare towards Charlie's father.  
  
George just smirked slightly and shook his head.  
  
Charlie gave his lawyer a withering look. The man better know what he's doing...  
  
"Mrs. Kendall, had you noticed any...unusual bruises on Charlie Conway prior to the day he was picked up from school?" Charlie's lawyer, Kevin Smith, asked the middle-aged woman.  
  
"Yes, he did. Some pretty nasty ones lately." She replied.  
  
"So it was a fairly regular occurrence?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"...Yes. It seemed to be affecting his concentration as well. We were all very worried." She said.  
  
George rolled his eyes and continued to stare down the woman. She was keeping her eyes glued to the lawyer as he spoke, making sure to answer the questions to the best of her ability.  
  
"Do you think that it is possible that George Conway did this to his son?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. With all the crazy people these days, there's no telling what they'll do to a child when given ample opportunity." She replied, refusing to look at George.  
  
"Objection, Your Honor." George's lawyer said, standing up.  
  
"On what grounds?" the judge asked, turning his attention to the defendant's lawyer.  
  
"There is no proof that my client did anything to harm that boy. The lady simply had no right to say that, nor what is necessary by any means." The lawyer said coolly.  
  
"Overruled." The judge said simply and let out a sigh, turning back to Charlie's lawyer and Mrs. Kendall. "But do try and keep to the facts."  
  
Mrs. Kendall nodded before turning her attention back to the lawyer. She was only saying what she thought. She HAD been asked...  
  
"That is all." Mr. Smith said, turning back to his seat, wiping his face. That had not gone as planned.  
  
"Do you wish to cross-examine the witness?" the judge asked George's fancy lawyer.  
  
"Yes I do." He said, standing up in his seat.  
  
Charlie took in a breath and exhaled slowly. This was going to take awhile...maybe they wouldn't call him up...maybe he wouldn't have to say anything after all...  
  
Charlie watched as his father's fancy lawyer began drilling the teacher. It figured his dad would have a fancy lawyer...Charlie had seen this coming, but no one EVER believed HIM...he could feel the threat of imminent doom settle on his shoulders as he watched the scene play out.  
  
"Did Charlie ever...complain about these bruises and such?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"Well, no he didn't." she said.  
  
"Hm, well you must have asked him. You are, after all, required to do something if you feel there might be danger for one for your students." The lawyer said; his hands were clasped professionally behind his back as he walked back and forth, circling her like a hawk going in for the kill.  
  
"Well, yes. One of his teachers informed us of her suspicion early on. We were waiting to see if it would go away or if it was really serious." She replied, weary of where he was going with this.  
  
"I see...what did he say when asked where the bruises came from?" the lawyer asked, stopping in front of the woman, obtaining a threatening and intimidating posture.  
  
"I don't remember. One of the teachers had told me the day of, but I can't remember exactly what she said." She said, not sure of what she was supposed to say.  
  
"Ah, so it was nothing along the lines of 'my father'? After all, you WOULD remember something like that, wouldn't you?" he said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Um, I guess." She said in a small voice, not sure of how to reply.  
  
The lawyer got a self-righteous smirk on his face. He raised his eyebrows. "So that means that it is indeed possible that this child made it all up?" he asked, toning down his smirk.  
  
Mrs. Kendall paused. "I...don't know." She said, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"No further questions." The lawyer said, walking back to his seat next to George. That had gone very well.  
  
Mrs. Kendall pursed her lips and got up to go back to her seat. She shot an apologetic looks towards Charlie and Mr. Smith.  
  
Kevin Smith just nodded with understanding and Charlie had been staring off into space again.  
  
The two lawyers went back and forth, calling on witnesses as the hours passed.  
  
Charlie's eyes were drooping. He couldn't help but wonder how long they had been there. The case wasn't going all that great so far. They had gotten a few good words in, but it seemed his father knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
The boredom was beginning to overtake him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He was starving...  
  
Suddenly he was snapped back into attention when the judge pounded his mallet on the wooden surface. Charlie jumped slightly and began to focus.  
  
"This case will take a 24-hour recess. The court is adjourned until 3:00 P.M. tomorrow. Dismissed." The judge said before leaving the room again.  
  
Charlie blinked. So it was over...and yet it wasn't over?  
  
Mr. Smith let out a frustrated sigh, slamming his briefcase on the table. George's lawyer smirked from the other side of the room.  
  
"So...what's gonna happen?" Charlie asked, leaning back in his seat again. He hadn't been called up this time, but would he the next day?  
  
Mr. Smith sat down and rested his face on his propped-up hands. "I don't know." He mumbled.  
  
"That's...really encouraging." Charlie said to himself, staring at the ceiling. He told them this would happen. But does anyone ever listen to Charlie? NO! They don't.  
  
Charlie sighed and pursed his lips. He might as well mentally prepare himself for the outcome of the trial. He was beginning to get the feeling that it wouldn't take too long for his dad to win them over. He always does.  
  
Suddenly Charlie felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the face of Gordon Bombay. "Hey Coach."  
  
Gordon nodded. He wasn't sure how this trial would turn out. It seemed Charlie's father had the type of lawyer he used to be...  
  
"Hey Charlie. You doing okay?" Bombay asked.  
  
Charlie nodded unenthusiastically, figuring that was the desired answer.  
  
That was the extent of the conversation before Charlie was whisked away for questioning. The reporters were very grabby people.  
  
"Charlie, are you concerned for your case? It seems your father is ahead of the game so far." One reporter said, shoving the microphone in Charlie's face.  
  
"Uh." Charlie said before another microphone was shoved in his face.  
  
"Charlie, isn't it true that you tried to run away just a few short weeks ago? Does that parallel this at all?" a female reporter with glasses pried.  
  
Charlie gave her a blank stare before Kevin Smith and Ms. Jackson took him by the shoulders. "That will be enough questioning for now, people. Charlie needs his rest." Ms. Jackson said, leading Charlie through the crowd and into the safety of the car. 


	34. Whispered Confessions

I'm so sorry for the short chapter last time! But this one is super-long! 10 pages! Lol...Again, I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short, but hopefully this one will make up for it.  
  
Nebula- Yes, I went a chapter with no (or at least little) Charlie abuse! Whoop-whoop for me! Lol...It's a record...^_^ And thanks. I'm glad I did okay wth the courtroom scene...lol...I'm tryin'. ^_^ Lol, you forgot I killed Mrs. Conway? Hehehe, that's okay. It was so long ago...DANG, that was like 27 chapters ago! o.O Wow...but yes, evil minds do think alike. *smiles* I'm glad you liked the update. I just have to keep chuggin' along with this story. Lol...I have SO MUCH inspiration for what I'm doing with this story. I kinda lost steam with "One Way Ticket," but trust me...it'll return. Worry not. I hope you regain inspiration with "Facing the Past" soon! I'm glad you're not abandoning it. ^_^ But I'll be patient. I know what it's like to be overwhelmed and without inspiration. ^_^ And again, I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one too!  
  
SPASH Panther- Thanks bunches! ^_~  
  
Kate- Yay! Kate again. ^_^ Aw, review rounds. I know how that works. ^_^ I still have to review several stories...lol...I'll get there eventually. Ooh, heehee. I get priority! Lol. Cool. Hehehe...Yes, of course I missed you! Oh yes, gotta love the warm bubbly feeling...lol...Hehehe...you're feeling kinda like Charlie...lol...poor you. Even if it's only...kinda like Charlie. Lol. Wow, there are like 200 homeless people in Toronto at any given time? o.O Wow, I guess he woudln't stick out that much anyway. Lol. I learned something new about Canada today! Whoo-hoo! My French teacher would be proud. Even though she's from Quebec...emm...same difference. ^_^ Same country. Anyway. Heehee! *giggles* He SHOULD get one of those handicapped parking tags and wear it around his neck! Lol...that would be so funny! Lol, yes. Jesse will give back the common sense and stop holding it hostage soon enough. Aw, poor Kate can't say 'uh-muh-muh-mum'...Heehee...your dad is looking at you funny? ^_^ Hehehe...that happens to me sometimes. Yes! I was good and brought in Bombay. Good Chelsea! ^_^ Lol, you really typed 'nice men in the white...er....black suits'? That's so funny! ^_^ We're saving the nice men in the white suits for later. Lol. Heh, you caught on to the 'Jackson' thing too. Lol. I'm so proud of you! ^_^ Kate and Katie both caught on...lol..I'm okay now...I'll stop. Lol...^_^ Thanks for reviewing, Kate! It's good to have you back! ^_^ Oh...and by the way....are you going to post your story soon? Please? Please? The impatience is really getting to me! I'm dying! *clutches heart and falls to the ground in a dramatic little...moment* I must read it! I need Charlie angst! *gasps while clutching throat and heart respectively, making dying sounds* Need...Charlie...angst...  
  
Buterflyangel06- I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Katie- Thanks, I'm glad I did okay with the court scene. ^_^ That makes me feel better.  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Aw, it's okay. This chapter should tell you what's gonna happen. ^_^ Heehee, I'm a good torturer? *smiles* Cool. Lol, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Liz- Heehee! I'm glad you like it. Lol, leave it to you to link my story to a Newsies reference. Lol...^_^ I can't remember if you've read this one or not...but either way! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter, though. ^_^  
  
Rachel- *gasp* You don't have Spaghettios? How sad! I guess it is an American thing...lol...It is really good though! It's kinda like spaghetti and meatballs, but the spaghetti is in litle "o" shapes and stuff. Lol...I love it. ^_^ I'm glad you approved of my court scene. I'm tryin'. ^_^ yeah, the eveil reporter-slash-journalists are kinda evil. ^_^ Charlie suffers alot of trauma in this little story. ^_^ Enjoy your Coke and Doritos (if you have any left)! ^_^ Sit back and enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
Sophie- Lol, very forceful, aren't ya Soph? 'Twas a lovely rant, though. ^_^ Wow, you have respect for my (untaught) courtroom knowledge? *smiles really big* That's gives me the warm fuzzies! ^_^ I was worried, but I'm glad to know that I did okay on it. And thanks for bein' okay with the short chapter. ^_^ This one is NICE and LONG. ^_^  
  
Sloane Miette- Yes, let's all cry for quiet-Charlie. Chemistry has turned your brain to moosh, huh? Well Pre-AP Geography and Geometry have turned MY brain to moosh....I have like a trillion projects all at once and I swear, my brain is fried...And just for the record, I am DREADFULLY frightened of Gizmo the Bunny. Terrified beyond words. Lol, have no fear...Duck'll be here soon.  
  
Angel Spirit- Cool! I need to watch the Duck trilogy again...it's been awhile. Lol...in case you hadn't caught on, Charlie's my favorite too. Lol. Not that you could ever guess...^_^ Just kidding...lol...anyway...and thnks for reviewing! I love feedback! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 34-  
  
Charlie sat on the couch at the building they had been keeping him in. He was staring at the red letters of the digital clock. They warned him of a foreboding doom...  
  
Two minutes before the people would come in and whisk him away, back to the courthouse. Then his fears would become reality as his father wins the case by a long shot. Then he would be dragged back home where everything would return to normal. Not only would he have to endure whatever his father came up with, but they could never go back and try again. Once the case was thrown out, there were no second chances.  
  
Right on time, the two adults knocked on Charlie's door, entering quietly.  
  
"You ready?" Ms. Jackson asked. She was only about 25, but she looked much older due to a lack of sleep. Charlie felt guilty for being the cause of it, but he figured there wasn't much he could do. He felt bad that she had been stuck with a case that they would never win. Mr. Smith The Lawyer didn't look much better...  
  
"Sure..." Charlie said unenthusiastically. He had bags under his eyes as well. He hadn't slept a wink last night due to nervousness. Any time he would close his eyes, he would be hit with a flash back. Mainly the little 'speech' his father had given him the night he had returned from Jesse's...  
  
The two adults looked at each other, each with very little hope. They still had yet to convince Charlie that they weren't the bad guys out to get him. It wasn't half as bad as it had been at first, but the kid was warped. He still wouldn't admit that anything was wrong, though everyone could tell just by looking at him.  
  
Kevin Smith opened the front door of his car for Ms. Jackson while Charlie crawled into the back seat. Charlie wondered if Bombay would be there again that day...  
  
Gordon Bombay, much to his dislike, hadn't been allowed to stay with Charlie so he had rented a hotel room for a few nights.  
  
It wasn't long before they were back in the courtroom. Several more witnesses were called to the stand. These included Dr. Anne Proctor, Alyssa, and April on Charlie's side. Bob The Cashier, a kid from Charlie's school, some of George's old work buddies, and some other various people were called to testify on George's behalf.  
  
The case was coming to a close and things weren't looking to good for Charlie. Suddenly, he heard his name called.  
  
He looked up at the judge. No...they weren't doing what he thought they were doing...they couldn't be...  
  
"Would you mind coming up to the stand, please?"  
  
Yes...they were...  
  
He groaned and stood up, sending a panicked look to Mr. Smith.  
  
Kevin Smith patted him on the arm and wished him luck. Kevin didn't know if Charlie was ready...  
  
Gulping and sending one last glance at his lawyer and his old coach, Charlie sat down at the stand.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the creepy guy asked.  
  
Charlie sat there for a second. "Uh...yeah..." he said quietly. "I guess."  
  
Kevin slapped his forehead.  
  
When the creepy man gave him an evil look, Charlie cowered in his seat. "Yes, I do."  
  
The creepy turned away and gave the floor to George's evil lawyer.  
  
Charlie gulped again. He felt that threat of imminent doom hovering over his head again...  
  
"Charlie Conway..." the lawyer said, clasping his hand tightly behind his back. "Would you consider yourself a kid who stays out of trouble?"  
  
Charlie blinked. He was about to open his mouth but then stopped and closed it again. Would he?  
  
Charlie gave him a skeptical look. "Is that a trick question?"  
  
George's lawyer let out a fake laugh. "No, no. It's very simple. Not a trick question at all. Would you consider yourself a relatively good kid, or are you more of a troublemaker?" the lawyer said again.  
  
"Umm..." Charlie said. "I guess I would consider myself a relatively good kid." He said, still giving the lawyer a suspicious look.  
  
"So you are rarely in trouble?" the lawyer questioned with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Uh..." the boy said, not knowing what to say. He got in trouble pretty often, but he didn't tend to think of himself as a 'troublemaker.'  
  
"We're waiting." The lawyer said.  
  
Tightening his lips defiantly, Charlie let out a sigh. "Um, I guess. I mean, I'm not perfect-" Charlie started, still wary.  
  
"Ah, but it says here that you ran away just a few weeks ago. Why did you do that?" the man asked, referring to a file in his hand.  
  
Charlie cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "If you already knew the answer, why did you ask me? I mean, c'mon. You obviously don't like me very much."  
  
Gordon had to stifle a snort. Leave it up to Charlie to ask something like that...  
  
George's lawyer tightened his lips as his grip on the file stiffened. He was about to reply, but decided to continue questioning instead. "It also says here that you held at a station for stealing?" the man asked.  
  
"Totally wasn't my fault! I didn't even do it; the cashier guy just didn't like me." Charlie said, sending a glare towards Bob The Cashier who was sitting at the back. He had decided to stay for the rest of the trial, though his questioning was already done.  
  
"Hm...interesting." the fancy lawyer said with arched eyebrows.  
  
Charlie sat back in the seat. That wasn't fair...even his father had known Charlie didn't really do it...  
  
"How can they keep that on the record when it had already been decided that I hadn't done it?' Charlie asked suspiciously.  
  
The lawyer's eye twitched. "I'm asking the questions here. You're just answering them."  
  
Charlie just struggled to keep his mouth shut. Something about being on the stand gave him that little boost of confidence...  
  
That seemed to satisfy the lawyer's need for control. "Alright then. Moving on. Is it true that your mother was killed only three months ago?" the lawyer continued.  
  
The color in Charlie's face drained at that question. He felt his throat go dry and his composure stiffen.  
  
"Yes." He said, unable to keep the sad, yet mildly bitter, tone out of his voice.  
  
"I see. So it would be safe to say that you're relatively distraught?" the lawyer asked. Gordon had to restrain himself from going up there and strangling the man...  
  
Charlie's jaw tightened. "Yeah, something like that." He snapped.  
  
"I see. And is it true that you did not have a very close relationship with your father prior to your mother's death?" the lawyer questioned.  
  
"That's true." Charlie answered. The lawyer was standing in between Charlie and Kevin, so Charlie couldn't see his own lawyer motioning for him to expand on that answer.  
  
George's lawyer clasped his hands behind his back again and began pacing back and forth slowly. "I've been informed that you never really settled into your school." He continued.  
  
Charlie adverted his gaze, looking at the stand. "We didn't get along very well..." he said quietly.  
  
"Really? Why is that?" The Lawyer Who Chelsea Was Too Lazy To Name asked. (Whoa, that totally ruined the mood...sorry about that.)  
  
Charlie shrugged. He refused to look up again. The subjects were getting more and more personal...more dangerous...  
  
"Well, many children in your situation may feel the need to get attention. Whether it be negative or not. Were you doing this all just for attention?" the lawyer asked, trying to gain eye contact with Charlie.  
  
But Charlie was doing everything in his power to avoid contact. "N-no." he replied shakily, just above a whisper.  
  
"No? No? Well earlier when we questioned your teachers and Dr. Anne Proctor, they said you claimed these bruises were not, indeed, caused by your father. So were you lying then, or are you lying now?" the man asked, hoping the boy would answer to his benefit. It had been a dangerous question and he had gone out on a limb...he knew his client was at fault, but it wasn't his job to give justice. It was his job to win the case.  
  
Charlie took in a sharp breath and adverted his gaze to the floor again. Not a good question...not a good question...  
  
"Umm..." he said shakily.  
  
He could feel everyone's stares on him. He gulped and took in a shaky breath.  
  
The lawyer stopped his pacing and paused in front to Charlie, staring at him with anticipation.  
  
"Well?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"I-" he said before, closing his mouth again. His throat was dry and he was getting increasingly nervous. He didn't know what to say. He could feel his father's threatening gaze penetrating the air between them. He could always feel the hopeful stare of his lawyer, Mr. Smith. "Umm..." What was he gonna say? He was under oath...  
  
Without meaning to, he found his gaze shift over to his father for a brief second. Or what was supposed to be a brief second...  
  
George held his gaze, despite Charlie's effort to look away. He couldn't make himself do it...he didn't know what he was going to do. His dad was giving him a look that said 'you are so getting it when I win this.'  
  
The problem Charlie was finding was that it was a trick question. If he said he had lied before, they couldn't trust his word. But they could also say that if he said he had been lying a few moments ago, then it would be lying under oath AND just flat-out lying. This just wasn't working...  
  
He was trapped.  
  
"Just answer the question. Were you, or were you not, lying to them?" the lawyer persisted.  
  
When they realized he wasn't going to answer, the judge sighed. "Just move on to the next question. It doesn't seem he is going to answer."  
  
Wow, that's all he had to do? Not answer?  
  
The fancy lawyer let out a groan. "No further questions, Your Honor." The man said before sitting down.  
  
The judge turned to Charlie's lawyer. "Mr. Smith, would you like to question your client before we begin closing statements and turn it over to the jury?" the judge asked.  
  
"Yes, Your Honor." Kevin Smith said, standing up and giving Charlie the closest thing to a comforting smile as he could.  
  
Kevin approached the stand. "Charlie, I understand that you've had a hard day and I know it's been tough. So I will make this simple. You need to answer this question truthfully." Kevin said to Charlie, his eyes pleading. "Did your father, or did he not, beat you? Has he been abusive in ANY way?"  
  
Charlie took in a sharp breath again and bit his lip.  
  
"Just answer this one question Charlie. Then you won't have to answer any more. Just please, answer the question truthfully." Mr. Smith said again.  
  
Charlie nodded and turned his gaze stiffly to the floor. He could tell his father was trying to pull the 'look into my eyes and lie to them' thing he had done before...  
  
He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He had to do this...maybe he could actually get away...maybe it might work...  
  
Maybe...  
  
Charlie opened his eyes again and looked Kevin in the eyes. Charlie's eyes were starting to water. "Yeah. Yeah, he did." Charlie said in small voice, his voice cracking.  
  
A few whispers erupted in the room. Bombay and Ms. Jackson each smiled to themselves. Now they were getting somewhere...  
  
Kevin's nodded, giving Charlie a thankful, proud look. His face said 'good job,' as he said, "No further questions, Your Honor."  
  
George glowered...the little brat...  
  
Charlie bit his lip. Had he done the right thing?  
  
"Come on Charlie." Mr. Smith said.  
  
Charlie nodded and got off the stand, looking at his feet in order to avoid his father's piercing glare.  
  
The boy let out a breath as he leaned back into the wooden chair once he sat down, crossing his arms on the table and burying his face in them. He was just glad he didn't have to stay up there anymore...  
  
"Alright then. Closing statements?" the judge said as the two lawyers recited their closing statements for the jury.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It had been awhile since the jury had disappeared into the room to discuss the verdict. Charlie was growing increasingly nervous. Had his confession even changed anything? What if they still lost and he still had to live with his father? What if it hadn't been enough?  
  
Man, would that bite...  
  
Charlie was biting his lip and staring off into space. He could hardly believe he had done that...  
  
What had he been thinking?  
  
There was no way they could win...oh man, he was in so much trouble when he got home.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"AH! What the-" he yelled, whipping around. Kevin jumped back.  
  
"Whoa, sorry kid. Didn't mean to scare you there..." he said.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes as his heartbeat gradually slowed back to a normal pace. "Geez, I nearly had a heart attack..." Charlie said after a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I know it was hard, but we're proud of you. We were worried there for a moment that you might not tell." Mr. Smith said.  
  
Charlie gave him a fake smile, though he was thinking to himself sarcastically, 'Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm glad to know you have so faith in me.'  
  
"No problem." Charlie said before turning back around, his fake smile fading back into the blank, staring-off-into-space expression it had been before.  
  
The boy was once again shaken out of his thoughts when the jury walked into the room, moving in a single-file line.  
  
He sat up in his seat as everyone scurried to sit back down and hear the results. Gordon Bombay crossed his fingers, Ms. Jackson wrung her hands, and Kevin Smith stared with hope.  
  
One of the jury-people handed an envelope to a man, who then passed it on to the judge.  
  
Tension was high as both parties waited to hear the verdict...  
  
The judge carefully opened it and read it over. He looked up and glanced at both sides.  
  
"After much careful thought and consideration, the jury has come to a decision." The judge began. "On charges of abuse, defendant George Conway is found..." the judge continued. Everyone unconsciously leaned forward in their seats, eyes wide as they waited... "Guilty."  
  
George slammed his fist on the table as everyone released the breath they had been holding.  
  
Kevin and Ms. Jackson each gave each other beaming smiles before jumping into big hugs.  
  
Charlie sat there, stunned. Had he...actually won?  
  
"We...won?" he asked with a dazed expression on his face. He was truly in shock.  
  
Gordon Bombay jumped up in his seat. "We won! Charlie, you're free!" Bombay said, glad he wouldn't have to see the boy suffer anymore trauma at the hands of his own father.  
  
"Case dismissed." The judge said with a light smile as he slammed down the mallet and left the room.  
  
"I'm...free?" Charlie said to himself, still in a daze. It was a concept he was having difficulty grasping. But...how come his father hadn't won? His father ALWAYS won...  
  
George Conway watched as his son sat there in shocked silence, his jaw opened ever-so-slightly in a disbelieving daze. He growled to himself and rubbed his temples. This was not how he had planned it...that was NOT how it was supposed to go. The kid was not supposed to tell the TRUTH...stupid brat...  
  
He let out a frustrated groan as he glared at his lawyer. The lawyer shrugged. "I don't know what went wrong, sir." The lawyer said.  
  
George growled...  
  
He watched as his son was led out of the room again by several pleased- looking adults.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie had yet to snap out of his trance when they walked out into the bustle of the reporters, each yelling and screaming to be talked to.  
  
After beating off several news people away with big sticks, they managed to get away to a less-crowded area.  
  
"Alright Charlie; we have that done. Now the only question is who will be your legal guardian." Ms. Jackson said. Several other Child Protective Service people had shown up as well.  
  
"If it's alright with Charlie, I almost took him when his mother died. But since Mr. Conway was his biological father, he got his way. But if Charlie doesn't mind, he could come back to Minnesota with me." Bombay said.  
  
Charlie nodded, though he was still in his little dazed moment.  
  
"Alright. Frank and I will stay with Charlie while Don and Vincent take you for a background check." Ms. Jackson said.  
  
They nodded and parted ways. Ms. Jackson and Frank walked with Charlie back to the main area. Most people were gone by now.  
  
Suddenly a man walked up. Ms. Jackson's eyes darkened. "I suggest you leave before I feel the need to call security." She said darkly to him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. I come in peace. I simply wanted to say goodbye to my son; considering I may never see him again." George said, holding up his hands in surrender.  
  
"I will see to it that you never do." She barked.  
  
Charlie turned to them, his eyes widened, and he took a few steps behind Frank.  
  
"I promise; no violence." George said, keeping his calm composure.  
  
"Yeah right! There's no way I'm letting you speak to him." Ms. Jackson said with a glare. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Look, you can supervise the conversation if you wish. There's a room right there with glass walls. You can watch intently and burst in if I do anything violent. But I won't. So there won't be any problem." He said, motioning to an empty conference room with glass walls so they could see in.  
  
"Why can't you say it here?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"It's private. I would rather it just be Charlie. But you could jump in and intervene if anything were to happen. So if you would allow me to speak to my son, then you can be on your merry way." George said.  
  
She agreed only after she was sure they would be able to supervise. She was suspicious that they weren't allowed to hear, but at least they could keep a watchful eye.  
  
Much to Charlie's distress, he followed his father into the glass-walled conference room.  
  
The two men stood there for a moment in silence, each staring the other one down.  
  
"I don't know how you did it." George said simply, yet without a congratulating tone. He was far from thrilled with the outcome.  
  
"Me neither." Charlie said, digging the toe of his shoe into the red carpet with a hint of nervousness.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Besides, those two are watching us like hawks. I couldn't do anything if I wanted to. And trust me, I do." He said, his eyes darkening slightly.  
  
Charlie gulped and nodded, thankful that Ms. Jackson insisted on watching.  
  
Charlie then looked up defiantly, feeling mildly confident knowing that his father wouldn't try anything while being watched. "Why did you even bother to say goodbye? You know you can't possibly do anymore damage than you already have." Charlie said shakily, glaring at his father.  
  
"You sure are one cocky son-of-a-gun, aren't you?" George said hotly.  
  
"You said it yourslef...they are watching us. What could you possibly do?" he asked with a glare, though it was more to reassure himself then to taunt his father. He was trying to remind himself there was nothing his father could do to him at the moment.  
  
George returned the icy glare. "You think you're out of this, don't you?" he asked with a snaky laugh.  
  
"I would assume that, yes." Charlie replied, trying to shove any thoughts that came to mind out. He couldn't help but feel controlled, even after the trial.  
  
"Well you assumed wrong. Because Charlie, no matter what you do, you can never get rid of me. I won't just disappear. You've become more dependent on me then you lead yourself to believe. You may go celebrate your little victory now, but soon enough you'll realize you can't escape." George said menacingly, keeping his voice low and even.  
  
Charlie tensed. "Y-yeah I will." He said, unconvincingly. He wasn't even convinced himself.  
  
George smirked. "You may have gotten away this time, but you'll never escape. I'll never let you go...I may never see you again, but you'll never be able to get rid of me. When you're all by yourself, you can be reminded you weren't worth it." George said threateningly, barely above a whisper as he walked out the door again.  
  
Charlie shivered and crossed his arms, being careful of his cast. He felt the words sink in as Ms. Jackson and Frank walked into the room. He clamped his mouth shut and allowed himself to be led along the way.  
  
He hated it when he knew his father was right... 


	35. Eastern Migration

Oh, oh, oh...this is far from done...IT WILL NEVER END! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
SPASH Panther- You're welcome. *smiles* Don't worry, the Ducks'll be back soon.  
  
Nebula- Thanks. I'm glad I stopped at the righ time...I was like "Okay, enough boring court stuff," and yeah. Lol...I was just tryin' to get the feel there. ^_^ I'm glad I managed to reel you in with the verdict...lol...and as evil and sadistic as I am, I don't know if I could have given him back to George. Lol. But I guess I wouldn't really put it past me either. ^_^ And as for the story ending, there was a time when this would be where I ended it. George goes to jail, Charlie goes home, and they all live happily ever after. But then I thought "Nah, I think I'll torture him some more." Lol...*evil cackle* It will NEVER END! BWAHAHAHA! *clears throat* Um...yeah. ^_^ Yes, I had to keep George up to par with his evilness. ^_^ Thanks for the feedback, as always! ^_^  
  
Angel Spirit- It totally agree; there's nothin' like an angsty Charlie fic! ^_^ He's just so dang-freakin' lovable! *gets quiet for a moment* Ummm...heh...hehehe...I promise a happy ending, but we still have a long way to go. It won't end for AT LEAST ten chapters. More than ten chapters actually, but I don't know how much more. It will end happily, but I've gotta milk it for all it's worth...lol...I just hope ya can stick with me through it. ^_^  
  
Katie- Lol, *hugs Katie* Thanks for another lovely review. And you'll get to see what happens...man, this'll never end...lol...I must be dramtic and unpredictable! Whoo-ha!  
  
Banksiesbabe- *dances to the da, na, na, na, NA* Heehee...I can hear it in my head too. *smiles* Yes, Charlie's goin' home soon...but me, being myself, must be unpredictable...so I hope people still enjoy it. I have been known to over-so it...lol...^_^ Late for your bus? Lol...sorry. ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClue.aka.Drama-Queen- Yes, it shall be happy...for at least a breif moment. ^_^ *Charlie's smiles REAL big and takes the hockey stick, stroking it lovingly as he mutters 'My preecciiiooouuusss' under his breath* o.O...Heh...yes, Charlie thanks you for the gift. Oh oh, this isn't the end, my friend. *smiles* We've got a long way to go...^_^  
  
Chorins- Sorry for the lackage of Charlie angst. It's returning, I assure you. We have MANY chapters of angst ahead of us. Hardcore angst (I'd like to think it is, at least...lol) so don't worry. Don't fret! ^_^ Lol...I'm okay now...*giggles and looks up sleave* Yep, lots of angst hiding there. *grins* Hehe...okay...I'm done now, I promise. ^_^ Yes, I guess great minds think alike. I was thinking about maybe making George a thing later on...I haven't decided quite yet. And I did actually consider the kidnapping thing. ^_^ I still might do something like that, but if I do, it'll have to be FAR into the future, because I have many things in between. Lol...But I'll definitely keep it in mind. *grins*...*Charlie smiles and eats the cookie, still petting the hockey stick given to him by Dogder*..Hm. Strange, warped little child, ain't he? *pets his head* But we still love him. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Sloane- Lol...umm...uh oh. *shifty eyes* You don't like depressed Charlie? *frantically flips through script*...*silence* Uh oh...umm...that could pose as a problem. *nods* Yep. Heh...*smiles* Anyway. Don't worry, the Ducks are on their way! And please don't abandon me because of depressed Charlie! *sobs and clutches at Sloane's feet* Please don't leave me! *breaks down crying* Then I'll be sad!  
  
Rach- Cool! My computer chair is boring and hard. Lol...^_^ Well, Spaghettios are good, just for the record. Lol...^_^ It should a sin to go through life with Spaghettios...^_^ Hehehe...yes! Our little sideline convo it just spectacular! *grins* It's beautiful. *smiles* Oh, it will be very angsty. Very, very angsty. Well, at least *I* think it's angsty...and LIZ thinks it's angsty (I bounce my ideas off her and tell her my plans), so I'm hoping you guys like it too. I kind of basing SOME of Charlie's feelings and actions on a friend of mine who went through a rough time. So yeah...^_^ I'm trying to make it as realistic as I possibly can. Aw, no more Doritos, you say? How sad. *eyes widen* Ooh, chocolate cake? Sounds yummy! ^_^ *sips yummy Coke from pretty red can* I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Chroni- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Liz- Why thank you! ^_^ And no shame, I couldn't think of anything to say in yours either...lol...have fun doin' biology! *cough*...Lol...^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Mighty Ducks. Never have, and I probably never will...  
  
-Chapter 35-  
  
Charlie watched as all his belongings were carried out of the house.  
  
He was free.  
  
He was REALLY free...  
  
He felt a presence appear behind him. Charlie bit his lip as a hand clamped gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Charlie." Gordon said softly.  
  
Charlie continued staring at the house blankly. He hadn't even been given the chance to say goodbye to Jesse...  
  
Charlie bit his lip and nodded stiffly. Surprisingly, the boy felt absolutely nothing. No surging excitement about going home. No over- whelming relief of getting away from his father. Nothing.  
  
The boy turned away from the house and crossed his arms, looking at the green grass below his black converse clad feet. Gordon took this as a sign that the teenager was ready, so he began walking to the rented car. He would drive them to the airport to fly home while the people took care of his stuff. It would take a few days for the stuff to catch up, but it would have to work. Charlie had only a carry-on bag full of clothes and other necessitates to get him through a few days.  
  
Charlie slowly walked after the older man. He felt uncomfortable, for some reason. He had been given the choice between staying with his old hockey coach and going into foster care. Naturally, he chose to stay with Gordon Bombay. But for some reason, as he sat in the leather front seat, he could have felt closer to a complete stranger.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
They had been driving for about ten minutes before Gordon allowed himself to think.  
  
Bombay had begun to notice the distance Charlie had created between them. It baffled him, and he couldn't figure out why the air was less-than- comfortable. The ex-peewee hockey coach was finding it difficult to figure the kid out. When he had left Minnesota, the boy had appeared as if he would have given a lung to stay. However, he was less than enthused about going back.  
  
He watched Charlie out of the corner of his eye. Still staring out the window.  
  
Gordon knew better then to ask Charlie what had happened between him and his father. Yes, Bombay had a good idea...but there was no telling. Bombay knew that asking Charlie would only upset both of them even more. The coach was just relieved Charlie was safe from whatever harm had been evident in the house of George Conway.  
  
They soon arrived at the airport. Gordon cut the engine and took care of getting the car turned in. Charlie stepped out of the car, leaning against the doorway. However, Gordon stayed in the car for a moment to make a phone call.  
  
Soon enough, Gordon joined him as they began their trek to the plane.  
  
It would be a long trip home...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Julie ran down the hallway, swinging open the door so hard it nearly fell off of its hinges. "GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" she yelled, out of breath. She leaned up against the door, panting.  
  
Adam, Guy, Fulton, Russ, and Kenny looked up from their game of cards.  
  
"What, Julie? Where's the fire?" Adam asked, placing down another card on their makeshift card table.  
  
"You'll never guess who called." She said, bubbling with pent up excitement.  
  
"The president?" Russ asked, trying to see Adam's cards.  
  
Julie rolled her eyes melodramatically. "Nooo!"  
  
They seemed to think this over. "Ummm...Brad Pitt?" Connie asked from her place on the bed. Julie hadn't even noticed her there before.  
  
Julie took a calming breath. "No..." she gave them an annoyed look. "Try again."  
  
They all went into deep, profound thought. "Some really famous rock band begging for me and Portman to join?" Fulton joked, just to get a rise out of Julie.  
  
"GRRRR!!!!!" Julie growled loudly, gripping her hair. "NOOOOOO!!!!!! NO NO NO! BOMBAY called. And now I know asking you to guess WHY would be a wasted, futile attempt. So I will tell you." she said, pausing for the dramatic effect.  
  
They all leaned forward. Except Russ, who was STILL trying to see Adam's cards.  
  
"Why? Why'd he call?" Connie asked, crossing her legs Indian-style, her eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
Julie's lips curled into a smile. "He got Charlie." Every one of their jaws dropped. "He's bringing him home now as we speak."  
  
"Wha...really?" Connie asked, speechless.  
  
"He's really bringing him home? Charlie's really coming back?" Adam asked, completely taken off guard.  
  
"Yeah, Coach said that Charlie be back enrolled back in school by tomorrow. He's really back." Julie nearly squealed, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.  
  
"Awesome! We gotta tell the others! I can't wait until he gets here. It's been what, one and a half, two months since we saw him? I wonder how he's been..." Fulton said as they all began to call the other Ducks in a frenzy, announcing the return of their long-lost Captain.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie stared blankly at the people swarming around him as Gordon led them through the mob surrounding the plane exit. He could hear a voice say over the intercom, 'Thank you for flying American Express...'  
  
He glanced down at the sling incasing his arm. He wondered how long it would be before the stupid thing would come off...  
  
Charlie hoped none of the Ducks would ask what had happened...not that he believed that would be the case, it was just a little wishful thinking.  
  
Soon enough, Charlie found himself in another rental car on the way to his Coach's house. He stared out the window again, thinking about the last thing his father said to him...  
  
'You may have gotten away this time, but you'll never escape. I'll never let you go...I may never see you again, but you'll never be able to get rid of me. When you're all by yourself, you can be reminded you weren't worth it.'  
  
Charlie shivered and brought his knees to his chest, holding his bag tightly in his lap.  
  
Gordon saw this. "You okay?' he asked.  
  
Charlie nodded, not removing his glance from the passing trees and buildings outside his window. He rested his head against he window, a blank, vacated look appearing in his eyes. He tightened his grip around his knees and allowed his head to bump gently against the glass window.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, he still was having problems trusting his old Coach. The image of a father figure, in Charlie's mind, had been brutally shattered over the past three months. Coupling that with Charlie's insecurity about being abandoned again did not help at all. In fact, it only fed fuel to the fire.  
  
It wasn't long before the car came to a stop in front of Gordon's apartment. He was working on getting a house in the area so Charlie could stay close, but it took several months for the process to be completed. He had started around the time Charlie was taken to Montana, so within the end of the month they would be in a real house.  
  
Charlie opened the door and got out, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Gordon got out and locked the car behind him, beckoning Charlie to follow him. The boy obeyed, following his Coach up a set of stairs and down the hall.  
  
As soon as Gordon had unlocked the door, he showed Charlie to his room. It was a decent sized room and had a window on the side. It was definitely closer to what Charlie was comfortable with. The big open space of his father's house had made him feel uneasy.  
  
Charlie slung his bag down on the bed and sat down. It felt so weird to be back in Minnesota...back to the life used to have...  
  
As if nothing had ever happened...  
  
The only problem was it had happened...But the Ducks didn't what 'it' was. Charlie wasn't looking forward to that conversation...  
  
He lay down on his bed and wrapped his arms around the bag, resting his head on the single white pillow. His life was a mess...a complete mess. Sure, he got gotten away from his dad. Sure, he was living with the one person he had wanted to only a few short months ago. Sure, life should be great and dandy again...but for some reason, it wasn't. He wasn't happy.  
  
He tightened his muscles and closed his eyes. Even after all his coach had done, Charlie couldn't make himself trust him again. Deep down, Charlie knew he had no reason to be untrusting, but he could hardly help it. Father figures just weren't the most endearing things to Charlie at the moment...  
  
The boy listened to Gordon as the man walked around in the living room, talking on the phone. Charlie absently wondered what he was talking about.  
  
Suddenly, Charlie heard a knock at his door. He lazily opened one eye and saw Gordon Bombay's face peek out from behind the door. "You going to sleep?" Gordon asked.  
  
Charlie nodded.  
  
"Okay. I just thought I'd see how you were doing before heading on to bed myself. You ready for school in the morning?" the man asked Charlie.  
  
Charlie nodded again, looking down at the sheets emotionlessly. School...he did NOT want to go to school...  
  
"Alright...see you in the morning Charlie." Gordon said softly, closing the door behind him.  
  
Charlie nodded again, closing his eyes as he felt a few tears threatening to form. What he would give for his mom to be back...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Charlie! Charlie, time to get up!" Gordon called as he fixed his tie.  
  
Charlie groaned and snuggled deeper into his covers. He really didn't want to go to school. It would be the first time in a long time since he had seen the Ducks...  
  
He cautiously opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he tried to adjust to the sunlight pouring in from the window.  
  
He sat up, rubbing his blue eyes as he grabbed his sling from the bedside table. He then opened up his bag and grabbed a pair of jeans, boxers, and a navy blue shirt. Then came the toothbrush, toothpaste and brush.  
  
In a zombie-like trance, Charlie timidly opened his door, making his way to the bathroom.  
  
Once there, he closed the door behind him and undressed quickly before jumping in the shower, putting a plastic bag over his cast to keep it from getting wet. Within a few minutes, he got back out and dried off. He threw on his clothes and towel-dried his hair. Luckily his hair partially covered the cut on his forehead. That wouldn't be a very pleasant conversation either...Maybe they wouldn't notice...  
  
Charlie quickly brushed his teeth and took a look in the mirror. He looked semi-presentable. He looked better then he felt; that was for sure. Charlie wasn't positive if he could pull off the unbreakable, in-control captain act today. It would be worth a try, though he seriously doubted they wouldn't catch on.  
  
Then again, they may not even notice...they didn't notice last time something happened. They hadn't noticed the time before the funeral...Maybe he wouldn't have to pretend to be in-control. Maybe they would be too ingrained in the fact that he was supposed to always be in-control, that they wouldn't even notice anything was wrong...  
  
He removed the plastic bag from his casted arm and put on his sling. There was no way they would miss THAT. But he could actually tell them the truth. He would tell them he didn't want to talk about it. Then, hopefully, they would drop it. He wouldn't even have to lie.  
  
Charlie ran the hand of his uninjured arm through his partially wet, curly hair. This day would NOT be easy. 


	36. Avoidence is the Key

Yes, you people will finally get to see some more other-Duck action. Yes, it does live in me...somewhere. The attention of Ducks other than Charlie actually are in existence within my little bubble of life...Shocking, isn't it? I remember people saying they wanted more Ducks so at least the beginning of the chapter is gearing more around the Ducks reaction to Charlie's return, rather than Charlie's reaction to them.  
  
Gasp, this is shocking. Adam is showing up more and more in the fic. o.O...Only Liz would understand why this is a shocking concept. But the little guy's really growing on me. ^_^ I can hardly help it...  
  
You should all thank Catherine The Hacky-Sack. She inspired me to write. *holds up orange, blue, green, and red colored hacky-sack for all to see* Everyone, this is Catherine. *Catherine The Hacky-Sack sits motionless* She's a little shy. I won her from Putt-Putt the other day. My friend Abby won Lorraine, and my friend Becca won Babs. Babs is Chad The Hacky-Sack's sister. Chad died. It's very tragic. Chad used to belong to Abby, but then he was brutally murdered. My friend Zane was playing hacky-sack with Chad and broke him. We all cried. But that's okay; his memory lives on through Catherine, Babs, and Lorraine. Let's have a moment of silence for Chad The Hacky-Sack...*Catherine is still motionless*  
  
Okay, that was totally pointless, so I'm very sorry. Lol...I just had an impulse to share the story of Chad and the Hacky-Sacks with you. ^_^ I had an urge to be weird. ^_^ But Catherine, Babs, Lorraine and Chad do exist! But Chad The Hacky-Sack IS dead, so it was all a true story. Lol, but you don't care, so I shall allow you to start the REAL story...^_^  
  
Angel Spirit- I'm glad you don't mind my continuing. ^_^ And I'm glad you enjoyed the Julie part. ^_^ And as for the last part, I would have NO objection to you writing a Charlie angst fic. *smiles* Lol...but I'll update anyway. ^_^  
  
Nebula- Sorry to keep disappointing you...lol...I'm kinda on a slump with "One Way Ticket," and I'm dreadfully sorry...I'm just really on a roll with what I wanna do with this. It's a rare time that I actually know what I'm doing! Lol...Yeah...I guess Bombay is getting the short end of the stick; but I have a plan here. Even if it involves Charlie being a twitty little butthead. Lol...But yeah, I can understand while you feel bad for Bombay...Lol...I'm glad you liked the little Duck bit...I work in patterns...lol...make'm happy, make'm sad...lol...they are but my little puppets...lol...I'm feelin' sorry for them when they find out Charlie isn't "Charlie" anymore...and heck, I WROTE it that way! Lol...I'm glad you thought Russ tryin' to see Adam's cards was funny. Really, it makes me feel more confident...lol...I'm always scared I can't do humor or no one'll catch it...or won't think it's funny...and then I'll feel stupid. Lol...^_^ And I have noticed the story is getting kinda heavy and serious. o.O Lol...and I'm trying with the other story's update; I just really cannot make myself be satisfied with anything I write for that stupid chapter! Lol...but I'm sure something'll come to me...or I'll just post something anyway...lol...whichever comes first.  
  
Banksiesbabe- Sorry for leaving you in suspense. ^_^  
  
Chroni- ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, and here's your update.  
  
Katie- I'm glad you understand where I'm coming from with this. I was afraid people wouldn't. o.O Lol...Yes, Charlie has changed quite a bit...lol...and this could very well go up to fifty chapters. In fact, I'm sure it will. It's a dang-freakin' novel! Lol....this is BY FAR the longest thing I have ever written, so I'm growing VERY emotionally attached to it. ^_^ Thanks again for reviewing! ^_~ Love ya lots!  
  
Rachel- Heehee...Yes, where for art thou Spaghettios? Lol.I have had a very Shakespeare-filled week.We're reading Romeo and Juliet in Pre-AP English and reading Othello in Theater. Or, we STARTED Othello in Theater. But then we started watching the movie "Hamlet" with Mel Gibson, so we're gonna finish that before continuing Othello. Not that I'm complaining...Hamlet is actually relatively interesting, minus all the weird-speak that they used back then that Chelsea has difficulty understanding. ^_^ And Chelsea likes to talk in third person occasionally. *smiles and nods* It's the truth. *shakes head* Anyway...I kinda got off-topic there. ^_^ Aw, thanks so much! *hugs* I'm glad you think it's realistic. I'm really trying to think what he would do, how he would behave, etc...I have put a LOT of thought into this. Lol...and I'm also glad you approve of my keeping George in Charlie's mind. It just seems to me like that's not something that would just magically disappear. Crazy psycho or not, George was his dad and Charlie was with him for an extended period of time. Lol. Thanks so much for the review! It really made me feel good about my story; I was having doubts there for awhile.  
  
Liz- Yes, Charlie has escaped George! Whee-hee! And I'm glad you liked the little Julie part. ^_^ I figured you would. I had so much fun writing it. It's nice to get my humor fix out of the way before it gets super-angsty again. You know what I'm talking about. ^_^ Don't ya? Yep, because you've read it all. Lol... ^_^ I'm glad you liked the rock band and Brad Pitt lines. ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Yes, he does appreciate the new hockey stick. And I will be sure to moderate his Lord of the Rings watching habits. Lol...I guess he's not so much SCARED anymore, but he isn't exactly peppy either. Lol...and there's no shame in watching a lot of Dawson's Creek episodes...I do it obsessively quite often. ^_^ Lol...Thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks...yet...  
  
-Chapter 36-  
  
Julie stood with the other Ducks as they hung out around the Eden Hall Academy courtyard. Finals were a mere two weeks away and she was ready for them. Most of the other Ducks, excluding Adam and Kenny, couldn't say that for themselves. However, their last game had already passed, so Coach was more lenient on their practices. More study time for those who were ill prepared. Not that they would use that time for studying or anything...  
  
She watched as Portman honed in on a poor, unsuspecting female. She felt sorry for the girl. At least the guy knew better then to try her or Connie. He knew that he would be maimed and left for dead...  
  
"Julie? Did you finish your Algebra 2 homework?" Ken Wu asked her as he walked over. Only Julie, Ken, and Adam were taking Algebra 2, so they often got together to work on it. Everyone else was taking Algebra 1. It was safe to say the three freshmen were over-achievers.  
  
"Yeah. It was pretty tough, though. But with all the excitement about Charlie I nearly forgot. Once I got back to my dorm, I saw my backpack lying on the ground and remembered the homework. I was up until nearly two o'clock working on it." she said, glancing around for any sign of Charlie.  
  
"No kidding. I wonder how Bombay did it, though. Charlie's dad didn't look like the type to relent easily." The Asian boy said, joining Julie in her search.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. He was a real prick." Julie said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Her glance slowly drifted to the rest of the Ducks.  
  
"Averman...what are you doing?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"I'm being a monkey!" Averman said as he swung upside down from the tree by his legs. He was dangling freely, held up only by his legs hooked around the branch.  
  
"You oughtta get down from there. You wouldn't want to fall down and break your neck." Goldberg said, licking his fingers as an indication that he was finished with his chocolate-donut breakfast.  
  
"Yes, that would be a tragedy. Then who would annoy us?" Russ asked jokingly.  
  
Averman continued being a monkey until Adam walked up to the group and rolled his eyes. "Averman, get down from there. If security caught you, they might suspend you for damaging the tree. Or they might sue you for ripping off a leaf. Or they might maim you for breaking a branch."  
  
Averman pouted and swung himself up, grabbed the branch, and unhooked his legs, dropping down to the ground semi-gracefully.  
  
"Heh, you would know Banksie. Have you been swinging upside down from trees lately? Is this personal experience you speak from?" Russ said jokingly, and Adam jabbed him in the side.  
  
"Shuttup." Adam said, though he was smiling.  
  
Fulton silenced them. "Hey guys, look." He said, pointing as a car drove up.  
  
Everyone instantly snapped into attention as they followed Fulton's gaze.  
  
The smile on Julie's face grew as she realized whose car it was...  
  
Suddenly Charlie stepped out of the car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He said something to Bombay before the car drove off. For some reason, something seemed...different. But Julie couldn't quite put a finger on it.  
  
He turned towards them and gave them a half smile. Julie could tell his heart wasn't in it, though she couldn't figure out why. Her smile faded slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice.  
  
They all ran over to him, despite his lack of enthusiasm. Julie wondered if she was the only one who noticed something was wrong...  
  
When Julie exchanged a look with Adam, she saw he had noticed the same thing she had. They shared a look that said 'we should find out what's wrong' before joining in on the festivities.  
  
Fulton was the first to mention the sling. "Dude, what happened to your arm?" he asked, eyeing the blue sling and cast with question.  
  
"Long story. I don't really wanna get into it right now." Charlie said with a shrug. Hopefully that would be enough.  
  
Most shrugged it off while Julie and Adam exchanged another look.  
  
"Well, we should probably get on to class." Charlie said, putting his non- casted hand in his pocket and glancing at the school building.  
  
"Yeah, well it's great to have ya back, Conway." Russ sat, patting Charlie's arm before leaving for class.  
  
Charlie nodded, resisting a flinch that threatened to occur.  
  
Most of the others took off for class as well, each informing Charlie that they were glad he was back.  
  
'Yeah...great to be back...' he thought unenthusiastically to himself as he trudged off to class. 'Like they really care...'  
  
Adam and Julie sighed and parted ways, Julie taking off with Connie while Adam attempted to catch up to Charlie.  
  
"Charlie! Wait up!" Banks called after Charlie as he moved past a fellow student.  
  
Charlie pretended he couldn't hear him over the noise of the crowd. He wasn't in the mood to hear the profound thoughts of Adam Banks at the moment...  
  
"Hey, wait up! I know you can hear me Charlie!" Adam said, struggling to get through a group of students standing in front of the entrance to Eden Hall. When he discovered he couldn't go THROUGH them, he decided to go AROUND them. "Charlie!"  
  
Charlie stopped and closed his eyes, letting out a breath. Might as well. The guy was pretty persistent...  
  
It wasn't too long before Adam had caught up. "Took you long enough...what was with the whole 'let's ignore Adam while he's trying to talk to you' thing?" Adam asked.  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows innocently. "I didn't hear you."  
  
Adam cocked a skeptical eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm sure you didn't."  
  
When Charlie gave him a shrug and ceased his protests, Adam sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sorry. I guess I was just getting-" Adam started his apology.  
  
"Hey, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I really have to get to class. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day back...see ya around Adam." Charlie said with a dismissive shrug as he turned to walk off.  
  
Adam stood there in slight shock. Charlie hadn't even let him finish his apology...  
  
The blonde boy watched as his friend cut through crowds, in far too big a hurry to get to class. Why was Charlie avoiding him?  
  
He let out a sigh and proceeded to rub his temples again. This was not what he had expected from the return of his best friend...  
  
With a dejected frown, Adam weaved his way through the crowd, forgetting the fact that it would be hard for Charlie to avoid him when they both had the same first period class...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie walked through the door to his first period class and trudged over to his seat. He sat down and unceremoniously plopped the bag onto the floor, laying his head on the desk. Why couldn't Adam just be like everyone else and leave him alone?  
  
He let out a sigh and propped his head up on his hand, staring blankly forward.  
  
He saw the door open and a certain tall, blonde, recently-shrugged-off boy walked in the door.  
  
Charlie groaned, muttering obscenities under his breath as he laid his head back on the desk. He really didn't want to deal with this right now...  
  
When he did look up, he saw Adam give him a look that said there would be some explaining to do after class; or at least as soon as Adam could back him into a corner and morph into evil-Adam-who-won't-let-you-go-until-you- explain-your-actions-to-him-in-great-detail.  
  
That Adam was really scary...  
  
And bordering on obsessive-compulsive...  
  
Letting out another groan, Charlie looked up at the teacher who had just begun class. This would be a long day...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"...and your homework is to do pages 167 and 168; #1-20 evens on both. Class dismissed." The teacher said, releasing her students from the first period of the day.  
  
Charlie quickly gathered his things and began heading for the door. He was hoping to beat Adam out of the classroom.  
  
Almost there...so close...just a few more feet...  
  
"Charlie."  
  
Darn...so close...yet so far away...  
  
Charlie stopped, pivoting on his heels to face Adam. He knew couldn't get away with it when they were a few feet away from each other. Charlie knew that Adam knew he wasn't THAT hard of hearing.  
  
"Look, Adam. Really, as much as I would LOVE to talk, I can't. I need to get to class. So before we start any form of a lecture, I thought I might save you the breath. Maybe at lunch." Charlie said, internally wincing at his own cold tone. That had come out meaner than he had intended...  
  
Adam furrowed his eyebrows. He was about to say something when Charlie turned back around to leave.  
  
Adam's mouth tightened. "Charlie..." he said sternly, walking after Charlie.  
  
However, Charlie only quickened his pace. He knew he couldn't deal with whatever Adam had to say...even Adam had his point of tolerance, and Charlie figured that might have crossed it...  
  
He roughly bumped shoulders with someone as he jerked through the crowd.  
  
"Watch it, Duck," came the self-righteous voice of a person Charlie had hoped never to see, or hear, again...  
  
Charlie tightened his lips and kept going, refusing to acknowledge the condescending undertone intended in that statement.  
  
He felt a hand grip his shoulder. Shrugging it off, he attempted to continue on his way. He had way too much pent up anger to allow himself into an argument. It might get a little messy...  
  
"I was talking to you." the voice said, whipping Charlie around.  
  
Charlie glowered at him, the two captains staring each other down. "What do you want Riley?"  
  
Rick Riley smirked. "Oh, I just wanted to have a nice friendly conversation with you, Captain Duck. Is that so hard to comprehend?"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes, jerking his shoulder from under Riley's hand. "Yeah, it kinda is."  
  
"Hm, I guess you're actually right this time. I don't want to attempt a nice, friendly conversation with you. I just wanted to know why you thought that I would ignore the fact you rudely bumped into me. Without even a little apology. That's very rude, you know." Riley said, the smirk fading into a glare.  
  
Charlie glanced at the floor, not wanting to answer. He just looked up to Riley for a moment before silently walking off. He couldn't handle confrontation right now...  
  
Despite Riley's protests, Charlie managed to slip away unharmed. Though Charlie was sure that wasn't Riley's original plan.  
  
He quietly slipped into his next period class; for once he was relieved none of the Ducks were in it with him... 


	37. False Alarm

Whee! I think this chapter breaks 100,000 words! Whoo-hoop-dee-doo!  
  
Heh, Charlie is having a wee-bit of an attitude problem, I know. But I'm hoping I can manage to explain it enough throughout the chapters. I don't know if I'm doing a good job at clueing you in on Charlie's little issues...o.O And remember, whenever it is focusing on Charlie, it's kind of from Charlie P.O.V. So what he thinks influences the way the scene is portrayed. Just thought I'd mention that. ^_^  
  
I'm beginning to wonder if I have some disease that causes me to draw things out longer when I write them. They go by so much quicker in my brain...o.O...if only I could plant all the things that go on in my brain into the computer, the updates would be much quicker. ^_^  
  
Nebula- Thank you for your sympathy. Catherine and I appreciate your condolences on Chad's behalf. ^_^ Yes! At least is an update. Lol...I guess I'm putting my all into this one, so it makes it difficult to focus on anything else. Lol. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the appearance of the other Ducks as well as Averman hanging from a tree. ^_^ I could see it too. Yep. All the abuse is for Charlie, I'm afraid. And I'm sad to say that Evil Incarnation Charlie is getting very comfortable right where he is. We could be here for awhile. Lol...after all, I do have to fill out my 40+ chapters worth of Charlie angst. Lol...and I'm sorry for the whole 'ignoring Adam' bit. I figured you were an Adam fan. I know Adam was trying to help (because well, I wrote it ^_^) but you see, Charlie doesn't see things our way. ^_^ Lol...but I'm trying to stay true to my story. It makes me sad to write out scenes where Charlie is being stubborn. It takes me awhile, but I gotta stick to my plan. ^_^ It's hard for me to get the story across the way it is in my head. Hehehe, I guess Charlie comes across a lot worse on the computer screen then he does in my head. ^_^ Maybe it's because I am making him act the way I think he would feel, and I'm slightly biased. ^_^ It's also good to here that I still managed to surprise you. ^_^ I'm proud of myself; a Riley encounter with NO BLOOD! Shocking, I know. ^_^ I'm happy that you liked the update, and I hope you like this one too. And try not to hate Charlie too much. ^_^  
  
Rachel- Oh, I so know the feeling...I'll have this big ol' long review ready and then POOF! It deletes in some way shape or form...I hate it. Lol...Only I rant about it for about a page-length in the review in order to cool myself down...lol...And thank you so much for the support. I'm a wee-bit insecure. ^_^ It really means a lot to me that you guys like it, and that you don't doubt my story. And I'll try not to doubt it myself. *hugs* Besides, I wouldn't want my butt kicked. ^_^ Plane tickets are rather expensive...lol...^_^ I'm glad you could relate to that little part of the story. ^_^ Yay for the movin'-abroad-teacher! Lol. ^_^ Or would it be teacher-movin'-abroad? o.O...meh, I don't wanna think about it. Lol...^_^ Again, thanks for your support! You're just SOO nice! *hugs again* You flatter me. ^_^  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol...yes, you sound quite posh. ^_^ Lol...I'm so happy you like the Charlie/Adam tension! Makes me happy. ^_^ It pleases me that you liked the chapter. *smiles real big for effect* I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Angel Spirit- Yes, Charlie is by far my favorite too...but Adam is growing on me...It's quite scary, actually. ^_^ Lol...I tend to have mixed feelings. I get a little schizo from time to time. I'll be like "Ooh, Adam's cool!" then I'll turn around and say "No! Adam's not cool!" It just depends on the mood I'm in. ^_^ I guess I get a little depressed when I realize there may never be as many Charlie fics as there are for Adam. *nods* It's very tragic. Lol...But enough of that. Ooh! I made you day/week? That gives me the warm fuzzies! *smiles* And I agree about there needing to be more stories. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Allie- Aw, you're not mean. *pats head* But thank you for reviewing! ^_^ YES! *holds fist up in the air* RAH FOR THE CHARLIE/JULIE REVOLUTION! I agree...we must be rid of the A/J tyranny...lol...Rah for the C/J goodness! Lol. ^_^ We do need more Charlie/Julie...and it is possible that you are sensing some C/J goodness on the horizon...perhaps. ^_^ Thanks again, Al!  
  
Liz- Lol, yes. You don't like Averman much, do ya? I'm glad you liked the tree part, though. Lol...thanks for the review. ^_~  
  
Nikkiloola- Yep, Charlie is cutting everyone out of his life, and Julie does wanna help. Lol, but he is dense. He doesn't understand this. I'm glad you like the story. And as for him continuing to cut the Ducks out of his life, you'll just have to read and see. I have a plan, and everything happens for a reason. Lol...so I just ask that you stick with me. ^_^ Things'll get better.  
  
Chroni- I'm glad you liked the arrival of Adam. ^_^  
  
Hockey_Luvva- Wow, thanks! ^_^ *blushes* I'm honored that you pay to read this! Lol...Thanks for giving me your feedback; I always wanna know what everything thinks of it. ^_^  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol...pep pills, you say? That could work. Hey Charlie-dear, want some pep pills and coffee? *Charlie cocks an eyebrow* It'll make you happy! *Charlie looks at pep pills and coffee skeptically* C'mon, you know you want too! *Charlie sets down Pretty New Hockey Stick Given To Him Earlier and downs the pills and coffee* There! *Charlie nearly chokes and spits out coffee; it was too hot* Now, now! You're not supposed to try and drink hot coffee at once, you silly boy! *sighs*...What am I going to do with him? Anyway...thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Katie- Lol, yes...Poor confused little Charlie. I know how ya feel. ^_^ I just wanna hug him and never let'm go, too! I'm really honored that you like this story so much; it really means a lot to me! *hugs* Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 37-  
  
Yet another class period droned on for Charlie Conway. He found that he was drastically behind in all of his classes, because he hadn't truly paid attention in quite some time. He had missed several days of school, too. The boy was beginning to wonder how he was ever going to pass his finals...  
  
Grabbing his backpack, he walked out the door, not at all eager to get to lunch. He had a distinct feeling that Adam would feel some impulse to come and finish the two attempted conversations they had already had. If he had wanted to talk to Charlie so bad, maybe he could have called when Charlie really cared...  
  
He roughly opened the door, unintentionally working himself into another dark mood. Why hadn't they called him, if they really cared? They were such hypocrites...all of them...  
  
He paused at the entrance of the cafeteria. He knew he would be expected to sit with the Ducks...it's just who he was. It was his existence at this stupid school. But then he would be forced to talk to Adam. Adam would probably rant at him for a while, trying to pry any little details from his cold, dead fingers if he had to.  
  
Charlie sighed. He somewhat missed not having anyone to pry into his problems. When he had no friends, he wanted friends. Now that he had them back, they insisted on knowing what was wrong. It figures. It really figures...  
  
Deciding he would go ahead and sit with them, he fully entered the cafeteria. Maybe Adam had forgotten...  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
He made his way over to the table and sat down. Dwayne, Guy, and Ken were already sitting down. They each greeted him briefly before continuing with their lunches.  
  
He propped his head up with one arm and stared off into space. It wouldn't be long...  
  
"Hey Charlie, where's your lunch?" Fulton asked, sitting next to the forlorn boy.  
  
"Not hungry." Charlie replied simply, his expression keeping its emotionless-ness.  
  
"You sure?" Fulton asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Charlie nodded absently.  
  
Fulton shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said as he began eating.  
  
The rest of the Ducks soon joined them. Luckily for Charlie, Julie occupied the seat on Charlie's other side, so Adam had to sit a few seats down. Frustrated Adam; made Charlie much happier.  
  
Well, as happy as Charlie could be in his current angry, depressed, and spacey little mood.  
  
Julie kept sending Charlie curious glances. She could see Adam sending him funny looks throughout lunch. She decided not to ask because Charlie was persistently ignoring everything anyone said to him...it was beginning to worry her.  
  
About ten minutes before lunch was supposed to end, Charlie got up without saying anything. The Ducks were all giving him confused glances as he weaved his way around the student body of Eden Hall.  
  
Adam was about to stand up and go after him, but Fulton put a hand on his shoulder, keeping the boy in his seat. Fulton shook his head 'no,' telling Adam that it wasn't the time.  
  
Adam nodded reluctantly and watched his friend disappear into the halls.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie shoved past a group of students roughly, not paying attention to where he was going. He blinked his eyes closed a few times, swinging open the door to the guy's bathroom and leaned up against the door. Luckily no one was in there.  
  
He closed his eyes and stood there for a moment. He then opened them again, taking in another shaky breath as he walked over to the farthest stall, locking it behind him. He sat up against the cold tile wall and pulled his knees to his chest tentatively.  
  
Still breathing choppily, he rested his chin on his knees and closed his eyes.  
  
He had felt suffocated, sitting at the table with everyone. Just listening to them talk around him, oblivious to his little world was a blessing and a curse. It was good because they didn't worry, but it was bad because they didn't worry. He wasn't sure what to do. He could never tell them...He couldn't allow himself to feel that exposed...even to the Ducks. Not even the Ducks.  
  
It was beginning to scare him...the fact that he felt so detached from those who knew him best...or, USED to know him best...his closest friends had become strangers within months.  
  
His eyes misted over slightly as he clenched them closed tighter. Not one of them truly cared. Not one. Not a single Duck called him up over the months. He had called them, but they had never taken the initiative. Maybe they didn't even want him there...Maybe they didn't care...  
  
A shaky breath escaped as he tensed his muscles, biting his lip again. His gaze drifted to the floor as he blanked out his mind and rested his chin gently on his knees again, staring off into to space.  
  
He listened as a flood of people walked into the bathroom, signifying the end of lunch. Several people had banged on his door, but eventually left when there was no response.  
  
Soon enough everyone was gone again.  
  
He listened numbly as the door opened again. He heard a few guys scuffle around and Charlie heard a flick, signifying a lighter. He heard a few sharp inhales and hurried whispers.  
  
Charlie blinked in an unresponsive way, tuning out the surrounding world.  
  
It wasn't long before the smoke from the guys' cigarettes set off the fire alarm. Charlie heard the guy's scuffle out of the bathroom hurriedly. Charlie absently glanced over his head at the blinking, blaring alarm before resting his head back on his knees. He wasn't ready to get up just yet.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Julie looked up frantically at the fire alarm. The teacher looked equally as startled. They hadn't been informed of a fire drill...  
  
"Children! Children get in a line! Don't talk, just move!" the teacher ordered, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.  
  
Everyone obeyed and lined up, walking out into the filling halls. Everyone filed outside as the firemen drove up, dashing into the building to check for the fire.  
  
Most of the Ducks were all standing around in their respective lines, talking.  
  
"I didn't know there was going to be a drill..." Guy said, glancing at the giant building.  
  
"Maybe it's not a drill..." Connie said, a hint of fright in her voice as she looked warily at Eden Hall Academy.  
  
"I'm sure it is...they probably didn't tell us so that we wouldn't blow it off. Or maybe someone in Culinary Arts burned food or something...I'm sure it's no big deal." Adam said, reassuring himself as well as everyone else.  
  
Connie nodded, but still leaned into Guy's chest.  
  
Fulton looked around. "Hey guys...have you seen Charlie?" he asked, looking around for their M.I.A. captain.  
  
"No...he wasn't in class." Russ said from behind Julie. Julie nodded, confirming Russ's statement.  
  
"What if he's still in there?" Julie asked, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. He probably just got mixed up with another class or something. I'm sure he's fine." Adam said, trying to be positive. He didn't want to think of anything happening to Charlie...Even if the guy was being a stubborn dork, that didn't mean he wasn't still Adam's best friend.  
  
Julie watched as the firemen continued their search in the building. She hoped Charlie was okay...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie heard the door fling open again as a few very hustled voices filled the room, their owners swinging open stalls. He kept staring forward, assuming the 'drill' was over. So much for the peace and quiet...he hadn't had much quiet since he had gotten in there...maybe the janitor's closet would have been the smarter idea after all...  
  
Soon enough, his door was being shaken. He heard a few adult male voices talking, but the words weren't processing in his brain. It all sounded like a low hum. He may have been in the room physically, but his mind was elsewhere.  
  
He felt the door rattle open as the face of a fireman appeared in the doorway, decked out in all the equipment. The fireman took him by the arm and pulled him up. That fireman took Charlie while the other observed the bathroom, deciding that this was the source of the alarm. He saw an abandoned cigarette lying in the sink.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The students had all been sent back to class and Charlie had been taken to the office. The fireman had told about the cigarette in the sink and that Charlie had been in the bathroom when they had gotten there.  
  
They had sat Charlie outside the room as they talked. He had his arms crossed across his chest, waiting for them to come get him.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"We found this in the sink." One fireman said as he held up the used cigarette. They had stayed because they needed to discuss the possible cause of the alarm.  
  
Dean Buckley took the offending object and looked at it. "And you think Charlie Conway may have been the reason for the setting off of the alarm?" the aging man asked.  
  
"We don't know for sure. We don't want to jump to any conclusions, but he was in there when it would have happened. We have no other ideas." The fireman said.  
  
The dean nodded. "That's true. We called up his legal guardian, Gordon Bombay, to come pick him up. We can have a meeting with them both and try to figure this out."  
  
They called Charlie into the room. The boy still had a sullen face and had his arms crossed in a defensive way. He sat down in the chair, staring off into space. He hadn't even done anything wrong...well, okay...he HAD been skipping...but STILL! That was it!  
  
He sat there and waited for them to say something when Gordon Bombay walked into the room. He was still dressed in his suit from work. He had gotten another job as a lawyer when he moved permanently back to Minnesota.  
  
"You called?" Bombay asked.  
  
"Come with us." Dean Buckley said.  
  
Gordon Bombay gave them a questioning glance when they motioned for him to follow them into the private office. Charlie watched as the adults disappeared into the room again.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"What's going on here?" Gordon Bombay asked the dean and firemen.  
  
"We had and unexpected fire drill today. We don't have solid proof and we don't want to jump to any conclusions, but there is a possibility that Charlie might have had something to do with it." Dean Buckley explained.  
  
"Charlie?" Bombay clarified with confusion.  
  
"Yes. After lunch, it was recorded that he didn't show up for class. Later into the class period, a fire alarm went off. When the firemen searched the building, they found Charlie in one of the bathrooms..." The man explained. "...with this." The dean of the school held up the cigarette.  
  
Before Gordon had a chance to say anything, Dean Buckley continued. "Now, we don't have any proof that it was necessarily him, but we thought you might want to know...just in case."  
  
Bombay was in shock. "Surely it couldn't have been him..." he said, almost to himself.  
  
"I was informed that he has gone through some rough months lately. It is possible, if it was even him, that he didn't think it could hurt to try. More and more children are getting into this stuff. We were thinking you should talk to him about it." One of the firemen said.  
  
Gordon nodded. "I will. Would you like me to take him home now, or were you going to ask him questions?' the man asked, letting out a sigh. He couldn't believe Charlie was being so irresponsible!  
  
"We'll probably get his side of the story, and then you may take him home. Feel free to relax. You might need it." Dean Buckley said as Gordon left the room, sending in Charlie.  
  
Charlie sat down warily in the hard seat. He wasn't sure what they had been talking about.  
  
"So Charlie..." a fireman started. "...does this look familiar?' he asked, holding up the offending drug-in-question.  
  
Charlie shook his head no.  
  
"I see. What were you doing in the bathroom, and why didn't you leave when the fire alarm sounded?" the fireman continued.  
  
Charlie shrugged.  
  
"Charlie, you are going to have to be more specific than a simple shrug." Dean Buckley said.  
  
"Were you smoking this?" one of the firemen asked.  
  
"No." Charlie said, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms, but was wary of his casted arm.  
  
"Then how did the fire alarm go off?"  
  
"Well, obviously SOMEONE was." Charlie snapped. "I didn't see who though."  
  
"What were you doing in the bathroom during class?" the dean asked, choosing to ignore the first comment.  
  
"I was having a bad day..." he replied softly, still avoiding eye contact.  
  
"So you were hanging out in the bathroom when SOMEONE sets of the alarm, but you don't know who?" a fireman asked.  
  
"I didn't do it, if that's what you're trying to say." Charlie said hotly.  
  
"We're not trying to wrongly accuse you of anything. I'm just saying there are a lot of gray areas here. Mr. Bombay is waiting outside the door, so you can go home for the day. He has your work for the rest of the day, and we expect you back in the morning. Now go on, Mr. Conway." Dean Buckley said, shooing the fourteen-year-old out the door.  
  
Charlie pursed his lips and left the room. He found his old coach, and they left the building to get into the car.  
  
Charlie climbed into the passenger seat as Gordon Bombay started the engine.  
  
The beginning of the car ride was silent and uneventful, but then Bombay could hardly take it anymore.  
  
"What happened back there?" he asked, trying not to sound accusing. He still didn't know whether Charlie had done it or not.  
  
Charlie tightened his lips and continued staring out the window. "Nothing." He said curtly.  
  
"Really? Nothing?" Gordon asked, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Yes. Nothing." Charlie replied blankly.  
  
"Because that wasn't what Dean Buckley was saying. Charlie, what were you thinking?" Gordon asked.  
  
"What was *I* thinking? What was I thinking?! Don't tell me you believe them! It figures...it really does! Of COURSE you believe them." Charlie said bitterly as they drove into the apartment parking spot.  
  
As soon as the car pulled to a complete stop, Charlie unbuckled his seatbelt and swung the door open roughly, slamming it behind him.  
  
"Charlie..." Gordon said, pulling the key out of the ignition, unbuckling himself, and going after Charlie. "Charlie, wait!"  
  
When Charlie was a few feet away from the door, he turned around. "You know what? I don't even care what you think right now. Go on! Believe them if you want to. It's not like it matters anyway." Charlie said with crossed arms and diverted eyes.  
  
"Charlie, but I don't-" Gordon started.  
  
"Just forget it..." Charlie said bitterly as he walked the rest of the way to the door and pulled out his key, walking into the apartment.  
  
Gordon let out a sigh as he closed the front door behind himself. He heard Charlie's bedroom door slam shut.  
  
The man collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't how it was supposed to be...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie fell back on to his bed and pulled the pillow to his chest, burying his face into its soft fabric. Of course Coach believed them...of course he didn't believe Charlie...no one bothers to listen to Charlie...  
  
He let out a depressed sigh and let his gaze drift to a picture sitting on his nightstand. The one of his mother...  
  
He tentatively reached out and picked it up, pulling it over to himself.  
  
The boy could feel tears pool in his blue eyes again, but he furiously wiped them away. Why did his mother have to die?  
  
Pulling the picture to his chest protectively, he curled up into a ball.  
  
He couldn't do this by himself...he needed his mother... 


	38. Slipping Away

Banksiesbabe99- I'm so glad it made you feel better! ^_^ Yes, poor Adam is secretly worried about Charlie, and Charlie is currently mad at the world. Gordon does have it pretty rough too. Thanks for reviewing! It brightened my day! ^_~  
  
Rachel- Thanks so much for your review! I was literally grinning ear to ear when I saw you had reviewed. ^_^ It makes me feel really good about my story when you say it seems real. I'm really shooting for reality, so I'm so glad you said that! It's good to know that I'm managing to convey some of the things in my head into the story; I was worried I wouldn't be able to bring people in to what the characters are feeling. I'm glad that you liked that line; it's to know I'm doing something right. ^_~ Aww! Thank you so much! *hugs* You're so sweet! I feel like I've come a long way since the beginning of my story, so I'm glad you guys are sick of me yet! *winks* Lol...thanks again for reviewing! Much love!  
  
Nebula- o.O...You no like evil Charlie? I'm sorry...Yes, I know he's being a jerk, but I'm trying to be realistic. Yes, he whined to get them back and now he doesn't want them, but I have a plan! Worry not! And the thing about it not being the Ducks fault; yes, I know it's not their fault. But Charlie doesn't know that. That whole thing will come into play later. He doesn't quite understand that it isn't their fault, and he may not for awhile. ^_^ And I know Gordon is having a rough time. He didn't get the Charlie he had before, but things'll work out. Just try and stick with me here. ^_^ I could never bear to write an unhappy ending. I'm glad you like the story, even if I've been a mean, horrible person and haven't been updating "One Way Ticket." ^_^  
  
Angel Spirit- Yes, you are VERY right. Charlie does have good reason to have an attitude problem. ^_^ You understand me! Lol...erm...Charlie...eh...o.O You get the picture. Lol...^_^ I'm glad that you caught on that he doesn't KNOW Julie called because his DAD never told him...*claps* I'm very proud of you. Anyway...thanks for the great review! I really needed it...lol...I can always count on you guys to brighten my day! *hugs*  
  
Allie- HOO-WAH FOR THE C/J REVOLUTION! MWAHAHAHA! Lol...The A/J ship has sailed too long! Bwa! Lol...I'm okay now, really I am...^_^ Yes, you were right! Whee for Allie! *claps*...*thinks* Yeah, sure why not? Torture Charlie to your little heart's content. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the Fulton and Julie protectin' Charlie thing...lol...Yes, yes...it was an angsty moment. Especially since this has been so lacking in angst...*cough* lol...Just for the record, I will NEVER be tired of hearing that's its good...lol...I guess I'm one of those insecure people who believe that repetition is the key...lol. ^_^ Otherwise I like have a brain spasm and convince myself everyone hates it. Lol...Yes, I'm bordering on neurotic. ^_^ Thanks again for the sweet review, Allie! *hugs* Love ya lots!  
  
Chorins96- Don't worry, I won't kill him off. ^_^ I would cry WAY too much if he died. I don't know if I'm capable of killing him...lol...I wanna see Digger really bad! I've never seen it, but hey, it has Joshua Jackson in it! Lol...I ordered "Ronnie and Julie" off of Amazon.Com simply because he's in it...lol...even though the Evil Margot Finlay (a.k.a. Linda *screams in horror) plays his co-star...blech on her...lol...Hmm...Charlie Dolls, you say? They sound quite fun. I want one too! *a Charlie Doll magically materializes* Ooh! A Charlie Doll! *hugs and squeezes it* Yay! *another Charlie Doll appears and it handed to Chorins96* Here, you have one too. Be nice to him and don't play TOO rough...but simple angst- inflicting-meanness is alright...lol.^_^  
  
Chroni- *nods*  
  
Hockey_Luvva- I'm so glad to hear that!*hugs* You're sooo nice! I could just give you a cookie! In fact, I think I will. *hands you a cookie* Enjoy! I'm glad my updates come at a suitable pace! ^_~ *hugs again*  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Yeah, Charlie is a little slow with the 'Caution: Hot!' label on coffee cups. Lol. But we love him anyway. *Charlie glares* Aw, but you heard me! We still love you! *pets his head*...*Charlie snarls and bites Chelsea's hand* EEP! Owwie! Bad Charlie! *Charlie's mouth twitches as he mutters something incoherent under his breath* You know, you have been unnecessarily violent lately! I know YOU don't think you get paid enough for this, but that doesn't matter! Because I have no money! Besides, you get to spend time with ME, Charlie! *smiles*...*Charlie cocks an eyebrow*...*glares at Charlie* Watch it, bud. I'm the one writing the script here. I control your every thought and move, so I suggest you be nice to me. *Charlie suddenly smiles very sweetly and cuddles Chelsea* Aw, much better. *pets Charlie's head* Good Charlie. Anyway, where was I...oh yes! A dream of his mom would be a very good idea...I may wait awhile to use it, but I will definitely try to find a way to add it in. ^_^ That would be a good addition. *hugs* Thanks! And as for pinching his cheeks: Yeah, he doesn't like that so much. He tends to have a nasty biting habit. We're trying to break him of this habit, but it's a taxing process. He's rather stubborn. Thanks bunches for the review! It was very much appreciated.  
  
Liz- I'm glad you like the chapter! I know what it's like when FF.Net's review boxes don't work...happens to me all the time. ^_^ Lol...no problem for the slip. ^_^ Don't ya feel all special knowing something NO ONE ELSE knows? Lol...yeah, Valentine's Day can be depressing. No fun at all. And speaking of Sarah, I need to rummage through her poems and see if I can use any of them...hmm...Thanks for reminding me. Well, indirectly. Lol. Yes, no one reviewing your hard-worked-on fics is EXTREMELY depressing. Lol...well I'm talking to ya on IM as I type this, so I guess that's that. ^_^  
  
Sloane Miette- I'm sorry it's so depressing. Chances are, it won't get much less depressing (if not more) for awhile, but it'll get better eventually. I'm shootin' for the whole 'things gotta get worse before they can get better.' Hehehe, yeah. Julie and Adam are being observant non-losers. Homework isn't fun. *pouts* I hate homework...it's evil...grr...*cough* Anyway...EEK! *hides behind a pillow, cowering with terror from Gizmo The Evil Naval-Poking Bunny* Don't hurt me Gizmo! Don't hurt me! Ahhh! *climbs under couch*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 38-  
  
Charlie walked into the school building the next morning. He hadn't had any time to finish his work and he was seriously beginning to wonder if he would pass the ninth grade...  
  
He saw the Ducks congregating near a tree by the entrance to the school. He purposely avoided them; he didn't feel like explaining yesterday's actions to anybody at the moment.  
  
Perching himself on a stone wall that served as a rail to the school, he leaned up against the giant building.  
  
That morning had not gone well at all. Charlie and Gordon had said little- to-nothing the entire morning. Both were wary of the other, so they carried out their morning routine in silence.  
  
Letting out a sullen sigh, he jumped off the ledge to follow the flock of students into Eden Hall.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie had gone through the day without having a full conversation with anybody. Adam had begun to lay off a little, much to Charlie's relief. He couldn't hold up for much longer anyway.  
  
When they asked him if he wanted to hang out for a while he had declined, claiming he had work to do.  
  
It was actually the truth.  
  
So now Charlie sat amongst the nerds/procrastinators/over-achievers in the vast library of Eden Hall Academy.  
  
He pulled out a random subject and began staring right through the page. There was no way he could concentrate on this...were they not aware of his inability to concentrate on boring things such as school?  
  
Letting out a sigh, he began tapping his pencil absently on the table. This could take awhile...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Julie, as well as the other Ducks, walked along the halls of their school. They were on their way to find something to do.  
  
She only half-listened as they discussed some topic of no interest to her.  
  
Her gaze slowly found its way through the window of the library. She saw Charlie sitting alone at a table, looking not-at-all interested in the book before him...  
  
So he HAD been telling the truth about the homework thing...  
  
That made her feel a little better.  
  
"Hey guys," Julie said to the Ducks. They all turned to her. "I'm going to go work on some homework for awhile. I may catch up to you later."  
  
They all nodded, walking on without her. It wasn't terribly unusual for her, Ken, or Adam to opt for studying. They were rather studious individuals.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Julie walked into the library. She spotted Charlie again and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Conway," She said, sitting down next to him in their wooden chairs.  
  
He looked up, startled. "Hey Julie. Weren't you going with the Ducks?" he asked skeptically.  
  
She shrugged. "I was. But I decided not to. What'cha doing?" she asked.  
  
"Makeup work...I'm having issues here." He said, propped his elbows on the tabletop and resting his face in his palm.  
  
She nodded, deciding not to question him further as to how he had makeup work. She was on a roll here; he was actually responding.  
  
"Bummer. Need any help?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
She leaned over and began looking to see what he was doing. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and biting her lip, she scanned the page.  
  
Charlie watched her with question.  
  
Suddenly, her finger flew to the page. Charlie jumped back from the sudden movement.  
  
"You were forgetting a step here." She said, pointing at his work for Algebra. "And you're supposed to do this before that. You had it backwards." She explained.  
  
He sat there, staring blankly at it for a moment. "Oh...right...I knew that." He said before erasing it and re-doing the problem; this time it came out evenly. "Ah...it makes sense now..."  
  
Julie grinned. "Glad to be of service. Is there any other subjects you need help on?" she asked.  
  
"Well, since you're already here..." he started before he was shushed by the librarian. "Wanna go to the lobby?" he asked.  
  
She brightened slightly. Nodding, she got up and waited for Charlie to gather the rest of his books and homework.  
  
Charlie slung his bag over his shoulder and led the way out of the huge library.  
  
He had been surprised when she had gone the whole time without saying a single word about the day before. He had been prepared to recede into his protective shell and defend himself, but she hadn't given him a reason to. For the first time since he had been back, someone had forgotten that he had ever acted different and just treated him normal. No strings attached.  
  
They stopped and sat down on the couches in the lobby. Julie spread out his books on the table and sat back on the couch. Charlie grabbed his Geography book and sat next to her.  
  
"Let the fun begin." Charlie said sarcastically as they plunged into the work.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Before they knew it, hours had passed. Charlie glanced up at the clock to see that it was already eight p.m.  
  
"Julie, look. It's eight." He said, pointing to the clock hanging on the opposite wall.  
  
"Yes, it sure is. I can't believe we've been here that long. You sure had a lot of homework." She said, stretching and falling back onto the couch.  
  
"I know..." he started. "Hey Julie?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Thanks." He said simply as he got up and left.  
  
She smiled fondly. "You're welcome..." she whispered to herself as he disappeared down the corridor.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie rode the bus home and trudged up the stairs to his and Bombay's apartment.  
  
He pulled out his key and opened the door. He was greeted with a slightly frazzled Gordon Bombay.  
  
Charlie nodded in Gordon's direction before heading straight into his room, closing the door behind himself.  
  
Bombay stood there, mouth open to say something. However, it never left his mouth because he realized his audience was gone.  
  
Gordon let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. This was getting increasingly stressful...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next day after school, Charlie rode the bus home from school. Gordon was still at work, so Charlie was alone in the apartment for the first time.  
  
After feeling the need to move again, he stood up and left the apartment, going downstairs to check the mail.  
  
He used the little key to unlock the box. He pulled out several envelopes and walked back to their apartment.  
  
Charlie closed and locked the door behind him as he began leafing through the mail.  
  
"Bill...junk mail...junk mail...Coach...Coach..." he started before he got to one different from the others. This one was addressed to him.  
  
He tossed the others on to the table, holding the other one shakily in his hands.  
  
There was no return address...  
  
He gulped as flipped it over a few times; he had a bad feeling.  
  
Taking a calming breath and reminding himself it was only a letter, he forced his shaky hands to carefully open the envelope.  
  
Charlie walked into his room and shut the door behind him. Setting the now- empty envelope on his nightstand, he unfolded the letter with nervous hands.  
  
He inhaled sharply as he read the short message scrawled across the paper.  
  
'Charlie-  
  
You know you can't forget me. I'll never let you go.'  
  
A shudder crept down his spine as he stumbled backwards, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. His throat tightened up as he started at the messy writing. No...he couldn't let it bug him...  
  
On second thought...yes he could...  
  
He breathed choppily as he threw the paper on the floor, leaning up against the wall. He was sitting on the bed his knees pulled to his chest again. He could feel himself shaking, but he didn't even try to stop.  
  
His gaze was locked on the single sheet of paper lying on his floor. It didn't say whom it was from, but Charlie knew. Charlie knew exactly whom it was from...  
  
Charlie could still feel the control his father had over him, even though he knew he was physically safe. His father was in prison in Montana...there was nothing he could still do to him...right?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
That night when Gordon came home, he announced the house he was buying had closed, so they would be moving. Most of Charlie's stuff hadn't been unpacked yet to they just moved it over. Over the next few days, they unpacked what they could, though there were many boxes they may never get to. They now were in a small, two-story house.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie walked amongst the halls of the prep school. It had been several days since the 'fire drill' incident, but luckily Charlie had managed to keep it under wraps. None of the Ducks knew where he had been yet. He planned on keeping it that way.  
  
That night the Ducks were coming over for a belated-house-warming-party. It wasn't the top of Charlie's 'happy list'...but that's also excluding the fact that at the moment, Charlie's 'happy list' was still blank... 


	39. On the Edge of Pain

Katie- Lol...yes, that would be pretty funny. Lol. And ironic too...^_~ I'm glad you've enjoyed the past two chapters. It makes me really happy. ^_^ Yes, yes. Julie is being good. And as nice as that is, I totally agree that you and I would make much better candidates. ^_~  
  
Nebula- *nods* As you should be in shock! I'm whippin' them out. The inspiration for this story shocks me, actually. Lol. Aw, still anti- Charlie, are you? Well at least you are giving me plenty of time to redeem him. It WILL happen and things WILL get better, I just need lots of time to build it up. Lol. ^_~ I'm just dramatic that way. Lol...I guess Julie is blinded...lol. Talking may be a teensy-bit dangerous, but shush. ^_^ Aha! I was unpredictable! Rah! *grins really big* Yay! I'm still a little spontaneous! *hugs Gordon* Yes, he is suffering lots. Poor dear. It's just an all-around angst-fest here! YES! *does happy dance* I ALMOST made you feel sorry for Charlie again! Mission accomplished! I hope you find this chapter suitable.  
  
Sloane- Aww! Don't throttle Charlie! It's not HIS fault he's a warped and twisted little fellow! Ah, I don't know if Charlie is prone to Gizmo's naval-poking ways. You can never be too sure. Lol...yes, it seems lots of people are liking Julie. That's good news. ^_^ Heehee...yeah, it did sound kinda stalker-ish-ly-like. But that's okay. Lol...*pats head* Don't stress your brain too much.  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol, I don't blame you for thinking I had disposed of George. I really almost did, but then thought better (or worse?) of it. ^_^ At least YOU have some sympathy for Charlie! My whole idea was for people to feel sorry for BOTH, not just the Ducks and hate Charlie! Lol...that was not quite the plan. But at least you don't hate him yet. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter! *hugs* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Joey424- You'll just have to see, now won't you? Lol...I'll probably end up making it a C/J fic, just because they are so cool that way. Lol. They're my favorite Duck couple. ^_~ Thanks so much for your encouraging comments! Really, it made my day. I'm glad I have the 'battered child' down good enough. ^_^ It makes me feel relief that I'm not totally screwing it up. ^_^ Thanks SO MUCH for your feedback, and I loved hearing from you! Thanks again!  
  
Allie- Lol...heeheehee...That circus needs to keep better watch. Ooh! Ooh! I want blinking powers too! Ooh, ooh, PICK ME! PICK ME!!! PICK MEEEE!!!!! Hehehe...yes, Allie, most dead people are unconscious. ^_^ I am a wee-bit mean to him...lol...*cough* understatement *cough*...And as for the little C/J moment...I couldn't help myself. ^_^ Yeah...but Charlie doesn't like listening to people. He's stubborn. And angry. And...yeah. He just is. Poor Bombay...poor Ducks...poor Charlie...poor EVERYBODY! *gasp* I GOT SOMETHING WRONG?! Say it isn't so! *gasps of horror and shock* Inconceivable! Lol...shush you! ^_^ Pretend I'm right. ^_^ Just kidding. We'll just pretend George bribed the mail people! Yeah! That's it! He bribed them. *nods* Yep. ^_^ Everybody DOES need a happy-list. But Charlie is having difficulty with his. It's very sad. *claps* Yay for Allie's happy-list! I'm glad you like my story so much! *feels honored* Your review REALLY made my day! ^_~ And as for your update; I'll be waiting! ^_^  
  
Kate- WHHEEEEEEE!!!! KATE! KATE! *hugs* You're still alive! *throws a party* And I'm sorry about all the reviewing-issues you had. Lol...That's a bummer. Hehehe...busy life, huh? Lol...I've had like 2-billion (no exaggeration ^_^) projects in EVERY class; that's how I've been. Lol...projects are evil, and my teachers are sadistic. ^_^ I'm sure of it. Hehe, yeah, you are a slacker. I was seriously beginning to wonder if you had died. I was about to cry really hard. But you're still alive, so that's good! ^_^ Yep, the guilt-birds attacked you. Lol...I think I am physically- incapable of NOT reviewing something I've read...Lol...I practically have a brain spasm and am often attacked by the guilt-birds, thus driving me to review. I'm just weird that way. Lol...*nods* Wow, that does make a lot more sense...hehehe...20,000 is quite a bit more than 200. *nods* Yeppers...lol...Third chapter, you say? *quirks an eyebrow*...*shrugs and smiles anyway* Okies, well as long as you post'm soon, then I'll be okay. Lol...Because I'm serious; the lack of Charlie angst is shameful. And Charlie Angst Withdrawl has been exerting its evil clutches on me due to the fact that you haven't posted it yet...lol...Ooh! *smiles and perks up* Yes, yes, that sounds lovely! Do please work on it! ^_^ Yeah, Charlie does need to talk to Adam. But what can I say? He's a stubborn little dude. Why? Because I said so. Lol...^_~ And Dean Buckley and the officer-dudes are kinda dumb. They don't quite make the bright connection that he isn't stupid enough to smoke, considering it could jeopardize his playing. But we need at least SOME stupid people in my story. ^_^ It's a rule. And I know that there has been a lackage of hockey...lol...The season is over in my little world, and the world revolves around Charlie at the moment. Charlie is unable to play hockey at the moment; therefore it is currently is nonexistent Lol. ^_^ I'm glad you liked "Let the fun begin." ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing! It made me REALLY happy! *smiles real big for effect* I LOVE YOU! *huggles*  
  
Rachel- *hugs* Thanks so much! I'm glad you think I have the reality thing down. Yes, there is MUCH angst to come. It may never end...lol...and trust me, I do feel honored that you have been the SWEETEST person and reviewed every chapter! ^_^ Really, it's greatness that you're so nice! And so flattering too. ^_^ Thanks again SO MUCH, and I'm truly glad you are enjoying the story.  
  
Hockey_Luvva- Aw, thanks! *nibbles on half-cookie* You're sweet. *eyes light up* A muffin too? Thank you! *eats muffin* Yum yum! ^_^ Thanks so much for all the compliments! *smiles* I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job. ^_~ I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Meggiebaby81- I'm glad you got around to reading my story. *hugs* I'm glad to have your feedback. It's very much appreciated. It makes me feel good that you're into the story. ^_~ Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Adriana- WHEE! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!!! *does happy dance* YAY! *throws a party* I forgive you for having issues with reviewing...lol...it happens. Ooh, I like penguins! *smiles goofily* TWO CHAPTERS?! Wow, that's exciting! ^_^ I can't wait to read them, then. More Charlie-goodness. Oh, have no worry. I've just upped the chapter amount to say...around fifty. Lol...this is gonna go for a LONG time. It may never end. ^_~ There's a strong possibility it might even hit sixty if I go into great detail. Lol...^_^ If not, it'll be close. And your updates were quite lovely! ^_^ As for Author Alerts, I would have you on mine...except my email kinda doesn't work. I'm too lazy to change it to a new email address. Lol...and my friend is borrowing my email address for her account, so yeah. ^_^ I just keep a close watch on the Mighty Ducks section, waiting in impatient anticipation for updates. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you're not dead! ^_~  
  
Angel Spirit- I know exactly how it is with the whole 'guessing the plot' thing. Lol...I do it all the time with TV shows, and try with fics. It's fun. But it's always good to get it wrong sometimes...lol...serves for better surprises. Yeah, especially compared to THIS chapter, the last one was lighter. Of COURSE updates always occur when one's computer isn't working! Lol...it's a law of nature. Anyway...thanks for your review! ^_~  
  
Liz- Hey Liz! Thanks for reviewing! I figured you liked the Julie part. Lol...^_^ And this is the first chapter in awhile that you haven't read my changes. I added the new part so you'll actually get a semi-surprise! Lol...^_~ Thanks again, Liz!  
  
-WARNING- Contains cutting. If that bothers you, then you probably won't enjoy much of this chapter. Just thought I'd warn ya beforehand.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks. But I love Charlie and I wish I owned him. ^_^  
  
-Chapter 39-  
  
Charlie trudged up the stairs and collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted.  
  
He curled up in a ball and soon found himself falling asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He saw his mother...he could see her face clearly...she was...smiling at him...  
  
'Hello, Charlie.' Her voice said softly to him.  
  
Charlie reached out for her, but the image began to fade...she was just out of his reach...No matter how hard he tried, she was just out of his grasp. There was nothing he could do to get her back...  
  
Suddenly, the kind face of his mother began changing. It shifted around, morphing into something new. Soon enough, the illusion had faded completely, becoming the face of his father.  
  
'You think you're getting away?' the face said menacingly. 'You can't...you know you can't. You're too afraid to let go...You always will be. You don't know it, but you need me. You can't make it without me, and now you're stuck. They don't want you there either, and you need to realize they have no reason too.' His subconscious "father" said to him.  
  
'They don't want me?' he asked, his mind floating.  
  
'No. They don't want you. Did they make any effort to call you? Do they care at all? No, they don't. They thought you were better off gone. I was doing you a favor...' the "subconscious father" continued.  
  
'They don't care...' Charlie thought.  
  
'Yes...and you're too weak and small-minded to figure it out by yourself. You can't even control your own life; you need me. You know you do...you're lost and confused without me, and you know it.' The image said before everything flashed black and Charlie saw the random image of a glass bottle...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie jolted awake, caked with sweat. He breathed in shuddering gasps as his eyes were empty and wide.  
  
How could he let his father control him? Even in his dreams...even after everything that had happened...  
  
His mouth tightened and he stared forward; he had just been shown how little control he truly had...  
  
Charlie felt his throat tighten and his eyes fill again. He punched his pillow in frustration at his own weakness. Curling up in a ball, he shivered slightly.  
  
Still shaking, the boy stared up at the ceiling, replaying the dream in his head...every word he had 'heard.' Every thought that crossed his mind...His father controlled him...he couldn't be controlled...  
  
After lying there for awhile, the teenage boy stood up and walked to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. His hands were shaking as he steadied himself against the counter, locking the door behind him.  
  
The reflection he saw in the mirror surprised him every time. He was unnaturally pale and looked like the walking dead. He saw a hollow, weak depth in his own eyes. He was broken...  
  
He breathed shakily, biting his lip.  
  
Suddenly, a shiny object caught his eye.  
  
The boy's gaze shifted quickly to identify it.  
  
A razor.  
  
His hand slowly made its journey to the piece of metal. Gently retrieving it, he studied it.  
  
It wasn't very big. It seemed innocent enough, just sitting in the bathroom amongst toothbrushes and soap.  
  
He was so tired of being submissive...so tired of not being in control...  
  
With trembling hands, he removed his sling and brought the cold metal to his wrist, slowly sliding the sharp blade into the soft flesh.  
  
His eyes clamped shut as he felt the searing pain shoot through his arm. He shuddered and opened his eyes slowly, watching the red substance pour from the cut.  
  
He exhaled shakily and made another cut going the other direction. The razor was stained red and he felt the blood trickling down his arm.  
  
He let out a sharp sigh as he winced, trying to channel all the emotional pain to the two cuts on his wrist. Charlie leaned up against the counter and slid down to the floor, his breath coming in short gasps.  
  
He had told himself that he wouldn't cry; that he deserved it. That he didn't deserve the right to cry...  
  
But he just couldn't stop himself. He made a third slice as his eyes blurred over. He blinked them closed, trying to will away the pain.  
  
Charlie had never really considered it before, but with every passing second, he felt control. He felt himself governing his own pain and emotions. No one was standing by, telling him what to think or feel, and no one forcing him to do anything...No matter how much physical pain he felt because of it, at least it could distract him from his screwed up life for even a few seconds...  
  
He was startled out of his trance when there came a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Charlie, come on down. Coach said that the rest of the Ducks are here and the pizza's arrived. He said that you need to come on downstairs." Charlie heard a muffled voice say through the door.  
  
"'Kay." Charlie said softly, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
After a moment of silence, the voice same again. "You okay in there?"  
  
"Yeah." He said quietly, closing his eyes.  
  
Charlie assumed whoever it was had gone back downstairs because the deafening silence returned.  
  
He wiped his soggy eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He carefully stood back up and looked himself in the mirror. He truly was a wreck.  
  
Twisting the handle to turn on the faucet, he let out a trembling sigh. He closed his eyes and worked on steadying his breathing while the cold water washed over his self-inflicted wounds, applying pressure to stop the flow of blood.  
  
When they looked presentable enough and weren't gushing anymore, he removed his watch from his right arm and strategically placed it on his left wrist...covering the cuts.  
  
He shivered as he clamped the cold metal of the watch over the open wounds. He blinked a few times and washed his face.  
  
Charlie rubbed his face and tried to bury the urge to break back down and just cry. But he couldn't...he shouldn't...and he won't.  
  
As he was about to leave the bathroom again, Charlie saw the razor again. He quickly washed it off and put it in the cabinet. Wouldn't want anyone to see that...  
  
Taking one last calming breath, Charlie unlocked the bathroom and walked back into his room. He slowly left his room and walked down the stairs to join the others.  
  
He couldn't help but feel bitter. Here they were, happy...and he was suffering. Did no one care? Did no one even notice?  
  
"Hey Charlie." Adam said from the couch where some were munching on pizza.  
  
Charlie nodded in his direction and sat in a chair. He leaned back and stared off into space. He didn't want to be downstairs with everyone else...He didn't want to be surrounded by people who were happy. People who didn't know, or care, anything about him.  
  
Adam watched the curly-haired boy with slight worry. Charlie still hadn't stepped out of whatever little shell he had created around himself. He still refused to have any full conversations with Adam; and frankly, that was worrying the slightly older teen...  
  
Charlie brought his knees to his chest and stared out the window, his arm thrown carelessly over his knee.  
  
"Charlie, Charlie! What's wrong with your arm? You're bleeding!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
Charlie jumped and shot Adam a nervous, rattled look. "Huh?" he said, retracting his arm to the other side of his propped knees, hiding his wrist from sight.  
  
"What happened to your arm? I could have sworn I saw blood." Adam said, standing up to walk over to Charlie.  
  
Charlie's heartbeat rose. How could he have been so careless? He had to come up with an explanation pronto...  
  
"I-uh dropped something on my foot and it started bleeding. So I...uh, I put my foot on the counter to clean it. Blood got on the counter and I accidentally must have sat my watch in it. I guess I didn't notice when I put it on." Charlie said, astonished at the words as they rolled off his tongue. He couldn't have lied better if he tried...  
  
Adam nodded, but continued to look skeptical. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe the guy or not.  
  
Adam Banks gave Charlie's wrist one last lingering glance before returning to his seat. He would give Charlie the benefit of the doubt...for now...Besides, what were the chances?  
  
Charlie let out a quiet sigh of relief as he got up to clean off the blood. He wouldn't make the same slipup twice...  
  
He closed the door quietly behind himself and took a few calming breaths.  
  
The boy clumsily removed his silver watch and sat it on the counter. He ran his wrist under the cold water again, this time opening the cabinet for a bandage.  
  
He quickly unwrapped the tiny package and pealed the paper off of the sticky parts, gently covering the slash marks on his left wrist.  
  
After tossing the trash into the garbage can, Charlie rinsed off his watch and re-clasped it onto his wrist. Much to his relief, it covered the bandaide perfectly.  
  
He surveyed his handiwork momentarily before looking in the mirror again and letting out a sigh. He was good to go.  
  
Charlie walked out of the bathroom and rejoined the rest of the Ducks. Julie watched him with question. After the "homework thing," Charlie had returned back to normal. Or, at least normal as of his arrival back home. He still refused to open up to anyone for any reason.  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs for awhile." Charlie said quietly as he stood up and scaled the stairs.  
  
Julie let out a sigh and leaned back into the couch, pulling a pillow onto her lap as she watched Charlie disappear.  
  
"What's up with him?" Portman asked as he took another large bite of pizza.  
  
"I dunno." Averman said, licking the chips crumbs off of his fingers.  
  
"Coach, do you know what's going on?" Goldberg questioned Bombay.  
  
The ex-peewee hockey coach let out a sigh and glanced at the stairs. "Sort of...I don't know the details though." He said, pausing his speech.  
  
The Ducks all waited expectantly.  
  
"Well?" Adam probed when their old coach hesitated.  
  
"Well it isn't necessarily my place to say. I think it might be better if you heard it from him. If he wants me to, I will...but I don't want to agitate and enlarge whatever rift exists between us at the moment." Bombay said reluctantly.  
  
"What? Why can't you just tell us?" Portman asked, collapsing on a chair. A chorus of 'yeah!' erupted for a second.  
  
"I don't want to violate what little trust he still has in me. It isn't my place to say." Gordon said again, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"That's not fair..." Portman said as several agreed.  
  
"Why don't we just ask him?" Russ asked.  
  
"Because he'll do what he always does. Either ignore us, or push us away." Adam said, recalling his past attempts at questioning his friend.  
  
After a moment of brief arguing, Julie piped in.  
  
"Guys? Maybe we oughtta lay off the pestering a little bit." She suggested.  
  
"Why? How else will we ever know?" Fulton asked.  
  
"I was just thinking...he'll tell us when he's ready. The more we push at him to tell us, the more he'll pull away." she explained, silently remembering the brief moment that Charlie let her in...even if it was only helping him with his homework.  
  
"But what if he never says anything?" Ken asked quietly from the corner.  
  
"Yeah, what if he doesn't tell us?" Connie asked with worry.  
  
"I'm sure he will..." Julie said, trying to convince herself as well. "Maybe he just needs time..." she said softly.  
  
They all nodded, hoping she was right.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie opened the door to his room, closed it behind himself, and collapsed on his bed.  
  
He rolled over and settled his gaze onto the letter his father had sent him...  
  
The boy tentatively reached out to clasp on to the letter. He flipped it over a few times in his hand and examined it. He couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong...why didn't his dad love him?  
  
A chill crept down his spine as he curled up in a fetal position.  
  
He thought of all his friends and how they had nice, happy, nurturing families to live with. Why didn't he? Why did his mother have to die? Why did his own father have to hate him?  
  
Had he really been such a bad kid that he didn't deserve his father's acceptance and affection? Maybe it was his fault after all...Maybe his father would have loved him if he hadn't pushed him away at first...Maybe his father was right...His father was always right...  
  
Charlie buried his quivering chin into his non-casted arm. Why couldn't he feel happy...even for a moment?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
After almost everyone had gone home and Bombay was outside picking up the mail, Julie hung behind.  
  
She carefully walked up the stairs, mindful not to make a lot of noise.  
  
Checking in a few doors, she let out a sigh. Suddenly, she saw a door she had missed.  
  
The blonde girl walked quietly over to it and timidly opened the door.  
  
She saw Charlie curled up on top of the covers. A pang of protectiveness shot through her momentarily.  
  
Tip-toeing over to the bed, she grabbed a loose cover and gently placed it over him. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep, admiring the final serenity on his face as he gently breathed; the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest.  
  
She couldn't help but think of how peaceful he looked.  
  
He stirred and furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep. He tensed slightly and dug his head deeper into the pillow.  
  
Julie gently caressed the side of his face with her fingertips. She studied his face closely and noticed something under the hair covering his forehead.  
  
She traced her thumb along the scar as she brushed away the brown curls.  
  
Julie felt a surge of compassion as her eye moistened. She wished he would tell her what had happened...tell her what was wrong and what was bothering him...She wished he would let her help.  
  
The girl began brushing the dark brown curls with the tips of her fingers as she watched him sleep. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to leave him. She would have been perfectly content with just sitting there all night, watching him sleep. But she knew she had to get back to the dorms.  
  
She bent over and brushed his hair out of his face, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. The female Duck then stood up and walked to the doorway, lingering for a second before closing the door behind herself. 


	40. A Little Unwell

AH! I just got my very own copy of "Ronnie and Julie!" WHOO-HOO!!! *does happy dance gleefully, jumping with joy* YAY YAY YAY!!! I watched it during dinner, and it is so cute...Josh is adorable as ever and remains a hockey player! What more can I ask? Unfortunately, there are ZERO "Ronnie and Julie" fics...I checked the ENTIRE "Misc Movies" section...and trust me, that is a VERY taxing job! And did I find any? Nope. Nada. I was very angry. There aren't any fansites either. And it makes me mad...but oh well...I might have to write and R&J fic later...maybe make a fansite of my own, too...I can be the pilgrim of the R&J fandom, even if I'm the only one...*whimpers and cries softly*  
  
Nebula- Ah, so good to hear ermm...read from you! Or...um...something like that. Lol...anyway. I'm glad I have your approval! I did something right! Whoo-hoo! Lol. I'm glad you thought the Charlie/Julie moment at the end was good. It means a lot to me that I haven't totally and irreversibly screwed up my story. ^_^ *is in shock for a moment* Wait, you posted another DC fic? And I missed it? Gah...this is what I get for taking a break...lol...I'll get right to it. ^_^ Thanks for informing me. Lol...and again, thanks for your review. *hugs*  
  
Rachel- Another inspiring review on your part, I must say. You never cease to inflate my ego. ^_^ You don't know how relieved I am that I managed to make it come out right. I personally have never cut myself either, so I'm kinda going out on a limb and hoping that I don't crash and burn. ^_^ I'm extremely happy that you're so supportive with this story and manag to always say the right thing to convince me that I'm not screwing it up ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol, close calls are my forte. ^_^ I love'm...Well, not so much when I'm reading, but I love writing them. Lol...And yes, you're probably right. Flying out to Minnesota with a massive sign saying what's wrong probably won't help much. ^_~ No shame in talking to the character. Lol. I'm sure Charlie appreciated it. *glances over at Charlie who is chasing a butterfly* Um. Yeah, anyway. He's on break right now. I'm glad you liked the idea of Charlie seeing his mom. ^_~ Thanks for such a nice review, and I always love hearing from you!  
  
Adriana- Yes! The greatness of many updates! Rah for updates! Lol...^_^ I'm glad you love Adam and Charlie. *nods* Oooh...that does look cool. Hehehe...thanks for the lovely review, Adriana! And I'll go check out your story now. Yay!  
  
Allie- Aw, I can't have blinking powers? Oh well, I guess twitching powers will have to work. Lol, yeah, I guess I am a lot mean to Charlie. ^_~ I'm sorry you don't like being depressed. ^_^ Lol, I agree. The Princess Bride is a good movie. Lol...^_^ I'm glad you liked Julie in the last chapter. And worry not, the time will come. ^_^ I know how you feel with not being able to get into it, but I can't say I'm near the end on many of my fics anyway. Lol...I'll be sad to see your story end. *cries* And don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Lol...it's a real shocker, but I actually have a plan. *winks*  
  
Liz- Thanks, and I'm glad you like the part I added to the chapter. ^_~ Love ya lots!  
  
Katie- Yeah, I used to have a friend who suffered severe depression and all that lovely stuff...It's sad. She was my best friend, but I haven't seen her in almost a year because she got sent away to work out her problems away from all the negative influences. It's a really sad thing, and I hope I never have to go through it. I'm glad your friends were willing to talk to you about it. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Lol...^_~  
  
Chroni- *pats head* It'll be okay...I hope you like this chapter.  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol, that's a good point...he IS Charlie...and seriously, who couldn't love him? But he doesn't quite catch stuff like that. Lol...I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one! ^_^  
  
Angel Spirit- I'm glad you like the progression of my chapters. Makes me feel loved. ^_^ I'm glad you're liking all the Charlie angst. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 40-  
  
Charlie woke up the next morning, wanting nothing more than to stay asleep.  
  
He carried out his normal daily routine; get dressed, eat, brush teeth, grab backpack...  
  
When he stepped into the bathroom again to quickly brush his hair, his hand froze by the razor next to his brush in the cabinet.  
  
He forced himself to pick up the brush and leave the sharp pointy object as it was.  
  
As soon as the boy finished running the brush through his tangled brown hair, he timidly picked up the blade and quickly stashed it in his backpack.  
  
On second thought, it couldn't hurt to bring it...  
  
"Charlie!" he heard Bombay call from the first floor.  
  
Charlie adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and walked downstairs to Bombay.  
  
The older man handed money for a bus fare and left, saying he had to leave for work early for a meeting that morning.  
  
Charlie nodded and accepted the money as he walked out the door, consciously preparing himself for another mentally-taxing day at Eden Hall...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
As the faces of the always-upbeat Ducks came into view, Charlie grimaced in spite of himself. He hated that he felt disconnected. He hated that everything was happening to him. He hated being crowded, yet he hated feeling empty and alone.  
  
He just darn well hated everything...  
  
When he and Adam made eye contact, Charlie knew he couldn't claim he hadn't seen them. However, Charlie kept walking in the other direction. Half of them probably didn't even notice he wasn't there with them...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Connie frowned as Charlie continued walking away. "Guys, he doesn't look so good..."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, Connie. This is Charlie we're talking about; he's probably just worked up over something. Chances are he'll be back to normal anytime now." Russ said, shrugging.  
  
"I don't know...I'm worried too. He would usually be to his 'ranting stage' by now, but he hasn't said a word." Fulton said.  
  
"Come on Fulton; I'm sure Russ is right. We all know Charlie's tendency to blow things WAY out of proportion. He's probably upset because he missed the end of the season." Portman said, patting Fulton's shoulder, as if it would knock the foolish idea from his brain.  
  
Fulton nodded slightly, following the group into the school building.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie trudged down the hall by himself, putting off going to class for as long as humanly possible. It was Friday and he only had the weekend before finals. The brief 'study session' with Julie had been relatively helpful, but he was still worried. Failing the ninth grade would not be a good idea...  
  
For once, Charlie was actually relieved that he had no hockey to worry about. Yes, it's shocking...I know. If he did, he would have to worry about everyone asking questions in the locker room. He wouldn't even get to play because of his arm. Luckily, the cast had been replaced with a sling.  
  
As he approached the bathroom, he considered skipping his first period class. He really wanted to, but he knew it wouldn't help the problem with his final exams...  
  
The boy resisted the urge to skip class and continued walking. Not today.  
  
But getting to class on time MIGHT be a good idea...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"...and that concludes class for today. Be sure to complete your review packets and study for your final exams. They won't be easy. Dismissed." The teacher said, releasing the class of students for lunch.  
  
Charlie quickly packed his stuff and rushed out the door before any Ducks in his class could say anything.  
  
He briskly sped down the hall, rushing to the lunchroom.  
  
When he saw Goldberg and Averman walk by, he slipped behind another group of random people. Once the coast was clear, Charlie continued his trek to the lunchroom.  
  
Because he had arrived early, the lines were short. Charlie only had enough money for his bus fare home.  
  
He shrugged. His house wasn't THAT far away...  
  
Grabbing a bag of chips and a small bottle of water, Charlie paid for his 'lunch' and found a seat by himself. He opened his book and began filling out the review sheet silently.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure why he WANTED to sit by himself...he just knew he couldn't sit with the other Ducks...They didn't understand him...nor did they care...  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't Captain Ducky sitting all by his lonesome." Charlie heard a snotty, obnoxious voice say from behind him.  
  
Biting his tongue, he ignored the voice of Rick Riley. What did HE want?  
  
"Where are all you little Duck-pals, Conway? They get hit by a car while crossing the road?" Riley asked, sniggering at his own 'joke.'  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "I think you might be mistaking 'ducks' with 'chickens.' Ducks don't 'cross the road.'"  
  
"Shuttup! No one asked you." Riley snarled.  
  
Charlie let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. "What do you want, Riley? To what to I owe this PLEASURE?" he asked snarkily.  
  
"Oh, I was just curious as to why you haven't been hangin' with your little Duck-pals. You having a fallout with them?" Riley asked, his cronies Scooter and Cole behind him as usual.  
  
"I don't see how that is any of your business." Charlie said simply, taking a bite out of another chip.  
  
Just as Riley was about to make a snappy comment, another voice cut through.  
  
"What's going on here?" Fulton demanded; Portman, Adam, and Russ were behind him.  
  
"Nothing." Charlie said coldly, taking a drink from his water bottle.  
  
"You botherin' Conway?" Portman asked Riley, stepping up next to Fulton.  
  
In a sudden burst of random anger, Charlie stood up and slammed his large book down on the table. "Look guys, I don't want, OR NEED, your help."  
  
They looked at each other. "But wasn't he buggin' you?" Russ asked.  
  
"I can take care of myself, alright? I don't need your help, so why don't you GO AWAY and mind your own BUSINESS!" he snapped viciously, unsure of why he was suddenly so angry.  
  
Adam looked hurt, but Portman crossed his arms. "We aren't going anywhere."  
  
Charlie stared him down, his eyes were hardened in defiance and his lips were pursed tightly. After the heated stare down went on for a few moments, Charlie grabbed his book and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Fine, have it your way. I guess I'll just leave." He said coldly, giving them one last glare before walking off.  
  
"Wow...someone forgot to take their happy pills this morning..." Russ said, watching their Captain disappear.  
  
"Guess that answers my question." Riley said with a smirk.  
  
Fulton gave Riley an angry glare. "What question?"  
  
Riley just smirked self-righteously and left the table. The four freshman Ducks stood there wondering what had caused Charlie to get angry. They had only been trying to help...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie threw open the bathroom door and walked down to the last stall, just as he had before. Locking the door behind him again, he sat down on the ground, his back to the wall. He didn't know why he had become so angry. He just wanted them to leave him alone! What part of that had they misunderstood? Could they not just realize he wanted to be alone?  
  
He pulled his backpack onto his lap and took in a sharp breath. He unlatched the watch from his wrist and peeled the bandage up slightly so he could examine the three cuts. After constantly washing it off to avoid scabs, three light purple marks were left. He ran his thumb over them, trying to remember the release and control he had felt. For once, he wasn't allowing someone else to hurt him. He wasn't allowing himself to be controlled.  
  
His breath becoming shaky again, he opened his backpack and began rummaging for the razor he had shoved into his backpack that morning. The only thing that gave him a sense of control anymore...  
  
When he found it, he pulled it out of the bag and brought it to the skin of his wrist. Cutting through the skin caused a searing pain; but this pain was not at all unwelcome.  
  
His nose burned briefly before he felt tears well up in his eyes again. He swallowed a knot in his throat while the now-familiar pain burned through his wrist.  
  
He heard the bathroom door open, and a few voices filled the previously silent tiled room.  
  
Someone banged on the door to the stall he was in. "Hey, Charlie? You in there?"  
  
He was startled and dropped the razor in the cold tile floor. He bit his lip. He debated whether or not to ignore the person. "Yeah. I'll uh, be out in a second." He said, his voice catching in his throat.  
  
Charlie panicked. What was he going to do? He couldn't very well just waltz out now. They were bound to ask questions if his wrist was bleeding like there was no tomorrow.  
  
His head whipped around, searching for any way out. The cut was still pouring and he had no way to clean it. He tightly wrapped his other fist above the cuts to try and hold off some of the blood until he could think of something to do.  
  
"Okay. We'll head on to class." The voice said, still somewhat wary. Charlie wasn't sure at the moment who it had been, but he didn't care. He was just relieved they were leaving.  
  
When Charlie was sure he had heard the bathroom door close, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and picked up his watch, peeking out the stall door. The coast was clear, so he stepped out and quickly washed off his wrist, being as swift about it as possible. He took a few paper towels and dried it off, ignoring the rough texture of the paper towel against his tender skin.  
  
Putting the still-bloodied bandaide back on and clasping his watch over it, Charlie let out a sigh. That had been too close for comfort. He would have to be more careful...  
  
Just as this task was completed, a flood of guys poured in to carry out their business before class. Lunch had apparently just ended.  
  
Charlie bumped shoulders with Adam as the blonde boy walked into the bathroom. Charlie adverted his gaze to the floor and darted out the door.  
  
Adam gave him a questioning glance, still upset about what Charlie had said at lunch. Adam felt his worry building by the day. He had come in with Portman and Fulton to check and see if Charlie was in there, but left when he saw Portman and Fulton at the last stall, confirming that he was in there. They hadn't needed him for the moment. Besides, he had needed a drink of water before going to the bathroom himself.  
  
When most of the stalls filled, Adam sighed. He walked down to the last one, considering it was the only vacant one left.  
  
He opened the door. Before he closed the door behind him, he saw something. Something...shiny had caught his eye. He furrowed his eyebrows as he knelt on the ground, frowning as he observed the offending object.  
  
A razor.  
  
A bloodied razor, at that. 


	41. Shutout

Wow, lots of lovely reviews to reply too! Yay! *hugs all reviewers and hands out LOTS of yummy things for them to eat while reading* Enjoy!  
  
Not like you people really care, but I changed my email address to 'spazzychick96@yahoo.com' so now the one in my profile is correct. Just thought I'd share...^_^ I was also wondering if I should change my penname. I'm thinking about switching it to 'Spazzychick96,' but I'm not sure if I should. It's my yahoo name, and I've been thinking about changing my name for awhile, I just haven't quite decided yet. Would it be too terribly confusing? I don't want to change it is it will confuse people.  
  
I'm excited because my poem placed in the Colin County Poetry Contest! *grins* It's exciting! I feel so special...lol...I have to read it at a banquet ceremony thingy on Saturday, and I'm scared...I don't like speaking (or reading?) in front of lots of people...o.O...meep...  
  
Allie- I bet you do feel free. Lol...It is always a refreshing feeling to complete a story, even if you kinda miss it. I have a feeling I won't be feeling that for a LONG time...lol...I know it's shocking, but I won't be mean to Charlie for FOREVER! It has to stop someday. It just may be awhile. ^_^ Hehehe...the pretty shiny is very...shiny. Lol. I like shiny things too. ^_^ Yes, yes, Charlie is a VERY unhappy person. *pats his head* Poor little thing...I worry about him too...*lights a candle with Allie* Yes, Connie and Fulton are observant, and Portman and Russ...well...aren't! Lol. *patting Allie's sobbing head* Don't worry, I'll fix him...later. I'll fix him later...Don't you worry. *hangs head in shame* Yes, I have to make his life bad...I can't help it...*hugs back* Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Nebula- I'm not surprised that you've never heard of "Ronnie and Julie." Lol...But it's a good movie. It's super cute! ^_^ Yeah...Charlie has a wee- bit of a tendency to blow things kinda outta proportion...but that's okay. I'm glad you liked the Riley scene. ^_^ I guess I was giving him a little bit too much credit, though. *shrugs* Oh well. *nods head* Out little Charlie is very careless. *pats his head* I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one too! ^_~  
  
BenjiAndJoelsNumber1Fan- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_~  
  
Hockey_Luvva- *eyes widened and gobbles down yummies* Yay! Lol...*face falls* ehh...wow. o.O Sorry to hear that...that really bites...  
  
Katie- I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ And you would be surprised how much work went into FINDING a copy of "Ronnie and Julie." It's an elusive little bugger...lol. ^_^ It's a great movie, and half just simply will not cut it. Lol. Yeah, I noticed Julie is Linda...but I pretend I don't throughout the duration of the movie...otherwise I would drive myself into insanity...So for 99 minutes, I pretend she ISN'T Linda and that I DON'T want to kill her in several very creative ways. ^_^  
  
Banksiesbabe99- I'm so glad to hear that you liked the chapter. *smiles giddily* You're always so nice. *hugs*  
  
Rachel- Hehehe, I guess it was a pretty mean cliffhanger. ^_^ But now it shall be fixed in THIS chapter! Lol. I'm really happy that people seemed to like Riley's chicken/duck/road remark. Lol. I don't feel totally stupid anymore. ^_^ As for the whole cutting thingy, yeah. I haven't done it before, but as I've probably said before, I had a friend who I think did. And I've read a few things on reasons people would, how they act, blah blah blah...I did my research. Lol...and I tend to try and be insightful when possible. I'm just glad it's coming out right! Yay! *feels really flattered and blushes* Aw, you're just so NICE, Rachel! The word 'realistic' is EXACTLY what I was hoping for...whew...I love you guys, really I do. *hugs* It's nice to know that people who I don't actually know like it too. I always thought my friends Liz and Chris were just being nice because I was bugging them and they're stuck with me if they say mean, nasty things. Lol...^_^ And as for "Ronnie and Julie," it's a modern "Romeo and Juliet" with Joshua Jackson as the main character (need I say more? Lol...). He is a hockey player, and she is a figure skater. Their parents are both running for mayor. All that lovely stuff. But it's an awesome movie, and I love it. ^_^  
  
*gasp*...*eyes widen*...*pinches self to insure it isn't a dream*...SSOOPPHHIIEE- SOPHIE! YAY! *dopes happy dance* You reviewed! Yay! You totally just made my otherwise horrible day NOT SO HORRIBLE! ^_^ I just came back from "Solo and Ensemble" practice for Choir, and my teacher was being evil, as usual, and I was really sad. But now I'm happy! I was like "DANG! Seven reviews?!" and smiled real big and happy-like when I realized you came back! ^_^ The peeved-ness has definitely left the building, Soph. ^_^ Trust me. It's gone now. Lol...*sighs* I GUESS I'll forgive you Sophie. I guess I can do that. ^_^ Lol...I'm glad that the update may come soon. I'll be looking forward to it. *giddy smile* I'm excited. Lol...Wow, it has been awhile...this review is still during the court case. o.O Lol...I'm glad you liked "The Lawyer Who Chelsea Was Too Lazy To Name." ^_^ I though it had a nice ring to it, too. Melodrama and Star Wars! Two very beautiful things. Lol. I'm glad you were happy that George was found guilty. I don't think even I'M mean enough to stick him with his dad again...at least I wasn't at the moment. ^_~ Ehehehe...No, I wouldn't want you as an enemy, my dear Soph. but you see, that's why we're friends. Lol. ^_^  
  
Sophie #2- Yeah, I just could never live with myself if I gave you nice little epilogue and ended it there. That simply would NOT work. I have MUCH more to say. *nods* Yep, it ain't over yet. I've noticed my developing evilness too...I'm growing much more comfortable with the angst category. Lol...Heaven help the Mighty Ducks section, Chelsea is on the loose...lol. ^_~ I don't really wanna give anything away (as if I haven't already...lol...^_^), this will not have an unhappy ending. It IS possible that I MIGHT unfairly favor Charlie...and Charlie SHOULD regret being so gosh-darn adorable...He pays dearly for it by catching my eye and reeling me in. *nods* So now he gets to endure OUR WRATH! BWAHAHA! He will never escape...dun dun dun...*creepy music*...*cough* Anyway. I'm glad you thought Russ was being in-character. Lol. I'm sorry you're depressed now. *pats Sophie's head*...*squeals excitedly* Yay! I got you're approval on bringing across Charlie's feelings! Yes! I'm glad you're satisfied with the emotions. It gives me relief that you like it. I need my fellow Charlie- angst author to assure me I'm not screwing it all up. *smiles and hugs Sophie*  
  
Sophie #3- Whee-hee! You liked my hacky-sack paragraph! Lol...A hacky-sack is a little colorful sack-thingy that is a little smaller than the palm of your hand. It has little bean thingies in it, and you're supposed to kick it up in the air as many times as you can without dropping it. I'm not a very good explainer-person, but oh well. Lol...I can't do it, so I don't even try. I just got it because it was pretty and stuff. Lol. ^_^ *glances at Catherine The Hacky-Sack sitting next to keyboard* Good times, good times. As for the nicely-strangeness of my friends, some of them are. The ones I have the most fun with are as weird as me. Lol...Birds of a feather flock together...lol. But I'm still convinced if we lived in the same country, we could be good friends. Lol...details, details...Yes, I know the shockingness of it all...I don't really swear, so I guess that is as close as I've come. Lol...^_^ Ehh...vampire Goldberg and Adam, you say? Lol...creepy. Good, I'm not the only one who sees Obsessive-Compulsive Adam...lol. Yes, I made that a nice fun chapter. A brief, slight break from the intense angst-fest. Lol. *shifty eyes*...  
  
Sophie #4- Wow, the replies to the reviews are about three pages long at this point. o.O Yikes...lol...Yeah, if Charlie failed, that would be a little bit bad. Ehehe...that was quite a jump. But that's okay. ^_~ And I guess the peeps weren't bright enough to make the connection that smoke fumes cling...But again, there must be a constant supply of stupid, dense people in my story. ^_~  
  
Sophie #5- Lol, yes...You're getting closer! I've been a busy little girlie lately. ^_^ Updates left and right...hehehe...I'm just really getting into it. I agree; Charlie and Julie make a splendid couple! Lol...I can't help it! It's not my fault! ^_^ Lol, okies Soph. I suppose I can refrain from chucking Charlie out. Lol...^_~ Or, actually refrain from making Bombay chuck Charlie out...lol...chuck Charlie...hehe...that sounds funny...Because 'Chuck' is a nickname for 'Charlie'...heeheehee...I'm okay now, really...Oh, Sophie, I will NEVER be bored of you. Lol...  
  
Sophie #6- Ehe...I guess I could be a wee-bit dangerous and evil if left to my own devices...lol...I'm glad you had your tissues ready just in case...I'm glad you aren't worried anymore. I knew it was a very clichéd subject, but I'm relieved to know it's an original-enough take on it to earn your approval...lol...and that was horrible grammar, and probably made NO sense, but just pretend it did. Lol...^_~ Don't make fun of me...*sniffles, but recovers* I'm very happy that you liked the little Charlie/Julie moment. *smiles happily*  
  
Sophie #7- I'm not surprised that you've never heard of "Ronnie and Julie"...lol...as I explained to Rachel (who also didn't know what it was about), it's a modern "Romeo and Juliet" with Joshua Jackson as the main character (need I say more? Lol...). He is a hockey player, and she is a figure skater. Their parents are both running for mayor. All that lovely stuff. It's a great movie...lol...It got the 'Chelsea Stamp of Approval.' But it can sometimes be a wee-bit expensive, and the girl who plays Linda in D3 plays Julie in it...but even *I* could pretend to ignore it for 99 minutes in order to see Josh Jackson in all his one-year-after-D3 glory...lol...So if that sounds like fun to you, go ahead. I loved it! ^_~ And I agree that it isn't any fun when there are no fics at all written about a new obsession...Very depressing. It even got me OUT of the mood to write stuff for my MD fics for a day or so...isn't that horrible? But I soon recovered. So it's okay now. I'll just have to cry until one shows up, or I have enough time to dream up a plot for one...lol...Hm, you're very perceptive about it not being a smart idea to bring shiny razor to school. Riley has an awful habit of showing up at the wrong times, doesn't he? Lol. Okay, I SERIOUSLY need to remove the "L" and "O" keys because they tend to show up a lot...I laugh a lot. ^_^ Hehehe...yeah...anyway...that was off track...Sorry. *smiles and hugs Sophie* You're so nice and flattering! *hugs* I'm quite happy that you're caught up too...lol...gah! I did it again! *slaps wrist* Gahhrr...o.O....I'm sorry I depressed you, but it's good that your friends and the cinema will cheer ya right back up! Lol...*twitches* I really do need to remove the "L" and "O" keys...Again, I'm very excited about you working on your next chapter! Lol...I can't wait for the next update! Thanks for all your inspiring reviews, and the replies to reviews has just hit four pages...lol...*ignores the use of 'lol' again*...  
  
Snorts- Yes, I miss happy Charlie too...but that's okay. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Denverhockeygirl- Hey, it's nice to get feedback from ya again! ^_^ I'm glad you like the story! *feels proud* It means a lot coming from you, considering I kinda think of you as one of the big Charlie angst authors...So yeah. I'm glad it's angsty enough for ya! ^_~ And no fear about fluff; this has quite a way to go, and I'm far to into the angst thing to give it up yet. If there is any fluff at all, it will be in small doses. Angst is just too addicting...It's drawn me in! Lol...Thanks for reviewing! Made my day. ^_^  
  
Brnnttebabe12- I'm glad you like the story. ^_^ And don't worry, the cutting will stop eventually. Just have patience. ^_~ You'll just have to see how the whole Charlie/Julie thing turns out, because I've ruined enough of the story already...lol...I totally agree that Charlie/Julie rocks...lol...:p Thanks for your feedback! ^_~  
  
Liz- Yes, out little Charlie is MUCHLY abused...but alas, life will get better eventually. Thanks for the review. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 41-  
  
Adam wasn't sure how long he had kneeled there, staring at the silver object, marred with fresh blood.  
  
He timidly picked it up by a clean part. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Hadn't this been the one Charlie was in? No...couldn't be...he wouldn't...  
  
The blonde teenager was shaken out of his trance when he realized he was the only one still in the restroom. He tossed the razor in his bag, ignoring the fact that it was still wet with blood.  
  
His mind swarmed as he walked through the halls to his next class. Charlie was the only other Duck in his next class...maybe that would be the best time to confront him. That way if he was totally off base, no one would ever think of it.  
  
Adam saw Charlie sitting in his seat, fiddling with the cap of a pen. The blonde took his seat next to his brown-haired friend. "Hey Charlie." He said, trying to forget the cold, angry things Charlie had said at lunch.  
  
Charlie's mouth twitched slightly.  
  
"Hey." He said, pretending to be fascinated by the penciled graffiti scrawled across his desk. What part of 'Go away and leave me alone' did Adam not understand?  
  
Charlie could feel an unasked question lingering in the air as they sat there silently.  
  
Adam cleared his throat and seemed to be struggling with the words. "Um, Charlie." He started.  
  
Charlie didn't look up. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"It was weird. Uh, yeah. I uh, found something on the bathroom floor." Adam started.  
  
"Toilet paper? Dead crickets? What else is new? There's always stuff on the floor..." he said quietly. He felt his heart racing and a lump in his throat forming. He suddenly felt nervous...He couldn't have left it...  
  
Charlie had to hold back the urge to check his backpack for the razor. He couldn't remember picking it back up...  
  
Holy crackers, that's not good...  
  
Banks sighed. "No, not quite. I found this." He said, pulling out the razor. "I just remembered you had been in there, so I was wondering if you knew anything about it." Adam said, probing at his friend while avoiding a direct question.  
  
Charlie's lips tightened and he struggled to calm his rabid heartbeat. Suddenly the noise in the room seemed to grow and the sound of his thumping heart seemed to be a blaring, steady drum booming in his head.  
  
He closed his eyes for a second, trying to steady his shaky breath. He licked his lips once and took another calming breath. He looked over at the object in Adam Banks's hand. Sure enough, it was his razor.  
  
"No, I can't say I know anything about it." he lied, unable to keep the cold edge out of his voice.  
  
"You sure?" Adam pried.  
  
"YES, I'm sure. What makes you think I would know anything about it?" he snapped.  
  
Banks sighed with frustration. "I'm not trying to accuse you, I was just asking because I knew you had been in there. Calm down."  
  
Charlie nodded and tried to swallow the knot in his throat. "I guess I didn't see it while I was in there. It must have been someone else's." he said, suddenly becoming fascinated with the carpet.  
  
Adam nodded suspiciously, but shoved the razor into his backpack again. He'd get rid of it later. He spent the rest of the class analyzing the situation.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie had been unable to concentrate the entire class period. He had felt like Adam was staring holes through him the whole time. It could be his over-reactive imagination and paranoia, but he couldn't tell for sure.  
  
Now he was leaving for home without a ride, due to the fact he had spent his bus fare on lunch.  
  
"Hey Charlie!" a voice called out.  
  
Charlie stopped when he realized it wasn't Adam, Fulton, Portman, or Russ. He knew an explanation would be in order if it was. But Charlie didn't have an answer.  
  
He turned around to see Julie. "Hey." He answered.  
  
"You ready for finals?" she asked as they began walking again.  
  
"Nope. Not in the slightest." He answered truthfully.  
  
"Do you wanna come study with me?" she asked, turning to face him as she walked, her eyes questioning.  
  
Charlie pursed his lips in thought. "Is Adam going to be there?" he asked, hoping she didn't detect the hostility in his voice.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "...Yeah. Why does that matter? You two have a fight?" she asked. She hadn't seen the display in the lunchroom.  
  
Charlie's mouth twitched slightly. "Yeah, something like that. I just don't really want to talk to him right now. I'll just go on home." He said, starting to walk off.  
  
"Hey, wait. Where are you going? I don't have to study with them if it makes you uncomfortable. You and I can just go to the library or something." She said, trying not to let him get too far away. If he did, then he could just pretend he hadn't heard her.  
  
"I don't want to keep you from them. It's not a big deal. I can study by myself." He said, walking backwards so he could face her and walk at the same time.  
  
"No, it's okay. Really." She insisted.  
  
"Why do you care so much? It was never a big deal before I came back. I wish everyone would leave me alone; it's creeping me out." He said, turning back around, not realizing that his voice had chilled a few degrees.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but realized she didn't know why she suddenly cared so much. "Um...I guess I'm worried about you. You've been all by yourself all this time, and I guess I miss you. Maybe everyone else can leave you alone, but I can't. I just get the feeling that something's wrong." She said before she could stop herself.  
  
He stiffened a little. "Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine. Now go on; they're probably wondering if you were abducted on your way to the study session." Charlie said bitterly as he again tried to walk away.  
  
"Charlie, wait." She said, grabbing him by the wrist to stop him.  
  
He tensed up and swallowed, reminding himself the gesture wasn't meant to be threatening. It was only Julie...just Julie...  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. After only a few seconds, he figured he had calmed himself down again.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw Julie standing in front of him.  
  
"Look...Charlie. Whether or not something is bothering you, I still want to study with you. We don't have a deep bond session or anything. We don't have to talk at all if you don't want to. Just don't shut me out completely. It's just studying." She said, making eye contact and holding his gaze.  
  
Charlie looked away, breaking eye contact as soon as he realized he was doing it. There was something about looking into someone else's eyes that made him feel vulnerable. Exposed.  
  
He contemplated her offer. She said they didn't have to talk...only study...studying was safe enough...  
  
Once he decided it was fair enough, he nodded in confirmation.  
  
Julie smiled with relief. "Alright. Let's hit the books. Wanna head to my dorm?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me." He said before following her upstairs.  
  
When she unlocked the door and walked in, Charlie followed in suite. He glanced around as she flipped on a few lights. Her bed was made neatly, but books and papers were scattered across it. The desk was semi-messy, and had a drawer half-open, a few folders sticking out. Connie's bed, or what he assumed was Connie's bed, was on the opposite wall. It was also made-up, but with less precision. It seemed like the girls had grown comfortable with there surroundings and weren't obsessed with keeping it perfect, yet they didn't let it get as bad as most of the guys did.  
  
"You just going to stand there?" she asked as she plopped down on the floor, pulling all the books from the bed onto the floor.  
  
He snapped out of his trance. "Sorry, I just never realized that this is my first time in here. Just looking around...." He said with a shrug.  
  
She grinned. "Alright then." She said as he sat down by her and pulled out his books.  
  
As Julie worked silently next to Charlie, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. He had been avoiding everyone like the plague. She was just relieved he had given in and decided to study with her. She didn't want to see him alone.  
  
Charlie was tapping his pen on the carpeted floor repeatedly, biting his lip as he thought about his homework. When had they learned this anyway?  
  
It wasn't long before they had completed their review packets.  
  
"So I guess I should be going..." he said, stuffing his books in his backpack.  
  
She nodded, watching him complete this task.  
  
When his bag was packed, he pulled in onto his lap and sat there, unmoving. Julie watched curiously, wondering why he wasn't getting up. She didn't say anything for fear of him thinking she wanted him to leave.  
  
"Charlie?" she said softly after a few minutes. When he didn't respond, she gently nudged his shoulder.  
  
He jumped, unconsciously slamming his back into the bed. His head snapped up to attention with wide eyes.  
  
Julie jumped back at the sudden jolt. "You okay?" she asked as she watched him curiously, her worry mounting slowly.  
  
His gaze shifted over to her as he realized it had been her again. He allowed his breathing to return to normal as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. You just...startled me a little."  
  
She nodded, though she wasn't satisfied. "You were spacing a bit there. You sure you're okay?" she asked, catching his gaze and gently probing his eyes with her own.  
  
He stared back, not knowing whether or not to tell the truth. Maybe he could tell her about his father...that wouldn't be so bad...  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He didn't know what to say. What if she told them? What if they all found out?  
  
Charlie shut his eyes, trying to block off tears. He couldn't cry in front of her...that would just be...wrong...  
  
What if he was over-reacting? What if it wasn't that big of a deal anyway?  
  
"Charlie?" she asked again, concern in her voice. He hadn't answered her...  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat, and opened his eyes again. He could do this...  
  
Julie furrowed her eyebrows when she saw his eyes glass-over slightly. "Char..." she started before stopping herself. He looked like he was about to say something.  
  
"Julie..." he started. "Do you promise not to say anything?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, of course."  
  
"You won't tell anybody? Not even the Ducks?" he said, making sure.  
  
"If you don't want me too. What about Coach Bombay?" she asked.  
  
"He already knows." Charlie said softly.  
  
Julie nodded. "I won't tell a soul. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
He nodded and swallowed again, finding his confidence slip away again. "Um. Man, I feel so stupid." He said, trying to fake a smile as he felt his eyes well up with tears again. "Crying in front of a girl. How embarrassing." He said, still not speaking much above a whisper.  
  
She gave him a half-smile. "As opposed to crying in front of a guy being any better?" she said lightly.  
  
He let out a soft, tear-filled, almost-laugh. "Fair enough. But I'm trying to talk here. Hush before I change my mind."  
  
She nodded and abruptly grew silent, her smile fading as she realized it had to be something serious. Most likely the thing that had been bothering him.  
  
As he opened his mouth to continue talking, the door unlocked and Connie walked in.  
  
"Hey guys. You been here the whole time?" Connie asked, slinging her bag on the bed and taking down her ponytail. "We were wondering why you didn't show up. Averman was telling us we should alert the police because the aliens had finally gotten you."  
  
Charlie shut his mouth again and Julie silently cursed. The boy had instantly clammed up and shut down when realizing he had almost given in...  
  
"Connie...hi..." Julie said, trying not to sigh. Great...just great.  
  
Connie turned to them and looked between them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" she asked.  
  
"No, we were just going over some of the reviews. Studying. Boring stuff like that. And I was just getting ready to leave anyway. See you girls later." He said, standing up with his bag, relieved that Connie apparently hadn't heard the crack in his voice.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to go." Connie said, worried that she had done something wrong.  
  
"No, I was just about to leave anyway. Bye." He said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Dang it..." Julie muttered under her breath as she crawled into bed and covered her head with a pillow. 


	42. Stained

My brain has been infested my poetic influences, so don't kill me! Lol...My Pre-AP English class is working on poetry, so I guess I'm in a poetic mood. I can't help it. ^_^ Lol. And I'm listening to this pretty, yet bittersweet song. Or at least, I think it's bittersweet....lol...I got Final Fantasy X- 2 for Christmas, so I've been playing it alot. Yuna sings in it, and I fell in love with one of the songs. It's called '1000 Words,' and with my record, it might possibly end up in this fic at some point in time. There's just no telling. By the way, I'm sorry in advance over any major spelling errors; my brother reformatted our computer and now the program is different. I don't think it's Microsoft Word anymore...So I don't have spell-check. Just thought I'd say that. ^_^ Oh, and I don't really know how LONG this chapter is. It doesn't tell me the amount of pages anymore. I'm gonna ask my brother for Word back...because this is not helping me any. o.O  
  
Okay, the song lyrics at the end are done by the great "Evanescence," as always. The song is "Breathe No More," and I've never actually heard it before because it's on their "Origin" CD...which I want DESPERATELY, by the way, but it's far too expensive on eBAY for poor little Chelsea, so I will just have to sufficiently cry myself to sleep every night. By the way, I changed one word from "her" to "him" because...well...Charlie's a guy. Lol. ^_^ Makes sense, huh?  
  
I just realized my Trusty Green Notebook is nearly full! *gasp* My dear, tattered, 70-sheet college-ruled notebook that is packed full of random fragments of chapters is about to be full! I only have, like, two pages left...o.O It's scary. I'm confused; what will I use to write in while I'm supposed to be paying attention in class? Where will I write my ideas while getting very carsick on the danged school bus? What will occupy my thoughts and inspirations while waiting in class for the bell to ring, thus starting my long, boring, perilous day at school? I'll spontaneously combust if I don't find answers! Gah! .......And I lost my Trusty Purple Notebook, so I need to find something to carry on the Trusty Green Notebook's legacy, and fulfill the next billion chapters I have planned. Lol. ^_^  
  
Not that you care, but I just realized I have been on ff.net for exactly two years and four days. o.O I'm in shock a little bit. Lol...  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol...Yeah, it won't be the same if I change my name, but I may just see how it goes to experiment. I can always change it back. ^_^ That'll REALLY confuzzle people. ^_^ Hehehe, yes, stupid Connie. Interrupting like that. Lol...Thanks for the review!  
  
Nebula- Hehehe, yeah, Adam is a bit stupid for letting it go. But what can I say? Good point. I wouldn't wanna hear ya if it WASN'T Adam. ^_^ Yeppers, the Connie-meister definitely screwed things up. ^_~ Lol...have fun being trained on the new keyboard. :p  
  
Angel Spirit- I don't know why you always see to miss them. Lol, just kidding. ^_~ Julie DOES need some nice quality alone-time with Charlie...lol...Thanks bunches for the review! ^_^  
  
Soph- Ooh! So now you're back to surfing ff.net? *grins* Yay! Ooh...*eyes glass over and smiles* Looong review...*smiles again*...Oh, don't worry Sophie. I make an idiot of myself ALL the time. ^_^ Idiocy makes the world more fun. Lol...I'm glad my updating speed has managed to amaze and peeve you at the same time! Whoo-hoo! Lol...^_~ I'm sad to say my poem wasn't deep or dark or anything of that nature...It was just a boring little nature poem because I would never write anything deep or dark for school. ^_^ They would think I'm a psycho and send me to the crazy-people's facility. Lol...but apparently they liked it anyway. *shrugs* Works for me. ^_^ But I could try and write a deep and dark poem just for you! Lol...and it will probably be really bad and an embarrassment to me, so I'll just claim I lost it and never send it to you. ^_~ Lol...I love angsty stuff now...This fandom morphed me into an angst-lover. Lol...I assure you, I can NOT play sports at all...I always end up looking really stupid. Lol. And I can't speak publicly without first totally freaking out...and...yeah. Lol. Oh! And I can't whistle either! It just simply does not work for me. LOl...NO SOPHIE! I'm perfect in every way! Lol...just kidding. *giggles* Okay...I won't picture everyone naked. My English teacher would KILL me if I burst out giggling on the stage while reading the poem...lol...Yes, I have an email hat WORKS! Shocking, I know. Lol...I just figure 'spazzychick' applies to me more. Lol...I truly am I spaz, though. It's sad, really. ^_^ And the "chan" thing is a Japanese suffix or something for 'friend' or something. I forgot. ^_^ I came up with it like 2 years ago. I was 12; young and clueless. *winks* I noticed that the reply to your reviews was nearly half the chapter...lol...I was like "Ehehehe...^_^" Yeah. Lol...Just like that. Lol...rah for me! For I am the only one who can physically hit you over the internet! *does happy dance* Bwaha! Wow...I ACTUALLY explained something good? *is shocked* Cool. Don't worry, my friends don't understand my MD obsession either...I'm all alone...*mourns* That's true. They just don't have as advanced taste as us. *nods* That must be it. Yep yep...Hehehe, I do need stupid people in my story. They're there to add suspense and contrast to the not-so-stupid people. Rah! Lol. ^_~ Heh...yep, Chuck is a nickname for Charlie. In fact, scarily enough, my dad went by 'Chuck' until the sixth grade when he started going by his middle name, Cullen. Just a little Chelsea family trivia for ya. Lol...and my friend Connie's little brother's name was Chuck...but then he started going by Charlie, but I could never call him it. He will always be little Chuck to me. ^_^ Sorry, went off on a tangent there. Lol...Hehehehe...*giggles* "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" I love saying that! ^_^ Anyway. "Ronnie and Julie" is an uber-cool movie. Yep yep. But I dunno how they got cast in the same movie again. The producers must have thought it because it was only made one year after D3...*shrugs* Oh well. Lol...yes, "lol" is quite useful. I "ve" you Sophie! Lol...Anyway...Whoo-hoo! I get to be the Queen of Mammoth Reviews! *does happy dance* I try. Lol...^_~ The wit IS astounding. ^_^ Yes, I had to add the dead crickets on the floor...*nods* Yep. *giggles* Okay, that's really funny. "Would you mind just hanging on a tick, Adam? I just need to check my bag for the razor I'm using to cut myself with. Shouldn't take a moment." *giggles again* Oh, I can see it now...I can see it now...*giggles* Oh, do you not like my saying? ^_^ I made it up myself! Lol...I actually started saying 'Holy crackers!' and people think I'm strange. ^_^ But it's more fun that way. Heehee...was I bad again? Yes, I was...I misled you to believe that I was ACTUALLY going to get him to tell. But nope. *smiles cheekily* I'm too mean. Well, I feel special that I'm an exception. *smiles cheekily again* And I sometimes come off a wee-bit imbalanced too...lol...but alas, I can be normal at times as well. *gasp* Shocking, I know. Ooh, SpongeBob Squarepants! Lol...I've seen that before...in my French class, we got to watch them all in French! Well, a few at least. They were like "Blah blah blah blah" and we pretended we understood to humor the French teacher ^_^ *smiles sheepishly* Yeah, it is a little bit fun to torture the readers. ^_^ A story just wouldn't be mine if there wasn't sufficient torture. Lol...Thanks for the BEAUTIFULLY long review, and I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Liz- Yes, alas it the beginning of the "Julie caring" chapters. Lol. I'm not surprised that the 7th Heaven and Everwood eps depressed you...I still haven't watched the 7th Heaven one, but I saw the Everwood one and DANG those are some majorly screwy lives they lead...lol...Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chorins96- Hey, nice to see a review from ya again. ^_^ I'm sorry you're not a huge Charlie/Julie fan, but the angst is not going away. Trust me. Even if I add some C/J moments every now and then, I'm not getting rid of the angst. And the coma idea is pretty good...I might use it later. As a matter of fact, I really like that idea. I just have it planned out for awhile, but I will probably end up using it eventually. ^_^ And yes, that penalty box scene in "Ronnie and Julie" was pretty freakin' funny...lol...Ooh...those ideas are oh-so-very angsty! I already have everything planned out, but if I see a way to incorporate them, I'll be sure to give it a try. Or maybe I'll do a sequel or something...lol...maybe make a trilogy...I already have a prequel in the works, but I won't post it till this is done and I get back on track with "One Way Ticket." Anyway. You probably don't care, so I'll shut up. Lol...^_^  
  
Rachel- I'm glad my research is evident. Lol. *hugs* I always love getting reviews from you! It makes me feel sufficiently loved. ^_~ Heehee, I made up the "Holy crackers" all by myself! Lol...I started saying it, and now my friends all think I'm a weird little psycho. Lol...they make fun of me. ^_^ I'm glad it made you laugh. "Ronnie and Julie" is a super-cool movie! Lol...but I already said that. And I agree with the coolness of Liz and Chris. Lol. They're the only ones I trust to read my stuff; no one else I know is even aware I have an interest in writing at all. Well, my parents know I lock myself away in my room and type away at the computer, but they don't know what it's about. Lol...Liz has been a sweetheart and reviewed everything I've ever written, and Chris reviewed twice after lots of pestering. Lol. He's a bit slow. ^_^ I'm glad I can keep you guys gripped. *grins happily* I'm so happy you enjoy the updates.  
  
Adriana- Lol...you're silly. But trust me, if you had reviewed, I woulda replied. ^_^ But that's okay! ^_^ Yeppers, Connie is quite an idiot; she can't help it. *smiles and blushes* Aw, thanks for the congratulations! You're so sweet. And thanks for the suggestion about waiting to change the pen name...I'll just have to see how it goes, and your opinion does matter! Lol...^_^ Thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Katie- Lol...^_^ I'm glad you agree with my pretending Julie isn't Linda...It's just too weird if I don't. ^_^ Or perhaps if I pretend Julie is ME! Yes, that will work nicely. Lol...I could live with that. ^_^ Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Hockey_Luvva- Well, I'm glad you're okay. It must've been rough...But I'm glad you like my frequent updates. ^_^ It makes me happy. *gets excited* You mean now I get the other half of the chocolate? Whee! *does happy dance*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 42-  
  
Charlie closed the door to Julie and Connie's dorm room behind him and closed his eyes, taking a quick breath before walking down the hall in a hurried pace.  
  
He couldn't believe how close he had been to telling Julie...telling her what had happened. But he couldn't tell them...they would never understand...  
  
Flurries of faces passed his vision as he sped down the stairs and jumped down the last few. Several people eyed him strangely but continued on their way. No one gave the hurried boy a second thought.  
  
As he flung open the door and walked out into the fading cold weather of springtime, he quickened his pace. He still didn't have any money for the bus, and it was getting late. He crossed his arms and a shiver crept down his spine. The bare skin of his arm rubbed against his sling. The boy couldn't help but wonder when the wretched thing would come off. He wished it would just be gone, though it was better than having to wear that stupid cast...  
  
He untied his hoodie from around his waist and slipped it over his tee- shirt. It was still pretty chilly outside.  
  
The crisp wind blew against his face, and he pulled the hoodie tighter around himself. The stars were hidden behind feathery clouds in the sky, and Charlie watched them peek out from time to time as he walked down the sidewalk.  
  
He allowed his gaze to float from the sky down to the sidewalk. It was cracked slightly, a few weeds protruding from the concrete walkway.  
  
Why had anyone even bothered to bring him back? He missed Alyssa...He missed April and Karen too...Heck, Charlie was even beginning to miss Agatha's drawn-out lectures.  
  
But they knew...They knew everything that had happened. Charlie could even assume they knew about it while it was happening.  
  
His thoughts drifted to that fateful day in school when they withdrew him from class, asking him to admit everything. Admit defeat. Expose his 'situation.'  
  
Charlie had wanted nothing more than to crawl up and die. The humiliation of the social workers knowing...everything. He was relieved he hadn't been forced to go to school after that. The fear of forced sympathy...condemnation...everyone treating him different. He knew it would happen. That's why he could never tell the Ducks...They didn't understand him...He didn't want, or need, their false sympathy...  
  
He let out a sigh as he dug one hand into the pocket of his sweatshirt, again wondering when the sling would come off. Most of the bruises were starting to fade, and the scar on his forehead was covered by hair for the most part, but the sling was a badge; a constant reminder of what he had allowed his father to do. He could have stopped it...  
  
This thought only further propelled the mindset that he deserved it. He hadn't deserved to leave his father's house.  
  
Who had told? Not many people knew...Very few would have said anything. As much as he knew Agatha, Alyssa, Karen, and April had been worried, he doubted they would turn in their former boss after the accusations that had been placed on them during his 'kidnapping.'  
  
The teachers had been suspicious, but most listened to his lies. It was easier to look the other way, though he had given them every reason to.  
  
That left...Jesse.  
  
Had Jesse told? Charlie had told him not to...but could he have told someone?  
  
Charlie then remembered something Bombay had said they day he was taken from school. Something about jumping on the first plane when he had heard...Who could he have heard it from, other than Jesse?  
  
The teenage boy pursed his lips slightly and watched the people pass by, each carrying on with their lives. Oblivious to him and his problems.  
  
He had trusted Jesse...He had shared something in confidence, only to have that trust betrayed. Though he knew Jesse had the best of intentions, why did he have to meddle in it? Why couldn't he have just kept it to himself?  
  
Charlie kicked a stone against the hard brick of a wall. He watched the rock collide with the solid wall and bounce back off, a cracking sound mixing with the clamor of voices. Just another sound in the night. Just another boy in the crowd...  
  
Would anyone notice if he disappeared? Would they even miss him? Had they ever truly missed him, or had they fooled themselves into thinking they did? Knowing that it was how they were supposed to act. Knowing that was what 'Ducks' were supposed to do.  
  
Ducks fly together.  
  
Or so they say.  
  
If Ducks flew together, why was he alone? Why had no one called when he was all by himself in another state? Why did everyone accept his half-hearted responses? Why did he feel like such a stranger among a tight-knit group? A group that was leaving him behind...forgetting him as they moved forward in life.  
  
As Charlie passed a small convenience store, he paused. Sending one last glance as the full, glowing moon, he stepped inside the building, a rush of warm air engulfing him as the shrill ring of the bell sounded above his head.  
  
Not many people were in the store, milling around. Charlie assumed most had gone home. It was nearly nine, and Charlie assumed most people were either at home, or out doing something. A janitor was mopping the floor. It was nearly closing time.  
  
His fingers grazed the packages as he slowly walked down the aisle. He wasn't sure where it would be, but he would keep looking...  
  
Suddenly it caught his eye. He picked up the package and looked it over. It would have to do...  
  
He pulled out what money had had left. Digging around his pocket, he found some spare change he hadn't seen before. It wasn't alot...not enough for the bus fare, obviously. He checked the price of the item, letting out a sigh. Hopefully he had enough...  
  
Charlie walked up to the counter and placed the package on the counter.  
  
The young woman nodded and scanned the item, telling Charlie the price.  
  
Nodding, Charlie handed over the money. He barely had enough.  
  
Sacking the package, the woman handed it back to the boy. Charlie nodded a thank you, and walked away from the counter.  
  
He passed by the men's restroom. He paused and checked the door, seeing if it was in use.  
  
When the door creaked open, Charlie walked in, closing and locking the door tightly behind him.  
  
He slid down the door, landing on the floor; a thin layer of dirt coated the tiles.  
  
He pulled out the item he had just bought, and ran his hands over the packaging. He opened the package, pulling out the cold metal razor.  
  
The boy couldn't help but feel enslaved to the tiny piece of metal...But...no...It didn't control him...He controlled it...He was in control...  
  
He clumsily ripped off the watch.  
  
Feeling the familiar sensation of burning pain and warm blood mixing, he closed his eyes and leaned against the door roughly, biting back the pain. Reveling in it. Knowing he didn't deserve to be happy...  
  
"They don't care about me..." he said as he made another cut in his wrist, feeling the blood stream down his arm, dripping on his jeans and hoodie; starting in one spot and slowly spreading, staining the material.  
  
He gradually deepened the cuts, not caring that they couldn't be covered with a simple watch. What did it matter?  
  
He felt his arm numb, the pain becoming less and less unbearable. The pain was almost...comforting. Reminding him. Soothing him...  
  
Closing his eyes, he dragged the blade deep into his skin, feeling his head go light. He felt like he was floating...no pain...no one could hurt him...  
  
His mind was swirling and he wondered if he would die...  
  
Another cut.  
  
Wondered if he would finally see his mother again.  
  
Warm blood staining his arms.  
  
Wondered if they would even know he was gone...  
  
'I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
  
Shards of me,  
  
Too sharp to put back together.  
  
Too small to matter,  
  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
  
If I try to touch him,  
  
And I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe no more.  
  
Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.  
  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
  
Lie to me;  
  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
  
And all of this  
  
Will make sense when I get better.  
  
I know the difference,  
  
Between myself and my reflection.  
  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
  
Which of us do you love.  
  
So I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe now...  
  
Bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe,  
  
I breathe-  
  
I breathe no more.'  
  
Charlie felt himself slip in out of consciousness. He was so sleepy...Sleep felt so inviting...just a quick rest...  
  
His eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp... 


	43. Bad News

Hehehe...I had to re-type my author's note because the first one was very angry and not-so-nice to Fanfiction.net...^_^ But now I'm happy again, so it isn't necessary. Oh, and just for your random information, I got a LiveJournal and my name-thingy is 'spazzychick96.'  
  
I TURN FIFTEEN IN FIFTEEN DAYS ON MARCH 20! Whoo-hoo!!! *does a little happy dance* And I go to New York City on tomorrow morning! Whoopee!  
  
Adriana- I'm sorry for taking so long to review your story. But I took care of it, don't you worry. ^_^ I'm glad you like my reviews, though. *smiles*  
  
Nebula- Aw, I only made you ALMOST sorry for Charlie? Dangit! *mumbles under breath* ...*sighs* Well, thanks anyway. ^_^ Even if you aren't likin' Charlie so much, at least you're sticking with me and giving me a chance to redeem him. ^_^ I'm glad you got over your depression, though. I'm sure it was rough...I'm glad you're feeling better now. ^_^ I hope you like the chapter! ^_~ And yeah, I got your first review (hence the first part of this reply). The site was having a screwy time, so I didn't want to review your chapters until it was fixed; I was scared I would type it up, and then it would get deleted...Then I would get frustrated and MORE angry with FF.net, so yeah. Lol...I DID finally review it, though! ^_^ And I'm shocked at your over-whelming sympathy for our dear Charlie...lol...^_~ Thanks for the reviews, Neb!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Yeah; I guess I could have chosen other ways, but oh well. ^_^ I'm glad you like the story, even if the cutting is grossing you out a bit. Yes, rah for the Charlie love!  
  
Allie- Would I sound totally stupid if I said it took me awhile to think of what to say? Meh, oh well. I hope you are enjoying the chapter, even if it hit home for you, and I hope you continue to enjoy reading the story. I'm trying to keep it real, and I'm always glad to hear from you. ^_^ I'm sad to hear what you went through, but I'm glad you're past it.  
  
Banksiesbabe99- I'm glad I managed to mesmerize you with the chapter. ^_~ I'm always glad to hear from you! *grins*  
  
Liz- I'm glad you liked the song! *grins* I thought it was perfect too...Now I'm dying to hear it...*sighs*...oh well. Yes, all good things come with time. They need patience while all YOU have to do is beg me for my harbored, secret chapters waiting to be posted...Lol...Aren't you mighty privileged? ^_^  
  
Joshrox116- I'm glad you liked the chapter! ^_~ And I'm on a desperate search for a notebook worthy of carrying on my Trusty Green Notebook's legacy...It's some big shoes to fill...  
  
Sophie- I'm sorry that you aren't feeling good...^_^ I'm glad my update cheered you up! Aw, I'm sorry the word 'poetry' strikes negative feelings in you...Lol...I'll try to pry myself out of the poetic mood for ya. Lol...The girl threw a chair?! Hehehe...violence is not the answer. ^_~ Speaking of chairs, I get to be a chair in my Theater melodrama skit...Lol...and the villain picks me up and throws me at the hero. ^_~ And people sit on me a lot. o.O And the girl playing the 'cat' jumps on me...So I get a wee-bit abused...but oh well. Lol. I don't have any lines? ^_~ Yeah, 'Origin' was Evanescence's first CD. It's like, a buncha money on eBAY...far out of MY fourteen-year-old-gonna-be-fifteen-on-March-20 budget. I WOULD download them illegally (^_~) except the fines are like $1000 dollars or something like that now, so it would be cheaper just to buy the CD and get good quality. ^_~ I may just go to one of those download-and-pay- one-song-at-a-time sites and see if they have some of the songs. And my Notebook dilemma is very tragic. Very, very tragic. Hehehe, thanks for the color suggestions. ^_~ Wow, you've only been on FF.net for four months? It seems like longer...I feel old when I think that I was only twelve when I started...*shakes head* Scary...As for my nature poem, it was just nature in general. Talking about squirrels, the sky, stars, water, crickets, all that lovely stuff wrapped together with Chelsea's poetic touch. ^_~ I wrote you the deep, dark poem. ^_^ So did you like? Was it deep and dark enough for ya? ^_~ *smiles smugly at the whackage (don't argue with my word!) of Sophie at the mention of sports* Serves ya right for making fun of my lack of sporting skills! ^_^ Lol...And French SpongeBob IS potentially scarring. I mean, come ON! Look at me! Lol...I'm kidding...o.O...Heh, my French teacher is actually pretty cool and non-boring. Most of my teachers aren't that bad at all, actually. I'm a major suck-up and the teachers love me. Lol...Yes, we should blame the shopkeeper people for selling Charlie the razors. Yep. *nods* I don't want to spoil the chapter *cough*, so I'm just going to let you read. ^_^ And I hate to ruin anything for the future, but I'm a sucker for happy endings. It won't be a tragic, depressing ending. ^_^ *realizes that probably ruined it all, but shrugs it off* You should never ask me how things'll end, because chances are I'll ruin it and tell you. ^_^ Heehee...*feels honored at the last line of review* Wow, you're sweet. ^_^ *hugs* Read on, young bunny.  
  
Snorts- Thanks for the review, and I hope you find this chapter suitable. ^_~  
  
Angel Spirit- Hehehe, nope. You didn't miss this update. ^_^ True...I DO need to buy a new notebook...But I'm cheap, so that could be a problem. Lol...I'll find a way though! The legacy shall live on! Trusty notebooks always come in handy during class, I must agree. ^_^  
  
Rachel- I got your email, and thanks so much! FF.net is spazzing on me and won't show me my reviews...Thanks for emailing me your response, because I was dieing for some feedback that showed how you guys reacted. o.O Figures FF.net would spaz on THAT chapter, eh? I'm jealous that you got to see the Laramie Project...I wanted to see him in it! *cries* I have no clue what it's about, but it has JOSH IN IT! Nothing else really matters. Lol...I was really happy that you think I captured the struggle he's going through. Your email truly made my crummy outlook on life a smidge brighter again. ^_^ In fact, I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to you! Rah! You and Adriana's reviews were the only ones I ACTUALLY got to read, unfortunately. But that's okay...I might recover eventually. ^_^ Yeah, I can understand keeping your writing to yourself. *smiles* And I'm so happy you like my story; it makes me smile. ^_^ It may have even helped me not want to rant so much on my poor LiveJournal...Nah...Lol...^_~ You're always such a sweet reviewer, so this is dedicated to you! Rock on! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 43-  
  
The janitor picked up his mop and carried it over to the bathroom. Once he finished this last bathroom, he could finally go home. It was a Friday and he was eager to be on his way.  
  
He tried the door and discovered it was locked. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying again.  
  
Still locked.  
  
With a frustrated groan, he banged on it several times. "Hey! Anyone in there? It's closing time! Finish up!" he called through the door.  
  
No response.  
  
He groaned again and looked impatiently at his watch. He would never make it home at this rate.  
  
This time he knocked more forcefully. "Hey, hurry up in there! I'm planning on getting home sometime this century!" he complained with an edge to his voice.  
  
No response.  
  
With one last curse under the breath, he called out again as he pulled out his keys. "Alright, I'm coming in, so you better be ready!" he said angrily, jamming the key into the hole and twisting.  
  
The woman at the cash register watched him. She closed the tray back into the cash register and leaned up against the table, pulling out her own keys to head to her car. She pulled out her cell phone and was preparing to inform her boyfriend that she was on the way home.  
  
She heard a gasp as her co-worker stumbled out of the bathroom, eyes wide.  
  
"VICKIE! Call the police! Call the police, Vick! Now!" he said in a panicked voice.  
  
Her gaze whipped over to him. "What? Why?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"JUST DO IT!" he said hurriedly as he walked back into the room and kneeled on the floor.  
  
The girl nodded, her expression melting into one of fright as she dialed 911. Knowing she would need to tell them the problem, she briskly walked over to the kneeling janitor.  
  
A gasp escaped her voice as her free hand flew to her mouth. A young teenage boy sat, leaning against the wall, covered with blood.  
  
"Is he...alive?" she asked, her voice shaking as she kneeled on the ground next to the two males.  
  
The janitor held two fingers under the boy's neck for a few seconds. "Yeah...he still has a pulse...It's weak, but he's still alive. Are they coming?" he asked, referring to the police.  
  
"Hold on, they just answered." she said quietly to him before standing up, taking a breath as the lady on the other end asked her what the problem was.  
  
She shakily told the lady what had happened and where they were. Vickie was relieved when they said they were on their way.  
  
Kneeling on the ground again, she swallowed. So much for going home...  
  
Her eyes scanned the floor subconsciously. She saw a bloodied razor a few inches from his open hand.  
  
"Harry...Harry, look." she said, pointing to the metal object.  
  
He nodded, forehead creased with worry. He wasn't prepared for this...This had not been in the job description...  
  
Vickie curled up on the opposite wall of the men's bathroom, pulling her knees to her chest. Her eyes were wide. She was barely out of High School, and she was terrified.  
  
"Is he...gonna be okay?" she asked quietly, watching the slight rise and fall of the boy's chest.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
She adverted her gaze, unable to look anymore. "Why aren't they here yet?" she demanded, feeling tears sting her eyes.  
  
"I don't know...if you want to, you can wait out there for them. I can stay here with the kid." he offered, knowing the blood was making his female co- worker queasy.  
  
She nodded, standing up quickly and walking out the door to wait for the police.  
  
A few minutes later, two policemen showed up and asked where the boy was. She pointed to the men's bathroom and leaned against the counter, unable to speak.  
  
The two policemen nodded, nearly running to the small room. They opened the door and saw Harry sitting with the teenage boy. They were followed by several medical people to get him to an ambulance.  
  
While one police officer helped the people get the boy to the ambulance, the other stayed to question Harry.  
  
"Do you know this boy?" he asked Harry.  
  
He shook his head. "No, can't say I do. I was just cleaning up for the night and the door was locked, so I unlocked it after a few times asking. I told Vick to call 911 immediately after I saw him there..."  
  
The policeman nodded and wrote this down on a notepad. "I see."  
  
The police officer picked up the backpack and carefully put the razor in a plastic bag. "We'll have to search his things for any identification. We should probably inform his family and get them to the hospital. Thank you for calling us. We might be able to save him if we can get him to the hospital on time. He'll probably need a blood transfusion if he survives. He's lost quite a bit."  
  
Harry nodded. "Let's just hope he does survive." he said, still creeped out that he was standing in the same room as an almost-dead kid. One that slit his wrists until he nearly died...  
  
Harry walked out and saw Vickie standing stilly by the counter, watching them carry the boy out on a stretcher, loading him carefully on the ambulance.  
  
He stood by her.  
  
The girl folded her arms across her chest as she saw the ambulance speed off for the hospital. She just wanted to go home and have the day be over with.  
  
"I wanna go home now, Harry," she said softly, still watching the now- deserted road the ambulance had faded off on.  
  
He nodded and walked her to her car. "See you tomorrow, Vick?"  
  
She bit her lip and shook her head, still shaken up.  
  
Harry nodded and patted her shoulder. "Drive safe."  
  
Vickie nodded and got in her small car while Harry parted for his truck. They both just wanted to get home and distract themselves.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gordon Bombay was pacing back and forth. It was 9:45 and Charlie wasn't home yet. Not a single word from him all day...  
  
Sending a worried glance at the clock, he sat down on the couch, rubbing his temples. Things had been tense and difficult between him and Charlie lately. As much as he had hoped everything would magically be okay when they got Charlie back home, it hadn't worked out that way. He didn't know for sure whether they had spoken to each other in a positive manner the entire time.  
  
He was worried sick. 10:00. Still no Charlie.  
  
The ex-peewee hockey coach knew he would never get to sleep until he knew Charlie was safe at home, so he began making himself some coffee.  
  
He opened the fridge to look for something to snack on while he waited for the coffee to finish.  
  
He settled on string cheese and black coffee.  
  
As he sat down on the couch, he turned on the TV, flipping through it lazily. When he would start to feel sleepy, he would take another sip of coffee. Nothing interesting was on TV...  
  
At 11:45, he felt his eyes drooping. As he finally closed his eyes, he was shaken awake by the phone ringing.  
  
He groaned. "Blasted phone..." he mumbled as his hand traced a path to the phone.  
  
He clicked the 'Talk' button and held it to his ear. Who could be calling at 11:45?  
  
"Ello?" he said sleepily into the phone.  
  
"Gordon Bombay?" the voice asked.  
  
"This is he. May I ask who's calling?" Gordon questioned with a yawn.  
  
"Ah, yes. This is Hennipen County Medical Center. Do you know a young man named Charlie Conway?" the man on the other end asked Gordon.  
  
Gordon perked up immediately when he heard the boy's name. "Yes, yes. Is everything alright? Why is he at the hospital?" Bombay asked when it registered WHO was calling him.  
  
The man on the other end seemed to hesitate.  
  
"Hello? What's wrong with Charlie? Is he okay?" Gordon asked, softer this time, feeling a sick feeling settle in his stomach and a knot form in his throat. "Is Charlie okay?" he asked in a desperate tone.  
  
"Sir, you may wanna come down here for this..." the man said with sympathy. Why did he need to go there? Why was he sympathetic? What was wrong with Charlie?  
  
"I'll be right there. Where do I go to find him?" Bombay asked.  
  
"Just asked what room he's in and tell them who you are. They should take you to him." the man said.  
  
Gordon nodded and thanked the man, hanging up the phone.  
  
What was going on?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The lady behind the counter scrolled down the computer screen. "Conway, Charlie. Room 306." she said, and Gordon thanked her before rushing towards the elevator.  
  
He pressed the button and tapped his foot impatiently. When the elevator made a ringing sound and opened, he rushed in and went up a floor.  
  
Bolting out the elevator door and scrambling to room 306, he saw two doctors blocking his path.  
  
They glance up at him, clipboards in hand. "Sir, can we help you?" they asked.  
  
"I-I need to see Charlie." Gordon stuttered.  
  
"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over." one said.  
  
"But I need to see him! I'm his legal guardian, and no one has told me what happened! What's wrong with Charlie? Why is he here? Is he okay?" Bombay demanded.  
  
"Mr. Bombay, I presume?" another doctor dressed in white asked as he approached them.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with Charlie?" he asked.  
  
"Follow me." the man said, leading Gordon Bombay away from Charlie's room.  
  
Gordon looked around at the white walls and people dressed white, pushing carts around with hurry. It smelled of a hospital.  
  
The suspense was growing in Gordon's mind. What could have possibly happened to Charlie?  
  
"You might want to sit down for this..." the man instructed Gordon, motioning for the chair in front of his desk. They had walked into the man's office.  
  
"No, it's okay." Gordon said.  
  
"No, really. You might want to sit down for this..." the doctor insisted.  
  
Gordon's eyebrows furrowed as he obeyed. "Is it that bad?"  
  
The doctor cleared he throat and wrung his hands with nervousness. "You see..." he said, unsure of how to break the news. He decided the best way would be just to say it. If he over-analyzed it, he could never get it out. It was the one thing he disliked about being a doctor. Breaking the bad news. "We found him on the floor of a convenience store bathroom. He was bleeding profusely, and I doubt he would have lived had he been there much longer." he explained.  
  
"So he's alive? He's okay? How did this happen?" Gordon asked in one breath.  
  
"Yes, he's alive. I can't say so much for him being okay, however. You see, sir, we think Charlie might have tried to commit suicide." the doctor said, somewhat wishing he wasn't a doctor.  
  
"Wha-what? What do you mean?" Gordon stumbled over his words. "What do you mean?" he demanded with confusion.  
  
"There are several deep scars and a bloody razor blade. It seems he tried to commit suicide. Had the janitor not unlocked the door, there's no telling if he would still be alive." the doctor said with sympathy.  
  
"But...no...he wouldn't do that...He...wouldn't..." Gordon mumbled to himself, trying to process this all in his brain. "He couldn't..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." the doctor said, leaning back in his chair, hating that he had to be the one to tell the man.  
  
"No..." Gordon said again.  
  
The doctor gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "We're currently in the process of performing a blood transfusion. Luckily we had the right type ready. It's still possible he can pull through." the doctor said and stood up.  
  
When Gordon didn't say anything, the doctor sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Gordon Bombay sitting alone.  
  
Bombay leaned forehead and buried his face in his hands. How was it possible? It couldn't be true...  
  
Could it?  
  
Was Charlie really that driven? That miserable?  
  
Was it something he had done?  
  
Gordon sighed and placed his chin in his hands. He would have to call the Ducks...Tomorrow was a Saturday, so they wouldn't be missing any school.  
  
He would have to tell them... 


	44. Truth Revealed

Yay! III'MMM BBBAAACCCKKK!!! And I must say New York was awesome. ^_^ but I'll have details of THAT in my LiveJournal soon, so you can check it out there.  
  
Nebula- I'm hoping that FF.net is done with its spasms too...I'm making you feel old? ^_^ How old are you anyway? I make my friend Liz feel old too because she's 20. ^_^ Anyway...I had lots of fun in New York! ^_^ Yeah...Poor janitor. ^_^ You make me laugh with the people you sympathize with. Lol...^_~ Well, I hope you like the chapter. ^_~  
  
Kate- Yay! A Kate review! How exciting. ^_^ I forgive you for your reviewing-habits. Lol...I know how horrible FF.net was...Just read my LiveJournal and you will understand. Lol...Oh fun. Did you like Idaho? I've never been before. Of course you deserve the praise! Lol. As you should feel special that I would cry for you. *nods* Because I would. Ooh...Cold and wet Charlie, you say? Sounds fun. Later on in my story Charlie gets cold and wet too. ^_^ It just serves for great angst. I'm proud that your story had its first taste of sadistic dramaness! I cannot WAIT to read it! ooh...I think you should send them to me early! Yes, yes...That would be GRAND! ^_^ Yeah, we really shouldn't trust him with sharp objects, should we? o.O Yeah, mucho bad idea. I'm glad you liked the Charlie/Julie moment. ^_^ Hehehe...I know Riley's joke was lame, but I was thinking it would showcase his stupidity better. ^_^ Lol...Yes, Adam was being good. *nods*...Yep...*cough* emailmeyourchapters *cough*...o.O...I do feel special for the longness. ^_^ Lol...yeah, Adam isn't thinking clearly. He's not exactly worried about AIDS at the moment. Lol...*blinks*...*reads again*...*reads the next review and shrugs* Oh. That makes sense. Bummer...o.O...I hate it when FF.net does stuff like that. I've gotten into the habit of typing my reviews up in Word first to insure it works right. I've had too many incidences where I have to type them again, and it makes me mad. Lol...I'm glad you liked Charlie and Julie's 'together time,' cheered for Adam, and all that lovely stuff. I do wish I could have read it, but that's okay. Lol. Yes...Charlie does have a tendency to be bad occasionally. Lol. SQUEE! You like 1000 Words too?! AWESOMENESS, YO! Don't worry, you don't sound like a nerd. Lol. I'm obsessed with it too. Then again, I could be a nerd too. Lol. That's cool though; I'm glad I'm not alone. ^_^ Hehehe, yes, I know it's a shock that Charlie's a guy. ^_~ You make me laugh...Lol...*giggles* it makes me feel worthy and special when you guys get into it. Wow, your amazing powers worked, didn't they? Lol...Thanks for the happy birthday! ^_^ *giggles* Yes, string cheese and black coffee. Though I prefer 'frou-frou' coffee. Chocolate Brownie Frapaccinos all the way...Lol...yum. Starbucks is a discovery I made in New York. I knew of its existence, but I'm not huge into coffee so it didn't mean much to me. But you don't care, so I'll stop. ^_~ Heehee. I inflict mood swings, you say? That's cool. ^_^ I was thrilled with both your reviews, and I'm sorry for the abnormally long wait. Lol...This is the longest it's taken me in awhile. I blame it on New York. ^_~  
  
Snorts- I'm so happy you like the chapter! *squees*  
  
Rachel- I'm glad you liked the dedication. ^_^ You deserved it. Thanks so much for the happy birthday! *squees* I'm just so excited! Wow, November is a long, long way away...Fun! I hope you had fun at your concert! ^_~ I love watching our Josh on Dawson's Creek...yes, yes...It's a great thing. Ah...So THAT'S what The Laramie Project is...I can't remember which one he's comatose in...It was like...umm...*thinks*...I THINK it was like "The Safety of Objects" or something like that...Yeah, I think that's it. And I checked his filmography and it says he has FIVE, count it FIVE movies coming out! Most of them he's the main character too! I'm so excited! As long as they don't abandon them, then I'll be a VERY happy girl! But he's only a voice in one of them. *pouts* But that's okay, because I love his voice. Anyway. I'm glad I did Gordon's feelings justice. ^_~ Thanks again for the awesome review, and I'm always glad to hear the nice things you say! *smiles and hugs* You're just sooo nice!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Thanks for the review! ^_~ I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Allie- I know how you feel about needing change. I keep wanting to change mine too, but I haven't' done it yet. I can't decide whether or not to wait for the end of this story. Ah, you have a late birthday? That's okay. We still love you. *pats head* ^_~ Charlie has a late birthday too, so he's the youngest of all the Ducks! See? You don't have to feel sad. Lol. Well, you don't know how relieved I am that it hit home in a good way. I wouldn't want to offend. ^_^ Don't worry, don't worry. Just read and enjoy. ^_~ Ooh...wait. Does SVP stand for s'il vous plait? Does it? ^_^ *gets excited* Am I ACTUALLY catching on to French here? *grins*  
  
Angel Spirit- No shame in reading about other people's miserable lives. ^_^ And yes, George Conway is in need of a good beating...We might have to maim him and leave him for dead once I'm done with the story...*smiles innocently* Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Katie- *gets a warm fuzzy feeling inside* Aww...you always know how to flatter me. ^_^ I'm so glad that the chapter left ya speechless/wordless/whatever. ^_~ And as for notebooks, I found this white Sparro Brand composition notebook, but come ON...It's WHITE! So I really need to find another soon. Lol...White just doesn't quite fit the depressing nature that is this story. Lol. ^_~  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- No prob about reviewing. We all lead busy lives. ^_^ And congrats for going to the next level of your drama festival! Thanks for the review! ^_~  
  
Liz- Yeah, the poor dear is traumatized. I'm glad you like it though; it means a lot to me to have your approval. ^_^ And regarding "When Angels Cry," I agree. It's crazy that it's about to end...At least you have the other fics though. ^_^ This one won't be ending for a LONG time, as you well know. ^_^ Hehehe...I didn't even notice that you said "Chapter 47" instead of "Chapter 43" in your review...Lol...can you say blonde? It wasn't any problem helping you with the WAC chapter. ^_^ 'Twas my pleasure. I love to help. ^_^ That's cool that you're redoing some of your old stories. Once I'm done with this one and all my others, I'll probably go back and tweak them. I know the beginning of this one alone still needs work. ^_^ I'm glad you decided to switch them from script to story because it does help the flow and stuff. ^_^ It makes me happy to see how much we've grown since we joined this community. ^_^ Gives me the warm fuzzies. Thanks for the review, and as much fun as New York was, I'm glad to be home. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks, but I'm really feeling for Charlie...  
  
-Chapter 44-  
  
Julie rolled over in bed and covered her head with the pillow when she felt her roommate's hands trying to shake her awake.  
  
"Go away...trying to sleep...Saturday morning..." she mumbled, almost incoherently, into her pillow.  
  
"Jules, wake up! Wake up! Adam just called here. He said it's urgent that we all get to the Hennipen County Medical Center." Connie said as she slipped on a sweatshirt over her sleep shirt and replaced her fuzzy slippers with socks and sneakers.  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" she asked sleepily, rolling over again.  
  
"Not sure yet. He just said Bombay called and told all the Ducks to come. He said he's been there all night and slept in the waiting room." Connie said.  
  
Julie made a face and looked up at Connie, removing her face from the pillow. "Huh? Why's Bombay at the hospital?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. But if you would get your butt out of bed, maybe we could find out." Connie said as she finished tying her shoe.  
  
Julie nodded and left the warmth of the covers. Seeing that Connie had only put on a sweatshirt over her pajamas, she decided that's what she would do. No need to get dressed. She would just shower as soon as they got back.  
  
When they were both ready, they met the other Ducks down in the lobby. They combined money and rode the bus down to the hospital.  
  
As they all stepped off the bus, a question hung thick in the air.  
  
"Does anyone know why we're here?" Averman asked, staring at the looming building.  
  
"Nope." Goldberg said truthfully. Similar responses were echoed as they walked through the door.  
  
They were soon met by Gordon Bombay.  
  
"Hey Ducks, I'm glad you're here." he said as he led them to the elevator.  
  
"Why ARE we here?" Guy asked as Gordon hit the button on the elevator.  
  
Gordon sighed, still not sure if he believed it himself. "I'll tell you when we get to the waiting room." he said quietly, dreading the thought of reliving it in order to tell them. But they deserved to know.  
  
"Why not now, Coach?" Portman asked.  
  
Gordon gave them a grim smile, relieved that they still had enough faith in him to still think of him as their Coach. Their mentor. He was struggling with Charlie, who had always been like a son to him, not trusting him.  
  
"Just...not now." he said.  
  
Although unsatisfied with this answer, the Ducks accepted it for the time being.  
  
Gordon led them to the waiting room and sat in the red arm chair he had slept in, his wrinkled clothing showing his discomfort. He was soon surrounded by the Ducks, all eagerly awaiting the reason they had been called there in the first place.  
  
"It's about Charlie..." he stated, explaining the situation.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Two minutes and several shocking revelations later, the Ducks sat their, blank stares on their faces.  
  
"Wha-what...you can't be serious..." Fulton said, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
Adam was wide-eyed and speechless. Could it be...no...Charlie had said nothing was wrong...said...nothing was wrong...said it wasn't his...  
  
"You-you're sure? When was this?" Guy asked, unsure of how to take it.  
  
"The doctors said they found him somewhere around nine-thirty." Bombay explained.  
  
"Nine-thirty? But that was only one hour after he left me and Connie's dorm room. He was there! He...he..." Julie said, shaking her head. It was impossible...  
  
They all sat there in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. No one really wanted to admit it had really happened. Most were freaked out at the thought.  
  
Julie swallowed, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. "Ca-can we see him?" she asked, trying to steady her shaking voice.  
  
"Not right now. He just had a blood transfusion, and they said he needed to rest. I haven't seen him at all since I've been here. We're lucky he's alive at all." Gordon said softly, as if talking loud would shatter the very air they breathed.  
  
She nodded and let out an unsteady breath. She wanted to see him...make sure he was okay...  
  
"I guess all we can do it wait..." Gordon said.  
  
As the hours passed, several of the Ducks had to leave. Averman had to get to his job at the cinema, and Goldberg's parents needed him at the deli. Guy's aunt was coming in from Massachusetts, so he had to go home too. Connie went with him. Portman said he had to study for finals, but it was clear hospitals made him uncomfortable. Ken, Dwayne, Luis, and Russ left soon after.  
  
"You three don't have to stay. You have finals to study for." Gordon said, stretching out in the chair.  
  
"We want to." Julie said, earning a nod from Fulton and Adam.  
  
"Thanks guys." Bombay said, sighing and leaning farther back into the chair.  
  
The four sat in silence, not really wanting to bring the topic up again. It had struck a chord in all of them, but even more so for the four who sat in the waiting room; each hoping to see him soon.  
  
Gordon Bombay, for obvious reasons. Charlie was practically his son now, and he felt he had let him down. For some reason, they had lost their bond somewhere along the way.  
  
Fulton Reed had taken on Charlie as a sort of younger brother over the years. He could always count on the slightly younger boy to stick by him when things were rough. They had been through their fair share of rebellions. There was no way he would abandon Charlie at this point. Though he claimed he didn't want their help, Fulton could not in good conscience let that happen.  
  
Adam Banks was worried sick for his friend. He felt it was his fault. He told himself that he should have informed someone about the razor. He should've known Charlie was lying...He thought that he could have stopped it, had he told someone. Adam wasn't enjoying this chapter in their saga of friendship. It used to be where they could tell each other anything. They could depend on the other to be an ear for listening or a soundboard to bounce rants off of. Now...well, now it was rare if he could keep Charlie level enough for a calm, civil conversation...much less any deep bondfest.  
  
Julie Gaffney could hardly believe it was true. Just a few hours ago, Charlie was sitting on the floor of her dorm room, answering questions on their final review packet. Everything was fairly normal; he was even about to say something before Connie came in. Was this what he was going to say? No...he said Bombay had known...Bombay most definitely had not known about...this...  
  
She could hardly even say it in her mind...She didn't even want to think it. To make it a reality. How could he do this? Why?  
  
Julie took a calming breath, trying to pause that line of thought. There was no use working herself up over it...But what were the chances she would ever know? He would never tell her why he did it. Why he felt that was the solution.  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't know what she would have done it he had been successful. She didn't know what she would do if he had died...if that janitor hadn't found him.  
  
She shook off that thought. Julie didn't even want to think about him dying. Ever.  
  
Julie stood up and walked a few feet, pausing again.  
  
Gordon, Adam, and Fulton looked up at the sudden movement, shaking them from a deafening silence and statue-like trance.  
  
"Could I see him?" she asked Bombay softly.  
  
Gordon Bombay sighed. "Not until they tell us. I don't think he's even awake yet." he said quietly.  
  
She frowned. "But couldn't I just see him? I don't even have to be in the room. You said earlier there was a window. I just want to see him." she said in a quiet voice, staring down the hall.  
  
With a sigh, Gordon rubbed his temple. "They said he didn't look so good. It was advised that we wait if we're searching for good results." he said honestly.  
  
Julie's expression remained the same. "I don't care." she replied quietly.  
  
Gordon nodded and looked at Adam and Fulton. "Will you two be okay here? I have to make a phone call anyway." he asked.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Alright. I haven't even seen him yet, Julie. I hope it isn't too disappointing." Bombay said as they walked down the hall to the room Charlie was in.  
  
Patting Julie on the shoulder, Gordon wandered off to find a pay phone.  
  
Julie walked over to the window and looked in, inhaling sharply when she saw him lying on the white hospital bed. Of course, he was hooked up to a couple machines and looked lifeless. If she hadn't been told he was alive, she was sure whether or not she would have known.  
  
The blonde girl placed her hand tentatively on the glass window, pressing her nose slightly up against the cold surface. She wanted to go in. Make sure he was alive...just sit there with him. Just standing outside the room was heart-wrenching...She wanted to be there for him...  
  
"You okay, dear?" a nurse asked as she walked by the room.  
  
Julie turned to look at the woman. "Ca-can I go in?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
The nurse frowned and looked through the window, watching the teenage boy in his unconscious state. "It might be better if you didn't. We can come get you when he regains consciousness, if you'd like." she offered.  
  
Julie nodded and turned back to Charlie. "Yes, I'd like that..." Julie gained a far-off look as she looked through the window.  
  
The nurse watched curiously. "You a girlfriend? Or a sister?" she asked the girl.  
  
Julie shook her head. "No. Just a very worried friend." she answered distantly, not moving her gaze from Charlie.  
  
The nurse nodded and continued on with her business.  
  
Long after the nurse had left, Julie watched Charlie's unconscious form lay in the hospital bed. Watched as he was so close, yet so far away...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Adam was tapping his pencil on the text book, reading the words carefully. He and Fulton had gone back to the dorms to get their homework so they could work on it at the hospital.  
  
"She's been gone an awful long time, guys. You think she's okay?" Fulton said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room for the past few hours.  
  
Adam looked up from his book and Bombay removed his eyes from the magazine he had read front-to-back four times since he had arrived at the hospital.  
  
"I dunno. You think she went home?" Adam asked.  
  
"I doubt it." Gordon said truthfully. "She's probably still sitting there."  
  
Adam nodded, soon followed by Fulton's nod.  
  
Not much later, Julie slunk back into the room quietly, sitting in one of the chairs. She felt a little better, just being able to see him. But she had an empty feeling inside thinking there was even the slightest chance he might not make it...but he had too...  
  
"You okay?" Bombay asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
He nodded and returned to his magazine, wondering when Charlie would regain consciousness.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
His arm hurt...a numbing kind of pain...He could feel something attached to his arms...He felt...light-headed.  
  
He could feel a searing, bright light filter through his eyelids. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to wake up...  
  
A soft murmur swarmed around him, lulling him back to sleep. He welcomed the offer...  
  
He wasn't ready to wake up...He wasn't ready to face anything...He wanted to sleep...Sleep was safe, and sleep never judged you...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A nurse walked into the waiting room and saw the four still sitting there, each doing something.  
  
She walked across the room and stopped in front of them. They looked up to see what she was going to say.  
  
"You're here for Charlie Conway?" she asked, checking her clipboard to be sure.  
  
"Yeah, is he okay?" Julie answered, standing up and taking a few steps towards the nurse.  
  
"Yes, he's okay. He regained consciousness about five minutes ago, but slipped back out again about a minute or so later. I just thought you might want the update." she told them.  
  
Julie let out a relieved sigh, glad that he was at least conscious for a minute. Maybe he would wake up again soon so they could see him.  
  
"Thanks for telling us." Gordon thanked the nurse.  
  
The lady nodded and turned to leave.  
  
Julie sat back down in her chair next to Fulton, who was sitting next to Adam.  
  
"So do you think he's really going to be okay, Coach?" Fulton asked Bombay.  
  
"It looks like things are getting better. Consciousness is more than they could say before...so I'd have to say yes." Bombay answered. "I guess all we can do is wait for him to wake up again."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next day, Gordon lay sleeping on the same armchair he had slept in before. He had forced the three teenagers to go home and rest. Though they said they would go home and come back in the morning, it wouldn't surprise Bombay if they were just sleeping in a different waiting room to humor him.  
  
"Coach Bombay?" he heard a voice say from the door.  
  
He looked up and saw five figures in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Jesse. Terry. Mr. and Mrs. Hall." Bombay said, sitting up in his chair before standing up to walk to them. "What are you doing here?" he asked with slight confusion.  
  
Mr. Hall frowned. "When we got that call from you, we couldn't help but come see how he is. The boys and Krystle have tomorrow off, so we decided to visit. Is he alright?"  
  
Jesse and Terry both stood with inquiring looks on their faces, and Krystle was just cuddled in her mother's arms, not sure of why they had come. No one had told her. They couldn't bring themselves to.  
  
Gordon let out a weary sigh. He looked worn and tired as he sat back down in the red leather arm chair.  
  
"He regained consciousness yesterday for a moment, but then dropped back out. He hasn't woken up since. We can see him, but we can't be sure he'll be awake." Bombay answered.  
  
"Who?" Krystle asked with curious eyes.  
  
"No one, Krys. Wanna play with the toys?" Terry asked, accepting the small girl from his mother.  
  
The young girl smiled and nodded, her question forgotten as Terry sat down on the carpeted floor and played with his little sister in the waiting room.  
  
The adults and Jesse exchanged knowing glances as they walked into another room to talk, not wanting to worry Krystle. She adored Charlie, and there wasn't any need for her to be worried with it. They didn't want to upset her.  
  
Once they were out of the room, they still couldn't think of anything to say. The day before, Gordon had called them to tell them what had happened. It had been a difficult thing to tell, even just over the phone. He hadn't expected them to come, but he had no problem with it.  
  
"How long are you staying?" he asked them softly.  
  
"The rest of today and tomorrow morning. We're leaving around noon, so the boys can prepare for school on Tuesday." Mrs. Hall answered.  
  
"They have finals, right?" Gordon asked.  
  
Mr. Hall nodded. "Yes, they do...but when Jesse found out, he insisted we come. Terry, too."  
  
Jesse nodded, not saying anything. He could hardly believe what his parents had told him. He probably would have never known everything, but he heard his parents on the phone. When they had a quiet conversation afterwards, he had walked in and asked them what was wrong. He was beginning to wish he hadn't...  
  
"Do you want to see him, Jess?" Gordon asked the teenage boy.  
  
Jesse nodded. "Can I?"  
  
"Yeah, they said this morning that it would be okay. Yesterday they barely let us stand outside the window, much less go in." Bombay answered.  
  
"Where are all the Ducks?" Jesse asked as Mr. and Mrs. Hall returned to Terry and Krystle. Bombay led him down the hall to Charlie's room.  
  
"Most were busy yesterday, so they left. Fulton, Adam, and Julie were here all of yesterday and would have spent the night if I had let them. They'll probably drop by later. Then again, the others probably will too." Gordon answered as they paused at the door.  
  
Jesse nodded and entered the room, leaving Bombay to go back to the waiting room to wait. As much as Gordon wanted to see Charlie, he was scared.  
  
Closing the door quietly behind himself, Jesse took a look at his friend.  
  
He felt that there was no way it could be Charlie...  
  
Charlie had IVs hooked up to his arms and he was clad in the average hospital outfit. It seemed they had taken his clothes for some reason. Probably sanitation...  
  
The boy was pale. His hair was the only thing that brought any color at all to the bleak, white room.  
  
Jesse couldn't help but think how out of place his friend looked...Charlie wasn't supposed to be in the hospital. He was supposed to be out playing hockey with his friends. Laughing, having fun, pulling pranks, anything...  
  
Not this.  
  
He crossed his arms and tried to analyze the situation. He had seen how detached Charlie had been before, but still...He had thought for sure it would go away when he got back home. That was what made him feel better when his friend returned home to Minnesota.  
  
Obviously, it hadn't.  
  
But still...suicide? Of all the things in the world...suicide?  
  
Jesse shuddered and continued just standing there. Charlie was one of the last people he could imagine being depressed to any point. In fact, up until recently he wasn't sure if it Charlie was capable of the emotion. Angry? Yes. Jesse knew Charlie got angry. Quite often, actually. Sad? Yes, sad...but not depressed. Not like this.  
  
The dark-skinned boy then began to wonder how long his friend had been like this. Had he been during his stay at their house? Before that? During the trial? Did it start when he got back to Minnesota? Why would he be more upset at arriving home? That had been all he wanted...right?  
  
Jesse took a breath and swallowed. Still looking at Charlie's ghastly, broken form, Jesse twisted the doorknob open and walked out, closing the door behind himself.  
  
He trudged down the hall, trying to shake the image from his mind. There was something extremely unsettling about seeing the strongest person you knew laying in a hospital bed, recovering from a suicide attempt.  
  
Very, very unsettling...  
  
When Jesse walked back into the waiting room, he sat down in a chair near his younger brother and sister.  
  
Maybe watching his little sister play could help him forget, even for a second, why he was there... 


	45. The Rumor Mill

Whoo-hoo! I got Microsoft Word back! Yay!  
  
Hotashell99- Aw, you're so flattering! *blushes* Thanks for the sweet email AND the sweet review! *warm smile* I feel all happy and loved now! ^_^ I'll try and update soon JUST FOR YOU! ^_^  
  
Nebula- Ooh, cool! 24? Coolness yo. ^_~ Hehehehe, and I meant the laughing in the most affectionate of ways. Lol...Sometimes I root for the underdogs, and sometimes for the main characters. It really depends on the mood. ^_~ I'm relieved you think I picked the right four to stay, and that I made their thoughts realistic. YES! I can still be spontaneous and unpredictable! *does happy dance* I SURPRISED YOU! ^_^ I can hardly believe this story has reached 44 also. o.O It just keeps going and going and going...Lol...Have fun working on your fics, chica! ^_~  
  
Banksiesbabe99- I'm SO glad to hear it! That review in itself was a real compliment, and I ALWAYS love reading reviews from you! Thanks so much for sticking with me and keeping me encouraged for such a long time! I always appreciate you! ^_~  
  
Allie- Lol...No shame for laziness. ^_^ Yeah, I'm in French 1, for I am impaired that way. ^_~ Oh well. *smiles* I'm really glad I didn't offend you! ^_^ Yes, Julie's worry for Charlie is uber cute...Lol...And it is odd for me to write Adam as a likeable guy too. Lol. But Fulton's cool! I'm sorry you dislike Adam with such a passion. Lol...I have weirdness concerning Adam. It's a kinda-like/hate relationship. Lol. Sometimes I don't mind him, and other times he gets on my nerves because I remember the neglect Charlie goes through because of him. ^_~ Lol...Don't worry, Charlie will be fixed...Eventually. But it may be awhile. I have to draw things out, and we still have awhile to go. ^_~ Thanks for the great review! It cheered me up!  
  
Collii- I'm glad to know that you're enjoying it! I aim to please. ^_~  
  
Snorts- I'm glad you liked the chapter, but I'm even gladder that I managed to help you in some way. It means a lot that this story has helped you personally, and it makes me feel glad I decided to continue with it. I hope you like this update! ^_~  
  
Angel Spirit- I'm glad you found comfort in Julie, Adam, and Fulton staying, as well as the Halls' appearance again. ^_^ And yes, I know Charlie's dad DOES need to die. ^_^ Maybe we can have a large, heavy object fall on his head...*conspires* Hehehe...maybe another time. *shrugs* ^.~ I'm glad you liked the update!  
  
Hockey_Luvva- Heehee...Yeah, I tend to be evil and anticlimactic. ^_^ I have to keep you guys on your toes! ^_~ "Ronnie and Julie" is a modern day Romeo and Juliet with Josh playing 'Ronnie,' who is obviously the equivalent of 'Romeo.' He's a hockey player, she's a figure skater, their parents are rivals for becoming the mayor, blah blah blah. It's awesome, and I love it! Lol...^_~ It's a cute movie. Anyway, I'm glad you know how I feel regarding my notebook! It just isn't the same! I'm glad you care...*sniff sniff* And you don't know how big of a compliment it was for me when you said I didn't go over-the-top with the angst...That meant a lot to me, because I don't want to over-do it. That all meant a lot to me, and served to make me smile. ^_^ ...Ehehehe...So I indirectly got ya in trouble? Heehee...Sorry about that. ^_~ *giggles* You seriously said 'more interesting than you'? *giggles again* Way to go! I feel honored that my story is more interesting than your teacher! ^_~ Hehehe. Gosh, I'm just getting you into all kinds of trouble, aren't I? *winks* Yep, I'm the infamous *cough* writer of "One Way Ticket," and it has been feeling massive neglect lately...It's been gathering dust, and I feel bad. I'll try to get around to working on it; I've just been getting REALLY into this one, and I've been focusing everything on it. Only occasionally can I multi- task. ^_~ And yeah, things aren't always great for us MD lovers. But that's why we have places like Fanfiction.net to relish our fandom for all it's worth, watching the movies lovingly even if our friends make fun of us and our little darlings! As for "Blue Heelers," I haven't heard of it before. What's it about? *squees* Ooh! A squeaky toy! *grins childishly and plays with squeaky toy* And as for you MUCH-LOVED second review *smiles*...Actually, Soph lives in England. She's far away from me. *pout pout* Hehehe...Someone threw a chair at your school? Lol...Crazy people. ^_^ So you live in Australia? Coolness. I wanna go to Australia...You have cool accents. ^_~ I live in Texas. ^_^ Thanks for BOTH your reviews! Seeing the second one made the fact that I was going to school in five minutes a smidge better. ^_~ I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Rachel- I'm so glad you like the story. ^_~ And I had a blast in New York! ^_~ Very fun place to visit. I've never actually seen "Cruel Intentions" before...I knew it had Josh in it, but I also knew he was gay and it made me sad. I may watch it sometime just for him, but the movie never grabbed my interest to an extreme; something about him being anything but straight would be weird. ^_~ *sighs dreamily* Yeah, he is pretty fit...He is a very lovely creature, that's for sure...*shakes head and focuses* Eh, sorry about that. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the paragraphs o their feelings, and I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_~  
  
SPASH Panther- Gordon hasn't told any of the Ducks about Charlie's father yet, but the man is in jail now. We don't' have to worry about George Conway roaming the streets anymore. ^_~ thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Katie- Yeah, the boy does need happiness; but I'm simply not that nice. ^_~ Lol...Hehehe, yeah. I could introduce myself to the story and we could fall MADLY IN LOVE! BWAHAHAHA! Lol...*cough*...*shifty eyes*...Anyway. ^_^ Yep. A darker color is needed, but I'm too lazy/poor to go out and buy one for now. ^_~ Okay, so I'm really not THAT poor...Just very stingy. ^_~ I'll ask my LOVING daddy to buy it and smile and say 'ppppllleeeaaassseeee?'...Hehehe. Lol. Nah, I'm not spoiled at all. ^_~  
  
Liz- I'm glad it's getting into the stuff you really like now. ^_~ I'm glad I can still have my party with you, too! ^_^ I would've cried if I couldn't have a birthday party with you! No prob about he suggestion, and I'm glad my opinion counts to ya! ^_~ *hugs*...*growls* evil...school...bah...But I am SO proud of you for not giving anything away! Lol...^_~ You already know the ending and you managed to restrain yourself. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 45-  
  
It wasn't long before Adam, Fulton, and Julie all showed up. As Gordon had suspected, they had slept in another waiting room. However, they had gone home to change clothes and shower anyway.  
  
All three Ducks had been shocked to see Jesse and Terry there. They had sat around and talked for awhile before the Halls had left for their hotel for the night.  
  
The next day, Julie, Adam, and Fulton had all gone to take their first few finals while the Halls left on a plane back to Montana. Charlie had yet to wake up again.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A few students sat in their desks, whispering to each other as the throngs of students milled around outside the classroom door, not ready to begin their day.  
  
"Hey Gavin, guess what I heard," a girl said with a flick of her hair, eager to spread gossip.  
  
"What did you hear?" he asked coolly as he propped his feet up on the back of someone's chair. The person grumbled something, but went back to whatever she had been doing.  
  
She motioned for him to come closer as she leaned forward, her eyes excited and her mouth curved into a grin, happy to know something they didn't.  
  
He sighed and leaned forward.  
  
"I heard that this guy, like, tried to kill himself the other day. He went here and everything," she said with a nod.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Where'd ya here that?"  
  
"Gavin, I have connections. I know these things," she said, as if insulted, while picking at the sleeve of her Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. "Anyway, where was I. Oh yeah; he was, like, on the hockey team or something. He had been cutting himself for, like, awhile and stuff. No one really knows why he snapped," the girl said, flipping her hair again as she began picking at her perfectly manicured nails.  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I heard about that. Mark said the kid had a few screws loose," Gavin said, tapping his pencil on the desk.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about it too. Katrina said Danielle told her it was some kind of delayed reaction from when his mom died a few months ago," another girl said from the other side of Gavin, popping into the conversation with her own take on it.  
  
"Well HANNAH told me he turned into, like, some type of Goth pyro or something who tried to burn down the school," another said, putting her hair up into a ponytail as she popped the gum in her mouth.  
  
"Well *I* heard-"  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUTTUP?!" the girl in the seat in front of Gavin screamed, standing up and facing them all.  
  
"What's your problem?" the girl who started the conversation, Carrie, asked as she looked at the other girl with almost disgust.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Julie stood there, enraged. What was HER problem? What was HER PROBLEM?!  
  
"Look, I'll tell you what my problem is you pompous little witch. MY problem is how you are all just sitting there, making assumptions and casually talking about it as if it's ANY of your business," Julie snarled.  
  
"Hm, snappy much?" Carrie said with a condescending tone as she cocked a perfect eyebrow and half-smirked.  
  
"You have NO RIGHT to talk about him like that. You don't know what's going on, so you can just take your gossip and new bottle of lip gloss and SHOVE IT!" Julie nearly screamed.  
  
Carrie's jaw dropped as she froze, her hand pausing its motion as it held the shiny pink lip gloss a few inches from her lips.  
  
"You little-" Carrie started as she stood up, placing the tube of lip gloss on her desk.  
  
Julie stood there with her jaw tight with defiance and eyes flaring.  
  
Carrie swooped her hair off her shoulder and took off her sweater, placing it on her desk next to the lip gloss.  
  
Carrie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, seemingly calming down a little. "It's not MY fault he's a nutcase. You don't have to blame it on me. I guess I can't really blame you for wigging out; I mean c'mon, your little boyfriend's psychotic. It's enough to drive any girl a little crazy," Carrie said.  
  
Julie reared back her arm and punched Carrie in the cheekbone. Carrie jumped back with a yelp, clutching her cheek before slapping Julie hard across the face.  
  
Julie shoved Carrie against the desk, but Carrie and grabbed a clump of Julie's hair, thus bringing her down too.  
  
A random guy stood on top of his desk and cupped his hand around his mouth. "CAT FIGHT!"  
  
The teacher looked in from her spot outside the door, and her eyes widened with horror as she saw Julie and Carrie clawing at each other, trying to slam each other against the desks. They had knocked several desks over and there was a crowd surrounding them.  
  
Once recovering from shock, the teacher called the dean, as well as some security officers, to the room to help break up the fight.  
  
By this time, tears were threatening to fall as Julie continued hitting the other girl with all her might. Not because Carrie had a death grip on her hair; sure, that hurt too, but she couldn't believe they had said that. Charlie wasn't crazy...  
  
Julie got a good grip on Carrie's hair and slammed her face into the desk as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Carrie deserved it...  
  
Carrie growled and kicked Julie in the shin before clawing at the blonde girl's face.  
  
Julie was practically snarling as she kneed Carrie in the stomach and slapped her in the face.  
  
Getting a good grip on Julie's shirt, Carrie jerked her down to the floor where they continued the brawl.  
  
"Girls! Girls, break it up! Break it up!" the dean shouted over the loud cheers and catcalls filling the room while the security guards struggled to part the thrashing girls.  
  
Once the two had been parted, Julie's body went limp as she began sobbing. She covered her face with her hands and cried. The voices of her classmates were drown out as she felt herself being led out of the room.  
  
Soon enough she was sitting in front of the dean of Eden Hall, as well as a security officer. She was still crying, and was finding it difficult to stop. It was beginning to hit that Charlie had almost died...That those...insensitive people were mocking it...  
  
The adults sat and waited for her to calm down.  
  
A few minutes passed before Julie's former sobs had faded into sniffles and shaky breathing.  
  
When Dean Buckley deemed it safe to speak, he folded his hands on the desk and leaned forward.  
  
"Miss Gaffney, I can hardly believe what I just saw in there. Thursday is the last day of school, and this? What happened in there? That wasn't like you, to get in fights. You're usually such a wonderful student, so that's why I didn't have them cart you off immediately," he began.  
  
Julie nodded, not bothering to wipe the drying tear-streaks from her cheeks. She could hardly bring herself to speak.  
  
"Care to explain yourself?" he prompted.  
  
Julie sniffed and nodded slightly, swallowing. She looked at him with blood- shot eyes and took another shaky breath. "Yeah," she said, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
The dean and the security officer waited patiently.  
  
"I-I was sitting in class, minding my own business. I was looking over my review before the teacher took it up so we could start our final exam, but then I heard them talking behind me. They..." she started, swallowing again. "...they were talking about Charlie. And-and what happened...And they were calling him crazy...and talking about stuff that's none of their business...and I guess I just got really upset," she said, her voice cracking. "I'm really sorry, I know I shouldn't have done it, but I just got so mad. It's like they didn't even care about how he, or any of us, would feel...I just got so mad, I'm sorry," she said, her face scrunching up slightly as she tried to keep herself from crying again. She took a breath and closed her eyes, hoping it would help. She could feel her nose burning slightly, warning her that more tears would soon come.  
  
Dean Buckley nodded and exchanged a look with the officers.  
  
"Yes, I know it must have been rough for you. I'm sure it's very difficult, and that could not have helped. I will still have to punish you in some way, but I'm not sure how yet. It's still against school rules." he said, with almost-regret in his voice.  
  
She nodded solemnly and sniffed again. "Yeah...I guess I deserve it...I've just never gotten in trouble before...You're not going to kick me out are you?" she asked with fright in her voice.  
  
"No, no...we won't kick you out," he assured her.  
  
She nodded. "What will I do about finals?" she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"You can still take them; we don't want to jeopardize your academic standing over this. But we will keep you separate from the others; and once we find a suitable punishment, we will tell you," Dean Buckley said. "Now these men will take you to where you can take your final exams. Good luck, Julie," the dean said, wishing he didn't have to come up with a punishment for her. He knew she was a good girl.  
  
Julie nodded and followed them, trying to calm herself enough to take her final exams.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Adam and Fulton looked around for the other Ducks. Again, they were the only ones who weren't too busy. Everyone else was studying or hanging out, but Adam and Fulton were bringing their reviews to the hospital in case. But for some reason, they couldn't find Julie anywhere...  
  
"JULIE!" Adam called out to the crowd, and her blonde head peeked from behind a group as she struggled to get to them.  
  
Julie gave them a weak smile and began walking along with them.  
  
"Wow, Julie. What happened?" Fulton asked as he saw a bruise and a few scattered scratches on Julie's face.  
  
Julie let out an ironic laugh. "I kind of got into a fight." she said, giving them a half-smile.  
  
"Seriously?" Adam asked incredulously as he turned to face her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why?" Adam asked again, crossing his arms as they walked along.  
  
Julie shrugged slightly. "They were just being their ignorant, Eden Hall selves..."  
  
"And YOU got into a fight with them? Little Miss Perfect Julie Gaffney got into a fight?" Fulton asked with amusement.  
  
"Shuttup Fulton," she said, smiling.  
  
Fulton and Adam laughed as the three got on the bus and rode to the hospital.  
  
It wasn't long before they were approaching the large building again.  
  
"Do you think he'll wake up today?" Julie asked absently as they opened the doors and entered the building.  
  
"I dunno," Fulton replied.  
  
Julie hit the button for the elevator and within seconds, the elevator opened, beckoning them to get on.  
  
Adam led the way into the elevator and they rode it to the floor Charlie was on.  
  
When they entered the waiting room, Gordon Bombay was sitting in the same chair, reading the same magazine, wearing the same blank facial expression.  
  
"Coach?" Julie said softly.  
  
Bombay jumped a few inches in the air. He looked over to the three teenagers in the doorway. "Hey guys; you scared me," Gordon said with a hint of a laugh.  
  
They all smiled in return and sat down in chairs, spreading out their books across tables and unoccupied chairs.  
  
They all sat in an almost comfortable silence as the three Freshmen studied for their final exams, and Gordon flipped through some channels on the TV. It was raised up and attached to where the ceiling and wall met; not that there was anything terribly interesting on it, anyway.  
  
Julie let out an exasperated sigh and stared at the sheet of paper sitting on the wooden coffee table-like structure a few feet from the chair she was leaning against. She REALLY was not in the mood to study...It was difficult to be in that environment and not think of Charlie.  
  
The blonde girl stood up, catching the attention of the other three.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Fulton asked as he looked up from his Geography review.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Charlie; they said we were allowed to go in now, so I figured I might as well," she said as she walked off to find Charlie's room.  
  
The three men watched her disappear down the hall, and all looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Adam asked softly once he was sure she was long gone.  
  
"I dunno. She seems to be taking it pretty hard," Fulton replied.  
  
"What makes you guys think that?" Gordon asked, not understanding what the urge to see Charlie had to do with how she was taking it.  
  
"She got in a fight at school today," Fulton answered. Adam nodded, confirming the statement.  
  
"She what?" Bombay asked, not exactly expecting that. "Why?"  
  
Fulton and Adam both shrugged. "We don't know. She didn't tell us," Adam answered.  
  
"That's strange..." Gordon said.  
  
The two boys nodded in unison, before returning to their review packets.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Julie crept into the room, closing the door behind herself. Charlie looked exactly the same as he had before; just now he was much closer. She could see more clearly the machines and pale complexion of his face.  
  
A thought then hit her as she looked at him for a moment; his sling was gone.  
  
"Ma'am?" Julie asked a nurse who was walking by outside the door.  
  
"Yes?" the lady asked, turning to face the teenage girl standing half inside the door, half out.  
  
"Would you happen to know what happened to his sling?" she asked, pointing to Charlie.  
  
The nurse nodded her head, and came to a full stop. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. We had to remove it in order to help the transfusion run smoothly, so we removed it. We checked it out and discovered that he may not need to wear it anymore, as long as he's careful. But we aren't quite to the point of that decision yet, anyway." The nurse answered.  
  
Julie nodded and muttered a 'thank you' before closing the door behind herself again. That made sense.  
  
The room had an almost chilled silence as she stood at the door, watching him. It was almost surreal, when she thought about it. It still seemed slightly unreal to her that it was happening.  
  
She took a few light steps toward the hospital bed and paused again. She frowned slightly and sat at a chair next to the bed. At least he was alive...  
  
Julie leaned up against the wall and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. The bright lights around were blinding, and his room was seriously lacking in color. It was a bleak white and grey everywhere she looked. It was slightly unnerving...  
  
Reaching her hand out, she brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead again and folded her arms on the metal bar that surrounded the perimeter of the bed, resting her chin on top.  
  
She leaned her face sideways on top of one arm while reaching out with the other hand, taking his hand in her own. She rubbed the side of his hand with her thumb and watched him sleep. Or, she would assume he was sleeping, considering his unconscious state. How much could a guy sleep, anyway?  
  
More then anything, Julie wanted to whisk him away from the hospital and make everything normal again. No suicide attempts, no school rumors, no machines hooked up to arms, no weirdness, no awkward pauses, no lies...  
  
She continued tracing circles in his palm, never moving from her position. Her leg had fallen asleep several minutes ago, but she didn't really feel like moving. As uncomfortable as she was, she felt comfortable at the same time; just being there gave her a sense of peace. It was almost as if she felt she could protect him from everything as long as she stayed there.  
  
"Everything alright, Miss?" the nurse asked as she entered the room and began checking Charlie's stats.  
  
Julie let out a sigh, but didn't move from her position.  
  
The nurse watched the younger girl's statuesque position. "You okay?" the nurse asked, turning back to what she was doing.  
  
"I guess," was Julie's reply.  
  
A few more moments of silence filled the air, before it was disturbed again. "Do you have any idea when he'll wake up again?" Julie asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's strange that he hasn't woken up again; but it's unlikely that it will be much longer. Don't you worry; I'm sure he'll be fine," the nurse said, trying to comfort her.  
  
Julie Gaffney simply sighed and continued watching her friend's nearly- lifeless state.  
  
The nurse slipped out the door when she was finished, leaving the two teens alone again.  
  
Julie let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, gently squeezing his hand as she bit back any possible tears. She wouldn't cry again...  
  
"You gotta come back Charlie..." she said, opening her eyes to watch him again. "You have to..." 


	46. Awakening

Wow...I just suffered a traumatic event...I was typing this up, and I accidentally moved all the other chapters to another file folder. When I moved them all back, I didn't realize this one wasn't included. I deleted the other folder and this with it. I totally freaked out when I realized it; I was literally bordering on tears. I had nearly finished it, and it was just GONE! I had it just the way I wanted, and I was very upset. I tried to recover it, but the right program wasn't installed. So I had to wait until morning for my dad's help (this happened at about 10:30 at night). I could hardly sleep; then I woke up and asked for my dad's help. He couldn't figure it out. I slunk around all morning, contemplating my stupidity and mentally kicking myself. I got back on and started messing with stuff, and finally fixed it. Suddenly, my life got a lot better. ^_^ Had I not found a way to recover this chapter, I probably would've just keeled over from a serious heart attack. But luckily for all my friends at school (who would have had to endure Upset and Angry Chelsea...something very few people have ever encountered) I managed to figure it out. I just thought I'd share. ^_^  
  
Alright, I am really hatin' on life right now. I guess I've just lost one too many reviews to the clutches of my stupidity...But I guess I won't rant this time. By the time I post this, I won't be mad anymore, but oh well.  
  
I'm okay now. ^_^  
  
I...AM OFFICIALLY FIFTEEN TODAY! WHOO! *does happy dance* I can take Driver's Ed now! Whoo! And I had a SUPER fun party! ^_^ Whoo...  
  
Allie- Aw, you're so sweet to me! *smiles* Ooh, that's a lovely resolution. My Spring Break was last week...*pouts* Ooh...you're going to write me some angst? ^_^ Exciting. Lol. Because I KNOW that it's JUST for ME, right? Lol...Hehehe...I'm sorry I can't tell you the end. ^_~ *gasps with horror and shock* I DID! OH NO! SAY IT ISN'T SO!!! *screams and hides from Glomping-Adam-Fans* SAVE ME ALLIE! *huddles in the C/J corner with Allie, afraid of the scary Adam fans* Hehehe...Don't worry, it's not bad that you giggled when Julie told off the rumor peeps. Aw, it's okay. Charlie doesn't mind that you're giggling while he's dangling on the thread of life. *Charlie cocks and eyebrow* Right Charlie? *Charlie mumbles something under breath and crawls under the couch to munch on left over cookies* Sorry about that. He's still a little angry that he's getting the short end of the stick in this deal. But things'll get better, right Charlie dearest? *Charlie mumbles again* Meh, I'm SURE he was agreeing with me. *giggles girlishly with Allie* Yes, Julie is uberly sweet! Because she WUVS Charlie! *squees*...*Charlie looks up with interest* Now, Charlie dear, just go back to sleep. *Charlie nods and crawls back under the couch* Thanks for the review! ^_~  
  
Angel Spirit- Aw, thanks for leaving a review even though you're feeling tired. ^_^ I'm glad you were cheering Julie on! ^_^ Thanks bunches for reviewing! It cheered me! *smiles*  
  
Hotashell99- I'm glad you liked Julie sticking up for Charlie. ^_~ Heeheehee...I'll try to update A.S.A.P. And I'm much too frightened to defy you. ^_~  
  
Banksiesbabe99- *squees* I'm glad you liked! Rah for Julie's fighting! Lol...Hehe. Moods are fun. But I'm glad you're liking the story! ^_~  
  
Rachel- Yes, Julie wants him back. Poor, angsting little teenagers...*sighs dreamily* Jooossshhhh...He's just so gorgeous...*goofy smile* I'm in love...*cough* Anyway. You can't imagine how huge a compliment it is to me that you can picture what's happening. Thanks SO much! It means a lot to my insecureness...eh...insecurity...eh...something like that! ^_~ Thanks for the SWEET review, Rach!  
  
Nebula- Yes, gossip=bad. I'm glad Julie's reaction was believable and that you liked Julie swinging at Carrie. Lol. ^_~ I'm glad you liked the chapter, though. And I fear it may NEVER end...Lol...I have it planned out to almost sixty, and it STILL isn't done. I guess I'm subconsciously AFRAID of it being done. Lol...My life revolves around this story. It consumes my thoughts all day and...stuff. I will be so confused without it. Lol...But I guess "One Way Ticket" will end up filling the void. It will comfort me in my time of need. ^_~  
  
Liz- Heehee, I'm glad you caught the irony of the 'cat fight' thing. Lol...Aw, poor William. Lol...But yeah, I figured Julie would be one of those girls who could actually fight. Luckily I haven't seen you THAT mad before. ^_^ Thanks for the review as always, and have fun with your work! ^_~  
  
Kate- *squeaks with excitement* TWO Kate reviews? I must have died and gone to heaven. ^_~ Lol...*cough* I'm okay now, really...Oh, I'm proud of you for signing in TOO, Kate! Hehehe...Bah, homework is over-rated. Lol...I'm just kidding. Though I DO have a 5-8 page paper I need to write for Geogrpahy...*thinks* Meh, I'll do it later. I already have about three...Near future is good! Very good! I'm dying; you just don't understand! Well, okay, I did KNOW of Starbucks; I just never went and it meant about as much to me as...Well, okay. I can't think of a good comparison, so I'll just say I didn't care much for it. I didn't like coffee, so why would I go to Starbucks? But now I have been enlightened of the greatness that is the frappaccino...I appreciate you making sure I got my entire review. *huggles Kate* You're so nice! ^_~ Hehehe, yeah...It would have been pretty sweet if Julie had said that. *blink blink* Nah, Charlie doesn't get angry. *blink blink*...*pants catch on fire and the Revelation song starts attacking Chelsea* AHHH!!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER LIE AGAIN! *screeches and pats down pants* Okay, okay! You win! Charlie does get angry OCCASSIONALLY! *pants magically return to normal* Whew...o.O Scary. The Revelation song is funny though. Lol...*sings the Revelation song to the tune of 'Ferajacka' perkily* Revelation, Revelation 21:8! 21:8! Liars go to HELL! Liars go to HELL! Burn, burn, burn! Burn, burn, burn! *cheeky smile* Doesn't it have a kind of "Fire and Brimstone" feel to it? I actually learned it in church from some of my friends. Lol...Anyway. Yes! Julie punched the evil gossip girl. Lol. I hope you're satisfied with this chapter! ^_~ Aww, you're my number one fan? *eyes get watery and smiles REALLY happy-like* Do ya really mean it? AW! I love you! *hugs* Here, you deserve cookies! *hands lots of yummy things to Kate* I'm so honored!  
  
Katie- Yes...We're honing in close to the big 5-0...But fear not! I've pegged ten more chapters on! Lol...It seems every time I post ten chapters, ten more magically appear. It's odd. Not that I'm complaining; I'm almost afraid for it to be over! Lol. I'm glad you liked the fight. ^_~ Whoo for the stingy and spoiled Charlie lovers of the world! Lol...no shame. ^_~ Hehehe...Thanks for the review!  
  
Colli- Lol, thanks for the review. *smiles* Charlie will consider your wake- up call. ^_~  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Oh, I'm sure Charlie would LOVE it if you did that! *Charlie looks up confused*...*pats Charlie's head* Don't worry about it; just go back to sleep. *Charlie nods and goes back to sleep*...*smiles* He's so obedient. Hehehe...It is becoming quite the soap, isn't it? ^_^ I'm not trying to make it like that...lol...Hopefully it has better ACTORS than most soaps. o.O Lol...*winks* Hehehe...Thanks for the review! ^_~ It's always nice to hear from ya.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 46-  
  
Just as they had for the past few days, Adam, Julie, and Fulton prepared to go to the hospital after school.  
  
Anxious as ever, Julie searched for Fulton and Adam in the vast Eden Hall crowd. She still couldn't believe the others weren't going with them. Connie and Guy had returned once or twice for an update, along with several others of the original Ducks. However, she, Adam, and Fulton were the only ones who were there constantly.  
  
"Miss Gaffney?" she heard the dean of the school say from behind her.  
  
Julie sighed and turned around, dreading whatever it was that he was going to say. She could already guess Dean Buckley was about to tell her what her punishment was for fighting in school.  
  
"Yes sir?" Julie asked politely, hoping it wasn't too bad.  
  
"Follow me, please," he said, motioning towards his office down the hall.  
  
Julie gazed longingly at the front exit of the school and followed the dean.  
  
Once they were inside his office, Dean Buckley closed the door. Julie saw Carrie sitting in a chair, waiting for her punishment as well.  
  
The dean walked behind his desk as Julie sat in the hard chair next to Carrie. Dean Buckley cleared his throat and looked at both girls.  
  
"Both of you know why you're here. It was a horrible display you put on, and both of you will be punished for your actions. Your disagreement should not have been solved with your fists, and especially not in the middle of a classroom. It is the last day of school tomorrow, so it would be pointless to suspend you. I discussed it with some of your teachers, and we settled on having you clean up the school for 2 hours after school today and tomorrow. The janitors are waiting in the hallways for you, so you should probably get going. Have fun girls," Dean Buckley said as he dismissed them from his office.  
  
Julie accepted the mop handed to her by the janitor, and she sighed. This would be a long two hours...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Adam and Fulton were looking everywhere for Julie.  
  
"JULIE! JULIE!" Adam called out as he and Fulton searched the school grounds for the girl. "JULES!"  
  
"I don't see her, Banks," Fulton said, looking around the thinning crowd of students.  
  
Adam Banks looked around for a few more seconds before sighing. "Should we go on without her?" he asked his friend.  
  
Fulton nodded. "Yeah. Maybe something came up. Besides, she knows the way to get there if she needs to," Fulton said.  
  
"Yeah, it's just she's been there every day. It's just kind of weird that she isn't going today," Adam commented.  
  
"It is pretty weird...but there's probably a reason. She's not required to spend every living, breathing second there anyway. She may just need a break. It is a pretty taxing experience," Fulton said as they took off for the hospital.  
  
Banks nodded and followed Fulton along the rest of the way.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Hey guys," Gordon greeted them as they walked in. Over the past few days, it had become routine for them. "Where's Julie?"  
  
They shrugged. "We're not sure. We didn't see her after school," Fulton answered.  
  
Bombay nodded and returned to the case he was reviewing. Since he had gone back to his job as an attorney, he had gotten his workload back. He was currently taking time off for Charlie, but he was still looking over his papers.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The room was dark and he wasn't sure where he was...  
  
It smelled...stuffy. Everything was fuzzy and dark...  
  
He smelled...alcohol...  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed his upper arm and yanked. He tried to scream, but when his mouth opened, no sound came out. In fact, it was then that he realized there were no sounds around him. It was an eerie silence filling the room.  
  
He could see his father's angry face, and smell the familiar stench of alcohol as if it were really happening. He could feel every punch, every kick, every yank...  
  
Then the scene seemed to change...  
  
Now he was in the doorway of his father's house. It was as if he had no control over his body; it was moving for him.  
  
A presence seemed to be behind him, and when he looked, it was his father. He had the glass bottle.  
  
Everything went black, and as if in a movie, a flash occurred and he could see the cutting edge of the bottle flying at his face again...  
  
Charlie sat up straight, his eyes flying open. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel a cold sweat come over him.  
  
He looked around. Where was he? Where was his father?  
  
He tried to calm his breathing as he looked around in confusion. He couldn't see his father anywhere...but...he could have sworn he was there...  
  
After completely sure that his father wasn't anywhere within a fifty mile radius, Charlie laid back against the hard bed.  
  
He could vaguely remember waking up, but he hadn't felt like fully waking up and finding out where he was at the time. However, Charlie wasn't too big on the idea of going back to sleep now.  
  
It was only a few more seconds before Charlie concluded that he was in a hospital...again.  
  
Why would he be...  
  
Charlie looked down at his arms. They were hooked up to an IV as well as other machine-looking contraptions. He then noticed his sling was gone. The evil blue sling was actually gone...  
  
He lifted his arm from the bed and observed it. Just as he had thought, the cuts were there. He hadn't even realized how deep some of them had been. They trailed up his arms, reminding him of that night. Considering he was still alive and breathing, Charlie assumed he didn't die.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh. He hadn't particularly WANTED to die, per se; he hadn't really been thinking clearly and just wanted to let whatever happened....happen. He certainly wouldn't have OBJECTED to going ahead and dying at the time...  
  
As he groaned, he couldn't help but think death wouldn't be so bad as compared to whatever questions he would have to answer any minute now...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The nurse peeked her head through the doorway and into the waiting room.  
  
"Are you three here for Charlie Conway?" the nurse asked, confirming what she thought. They had been in there everyday, but she wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yes," Gordon answered as all three head turned eagerly to the lady.  
  
She gave them a warm smile. "He's awake."  
  
All three of their faces brightened. "Can we see him?" Fulton asked, voicing all of their thoughts.  
  
The nurse smiled again. "In a few moments; we need to give him a chance to readjust," she said. "We'll come get you in a few moments. I just thought you would want to know so you could figure out who's going in first."  
  
They nodded as she walked away.  
  
"Wow...he's awake," Adam said after a moment of shocked silence.  
  
"Yeah..." Fulton said, still unsure of what to say.  
  
"Who's going in first?" Gordon Bombay asked.  
  
They sat there in silence, trying to decide who it would be.  
  
"I think you should, Coach," Fulton said after a moment.  
  
Bombay gave a light smile, but shook his head. "I want to see him, but I don't know if he really wants to see me. And if he doesn't, I don't know if I could handle it. I would much rather you guys warm him up first," Gordon said with a tinge of humor.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Fulton joked. "Get'm to yell at us first."  
  
"Well, if Coach isn't going first, then I think you should, Fulton," Adam said.  
  
"Why? I would've thought you would," Fulton said, confused.  
  
Adam nodded. "Under any other circumstance, I would have too. But to be blunt, we didn't part on good terms. I don't want to upset him more either. I think you're the only one here that did have a huge blowout as a last conversation. If Julie were here, then I would vote her. But for whatever reason, she isn't here. So I think you should," Adam reasoned.  
  
Fulton nodded, still confused as to why they didn't want to go first. "Right...You know, Adam, you should really try out for debate."  
  
"Very funny," Adam said, hitting Fulton lightly with a rolled up magazine.  
  
"You ready?" the nurse asked, walking over to them.  
  
Fulton nodded and followed her to the room. He knocked lightly on the door, and he saw Charlie's gaze flash in his direction.  
  
Fulton opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey Charlie," Fulton said before the room became silent again. "You know, if you didn't want to take your finals, you should have just said so," he said, cracking a small smile.  
  
Charlie smiled back. "Hey, I do what I must."  
  
Both just remained in silence, aware of what needed to be said, but neither up for talking about it. Fulton didn't want to ask, and Charlie didn't want to answer.  
  
"Bombay and Adam are waiting outside too...Julie's been with us too, but today we couldn't find her. We've been worried," Fulton said, unsure of what he was supposed to say.  
  
Charlie sighed and leaned back into the bed, frowning. "Is that so?"  
  
Fulton blinked and frowned too. "Yeah, of course we've been worried. Dude, I think Julie nearly had a heart attack."  
  
Charlie pursed his lips. He was having a difficult time picturing it.  
  
"I'm sure," he replied, diverting his gaze.  
  
Fulton frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "What is your problem lately? We've just been trying to help, and you give us the cold shoulder?!" Fulton asked tightly, the frustration of the past week piling up.  
  
"I don't have a problem," Charlie said sharply.  
  
"Yes, you do," Fulton replied, force behind his voice.  
  
"NO, I do not," Charlie retorted through a tight jaw.  
  
"Yes, Charlie, you obviously do!" Fulton said back, trying to keep his voice even. He didn't want to set Charlie off into a yell-fest. He also didn't want to be banned from the room for 'exasperating the patient.' That would not be cool...  
  
"NO I DO NOT!" Charlie snapped back. The nerve of these people!  
  
"Charlie, listen. I don't know what your definition of 'problem' is, but I'd have to say there is definitely a problem here. People don't withdraw from there friends when there's no problem! People don't just suddenly change into mean, antisocial people when there isn't a problem! People don't wind up in hospitals for suicide attempts when there isn't a problem!" Fulton nearly yelled, locking eyes with Charlie.  
  
Charlie's face hardened as he tightened his lips. When he was about to respond, the door creaked open.  
  
"Is everything in here alright?" the doctor asked.  
  
Charlie inhaled sharply and continued glaring at Fulton.  
  
Fulton kept his eyes locked with Charlie as he walked out the door. The doctor gave Charlie a questioning glance, but the boy only crossed his arms defiantly and rolled over, facing the opposite direction.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Fulton plopped down next to Adam and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked with confusion.  
  
Fulton groaned. "I probably did the worst possible thing I could have ever done..." he mumbled.  
  
"Which is...?" Bombay probed.  
  
"Go off on him...of all the times to lose it, it had to be then," Fulton muttered into his hands.  
  
"I know EXACTLY how you feel," Gordon said with a sigh as he leaned back.  
  
"Me too," Adam added with a knowing look. "So I'm guessing now would not be the time to visit him?"  
  
"Not if you want to leave the room in one piece; or at least try and salvage whatever little ray of hope still exists." Fulton answered.  
  
All three sighed. "This really bites..." Fulton continued after a moment.  
  
"I second that..." Adam replied with a groan.  
  
They had come to the decision that there was definitely something wrong here... 


	47. Tension in the Air

I was bad and wrote myself a fluffy one-shot fic for Dawson's Creek...Lol...So if you happen to watch Dawson's Creek and like Pacey/Joey fics (or you just wanna be REALLY nice *cough* shameless plug *cough*), it's called "If You Could Only See." I haven't written fluff in ages...Or...I think it's fluff. It's been so long I can't even remember if it classifies as fluff! But yeah...It's just a one-shot, so it won't interfere with this story's updates at all. ^_^ And just in case anyone wanted to know, I made an accounts on FictionPress.com...My pen name is "spazzychick96," and I posted a poem if you were just DYING to read it. *winks* Soph, it isn't the one I sent you, but I may post that one later.  
  
Katie- Ooh, it's your favoritest? *squeaks happily* That gives me the warm fuzzies. ^_^ Yeah...If he were to get a clue, this would be short story. *winks* Ooh, I own your sanity? *evil smile*...Lol, I'm just kidding. I personally don't know where my sanity is...I think Sophie might have it...Yeah, Sophie and kelcb26 have it locked away with their stories...^_~ They taunt me...So I taunt you! ^_^ I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Hotashell99- oh, I am SO terrified, you just don't even know. ^_~ I tend to try and surprise y'all, so yeah. Um...yeah. Lol...I'm okay, really. o.O...Hehehe. Well, I'm glad you found something funny, even if it's kinda serious. Every now and then I have a tendency to add slight humor so you don't all kill over and die from angst-overdose or something. Aww, don't cry! I'll update, I'll update! See? I did! ^_~  
  
French Chipmunk- I'm glad to know you've been following it, and that you decided to tell me you like the story! ^_~ I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope this chapter is up to par. ^_~  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the chapter! *winks*  
  
Banksiesbabe99- *beams* Aw, thanks for the sweet song! *feels special* I'm glad you liked that part; even if Fult and Charlie had a blowout. Charlie's just having issues. *winks* I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Nebula- Yeah, they did get off pretty easy. Oh well. Shush. ^_~ I actually was shooting for Adam and Fulton looking for Julie while she was talking with the dean; they had left by the time she was cleaning the halls. Lol. Yeah, it is a bit ironic that she misses Charlie's return to reality in all it...glory? Aww...my poor Charlie's isn't evil...He's just...misunderstood. Lol. ^_~ You'll just have to see what happens with Julie, now won't you? ^_^ Yes, I know, I know. "One Way Ticket" needs to be worked on. It's being neglected, and will be attended to eventually. Lol. I'm sorting out my thoughts because I realized my original plan was a pile of badness so I'm reforming my ideas. You'll thank me. ^_~ I'm glad you liked the chapter anyway! ^_^  
  
MDSWitter26- I'm so honored to hear that! *squeaks happily* Thanks so much! ^_^ I totally agree with you about Charlie and Josh; Charlie's my favorite too (naw, ya think? ^_^), and I'm in love with Josh. Lol. Not that you could have GUESSED that or anything. ^_~ Thanks for taking time to review; it made me feel loved! And I'm guessing you like Dawson's Creek by your penname? Dawson's Creek is awesome. ^_^  
  
Allie- I'm glad I was able to recover the chapter too. ^_~ Hey...My computer used to randomly shut off to! It was some virus or something, so I got my brother to fix it. It used to annoy me when I would type up massive reviews and then my computer would randomly restart before I could submit them. The people always got rants at the beginning of their reviews. ^_~ Lucky them, huh? Happy Early Birthday! *blows a horn gleefully* And as for the angst, I am awaiting it's arrival. I won't rush ya though. ^_~ To be PERFECTLY honest, I tend to work ahead with the stories I'm writing too. I have this planned out to chapter sixty. Lol. So yeah...not that you care or anything. ^_~ Beginning of April...alrighty. I'll remember that. An...an...Adam-luster? *is shocked and appalled* You've got to be kidding me...Say it isn't so! What kind of PSYCHO is this girl?! Even my friends are Charlie-lusters! Sure, I tell them that Charlie is MINE so they're STUCK with ADAM, but at least they WISH they had Charlie! Lol...I'm cruel that way. I don't like to share. *winks* Good! Hold her off until she sees the light! She MUST see Charlie's hotness! How can she not? Seriously, he is one fine male specimen for crying out loud! Is she BLIND?! Meh...I'll never understand...Heeheehee. Yeah, I could never kill Charlie in all seriousness. I love him way too much. And that would make it kind of difficult for him to date Julie, now wouldn't it? *winks* Lol...*cough*...As for Blockbuster and "Ronnie and Julie," I checked about three in my area and they don't carry them. The only way I got one was ordering it off of Amazon.com and receiving it in the mail. Yes! I read your new fluff fic! ^_^ Uber-cuteness. Yes, the "Hey Julie" bit was pretty cool, yo. Lol...^_~ Heheheheh...Yeah, our little Charliekins woked up. ^_~ Heh. Yeah, my English teacher would be killing me right now...Bad grammar is just SO MUCH more fun, though! *winks*...*Charlie smiles real big and accepts yummy cookie* You just made a very happy Charlie. *Charlie grins ear to ear and gobbles down yummyful pink-frosted cookie* He told me it was yummyful, and thank you. Yeah, Fulton is pretty sweet. *Fulton looks up from video game in the corner* Nothing, Fulton. Just go back to your game. *Fulton nods, and Charlie pouts because he feels left out* Aww, Charlie! I love you! *squeezes Charlie*...*Charlie chokes and coughs, but doesn't feel unloved anymore*...*Charlie winces and sticks out tongue at Allie when he is whacked with a rolled-up newspaper* He says you should take that paper and use it to burn something. He claims that would be far more productive than whacking him. But he just went over to sit and play video games with Fulton until I start the story, so I guess that's okay. Aww, you're so sweet! I'm glad you think I write inner-turmoil well. Makes me feel sufficiently loved. *winks* I always love your reviews, and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Angel Spirit- Yeah, the dean was evil...and it should have been Julie...and Charlie was being a dolt...and Fulton wasn't ANY help...Lol...Yeah, as for the saving stuff on disks, I don't think I have enough disks. ^_^ And I'm always at home. Lol. But I do wish computers were perfect...That would just be lovely...Thanks for the happy birthday AND the review! *is really happy* I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Hockey_Luvva- Hehe...Yeah, they're a little slow on the uptake. ^_~ It's like "Naw, there's not a problem. He only tried to kill himself; no problem at all!"...o.O Meh, oh well. Lol...^_^ Aww...Are you okay? Getting your shoulder slammed in the door is never fun...how would you go about doing that anyway? o.O It's like "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see your shoulder in the door there, buddy." *rolls eyes* We're surrounded by idiots. Eek, so it be the violent one? That's not cool......"Wasn't"? Hehe...You really called her Spazway? Sweet. Lol...Maybe I'm just weird, but I wouldn't mind being called Spazway. I know I'm a spaz, and it would be an HONOR to be associated with Charlie! Lol...but that's just me. Way to go! o.O She punched you? Yikes. I would cry if I got punched. Lol...^_^ I'm a wimp. WOW! You got two periods off? That's awesome! I wish I could get to periods off for being 'upset'...I would cry them all a river! Lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter though. ^_~ And you like Texan accents? ^_^ Cool. I can't hear my accent either...*pouts* I wanna know what I sound like! ^_~ Hehehe...And we don't ride to school on horses. *winks* Lol...We had an exchange student from Australia one time...He was cool and we always made him talk so we could listen to his accent; it was amusing. He thought we were all psychos. Not that he was WRONG or anything. ^_~ Anyway...Thanks for the review! ^_^ I love hearing from you.  
  
Chroni- Thanks for the review!  
  
Rachel- Aw, Fanfiction.net is being mean to you? How sad. For once it's working for me. Shocking, I know. I'm glad you're happy about Charlie being back. ^_^ You always make me feel so LOVED! *grins* I am always floored with your compliments! I NEVER fell unloved! Lol...Thanks for emailing me; I love hearing your comments. ^_^  
  
Ashley- *squees* ASHLEY! You reviewed! Yay! And no prob about reading your fic. ^_^ Hehehe, my poor fans will be infected with multiple stories to read because of you! ^_~ Thanks again for reviewing! Uber-coolness. And thanks for not letting the mass amounts of chapters scare you away! ^_~ I'll have you obsessed with the Mighty Ducks yet! Or at least well informed of all that is Charlie.  
  
Liz- Yep; the Charlie-meister is back in action! Lol...have fun watching the game, and I hope your writer's block is cured soon! And thanks so much for the second review! ^_~ And I will be sure to review "The College Years" for ya. Thanks for reviewing "If You Could Only See" too! ^_^ And I'm REALLY excited about Friday! ^_^ Wow...New Years was so long ago...and trust me, you will hear about New York. ^_~ Thanks again!  
  
Sarah- Wow. That's quite a bit of reading, huh? ^_^ I'm honored that you enjoyed it that much. ^_~ Too bad your siblings are mad now...Lol. Oh well. *winks* I'm just so flattered that you enjoy the story!!! ^_^ I hope you deem this chapter worthy as well! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 47-  
  
"How long has it been?" Adam asked Fulton lazily as he leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair.  
  
"About an hour," Fulton replied with a yawn.  
  
"Do you think he's cooled down?" Adam asked the other teenager.  
  
"Probably," he said.  
  
Adam Banks nodded and stretched. "I think I'm going to go and see him."  
  
"Good luck," Fulton said skeptically as he patted Adam's shoulders. "You'll need it, Banks."  
  
Adam gave him a grim smile before walking down the hall to Charlie's room. He hadn't spoken with Charlie since their discussion before class regarding the razor. The same object that nearly took the life of his best friend.  
  
Or, at least what used to be his best friend.  
  
Adam was still trying to cling on, though it was growing increasingly difficult. He wasn't even sure if he knew Charlie anymore. Adam could easily remember the upbeat, charismatic personality that their captain departed with, but now...now Adam wasn't so sure.  
  
Julie seemed convinced that Charlie would return to normal; it seemed everyone was struggling to believe that maybe, just maybe Charlie would wake up one morning and return to normal. They would all flock together in their little group and face Eden Hall together. Pranks would ensue, street hockey would resume, and they would spend every waking, breathing moment of their summer together...as a team...as the Ducks.  
  
But no matter how hard he tried, this delusion seemed to be slipping from Adam. Charlie seemed to be slipping from Adam...from everyone.  
  
Charlie represented leadership and unity to all the Ducks. He represented the idea that no matter what, the Ducks would always stick together. That no matter how bad things got, they would always be a team. A group of friends. That nothing could take that away from them. But once Charlie had fallen apart, many of the Ducks didn't understand. Some were angry that Charlie was so detached from them, some were confused without his leadership, some were scared at the simple fact that if Charlie could lose it, so could they. Charlie had been a constant in their lives; anytime a problem arose with the Ducks, he would do everything in his power to keep them together. He would fight to keep them as a team. Now he refused to have any conversation at all with anybody. It went without saying that something was wrong, but anytime it was brought up, it only got worse.  
  
However, Adam was convinced that this time might be different. This time Charlie would realize that he's pushing everyone away, and that he needs help. That he still needs them...  
  
As Adam approached the door, a nurse stopped him.  
  
"Charlie said he didn't want any visitors," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Adam asked.  
  
"He requested that we don't let anyone in. He said that he wanted to be alone," The nurse replied softly.  
  
"But...but I want to see him," Adam said with confusion. Charlie wasn't accepting visitors?  
  
"I guess we can let you in...but he may be upset about it," The nurse said.  
  
The blonde boy simply nodded as she allowed him entrance. He was nervous about Charlie's reaction.  
  
Adam closed the door behind himself and realized this was the first time he had even seen Charlie since 'the incident.' The guy looked horrible...  
  
"Charlie?" Adam said quietly, breaking the numbing silence and quiet beeping of the machines.  
  
The curly-haired boy's body twitched slightly from where he lay sideways on the hospital bed. He seemed frozen in the same position and didn't look up when his name was said.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Charlie asked with an edge to his voice; it cracked slightly as he tightened his grip on the pillow.  
  
"I came to see how you're doing," Adam replied.  
  
"I said I don't want any visitors," Charlie snapped in a low voice. His posture was closed off, as usual, and he remained facing away from Adam.  
  
Adam frowned slightly and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.  
  
They both just remained still; quiet as the air thickened around them.  
  
"You see, this is the part where you are supposed to go away," Charlie said coldly, earning a sigh from Adam.  
  
"I'm not leaving," Adam replied with equal authority. "I refuse to leave this room until we talk this out," He said, though he knew it was a gamble.  
  
"I'm not talking to you," Charlie said forcefully.  
  
"Actually, you are talking to me right now. It's rather difficult to have a one-way conversation," Adam pointed out.  
  
"Wanna know what? Shuttup..." Charlie said, groaning into the pillow. "This doesn't count."  
  
"Well if this isn't talking-" Adam started.  
  
"Leave me alone. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You!" Charlie snapped angrily.  
  
"Why not?" Adam questioned.  
  
"You're...being annoying." Charlie replied weakly, before resorting to glaring.  
  
"But you didn't want to talk to me even before I had the chance to be annoying. Charlie, you need to talk to us about what ever is bothering you. This obviously isn't something you can handle by yourself," Adam said, getting more serious.  
  
Charlie finally turned over to face Adam, looking him dead in the face. "I do not want, nor do I need, your help. No one cared before, so why do you all of a sudden care now? Huh? Now that it's CONVENIENT for you to help, you decide to 'grace' me with your time? You decide that you will bestow your wisdom and comfort now that it is in your best interest and benefit? I don't think so. It doesn't work that way. You can't just expect me to conform like some little lapdog whenever something isn't as perfect as you want it to be. The world doesn't work that way. Not everyone has a Perfect Family, Perfect Grades, Perfect Future, and freaking Perfect Life! Not everyone is YOU, Adam!" Charlie practically growled, venom lacing his words.  
  
Adam's face hardened. "You have no right to say that in such a condescending way. My life isn't perfect."  
  
"Who would've guessed? Especially with the self-righteous attitude you seem to have," Charlie snarled.  
  
"That's not self-righteousness, Charlie. It's called caring."  
  
"Caring? Caring?! Caring is being there for someone when the fact that you CARE still MEANS something. Maybe when they are, say, alone in another state, separated from their life for the first time. Trying to deal with unresolved and building issues, but having no one to talk to. Feeling like there isn't a single person left that CARES enough about them to, say, call. Maybe just see how they're doing. Check and see what their PSYCHOPATHIC FATHER decided to do that week. Even to just say hello. Every single one of you is a hypocrite. You say you care, but you really don't. So you can just take those CARING words and shove it!" Charlie said, his anger building as the words left his mouth without his consent.  
  
Adam didn't have time to be shocked at Charlie's harsh tone before he retorted. "We're just trying to HELP, Charlie! The world does not revolve around you, and other people have lives and problems of their own, so you can't blame this on us! And you have no right to decide if we care or not!"  
  
"Oh, yes, God forbid I take from your time. You are, after all, a very busy person. You all are, so there really is no point in this conversation, is there? By all means, Banks, go home. I wouldn't want to WASTE any more of your precious time," Charlie snapped, his voice chilling even more.  
  
"You've been nothing but mean to everyone on the team, and we've been doing nothing but trying to help! Everyone has been doing their best to help!" Adam replied, his voice rising as well.  
  
"Oh yes, and that's why they're all here for support, right? That's why everyone went out of their way to stay in contact when I was gone? To help me through THAT, apparently inconvenient, struggle in my life? Oh yeah! That's right. They didn't," he said coldly.  
  
"You have no right to judge them, Conway. How can you expect them to shower you with affection when you throw it back in their faces?" Adam said angrily.  
  
"I DON'T! That's the thing, Adam. I don't expect it, nor do I want it. That's what I've been trying to say this whole time, if you didn't catch that," Charlie said with a heated glare.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll go then. If that's what you want, I'll go," Adam said with a cold glare of his own as he stormed over to the door.  
  
"Good riddance," Charlie said, rolling over to face the opposite direction again.  
  
Adam slammed the door behind himself as he searched for the quickest way out of the hospital.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gordon Bombay and Fulton Reed looked up as they saw Adam storming through the waiting room from one side and Julie dashing in through the other.  
  
Julie looked at the angry boy storm past her with confusion. She hadn't seen Adam angry in...well...a long time.  
  
She turned her gaze to the two men sitting in chairs in the waiting room. "Sorry I'm late...What was up with him?" she asked, referring to Adam's flurried state.  
  
"We're not...sure," Fulton replied, his face etched with confusion.  
  
Julie sat down next to them and continued looking at the door. "He seemed really upset."  
  
"He was talking with Charlie...apparently things didn't go over too well..." Fulton said, wincing at the thought of what they could have possibly said that would get Adam so angry. He was usually the more level- headed of the two, so Fulton could only imagine what Charlie was like at the moment...  
  
"Talking...to Charlie?" Julie said with confusion.  
  
It took a few seconds for it to hit. "Wait, you don't know, do you?" Bombay said.  
  
"Know what?" she asked with growing anticipation.  
  
"Charlie's up," Fulton replied. "He woke up roughly an hour ago, but seemed pretty easily-agitated. We would've wanted you to go first, but you weren't here...And now may not be the best time, seeing as Adam's stormed out. There's no telling how mad Charlie is," Fulton said with regret.  
  
Julie's face fell when she realized she couldn't go in and see him. However, she nodded.  
  
"Speaking of you being late, where were you?" Bombay asked, wanting to change the subject. He could tell Julie was crushed.  
  
She swallowed and gave them a half-smile. "I was serving my punishment for the whole 'fighting' thing yesterday...Apparently school officials aren't big on that sort of thing."  
  
"What did you get into a fight for anyway?" Fulton asked, the curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
Julie shrugged and smiled again. "It isn't that big of a deal. Carrie Longfield was just being stupid and saying stuff she shouldn't have been saying. I got really upset and had an out-of-body experience."  
  
Bombay and Fulton nodded in confirmation.  
  
"What was she saying?" Fulton asked.  
  
"She was spreading rumors about Charlie and just being a little wench in general. It was a long time coming, anyway," Julie told them as she leaned back in the chair and flipped through a magazine.  
  
The two males nodded their head in understanding.  
  
"You shouldn't listen to her; she's just looking for trouble. I'm glad I wasn't there, or I would have gotten angry too," Fulton admitted.  
  
"Yeah...it was pretty bad. I don't think I've been that angry in awhile. I just couldn't believe she would say some of that stuff," Julie said with a sigh.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Thirty minutes had passed before Julie sighed and put the magazine she had been reading back where she had gotten it.  
  
"I'm going in. This is driving me crazy and I can't take it anymore," Julie declared with a groan as she stood up.  
  
"But what if he's still upset? It might be disappointing," Gordon Bombay pointed out.  
  
"Then let him be angry. I won't be disappointed either way; I just want to see him. Besides, as long as I avoid the Forbidden Subject, I'll still be okay," Julie said with a smile.  
  
Both of her companions sighed.  
  
"If that's what you want, then go ahead," Gordon said, deciding not to try and talk her out of it.  
  
"Alright. See you guys later!" Julie said before darting down the hall, running to Charlie's hospital room.  
  
She opened the door to his room, smiling brightly. "Hey Spaz."  
  
The brown-haired boy rolled over to face the doorway. "Hey," he replied.  
  
She walked around the bed and sat at the chair next to him. "How are you doing?" she asked with a light smile.  
  
Charlie rolled over to face her again. His face grimmed slightly. "Okay, I guess."  
  
She smiled.  
  
He gave her a half smile in return. He wasn't sure why, but he felt less threatened with Julie. She didn't make him feel like he was constantly doing something wrong. Besides, it was pretty hard to be mad when the person talking is happy...  
  
"The last day of school is tomorrow," Julie said with excitement.  
  
He nodded. "Lucky you. I still have to take my finals. Not too fun," He said dryly.  
  
"Yuck. That's no fun at all. Do you need to study?" she asked with a frown.  
  
He shrugged. "Nah. Wouldn't make a huge difference anyway."  
  
Julie grinned back at him. "Well, since I'm you designated study buddy, I could help," She said, trying to keep the mood as light as humanly possible.  
  
"I wouldn't want to bother you..." he started.  
  
"No, no! Not a bother at all. I insist," she replied. "Do you have your backpack?"  
  
"I think they confiscated it," He said with an almost-laugh. "We may never see it again."  
  
Julie smiled. "Well then I guess mine will have to do. Most of our classes are the same, so it should work."  
  
Charlie nodded. "Sounds exciting," He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Hush, you," Julie said with a playful grin, earning a genuine smile in return. "Stay RIGHT where you are; I'll be RIGHT back. I just gotta get my stuff."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," He replied simply. "Considering I'm kind of hooked up to all this junk, leaving the room would prove to be rather difficult."  
  
"Smart alec," She said with grin.  
  
"I try." He replied with eyebrows raised in cockiness.  
  
She smiled and rolled her eyes, leaving the room to get her books and backpack from the waiting room. 


	48. Hangin' in the Hospital Room

This chapter is more light-hearted. I felt it was gettin' a little heavy. Even though that was the idea, I felt the impulse to give your brains a brief rest. It's a present for sticking with me this long. ^_^  
  
I'm SO sorry for the long wait; my computer got a virus, so my dad refused to let me on. It took him awhile to bring it back to life, but it seems it might be okay now. So I'm updating! ^_^ Whoo...and Just for the sake of shameless plugs, I posted a one-shot Charlie angst fic...*cough* I'm sorry for the long wait, and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Hotashell99- Hehehe, yeah. Charlie's a bit bipolar. *shrugs* But alas, we love'm anyway. Yeah, I think that Adam on most occasions wouldn't be mad...I was just thinking it's kind of a last straw type of thing. *shrugs* ^_^ I hope you like the update!  
  
Allie- Ooh. I like that. "Everyone writes fluff," you say? Sounds like fun. My DC fluff was the first fluff I've written in at least a year...Yeah, it's been awhile. Scary, huh? Whoo! You mean I get to have the longest MD fic EVER?! Whoo! *does happy dance* how super-cool is that! Lol. *smiles* It's exciting. Rah for the C/J goodness. Lol...^_^ Portman, you say? *shrugs* I never was too partial to Portman. I don't really know why, he just never captured me. It's not that I dislike him, it's just he's not my favorite. Lol. I'm a bit close-minded, and I tend to have a one-track mind. ^_^ And Charlie happens to be on that one-track mind; no room for anyone else. Lol. Ooh! Yay. I get Texas Charlie! Lol...*imagines in a cowboy hat and Converse* Heehee. Have you ever seen "Lone Star State of Mind"? It has Josh Jackson in it, and he plays a Texan. Very amusing, might I add. Lol...*giggles* I have the DVD sitting next to my "Mighty Ducks" and "The Skulls" DVDs and my "Ronnie and Julie" VHS...Lol...OH! And my DC DVDs. Can't forget them! ^_~ I don't think I could ever kill Charlie...I love him too much. Oooh...*eyes glisten* Fire...shiny...ppprrreeettttttyyy...*smiles* Yeah, Julie's the optimist...Hehehe, yeah. I guess Charlie was a wee-bit mean...Oh well. Heehee. Smooth. Very good idea; gotta watch out for them A- d-a-m lusters. *nods* Yes. Julie makes Charlie abandon his bipolar ways and return to a civil human being.  
  
Nebula- I'm sorry you're mad at Charlie. *nods* Yes, misunderstood is better. Lol. Hehehe, I'm glad the timing thing makes sense now. I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Rachel- Yay! ^_^ *feels special* Aw, you're so nice. ^_^ I'm glad I got their emotions across. You always make me feel better about the story. *grins* I have SUCH a big head now. Lol...*hugs* Your reviews always mean a lot to me. I'm so glad you enjoy my writing.  
  
Banksiesbabe99- *shrugs* I'm not sure how long it'll take, but we could be here for awhile. Lol...Wow, you're so compassionate. ^_^ Just kidding. Lol...I hope you like the chapter! ^_~  
  
MDSWitter26- Ooh, I love Dawson's Creek too! ^_^ I saw it for the first time this summer too! Ooh! ^_^ I've become quite obsessive as well. ^_~ Wow, and guess what! Pacey's my favorite character. How cool is that? Lol...*cough* o.O In case you were wondering *cough* shameless plug *cough*, I have two Dawson's Creek stories if you were interested in reading them. One's a Pacey/Joey if you ship them, and one's just Pacey angst. Yeah...Just thought I'd throw that out there. *cough* Lol. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the C/J moment. I personally love them as a couple, and I think there is not enough out there. It's growing, but no where near the Adam/Julie following. We're attempting to throw them over. ^_~ My friend Liz and I actually wrote one of the first (if not the first) C/J story on the site. So yeah. We're happy that it's growing. ^_^ I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Sarah- Lol. It seems everyone wants Charlie to be nice to Adam. ^_^ Can't imagine why...lol, just kidding! ^_^ I agree; there ARE way too many Charlie/Adam slash fics...I don't like slash, so yeah...I'm glad you're happy with my story. ^_^  
  
MoonlightAngel16- *feels VERY honored* Aw! You're so nice! *hugs* You really think so? Yeah, I'm thinking Adam was a bit dense; the words 'psychopathic father' kind of floated over his head. Lol. Charlie would be very lost without Julie, and yes...Carrie is evil. Have fun eating. ^_^  
  
Snorts90- Heehee...Anything's possible. *cough* Lol...I forgive you for not reviewing; my life is pretty dang hectic too. ^_~ I'm always glad to hear you enjoy the story. ^_^  
  
Brnnttebabe12- They ARE cute together, aren't they? *dreamy smile* Lol...Call me blonde, but which fight? Lol...o.O I'm a bit slow at times. Thanks for the review! ^_^ I hope you like the chapter! ^_~  
  
Katie- I'm glad you liked the chapter! ^_^ And thanks for the congratulations! ^_^ I was pretty excited myself. ^_~ I'm glad you don't want this to end; I'll probably cry when it does.  
  
French Chipmunk- *grins* It's good to know it was up to par. As for Charlie and Julie...You'll just have to see. ^_~  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Heehee...Yep, Charlie is feelin' the Julie- rays. *Charlie gets excited at the present* He thanks you. ^_^ He likes his present.  
  
JB- Thanks for the review! I always love hearing from new reviewers as well! ^_~ I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you like this chapter too! *grins*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks...Disney does. And...I don't own 'The Lion King' either. Yep, you guessed it. Disney owns that too...dang tyrannical mouse...  
  
-Chapter 48-  
  
Julie bounded into the waiting room, unable to hide her smile. She looked around and grabbed her bag from where she had abandoned it on the floor.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" Fulton questioned with confusion.  
  
She just gave him a bright smile and slung the bag over her shoulder before turning around and running back to Charlie's room.  
  
Fulton and Bombay watched her with perplexed expressions on their faces.  
  
"That...was weird." Bombay said.  
  
"Totally..." Fulton added, still confused.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Julie opened the door and gave Charlie a broad grin as she walked over to his side.  
  
"Didja miss me?" she asked, pulling out the books.  
  
"Oh, yes. Definitely. Because the thought of schoolwork coming was too just much; the thought of more studying just got me so happy I couldn't wait for your return," he said sarcastically, though it was light enough to be classified as joking.  
  
"Bah, hush you," she said with a grin. "And just for that, I shall force you to do..." she began as she started leafing through the books. "...your...Geography first," she said, plopping the Geography book on his stomach.  
  
"Gee, how sweet of you," Charlie said, his voice dripping with sarcasm; however, he had a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"I try," She said with a grin. "Now...as for Geography..." she said, leaning over as they reviewed his Geography packet and notes.  
  
After only a few minutes of studying, Charlie pushed the Geography book farther down his lap and looked at Julie.  
  
She gave him a confused look.  
  
"You wanna know what?" he asked her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"This is boring. Let's watch TV," he said, grabbing the remote.  
  
However, Julie's reflexes were significantly greater than his. "Nuh uh uh!" she said, taking the remote and waving it in front of his face. "Not until we're done studying."  
  
"But we ARE done studying," he replied simply.  
  
"No we're not," she said, sitting the remote control just barely out of his reach.  
  
Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. "Now that was just plain mean."  
  
"I'm just a mean person. Now get to it! You have lots of studying to do, Conway. We better get started...again," Julie said, pretending to crack a whip.  
  
Charlie begrudgingly glared at her and opened the book again, purposely exaggerating his movements.  
  
Julie grinned and shook her head. "You're such a baby!"  
  
Charlie scrunched up his face slightly. "I am not!" he objected.  
  
She only grinned bigger. "Yes you are..." she replied.  
  
"No I am not," he said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
Julie continued smiling at him and raised her eyebrows. "Okay then, you're not," she said simply, smiling.  
  
He looked as if he was about to retort when he realized she 'agreed' with him. He gave her a skeptical look and raised an eyebrow. When all she did was continue to smile, he let out a sigh and continued skeptically watching her.  
  
"Just do your studying," she said with a laugh.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in a playfully mocking way and pretended to snort in a snobbish way. This caused Julie to laugh.  
  
"If I must," he said, sticking up his nose and poshly flipping through the pages of his book in a 'dignified manner.'  
  
Julie playfully nudged his shoulder, causing his 'snobbish' expression to crack into a sad attempt at concealing a grin. While Julie started laughing, Charlie chuckled slightly, seeing the girl's fit of laughter. Julie wasn't quite sure if it was Charlie's behavior that caused the need to laugh, or if all the studying had truly sent her flying off the deep end.  
  
Once the laughter subsided, Julie let out a sigh.  
  
"You okay now?" he asked with raised eyebrows, a shockingly-amused expression on his face.  
  
She nodded. "I think so...I just had a weird moment there," she said, blushing slightly.  
  
He shrugged. "Don't we all..."  
  
After they sat there for awhile, Charlie let out a sigh and grabbed the remote, which had magically scooted closer to him. "We're watching TV," he said with finality, flipping the TV on.  
  
"Are we, now?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
He nodded simply and began flipping through channels.  
  
"I thought we were studying," she said, trying not to smile.  
  
He shook his head no, never diverting his gaze from the TV. "Nope. I decided 'Hey, screw school. Let's watch TV.' Not like I'll remember any of it anyway." Charlie said lightly, still flipping lazily through channels.  
  
"Such great work ethic," she joked. "That's bound to nail you your finals."  
  
"That's the idea," he said, peeking at her in the corner of his eye before turning back to the screen. He wasn't quite smiling, but he wasn't frowning either.  
  
"Well, at least you have your priorities in line," she said dryly, watching the screen with him.  
  
"Hey, don't slam on the priorities," Charlie said, cocking an eyebrow at her.  
  
She shook her head, smiling slightly. "You're a very odd person, Charlie," she said through a half-smile.  
  
"Hey!" He said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Heh...I meant that in the most affectionate of ways, of course," she added with a grin.  
  
"Sure..." he said skeptically, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "That's what they ALL say..."  
  
"What? That you're odd, or that they meant it in the most affectionate of ways?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Very funny, Gaffney," Charlie said with a quirked eyebrow. "Real cute."  
  
She grinned. "I try," she said simply before they both returned to the TV screen in hopes of finding something OTHER than daytime soaps...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was closing on seven o'clock when Charlie glanced over at the small, black digital clock on his bedside table. The red numbers were slowing ticking away, counting the moments passing them by.  
  
"It's almost seven..." he said simply.  
  
Julie just nodded, never prying her eyes from the screen. They were glued to the final scene of 'The Lion King.' They had gotten bored, so they rented a random Disney movie.  
  
Charlie sighed when he realized he would get no further response until the movie was over. He would have never pictured Julie as an Animated Disney Movie buff. But hey, you learn something new every day.  
  
"Now are you ready to return to the land of the living?" Charlie asked with raised eyebrows at her.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm done now. I just love The Lion King...It's my favorite Disney movie."  
  
Charlie half-smiled and shook his head. "That's good to know," he said. "So how long are you staying?" he asked.  
  
"'Til you kick me out," she said with a grin.  
  
"Hm, we could be here for awhile. It's shocking; I have gone this whole time without the impulse to kick you out. It must be a good sign," he said simply, flipping the TV off and resting his head on the pillow.  
  
"I'd have to agree. That is quite a relief," she said. They both sat there in slightly-awkward silence. Neither were quite sure what to say; continuing much further down the road they were on was bound to end in disaster. It was a pattern Charlie was noticing with everyone who had come into the room the entire day.  
  
The air was tense around them, and it seemed they had been sitting in still silence forever before Charlie cleared his throat and looked at his lap.  
  
"On second thought, I think maybe you ought to go..." he said softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
Julie's face fell, and she furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't understand why he was making her go. Just a moment before, he had been at least a little happy.  
  
"Why?" she asked, trying not to choke on her words.  
  
He kept his eyes glued to the pale hospital sheets. "I guess I'm just a little tired..." he said, his voice still quiet.  
  
She nodded slowly and stood up. As she was walking across the room, she stopped and turned back to him.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.  
  
Charlie lifted his downcast eyes to her and shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just been a mentally-taxing day. It's not your fault, it's just...I just need some time alone, you know?" he said, diverting his gaze again.  
  
Julie nodded, though she didn't quite understand. He had just shifted from open and bordering-on-happy to distant and closed off again. He wouldn't look her straight in the eye...  
  
"See you later?" she said as more of a question than a statement.  
  
Charlie nodded slowly, turning his face to the outside window.  
  
As he heard the door close gently, he let out a sigh and buried his face in his hands.  
  
He blinked a few times and sighed deeply. He didn't know why, but he had suddenly felt an unexplainable need for solitude. He had felt himself grow uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by, and the fear of blowing up began to bubble to the surface.  
  
Charlie figured he had burned enough bridges for one day and didn't want to lose Julie too. He could tell she had grown weary of his reaction too by her stiff frame in the chair. She seemed tense; as if she was worried he would blow up and yell at her for mentioning the events that took place before she came in.  
  
But when he thought about it, he couldn't really blame her. He had flown off the handle with both Fulton and Adam, so he could only figure that they had told her about it.  
  
Charlie rested his head on the pillow and rubbed his eyes. He didn't deserve Julie's compassion...or Adam or Fulton's either. He had managed to prove it to himself time and time again...They were better off without him...He was doing them a favor...  
  
With a gloomy outlook and stubborn expression, Charlie flipped on the TV.  
  
He rolled on his side and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sounds of the TV softly humming in the background. 


	49. Truth Unfolds

Whoo...fun fun...yeah...I, uh, forgot what I was gonna say...heehee...*cough* Maybe it'll come to me later...  
  
Rachel- Aw, how sad! What time did it move to? I hate missing stuff like that. Luckilly I have it ALL on tape. ^_~ Yay! Tender P/J moments are greatness...I'm always glad (and ego-surged) to hear you like it! *eyes water* You like it! you REALLY like it! Lol...Aww....you think I'm an expert? *gets all glassy-eyed* That's so nice!!! *hugs* I hope my advice was helpful.  
  
MDSWitter26- Yes...Julie knows what she's doing...lol. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updates "Loser." I just got so caught up in everything. I'm trying to update as many as possible, but this is the only one I'm sure of its outcome. Lol...But I'm glad you liked them. I LOVE Pacey angst too. ^_^ Glad you liked it. Hehehe...You were watching the Lion King? I love that movie too...One of my favorite animated Disney movies if not my favorite. ^_^ So glad ya liked it.  
  
MoonlightAngel16- *giggles* I'm glad you like both the lightness and the darkness of the story...lol...Yes, Julie is good. You'll just have to see how everythign plays out! *grins* Hehehehe...I hope you had fun eating your onion rings. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Allie- I like the new name too. ^_^ Whoop! I'm so excited that mine's the longest...whoo...lol...I feel such a deep feeling of honor. ^_~ *whispers* Don't worry, I won't tell your mommy...I'm a good secret-keeper. ^_^ Cleaing is over-rated. *grins* Hehehe, yeah. Charlie was bad for kicking her out, but we love him anyway. Enjoy the chapter! ^_~  
  
Nebula- Aw, you missed me? *feels honored and sufficiantly loved* I'm glad you enjoyed the lightness. ^_^ I hope you like this chapter too! *grins*  
  
Kate- KATE! *hugs* Hm, now who could this Kate-person be? Hm, I don't know...hmm...heehee. Hehe...heh...o.O...*cough* Okay, I'll be normal now. Teehee. Yes, Charlie's a wee-bit slow...*waves* Hello! You know, review really is a boring word...lol...you're silly. Only you would think of that...lol..And I mean that in the nicest of ways, of course. ^_~ It does take great use...It has a totally different meaning to us than the average person..To us...it means the world...All that is beautiful and perfect in the world...lol...heehee. Frappacchinos are a wonderful thing...yum yum. I'm glad I enlightened you with my Revelation Song. ^_^ *gives you a moment* Yes, I know. It's hard for ALL of us to realize Charlie occasionally gets angry...*giggles* FEED! ME! *giggles again* Funnny, funny, funny...Little Shop of Horrors makes me laugh. ^_^ Teehee. I feel honored that you're my #1 fan! ^_^ Even if I only get an occasional review; I still love you! Lol...heh...yeah. o.O Yes, we're all proud of Julie for punching the Evil Girl. Charlie's a very contagious person. ^_^ Averman's first name is Lester...either that or Les...maye Les is short for Lester, but it doesn't matter because he goes by Averman. ^_^ Hehehe. "Way to tell the kid who just tried to commit suicide that he has a problem." Maybe I'm psychotic, but that made me laugh. Heehee. Slow? Sl-sl-slow? Them? Nah...^_^ Hehehe...yeah, that chapter would be a bad example for happy Charlie/Adam friendships...lol...o.O Not exactly the poster-child for happiness. Heehee. School is bad. TV is good. Heehee. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you get more of that story of your WRITTEN, my friend! I GOTTA RREEAADD!!! *twitches* Thanks for the review! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Hotashell99- Yes...I figured your brains needed breaks for the taxing angst and drama. Heehee.  
  
French Chipmunk- Wow, mine's the longest you've ever stuck to? I feel so honored! ^_^ I hope you find the chapter suitable! ^_~  
  
Banskiesbabe99- ^_^ Yeah, Charlie is a bit more lovable when he's not biting your head of, but oh well. Hehehe. We take what we can get. Anyway, thanks for the review! ^_~  
  
Katie- Teehee. Yes, Charlie actually behaved. Shocking, huh? I'm glad to hear you're attatched to it also. ^_^ Makes me feel like I'm doing my job. *smiles* Thanks for the review! Much love!  
  
Ashley- I ACTUALLY got you INTERESTED?! *gasps of shock* I can hardly believe it. ^_^ Shocking, isn't it? BWA! You read two chapters instead of one! I can't be doing TOO bad if even YOU got intersted...lol...See? You can't judge a book by it's cover...ermm...even though this isn't EXACTLY a book (well, kinda) and it doens't have a cover...but shh! Don't tell. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, Ashley!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 49-  
  
Gordon Bombay sat with Fulton Reed in the hospital waiting room. He had been there constantly, but he wasn't even sure if he could handle visiting Charlie. He wasn't sure if he could stomach the rejection if Charlie were to get upset.  
  
He had spoken with Fulton soon after Julie had gone in. Gordon had figured Fulton needed time to digest it all before sharing, but Gordon was glad he had.  
  
They two males had discussed why they thought Adam had stormed off. Fulton had said that he figured it was a more intense version of what had happened with him. Saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.  
  
That had made Gordon extremely nervous. The whole time Charlie had been with him, it seemed he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. All he wanted to do was help, but everything he tried never came out the right way.  
  
When Julie had bounded into the room gleefully, the two men had been dumbfounded. Both times the guys had gone in, they had stormed out with either grief or anger. She had come in like it was Christmas morning. It made them wonder...  
  
The elder of the two men in the room sighed. He felt as if he was failing Charlie; he felt like he had done something wrong, though deep down he knew it wasn't his fault.  
  
He didn't blame Charlie. He couldn't bring himself to if he tried. Something was definitely wrong, but Charlie had become one of those people who bottled it all up inside. He was a stubborn person, and wasn't too keen on being wrong or getting help. When Fulton had told him about the conversation he had with Charlie, he told him that Charlie had claimed there 'was no problem.' Gordon could only guess the teen had psyched himself into believing he was perfectly normal, and it was everyone else who was weird.  
  
Gordon was aware of some of the horrible things Charlie's father had done to him, and it was beginning to show more and more that maybe something emotional had snapped. Something had shifted that caused Charlie to turn against everything he had ever held dear to himself and wanted in life.  
  
When he had offered to take Charlie in, he knew it wouldn't be too easy; but this...this was far beyond what he had expected. Even at first, it wasn't beyond his comprehension that Charlie would be a LITTLE difficult.  
  
But when Gordon had sat in that office and listened to that doctor tell him that HIS Charlie had tried to commit suicide? Well, that was a little bit shocking.  
  
Gordon had run through the possibilities in his head that could prove that hadn't been Charlie's intention. Over and over he tried to come up with reasons why it was all just a big misunderstanding...  
  
He had yet to come up with a good, believable one.  
  
The man wanted nothing more than to just erase the past few months from both his and Charlie's memory. He knew it had been hard for Charlie, but it had been hard for he himself just wondering if they would ever see him again. Ever since he had started thinking of Charlie as a son, he worried more. This time was no exception.  
  
Bombay looked up and saw a more sober-looking Julie walk in. She had a slight drag to her walk, and her eyes lacked the enthusiasm they had seen when she had returned for her backpack earlier.  
  
"Hey Julie. You okay?" Fulton asked her as she sat next to them, pulling her backpack onto her lap.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"I dunno...you just seem kinda put-out." The boy replied.  
  
She shrugged and gave them a half-smile. "I would go that far. Just a little confused," Julie said with a light laugh.  
  
"Did you guys fight too?" Fulton question while Gordon sat down his magazine. He hadn't been reading it; it had kind of just been in front of his face so it looked like he was doing something productive.  
  
Julie shook her head confidently. "No, not a fight. I just got the boot," she said with a smile. "He said he was tired, so I left."  
  
Fulton sighed and leaned back in his chair. "That's more than I can say for OUR conversation...if you could call it that."  
  
Julie nodded in understanding and looked at the clock. It would probably be a good idea to go home, but she didn't think she was ready too.  
  
It wasn't long at all before a concerned-looking doctor approached the middle-aged man sitting with the two teens. He paused in front of Gordon and cleared his throat. Gordon, Julie, and Fulton all looked up at him.  
  
"Sir? Are you Mr. Gordon Bombay?" the man asked.  
  
Gordon nodded. "Yeah, that would be me."  
  
The doctor nodded. "I just wanted to discuss some things we found during our examination."  
  
The doctor walked a few feet away, and Gordon followed. The two teens got the idea that they weren't supposed to hear, but their curiosity got the best of them, so they began to eavesdrop.  
  
"We found some unusual bruises and marks on his back, chest, neck, and head. We were wondering if you were aware of any of this," The doctor stated.  
  
Gordon nodded. "Yeah, he was just pulled from an abusive situation. He was only recently brought back here, and his father put in jail. I don't know the extent, but I'm leaning on the fact that it wasn't pretty," Gordon said quietly, trying not to speak loudly.  
  
The doctor nodded in understanding, a hint of sympathy in his eyes. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that, sir. I hope you work things out-"  
  
Julie and Fulton snapped back in the other direction, exchanging glances.  
  
"I don't think we were supposed to hear that..." Julie said quietly to Fulton, suddenly finding swallowing to be a difficult task.  
  
Fulton nodded in agreement. "I don't either..."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
After a few more moments of talking, Gordon Bombay walked back over to Julie and Fulton. When he sat down, he could feel the nervousness and awkward tension in the air. He saw Julie and Fulton exchange a glance and look at the floor.  
  
"Guys? You okay?" he asked with confusion, eyeing them strangely.  
  
When they didn't reply, he furrowed his eyebrows. They sat in complete silence, looking like children who had been got with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
"What happened? Why are you two acting so weird?" he questioned, shifting his glance between the two. "Did you...?" he started, gesturing to where he and the doctor had been standing moments before, realization starting to dawn on him.  
  
Julie bit her lip and looked up at him. "Maybe...we didn't mean to, we just- " she started.  
  
"We didn't think that we would...We didn't think that...We didn't-" Fulton stuttered, trying to form the words.  
  
Gordon held up his hands with a sigh. "Slow down, you two. Don't have a heart attack. I'm not going to yell at you, so calm down," he said, knowing that getting angry wouldn't help.  
  
They both abruptly shut up and sat in silence.  
  
"Now...so you heard our entire conversation?" he clarified.  
  
Both Fulton and Julie nodded in unison, though neither looked pleased about it.  
  
Gordon nodded and sighed. "This wasn't quite how I planned on saying it...In fact, I wasn't planning on saying it at all. It was kind of one of those things I was leaving up to him to tell at his own pace."  
  
"So...his dad really...?" Fulton started, unable to finish his own sentence as he left it lingering in the air.  
  
Gordon nodded in confirmation.  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Fulton spoke up again. "So his arm...his own dad did that?" Fulton asked with almost disbelief.  
  
With a sad frown, Bombay nodded. "Yeah..."  
  
"And all the bruises? Cuts? That was all his dad?" Fulton asked, still clarifying, earning another nod from Gordon.  
  
"What about the cut on his forehead?" Julie asked softly, afraid of the answer.  
  
Fulton turned a questioning glance to her, not sure of what she was talking about. "What cut?"  
  
"The scar...on his forehead." Julie said quietly.  
  
"He has a scar on his forehead?" Fulton asked with question, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
Julie nodded solemnly, remembering the mark of where an obviously deep gash had been.  
  
Gordon nodded, remembering hearing about it from somewhere. "Yeah."  
  
The blonde girl sighed and nodded, chewing on her lip. That's what she had thought...but how could someone do that to their child? It was just beyond her...Imagining Charlie in that situation...It was weird...and disturbing.  
  
"Is that why he came back?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's why he came back. While he was in Montana, he had told Jesse. When nothing was getting better, Jesse called me, and I went to straighten things out." Gordon answered softly. "It's a miracle anything worked out at all."  
  
"So do you think that's what's been bothering him?" Julie asked, trying to understand it all.  
  
Gordon sighed and buried his face in his hands. "There's just no telling what's bothering him. It could be that, or it could be something completely different. Unless he tells us, we may never know."  
  
"But he'll never tell us," Fulton said with a frown.  
  
"That's the scary part..." Gordon said. "The fact that he won't tell us anything is a big problem."  
  
All three of them sat in silence, letting it all digest.  
  
"I'm sorry to put even more of a damper on your night. You weren't supposed to hear that-" Gordon started.  
  
"We know; we shouldn't have been listening in the first place. It isn't your fault," Julie said, giving their mentor the best smile she could at the given moment.  
  
Gordon nodded and let out another sigh. "I know; I guess I just feel personally responsible for this whole thing..." Gordon said.  
  
Both teens shook their heads in disagreement and opposition.  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm sure Charlie doesn't think that either. I'm sure he doesn't really blame you," Julie objected.  
  
"Yeah, it's not your fault. It's just been kinda tough all around. You should probably go home and get some rest yourself. You look exhausted, Coach," Fulton commented.  
  
Bombay let out a light laugh. "I guess I am a little...but I can't seem to bring myself to leave the hospital..." He said, trailing off a little.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel," Julie said with an understanding nod.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Gordon Bombay let out an exhausted sigh and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. He felt the energy seeping away.  
  
"You kids should probably head on back to the dorms," He said with a half- smile.  
  
"But what about you?" Julie asked with a concerned frown.  
  
The older man shrugged and patted the two teens' shoulders. "I might head home later...but I'm going to stay a bit longer..."  
  
Both Fulton and Julie nodded in understand before standing up and leaving.  
  
When both teenagers were gone, Gordon Bombay propped his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his palms.  
  
For nearly an hour Gordon had sat still in his seat. He was having an internal battle over whether or not he should visit Charlie. His logical side screamed that it was a bad idea, but the ever-growing parental side wanted to insure the boy's safety.  
  
After much debate, Gordon stood up and started walking towards Charlie's room. He decided that it was worth a fight if they could at least talk.  
  
When he arrived, he saw the blinds pulled down over the window. Gordon peeked in the door and saw that Charlie was fast asleep.  
  
With a grim smile and a sigh, Gordon pulled his head back out and closed the door again. There was no need to wake him up...maybe the next day...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A few days passed, but Gordon never regained the courage to see Charlie. His anxiety was growing, and he was afraid of what would happen. If Charlie was angry with his own friends Adam and Fulton, Gordon didn't want to know how mad Charlie was with him.  
  
Adam had yet to return to the hospital since his blowout with Charlie, and Fulton had stayed in the waiting room. It was obvious he wasn't looking forward to any more confrontation.  
  
This day, however, it was only Julie and Gordon. Charlie would be going home the next day, and Gordon was a bundle of nerves.  
  
A doctor approached Gordon and waved for him to follow. The middle-aged man nodded and followed the doctor, this time into an office.  
  
"Yes?" Gordon asked, trying to figure out what hadn't yet been said. His expression was wrinkled with worry. "Did something go wrong? Is Charlie okay?"  
  
The doctor let out a light laugh and placed his hands on Gordon's shoulders. "Don't worry," he said. "It's nothing directly regarding his health," the doctor finished.  
  
Gordon let out a sigh of relief. That was good news.  
  
"Then what do you need to say?" he asked, now feeling a little bit better.  
  
"I was just curious as to whether you were going to get Charlie any counseling. Physically, he pretty much back to normal. Psychologically, however, we aren't so sure."  
  
Gordon creased his eyebrows and frowned. "You really think he needs it?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "It would be wise. If he doesn't get his act together, the state may feel obligated to take him under special care and evaluation."  
  
Gordon's face fell even more. "You don't mean...No, I'm not sending him away!" Gordon protested when it sunk in.  
  
The doctor held up his hands in defense. "I'm not saying they're taking him right now or anything...It's just a precaution they may take later on if they feel he's any more of a danger to himself or society in general. I just thought I'd warn you that if things don't work out with counseling, it is an option..."  
  
Bombay furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head again. "No, he's not going anywhere," Gordon said firmly.  
  
"I know, I know. I understand. I'm just warning you that it could happen," the doctor replied in defense.  
  
Gordon sighed and nodded reluctantly. He rubbed his temples and the doctor patted him on the shoulder before walking out of the room.  
  
Following him out of the room, Gordon tried not to think of what would happen if Charlie didn't cooperate. He didn't want to imagine them taking Charlie away again...He had already lost Charlie once, and he refused to lose him again. 


	50. Homecoming

Katie- Hehehe, I'm ashamed of the lack of Charlie...It's...shameful...But he gets to go home, so that makes up for it. ^_^ Yep...this is the big 5- 0...I hope I can handle it! ^_^ Ooh! *squeaks and accepts coke* Why thank you! *grins and sips coke*  
  
Hotashell99- *grins* I'm glad you liked the chapter. ^_^ I hope I didn't keep ya waiting too long. ^_~ And no prob about reviewing your chapters. Been my pleasure. ^_~  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Yeah...Things aren't going too well for Gordy...Heh...the other Ducks have been NAUGHTY! Bad Ducks! BAD! *cough* Yeah, well I hope you like this chapter! ^_~ Thanks for reviewing, as always! ^_~  
  
Sarah- Lol...Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you emjoy this update as well. ^_~  
  
Rachel- Yes, sending Charlie away would be very sad...It wasn't a problem at all giving advice over email. ^_~ It's sad that it isn't working for you though...*pouts* Anyway...is it an MD fic, or is it for another fandom (I can't quite remember if you said...)? I'm glad you liked the update! *beams* You always give me encouragement, and I can't thank you enough. ^_^ My insecurity complex thanks you too. ^_~  
  
Brnnttebabe12- I'm glad you liked the chapter. ^_^ *eyes sparkle at the yummy chocolates* Mmm...*smiles* Thank you! Hehehe, I accept bribes. ^_~ Lol...I hope you like the chapter.  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol...Dr. Nick, you say? ^_^ Charlie will come around...someday...*cough*...eventually...maybe...lol...^_~ Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter! *grins*  
  
Allie- WHOO! Such a long, prettyful review! ^_^ *waves* Hi Dwayne! Heehee...Ooh! Tell Davey I said hi! *shakes Davey awake, leaving Fulty asleep because he isn't pleasant after being woken up* Hi Davey! *Davey is confused and doesn't recognize Chelsea* Sorry. I've only seen your movie twice, Davey dear...and I've never browsed your fandom, but you're still mucho cool in my book! *Davey backs away slowly* I'll leave you alone now. And I'll just tell Fulty hi next time I write him into the story. My minions are Charlie and Pacey from Dawson's Creek; I got me some twins...sorta! *giggles as Charlie and Pacey frown* Aw, cheer up guys! *they pout and crawl under the couch* Aww...my poor babies...Hmm...I'll find them later. I'm glad you like Fulton in this story. ^_^ I like him too; he's definitely growing on me. ^_^ Heehee...'Wondering' with Gordy and Fulty and how to 'Break up then get back together again' with Connie and Guy? Hmm...I wouldn't know considering I haven't had a boyfriend. Sorry peeps, that semiar will do me no good. ^_~ Yes...it seems so long ago that George was a regular in the cast of Charlie's Life. I don't think it's odd that you went back and read all your reviews. I do it often...lol...encourages me that I'm not a total psycho whom nobody likes. Lol...^_~ Yes...I would truly have nothing to write about if the months disapeared because...well...that's my entire story! Lol...ANGST! Rah! Lol...I'm capable of writing happy things (I think?) I just chosoe not to. ^_^ And I'll try to refrain from throwing things at you. ^_^ *Charlie cocks an eyebrow at Allie's threat* Charlie...behave...*Charlie snatches the newspaper and crawls back under the couch where he takes to burning the paper, earning a grin from Pacey as they sit and watch it like the little pyros they are* Charlie! Pacey! Bad! Fire is bad! NOT UNDER THE COUCH GOSH- DANGIT! ....They don't listen well...hmm...Sorry they ruined your paper...Hee hee! Hi Fulton! *Fulton cowers from Chelsea, afraid she will angst him up too* Don't worry, Fulty. I won't angst on ya. You get off this time. Be good for Allie! ^_^ I hope you enjoy the chapter, Al!  
  
Nebula- Yeah...Gordon's not having a very good day...week...month...etc...Charlie is not evil! Lol...hehehe...You'll just have to see what happens...*innocent smile*...*twitch*...*evil author laugh*...*twitch*...*innocent smile* Hehehehe...Enjoy the chapter!  
  
French Chipmunk- *grins* I got ya SUCK IN! Bwahaha...lol...*cough*...I'm okay now...^_^ I'm glad you're likin' the angst. ^_^  
  
MDSWitter26- ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter (is it just me or do i say that a lot...o.O)...*shakes head* Anyway. Yep. As a matter of fact, Charlie returns home. I know...50 chapter is...a lot...lol...I can remember when 20 chapters used to seem like a million...lol...It really gives you perespective. I would never have dreamed it would end up this long. And more to come, at that. ^_^ I have difficulty finishing stories, too...I have, like, four individual MD fics going and one being co-written with chorins96...and then SEVERAL being co-written with KittySpazway (my friend Liz) that are on her account. I'm a busy, busy person...lol...I very well may explode someday. ^_^ But I also have a tendency to get off track, so what started that tangent again? Lol...oh yes. I remember. But yeah...I get distracted and start writing another, only to later realize that now I have more stories to keep updated for people...lol...it's crazyness. ^_~ Enjoy the chapter! ^_~  
  
Kate- *squeaks with excitement* YAY! I didn't have to wait a long time! Whoo! Lol....hehehe...^_^ There's no shame in being silly. *smiles* I'm silly. Hehehe...and maybe a bit psycho...but only on occasion....o.O...*cough* Yeah...Review truly is a beautiful word...It needs to be engraved and lined with gold, for it is a word of such undescribable happiness...Perhaps I shall write a poem about it someday. ^_~ Lol...or not. But that's okay. It was worth a shot. *grins* Yes, your status as number one fan was just raised. ^_^ You got upgraded! ^_~ Hee hee. Yeah...I agree about Lester being a weird name...hehehe...It's no wonder he goes by "Averman." I would too if my name was Lester. ^_~ Hehehe...I never thought of that, but Lester DOES sound like a mouse name. ^_~ Wow...I get TWO reviews? *feels such a deep feeling of happiness and excitement* But Gordon finding Charlie difficult is QUITE blasphamous! Where does he get these silly ideas? Heehee...yes...the plot thickens...DUN DUN DUN...o.O...*cue twilight zone music*...Lol...you'll just have to see what happens...^_^ Adam is...umm...hiding. He doesn't like Charlie much at the moment. He's still a bit bitter from their argument. I don't think ANYONE really wants ot tell him...hehehe...I sure don't. ^_~ Heehee...now, now, Kate...don't taunt the characters...They're traumatized enough. *Gordon twitches and Charlie points and laughs* Charlie! Bad! *Charlie pouts and his eyes water* Aww...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you...*huggles Charlie, stroking his head lovingly* Lol...I enjoyed your reviews! They brightened my day...er....night! ^_~  
  
MoonlightAngel16- Lol...I'm glad you like it. But Adam's a bitter meanie- face right now. Lol...yes...the Ducks have been bad too. Tisk tisk...^_^ Yep! You finally get to see (err...read?) Charlie be home again. Lol...I hope you enjoy my "big-number 50" chapter...lol...heehee...Thanks for the review! *grins*  
  
Disclaimer- Even by Chapter 50, I still have yet to gain ownership of The Mighty Ducks. It's pretty pitiful, isn't it?  
  
-Chapter 50-  
  
The day had finally come...Charlie was going home.  
  
Charlie stood silently beside Gordon, clutching his returned backpack. He was keeping his eyes glued to the floor as Bombay spoke with various doctors.  
  
He hadn't seen or spoken with Bombay since before...well, awhile. It was more than awkward to stand there and pretend nothing had happened...but it was a skill Charlie was honing down to perfection.  
  
So instead of trying to listen to what the adults were saying, he observed the ground under his feet and held his backpack with a death-grip like vice. The floor was really dirty and apparently needed to be swept...but he wasn't going to tell THEM that...  
  
Charlie's gaze then shifted to his left arm. The sling was back in place, but they said he only needed to wear if for another week before it could come off completely. It was relatively exciting, if nothing else.  
  
He began digging the toe of his black Converse into the tile floor and bit his lip in concentration. He didn't want to go home, but he didn't want to be at the hospital either.  
  
"Charlie?" Gordon said softly, snapping Charlie out of his trance.  
  
The boy turned his spaced-out gaze to the older man, and Gordon motioned to the door.  
  
"We're going home now."  
  
Charlie nodded solemnly and followed Bombay in silence.  
  
Climbing into the car, Charlie let out a long, drawn-out sigh. He automatically took to staring out the window as they starting driving from the hospital. It was the same scenery as always, but he watched it just the same.  
  
Gordon had chosen against bringing up 'the subject.' He knew it would only make it worse, and that wouldn't be the best conversation to start with. Charlie had completely closed himself off again, and it would be difficult to have a conversation at all. So they settled for silence.  
  
At least for awhile.  
  
"Tomorrow you're going to have to take your finals," Gordon said quietly, the silence becoming too much for him.  
  
"Sounds exciting," Charlie said dryly.  
  
Bombay let out a frustrated sigh but didn't reply. There was no need to get worked up over it...  
  
Yet another conversation Gordon was truly dreading would be the one in which he would need to suggest counseling. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Charlie wouldn't be too up with that...  
  
Well, maybe he MIGHT be okay with it...  
  
Or...not.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next day, Charlie went to take his finals. The school didn't cause any problems due to his 'situation,' as some had taken to calling it. Made no difference to him.  
  
When he came back to the house, most of if not all the Ducks were eating lunch in his living room. Did they not have houses of their own to occupy?  
  
"Hey Charlie," Connie said.  
  
Charlie nodded at her and caught Adam's gaze. Their eyes locked briefly before Charlie continued walking, heading up the stairs to retreat to his room.  
  
"Well...he acknowledged our presence...That's progress, right?" Connie said weakly.  
  
Adam had a bitter expression on his face, Fulton shrugged, Julie watched Charlie scale the stairs, and everyone else just sat there.  
  
Gordon walked in from the kitchen and sighed. Looking up the stairs, Gordon crossed his arms with defeat. "I guess I'll go talk to him..."  
  
The Ducks nodded and watched their ex-coach walk up the stairs to certain doom and much loud yelling.  
  
Once Gordon had arrived at Charlie's door, he struggled to knock over the loud music playing on the other side. It was a nice attempt, but a fruitless one.  
  
"Charlie!" Gordon said, trying to speak over the loud music.  
  
There was no response from Charlie.  
  
After a few more attempts, Bombay opened the door.  
  
Strangely enough, Charlie was lying out on his bed with headphones on. So he had one CD blaring on his stereo, yet he was listening to another loudly on his CD player...  
  
No wonder he hadn't heard Bombay...  
  
Bombay knew it was an extremely dangerous stunt, but he removed the headphones from Charlie's head.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Charlie snapped when the music disappeared.  
  
"Trying to get your attention," Gordon replied simply.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" the teen asked with a biting tone.  
  
"Yes, but it is far more useful when the recipient of the knock isn't blaring two sets of music far above their intended levels. You're going to damage your hearing that way," Gordon said, unable to stop the parental comment.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and grabbed the headphones back, only to toss them aside. "Whatever..." he mumbled as he crossed his arms and looked forward. "What do you care anyway?"  
  
Gordon furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Charlie turned and looked at him, an irritated expression on his face. "What do you think? How many definitions could that sentence possibly have?" he said edgily.  
  
"Look, Charlie, the snide comments really need to stop. I'm trying to help here, and your cooperation would really be appreciated," Gordon said sternly.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes again, and turned away, his mouth tightening with aggravation.  
  
"I know that something is obviously bothering you, and I'm sorry. But you need to talk to us. If you don't want to talk to us, then we need to find someone you can talk to. You've been grossly out of character, snapped at everyone for no reason, and have been a generally unlikable person. Some of the doctors suggested therapy or counseling, and I think it would be a good idea. Seeing a psychiatrist might help you work through this stuff," Gordon said.  
  
Charlie whipped his head around to face the older man. "WHAT?! What do you mean? You're sending me to a SHRINK?!" Charlie shrieked with horror. "I'm not going to a SHRINK, thank you very much!" Charlie said sharply.  
  
"It's not a 'shrink,' Charlie. It's just going and talking to someone about things you obviously don't feel comfortable talking to us about. It's simple and painless, really," Gordon said, trying to reassure Charlie and make this somewhat simple.  
  
"Easy for YOU to say! You aren't the one being told to go!" Charlie said angrily.  
  
"Charlie, it's not that big of a deal," Gordon said with exasperation.  
  
"It IS a big deal! It's kinda upsetting when people considering you crazy enough to go to a SHRINK! Shrinks are for crazy people! I'm not going! No way! Not gonna happen!" Charlie protested firmly.  
  
"We do NOT think you're crazy," Gordon said, crossing his arms.  
  
Charlie glared at him. "Well obviously you do. You don't send people you think are sane to get 'therapy.' Though I don't NEED 'therapy,' you obviously think I do! But I don't! Because there is nothing wrong with me, and I'm not crazy! I'm not going!" Charlie said angrily, glaring hotly.  
  
"Charlie, calm down a little. There's no need to get upset," Gordon said, trying to keep himself as in-control as possible.  
  
"I AM CALM!" Charlie yelled sharply.  
  
"Fine, fine. You're calm. But you still need to get used to the idea of going. It doesn't have to be every day; just enough to let it help," Gordon said, wishing Charlie would just agree. He would almost prefer a blank nod over an onslaught...  
  
"NO! I am NOT going and there's no way you can make me!" Charlie countered with vigor.  
  
"Charlie..." Gordon said, rubbing his temples. "Can you please just listen to me?"  
  
"Why should I?" Charlie asked harshly, his eyes still fiery from the argument.  
  
Gordon removed his fingers from his temple and looked at Charlie. "Because I'm only trying to help. Just go to a few sessions, okay? Whether or not you know it, it will help."  
  
Charlie snorted indignantly and turned in the other direction.  
  
When Gordon realized their conversations would progress no further, he stood up. He walked out the door and shut the door behind himself.  
  
Once Charlie was sure the older man was gone, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes tightly, gripping the pillow. He curled up slightly, and opened his eyes, resting them on the picture of his mother sitting in the nightstand.  
  
He let out a choked breath and blinked his eyes, trying to focus them on the picture. His mom loved him...His mom wouldn't make him go to some stupid shrink...  
  
But his mom was gone...  
  
Charlie clamped his eyes shut at the thought, and bit his lip. He tensed his muscles and tried to think of something else...anything else...  
  
However, he couldn't get the face out of his mind. He couldn't make himself change his line of thought, and all he could think about was how much he longed to have his mother back. How much he wanted her to be alive...How much he would do just to be with her again...  
  
He felt stinging tears threaten to pool in his eyes, but he only squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Charlie could feel himself shaking slightly, yet he continued tensing every muscle in his body while trying desperately to clear his mind. The teenage boy felt a wave of emotion come again, as it always did when he truly thought about his mother being gone. Irretrievable. Gone...forever.  
  
Giving into these feelings, he allowed a choking sob to escape. He shunned his own weakness, but the ever-present insecurity wasn't enough to stop it.  
  
Charlie was relieved he still had the stereo blasting.  
  
He buried his face in the pillow and continued sobbing, wishing like heck he had that stupid razor...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gordon Bombay trudged down the hall, sending one last glance towards Charlie's door before walking back down the stairs.  
  
When he reached the bottom, all the Ducks were waiting in anticipation to know what happened.  
  
"How'd it go, Coach?" Averman asked.  
  
Gordon sighed and sat down in a chair. "I suppose it could have gone worse..." he said with a dreary sigh before resting his head on the wooden table.  
  
They all nodded each taking their own interpretation of that response because Bombay never extended upon that answer.  
  
Bombay sent a sidelong glance up the stairs. Why was Charlie doing this? Why wouldn't he let them help him? Did he truly not understand?  
  
The older man was snapped out of his trance when Adam stood up angrily and started for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Portman asked the fair-haired teen as he was leaving.  
  
Instead of answering, Adam continued walking and left straight out the door.  
  
After a few moments of walking, he broke into a run, not stopping until he arrived at his own house.  
  
He passed his mother in the living room, and continued walking as she gave him a greeting.  
  
Once he was in the safety of his room, he collapsed on his bed. He hadn't gone back to see Charlie ever since their argument in the hospital room.  
  
The words had stung. The rejection had been a harsh blow Adam wasn't sure if he had been ready to take. Adam knew that that this wasn't Charlie...it couldn't be.  
  
When Charlie had said they didn't care, it had been a sharp slap in the face. Charlie had said they had never called him, and that they only cared because everyone expected them to and that it was convenient. Charlie was seriously convinced that they didn't care.  
  
Yet Adam couldn't help but feel a boiling rise of anger at remembering their conversation. Charlie hadn't even tried to understand. He had rejected what Adam said before it even left his mouth. He didn't want their help.  
  
As much as Adam wanted to just shut out the idea of even bothering with Charlie, the side that missed his best friend contradicted it. The part of Adam that missed having someone who understood him, or at least pretended to, always there when he needed someone to unleash his frustrations on. He couldn't allow himself to hate Charlie...No matter how angry he was, he couldn't make himself stop wanting to help.  
  
He could tell it was tearing the Ducks in several different directions. Seeing their Captain in such an awkward and abnormal condition was disheartening.  
  
Everyone was dealing with it in different ways. It was strange, really. Many of them had never returned to the hospital.  
  
Adam had gathered that Portman was freaked out about the whole suicide thing, though he hadn't said it directly. It would ruin his image.  
  
Averman had been the strangest of them all. He seemed as if he was trying not to acknowledge it at all. Adam didn't think it was that he didn't care, so much as it was one of those things he couldn't wrap his mind around without breaking down. Averman was one of those people who had known Charlie since District Five, and Adam could only assume he didn't want to think of it as reality. It was too serious to joke about, so it left Averman without any defense against the truth.  
  
Luis, Dwayne, and Ken were all worried for him, but hadn't been terribly close to Charlie. They were friends and teammates, but the situation was a little too much for them to try and bear. Adam didn't blame them at all; it was rough enough without flinging yourself into the middle of the crisis.  
  
Russ appeared as if he was holding up an exterior that he was okay, but Adam wasn't sure. Russ and Charlie were pretty good friends, but the whole thing seemed to intimidate the dark-skinned hockey player. Russ was a rough- and-tough player, so Adam guessed he was choosing to be detached as opposed to vulnerable. If he kept up a hard shell, he wouldn't have to worry about it affecting him.  
  
Goldberg was taking it pretty hard. He was another one of the original District Five players, and had been another person who had grown relatively close to Charlie over the years. He didn't really talk much about it, and seemed to be doing similar to what Averman was doing. Trying to pretend it wasn't really happening. Pretending that soon Charlie was going to wake up from this phase and magically be normal again.  
  
Connie and Guy were each dealing with it in their own way too. Connie was trying to be calm, strong, and understanding, yet Adam had caught her crying one time the day after they had found out. He had simply turned the other direction and left her alone. Guy, on the other hand, was plunging all his thought and energy into helping Connie. Instead of spending time thinking about one of his close friends' near-death, he concentrated solely on keeping Connie afloat. It was much easier that way.  
  
Fulton had continued visiting Charlie even after Adam had stopped. Adam knew that the larger teenager felt the need to be there, even if he simply stayed in the waiting room. Charlie had been a close friend to Fulton, and almost like a younger brother.  
  
Julie, however, had never left Charlie's side. At least not when it was her choice. When she hadn't been there in body, Adam was sure she had been there in spirit. It had surprised Adam when Julie had suddenly become so engrossed in everything regarding Charlie. He wasn't sure, but he had thought he heard something about Carrie Longfield being sentenced to after- school cleaning duties for fighting with Julie. He had also heard the whole thing had started over Charlie, which led Adam to believe that Carrie had said something to Julie, which caused her to start a fight and get herself after-school cleaning duties with the janitors.  
  
Resting his head on the pillow, Adam let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. Why did life have to be so freakin' screwed-up? 


	51. Life as a Backpack

You wanna know what? I think I have writer's A.D.D....lol...but this time I wrote a poem in between chapters. Poetry is starting to grow on me...lol...not that I can write it worth a flying fig newton, but that's okay...lol...it's the thought that counts. It parallels this story in a way because it delves into Charlie's twisted little mind. Okay, so I wrote one a long time ago and one tonight. One is his lovely Slice 'n' Dice mentality, and the other...well...I'm a bad describer...lol...but I can't decide whether or not to post on FictionPress or not...And not that anyone probably cares for my poor, unloved little poems that rot and gather dust in the "My Documents" folder all by their lonesome, but if anyone by some strange chance wanted to read them, I could email'm or something...lol...not that anyone cares, I just feel better saying it. ^_^ And I made this a nice, quick update...^_^ Choir practice ran over today, though...The teacher held us in after-school practice for thirty extra minutes...Not fun...and this one guy in my Geometry class called me a nerd for working on my homework until the bell. ^_^ He didn't say it mean, but I still threw my binder at his face...He just doesn't understand that I need my homework done IN class so I don't do it at home...They don't understand that I slave away at the computer for you people, selling my life to Fanfcition.net in exchange for reviews. ^_~ Lol...well, this A/N is long enough...so I'll stop now.  
  
Allie- *sniff* I remember too...So long ago...*gets all nostalgic* I remember when I almost didn't post it because I thought everyone would think it was stupid! *sniff* It's been long...Ten months ago, give or take a few days. Aw! Thanks for the jelly-beans! *grins* Happy Easter and other spring holidays to you too! Hey Davey! Heehee...yeah, the hockey players can be kind of rough and demanding. *pointed look at Charlie*...*Charlie smiles innocently* Yep! I saw your movie, Davey. So you are the angst- victim of the Newsies fandom, or are there others? Adam is our poster angst- child, but I'm trying very hard to make Charlie the poster angst-child. It's hard, but I'll do it...Same with overpowering Adam/Julie fans with us Charlie/Julie fans...heehee. Ooh. Lol...Yes, sometimes it's good not to tell them when you write angst about them. Then they can't run away. Bwa! *sighs* I love fire too, but I've told them over and over not under the couch...It does burn awful pretty-like...*smiles*...*pouts* Aw, Davey...why'd ya go and do that? Heehee...Pacey! Charlie! Bad! It isn't nice to beat up poor helpless little newsies! Even when they put out your pretty fires. Lol...yes, Charlie needs Julie's help. He's just in denial. *Charlie looks up when he hears his name* Don't worry about it...Just go burn things with Pacey...no, no, NOT UNDER THE COUCH! Gah...I give up. Hee hee...Poor Davey may never recover from Pacey and Charlie's meanness. Heehee. *Charlie forwns, not wanting to go to the shrink...bah*...*Charlie looks and Davey and nods, trying to escape but is glomped by Allie and Chelsea before he can get away* Teach you for trying to escape...*strokes Charlie's head* Heehee. It's okay to be mean to Adam. ^_~ *perks up* Thin Mint? Where?! *looks around* Lol...I'm saving the C/J goodness for awhile. Charlie isn't emotionally stable yet. ^_~ Hehehehe...I'll try to keep this top priority. I have inspiration for this story like you woudn't belive. ^_^  
  
Liz- I'm glad you like these chapters. ^_^ And don't worry, I forgive you for not reviewing. ^_^ Busyness happens sometimes. Yep, we got yet another fic up. Lol...Good luck with getting the last chapter up! I can't believe it's practically over...  
  
French Chipmunk- ^_^ Hee hee. I'm afraid I can't give you a hint, though. Wouldn't want to give anything away. Tee hee...I do hope you people like it though. Lol...That would be very uncool if you didn't. ^_~ I would cry. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Aw, thanks! ^_^ I'm glad you liked Adam explaining what the Ducks were thinking and Gordon and Charlie's 'heated argument.' ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Hockey_Luvva- Happy Late Easter to you too! Lol...Yikes. Yeah, I forgive you for not reviewing. Lol...I've only been on a horse once in my life, so...yeah...ouch. Must've hurt...I hope you and your brother feel better soon!  
  
Sarah- Aww...*hugs* You'e so sweet! Here, have a chocolate bunny! *hands over candy* I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Nebula- *breaks out singing* "This is the story that never ends! It just goes on and on, my friend! Some Freshman started writing it not knowing what it was! And she'll continue writing it forever just because it is the story that never ends! It just goes on and on, my friend-" *someone whaps Chelsea upside the head to make it stop* Ack! That was mean...Meh, eardrums are over-rated. ^_^ Aww...Charlie's not crazy! *pouts* Lol...Glad you liked the shrink thing anyway. ^_~ Whoo! I'm happy to know those lines were enjoyed. Aw, thanks! I'm glad you think I got my less-used characters personalities and reactions down. Makes me feel better about it...lol...I hope you enoy the chapter!  
  
Rachel- *is flattered, as always* I'm glad you don't think Charlie's a mean jerk anymore. I was kind of worried that people wouldn't see where he's coming from, but I'm always relieved to see (or...read?) that you always catch the things like that. I don't want him to come off as some spoiled hypocritcal jerk...lol...Another fandom, you say? *checks Rachel's profile page* Ooh! Everwood! ^_^ Everwood rocks my socks! I haven't visited the Everwood section of ff.net in AGES, but I love the show; new episodes are coming back! Whoo! *does happy dance* I'm convinced that Ephram and Amy will eventually get together, and that Dr. Brown and Nina will eventually get together...it's my theory. *can't help but smile* I feel like you're ACTUALLY understanding the details of my story! I feel so...accomplished! I don't know if anyone else catches it or not, but no one usually mentions the fact that he's got the barriers up when people talk to him...I feel like you actually understand me! Lol...That's why I always love getting your reviews, because they always convince me that my writing isn't lost on the public. Hee hee. I'm glad you think it's getting better; I definitely HOPE I've improved some over the past...ten months I think...lol...Dang, this story will be a year old in two months! Ack...scary...lol..o.O  
  
Hotashell99- *beams* I'm so glad you like! ^_^ Lol...I'm sorry I nearly made you cry. Oh, well I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation. ^_^ I'm really happy you liked the chapter, and I hope this one is enjoyable too! *grins* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol...Charlie and Adam enjoy your commentary (Well, Adam does...Charlie was sad because you won't let him play with the pretty shiny razors*...I'm glad you like it, even if you don't usually like angst. ^_^ Makes me feel special! *smiles* Chocolates! Lol...  
  
Katie- Aw, thanksies! ^_~ Rah for the increase of Charlieness! Lol...yeah. I'm trying to write in some other Ducks for perspective, but I enjoy writing Charlie the best. ^_^ Cna't imagine why...heehee...*grins* 100? Man, that was be so awesome...lol...likely not 100, but I'm think 70 at the most. ^_~ I have it planned to 62, so chances are it could hit 70. At this rate I may go on forever; dang, I'm obsessive...lol...I think I'm subconsciously afraid to live without it, so I keep finding ways to preserve it. ^_~ Yes...life as a teenager is a recipe for screw- up...ness...lol...o.O Yeah. Pretend that made sense.  
  
Angel Spirit- Yes, I will permit a few 'poor Adam's' today. Lol...but only because I'm being mean to everyone. ^_^ Aw, it's okay. I forgive you. *smiles* Yes, writing your own fics is definitely a worthy excuse...lol...happens to ME occasionally...*cough*...heheh...lol...okay, I'll stop. ^_^ And thanks so much for reviewing "Never Again"! ^_^ Made me smile. *Charlie pouts and feigns emotional scarring at the whappage (don't ya love my word?)* Aw, Charlie says he's been abused enough as it is, and he doesn't appreciate being whacked upside the head. Okay, he feels better now that he's been hugged. That boy just needs a good hug every now and then. ^_^ *hugs him too* Yes, he agrees that he had sufficiant reason to be angry at the world. It's not his fault. ^_~ Anyway, thansk for the review! *grins and hugs* It was muchly enjoyed! Lol...such great grammar I have. ^_~ My English teacher would be proud...*cough*...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 51-  
  
They were a few more days into summer, and Charlie had finally completed every last final exam required of him. He was finally free from school for another few months...  
  
How overwhelmingly exciting...  
  
Most of the Ducks, including Julie, had been avoiding him slightly. It didn't bother him, though. He preferred it over many other things that could possibly happen.  
  
It was safe to say he was still pretty mad about the whole 'shrink' thing Bombay was proposing they do...He did NOT need therapy...  
  
Charlie's eyes fell on his half-empty backpack sitting on the edge of his bed. The bag was simply there; not doing anything and minding its own business...Partly because it's an inanimate object that is incapable of movement by itself, but Charlie was over-looking that at the moment. Makes for a better metaphor.  
  
Anyway, back to the backpack. It was simply stuck where it was, yet it was content with this arrangement. No complaints and willing to just sit there and not move ever again.  
  
But then Charlie extended his leg and nudged the backpack, sending it plodding to the carpeted floor.  
  
When the backpack falls to the floor, it is a little rattled, but not unable to adjust. The backpack doesn't like this change in position, but it soon gets used to it. Adapts. Ignores the sharpened pencil in landed on gracelessly.  
  
Charlie's attention was then drawn to a large textbook sitting next to where the bag had been. It, too, was simply sitting there. Content with its life, and not really all that interested in what the backpack is going through.  
  
Shifting his foot again, he knocked the book solidly on top of the half- empty, worn backpack with a thud. The backpack crumbles upon the impact, and remains stuck under the pressure of the textbook. The book looms over it, and is clearly distressed from being forced into the unfortunate situation that was the backpack. Yet it is stuck with the backpack, so it can only relent and try to work with it. The backpack isn't too happy about this arrangement either, because though it may have shifted, the pencil that had been sticking the backpack was now merely bringing torment to a different section.  
  
No matter how hard the backpack tries, it finds itself unable to-  
  
A knocking on Charlie's door shook him from his train of thought.  
  
Shaking his head, he rubbed his temples. He looked up at the door and called out an unenthusiastic "What do you want?"  
  
There seemed to be hesitation before the door slowly creaked open.  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows at the 'intruder.'  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, only half-willing to return to his lovely backpack- textbook metaphor.  
  
"You weren't doing anything, were you?" Julie asked with almost nervousness.  
  
He shrugged and sent a sidelong look to the backpack lying rejected on the floor. "Not anything terribly productive. I was simply comparing my life to that of a half-empty backpack that is thrown upon the floor and squashed brutally by an evil textbook. It's frightening, really...So maybe an intelligent two-sided conversation might be a good idea."  
  
Julie raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Do I even really wanna know?"  
  
Charlie grimaced. "Eh, probably not. My mind is a scary place, and it's probably best that I save the rest of my backpack-textbook metaphor for another day," he said with a shrug.  
  
A light smile found Julie's lips and she shook her head, walking the rest of the way into the room. "If you say so. So what are you doing in your room alone anyway?" she asked, plopping down in a chair against the wall.  
  
"Constructing a metaphor involving a backpack, a pencil, and a textbook." He said simply.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
Charlie shrugged and looked at her with innocence. "You asked me a question, and I answered."  
  
Julie let out a sigh. "That's true...but I'm getting the vibe that you are in dire need of a new hobby."  
  
He leaned back on his bed again and began staring at the ceiling. "Nah, I'd much rather wallow and make up metaphors to mirror my life. Much more productive."  
  
"Really? How is it more productive?" she inquired, propping her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in her palms.  
  
"It just is," he replied. "Don't argue with me."  
  
"If you insist," she said, still watching Charlie with question.  
  
"Oh, and I do insist," he replied, nodding at her. "I most definitely do insist. So what brings you in here anyway? Got stuck with suicide patrol?" he asked dryly, a bitter chuckle escaping for a moment as his face simultaneously hardened.  
  
"That's not funny, Charlie."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be, Julie. In fact, it was supposed to be nasty and bitter; it just came out funny," he replied sardonically.  
  
"Charlie..." she said warningly, leaning up in her seat.  
  
He let out a sharp sigh and tightened his mouth, shaking his head slightly as he rolled over the other direction. "Don't bother, Julie."  
  
"Charlie, I'm not going to let you push me away, okay?" she said, standing up and walking over towards him.  
  
When she rested a hand on his shoulder, he jerked it out from under her touch. "I said don't bother..." he said with a chill in his voice.  
  
She retracted her hand and crossed her arms, observing the sudden mood swing. Julie wasn't sure what caused it, but she wasn't terribly concerned with that at the moment.  
  
Sighing slightly, she sat down on the bed next to him and saw him visibly tense. She observed the slight movement of his legs curling up and his arms gripping tight against his chest.  
  
"Just leave me alone..." he said softly, not even sure himself of the source of his change in attitude. He just knew that he was growing to be somewhat of a slave to them...and it was mattering less and less to him.  
  
Biting her lip with uncertainty, Julie took another calming breath to gain confidence. "Charlie...talk with me, here. What's wrong?" she asked quietly, not wanting to upset the balance of the room anymore than it already was.  
  
"Nothing," he replied in a barely audible voice.  
  
Julie placed her hand on his shoulder again. He flinched, but didn't shrug her off.  
  
Her face fell slightly as she just watched him. She resisted the urge to touch his face or check for the scar, knowing she couldn't while he was awake.  
  
"Something is wrong, and you know it...You can talk to me, Charlie. I promise...you can trust me..." she said, taking a small section of the hem of his shirt in between her fingers subconsciously.  
  
"I'd rather not..." he replied, his voice sounding slightly exhausted.  
  
"Why?" Julie questioned.  
  
"It's not that simple, Julie," he said with a sigh as he turned to face her. "I can't just do that...I can't just tell you everything I'm thinking. I can't make myself just...just trust you. I just can't," he said with regret, his face pained.  
  
Julie's face fell slightly, but she nodded, not moving from her position. Her body wasn't responding with the knowledge that she should leave.  
  
"It's...it's okay, Charlie. I guess I understand...but if you ever get the unexplainable urge to talk, you know where to find me," she said with a half-smile, yearning for him to magically change his mind but knowing he wouldn't.  
  
He gave her a thankful nod and looked up at her from his place on the bed.  
  
She caught Charlie's blue eyes in her own, yet neither broke the gaze. Julie felt her heart catch in her throat as she stared back as if in a trance.  
  
Julie had seen something like a flash of hurt and pain before he obviously tried to mask it again. She wasn't exactly sure what it had been, but she knew she had seen inside the mind of a broken person, even if only for a split-second.  
  
Swallowing once and licking her lips, she removed her hand from his shoulder and stood up, breaking the stare. When glancing back, she saw him immediately retract and stiffen, as if realizing he had let his guard down momentarily.  
  
"Bye Charlie..." she said softly as she approached his door.  
  
"Bye..." he said with a slightly-raspy voice, barely above a whisper.  
  
He saw her flip the switch off and close the door behind her retreating form.  
  
With a groan, Charlie rolled back over and pulled a cover over himself tightly. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, wishing he could just disappear. Wishing he could just cease to exist without worry of what was going to happen next.  
  
He gaze slowly trailed its way to his backpack again. Sitting up slowly, he placed his feet on the floor and crawled silently to the bag before pulling it onto his lap.  
  
Charlie rummaged through it, wondering absently if they had taken it.  
  
Yep, it was gone. Go figure.  
  
With a dejected sigh, he threw the bag back where it had been.  
  
Standing back up, he walked to his door and peeked out. It seemed that within minutes, everyone had left and the halls had darkened for sleep. The house was silent.  
  
Sliding down the hall, Charlie crept into the bathroom door and locked it behind himself again.  
  
The teenage boy then began searching the contents of the cabinet and sink drawers. There was bound to be one somewhere...They couldn't very well confiscate every sharp pointy object in the entire freakin' house...  
  
After several more minutes of what seemed to be fruitless searching, Charlie found a small pocketknife. What a pocketknife was doing in the drawers of the bathroom sink was beyond Charlie, but he truly didn't care at the moment.  
  
He slid down on the floor and opened the knife cautiously. He turned it in his hand with care, checking for any rust spots. He would much rather not get lockjaw.  
  
After deeming it worthy and removing his wristwatch, he brought the sharp edge to the skin of his left wrist.  
  
He traced a few lighter cuts over the older ones, just living in the distraction the pain brought. He didn't want to think about his life; he didn't want to think about his dead mother, his abandoning friends, his psycho father, or the fact that his 'legal guardian' thought he was crazy...but he wasn't crazy...They didn't understand...they didn't understand him.  
  
They didn't understand that he didn't want to go to a shrink...that he didn't want to be picked and pried at when some things were too personal to share with friends, much less a complete stranger. They didn't understand that now more than ever, he wished they had left him in that stupid bathroom.  
  
Still not brave enough to cut deeper again, he continued cutting just enough to bleed, but not enough to be lethal. He felt the comfort and security return as he sat huddled on the bathroom floor. The distraction from the world...The only thing he could really count on...  
  
Charlie didn't feel the urge to cry as he barely scathed the surface of his arm; this was one of those times it was for comfort...for control...for familiarity.  
  
When he ran out of room around his wrist, he let out a sigh and reached up to put the bloodstained pocketknife on the counter. He still wasn't comfortable with slitting the skin above the safety of his watch, though there was already a long scar or two trailing down from the other night when they had found him.  
  
Charlie's legs trembled under him as he stood up, closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing. He twisted the water faucet on and washed off the cuts again, applying pressure as always to cut off some of the blood flow.  
  
His bandaide had been discarded before, so he opened another and placed it over the cuts after drying them off. He wiped off the counter self- consciously and clasped the watch over the bandaide. Grabbing the pocketknife, he rinsed it off and dried it with a towel before shoving it back where he had found it.  
  
With one last look in the mirror and an attempt at convincing himself he was okay now, he snuck back out of the bathroom and back into the safety and seclusion of his room.  
  
He could do this by himself, and he didn't need Bombay or any stupid shrink to tell him how completely and irreversibly screwed up he was...He didn't need their help...He was just fine by himself. 


	52. The Shrink's Office

Allie- Yikes...I can definitely sympathize with you...I've had perfect reviews typed up when my computer spazzes to. It's not a pretty sight. *winces* Yeah...bad memories...*Charlie and Pacey grin at Davey's apology* Hehehe, now I wanna know what Davey and Fulty refused to say! Lol...it's gonna bug me...Aww, bad boys! Leaving Allie all lone without her minions! Bad! *sends Charlie and Pacey after them* Hehehe...*Charlie comes back and "hmphs," claiming he doesn't need therapy* Now, Charlie...*he loudly declares that he is not a psycho, so everybody needs to just leave him alone; it's all in the script!* Charlie...*twitch* I love you dearly, but try not to be so loud. Here, have a cookie. *hands Charlie a cookie*...*he forgets his anger and munches on cookie happily; he ignores the voice's advice because he only listens to the voices in his own head*...Yay! You liked my metaphor! Lol...^_^ *Charlie growls at Allie and rubs his head*...*whacks Charlie lightly upside the head* Stop growling at Allie! *Charlie pouts and mutters something under breath*...*Pacey snickers, and Charlie whacks Pacey, thus starting a mini-brawl*...*sighs* What am I going to do with those two? *winks* Glad you liked your new title! Lol...shiny things make me smile. Lol...I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
French Chipmunk- Lol...I'll consider it. ^_~ I just don't know how to give a hint without ruining anything...The only non-giving-away hint I can think of it that it doesn't get better any time soon...lol...I'm bad at this game. o.O Anyway, thanks bunches for the review, and I hope you find this chapter suitable! ^_~  
  
Nebula- Hehehe...So I'm not convincing you that Charlie isn't crazy? *Charlie mutters something under his breath about psycho authors and their psycho, twisted little minds dragging him into it all* Shush, Charlie! *clears throat* Aw, you didn't like my metaphor? Lol...I will admit it was kinda out there. ^_~ I'm not exactly WHERE it came from. Heeheehee...Me? Crazy? Nah...lol...*grins* Yes! I would feel mucho better with feedback on my poems. Lol...Nope, Gordon isn't all that great at Charlie-proofing the house. I'm getting the distinct feeling that convincing you of Charlie's lack of craziness will be difficult. ^_^ Can't imagine why...lol...  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Yay! Another person who liked my metaphor! Lol...took a lot of brainpower, ya know...lol...I'm so glad you thought it fit him well. *grins* I'm glad you aren't totally hating Charlie *cough* Nebula *cough*...lol...Yeah. ^_^ It's all George's fault! Bah! I say we find something inhumane to do to him once the story is over...lol...It would be a nice farewell celebration. ^_^ Not that the ending is ANYWHERE near...Just something to look forward to. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol...Charlie doesn't listen well. He kind of missed the 'stay away from the sharp pointies' thing...lol...*Charlie pouts because he doesn't get chocolate* Heehee...Yes, Julie is being good. Good Julie! *Julie grins, and Charlie pouts at the lack of love* Aw, Charlie....we love you too! *huggles Charlie* I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Rachel- Yep...almost a year. It's scary...lol...Dedicated and obsessed would be the reason...lol. I agree that writing is a fun chance to live vivaciously through fictional characters...lol...Hehehe, yes...Poor backpack. So abused. And Charlie's a wee-bit stubborn/dense...He doesn't quite understand the problem...lol...rah for Everwood! Lol...I've never actually seen One Tree Hill...It looked good, but I was always too busy. I like Ephram/Madison as well as Ephram/Amy...I'm pretty easy to please when it come to Eph pairings...lol...Oh, Bright and Laynie? I hadn't even thought of that...lol...Coolness. Thanks for the sweet review, and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
MDSWitter26- I'm glad you liked the chapters. ^_^ It's not a problem that you didn't review; life happens. Lol...I'm happy that you thought I got the Ducks' emotions down...It's encouraging. ^_^ I'm glad you like the Charlie/Julie-ness! Lol...Enjoy the chapter, and thanks so much for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Katie- Lol...I'm glad you got that out of your system. ^_^ I can assure you there will be no Charlie withdraw symptoms on my watch. ^_~ Lol...No, Bombay's just weird about where he keeps his sharp pointies...lol...He's never had to Charlie-proof a house before. ^_~  
  
Hotashell99- Yay! You liked my metaphor TOO! Lol...I hope you like the chapter. ^_^  
  
Angel Spirit- *shrugs* Nah, grammar isn't that important in writing...lol...^_^ Grammar is over-rated. Lol...I'm actually in Pre-AP English, I just choose to use bad grammar occasionally...It makes me feel better and takes care of that rebellious streak. ^_~ I'm too much of a wimp to do anything else. Lol. Yay! Bye bye George! *breaks out into song*...*clears throat* Yeah...Well, I hope you had fun eating. ^_^ Lol...food is good...*nods*  
  
Sarah- *nods* Charlie is being naughty...Oh well...thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 52-  
  
Charlie was jerked awake by a searing light burning at his eyes.  
  
He groaned and covered his head with the blankets, muttering something incoherent and most likely not very nice under his breath.  
  
"Rise and shine, Charlie. Time to get up," Gordon said with minimal enthusiasm, walking away from the curtains he had just opened.  
  
"Go away..." Charlie mumbled groggily, sounding not-at-all chipper. "Do the words 'sleep' and 'summer' mean anything to you?" he asked with irritation, still hiding under the comfort of his covers.  
  
"As sure as I am that you would love to sleep in, you can't. Besides, it's already one. I'd say you've had enough sleep for today. You have an appointment with Dr. Shylo at one-thirty and you need to be ready in," Gordon started before looking at his watch. "fifteen minutes, not including breakfast...err...lunch."  
  
"I'm not hungry...let me sleep..." Charlie mumbled almost incoherently before rolling over again and burying his face under the pillow as well as the sheets and blankets on his bed.  
  
Gordon let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "Charlie...you need to get up. If we don't hurry, you'll be late for the appointment. So up and at'm," the man said before pulling the covers off of Charlie's ruffled head.  
  
Charlie curled up and covered his head with his arms. "Go...away..."  
  
Letting out a sigh, Gordon left the room, securely shutting the door behind himself.  
  
A few moments after Gordon had left the room, Charlie let out a whimper as he grabbed the covers again and clutched them more tightly over his head.  
  
Rolling off the bed still wrapped snugly in blankets and landing with a solid thud, Charlie slowly peeked a single eye open. He felt the semi-rough texture of the carpet against his face and let out a long, drawn-out sigh.  
  
The boy crawled sleepily out of the warm covers and dragged himself over to his closet.  
  
He muttered incoherent grumbles under his breath as he rubbed his eyes and grabbed random clothes from the closet. A long-sleeved black tee-shirt, a black and red plaid flannel shirt, and a pair of jeans.  
  
In a drowsy trance, Charlie changed and stumbled out of his room, putting his black Converse over his sock-clad feet.  
  
When the boy reached the bottom of the stairs, Bombay looked up curiously at the teenager.  
  
"You ready?" Gordon asked, quirking an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
The man simply got an agitated grumble and a half-asleep glare in return. Gordon had known waking Charlie up wouldn't be a pleasant event, but it had gone fairly well in comparison to what he had expected.  
  
"Good to know you're so bright and chipper directly after being woken up," Gordon said with only a hint of sarcasm. "I'm beginning to feel sorry for Dr. Shylo."  
  
Charlie sat in a kitchen chair and blinked at Gordon, his eyes still half- closed. "Who's Dr. Shylo?" he asked, his voice raspy from sleep.  
  
"Your therapist," Gordon answered simply, taking a drink from the cup in his hand.  
  
"Ah, okay..." Charlie said with a glazed-over expression.  
  
Just as relief was settling on Gordon Bombay's face, a spark of realization crossed Charlie's features.  
  
"You don't mean that shrink that you AREN'T making me go to, right?" Charlie asked, his eyes focusing.  
  
Gordon gave the boy a tight smile. "You're very right," he said.  
  
Charlie's face lightened slightly, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Alright then. That's good. I was worried there for a second that you were REALLY gonna make me go to a shrink..."  
  
Gordon's face grimmed slightly, and he raised his eyebrows with something that could almost be classified as amusement. "Ah, no. I don't think you're understanding me," Gordon started. "You are going to a shrink...er, psychiatrist, and Dr. Shylo is it."  
  
The teen stared blankly forward. After it sunk in, his eyes narrowed. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "But you just said-!"  
  
Gordon held up his hands. "-I said that you aren't going to the shrink that I'm NOT making you go to. But since I am making you go, it doesn't apply."  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Charlie said, glaring hotly.  
  
"Life isn't fair. But why are you so against going to see a psychiatrist anyway? It's a very helpful experience," Gordon said, standing up to wash out his cup and put it in the dishwasher.  
  
"Hm, maybe because SHRINKS are for CRAZY PEOPLE, and I'm not crazy!" Charlie snapped defensively.  
  
"Now, now, Charlie. Shrinks, er, therapy sessions aren't always necessarily for 'crazy people.' Sometimes it's just good to release your feelings and have someone talk through your problems and figure out a way to fix them."  
  
Charlie gave him a look like he was from another planet. "Whatever...I'm thinking you might need some time with a shrink yourself...but while on that subject, I don't need to go to a shrink. I. Don't. Have. Any. Problems. End of discussion. Now I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Charlie, you don't have the authority to end discussions so you sit your butt back in the chair and eat breakfast, errr, LUNCH so we can leave." Gordon said with frustration as gripped his hair. Charlie turned back around from where he had stood up to go back upstairs and sleep.  
  
"I'm not HUNGRY!" Charlie barked with a snarl.  
  
"Then maybe we can leave now and get there early, or maybe even just on time. Car. Now," Gordon said firmly.  
  
"No. I'm not going," The teen said rebelliously, crossing his arms across his chest. The sling was finally gone, and it greatly improved the simplicity and convenience of crossing one's arms.  
  
"Yes, Charlie, you ARE going," Bombay said with finality.  
  
"No, I'm not," Charlie replied with defiance, raising his eyebrows tauntingly.  
  
"Yes, you are," Gordon replied.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Charlie, get in the car now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Charlie..." Gordon said warningly.  
  
"No, you can't make me go," Charlie said with a hard glare and closed-off body language. By this point they were standing out in the front lawn, arguing on the door step.  
  
"Charlie, just get in the car, okay? Make this simple and get in the car. You don't have to like the psychiatrist or the session, but you are going," Gordon said with unrelenting firmness.  
  
"I'm not going, okay? I'm. Not. Going. I refuse," the stubborn teen said.  
  
Taking Charlie gently by the shoulders, Gordon began guiding the teen to the car door.  
  
Charlie whipped around and clutched at the doorknob. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!"  
  
Gordon sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do you realize how unbelievably immature you're being? Just get in the car so we can leave," Gordon said with mounting frustration.  
  
"NO!" Charlie yelled as he gripped the doorknob with a vice-like death grip.  
  
"CHARLIE! Get in the car!"  
  
When another 'no,' was said, Gordon wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist and dragged him to the car, literally kicking and screaming.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie sat in the car with a hardened expression, but at least he wasn't screaming anymore.  
  
The car pulled to a stop, and Gordon pulled the key out and looked over at Charlie. "We're here," he stated simply.  
  
Instead of replying with 'I realized that,' like he was tempted to, he opted for the cold shoulder. Climbing out of the car in silence, he stood beside the car with an angry and agitated expression.  
  
When Gordon started walking toward the building, Charlie followed in semi- submissive silence.  
  
They approached the desk, and Gordon found out which room Dr. Shylo was in. He led Charlie to the room and let out a sigh. Charlie was most likely beyond angry with him...but it had to be done. He couldn't allow himself to lose Charlie, even if the teen hated him for it.  
  
"I'll come pick you up in an hour," Bombay said softly.  
  
Charlie nodded coldly and refused to look at him.  
  
With another sigh, Gordon walked away to leave Charlie alone at the door of the office. He watched from afar to make sure Charlie did actually go in, and luckily he did.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie creaked the door open and was greeted by a large, plain room sparsely furnished with a couch, a chair, and a desk. A middle-aged man with glasses and thinning hair sat behind the desk, staring at him as he walked in.  
  
Feeling profusely uncomfortable, Charlie stepped in and closed the door behind himself.  
  
"C'mon, Charlie. Sit down," the man said, watching Charlie's every move. It was really freaking him out.  
  
"Um...right," he said, sitting awkwardly on the edge of the couch.  
  
Instead of immediately asking questions, Dr. Shylo sat with his hands folded on his desk, observing Charlie.  
  
Charlie could feel himself being watched, and he cleared his throat once and began fidgeting. He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do, and he felt like he was some lab rat being observed in that little cage they stick them in.  
  
When Charlie couldn't stand it anymore, he shot an irritated and ruffled look at the 'shrink.' "What the heck are you LOOKING at?!" he snapped.  
  
The psychiatrist scribbled something down on a notepad and looked back up at Charlie, which made the teen even more nervous.  
  
"I'm simply observing you. Watching your body language; it might surprise you how much the way a person moves and acts says about them," the man said, moving his glasses slightly farther up the bridge of his nose.  
  
Charlie's subconsciously tensed, and the room hushed again. The psychiatrist continued jotting things down on the paper, which was increasing rattling Charlie's nerves.  
  
"What are you writing?" he asked with an edge to his voice.  
  
The middle-aged man looked up at him through the rims of his glasses. "That's confidential, Charlie."  
  
"But it's about me, right? Don't I have some right to know?" the boy questioned.  
  
"No," was the reply he received.  
  
Charlie frowned and let out a frustrated groan, leaning back on the couch. The older man would periodically look up and watch Charlie's every little movement, then he would proceed to write it down.  
  
"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to stop 'observing' me. It's really creeping me out," Charlie said flatly.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. But I think it's time we start talking. Though I'm sure we will have more than enough sessions following to discuss everything, I figure we should go ahead and start. What's bothering you?" the therapist asked, leaning forward and staring at Charlie.  
  
The boy blinked at him a few times and gazed longingly at the door. When he looked back at the intimidating man, his face hardened and he took to glaring again.  
  
"Nothing is bothering me," Charlie said, looking like a bird whose feathers had just been ruffled.  
  
The shrink nodded and said 'ahhh,' before writing something down and looking back at Charlie. "And that is why you're so defensive and edgy about said problem?" the elder man questioned.  
  
"I have no problem," Charlie replied in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Then why are you here?" the psychiatrist asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Charlie shrugged and continued glaring daggers at his 'therapist.'  
  
"Because I was forced to...and I don't understand why, because there is nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine, but every time I say that everyone FREAKS out and insists I get therapy," Charlie said.  
  
"I see..." the man said and wrote something down. "And how does this make you feel?"  
  
Charlie sat there, blankly staring at him. After blinking a few times, he...continued staring blankly at him.  
  
"I have a good idea..." Charlie said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"What is this wonderful idea of yours?" the therapist asked to humor him.  
  
"I say that we don't talk to each other, you don't write anything down, and we just sit here. You say that I was good and stuff, and you don't even have to do anything. You still get paid, and I don't have to put up with this. Isn't it a great plan?" Charlie asked, coming to the conclusion that it was a brilliant idea.  
  
"And what exactly do I say when you're picked up?" he asked, referring to Bombay.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Tell him it's shrink-patient confidentiality. He'll buy it," the boy said, nodding. "Just tell him I was cooperative, and maybe it'll satisfy him; he might even banish the horrid thought that I even need this. Which I don't."  
  
Before the psychiatrist could reply, Charlie continued. "Besides, how could he not buy it? I mean for crying out loud, if *I* can't see that freakin' paper, why should he get to?!"  
  
The man let out a sigh and shook his head. "No matter how hard you try, you aren't going to persuade me to stop asking you questions. It's my job. It's what I do."  
  
"Come ON! If you stop the Spanish Inquisition, I promise I'll sit in the corner the WHOLE time, and I'll be good!" Charlie nearly pleaded, still hanging onto a ray of hope that he might get out of it.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Dr. Shylo said.  
  
"Why the freakin' heck NOT?!" Charlie asked angrily.  
  
"I'm a psychiatrist. I ask question, you answer question. If Mr. Bombay feels you need this, maybe you do. It never hurt anyone; it only helps. But you are going to have to COOPERATE for it to work properly," the man said.  
  
Charlie's face hardened, and he let out a frustrated growl. "THIS IS SO STUPID!"  
  
Dr. Shylo simply sat there with his hands folded on the desk and watched Charlie carefully. He then picked up his pencil and wrote something down.  
  
"Will you CUT that OUT?! It's getting on my nerves!" Charlie snapped viciously, flinging his hands into the air.  
  
"You are a very irritable person. Would you like to talk about that?"  
  
Charlie gripped his hair and shook his head violently. "NO!" he screamed with frustration.  
  
"Would you like to-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"How about-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why must you yell? I'm sitting right here, Charlie," the psychiatrist said calmly.  
  
Charlie stared angrily from his place on the couch, breathing heavily and nearly shaking with fury.  
  
With sharp movements, he lay out on the couch, buried his face in a pillow, and released a muffled scream of frustration.  
  
When Charlie was finished, Dr. Shylo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Feel better now?"  
  
Charlie nodded his head slowly against the pillow and sat back up. "A little."  
  
"Enough to share your problems?"  
  
"Don't push your luck."  
  
"Got it," the psychiatrist said with a light laugh.  
  
Charlie frowned deeply and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the back of the couch with distrust. He allowed his gaze to shift around the room with skepticism.  
  
It was a cold, emotionless room. The "doctor" had definitely not gone out of his way to make it feel warm and comfortable.  
  
The room was sparsely decorated; there was a deep brown bookshelf overflowing with psych books and pamphlets; there of course was the couch he was sitting on, a worn and aged chair, a small brown coffee table with a fake plant sitting on top of it, a small window with the blinds pulled down, the cluttered desk at which Dr. Shylo sat at, and an almost-yellow light flooding the room. The carpet looked like it used to be maroon, but Charlie wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Well, our time is up for today. I will see you in another two days, and I suggest you work out what you're willing to share. Enjoy the rest of your day, Charlie," Dr. Shylo said after awhile, glancing at his watch.  
  
Charlie nodded with enthusiasm and bolted out the door without a second thought, slamming the hard wooden door behind.  
  
Dr. Shylo shook his head and scribbled something down in the booklet before placing it in his desk. He pulled out a sandwich and began eating his late lunch in peace, his thought revolving on ways to convince Charlie to open up. 


	53. Internal Argument

Okay, I am officially a first-class dork. ^_^ It was a joke between Kate and me that I should write a poem about reviews...and...I did...hehehe...Yes, I'm a loser, I know. ^_~ I seriously need a life. Or at least a new hobby. ^_~  
  
Allie- o.O Dwayne is a newsie now? Hm. Oh well. ^_^ Ooh...shock collar! *grins*...*Charlie whimpers and tugs at the collar, looking absolutely pitiful* Aww...he looks like sad, lost little puppy...*pouts*...*Charlie pouts*...*smiles and pats Charlie's head* It'll all be okay. *Charlie sticks his tongue out at Fulton, still pouting*...Charlie, be nice. He said he won't hurt Allie or me. Such a cooperative little Charlie. Lol...  
  
Sarah- Yes, as do many people. ^_~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hockey_Luvva- G'day! Lol...heehee. ^_^ Aw, you're so sweet! *smiles* I'm glad I provided for your Charlie fix. ^_^ Ehhky...essays aren't fun at all...I'm doing an English paper "character analysis" on Jean Louise Finch from 'To Kill a Mockingbird'...blah...Not fun. I'm afraid I can't provide any insight on the importance of school in modern society...because, well...I don't see its importance! Lol...Being embarrassed isn't fun...You see, I only get caught when I'm writing chapters for THIS! Never when I'm doing WORK...lol...but it's usually other kids asking, and I'm like "Hehe...hehe...Nothing?" Yeah. I don't trust them with my "baby." Lol...^_~ They would make fun and send me away to the people in the white coats. Lol...How dare he give Texas a bad name! *sticks out thumb at him* Lol, I'm sorry...I have no clue where that came from. Impulse, I guess. ^_^ Yeah...I'm not very Texas-stereotype...hehehe...But that's okay. Rah for accident-prone-ness...lol...Yep, the old Charlie peeked out briefly before bolting for cover again. He's a bit skittish. Can't imagine why...lol...Ha ha...yeah. We're lazy and take the shortcut with words. ^_^ Lol, why thank you! *sips water* Hehehe...Oh well. Melted chocolate is better than no chocolate at all! *grins and accepts chocolate, getting it all over hands, and thus all over keyboard* Oopsies. Hee hee. Well, thanks for the review! ^_~  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Yes...We could call the sequel: "Karma: What Goes Around, Comes Around." Lol...^_^ Yes, Charlie needs someone to be tough...He's a bit thick-headed at the moment. Wow, you could envision it in your head? That's a super-major-compliment! ^_^ Thanks. ^_^ I'm glad you liked his time with the shrink. *grins*  
  
Rachel- Yay! I made you laugh! *grins with pride* I'm glad you enjoyed the classis 'Yes, no, yes, no' thing...lol...Even I sometimes feel the need to insert humor every now and then. I'm glad you caught my attempt there. ^_^ Yep...Charlie is in need of some good ol' therapy. ^_^ He just doesn't know it yet. I LOVE my loyal supporters! *huggles ALL loving supporters* I LOVE YOU ALL! I agree that 'coolness' is a good word for them. Coolness is just an awesome word...lol...^_^  
  
Katie- ^_^ Heehee...I'm glad you like. Thanks for the review. *grins* Make sure to catch up on sleep is good. Lol...^_^  
  
Hotashell99- I'm glad you found it humorous. ^_~ I try to add humor occasionally to balance out the angst. *grins* I could never be a shrink either. I can NEVER handle people being angry with me. I counsel my friends every now and then (lol), but I could never do something where people were always mad and upset with me. ^_^ I would run out crying too. ^_~ And just for the record, I think everyone feels a little sorry for Dr. Shylo. ^_~  
  
Kate- That IS crazy-talk! You've been gone for so long! *sobs* Lol...*nods* I'm beginning to think I have a writing addiction too. ^_^ *sits back an reflects upon this*...*nods* That was a lovely moment of reflection. You know, I think I'm gonna sit down and write a poem about reviews JUST to see if I can do it! ^_^ I've written two angsty Charlie poems, a nature poem, a poem about one of my friends, and a poem about how Canadian actors are taking over the world (not that I'm complaining ^_^), and several more. It will fit nicely to my theme of no themes. ^_~ Hehehe...actually, just after typing this response I went and wrote one! Yes, I really wrote a poem about reviews! ^_^ Can you say DORK?! Heehee. It actually came out...serious. o.O But if you want to read my poems, I finially posted them on FictionPress.Com under my penname "spazzychick96." There's currently eight poems up. Hehehe...I scare myself sometimes. Anyway...Yep. You got upgraded; just knowing I upgraded you should be payment enough. Lol...j/k! ^_~ Here, have a cookie. *hands Kate a cookie* Yeah, as for Averman's name...MD says it's Dave, but D2 and D3 say it's Lester. I think they are either really confused, or think we won't notice because few people try to figure it out anyway. ^_^ Maybe they forgot that they had already named him...Or maybe he changed his name! Lol...Heehee...That didn't inspire much confidence? My, my, I just simply don't understand. ^_^ NOO! Don't take him away! *sobs and grabs Charlie back* MINE! *huggles him* Hehehehe. Yeah. Duck stalkers. Buy your own for $14.50! I accept cash and checks. ^_~ Heehee. You mean YOU don't listen to headphones and CD players at the same time? Gosh, what a loser. Lol...JUST KIDDING! *hugs Kate* I love you Kate. Lol...and I mean that in the straightest of ways. o.O Yeah. Anyway. *nods* Poo on evil daddy of the Charliekins...*growls and gnashes teeth at him* By the way...have you heard from Sophie lately? She kind of dropped off the face of the Earth. o.O Thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter! ^_~  
  
Kate #2- Wait a second! MORE REVIEWS! WAH-HEE! *does happy dance* Yeah...hehe...Charlie just ADORES those mornings...Yeah, it does seem kind of like that D3 scene. ^_^ Lol. You know...when you said the thing about the time bomb, you made me think of this song called "Mood Ring" by Reliant K...so I started laughing. Lol...but it's true. He is a time bomb. ^_^ ...Yeah, physically touching Charlie never turns out pretty. He doesn't like that too much. And as for Dr. Shylo, yeah. He's is the stereotypical shrink. Lol...Yeah, I was thinking about how short the time that has passed really is. The sad thing is that it can happen that quickly; I actually had a friend who morphed from normal person to psycho just over the summer. It scared me to death, but she was my best friend. She went through two mental institutions and LOTS of therapy (she tossed out her pills too...bad Connie!) before they sent her to San Antonio to live at a correction facility until she's seventeen. I haven't seen her in a year, but I've written her a ton of letters. I guess I draw some of Charlie's character from that experience, and I try to think how they would feel. Oops. Sorry. Went off on a tangent, and you probably don't care about my personal life, so I'll stop now. ^_^ Aw, don't hide. *pats Kate's head* I hope you like the chapter though! Happy reading! Err...or...umm...angsty reading! Lol...yeah.  
  
Nebula- Heehee. I think EVERYONE feels at least a LITTLE sorry for Dr. Shylo...Charlie's schizo-bipolar-ness tends to make it more difficult. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the way I started the chapter. *grins* I for one HATE waking up...but I do it anyway. I'm way too scared to get in trouble. ^_^ I'm glad you found it believable. ^_~ Makes me smile. Thanks for the review!  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol...thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter! ^_~  
  
Angel Spirit- Yay! I made you feel sorry for him again. *grins* Yes, I know...I'm nearing sixty and beyond....It's scary. Lol. Yes, committed is much nicer than saying "obsessed." ^_^ Thank you. Lol...have fun working...^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 53-  
  
Russ shot baskets with Guy while the other Ducks milled around the basketball court aimlessly. The summer days were moving along slowly, and the Ducks were carrying on with their summer as usual.  
  
Several teens had their skates on and were shooting pucks into an unguarded makeshift goal (aka a trashcan) against the wire fence.  
  
Fulton approached the basketball court and observed his friends. He saw everyone up and moving with the exception of Adam and Julie. They were both sitting on the sidelines, deep in thought.  
  
The 'Bash Brother' opened the gate and walked the distance to the two blonde teenagers.  
  
"Hey Cat Lady. Hey Cake-Eater," Fulton said as he sat next to them.  
  
"Hey Fulton," Julie replied softly, giving him a smile.  
  
Adam nodded at the other boy. "Hey Fult. What's up?"  
  
Fulton shrugged. "Not too much. My summer has been less then riveting, though...What about you guys?" he asked his two friends.  
  
"Same..." they bother replied with sighs.  
  
Fulton sighed too, and he propped his forearms on his thighs and leaned forward. "I thought summer was supposed to be fun and exciting."  
  
"Me too..." Julie said dully, mirroring Fulton's pose.  
  
"Hey Fulton! Wanna go get some pizza and pick up some chicks?" Portman called out with a grin when he realized his fellow Bash Brother had arrived.  
  
"In a sec, bro!" Fulton said to Portman before turning back to Adam and Julie. "You two gonna be okay?"  
  
The both gave him smiles.  
  
"Yeah, I think we'll be okay," Julie answered.  
  
Fulton nodded and left to head off with Portman.  
  
Julie and Adam watched Fulton leave with the other "Enforcer" of their hockey team and looked at each other.  
  
"So what's bugging you?" Julie asked after a few moments.  
  
Adam shrugged at the girl. "Nothing, really. Just thinking. What about you?"  
  
Julie shrugged too. "Same, I guess. I'm just really worried about Charlie, you know?" Julie said quietly.  
  
Julie saw an unreadable expression cross Adam's face. "Yeah, I guess. But if he's going to be difficult, then I'm not going any farther out of my way. I tried that, and he threw it back in my face. I'm getting a little sick of it." Adam said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Banks, whether of not he knows it, he does need us. Do you really think it's a good idea to let him think he's right about us not caring? I don't know about you, but this is one fight he isn't going to win," Julie said with fiery finality.  
  
"You're only saying that because he hasn't YELLED at YOU. He hasn't DIRECTLY told YOU that you're too self-centered to care, when in all honesty you do. He hasn't given YOU a reason to think he may seriously be gone. Julie, he doesn't want my help; he doesn't want OUR help," Adam said tightly, his mind flashing back to their argument in the hospital room.  
  
"You don't know what all he has been through; he's had it rough, and he isn't going to be perfect," Julie said defensively.  
  
"And you do?" Adam asked sharply.  
  
Julie opened her mouth to respond, but closed it quickly again when she realized she had nothing to say. She couldn't tell Adam...She didn't want to be the one to spill the beans.  
  
"Well that's not the point! The point is that maybe we're not giving him a chance for the same reason he's not giving us a chance," she said awkwardly.  
  
Adam raised his eyebrows. "And that reason would be...?"  
  
"We aren't COMMUNICATING!" Julie said.  
  
"Well, it isn't for a lack of trying on MY part," Adam said with a deep-set frown.  
  
The blonde girl sighed and rubbed her temples. "I know, but maybe if we can find a way to communicate what's wrong, we can work it out."  
  
"But he doesn't want to 'communicate' with us! Or not with me, anyway. He seems to have NO PROBLEM talking to you! He yells, screams, and insults our integrity, and yet he pulls a Jekyll-Hyde, or should I say Hyde-Jekyll, anytime you show up! Why is that, Julie?!" Adam demanded with frustration. By this time, most of the Ducks were watching with confused curiosity.  
  
Julie stood up with anger. "I don't know, okay?! Maybe for some reason, he figured out that I'm not out to get him. I've tried hard to not bring up things that make him clam-up and become uncomfortable, and it actually works, okay?! I don't want him to hate me!"  
  
"So you leave it up to US to make him mad?" Adam asked harshly.  
  
"No! No, that is NOT what I'm saying, and you know it! I just mean that I'm earning his trust as best I can! I'm sorry if that bothers you!" Julie retorted hotly.  
  
Adam shook his head and glared slightly. "Oh, this is just rich. Really, it is. I get stuck on another team BEYOND MY CONTROL, and he drops me like a ten-ton weight. Yet he acts like Super-Jerk from down under, and yet I'm expected to not be angry?! I'm sorry, but no! You can defend him all you want, Julie, but if he isn't going to let me help, why should I bother?!"  
  
"Because maybe, just MAYBE, you can try and remember that he's your best friend! I realize it's a difficult thing to recall at the moment, but at one point you two were best friends! Isn't that worth a little sacrifice? Isn't it worth sticking by him for a little longer? He's in there somewhere, I'm sure of it...I know where you're coming from, Adam. I really do." Julie said, pained at the realization that things were falling apart at the seams as the days passed.  
  
The tall, fair-skinned boy pursed his lips and looked at the ground for a brief moment. "I have to get home..." he said in a soft voice, walking away from the rest of his fellow teammates.  
  
Julie let out a frustrated groan and buried her face in her hands. Grabbing her things, she walked off in the other direction to head back to her own dorm room.  
  
From across the court, Connie had been watching the conversation. When the brunette girl saw her friend start to leave, she decided to follow the girl.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm going to go make sure Julie's okay." Connie said, unclasping the helmet and sitting on a bench to remove her roller blades.  
  
"Okay...You gonna meet us for pizza later, Cons?" her boyfriend, Guy, asked as he slowed himself to a stop.  
  
Connie nodded her head and tied her sneakers onto her feet.  
  
Waving goodbye, Connie ran after Julie's retreating form. Her curiosity was killing her, and she had to know what had caused that little argument with Adam.  
  
"Julie!" the brunette girl called out, catching up to her blonde friend. "Hey Jules. You okay?"  
  
Julie turned to Connie with a slightly confused expression. "Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Her friend shrugged. "I don't know, I guess. You were just arguing with Banks, so I thought something might be wrong." Connie said, voicing her concern.  
  
Giving Connie a half-smile, Julie hugged her. "Don't worry about it. I feel a little better...I'm just getting frustrated that no one else seems to be making any effort with Charlie except me...I just wish everything would automatically get better again..." Julie confessed as the two girls fell into step with each other.  
  
"I know how you feel. I want everything to go back to normal too; it just seems to be so screwed up, you know? I try not to think about it, so I guess I'm guilty too." Connie said, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.  
  
Julie kicked a rock diagonally as she walked down the sidewalk with the only other girl on their hockey team. "I can understand where you're coming from, but every time I try, it drives me crazy until I go see him. It's kinda like I wanna make sure he's still there, ya know? From what I've gathered, Montana life wasn't a day at the beach, and he has growing trust issues. He won't even talk to Bombay...or Banks. He won't talk to me, and chances are he won't talk to the therapist Bombay is taking him to."  
  
"Bombay's taking him to a therapist?" Connie asked with shock.  
  
Julie nodded.  
  
Connie made a face. "That won't be pretty..."  
  
Julie shook her head with a grim smile, but her eyes were slightly laughing. "As bad as this probably sounds, I feel sorry for whatever therapist he's going to."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl said. "He didn't seem too excited with the idea."  
  
Nodding, the blonde girl glanced at her watch. "He should be home by now. I'm thinking about stopping by and see what he thought. Who knows? Maybe it worked."  
  
Connie gave the girl a skeptical look, raising her eyebrows with disbelief.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Julie stuck out her tongue. "Shuttup! It's possible!"  
  
"Just about as possible as it is for the sky to fall and the world to spontaneously implode, thus blowing up the galaxy," Connie said, being the voice of reason.  
  
Sighing and continuing to mock-scowl at her friend, Julie sighed. "Fine, fine. Maybe I just wanna go see how it went and check how he's doing," the girl admitted with defeat, still scowling slightly.  
  
Connie grinned. "I swear it girl, you're bordering on stalker. I'm sure he's fine. Besides, chances are he's in a crummy mood; you might even end up walking in on an argument with Coach over how stupid counseling is. Then it would be all awkward and stuff, thus not helping the situation at all."  
  
"Gee, way to be optimistic, Cons. And I am NOT bordering on stalker! I'm just being NICE!" Julie said pointedly, poking Connie in the shoulder.  
  
"Nice? Julie, you're definitely bordering on stalker," Connie said lightly, smiling as she shrugged.  
  
"Am not!" Julie retorted.  
  
"Are too!" Connie said, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth as she smiled.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Yep, you would be. It's okay, Jules. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Connie said jokingly.  
  
"I am not stalking him!" Julie said, pouting slightly as she whapped Connie on the shoulder with her bag.  
  
Connie laughed. "You're not, huh? You're just being nice?" the girl asked Julie with amusement.  
  
"Yes!" Julie said firmly.  
  
"If you insist," Connie said, poking fun at her best friend.  
  
Snorting, Julie crossed her arms. "I do insist."  
  
After a few seconds, they burst into laughter in the middle of the sidewalk. A few of the passers-by watched them strangely before moving on with life.  
  
Leaning on Connie for support, Julie tried to start speaking again. "See you later Cons...I'm gonna head on over and check things out. See ya back in the dorms?" Julie asked as she started walking backwards towards Charlie and Gordon's house.  
  
Connie smirked. "Okay, have fun stalking Charlie!" Connie said, waving poshly as she grinned impishly.  
  
"Shuttup, I am not stalking Charlie!" Julie instantly denied.  
  
"Sure you're not," Connie said in a sing-song voice. "Bye Jules!"  
  
"I am not-!" Julie started to retort before she realized Connie had already practically skipped away. "...stalking Charlie..." she finished to herself before growling slightly and continuing her trek.  
  
Shaking her head and sighing, she crossed her arms and quickened her pace. Connie totally did not even know what she was talking about...She wasn't STALKING Charlie; she was just being his friend... 


	54. Intervention

Alrighty...FF.Net did it again...Five reviews didn't go through, so if I don't reply to you, that's why! I still love you all! Hopefully they'll fix it like they did last time...*cough* Yeah. Keep dreaming...This is often quite the fickle site. Anyway...I still want to know what you thought, so if you wouldn't mind saying it again I'm curious for feedback. And I think it's all a conspiracy...It seems I ALWAYS post a chapter RIGHT BEFORE FF.Net spazzes...every time...it's annoying...but I'll stop ranting. I don't wanna make myself too angsty at the moment. ^_^ I might do something to the characters I'll regret. ^_~ *squeaks* Oh, and on a side note, I got the CUTEST AIM buddy icon! *grins* It's got a picture of Josh Jackson in his 'Got Milk?' ad and it says "Forget Milk; Got Josh?" I LOVE IT! Lol...Yeah. It made me smile.  
  
French Chipmunk- It's okay; I know what it's like to not be able to get to a computer. ^_^ And I'm glad the 'not getting better soon' didn't scare you away. Lol...Hmm...I haven't thought of anything yet, but I'll keep you posted on the hint. Lol...^_~  
  
Sarah- Hehehe...^_^ Thanks bunches for the review, and Julie thanks you for the support. *Julie nods*  
  
Rachel- Lol...yeah...Charlie a small tendency to make things difficult. ^_^ Yay! I inserted a word into your vocabulary! Lol...I seriously love the word 'coolness' too. I invent words. ^_^ Then my friends think I'm weird. But that's okay; at least they aren't fooling themselves. I'm glad you enjoy this and find me at least remotely funny. ^_~  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol...Julie's in denial. Heck, they're ALL in denial. Lol. Hehehe...that's true. Who wouldn't want to stalk Charlie? Lol...I have, like, over 300 pictures of him saved in "My Documents"...can you say obsessive much? Anyway...thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Whoo. Stalkerish. I'll have to remember that. ^_^ Lol...a dislike Julie mood, you say? ^_^ That's a shame. Lol...I'm glad you liked the Julie and Adam argument...I think I'll have arguments down pat by the time I'm done with this...lol...which is kind of odd because I NEVER argue over ANYTHING in day-to-day life, yet I can argue with "myself"...lol...o.O...Okay, so it isn't TECHNICALLY arguing with myself...but yeah. I like writing arguments. Fun stuff. o.O...yeah...anyway...lol...moving on.  
  
Joshrox116- Yuck. I don't like school. *pouts* I had TAKS...bleh...bah on TAKS! BAH ON STANDARDIZED TESTING! Yes...I miss Charlie and I'm the one in charge of the story! ^_~ Yes. I gotta give you guys a break every now and then.  
  
Nebula- Yes, I forgive you for the delay. ^_~ Umm...uhh...*shifty eyes* Um...They wanted to stay for the summer! They...uhh...yeah! Um. Yeah. They're staying in the dorms because they...didn't wanna go home! Lol...and because Chelsea said so. But that's beside the point. Lol...true true, but who said stalking is necessarily a bad thing? Lol...^_~ Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Hotashell99- Lol...yeah...Adam isn't a happy camper. *grins* As for Charlie and Julie...*in a singsong voice* You'll just have to wait and find out! ^_~ Mwahaha! Lol...I'm glad you liked the Julie and Connie conversation and found it funny. ^_^ I hope you like the chapter, and thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I still do not own The Mighty Ducks, because Disney does. Cry with me...  
  
-Chapter 54-  
  
Gordon unlocked the door to his house, and Charlie followed him in.  
  
"How'd it go?" Gordon asked, going out on a limb.  
  
Charlie shrugged and crossed his arms, causing Gordon Bombay to turn to look at him. "Boring, stupid, pointless, and not-at-all helpful."  
  
Bombay quirked an eyebrow; however, instead of questioning the boy further, he allowed him to shrug the question off for now. He decided to wait a few more sessions...  
  
Sitting on the living room couch, Gordon watched Charlie scale the stairs and disappear into his room.  
  
The light-haired man let out a deep sigh and melted into the couch, trying to relax for a moment before carrying out his life as usual.  
  
About an hour later, there was a knock on the door, and Gordon had still yet to move from his spot.  
  
Groaning slightly to himself, Bombay slowly got up and trudged the distance to the large, wooden front door.  
  
He unlocked it and twisted the doorknob, pulling it open to reveal Julie standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Hey Coach. Is Charlie back?" she asked.  
  
Gordon nodded and opened the door farther so she could enter. "Yeah, he's up in his room."  
  
"Thanks," she said with a smile, walking past her former coach to find Charlie.  
  
Skipping steps as she went, Julie climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to Charlie's room. Knocking softly, Julie rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for Charlie to answer.  
  
Julie heard a muffled "What?" in reply.  
  
"It's Julie! Can I come in?" she asked, trying to yell over whatever CD Charlie had chosen to blare that afternoon.  
  
She almost instantly heard the music tone down a notch, and the door opened. As the girl entered the room, she saw Charlie walk back to his bed.  
  
Julie timidly sat in a chair a few feet from his bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She hadn't exactly planned what to say, so now she wasn't so sure.  
  
The teenage girl watched as Charlie lay out on the bed, folded his arms under his head, and began softly kicking the bedpost as the music murmured in the background.  
  
"How bad was it?" Julie asked suddenly, referring to his first 'therapy' session.  
  
Without looking at her, he replied flatly. "It was a stupid, retarded waste of time and energy. The dude's a freakin' psycho...He's the one who needs therapy..." Charlie said in a deadpan voice.  
  
Julie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
Charlie let out a sigh and removed his arms from under his head in order to rub his arms as he frowned. "He's just a weirdo...He just sat there and wrote down every little movement, twitch, facial expression, and word I spoke the whole time...He won't even let me see the freakin' paper!" Charlie ranted as he folded his arms under his head again.  
  
"Well that...isn't cool," she said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Charlie grabbed a hacky-sack from his bedside table and began tossing it carelessly into the air and catching it again. "No, it isn't. It's really quite freaky. And he was doing the whole shrink thing with the 'how does that make you feel' and 'would you like to talk about that'...Very, very not fun."  
  
Julie nodded. "That bites...So it wasn't productive at all?"  
  
"Nope. Not in the least. I'm hoping Coach won't make me go again...It isn't going to help, so I don't see why we should bother."  
  
Julie watched as Charlie threw the hacky-sack into the air steadily, staring at the ceiling almost blankly. She wasn't that surprised that Charlie wasn't overly enthusiastic about counseling.  
  
"Aren't you bored?" Julie asked, watching the almost machine-like motion of Charlie tossing the small, palm-sized hacky-sack.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, concentrating on his task as the music carried on without him.  
  
The girl shrugged at him. "Well you've been doing nothing the whole summer. I know I'M getting bored, so I was wondering if I could abduct you and force you out of the house for an afternoon," she said simply, looking around his room.  
  
"We've been out for, what, seven days and you're bored?" he asked without prying his attention from the colorful, knitted sack of beads...or...whatever it is that they put in hacky-sacks...  
  
Julie shrugged again and let go of her legs, pushing them out from against her chest before resting her feet on the carpeted floor; she stood up and walked over to Charlie.  
  
"That's it, Spaz. You're getting out of this house if it's the last that I do," she said solidly, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.  
  
The hacky-sack landed in Charlie's hand with a plop before he sent it back into the air. "It very well may be, because I don't really feel like moving...Laziness is a huge factor, and often overrules many things."  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him. "Is that so?"  
  
He nodded and watched as the hacky-sack came back down, just as it always did. "Yep. That would most definitely be so."  
  
Julie quirked an eyebrow. "So you are telling me that you would rather be lazy and antisocial by staying here in your room than come with ME?" she asked him with mock-hurt.  
  
"Yep, that's pretty much what I'm saying," he said, a hint of a grin threatening to appear, but he tried to keep a straight face.  
  
Julie grabbed an abandoned pillow off the floor and chucked it at him. "Get your butt off that bed, Charlie Conway!"  
  
He frowned when it whipped him in the face, throwing off his concentration. "What'd you do that for? You made me drop it!" he complained, looking at the hacky-sack lying on the floor, just out of reach.  
  
"Then I guess there's nothing stopping you now," she said with a cheeky grin.  
  
His face took on a look of mock-horror. "It's all a conspiracy..."  
  
"Yes, yes it is. Now up!" she said, wrapping her grip around his ankle and dragging him unrepentantly off the bed without warning.  
  
"Hey-!" he started before being dropped on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Or down...That works too," she said with a shrug.  
  
"Very funny, Jules. Real cute," Charlie said as he stood up and stretched.  
  
She crossed her arms and smiled. "I know. Now come on; we shall embark on a great journey!" she said jokingly.  
  
"Oh yay..." he said with sarcasm. "I'm so excited..."  
  
"As you should be!" Julie said as Charlie followed her nonchalantly out the bedroom door.  
  
The two teens walked down the stairs, and Charlie walked out the front door while Julie waved goodbye. "Bye Coach!"  
  
Without waiting for a response from the man, Julie walked out the door and began trotting along with Charlie. She could hardly believe he had actually agreed to come.  
  
"So...where to, oh fearless leader?" Charlie asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hush, you! I haven't decided yet..." she said, hitting him lightly in the shoulder and looking around. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno...What do you want to do?" Charlie countered.  
  
"I dunno...What do YOU want to do?" Julie asked back.  
  
"I asked you first!" he said, pointing at her.  
  
"Actually, I asked YOU first, technically," she said with a smug grin.  
  
"Shush! You and all your silly technicalities. You're my abductor, so I think you should choose," Charlie said, folding his arms.  
  
"Well, you're my abductee, so I think YOU should choose!" she retorted, a smile in her voice.  
  
"It was your idea," Charlie pointed out.  
  
"Must you contradict me?" she asked, shoving him jokingly.  
  
"I think it is YOU, in fact, who is contradicting ME," Charlie said simply, raising his eyebrows and folding his arms with finality.  
  
"Nah, that can't be it; but since YOU won't choose, I guess we'll just have to go wherever *I* say," she said, grinning to herself.  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything else as he followed her down the sidewalk.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie Conway stood planted on the sidewalk as he stared out in front of himself with confusion.  
  
"Umm...Jules? Why exactly are we here?" he asked skeptically.  
  
Julie stopped and looked forward with him. "Well, I decided it would be fun. It's a good chance to release your inner-child. You know you want to," she joked, turning to grin at the boy who was still staring in shock at the playground.  
  
After a few minutes, Charlie shifted his confused gaze to Julie when she made no effort to leave. "You aren't serious, are you?"  
  
"Dead serious," she said with a smile, lunging forward and patting his arm before running off. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!"  
  
It took a few seconds for it to register before he blinked and looked around for Julie. "Julie?" he said, turning around in circles looking for her.  
  
When he saw her hiding behind the jungle gym, he had the strangest urge to go ahead and play along. It couldn't hurt. Well, it might damage his ego a bit, but what the heck. Dignity had been lost ages ago.  
  
He shrugged and ran after her, causing the girl to bolt past a few little kids playing in the sand. Charlie nearly tripped over a kid playing with a toy truck in the rocks, and apologized as he tripped over the wooden perimeter of the sandbox, thus landing face first in the grainy substance. Julie burst into laughter as Charlie propped himself up and wiped the sand off his face.  
  
"Alright, you are so going down..." he said before standing up and running after Julie.  
  
She instantly began running away and climbed up the little stairs leading her up onto the fort-like structure. Closely followed by the slightly- taller Charlie, who hit his head climbing up, she ran across the bridge connecting it to the other part of the fort-like structure.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" she yelled as she looked back at him. When she turned back around to continuing running, she slammed her head into the bar above the slide.  
  
Charlie tried to hold in laughter, considering she had done a great deal of laughing when HE had hit HIS head...and he was taller than her! Ah, what the heck.  
  
"HA!" he said, 'pointing and laughing.'  
  
She whipped around and stuck out her tongue. "Shuttup! It isn't funny!" she said, though she was laughing too.  
  
As soon as they recovered, Julie jumped on the slide and slid down to the gravel. Charlie slid down another and ran around to try and get to her.  
  
"Come back! I won't hurt you!" Charlie said in a singsong voice as several parents watched the two teens skeptically.  
  
"Bah!" she yelled jokingly before climbing up the monkey bars and sitting there.  
  
"Hey...get down! Don't make me come up there!" he said, folding his arms and looking up, squinting at the clouded sun in his eyes.  
  
She swung her legs back and forth in front of his face and shook his head. "Nope. I'm too scared," she said with a grin.  
  
"You leave me no choice!" he said, jumping up and grabbing on to a bar, trying to climb up, yet with very little success. He struggled as he tried to figure out how she got up in the first place...  
  
As soon as Charlie was halfway up, Julie grinned and jumped off, leaving Charlie trying to get back down. "Hey! That's CHEATING! No fair!" he said, trying to get down without causing any permanent damage...  
  
"I did NOT force you to go up there, so it's your own fault!" she said, shrugging and smiling.  
  
He mock-glared at her before unlooping his leg from the bar and nearly falling off. Luckily for him, he grabbed on, thus saving him from landing hard on the ground. As soon as he was oriented again, he resumed running after Julie.  
  
They jumped over a few random kids and ran through the swings.  
  
"Gosh, Jules! Watch it! You nearly trampled that poor kid!" Charlie said jokingly as they dodged another child throwing sand in the air.  
  
"Hey, so did you!" she said, nearly slipping on a toy truck placed inconveniently in the middle of the playground.  
  
The two teens froze when the heard a roll of thunder. It was then that they noticed the sky was slowly darkening.  
  
They could hear mothers rounding their children into cars and swiftly leaving the park in a hurry.  
  
Within a few moments, a light rain started falling.  
  
Charlie blinked as the drops patted on his head, and he looked at Julie through squinted eyes. They shrugged and continued running around in the rain, relieved to have the park to themselves. None of those pesky kids to trip over...  
  
Eventually, they stopped and sat on the swings, allowing the water to soak into their clothes and drip down their faces.  
  
Charlie looked over at Julie and smiled, causing her to smile in return.  
  
"I'm wet," he said simply.  
  
"Really? You're wet?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yep. Quite wet, actually," he replied with a nod and raised eyebrows.  
  
She grinned. "Imagine that."  
  
"I know, that's what I thought too," he said before they both laughed.  
  
Charlie moved the swing slightly with his feet gently kicking at the gravel. The swing swayed as he looked up into the dark, rainy sky. It was probably only around three, but the cloudy weather darkened the sky a considerable amount.  
  
Without warning, Julie got up and started spinning around in the rain and kicking at puddles, grinning.  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure if he had seen Julie act this young in...well...ever.  
  
She turned to him. "Aren't you gonna play?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Letting out a sigh, he stood up. "Might as well."  
  
She grinned and splashed him with a puddle on the ground.  
  
He jumped back. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Oh come ON! You're already wet!" Julie said with a grin.  
  
"So?" he asked before walking back over to the slides and climbing up. "...I always did like slides," he said with a grin as they continued acting their shoe size instead of their age.  
  
It wasn't long before they were both sitting in the middle of the graveled playground, back to back.  
  
Charlie leaned his head back against Julie's and sighed. "I'm hungry."  
  
She turned around to look at him with confusion, the moment ruined. "Why?"  
  
"I haven't eaten since yesterday," Charlie said with a shrug.  
  
Julie turned around to look at him. "Why not?"  
  
"I slept through breakfast and was a little busy attempting to weasel my way out of counseling for lunch. It kinda ruined my appetite a little," he said simply, swiveling around to face her as he pulled his knees to his chest.  
  
She nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. So do you want to go eat?" she asked.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Sure."  
  
The boy stood up and extended his hand for her. Though she was tempted to decline and claim she didn't need the help, she instead took his hand and allowed him to assist her. She smiled and could've sworn he looked happy.  
  
When she realized her hand was still in his, she pulled away. She gave him a slightly forced smile and coughed to break the silence. He did the same.  
  
"So...where to now?" 


	55. Chilled Alliances

Allie- Lol...I guess you DID miss it...lol...^_~ I'm sad I won't get a big long not-at-all-annoying review. Lol...but I'll recover. And as for Charlie, I'm glad you like 'im non-grumbly...Not sure how long it'll last, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Lol...^_^  
  
French Chipmunk- I'm glad I got ya hooked. ^_~ Hehe...there is no shame in insanity. ^_^ I'm quite insane myself. Crazy people make the world more interesting. *grins* I'm happy to hear you liked the chapter, and thanks bunches for the review!  
  
Sarah- Yay! ^_^ Lol...  
  
Adriana- Yippee! You're back! *does happy dance*...*twitch* Do mean to tell me fanfiction.net cheated me out of a LONG Adriana review? Are you meaning to tell me the incompetent morons did it AGAIN?! *twitches violently* AHHH!!! BAH! GGAAAHHH!! ...*tries to calm self*...I think...I'm okay now...Heh...yeah. I think by the time this is done, it'll be long enough to be TWO books...lol...It's come a long way. I'm glad you're back, and I hope you liked the chapters. If you have time, I'd like to hear your thoughts on them since I kinda didn't get your other review. Aww...it's sad that we may not be getting anymore updates soon form your story. How depressing...*sighs* Oh well...I guess I'll have to wait for the end of your writer's block.  
  
Rachel- *feels warm and fuzzy inside* Aww...thanks! I'm glad you liked the Charlie/Julie banter. Heh...I like to use typical teenager sentences...*silence* I can't imagine why...^_~ I'm so glad to hear I got the dialogue good! ^_^ Lol...I think I add "ness" to just about everything. Coolness, greatness, awesomeness, dumbness, stupidness, gayness, cuteness, awwness, sweetness, umm...yeah. I think you get the point. ^_^ *perks up* Laughing gas? *giggles* I love that stuff...lol...I used to get it every time I went to the dentist to get something done. Instead of giving me a shot to numb the pain from whatever they were doing, I got "the gas"...lol...When I was little I was like "Whoo! Happy gas!" and I never minded going. Lol...yeah.  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Hello! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the playground thing. ^_^ I've totally done that too...lol...For some odd reason the parents of small children give us funny looks...Hmm...can't imagine why...There's no shame! Lol...okay, good...I'm not the only one who argues with herself...lol...^_^ Wow...so there's another person inside me?...*twilight zone music* Dun dun dun...creepy. Lol...^_~ Thanks for the review!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol...yes, I'm sure he does want to. ^_~ Thanks for the review!  
  
Katie- YES! *does happy dance* I made you laugh and enjoy the chapter! ^_^ Lol...As for my C/J-ness, you'll just have to see...*grins* Bleh...I hate school too. It's evil, and time-consuming...and evil...*twitches*  
  
Hotashell99- *shrugs half-heartedly* I'm just mean that way. ^_~ Lol...You'll find out eventually. Yes! Charlie was good and stopped being a hermit for, like, a whole afternoon! Lol...Dun dun dun...you'll just have to see. ^_~ I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thanks fore reviewing! ^_~  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Yes...I must say I haven't played in the rain or played tag in years either...I have to live vicariously through these characters. Lol...Well, I played in the rain about two years ago before my friend moved away...but I agree. It is a definite blast from the past. I'm glad I could help bring childhood back to you. ^_^ I try. Thanks for the review!  
  
MDSWitter26- I'm glad you liked the Charlie/Julie goodness! ^_~ *innocent smile* You'll just have to see *cough* yes-it-will *cough*...^_^ Lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter! I don't know how much you'll hate me after this chapter, but maybe you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. *nervous smile* Enjoy?  
  
Jen- Wow...you're so nice! *is tremendously flattered* It's makes me feel so accomplished that this is one of your favorites! Really, it means a lot. And it's good to know the occasional blips of humor weren't totally lost. ^_^ I can understand you not wanting to review 54 chapters, though...Lol...^_^ I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters as well, and thanks so much for your review! It meant a lot. *smiles*  
  
Disclaimer- Chelsea (me) does not own The Mighty Ducks...  
  
-Chapter 55-  
  
Charlie and Julie stepped into the pizza place, soaking wet. Water dripped down their faces and clothes, leaving a puddle under them. The rain had steadily grown heavier as they walked along, and they were relieved to now be in the warm air of the building.  
  
Charlie's shoes squeaked and squished as he tried to follow Julie and kick water off at the same time.  
  
"Having problems?" she asked, looking at him with a concealed laugh.  
  
Eventually, her stopped walking, removed his shoes, and smiled. Julie shook her head with a smile as Charlie walked over to her, his feet clad in sopping wet socks.  
  
Julie sat on one side of a booth while Charlie sat opposite of her and laid his dripping shoes next to himself.  
  
While they waited, Charlie tapped his fingers on the table absently.  
  
After a moment, Charlie looked up at Julie. "Do you think they'll ever come?" he groaned, crossing his arms on the table and burying his face in them.  
  
About five minutes later, a young waitress walked over to their table, a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked in a sugary voice, trying to be upbeat despite her aching feet.  
  
"Fooood..." Charlie muttered dully, his voice muffled by the arms he was resting his face in.  
  
When the girl blinked at him, Julie threw a closed package of sugar at his head and turned to the waitress. "I'm sorry; he hasn't eaten since yesterday and isn't thinking clearly. And I would like a piece of cheese pizza and a Coke. Charlie?"  
  
Charlie propped his elbow in the table and rested his head in his palm, looking up at the waitress. "I'll have three pieces of pepperoni pizza and a Dr. Pepper," he said.  
  
She flashed him a smile and nodded as she wrote down their orders in her little notepad. "I'll be right back with your food," she said, smiling and nearly skipping away.  
  
Charlie crumbled back into his head-on-table position and sighed.  
  
Julie began clicking her tongue on the back of her front teeth, letting out a sigh as well.  
  
"There's just something about being in here that makes me really hungry...I wasn't even that hungry before..." Charlie said with a hungry grumble.  
  
"Charlie, I think that's the idea," Julie said back with a light laugh.  
  
Instead of replying, Charlie let out another sigh.  
  
About eight minutes later, the waitress approached their booth with two drinks and four pieces of pizza.  
  
Smiling specifically at Charlie, she sat the plates and drinks down. "Enjoy. And if you need anything, ask for Marcy."  
  
Charlie nodded, and Julie cocked an eyebrow. When the waitress was gone, Julie pulled her pizza over to herself and took a sip through the straw of her drink. "I think she likes you," the girl said jokingly, ignoring the tinge of jealously.  
  
"Well I think she obviously put too much coffee in her sugar this morning..." he said, laying his head down on the table as he took a large bite of pizza.  
  
"Don't you mean too much sugar in her coffee?" Julie questioned.  
  
"That's what I said," Charlie replied, yawning and sitting up to eat his pizza.  
  
Julie shrugged it off and continued eating her piece of pizza, staring lazily at the window at the pouring rain. There had been little to no sign of rain before they had gone to the park, so it had come as a shock when they had been soaked.  
  
Not that this hadn't been the most eventful day she had enjoyed in quite awhile...  
  
"See, now isn't this much more fun than moping in your room all by yourself?" Julie asked, taking another sip from her Coke.  
  
Charlie paused for a moment and seemed to ponder this considerably. "I dunno; it is pretty fun, this whole antisocial thing. And now I'm wet," he pointed out, acting serious.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows and blinked in confusion.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Julie. It's been a fairly interesting day; at least a small improvement from the evil clutches of Dr. Shylo the Psycho Shrink Guy."  
  
Julie let out a lightly laugh. "Well, then I guess it wasn't a complete waste. And I would be pretty insulted if I wasn't more fun than Dr. Shylo the Psycho Shrink Guy."  
  
"But you only beat him by a little, because you know I just LOVE having my brain picked at by complete strangers and being watched like some lab rat," Charlie said with bitter sarcasm.  
  
"Really?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh yes; I absolutely can't get enough," he said dryly, drinking from his Dr. Pepper.  
  
Julie chewed on the end of her straw and looked up at Charlie. "So how's that whole thing going for you?"  
  
"Oh, just great. It's a real BONDING experience, and I can HARDLY wait to go back," he said in a deadpan voice. "And that was sarcasm, in case you didn't catch it."  
  
She gave him a grim smile. "Yeah, I kinda picked up on that. Is it really that bad?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Worse," he groaned. "I hate it...You just don't even understand...I can't believe Coach is making me go. This whole thing is stupid, and I wish he would just leave me alone," Charlie said, half to himself, as he crossed his arms and hid his face in them.  
  
Julie furrowed her eyebrows. "So you think it's stupid that he's trying to help?"  
  
"Help? Help?! It's NOT helping, if that was the desired result," Charlie said coldly, leaving his head resting on his crossed arms; his voice was muffled by his buried face.  
  
"At least he's trying, Charlie. He's worried about you," she said softly.  
  
Charlie looked up with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you siding with him?"  
  
"I'm not siding with anybody, Charlie. I'm simply saying we've all been worried about you, and maybe it isn't such a bad idea if you'd give it a try..." she said, trying to be bold; however, it was difficult because she felt a sick feeling settle in her stomach.  
  
"You're siding with him," Charlie said, standing up and throwing his hands up in the air for a brief second. "It figures."  
  
"Charlie..." she said with a sigh, standing up too.  
  
"No. Just, don't," he said, stepping back and shaking his head. "Don't."  
  
With one last hollow look, Charlie grabbed his shoes, slammed a few dollars on the able, and backed up, walking out the door of the pizza place; it was still drizzling and the boy felt a heavy feeling come over him as he quickened his pace. He just wanted to get home...He could go back to his room...He was safe in his room...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Julie sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. Yep, she had officially just blown it. That was stupid...  
  
She bit her lip and sat back down in the booth, watching him storm away from the pizza place. Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut? She should have known better than to bring up one of those sensitive subjects that she KNEW would upset him...  
  
Her gaze fell to the four dollars and fifteen cents sitting where he had been. She much preferred him over the money, though...  
  
The waitress skipped up but paused when only one of her two customers was sitting at the booth.  
  
The girl furrowed her eyebrows at Julie, but decided not to say anything. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked with little enthusiasm.  
  
Julie looked up the waitress with a crooked frown. "No," she replied flatly. She was in no mood to deal with the waitress right now...  
  
The waitress's mouth twitched and she let out a sigh. "Fine, then. You ready to leave?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips lazily.  
  
"That would be lovely," Julie said tightly, pulling a few dollars out of her pocket and sat it next to Charlie's four dollars and fifteen cents. She didn't leave a tip.  
  
As she stood up and walked to the bathroom, she felt her pocket vibrate. She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, pausing.  
  
'Hey Jules, it's Connie. You still up for pizza?'  
  
Julie looked around the room. "I'm not really hungry, but I guess I could use the company..."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie folded his arms across his chest as the rain grew steadily harder. He felt his hair cling to his face as water dripped down the side of his face; his clothes were plastered to his body, becoming like a second skin.  
  
The boy felt water seep deeper into his shoes and socks as he stepped in a deep puddle. He chose not to address it and kept walking, trying not to think about anything but getting home.  
  
A slight shiver tremored through his body, and he tried to blink away the raindrops from his eyes. A car sped by, splashing a spray of cold water on his already drenched form. He glared at the car and shook his head, continuing his walk.  
  
"How far away can the freakin' place be?" Charlie muttered to himself, feeling his cold, wet feet sloshing in his soaked shoes. "It sure seemed closer on the way out..." he continuing softly, narrowly dodging a kid on a bicycle.  
  
Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he saw a flicker of lightning, heard a clap of thunder, and felt the rough rain pelting him from above grow more forceful.  
  
"This is great...just great," he muttered sarcastically, kicking a newspaper dispenser on the curb. He bit his tongue when the action only served to frustrate him further; now his foot hurt too. He let out an irritated growl as he continued walking down the sidewalk, simmering in mixes of anger, frustration, depression, and coldness. Just because it was early summer didn't mean he wasn't cold.  
  
Charlie passed "Bob's Convenient Store" without much thought. However, upon closer inspection, he realized it was the same one he had found that other night...at least he somewhat knew where he was now.  
  
The boy paused in his journey to look at the small, insignificant store. He could see a few customers milling around inside, and the same girl working the cash register. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel compelled to move from his spot.  
  
His gaze shifted around the different aspects of the store. He hadn't really taken a good look before, so he decided he might as well now.  
  
It was pretty small, and only had a few aisles. He could see most of the items from where he was.  
  
Charlie caught the girl's eyes and they looked at each other for a while. He couldn't tell, but it seemed as if some indefinable emotion crossed her face. He began to feel uncomfortable, so he quickly turned to continue walking down the sidewalk, sticking his hands deep in the denim pockets of his jeans.  
  
He turned his gaze downward to the sidewalk, watching drops of rain fall in puddles on the ground. He felt his mood plunge deeper with each fallen drop.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before he arrived back at his home. He stood outside and stared at the house, wanting to go in, but wanting to stay put just the same.  
  
Forcing his legs to move, Charlie trudged up the concrete path leading to his front door. He opened the door and walked in, still dripping; the boy could feel himself shiver in the cold, wet clothes.  
  
As he took each step, he could see a puddle left in his wake; the socks squished in his shoes as he walked slowly into the house, closing the front door behind himself.  
  
Charlie felt Bombay's eyes on him as he tried to make it to the stairs without any conversation...  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
So much for that.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, turning to Gordon Bombay with contempt.  
  
Gordon's eyebrows furrowed as he held his hands up in surrender. "Cool it, I mean no harm. I was just going to ask why you're so wet."  
  
"It's raining," Charlie said simply, pointing out the window to the falling rain.  
  
Gordon quirked an eyebrow, but decided there was no need to push further.  
  
Taking that as permission to leave, Charlie walked up the stairs. Not that he wouldn't have done so even if told not to leave...but that's beside the point.  
  
He kicked his dripping shoes off and on to his bedroom floor. The boy closed his door and opened his closet, looking for something to change in to...  
  
He settled for jeans, a white tee shirt, and a navy hoodie. Much warmer than wet clothes.  
  
Charlie peeled the dripping articles of clothing and tossed them haphazardly on the floor, not two feet from the hamper. He pulled the warm, dry clothes on and smiled with semi-contentment. Much better.  
  
He then removed his socks and wiggled his toes, debating whether or not to put more socks on...  
  
Then the boy felt a chill and shivered.  
  
Nodding, he plopped back on the floor and walked to his dresser, pulling out clean, dry socks. Yep, he would be wearing socks.  
  
Now that he was comfortable again, he fell back on to his still-unmade bed, closing his eyes and wrapping himself in the covers, pulling them back up on to the bed.  
  
He folded his arms and let out a sigh. Another cruel, potentially happy day gone terribly wrong. But was this surprising?  
  
Of course not. 


	56. Bad Habits Die Hard

Oh my FREAKING GOSH! has a heart attack I actually broke 600! has another heart attack...twitches on the floor sporadically...gets back up I'd just like the thank my reviewers SOO MUCH! I love you all more than I can say, and YOU ALL GET COOKIES! gives reviewers lots of yummy things I love you ALL! sneezes Sorry...I think I'm catching something...of course, this is AFTER winter ends...but work with me here. I'm just weird and nonconventional that way.   
  
Allie- Yay! An extra-long review AND cheese at the same time? Lol...whoo. Well, it's good that you are resting up your minions. nods Uhh...Charlie and Pacey snarl and growl back Boys! Bad! Don't growl at Allie. they complain that SHE growled FIRST I don't care. Now be my good like fictional characters and behave. they glare at Allie but nod, crawling under the couch where it's safe Sorry about that. They're still bitter. grins I like the rain too! Charlie frowns and tries to un-smile-ify his face from Allie's clutches Hehehe...Charlie mutters something about 'psychos' and 'not getting paid enough for this' as he crawls back under the couch to hide from Allie and her forcing him to smile Yay! I'm glad you like my "she put to much coffee in her sugar" thing. I feel so special when you quote me. feels all special and stuff Wet Charlie...swoons...shakes head Anyway. Ooh...just waking up in boxers Charlie...goofy smile...shakes head again NAVY HOODIE! Hehehe. I have one TOO! We're like TRIPLETS! Lol... I actually quite like you wired on coffee. Lol...makes for amusing reviews.   
  
Jen- I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thanks so much! Lol...I think everyone (or most everyone, at least...lol) was mentally smacking Julie upside the head for trying to talk to Charlie about his problem. Lol...It was good to hear that you enjoyed trying to imagine Charlie walking into the place taking off his shoes. grins stupidly I'm so glad you like the story!!!  
  
Sarah- Lol...Charlie is quite happy with the clean, dry socks as well (can't imagine why...lol). Hehehe. Yeah. Charlie a bit of a pessimist...He's upset because he temporarily screwed things over with Julie. Lol...Thanks for the review!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Hehehe...I can feel the oozing sympathy for Charlie. I can. Lol... Thanks for the review, but I'm afraid I won't be subjecting Bombay to such torture. I don't know if my story can handle it. Lol... Charlie'll come around eventually...Patience is a virtue (says the author who hasn't fixed him in 56 chapters)...Lol...Enjoy!  
  
MDSWitter26- Whew. I've been forgiven. Lol. Yeah...it just depends on how you look at it. Charlie is warped and confused, Julie is trying to help. Oh, what a tangled web we weave. Lol... Stubborn is most likely a big understatement. There aren't really words.   
  
Adriana- I'm sorry you lost your review...I can sympathize with that more than I'd like to admit. Lol...That's happened to me more times than I can count on my fingers and toes. And they are always the LONG and PERFECT ones that take FOREVER to write...so then I write a shorter one that consists of mostly rantings of sheer hatred for fanfiction.net and all the mean nasty things I want to do to my computer for shattering my dreams. Lol... So yeah. I'm feelin' it. What I've come to do is type it up in Word (or even notepad) first and then copy and paste it just in case it doesn't work. That way I have backup. Yes, I'm obsessed. But coming that close to insanity will do it to ya. gasp I was cheated by FF.NET! Man, this site is SO incompetent. I've lost a total of eight reviews that they decided NOT to give me. Sure, that sounds spoiled and selfish and stuff, but STILL! I feel so CHEATED! Lol...they need to get their act together sometimes. Moo. As for "One Way Ticket," I don't really know when it'll be updated...Whenever I get inspired and find myself capable of writing something that doesn't shame me to the core. Lol...basically, I'm having writer's block/dissatisfaction with any chapter I write. Have fun fuming!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol...yeah. Charlie doesn't listen well when you tell him not to do things. And you'll just have to see what happens! I have a plan...it'll all work out.   
  
Joshrox116- Yay! I got quoted! Lol...I'm glad you liked that line. I was hoping it wouldn't be stupid and nobody like it, therefore shattering any attempts at humor later on. Lol... I'm glad I made you feel better after a bad day! I know how those are...  
  
French Chipmunk- Ha ha. Charlie? Happy? That makes me laugh. Lol...I'm just kidding. It'll happen someday...in the possibly distant future. I guess it depends on what your definition of "distant" or "near" is. Lol... Rah for crazy people. Rah for angst. Rah for Charlie. Rah for Charlie angst.   
  
Rachel- Yes...the room=good. Lol...I felt bad for making Charlie walk out on Julie, and heck, I WROTE IT! Lol... Rah for ness. Ness is a super-cool word. Rah for laughing gas. Aw...I haven't seen any of the DC episodes lately because I have school, and they're all recorded on tapes in my drawer. Lol... I'm a bit obsessed. I'm glad you liked the update, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!   
  
Nebula- I guess I can forgive you. And I'm glad you like the light chapters. smiles Sometimes resorting to childhood can help out. Lol...Shrinks are useless! Lol...not like I would know or anything. Lol...but work with me here! I have a good imagination! Heh...yeah. We can't have Charlie posses any type or sort of sense for an extended amount of time. It simply wouldn't work with the dysfunctional theme of this story. The good Charlie is hiding in there! He really is!  
  
Hotashell99- Lol...you should realize by now that things NEVER go well in this fic! Hehehe...I seriously don't know where I get the patience to write this story...I'm not a patient person at all myself. I'm glad you liked the update, and thanks for the review!  
  
Sophie- OMG has a heart attack Lol... Yes...I was quite excited to see that you're back! Yay! Yay! Ha...yeah. Greatness. POTC is a good movie, I must agree. Lol...wow, I bet you are exhausted. pats Sophie's head and hands over a bottle of water...giggles Yeah, I think you stopped at a pretty big cliffhanger...amazing you didn't slip and fall off! DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN! The Sophster has...returned. music plays in the background Ha. Yes. We are quite the melodramatic bunch. Aww...I hate it when parents interrupt reading. That's never fun at all. pouts Mine have done that before. Meh, sleep is for weaklings! Ha! Lol...just kidding. I actually quite like sleep...stay up all night, sleep until noon...lol... Lots of love!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 56-  
  
As several days passed, Charlie felt himself distancing from Julie and the other Ducks.  
  
By his third visit with Dr. Shylo, he was clamming up even more then before. He was mad at himself for fighting with Julie, but he couldn't apologize because he was still upset with her. Upset with all of them.  
  
At the end of Charlie's third session with his "shrink," Dr. Shylo asked for Gordon Bombay to come in and talk to him while Charlie waited outside the room.  
  
"Mr. Bombay?" the psychiatrist said.  
  
"Yes? How has Charlie been doing?" Gordon asked.  
  
Dr. Shylo let out a sigh and sat back down in his desk, signaling for Bombay to sit in a chair.  
  
"It's been interesting...The last few sessions, I scarcely got him to talk at all. He's been in a sour mood and often snaps whenever asked a question. If anything, it's getting worse."  
  
"Is there anything you can suggest?" Bombay asked with a sigh.  
  
"I think it would be best if we put him on some anti-depressants. I have a prescription written out for him," the man replied.  
  
"Anti-depressants? Are you sure they'll help?" Gordon asked.  
  
Dr. Shylo nodded. "Yes. They should help moderate his moods and give him a middle ground. It's the best we can do right now."  
  
Gordon Bombay sighed and nodded reluctantly. "If you think it can help bring Charlie back, then by all means, it's worth a try. You know better than me; you're the doctor."  
  
Dr. Shylo nodded and pulled out a small, orange tube of pills; it was no bigger than his palm and about as long as his thumb. "Just have him take one at breakfast, and you can come back for refills when they run out."  
  
With a nod, Gordon received the pills. "Thanks for your help. Do you want me to keep bringing Charlie?"  
  
"That would be best. We need to monitor his progress to see if the pills are working correctly. We can give them a week to start working, and if they don't help, we can change his prescription," Dr. Shylo said.  
  
"Okay; thanks for your help," Gordon said with a nod, walking out the door to Charlie.  
  
When Gordon found Charlie, he stuffed the small tube of pills into his pocket. It wouldn't be best to cause a big scene in front of everyone.  
  
"Ready?" Bombay asked.  
  
"I've BEEN ready..." Charlie said with an exasperated sigh before getting up and following Bombay.  
  
Charlie busied himself by staring out the window on the way home, but he couldn't help but notice a strange feeling about his former hockey coach. Usually there was attempted bonding and conversation taking place on the way home.  
  
Not that Charlie was complaining.  
  
The car pulled to a coasting stop, halting at the end of the driveway.  
  
Charlie opened the door and got out, walking to the porch slowly; he had his hands dug deep in his pockets.  
  
The boy stood to the side as his ex-hockey coach unlocked the door and walked in.  
  
Just as Charlie was about to walk up the stairs to retreat into his bedroom, Gordon stopped him.  
  
"Charlie. Wait a second..."  
  
With eyebrows raised in mild annoyance, the boy turned around and sighed. "Yeah?"  
  
Gordon stared at him for a second, running his fingers over the bottle of pills in his pocket. He could see Charlie was a bit strung from the session with Dr. Shylo and didn't look very friendly. Then again, the boy rarely did. Maybe it would be better to tell him in the morning...  
  
"Never mind," Gordon said quietly, shaking his head and walking off.  
  
Charlie blinked at him and cocked an eyebrow, shrugging it off. "Okay. Whatever."  
  
The brown-haired boy watched his 'legal guardian' disappear into the kitchen, and he shrugged again, waking up the stairs to revel in teen angst.  
  
The next morning, Gordon Bombay peeked in Charlie's door to see the teenager still fast asleep, wrapped tightly in a tangled mass of blankets. Not surprising.  
  
"Charlie?" he said, walking completely in the room.  
  
Charlie didn't stir.  
  
"Wake up..." he said, shaking Charlie gently.  
  
After a few more moments of trying to wake the boy up, he saw Charlie peek open an eye and let out an annoyed, irritated grumble.  
  
"What do YOU want?" he asked, trying to cover his head with a pillow.  
  
Gordon let out a sigh. "Good morning to you too."  
  
When Charlie looked out from under the pillow, a groggy look and half- closed eyes evident on his face, Gordon continued.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, so come on downstairs. You can have some breakfast too," Bombay said, pulling the covers off of the teenage boy.  
  
Charlie almost whimpered and closed his eyes tightly and curled into a fetal position. "Let me sleep...I don't wanna get up..."  
  
"Well then I guess that's too bad. Now get up," Gordon said with little force as he crossed his arms. "I won't leave until you do."  
  
"Then I guess you're gonna be standing there for awhile..." Charlie slurred with sleep, his voice becoming muffled from under the pillow.  
  
"Charlie, I'm not joking. I suggest you get up. You can go back to sleep as soon as you have some breakfast," the older man said firmly.  
  
Looking up at the man with squinted eyes and a sleepy expression, Charlie blinked. "Why are you so dead-set on me getting up? I don't have to go to Dr. Shrink today, and I'm supposed to be able to sleep on these rare occasions."  
  
"Because, there's something we need to talk about. Now," Gordon said, dreading the moment Charlie actually agrees and thus forces him to mention the medication. He had the distinct feeling Charlie wouldn't like that too much...But it had to be done.  
  
"Will you leave me alone if I do?" Charlie asked after a few moments, looking at his covers with longing.  
  
"Yes," Gordon agreed.  
  
"Alright. I guess that's fair enough..."  
  
With that, Charlie got up and followed Gordon down the stairs and to the kitchen. Gordon could feel a knot form in his throat as he tried to figure out how to bring it up. It wasn't exactly something he could just SAY. Oh yes, Charlie. You have to go on medication now. Hope you don't mind.  
  
He could feel his hands start to shake slightly, so he shoved them into his pockets, watching the teenager sit in the kitchen chair and prop his head up with his hand.  
  
Gordon took a calming breath and sat down next to Charlie, earning a skeptical look from the boy. He could tell Charlie wasn't pleased at being woken up, and he definitely wouldn't be anymore pleasant after this conversation...  
  
"Charlie..." he started, trying to think of the best possible way to say it.  
  
Raising his eyebrows curiously, Charlie actually managed to tone down the hostility. It was far too early in the morning to be angry...  
  
"Yeah?" he asked when his 'legal guardian' didn't continue.  
  
Letting out a sigh and deciding just to go for it, Gordon looked Charlie straight in the eye. He saw the boy immediately break eye contact, but Gordon continued.  
  
"I was talking to Dr. Shylo yesterday..." he continued, allowing the words to hang in the air for a moment as he gathered his thoughts and prepared for an onslaught.  
  
Charlie blinked a few times and waited for the man to continue. "And? I already knew that."  
  
"Well...he told me that you haven't been improving significantly...He said that it would help, and that it would be a good idea," Gordon said, rambling slightly as he tried to form coherent thought.  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows with confusion, Charlie gave him a funny look. "What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
Taking a deep breath and looking at Charlie again. Gordon continued in an even voice. "Charlie, Dr. Shylo suggested we put you on some medication."  
  
"What?!" was Charlie's not-too-pleased reply.  
  
"It's only for awhile until we can see if it works. It's only one pill, and he said it should really help. It's worth a try, Charlie. It's the best we can do right now, so you might as well give it a try..." Gordon said firmly.  
  
"No! I'm not going on some stupid medication! I don't NEED IT, and you can't make me!" Charlie said, his anger flaring at the idea.  
  
Gordon let out a frustrated sigh. "Charlie, yes you do. And I think you know it too...Just give it a try and stop making a big deal out of everything! Let us help!" he said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't want your help, alright?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Charlie said angrily, narrowing his eyes and tightening his mouth firmly. "I'm sick of you acting like you're my freaking BOSS! You can't tell me what to do!" Charlie shouted as he stood up and backed up.  
  
"I'm your guardian, Charlie! I'm simply taking CARE of you! It's my job to be concerned, and as your guardian, I say you need to give this a try! You need help, Charlie! And it's time you simply accept it!" Bombay barked.  
  
"I don't need help, alright? I'm perfectly fine! I don't need counseling, I don't need medication, and I don't need you pretending that you care! I'm sick of all of this, and I wish you people would LEAVE ME ALONE!" Charlie yelled, feeling his throat tighten.  
  
Gordon let out a sharp sigh and stood up too. "PRETENEDING like I care?! Charlie, are you even listening to what you're saying? I'm not PRETENDING, Charlie! I do care! I want you to be happy, and if these will help, then you should just take them!"  
  
Charlie felt a pressure in his head as his a familiar burning sensation settled in his nose. His eyes were narrowed and he held his jaw as tightly locked as possible. "I don't want to take them, alright?! I don't need them! I'm not a psycho, and I don't need them! So you can just tell Dr. Shylo to take his freaking pills and SHOVE IT!" he spat, feeling hot tears form before he blinked them away. "Now leave me alone!"  
  
He turned and ran up to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. It was the only room with a lock...  
  
Collapsing onto the floor, he pulled his legs to his chest and rested them on his knees. Rocking slowly back and forth, he drowned out the voice of Gordon Bombay trying to get him to come back out.  
  
Charlie could feel himself shake slightly, and he could feel his chest tremor slightly with each breath. He couldn't believe they wanted him on pills...He didn't need their stupid crazy-people drugs...He wasn't crazy...  
  
About ten minutes later, he heard the reluctant sigh of his former coach as the man walked away from the door.  
  
Finally Charlie was alone again.  
  
He curled up tighter and rested his head on his arms, trying to keep from crying. He didn't want to cry...Crying was for wimps, yet every time he ended up giving in.  
  
With a sniff and a deep breath, he crawled over to the sink. Checking the drawer, he found the pocketknife where he had last left it...  
  
Tentatively, he pulled it out and plopped back down on the tile floor. Again removing his watch, he flipped open the blade and curled up, feeling the release it brought. It was like his security blanket...His constant that he could always fall back on...  
  
Every now and then, he would glance at the door in a state of semi- paranoia, though he figured Bombay wouldn't come in anyway. He was safely locked away...No one could get him...  
  
He began to feel a little better as he lightly dragged the blade over the already-scarred skin of his wrist. He felt his anger seep away with the blood, and slowly the cuts grew less intense and eventually halted.  
  
After staring at the news slits for a few seconds, he got on his knees and turned on the water faucet, washing the blade clean. Then he rinsed off his arm and pulled out a new bandaide, placing it over the new cuts.  
  
Washing his slightly flushed face, he let out a sigh. He had everything under control, and he didn't need any stupid pills... 


	57. Mistakes are Subjective

Hey...it left out all my little asterisks and stuff! Now it looks dumb! GAH! Stupid ff.net! Making me look like I don't know how to capitalize GAH! Now I need a new thingy to surround actions.../bites the evil site/ This is stupid. I hate it.  
  
GAAH! I have this project over the European Union and it has SO gotten me MAD! IT'S EVIL! I had to stay up all night finishing projects from Geography AND Geometry, and I still had a test that I didn't have time to study for! I swear, I couldn't find ANY of the info I needed for the EU! Now I have a DEBATE over it! I OFFICIALLY HATE THE EU! Who cares about the European FREAKING Union?!?!?! AAACK! I swear, if I EVER hear those two words again I will EXPLODE! EXPLODE, I TELL YOU! /stabs the EU packet/ THE EU PACKET SHALL BURN AND DIE IN A FIERY PIT OF DOOOOOM! Gar.../stalks away to rant in LiveJournal/  
  
Wow...Guess what, people! This story will be a year old in exactly a month! /everyone gasps/ My, how time flies...  
  
Katie- Hee hee. Yes, I guess I'll allow you to say it. I'm nice that way. Lol. Yes, I'd probably take them too, but we have to put into consideration that this is Charlie. Lol...far from submissive, and doesn't like much being called a psycho. /grins/ Yay! I hope we make it to 700...oh, that would be so exciting! Lol... Thanks bunches! Lots of love!  
  
Adriana- Lol...you have...umm...pillophobia! Lol...I dunno. At least someone understand his issues! Wow! /gasps/ I made you like Julie! Lol...I must be doing SOMETHING right. Ha ha. Charlie would likely have a major spaz- attack if Gordon put them in his food. Lol. Well...If you spelled the word wrong, you likely know to right click it to change it to the right thing. If it isn't a suggestion and you know it's spelled right (like a name or something) just add it to your dictionary. I'm not sure about grammar. I just learn to ignore them. When I purposely use fragments to get a certain "feel" to the story, it has the green squiggly line...so I just learn to ignore them if I know that it's right or that I wanted it that way. But I'm glad you took my advice!   
  
Sarah- Lol...now where would be the fun in making him stop?   
  
Nebula- Lol...he could do that... Charlie would probably just get madder, though. Lol...Yes, my little Charlie is not all that submissive and agreeable. It's the chemical imbalance talking, I tell you! Lol...Thanks bunches, and enjoy the update!  
  
Anonymous- Thanks! I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the review!   
  
French Chipmunk- Yes, yes you did. Hehehe...It's a good thing you're willing to wait. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope the rest is also to your liking!   
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol...take one step forward, and two steps back. Hehehe...not patient, you say? I'm sorry. Lol...but yes, you can just trust me. I have it completely planned out to the very last chapter, and I know what I'm doing. I won't leave him all messed up. Lol. That just wouldn't be very courteous. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Rachel- Ehehe. Yeah. Charlie plus Medication equals One Big Fight. Lol.../smiles/ I'm glad you find my angst-ridden Charlie suitable. It's good to know. Yeah...Gordon is kind of getting the short end of the stick, isn't he? The Josh-itus spreads quickly and clamps on like a leach. I've had it since last summer. It's definitely my favorite "disease." Lol...it makes me smile. Yeah, I heard that rumor too! Ah...Josh in scrubs...lol.../cocks head and has a goofy smile/ Dr. Josh. Hee hee. /dreamy sigh/ That would be awesome. I don't really watch ER that often, but if Josh was on it, I would TOTALLY watch it... Lol...Rah for angstness! Lol...two awesomely-cool words that rocks my socks like the Joshness that is Dawson's Creek.  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol...yes, Charlie does need a shrink. He's just in denial. And I must agree, that boy (or...well, man now! Lol..) is one gorgeous son-of- a-gun.../silly smile/.../fawns over pictures/.../snaps out of it/ I think you may be right! I think this might very well be the longest...lol...and still going strong, my friend. Still going strong. But the end is...umm...coming eventually. If you squint and cock your head a little, you can kind of see it...but it's kinda hard to tell. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 57-  
  
When he was sure he looked semi-presentable, Charlie unlocked the door and walked out into the silent halls of his new house. He looked around and didn't see Bombay anywhere.  
  
The boy slowly walked down the stairs, looking around for the older man.  
  
He ended up finding Bombay sitting in the kitchen, sipping his coffee and staring off into space.  
  
Charlie began to feel profoundly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. Gordon looked up at the boy and Charlie shifted his position.  
  
"I'll try your stupid pills..."  
  
Gordon's face lightened. "Thanks Charlie," he said, standing up and grabbing the small bottle of pills.  
  
Charlie eyed the tube with disgust. He followed Gordon over to the sink where the man poured him a glass of water. Then the teen began walking to the downstairs bathroom.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gordon asked.  
  
Charlie gave him an innocent look. "I was just going to take it in here so I could put it away when I'm done."  
  
The man nodded and returned to his coffee and picked up the newspaper.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh and walked the rest of the way into the bathroom.  
  
Pulling out a small pill, he gave it a once-over and tossed it down the sink drain. "Yeah right," he muttered before drinking the glass of water and closing the cap back onto the pills. "Like I'm really gonna take those stupid pills," he continued under his breath before putting the pills in his pocket and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Gordon looked up at him.  
  
"On second thought, I decided I would put them in my bathroom so it'll be easier to get to," he said, walking up the stairs. Gordon nodded in reply.  
  
Once he was at the top of the stairs and in the bathroom, Charlie opened the cabinet behind the mirror and put the pills next to a bottle of shaving cream and an old tube of toothpaste that had been long abandoned.  
  
"Good riddance," he mumbled as he closed the mirror back over the shelf and walked back into his room, stumbling over random discarded clothes. He fell back on to his bed and curled up, returning to sleep for another few hours before he would be awoken again.  
  
Later that day, Julie knocked on the front door. When Bombay answered the door, she began talking. "I have to talk to Charlie...Is he here?" she asked with hope.  
  
Gordon nodded and opened the door wider. "Yeah, I think he's still up in his room. He might be asleep, but there's just no telling."  
  
Julie nodded and walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. When receiving no answer, she walked in.  
  
Sure enough, he was still asleep. She took a moment to admire his sleeping form clad in plaid sleep pants and a wife-beater before waking him up, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks before shaking the thought from her head. Bad Julie.  
  
But one thing was for sure...she didn't think she had ever seen someone sleep as much as he did...  
  
A few seconds later, Gordon peeked in. "I'm going to go to the store real quick. You going to be okay here?"  
  
Julie nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine."  
  
Gordon nodded and closed the door again.  
  
When she heard the man's footsteps retreat down the stairs, she walked over to Charlie and shook him slightly.  
  
"Charlie...Charlie, wake up. It's Julie..." she said, nudging him.  
  
He rolled over away from her and curled up tighter.  
  
Julie placed her hands on her hips, and tried to think of a way to wake him up...  
  
It wasn't long before she resorted back to shaking him. "Charlie! Wake up!" she said, louder this time.  
  
He rolled back over towards her and looked up. "Huh?"  
  
She gave him a self-satisfied smile. "It's about time you woke up. Now we really need to talk..." she said, instantly sobering up.  
  
Charlie's face instantly melted into a frown and he bolted his mouth shut.  
  
Julie sighed. "I'm sorry if I offended you the other day...I really didn't mean too. I understand if you're still mad, but I thought I'd say it anyway."  
  
The teenage boy sat up crossed-legged and looked at his lap. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was mad, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm still a little upset I guess, but it doesn't matter. I'm pretty much mad at everyone, so don't take it too personally," he said, looking up at her.  
  
Julie sat down next to him on the bed and tried to lock eyes with him. "I can understand that, but I want you to know you can talk to me. I'm not just saying that so I can find out any dirty little secrets and then blab them to someone; I just wanted you to know if you need a friend, I'm still here," she said, lifting his downcast chin to make eye contact. He had nice eyes...No...bad Julie. Bad Julie!  
  
They both sat there, staring at each other in silence. Charlie couldn't pry his gaze away, as bad as he wanted to break eye contact...He hated eye contact...But her eyes seemed inviting...Warm...  
  
Before they knew it, they found themselves closing the gap between them. Charlie eyes fluttered closed as he felt her lips press against his. His hand trailed behind her neck as they deepened the kiss.  
  
They were painfully ripped back into reality when the alarm clock blared out, snapping them to attention.  
  
Both nearly pushed the other way as they rigidly sat up on opposite sides of the bed, actually realizing what had just happened.  
  
After a few long, agonizing moments of uncomfortable silence, they both began talking at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"I shouldn't have-"  
  
They both shut up at the sound of the other's voice, and returned to the unwelcoming silence.  
  
Charlie cleared his throat and became suddenly interested in the carpet of his floor. "Um...how about we pretend that didn't happen?" he croaked slightly, unsure of where it had come from. Where HAD that come from?! However, he couldn't ignore the spark. No! There was no spark...No spark...all in his head...  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Julie agreed instantly, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks.  
  
A few more seconds passed before Charlie spoke again. "Maybe you should-"  
  
"-Maybe I should go," she finished and earned a nod from Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea."  
  
"See you later?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," Julie heard Charlie say as she closed the door behind herself. She leaned up against the door and closed her eyes. That didn't just happen...It was all in her mind...Why would she kiss Charlie? It's CHARLIE, for crying out loud! It didn't happen, because that would be too weird. She couldn't POSSIBLY feel anything other than friendship for her dear buddy Charlie, right? Right.  
  
After semi-convincing herself of this, she began walking down the stairs, only to run into Bombay.  
  
"Hey Coach," she said with a passing glance, still a little spaced as she sorted out her thoughts.  
  
"You okay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Julie turned to him and blinked, pointing to herself. "Me?"  
  
Gordon quirked an eyebrow. "No, I was talking to the invisible person behind you...Yes you, Julie. You seem a little out of it. Did things go okay with Charlie?"  
  
"You could...say that," she said with a half-shrug.  
  
Gordon just blinked at her and watched her walk away. That was...a little weird.  
  
He continued up the stairs and walked into Charlie's room to see how things were going.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
When he walked into the room, he saw Charlie sitting on the bed with a blank, puzzled, and shocked expression all rolled into one. Now that's quite a trick...  
  
The boy didn't even acknowledge Bombay as he continued to stare forward.  
  
"Charlie?" Gordon said, louder this time.  
  
This time Charlie glanced in his direction. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice almost as confused and far-out as his expression.  
  
"You okay?" he asked for the second time that day.  
  
Charlie nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay."  
  
Gordon glanced shifted to the alarm clock, still bleeping obnoxiously at them.  
  
"You going to turn that off?" he asked the boy.  
  
Charlie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"The alarm clock. Are you going to turn it off, or leave it going for the rest of eternity?" the man asked again.  
  
It seemed as if Charlie noticed the blaring alarm clock for the first time since it interrupted him and Julie a few moments before.  
  
"Oh yeah...Right. The alarm clock..." he muttered as he turned it off.  
  
Gordon Bombay gave him a skeptical look. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
Charlie nodded. "Yeah..." he said, still looking rather spaced.  
  
Giving the boy a skeptical look, Gordon backed out of the room and closed the door behind himself.  
  
Charlie didn't move from his spot, even after the man disappeared. He was attempting to rewind his brain to figure what possessed him to do that...NOT a good move...Nope, not at all.  
  
He still couldn't believe he had ACTUALLY just KISSED JULIE! Julie, of all people! His FRIEND Julie.  
  
This was bad. This was very, very bad...  
  
This was JULIE! The only person he could talk to without the temptation of THROTTLING them on site...  
  
Now what was he going to do?  
  
Falling back on his bed, he crawled under the covers head first, leaving his feet resting where his pillow should be.  
  
He didn't know what had come over him. One minute she was apologizing and saying he could talk to her if he needed, the next...well...that unmentionable thing that didn't happen...happened.  
  
Until that moment, he had never even THOUGHT of the POSSIBILITY of dating another Duck. Well, except for that brief time in the seventh grade when he had a tiny crush on Connie, but that doesn't count. The factor that the majority of the team was guys and one of the two girls was already taken MIGHT have also had something to do with it, but that isn't the point.  
  
Charlie massaged his temples, enjoying the fact that he was guaranteed solitude at LEAST until lunch time...Plenty of time to think and angst away...  
  
He had been rightfully startled, but wished he could have known what was going on in her head...He couldn't help but assume it was a fleeting moment and probably meant nothing. Besides, she was one of those smart, nice people that others liked, but was strong-willed and independent. Charlie, however...His dad hated him, and his guardian as well as his shrink had dubbed him a certified psycho. Uneven much?  
  
"This bites...My brain hurts..." Charlie grumbled, pulling his legs loosely to his chest and grabbing the covers tautly over his head.  
  
Connie sat on her bed, watching the clock. Ten minutes until she was supposed to leave to meet up with Guy...She could leave early, or wait...Leave early, wait...  
  
The brunette girl looked up when Julie walked into her bedroom. This was a bit shocking, considering Connie wasn't staying in the dorms over the summer; Julie had come to her house.  
  
"Hey Jules, what are you-?" she started before she saw Julie's odd expression. "You okay?"  
  
"I have a dilemma," she said, sitting down next to her friend.  
  
"A dilemma? What kind of dilemma?" Connie asked, decided to go ahead and talk to Julie instead of leaving early.  
  
Julie blinked a few times. "A...umm...Never mind, it's not that important," the blonde girl said after a moment.  
  
Connie furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? It must have been SOMETHING...You did come to my HOUSE, after all..."  
  
The other girl simply shrugged again. "Maybe another time when inspiration strikes again. Besides, I bet you and Guy have some type of hot date," Julie said, impishly grinning. She just needed to distract herself. She wasn't even sure why she came in the first place. Instinct, perhaps.  
  
"Do not," Connie said stubbornly, wanting to hear her friend's 'dilemma.'  
  
"Oh really?" Julie asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Connie was silent for a moment before glancing at the clock. "Okay, so maybe I do, and I really need to go to it, but we can talk RIGHT after!"  
  
Julie shrugged and smiled. "Sounds good; I'll have more time to sort through it after all. This was just first instinct and closet to Charlie's."  
  
Her brunette friends blinked at her. "Closest to Charlie's?"  
  
"See you later, Cons!" Julie said, walking out of the room again before leaving the house and heading down the sidewalk.  
  
She was going to tell Connie, but then she figured she should work it out in her mind first. Randomly blurting out "I kissed Charlie" was not going to help Julie much, so she simply didn't.  
  
Julie wasn't sure why she had done it. She had just been sitting there, passing herself off as a credible friend when she got the sudden impulse to kiss him. No eternal angsting ahead of time; she was taken off guard.  
  
He probably thought she was weird. One second she's talking to him about how he can talk to her, the next she goes and shoves her tongue down his throat? Not very convincing...  
  
Julie shook her head. This was confusing...Charlie needed a solid friend. She needed to be constant for him; besides, he was still recovering from SEVERAL traumatic events. He probably wasn't thinking clearly, and she can't take advantage of that. No matter how amazing...  
  
No. Bad Julie.  
  
So that's EXACTLY why they had to pretend it NEVER happened... 


	58. Blindsighted

I'm still hunting for a replacement for my 'action star' asterisk thingies. The slashes look weird. Hmmm... ::thinks:: I suppose I'll try the double colon this time.  
  
Sarah- Yes...Charlie's making a little bit of progress. I'm glad you liked the chapter.   
  
MDSWitter26- Hehehe...Yep. I delivered 'the kiss' finally. I'm glad it made your day. Lol! I'm glad I made them seem like a plausible couple. That's good to know. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!   
  
Rachel- Aww...I know how it is to lose a review. It happens to me too...Only I rant about it for a long time before cooling off. It really bites. Hehehe...yeah. They kissed. It's exciting. You'll just have to see what happens with Charlie and his anti-pill stance Lol...Yes...He was pretty darn gorgeous in the first season...heck, he's gorgeous in EVERYTHING! I wasn't old enough to watch Dawson's Creek came out; I was only, like, eight or so...My parents didn't think I could handle it. I would've been like "Huh?"...lol...I'm glad you like the Charlie angst. It would be pretty sad for you if you didn't. Whoo! I'm glad you liked the alarm clock and them talking at the same time. Heck, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Adriana- Yay! I'm glad you found it hilarious. My attempt at humor isn't lost on you guys...That's good to know. Hee hee. Yay! You liked my comment about Charlie's little crush on Connie! Lol...Yeah...I don't much like alarm clocks either...Hehehe...I hope you slept well.  
  
Emily- Hehehe... ::quirky smile:: Lol...The funny thing is, I've been pondering their relationship for quite some time...My friend Liz and I helped Allie start the Charlie/Julie fic rush. Lol...But Allie helped me to go ahead and go through with it. ::giggles:: I just love Charlie and Julie together...I really do. Lol. Well, I'm glad you decided to go ahead and review. It makes me feel special and loved. ::grins really big-like:: ...I'm glad you like the Charlie angst! We need more of it, I say!  
  
Shanks- Yes, yes, I know..."One Way Ticket" has been greatly neglected, but I'm suffering writer's block for that story. Everything I write, I end up hating. So I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing and figure out where I'm going with it. When I posted it, I didn't think it would get such a positive response, so I didn't really think it through. So now I'm figuring out what I want to do. The ideas I had were stupid, lame, and shameful, so I'm changing it a bit. Lol...but I'll try to speed up the process.  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol... ::gasps:: No...Charlie? HAPPY?! No...couldn't be true...You must be mistaken. Heh..."leave things how you found them"? Whoever said that hasn't met me. Lol...I'm just kidding. things will get better. I just need to sufficiently screw up their lives and have my fun first. I'll be so lost when it's over...My life seems to subconsciously revolve around it. Well, thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter too!   
  
French Chipmunk- Hehe...nope. Still working on the hint. I am very pleased to hear that that chapter was to your liking. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol...Poor Charlie will be confuzzled. It's "good Charlie, bad Charlie"! Lol... Hehehe....yeah. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Preciousbabyblue- I'm glad you like the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter too, and thanks bunches for reviewing!  
  
Katie- Lol...yeah...They're slow. I'm glad you liked Bombay's invisible person comment. Lol...That would be pretty awesome, I must say. Flattering, definitely. I tell you, it's taking a lot to not let my ego swell. I really do love you guys, and I'm thankful you've stuck with me. It's almost been a whole year! Scary, huh?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 58-  
  
Charlie lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was bored...He was too awake to sleep, but too lazy to get up.  
  
Letting out a sigh, he rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a solid thud.  
  
After waiting a few moments, he sat up and crossed his legs. What was he going to do, anyway? He was bored, and he couldn't think of anything to rant about...  
  
Sighing again, he grabbed the remote control and began flipping through channels with a sour expression.  
  
He was trying NOT to think about Julie and still find something to do at the same time. He needed to find something, because they were pretending nothing ever happened...It was all in their minds...No spark...nope. None at all.  
  
Luckily they were both good liars.  
  
With a frustrated growl, he flipped the TV off and hurled the remote at the wall. Standing up, he changed into a long-sleeved gray shirt, slipping it over his head as he walked out of his bedroom.  
  
As he passed Bombay, he lazily informed the man that he was going on a walk and would "be back later."  
  
Once outside, Charlie kicked the grass with the toe of his shoe as he walked through the neighborhood. He had some leftover money, so he could get some lunch later on if he got hungry.  
  
Awhile later, he arrived at the diner his mom used to work at. He paused and looked in the window, frozen in his place.  
  
The boy saw his mother's old co-worker Cynthia wiping down the counter briefly while serving lunches around the counter. Summer afternoons had always been their busiest time.  
  
This brought back a flood of memories; he remembered how, when he was younger, he would hang out in the diner with his mom. Cynthia would fix him a sandwich while he sat at the counter, working on his homework.  
  
He felt his eyes moisten slightly as he stood, feet planted to the ground. He longed to see his mother again, but he knew when he stepped through that diner door, she still wouldn't be there.  
  
Once he managed to shake the lead out of his feet, Charlie walked into the diner, listening to the bell ring as it acknowledged his presence. A mild gust of air encircled him as he stepped inside to the familiar surroundings.  
  
Cynthia looked up at him with surprise.  
  
"Hey sweetie. I haven't seen you in awhile. Come here and sit down," she said with a warm smile, beckoning him over as she motioned to an empty stool by the counter.  
  
Charlie nodded obediently and sat down on the stool as she removed her apron and wiped her hands on her dress.  
  
"I just got on my break. How have you been?" she asked, sitting next to him as someone took over her place. Charlie could tell what she was talking about when he saw a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I guess," he replied almost automatically.  
  
She patted his shoulder briefly. "I thought you were staying with your father in Montana," she said, not trying to hide the bitterness towards George Conway. She had known Casey since the girl first showed up on the doorstep looking for work. She had been new as well at the time, so the two young women had worked through the years and become close friends. It had been a sharp pain when Casey had died.  
  
"That...didn't work out so well," Charlie said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "I'm just staying with my old hockey coach."  
  
Cynthia nodded, deciding not to question him anymore. She could tell he didn't really want to talk about that subject.  
  
"So...How was school? Are you glad it's over?" she asked, trying to change the subject to something more lighthearted.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I passed the ninth grade, so that's a relief."  
  
"That helps sometimes. So how are you holding up?" she asked softly as the two tuned out the rest of the diner.  
  
The boy shrugged slightly again. "I've been better, I guess. Life bites, but oh well. You?" he asked.  
  
"Same, I guess. I just miss her...But I'm sure you know the feeling," Cynthia replied.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
At that, Cynthia was called back to work.  
  
"Sorry to leave you like this, but I really need to get back to work. It was nice seeing you again, Charlie," Cynthia said, putting her apron back on and returning to the other side of the counter.  
  
Charlie nodded and got up, walking to a booth instead of out the door.  
  
He paused again and observed a few distinct markings in the wood. This had always been the booth he had sat in. His mom had nearly killed him when she saw that he had done damage to the booth, but he was easily forgiven.  
  
He sat down on the worn fabric and continued staring at the words, permanently carved into the surface.  
  
He saw his name carved in the handwriting of a ten-year old next to another set of words.  
  
'Ducks forever, 1992'  
  
He stiffened slightly and furrowed his eyebrows, turning away and curling up in the booth, deliberating facing away. Stupid booth...  
  
He crossed his arms on the tabletop and rested his chin on top. His gaze shifted around periodically, watching people order food and mill in and out of the small diner. A mild hustle and bustle surrounding him made it easy to just tune out the world and try not to think of anything.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was younger again, and his mother was there with him. She was fixing lunches and serving drinks at the counter while he sat and watched. She was always considerate of her customers, but she never left Charlie out...  
  
She would hand him a drink as he did homework during the school year or amused himself otherwise in the summer. She even let him help sometimes.  
  
Charlie slowly opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He curled up a little more and leaned against the wall, trying to go back in time, even if only for a few moments. While he was in that diner, his mother wasn't dead. His father didn't exist. He didn't hate Bombay. He wasn't angry with his friends. He didn't have a shrink. He wasn't expected to take "crazy-people drugs." He was just Charlie. Casey's son.  
  
He let out another sigh and clamped his eyes shut. He concentrated on breathing and the clamor around him. The teenager concentrated so hard on tuning out the world that he didn't bother to look up when the bell rang.  
  
Fulton was walking by a diner on his way to meet some of the Ducks for a late lunch. He glanced inside and could've sworn he saw...Charlie?  
  
He looked again and saw Charlie huddled in a booth in the corner.  
  
When Fulton looked up at the sign, he discovered that it was "Mickey's Diner," the place Charlie's mom used to work.  
  
Fulton walked through the door, hearing the bell cling above his head. He wanted to make sure it was actually Charlie.  
  
Upon closer inspection, he found out that it was. In fact, he couldn't help but notice what booth it was. It was pretty ironic, but Fulton decided not to approach his friend. He valued having all limbs intact and functioning properly.  
  
After observing Charlie closed off in the corner alone, Fulton decided he should move on. He really wished that Charlie would just tell them what was wrong so they could work it out. But things just don't seem to work out that way...  
  
Eventually, Fulton left the diner and continued on his way, occasionally sending backwards glances behind him.  
  
Only a few minutes later Fulton arrived at a pizza place; he could see the lively forms of some of the Ducks through the window.  
  
When he walked through the door, he heard Portman call him over.  
  
"Hey, man," Fulton said, sitting down next to the other Bash Brother.  
  
When the teenager looked around, he discovered almost all the Ducks were there; the only ones missing were Connie, Guy, Julie, and Charlie. He had seen Charlie a few moments before, and Connie and Guy were on a date, but he didn't know about Julie.  
  
Averman, Goldberg, Russ, and Dwayne were eating pizza and discussing something unknown to Fulton while Ken read a book next to them. Luis was chasing girls around the place, smooth talking and trying to get a date.  
  
Some things never change.  
  
Fulton himself was sitting next to Portman while the latter chowed on pizza and was saying something.  
  
Then Fulton saw Adam Banks sitting at the table silently. On any normal summer, the blonde boy would be sitting with Charlie; but as they were coming to discover, this was no normal summer.  
  
"Yo, Fult? Anyone in there?" Portman asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. When he didn't get a response, Portman turned his gaze to Adam. "What's up with Cake-Eater?"  
  
Fulton turned to Portman. "He seems pretty bummed; I think he might still be upset about Charlie," Fulton said, offering his opinion.  
  
"What's up with Conway, anyway?" Portman asked, taking a large bite of pizza.  
  
"Still not sure..." Fulton said with a shrug. He knew about Charlie's father, but that didn't mean he was going to tell; he didn't feel he had the right. "Hey, I'm gonna go see what's up with Banks."  
  
Portman nodded as Fulton got up and walked over to Adam. "Hey, man. You okay?"  
  
"Sure," Adam said with a shrug.  
  
"Why aren't you talking with everyone else?" Fulton asked with curiosity.  
  
"Not in the mood. I guess I'm just thinking," the fair-haired boy said to Fulton.  
  
"About?" Fulton prompted.  
  
There were a few moments of silence between the two teenage boys.  
  
"WHY does he have to be difficult?!" Adam said suddenly, making Fulton jump in his seat. "WHY won't he just tell us what's wrong? It isn't OUR fault, so WHY does he have to hate US?!" the boy ranted with exasperation.  
  
Fulton blinked at him a few times as the table quieted significantly. "Uh, I don't really know..." he said, still surprised at the outburst.  
  
"He says we don't care when HE'S the one who has been pushing US away!"  
  
"Hey, you don't have to justify yourself to us, Banks," Portman said as he took a drink.  
  
Adam got quiet for a minute before standing up and leaving.  
  
The entire group grew quiet and watched as Adam disappeared through the door, masks of confusion etched on all of their faces.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh and stood up from the booth, looking at it as he backed towards the door slowly.  
  
"You leaving?" Cynthia asked, tucking a damp, frizzy curl behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah..." he said, turning his attention to the almost middle-aged woman.  
  
She nodded at him and continued wiping down the counter. "Well, it was good seeing you again, sweetheart. You can drop by anytime."  
  
Nodding and trying to smile, Charlie turned and walked out the door.  
  
Charlie began walking down the sidewalk again and tried to decide what he was going to do. He felt his mood damper when the reality returned to him; his mother was still gone, and she wasn't coming back.  
  
With a sigh, Charlie walked to "The Pond." He couldn't help but feel particularly drawn to it. Winter had passed, and the ice had melted away.  
  
The teenage boy sat on the grass and looked at the water, feeling a calm come over him. He tried to not think of anything; he just wanted to sit.  
  
However, it was difficult to not think about the Ducks. Memories of the pond continued to bombard his line of thoughts against his will. Memories of small children romping on the ice, trying desperately to whack a puck into a goal and failing miserably.  
  
His gaze was drawn to a small group of ducks splashing at the edge of the pond, their feathers twitching occasionally. He heard a quack every now and then as he watched them with subdued interest.  
  
With a scowl forming, he kicked a rock into the water, scattering the ducks into the pond's center. He didn't want to think about the Ducks, and those birds weren't helping! THEY had betrayed HIM first!  
  
He backed into a tree and pulled his knees to his chest. As he saw the ducks in the pond band back together, it only fueled his anger.  
  
Resting his chin on his knees, Charlie kept the deep-set frown on his face...They were the ones who had abandoned him when he needed them...  
  
Letting out a shaky breath, he pulled his legs tighter and focused his thoughts on nothing; just staring forward. He didn't need them now...He would just show them that he didn't need them at all...  
  
Roughly ten minutes later, Charlie heard footsteps in the grass behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he heard a voice behind him ask. It sounded like...  
  
Adam?  
  
Charlie lifted his head to look and see. The boy scowled again. "I think the better question would be what are YOU doing here..."  
  
"And why is that? It's just as much my pond as it is yours. With the way you've been acting lately, it could even be said it's more mine than yours!" Adam said, growing angry himself.  
  
"What?! It is not! You don't even LIVE around here Banks!" Charlie snapped with hostility.  
  
"Neither do you!"  
  
Charlie opened his mouth to say something before it clicked.  
  
He didn't.  
  
He hadn't in months.  
  
Charlie felt his jaw tighten and tried to stop his train of thought right there. He couldn't lose it now. Not now...  
  
Letting out a choppy breath, he looked up at the other boy with malice in his eyes. "Screw you, Banks."  
  
With that, Charlie stood up sharply and started walking off.  
  
When Adam realized that had to do with the whole 'mom died' thing, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Charlie," he started, though he was still mad. "That came out wrong."  
  
At hearing Adam continue, Charlie pivoted, his eyes still angry. "Then how was it SUPPOSED to come out? Huh?!" he demanded fiercely. When Adam didn't respond, Charlie sighed angrily. "Just forget it. It's not worth the breath..." he said, forbidding himself to be vulnerable.  
  
"Look, Charlie, I'm sick of fighting with you all the time! What could POSSIBLY be so bad that you HATE us so much?! How can you POSSIBLY be so angry and malicious because we couldn't keep solid contact? Why does it matter so much? How is it our fault?!" Adam demanded, stopping Charlie in his tracks.  
  
The brown-haired boy turned in place to face Adam. "I don't blame you for what happened there; you had no direct effect on it. But I DO blame you for abandoning me. Would it have KILLED you to call? Would it? I was alone, Banks, and everyday was torture! Each time I thought it couldn't get worse, it did! I thought I couldn't hate my dad anymore, but he proved me wrong! Alright?!" Charlie yelled spitefully, feeling his throat tighten.  
  
"Just tell me what happened, then!" Adam said with exasperation.  
  
"Do you REALLY want to know?" Charlie asked, his voice still raised in sheer anger.  
  
"Yes!" Adam replied impatiently.  
  
"Fine. My dad's in prison for beating me, alright?! That's what happened! Are you SATISFIED now?! Is that what you WANTED to hear?! Is your life COMPLETE now?!" Charlie screamed at him.  
  
Adam's face melted into confusion as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Just...don't talk to me, Adam," Charlie said in a deadpan voice. When the blonde tried to speak again, Charlie interrupted. "Don't."  
  
Charlie turned sharply around and walked away, leaving a very confused Adam behind.  
  
Once arriving home, Charlie flung open the door and stormed up the stairs without shutting the front door behind himself.  
  
The whole way home his head had been pounding with anger and no way to get rid of it. He had been hoping to not have to tell them.  
  
Hearing Gordon's calls from the floor below regarding his entrance, Charlie walked into the bathroom. As always, he closed and locked the door before rummaging in the bathroom drawer for the pocketknife. It always calmed him down.  
  
He grabbed it and unhooked the watch, pulling up his sleeve before turning the blade on his scarred wrist.  
  
Growing so used to using it, Charlie hadn't noticed how he had begun turning to it more and more often. Not all the time; just when it was needed.  
  
The boy slipped to the floor again and concentrated on not thinking about his father or Adam...or the fact that he could expect Adam would tell the Ducks ABOUT his father.  
  
"He could tell the whole freaking world for all I care..." Charlie muttered angrily, adding new cuts to the old.  
  
When finished, he carried out routine by washing off the blade and rinsing his wrist before replacing his bandage and reclasping his watch.  
  
Looking at the now-closed pocketknife in his hand, he ran a thumb over the smooth handle.  
  
Charlie put it gently in the drawer before opening the door, bumping into Bombay.  
  
The boy jumped back startled, eyes wide guiltily.  
  
Bombay jumped too, looking at Charlie.  
  
"Hey Charlie," he said to the boy, only earning a nod in return.  
  
Gordon Bombay noticed Charlie looked tense and uncomfortable as he tried to get past the older man. He only hoped the medication would kick in soon. He still looked terrible.  
  
Charlie bumped shoulders with Gordon, entering his room and shutting the door tightly behind himself.  
  
The teenage boy collapsed on his bed and curled up in a ball, pulling the pillow under his head.  
  
He felt so helpless...As if his life was leaving him behind...  
  
With a few shaky breaths, Charlie clamped his eyes shut again. He couldn't face Adam anymore...Not after that...  
  
He was mad at himself for telling Adam, and mad at Adam for bringing it up. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? Why did he have to make it fresh on Charlie's mind?  
  
And just as he was pushing it to the back of his mind, too...  
  
Charlie turned his CD player on as loud as he could and closed his eyes, wanting to just disappear... 


	59. Hide Behind Walls

::fidgits:: Gosh, I don't know what to do with myself...I'm sooo bored, and I can't think of anything to do! Nothing to read, nothing to write, and I'm just...blah. Any and all inspiration just leaked from my system, and I don't know why. I feel all restless and...bored and stuff. I'm NEVER bored...hmm...weird. And I can't find any of my music that I particularly want to listen too...It's very depressing... ::pouts:: I'm defective...  
  
Brnnttebabe12- No prob about updating "Through the Eyes of a Child"...I had been MEANING too...lol...I just never did. And don't worry; you weren't annoying. I'm glad you like it anyway.  
  
Sarah- I'm glad you liked the chapter! :P Makes me happy. I aim to please.   
  
French Chipmunk- I'm glad you like reviewing. Yes. Heh. Maybe by the end I'll have a hint ready. Just kidding. Lol...  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol...he's a trixy little Ducky, ain't he? Lol. Just when you think he's gonna cooperate, BAM! Back where he started. Lol...it makes me happy when you give your feedback. It's nice to know what y'all are thinking. Ha ha. Yes. Charlie will feel sufficiant amounts of...umm...messed-up-ness...lol...  
  
Rachel- I'm glad you liked Charlie and Adam's pseudo-converstaion-argument- heated-discussion-on-crack thing! Lol... ::grins:: Angst! Lol...I'm glad you liked it. Makes me feel loved. But in all seriousness, I'm relieved that you think I'm conveying both of their frustration well. It always means a lot, and you never cease to flatter me. So thanks so much. Much love!  
  
Katie- Lol...yes. The lying is contagious. It's like, BAM! Take that, kiddies! Lol...Aww...I'm glad you liked the diner scene. ::wipes away a tear of joy:: You're so sweet. Anyway...I think everyong hopes he can get "better" soon. I'm just being evil and drawing it out.   
  
Sadler0718- I'm so glad to hear from you! I'm also happy to know that you're enjoying the story.  
  
Nebula- Ah, good to see hear from you again. Welcome back. Hehe...Poor Gordon is just delusional. He doesn't know any better than to ACTUALLY BELIEVE that Charlie's taking the pills. Ha. So gullible. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and that I still manage to surprise you sometimes. It really means a lot to me that you think I set it up well; I'm always paranoid, so it meant a lot. It's nice, as you probably know, to hear specifics so you know what to work on and what works. Thanks bunches for reviewing, Neb!   
  
Sophie-Wophie-Went-Away,-Sophie-Wophie's-Finally-Back!- Ha...That totally did NOT even rhyme! Whoo! Lol...Skill, I say. Skill. Nah, you're not annoying, Soph! I forgive you. ::twitch:: I'm sure you have your reasons...::skeptical look::...Lol. Just kidding. I THINK I got your email...::trails off:: but I can't quite remember...It was so LONG ago...Heh. Okay. I'll stop. And just for the record, I'm not sure what exactly what Fido is either. Lol...I'm glad you liked the chapter! It means a lot to me that you liked it. Aww...Don't feel depressed. I have finals too. ::pouts:: Heh. You caught my pun on Julie's 'cat fight.' I can always count on you, Soph. I can always count on you. ::giggles:: You found me out. You know me well. I'm defnitely trying to help save the fandom from the Sues. I don't knowwhy they're all coming, but there's been a steady stream for quite some time now. It's very disturbing.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Mighty Ducks, Nickelback, or Nickelback's song "Never Again." And while we're mentioning things I don't own, I'd also like to point out that I haven't gotten my Learner's Permit for driving yet...my parents haven't taken me to driver's ed, and apparently things like that help. But I think they're going to teach me from home! Chelsea will be on American streets soon. Beware.  
  
-Chapter 59-  
  
Adam hadn't moved from his spot.  
  
Had he really just heard that correctly?  
  
The tall, blonde-haired boy continued staring forward before turning in the direction Charlie had gone.  
  
He blinked again and turned back to the water; then he turned back again, looking puzzled.  
  
Was Charlie serious?  
  
Adam hadn't been sure how to take it when it had been practically hurled at his face minutes before. It's not every day somebody yells at you that their dad's favorite past time was beating them to a bloody pulp before they were thrown in jail.  
  
He started walking back to where the other Ducks were. Did anyone else know? Should he tell?  
  
When he got back to the pizza place, they had already left.  
  
He shook his head and began sorting through his thoughts as he walked home.  
  
The Ducks were playing street hockey in the basketball court the next day.  
  
Though Adam was playing, his mind wasn't on the game. He was so distracted that Connie had skated up and stolen the puck right out from under his nose.  
  
After Connie had passed it to Guy, who then shot it in the goal past Julie who was also spacing, Portman pulled off his helmet and skated over.  
  
"What's up with you two? Could you be any less in the game?" he asked, earning nods from a few other teammates.  
  
"Nothing. I was just spacing there for a sec," Julie said. "Sorry."  
  
Adam shrugged. "Thinking again," he said, still debating over whether to say anything.  
  
"You know thinkin's bad for ya, Banks," Russ said, flipping the visor on top of his helmet.  
  
"Well, that's a game. We win," Connie said jokingly, high-fiving Guy and Averman.  
  
"Man..." Portman complained.  
  
"Looks like you guys are buying lunch," Guy said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Portman said under his breath, mock-glaring at them as they began to file out of the basketball court.  
  
Pulling off his helmet, Adam followed the others in a daze. Had Charlie's father been the cause of the change? Had it gone on long? Why hadn't he said anything sooner?  
  
Would he ever come back?  
  
A few days later, Charlie was sitting on his bed, staring off into space angrily when he heard a faint knock over his blasting music.  
  
He turned it down slightly. "Yeah?"  
  
The voice of Gordon Bombay called out. "Adam's downstairs; he wants to talk to you."  
  
Charlie groaned. "Just tell him the body-snatching aliens abducted me in order to perform tests on the human race. They claim no harm will be done as long as you make like a magician and disappear."  
  
"Charlie, why is there a lock on the door?"  
  
The teen shrugged, though Gordon couldn't see through the door anyway. "I thought it was a lovely decorative piece. You should see it from this side. Really gives a nice touch to the room."  
  
"Where did you GET a lock for the door?" the muffled voice asked.  
  
"Don't really remember, actually. Oh well. And if Banks doesn't believe the alien thing, you could just tell him I roller bladed to Canada on the path of self-discovery, or tell him I fell asleep...or maybe I jumped off a bridge...Yeah, that could work..."  
  
"Charlie, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. And why don't you just tell him you don't want to talk?" Gordon asked, weary of the last part as he leaned against the locked door.  
  
"Now where's the imagination and creativity in that? Must you ruin my fun?" Charlie asked, still not moving from his bed.  
  
"Fun? I'm not even going to ask...I'll just tell Adam you can't talk right now," Gordon compromised.  
  
"Or you could always tell him that he can just go screw himself, because I am in no mood to deal with him..." Charlie said spitefully, still miffed from their last conversation. Stupid Cake-Eater barging in on his life where he wasn't wanted..."That could work."  
  
"Or I could always not, and instead tell him you can't talk right now," Gordon said, casting a wary glance at Charlie's door.  
  
Charlie shrugged as he began flipping through his CDs. Nickelback...They were angsty enough...  
  
"Whatever floats your boat," he said, changing the CD.  
  
He assumed Gordon had gone when the questioning ended. He was relieved.  
  
Falling back on the bed, he listened to Nickelback in all their angry glory...  
  
This stuff he could relate to.  
  
The drumbeat and guitars blaring, Charlie listened. The vocals came in and he felt his anger boiling as the song moved along.  
  
'He's drunk again, it's time to fight She must have done something wrong tonight The living room becomes a boxing ring It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands She's just a woman...never again  
  
I hear her scream from down the hall Amazing she can even talk at all She cries to me..."go back to bed" I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands She's just a woman...never again  
  
Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell It stats to sting as it starts to swell She looks at you...She wants the truth It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands Lookin' just as sweet as he can...never aga-'  
  
When Charlie felt he couldn't take it anymore, he flipped it off. He opted for changing CDs, his hands shaking slightly. He didn't quite remember that song being there before.  
  
He had heard quite enough Nickelback for the moment...Irony made his head hurt.  
  
Gordon walked to Adam and gave him a sympathetic look as he tried to ignore the blaring, pulsing music from the floor above.  
  
Adam nodded before the older man even got to say anything. "It's okay. I just thought it was worth a try."  
  
Gordon nodded. "I don't blame you...but I thought you two were still fighting," he said.  
  
The blonde teen shrugged. "We are. He just said something a few days ago and then flat out left. It's been bugging me."  
  
"What'd he say?" Gordon waved Adam into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, glancing at the clock. 10 a.m. It was a miracle Charlie had been awake in the first place.  
  
Sitting down at the table, Adam sighed. "He told me about his dad...or, maybe he SCREAMED at me about his dad would be more accurate."  
  
Gordon nearly dropped his coffee mug. "He did?"  
  
The teen nodded solemnly. "Yeah...He kind of had the whole 'animal backed into a corner' mentality going there. I have no clue how I got it out of him. I still find it hard to believe...Was it really-? Did he really..." Adam trailed off in thought. "Was he serious?"  
  
Gordon nodded his head and put cream and sugar in his coffee. "Yep. He was serious, unfortunately."  
  
"Why didn't he tell us sooner? Why didn't YOU tell us sooner?" the fifteen- year-old demanded.  
  
"I couldn't tell...It wasn't my place to say. As for him...? I don't really know. Then again, there's a lot of things he's done that I don't understand. I'm hoping he continues to cooperate, though."  
  
Adam nodded solemnly. "So...that really is the reason he came back...Does anybody else know at all?"  
  
"Fulton and Julie overheard a doctor and me talking at the hospital, so they do. I don't think anyone else does," Gordon answered.  
  
"Craziness..." Adam said. "Should we tell? I've been kind of torn. I don't know if I should."  
  
"I know how you feel...It's the same thing with me. It would probably be best not to...but it's your call." Bombay frowned.  
  
Adam nodded and looked up the stairs. Things just seemed to get worse every day.  
  
About an hour later, Charlie heard another knock on his door. He rolled his eyes and turned over on his side, choosing to ignore it. He knew who it was, he knew what the disturbance was for, and he didn't really feel like acknowledging it.  
  
"Charlie! I know you're in there, and I know you hear me!" Gordon's muffled voice called through the door.  
  
The boy groaned. "Do I HAVE to go?" he whined, covering his head with his pillow. That lock on the door had worked wonders...  
  
"You have to come out eventually, Charlie!"  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows at nothing in particular. "Is that so? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it me who has control over the lock? Is it not me who has a window leading to the outside world? I don't HAVE to do anything."  
  
"Charlie..." The voice was laced with frustration now.  
  
Turning up his radio to unhealthy levels, he yelled over it. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry! What was that? I can't hear you!"  
  
He fell back on his bed with a content smile, happy for the solitude. Now, as long as Bombay didn't suddenly perfect the art of lock picking, he wouldn't have to go to anymore stupid therapy sessions...  
  
Vague traces of an upset Bombay trailed in, barely audible over the music. Charlie preferred it that way. It was no coincidence.  
  
He crawled back under the covers even though it was practically the middle of the day.  
  
Suddenly, a click was heard as Charlie glanced the door. Wait, why was Bombay in his room?  
  
"Hey!" he snapped, face hardening at the former hockey coach in his doorway. "What the heck are you doing in my room?!"  
  
"This look familiar?" Gordon asked, dangling a key with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Dang."  
  
"Yeah, I found it in the bathroom. Not a good place to leave a key if you're planning on keeping people out," Gordon said. "Now come on. We're still going to that appointment."  
  
Charlie growled under his breath and hid under the pillow. "But I don't want to go..."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but it isn't really your choice. Now come on. Come on, it is NOT that bad. Now get up and come downstairs," Gordon said with a sigh.  
  
The teenage boy snorted indignantly and shook his head into the pillow. "No."  
  
"Charlie, we are not getting into this again."  
  
"No. I'm not going. Isn't it against some constitutional right to force someone to do something they don't want to?"  
  
"No, because otherwise I wouldn't be paying taxes. It's part of life. Now get up."  
  
"Well, it SHOULD be against my constitutional rights...Invasion of privacy, I tell you!" Charlie said, covering his head with his arms.  
  
Gordon let out a sigh of aggravation. "Charlie..."  
  
Charlie mouth twitched, and he looked up from his pillow with a harsh glare. "Fine. I'm coming...I'm coming...Gosh, take a chill pill..."  
  
Gordon turned around and walked away, gripping his hair. "He tells ME to 'take a chill pill'..." he muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs. "What is the world coming to?"  
  
Charlie stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He pulled out the bottle of pills, picked one out, and dropped it down the drain. You could never be too careful...You never knew when Bombay might start counting or something...  
  
After closing it back up and putting it away, he sighed. Therapy was stupid. But he would humor them...this time. 


	60. Act of Rebellion

Well kiddies, "Shattered Glass" just got its first flame. Everyone wave and say hi to 'strangerdanger'!  
  
Allie emailed me and told me she was going out of town for vacation so I needed to update...so I updated! Hee hee. THIS IS THE BIG 6-0! YAY! ::does happy dance::  
  
HockeyLuvva- Nice to hear from you again. I can understand being banned from the internet. Not fun at all. And my new notebook is almost full again! I have almost three full notebooks full of my stories, and most of it is this one! Sure, I have some others scattered throughout it too, but this one is freaking long! Lol...::sighs:: I'll miss it when it ends...::grins and giggles:: Yay! I've always wanted a pony! ::gobbles down chocolate and squees at the pony:: I got chocolate and a pony! Yay!  
  
Katie- Lol...heh...yeah. "Once" is subjective. Ha ha. Yes. I'm not evil! Lol. Thanks for the review, Katie! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Heh Yeah...it's understandble that you're frustrated. Lol...thanks for the review, as always, and enjoy the chapter!   
  
Rachel- ::giggles:: Yeah. He's just having his own little issues, huh? Evilness doesn't like to go away. Lol...Hee hee! I'm glad you liked my Canada-self discovery line. Lol...Yes. Nickelback=very angsty. Yep...::sighs:: The big 6-0 is this chapter. We've come a long way...  
  
Allie- YAY! Long review! Long review! Yay! ::does happy dance:: Ooh...Well, you rock MY multi-colored toesocks TOO! ::sniffles and gets all emotional:: My baby is gorwing up...::sniffles again:: It's almost a year old...Lol. Ack! Writer's block. Evil. Heh. Yeah, watching the movies and Ronnie and Julie does help. Perhaps some C/J goodness will all of a sudden hit me ina spur of inspiration...That would be nice...but I definitely feel better than I did before. Lol. Not a good feeling. I want my permit! ::cries:: Everybody but me has one, and I've been 15 since March! ::sobs:: My parents are gonna teach me, though. Fun. I'll be driving soon...hee hee...::evil smile:: That's good that you haven't killed anyone yet. Lol. Aw! What evil 3rd graders! Bad children. It must have been a typo, this giving Adam a brain thing. I'm sorry for the confusion. Lol... Yay! I'm funny! Lol...::does happy dance:: Exciting. Hmm...I always thought it was "float your boat." IT'S ALL BEEN A LIE! My whole life! ::breaks down sobbing:: For fifteen years, I've been living a lie, Allie! A LIE! ::sobs::...::twitches:: I'm okay now. Lol. Yay! You like my sarcastic Charlie! Lol...I'm quite the sarcastic little child myself, too. Lol. Sarcasm is fun. It's just sad when no one understands you...Lol...Nah, it's not Bangst. Lol. Chelsea doesn't write Bangst. It's just Charlie angst DISGUISED as Bangst. ::nods:: It's the truth. I would never betray my hatred for him like that! Lol. I do agree that it's fun to be sarcastic. Ha. I already said that. Lol...I think...hmm...I whine too. Heh. YAY! SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! ::does happy dance:: YIPPEE! Hyperness is fun. Ha ha. I hope you had fun on vacation!   
  
Preciousbabyblue- I'm so glad to hear it's one of your favorites! ::feels honored:: I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Adriana- ::blinks::...::eyes water::...::lip quivers::...I'm...sorry? Gah. I guess I'm sorry about the Portman using a big word thing...ehh...heh. I guess I like big words. I'll try not to make him sound too educated. I'm sorry that you're mad at the world. ::pats Adriana's head:: It'll be okay. I hate finals too. Have fun! Vent and be merry! Sorry I wasn't any help. Too bad you weren't mad like this a few days ago when this chick made two stories that were completely net-speak. Me and 13 other people from the fandom flamed her pants off and got her stories removed and account disactivated. It was interesting. Perfect thing for venting. It was bad, though. The worst thing I've ever seen. Made me want to gouge my eyes out and roll on the floor in agony. Would have been perfect for the angry mood. Heck, it even made me angry. Lol. It was my first flame. I hope you like the chapter, and I hope your mood improves! Much love!  
  
Emmy- I'm glad you liked it! Hehehe. Yeah. Charlie has issues with the whole 'behaving' thing. Hehehe. And I won't lie; I do have an sn, but I'm not 'allowed' to talk to people I haven't 'met' in person. "For all I know you could be a stark-ravin'-mad 50-year-old-man stalker whose gonna hunt me down and kill me in my sleep," says my parents. So now I can't talk to people on AIM. ::sighs:: It depresses me, because you guys are awesome! No one I actually 'know' likes the Mighty Ducks, so I really wish my parents would let me. Unfortunately, they made it painfully clear that if they caught me on AIM with someone I haven't met face to face that I will be permantely disconnected from the internet, never to get on again. And they're serious. So I just stick with this. I'm sorry. Because I REALLY would like to talk to you, Allie, and Mary, but life just hates me. I'm happy you liked the Charlie angst.   
  
Brnnttebabe12- Heh. Yeah. Charlie does need a chill pill or two. I'm glad you like my stories. ::feels all warm and fuzzy inside::  
  
Strangerdanger- I appreciate that you have your own opinion, not everyone can like the story, but if you were shooting for "constructive critisim," it didn't quite work. It felt more like a flame, but I'm going to try and take it as constructive critisism. I know that not a whole lot has changed in several chapters, but that's because I can't magically make him better. There are changes in the plot, and I'm getting near the end, but I'm still sorry that you find my story so repetitive. I'll try not to annoy you so much. I have a plan for the story to the very last chapter, and I know what I'm doing, but if I don't take chapters in between then it will be a rushed, non-developed story. I refuse to rush. I care too much about my writing, and I'm very sorry that you feel that way.  
  
French Chipmunk- Lol...Everything getting better? Hehehe. Hehehe. Hehehe...Heh...Sorry. You'll just have to see...::evil smile::  
  
Disclaimer- Okay...This is Chapter 60, people. I think you get the idea...  
  
-Chapter 60-  
  
The car pulled to a stop in front of the office, and Charlie climbed out into the steadily warming summer air.  
  
When Bombay started getting out, Charlie held up his hands. "Chill, I can walk inside a building by myself. I promise."  
  
Gordon Bombay gave him a skeptical look, but sat back down in his seat. However, he kept watching Charlie.  
  
When the teen realized Gordon wouldn't leave until he saw him walk inside, he turned and walked in, pausing just out of sight before turning to watch the man leave. After completely sure that Bombay was gone, Charlie walked back outside. Screw therapy.  
  
He walked for a while, letting out a sigh. Why did they have to insist on counseling anyway? It was a waste of time, money, and energy...It wasn't like he was "getting" anything from it anyway.  
  
The breeze was slight, and Charlie kicked random objects lying on the sidewalk as he strolled along. It was a good thing the shrink's office wasn't a great distance away from something worthwhile.  
  
A small diner-type place came into view. He had never been there before, so it was a good change of scenery.  
  
He walked in and sat alone at a booth, resting his head on the counter as he "people-watched."  
  
Charlie didn't know how long he had sat there before he felt eyes on him. He glanced around but didn't see anything. The diner was empty. The boy tried to shrug it off, thinking it must be his over-reactive imagination.  
  
Once convinced he wasn't just paranoid, he continued looking around. He locked eyes with a boy who appeared a few years older than him. His shaggy hair was dyed black with a blue stripe, and his hazel eyes were piercing. He had earrings trailing up his ears and had a chain dangling from his large, baggy pants. He looked a bit scary...  
  
Charlie gulped slightly and tugged his gaze back to table. Psycho...  
  
When the nagging feeling refused to go away, Charlie sent the guy a miffed look, hoping he would get the picture and go bother some other poor, unsuspecting stranger...  
  
Charlie growled under his breath and flipped around to face the slightly older boy. "What is your problem?!" he barked.  
  
The guy looked around the deserted diner before looking back at Charlie. "Me?" he said cockily, pointing to himself with mock-innocence.  
  
"Yes, you," Charlie said through gritted teeth. "Will you quit staring at me?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, though it wasn't sincere. "I was just wondering to myself what a kid like you would be doing here. That's all."  
  
Charlie's mouth tightened, but he cocked an eyebrow. "A kid like me, huh? And please, do enlighten me, what kind of kid am I?"  
  
"One whose time would be better spent amongst the other privileged brats of this world," he said, raising a pierced eyebrow at Charlie.  
  
Charlie snorted. "Privileged? Where exactly did you get that idea?"  
  
"You go to the preppy snob school, do you not? Eden Hall Academy for Preppy Brats Whose Parents Have More Money Than They Know What To Do With?" the guy asked, leaning over his chair.  
  
"Hey...how'd you know that?" he asked, not even bothering to acknowledge the last part until he found out what was going on.  
  
"I've seen you before. Some friends of mine were going with me to key some 'poor, unsuspecting rich person's' car. There were lots of rich kids around, but I think I remember seeing you. Surrounded by all your fellow rich, preppy friends. So underprivileged..." he said with biting sarcasm.  
  
"I am not preppy, nor am I rich. And I would prefer if you left them out of it..." Charlie said coldly.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked tauntingly.  
  
"We're not exactly on good terms." Charlie felt his mouth tighten and his eyes narrow.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," the guy said sarcastically. "Again, the poor, underprivileged prep. Whatever will we do?"  
  
"For the last time, I am NOT a prep!" Charlie growled angrily.  
  
"Hm. Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. I'm there on scholarship." The frustration was growing for Charlie as the minutes ticked by.  
  
"So are you a brain, or what?" the guy asked, moving booths so they were talking across the room.  
  
"I'm on a hockey scholarship," Charlie snapped.  
  
"Oh, so you're a rich preppy JOCK. Even better." The guy had a taunting, self-righteous air about him. "For a second there I thought I might actually be speaking to another intelligent being, but it can't be possible."  
  
Charlie mouth twitched. "Are you deaf, or are you just brain-dead?"  
  
"Could be both. There's just no telling," the older teen said with a devilish twinkle in his eye. "Do tell me, what could possibly have one of today's higher-than-thou teenagers so far from home and looking so upset? Do enlighten me."  
  
"It's none of your business," Charlie snapped.  
  
"Whoa, cool it tiger. It was just a question. Besides, how old are you anyway? Fourteen? Fifteen?" he asked with amusement.  
  
"I'll be fifteen in July," Charlie growled. "Not that it's any of your business..."  
  
"So I was right. Look, kid, you seem to have some anger. But since I'm in such a generous mood, I'm willing to sit through your sob story. Do tell me," the guy said, kicking back.  
  
"And why the heck should I tell you?" the younger boy asked harshly.  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, kid. Chill out. No need to bite my head off." The guy leaned back again, decked-out in black attire as he waited for Charlie to continue. "Aren't you going to bestow your painful childhood upon me? Oh, let me guess...daddy wouldn't buy you that Viper that you want oh-so-badly even though you can't drive yet. Or maybe you got a cut in your allowance."  
  
"Or maybe you should shut your face," Charlie growled.  
  
"Yikes, someone here definitely needs some anger management; I'm just poking fun. Now come on...sharing is important," the guy said with a smirk.  
  
"Why am I even talking to you anyway? Go away!" Charlie said, pointing aggressively at the door with a glare.  
  
"Because you secretly want to share your problems, but shrinks are retarded, friends don't understand, and you hate the parents?" the guy said, raising his eyebrows in more of a question than a statement. "Nobody understands the poor angry teenager..."  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm just DYING to spill my guts to some psycho stranger who randomly starts talking to me in a deserted diner on some street I don't know," Charlie said with sharp sarcasm.  
  
"Hey, you talked to me first, remember?"  
  
"You kept staring at me! It was freaking me out!" Charlie defended himself, wishing he had just left instead of making the mistake of actually talking to the freaky psycho who looked kind of scary...  
  
"Cool your jets, kid. I'm sorry that I 'freaked you out,'" he said with amusement.  
  
Charlie just watched him skeptically.  
  
"So, really, what is a kid like you doing around here anyway?" the guy asked, now smirking widely.  
  
The brown-haired teen glared at the guy, his jaw tightening as he bit back a remark. "I didn't wanna go to my shrink."  
  
The guy nearly choked with a laugh. "You seriously have a shrink?! Oh, that's funny..." the guy said, trying to mask a snort. "I was just kidding before. Why the heck do you have a shrink?"  
  
"I don't see what's so funny about it..." Charlie said, his lips tightening into a thin line as he glared at the older teen.  
  
"It's just..." he started, covering his mouth with his hand to hide another laugh. "Sorry. It was just a bit surprising. So why do you need a shrink?"  
  
Charlie but shrugged. What the heck...Why not?  
  
"Apparently people look down upon suicide attempts. I can't imagine why, though..."  
  
The guy snorted again. "YOU attempted suicide? Why, dare I ask, did you do something like that?" he asked, not reacting as Charlie would have expected. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing...  
  
Charlie shrugged. "I had my reasons. None that I particularly feel like relaying to you, but they were there."  
  
"Dang, you ARE screwed up! Heh, you know once you get past the exterior, you could be worse...but I can say I know how you feel. I tried it once in high school. Didn't work, obviously," the guy said.  
  
Against his will, Charlie felt himself start to relax slightly. "Really? Why?"  
  
The guy smirked and shrugged. "I had my reasons," he said cockily.  
  
Charlie frowned. "Hey-"  
  
"Hey, now, I was just kidding. Again, I'm feeling generous so I'll tell you." He watched Charlie continue to frown, but grow quiet in order to listen. "Drugs, alcohol, and a lying, cheating girlfriend. Recipe for disaster. It was kind of to 'show them' they'd be sorry, but it didn't really work out as planned."  
  
Nodding his head in understanding, Charlie shrugged. "I guess I can relate...well, minus the drugs, alcohol, and lying, cheating girlfriend of course," he started. "Wait...on second thought, just minus the drugs. I guess I could count alcohol on account of my dad, and I did have a lying, cheating, semi-pseudo-girlfriend...but it only lasted a month maybe, so I dunno if it still counts."  
  
"Fair enough. See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" the guy said with another smirk on his face. He suddenly seemed slightly less intimidating to the younger teen.  
  
Charlie's mouth tightened and he shrugged. "I guess. It was relatively painless..."  
  
The black-and-blue-haired boy continued to relax when Charlie suddenly jumped up, nearly scaring the guy off the booth.  
  
"What was that?" he asked Charlie, slightly startled.  
  
"What time is it?" Charlie asked, checking his watch. "Uh oh...Coach is about to leave to pick me up...Dang it..." he muttered under his breath. "I gotta get back..."  
  
"Why not stay? I don't bite, I promise." The guy was smirking.  
  
"But he's going to expect me to be there, and he'll blow the proverbial heart valve if I'm not," Charlie pointed out with mild exasperation.  
  
"I still need to give you a tour of the area. Upon closer inspection, you're not half bad. A little obnoxious and mean as a snake at first, but not unbearable," he said to Charlie.  
  
"A tour? How do I know you're not going to tie me up and chop me into a thousand pieces and hide me in the walls where no one will ever find me?" Charlie asked with suspicion.  
  
"You don't, so I guess it's just a chance you're going to have to take." When he said this, Charlie gave him a skeptical look saying 'yeah right, psycho.' "Fine. I'm not going to chop you up and hide you in the walls, alright? Gee...paranoid much?"  
  
"But what am I going to do when he shows up and I'm NOT THERE?! Then he'll know I didn't go, and he'll insist on escorting me everywhere, and I'll be forced to go to therapy..." Charlie said all in one breath.  
  
"Kid, calm down! Just call him and tell him you can take the bus home, right? Not that hard."  
  
Charlie sat and considered it. Bombay wouldn't know...He could just say he wanted to take a walk and wanted to give Gordon a break...yeah...  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Alright, kid. Sounds like a plan." The guy stood up, followed in suite by Charlie.  
  
"Hey...by the way, what's your name? I kind of just realized we skipped intros," Charlie pointed out.  
  
"Shane," the guy said, holding out a spike-bracelet-adorned hand.  
  
Charlie looked at it for a second before shaking it. "Charlie."  
  
"Alright, Charlie," Shane said as they opened the door to the diner. "welcome to my world." 


	61. Discovered

::sighs and swings legs back and forth:: I'm bored. Okay, so not really...but I felt like saying it. Here's chapter 61. Yippee. Lalalala...enjoy!  
  
Allie- Hee hee. Thanks Allie. I feel loved now. ::sniffles and hugs Allie back:: Thanks. You're right; it probably is a Texan thing. ::sniffles again:: Thanks for understanding. I have an obsession with sarcasm too...I'm glad that you'll have fun. My friend Ali (ha...she has the same name as you...well...not really, because she abbreviates it different and her actual name is Alicia, but shh! Not the point) came over this weekend and we obsessed over lots of things. She (next to Liz) is the only person I've met in real life who at least humors my Mighty Ducks obsession. Liz helps me write C/J stories, and Ali watches the movies with me and listens to me gush over Charlie throughout the whole thing. I think I've won her over. Hee hee...::snickers:: Does Allie skip her therapy too? ::raises eyebrows:: Lol...Yes, Charlie is being naughty. Silly boy. I understand you skipping out on details. We are indeed in a crisis, so it's understandable. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Oh, and I promise I'll start writing something for our little co-writing project...hehehe...I haven't quite gotten around to it, but I will soon. If you didn't notice, I've been slightly swamped with updates the past few days. Lots of love!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol...yes, Charlie got to be right for once. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Sarah- Hee hee. Yes. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like the chapter!   
  
French Chipmunk- Lol...Hehehe...okay, I guess I can ruin THAT for you...This is the only hint I can think of; Charlie isn't going to die. As much as I love angst, I don't think I could ever actually kill him. I would cry too much. Lol..but there's a hint for ya! See? I knew I'd come up with one eventually! Lol...  
  
MDSWitter26- ::creepy smile:: You'll just have to see...Lol... It's okay! ::smiles:: Thanks for the review, and I hope the chapter is to your liking! Lol...  
  
Strangerdanger- Wow...That was a long time ago...It's okay; I can understand now, and I hope I didn't sound rude or mean myself. It means a lot to me that you explained, though. I can understand having a friend like Charlie because I kind of do myself. Thanks for telling me. I feel relieved that you do like the story, and I am sorry about your friend. It can be frustrating. Lol...thanks for retracting the flame. I am sorry if I sounded mean in my reply, though...heh...I guess I was a little...umm...yeah. Sorry. Lol...I'm just glad to hear I'm not boring anybody. Thanks again, and I hope you like the chapter!   
  
Katie- I guess you just have to stick around and find out about Shane, now won't you? Lol...I know that's going to be difficult for you. Lol...Thanksies! Much love!  
  
Adriana- Yay! You're in a better mood! Lol...I'm glad you liked the chapter. Ha ha. I can do that; in fact, the Evil One has a third story up. Her penname is KellyBanks99 at the moment and the story is (so originally titled) "The New Girl." There are two capital letters in the whole chapter. Flame and be merry! Yes, I have a total of three flames in my life and all three have been to her. Noticing a pattern? It is kind of fun though...lol...hehehe...Aww, thanks for the love and support. Lol...thanks bunches for reviewing, I hope you like the chapter, and thanks for updating "Rags to Riches"!   
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol... ::giggles:: No shame; I have blonde moments all the time. No offense taken. You'll just have to see, now won't you? Lol. Ha ha.   
  
Emmy- Yay! Emmy! ::grins and hugs:: I guess I won't disappear then; I wouldn't want you to get Charlieus Angstus Withdrawlumna! That would be tragic! I, of course, would not want y'all to get that. 'Twould be absolutely tragic to get a practically uncurable disease like that on my behalf! Yay! Yes, I saw your beautiful green chucks. Tee hee. It makes me want some... ::sighs:: ...No shame in being a dork. Lol...Dorks of the world unite! ::pumps fist in the air:: Aww...don't run away, Emmy! ::beats up the mean people laughing at Emmy:: Fear me, for I am a little white girl! Rah! Lol...bwaha. It'll be okay Emmy. ::pats Emmy's head:: Perhaps I scared them away. I'm scary that way. Ha ha. Yeah right.  
  
Preciousbabyblue- Ah, I guess you'll just have to see...lol... Thanks bunches, though! I'm glad to hear (errmmm...read?) that you liked it! ::grins really big and feels special::  
  
Rachel- As I've said to everyone, you'll just have to wait and see about Shane...It's a secret! Tee hee! Lol...Gotta keep y'all on your toes! And as for how soon this is ending, I guess it depends on how many chapters you consider "soon" to be. Lol...I'm really glad that you like it so much, though. Yeah...I was shooting for Charlie feeling like Shane understood because he'd been through pretty much the same thing. It's also easier to do something when you aren't necessarily being pressured to do so. And, of course, as you said, he thinks people will think he's mental for seeing a shrink. Lol... Much love!  
  
Nebula- Hehehe. Yeah...Adam should know by now that visiting Charlie has an increasing death rate. I'm glad you liked the body-snatching alien thing...Tee hee... It does mean a lot to me to hear that I've kept you interested. I would cry if you went away! I try to keep little twists ready to try and keep it from being boring. Lol...yes, poor Bombay doesn't exactly know what he's doing. As for Shane, you'll just have to see. Lol...quite a few people aren't sure what I'm gonna do with him. At least I'm still a LITTLE unpredictable.   
  
Disclaimer- ...Moo.  
  
-Chapter 61-  
  
Charlie looked around the dingy building as he saw several other people Shane's age sitting around on rotted logs and old, worn couches. It smell of old wood, but no one seemed to notice. A trickle of light sliced in a small corner, the only trace of an outside world existing.  
  
Shane had turned out to be not as scary as first thought. He was still creepy, but Charlie was comforted that he wasn't the only one with issues. While the Ducks would never understand him, this guy knew what he was going through...  
  
When they had been walking around, Shane had told him how his stepfather used to beat him before he ran away. His mom was always too busy drinking up a storm to notice. They never did find him. He said that he had been living with some of his buddies for a while, and they split the rent. That had been when Charlie had gone ahead and spilled his guts to Shane regarding his own father. Shane understood him...  
  
It felt weird talking to a stranger, but it seemed easier than going to Dr. Shylo's and talking. The shrink intimidated you with questions while you knew he would turn around tell your parent/guardian the second you looked away. It was just some adult who didn't understand the problems and yet decided to tell you how to fix them anyway.  
  
Everyone looked up when the two entered the room. Shane greeted several, but Charlie wasn't sure what to do. He simply stuck by Shane like a bad habit.  
  
"Who's the kid, Shane?" a girl asked as she took a drag from some indistinguishable drug. Charlie scrunched up his face but didn't say anything.  
  
"This is my buddy, Charlie. Found him in the diner," Shane said, placing his hand on Charlie's head, earning a glare in return.  
  
"I see." She turned back to whatever she had been doing before as she carried on her merry way.  
  
Shane plopped down on a torn couch, and Charlie sat next to him awkwardly, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do in the first place. He tried not to make eye contact with anyone because they were all scary-looking...  
  
Not that he would tell THEM that...  
  
When Shane pulled something from his pocket and put it in his mouth, he flipped on a lighter and went crossed-eyed slightly as he lit it. Charlie watched out of the corner of his eye, still not so sure of what he was supposed to do.  
  
Shane raised an eyebrow. "Want one?"  
  
"No thanks. I like my lungs functioning properly, thank you," Charlie said, earning a nod from Shane.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
After sitting silently for a few moments, Charlie turned a questioning glance towards Shane. "How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Nineteen," Shane replied.  
  
Charlie nodded absently. He glanced at his watch and mildly shocked to realize it was nearly eight. He didn't really want to go home, but if he didn't, then...well...it just wouldn't be pretty. Bombay might blow a heart valve...  
  
He leaned against the arm of the couch and let out a sigh. At least he hadn't had to go to the stupid shrink...He couldn't help but wonder how long he could pull it off before Gordon realized he wasn't going. Might as well play the game for as long as humanly possible. Ride the ride as far as it will go.  
  
"You okay, kid?" Shane asked offhandedly.  
  
Charlie looked at him with eyebrows raised. "Yeah...just spacing there...Thinking I should probably get home soon before my coach thinks I was abducted off the streets or got run over by a eighteen-wheeler while getting off the bus."  
  
Shane raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It could happen," Charlie said with a shrug.  
  
"You have a very vivid and morbid imagination."  
  
"I try," Charlie said as he stood up. "Do you go to that diner often?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Shane asked.  
  
"Just wondering...I have another appointment with Dr. Shrink the day after tomorrow that I don't particularly want to go to-" he started.  
  
"I'll be there, kid. Same time?" Shane took a swig from something in a bottle as he looked up at Charlie.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then I guess I'll see you then."  
  
Gordon glanced up at Charlie as he trudged in around 8:30 in the evening.  
  
"Where have you been all day? You called around lunch to say you were going on a walk...And apparently that sure was some walk..." the older man said as Charlie shrugged.  
  
"It's a free country. I should be allowed to wander at my own free will. I didn't do anything illegal, so you don't have to worry," Charlie said with a small yawn.  
  
Walking up the stairs in a slight daze, Charlie retrieved the key Gordon had used earlier in the day and locked his door again, tossing the key randomly on the floor as he collapsed on his bed.  
  
Long day...  
  
He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling, folding his arms under his head. He couldn't help but wonder how long he would get away with skipping sessions before Bombay would figure it out...  
  
Without meaning to, he had come to have an understanding with Shane. It wasn't an understanding like he used to have with the Ducks...It was different somehow. Shane had the same problems he did, and it gave Charlie comfort to know he wasn't the only person who had...issues.  
  
So if he WAS in fact completely and irreversibly screwed-up, at least he wasn't alone in it all.  
  
It seemed everyone around him pretended as if he was the only teenager in the entire universe who attempted suicide. They acted like he was defective, so they needed to go and get him fixed before he caused any more snags in their lives. But he wouldn't give them the pleasure; they didn't care about him, so why should he care about them? They only seemed to care NOW because he was an inconvenience to them...  
  
Charlie sighed and rolled on to his side, resting the side of his face on his arm. As much as Shane creeped him out, he wasn't so bad. Well, relatively speaking. It depends on what view you're looking from; Charlie was choosing his point of view over what Bombay's point of view would likely be.  
  
The older teen showed Charlie that even if things get screwed up, there are other people just as screwed up as you. That maybe no one else understands what he's going through, but there are people who are going through the same things. In a matter of a few hours, Charlie had found himself impressed with how Shane could take care of himself. He didn't need his parents. He took charge when things weren't going his way.  
  
Charlie ignored his empty stomach and stared off into space, the room silent and void of blasting music for once.  
  
Maybe he didn't need them either. Shane could do it, so why couldn't he?  
  
The next therapy day came, and Gordon knocked on Charlie's door.  
  
The man prepared to scream his lungs out and have the struggle of the century, but to his surprise, Charlie opened the door, completely ready to go.  
  
Once recovering from his shock, Bombay blinked with disbelief. "Wha-?"  
  
Charlie just raised his eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"No yelling? No struggle? No dramatic declarations of hate for therapy?" Gordon said, stumbling over his words slightly.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Not today."  
  
Gordon Bombay stood there in shock for several more moments while Charlie stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Are we just going to stand here?"  
  
The former hockey coach blinked again before holding the back of his hand against Charlie's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Who are you and what did you do with Charlie?"  
  
"It was those body-snatching aliens again," the boy said with a shrug.  
  
Bombay opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and blinked again when nothing came out. Can you say mood swing?  
  
"O..kay then. We should probably get going..." Bombay said skeptically, watching as Charlie nodded agreeably and walked down the stairs. "Bizarre..."  
  
As they drove to Dr. Shylo's, Charlie stared to the window and hoped he could still get to the diner on time. He decided he would save his breath in the dramatic pre-therapy struggle that usually got him riled up and ready to argue that morning. Why go through all that trouble when you have somewhere to be? So he had ulterior motives...Who said Bombay ever had to know? Just let him THINK he's winning...  
  
Charlie waved good-naturedly as Bombay drove off. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked off in the opposite direction, heading straight for that diner...wherever it was...  
  
That went really well.  
  
When he arrived, Shane was leaning against the outside wall of the diner.  
  
"You're here early," he commented.  
  
"I think I scared my 'legal guardian,'" Charlie said with a half-grin. "I was actually agreeable and eager to go to 'therapy' this morning."  
  
Shane grinned and shook his head. "Poor thing's probably sitting in the car, wondering if it's all a dream."  
  
"Probably." Charlie nodded as he followed Shane away from the diner.  
  
The two walked around as Charlie observed the area surrounding him. Amazing how a prestigious shrink such as Dr. Shylo could work within walking distance of such a rundown area. However, Charlie was growing slightly more comfortable with it.  
  
Silence had been dominant between the two of them as they walked amongst the thinning crowd on the sidewalks.  
  
"So...when exactly did you run away?" Charlie asked curiously, wondering how long Shane had been on his own.  
  
"About...three years ago. I was a little older than you. Sixteen. Not a good year for me." Despite his tone, Shane turned and grinned at Charlie. "But then again, most years weren't that great for me."  
  
Charlie nodded. "I can sympathize with that. My story definitely isn't as dramatic as yours, though."  
  
Shane laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder and patted a few times. "That's a good thing, kid. I would be worried if you had it much worse. You seem to be taking things pretty good though; they aren't giving you enough credit."  
  
Charlie turned to Shane with question. "You think?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely. Most people don't see it from the right angle. They blame you because they don't want to blame themselves. They don't want to admit they had anything to do with it," Shane said with confidence.  
  
The younger boy nodded, soaking it all up. "Yeah. Exactly."  
  
"See? They are just upset because things aren't going their way, so they place the blame on the kid. They make it seem like it's completely your fault that you're screwed up, and that you aren't worth their time until you're 'fixed,'" Shane continued, reeling Charlie in and earning definite allegiance from the younger teen.  
  
"Yeah..." Charlie understood exactly what Shane was saying, and decided it did in fact make sense.  
  
Shane ruffled the younger boy's hair slightly, earning a glare in return. "Yikes, I get the picture."  
  
Charlie returned to looking around as they walked. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet," was the reply.  
  
The boy nodded and let out a sigh, following Shane wherever he decided to take him.  
  
A few weeks went by, and Gordon was surprised at how easily Charlie was agreeing to sessions with Dr. Shylo. He had checked the pills he had given Charlie, and sure enough one disappeared every time. Maybe things would work out after all.  
  
After every session, Charlie would call and say he was going to stay out for a while. Gordon was letting him. It's good that he wanted fresh air. It was better than having him locked up all day. It had gotten to the point where he told Charlie not to bother calling unless his plans changed. It was good that he was getting out, anyway.  
  
He was, however, worried that Charlie still wasn't talking to the Ducks. There seemed to be unresolved issues, but he didn't want to jump in the middle this time. He and Charlie hadn't fought for a while, and he was enjoying the peace and quiet.  
  
Gordon was aware that only Julie, Fulton, and Adam knew about Charlie's father, but he figured at this point it was better that way. Charlie obviously didn't want to make it be a big deal, so he would honor the unspoken wishes. It was the least he could do.  
  
He had been seeing less and less of Julie, though. She hadn't shown up since before Charlie's little 'change of heart.' He couldn't help but wonder what had gone on between them.  
  
Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to see it was nearly nine o'clock at night. Charlie hadn't stayed out this long before. Or at least not since that one time when...but that wasn't happening this time, because Charlie was getting better.  
  
His worry mounted as he nervously glanced at a clock again. Where was he?  
  
"No, he's probably fine," Gordon said to himself, taking a calming breath. "No need to over-react..."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the front door click open and Charlie appear.  
  
"Hey Charlie," he greeted. He got a nod in reply.  
  
When Charlie disappeared upstairs, Gordon frowned. He still couldn't get a single 'hello' in return no matter how hard he tried. Maybe it'll come someday...  
  
Gordon sat at home, reading the paper and glanced at his watch. He decided to go drop in on the end of Charlie's session with Dr. Shylo. He had some questions for the psychiatrist regarding where they went from here.  
  
He walked out to the car and drove the way there, parking his car and walking in upon arrival.  
  
When he knocked on Dr. Shylo's door, he was answered with a 'come in.'  
  
Bombay walked in and, to his surprise, saw Dr. Shylo sitting at his desk reading the paper and sipping something out of a glass.  
  
Alone.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, folding the paper up and sitting it aside.  
  
"Wh-where's Charlie?" Gordon asked, looking around the room in search of the absent teen.  
  
"Charlie? He hasn't been here in about two weeks; I thought I had made a mistake and you had withdrawn him. Is that not correct?" he asked, a perplexed and confused look appearing on his face.  
  
"I dropped him off here about an hour ago, just as I have for the past two weeks!" Gordon said, his head still whipping around slightly.  
  
"Hm..." Dr. Shylo said, thinking this over. "I don't know what to tell you. I haven't seen him in quite awhile. I was going to call you and ask, but I kept forgetting."  
  
Gordon nodded and let out a sigh. "Where could he be if he's not here?"  
  
"I don't really know...So you say you've dropped him off here every time you thought you had appointments?" the psychiatrist asked.  
  
"Yes...I saw...I saw him walk in too...Where has he been going?!" Gordon said, talking to himself more than Dr. Shylo.  
  
At that, Gordon left to go home; Charlie would likely be back soon...He was going to get this straightened out. 


	62. Going Down in Flames

Hey! I'm ina good mood because I found a Ducks RPG on LiveJournal; or rather, Meme started it and I joined in. it's so much fun! Hehehe. I'm Charlie. Surprise, surprise! I actually got lucky because I beat I think two request. I would have been sad if I didn't get to be Charlie. Allie is Ken, Emmy, is Guy, and Mary is Goldberg. Kaila's Banks. It's SO much fun, I say! I've never RPed before, but now it's become a time-consuming thing for me! So much fun. Hee hee. If anyone's interested, we have spots open for Casey, Jan, and Orion. I also saw that we might need bad guys like (maybe) Cole, cheerleaders, and other Varsity members. It's on LiveJournal.com and the community is named "edenhall." Fun stuff. Yeah.  
  
Strangerdanger- I'm glad you liked the twist. ::grins really big:: I'm sure all the questions about Shane will be answered soon... ::suspenseful music:: Dun...dun...DUN!  
  
Adriana- How cool! I'm gald to hear you're out of school. Summer great, isn't it? Hehehehe...yeah...Charlie's a bit screwed there, huh? Nice knowin' ya! Lol...I'm glad you liked the chapter, and congrats again on getting out of school!   
  
Rach- Hehehe...yeah. No spoilers. Unless the author happens to slip...but that NEVER happens to ME...lol... I'm so glad to hear that you like it and that I still manage to surprise you, even after 60 or so previous chapters. Hee hee...you know me. I can't resist a good argument. Hee hee. Thanks again, and I hope you like the chapter! ::grins::  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol...I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Preciousbabyblue- Hehehe...yeah...he tends to get into trouble occasionally.   
  
Denverhockeygirl- ::grins:: I figured you'd like Shane. Ya never allow me to go and get lazy or sappy. I'm glad I reeled you back in with the dysfunctional group despite the C/J-ness...lol...Glad to know you're liking it!   
  
Emmy- Hee hee. Yes. 61 and goin' strong! Lol... ::giggles at the chant:: Hee hee...Greatness. Love ya bunches, Em! Adored the review, and I hope you like the chapter!   
  
Katie- Hehehe...yeah. Dr. Shylo's umm...a bit slow. Yeah. I hope you enjoy the chapter!   
  
French Chipmunk- Lol...yes, it would be a very angsty ending. I could easily do it, but I would feel so guiltly. Lol. I've made his life bad enough as it is. Thanks bunches for reviewing, and I hope you like the chapter!   
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol...yes. Charlie should have known better, but oh well. The C/J will come eventually. Worry not.  
  
Sade- I'm so glad and honored that you like my story! Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! ::grins::  
  
Nebula- Heh...fair enough. A minor oversight on my part. Very sorry. Heh...Yes. Bombay should be scared.   
  
Disclaimer- BAH!  
  
-Chapter 62-  
  
Charlie unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door behind himself. He saw Gordon Bombay sitting on the couch silently, but he shrugged it off and started for the stairs as usual.  
  
"Charlie." The voice startled Charlie slightly; it wasn't so much a greeting as a 'stop right now, we've got to talk.'  
  
The teen turned around and looked at his former coach, seeing an emotion he couldn't quite place. Charlie saw the man stand up and look him in the eye as he approached.  
  
Charlie automatically adverted his eyes; it was second nature.  
  
"Where were you this afternoon?" Gordon asked calmly.  
  
Charlie felt a panic rise inside him as he swallowed. "I was the same place I've been going for awhile," he answered, carefully speaking so he could avoid lying if at all possible.  
  
"Really? And where is that?" Gordon asked, trying to regain eye contact. It was harder to lie when looking someone in the face.  
  
Charlie swallowed again. "Um, Dr. Shylo's of course. You dropped me off, remember?"  
  
"Funny, yes I do remember dropping you off there...but what really confuses me is how he told me that you haven't shown up in his office for roughly two weeks."  
  
Inhaling sharply, Charlie felt his throat go dry as he tried not to look at the older man. "Really?" he asked, trying to say it lightly but it came out in a slightly cracked voice. "I can't imagine why he would say a thing like that..."  
  
"Me neither, considering I've dropped you off and watched you walk in every single time. But what also gets me is how the lady behind the counter said she's seen you come in and walk back out again every time. Tell me Charlie, how can this be possible if you've been going?" Gordon asked, trying to keep himself calm; he was hoping to get through the conversation without an argument or yelling.  
  
"I don't know, Coach," Charlie said, his voice chilling and shifting to an angrier and sharper tone. "Maybe she was mistaken."  
  
"I doubt that. Charlie, where have you been going?" Gordon asked, his voice filling with exasperation.  
  
Charlie's jaw tightened and he looked up at Gordon with a fiery gaze. "Nowhere. What does it matter to you, anyway? You don't care so long as I'm not bothering YOU," he snapped coldly.  
  
"Here we go again, Charlie. Do we really have to fight about the same things over and over? I do care, and as your legal guardian I deserve to know."  
  
"If you were such a caring 'legal guardian,' I would imagine we wouldn't be having this problem. I'm sick and tired of you waiting for me to screw up so you can yell at me about what a horrible, mean person I am!" the teen hissed.  
  
"I'm not the one yelling, Charlie. You are the one who provokes the yelling," Bombay said in defense.  
  
Charlie looked back at him again, shaking his head slightly. "You know, Shane was right. You're just looking for someone to blame because YOU don't want to accept any for yourself. Yes, I accept the fact that I'm screwed up, but YOU are too scared to admit it! You want to sweep it under the rug and get a quick fix so YOUR life can return to normal. You don't care about ME or what I want. You would much rather blame it all on me, as if I ASKED for this to happen. As if I WANT to go through this. But I'm sick of it, and I don't want to take it anymore, alright?! I sick of being blamed for EVERYTHING, and not EVERYTHING can be my fault, you know!"  
  
"Shane? Who's Shane?" Gordon asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he blinked with question.  
  
The teen just shook his head again. "What do you care? Funny how the thing you find most dire to address is who Shane is...You totally missed the point," Charlie said, his eyes narrowing as he glared hotly at the man.  
  
"The point? What point? That you think I don't want to take any blame for this?" Gordon asked, both of their voices steadily rising.  
  
"Only in part, but your missing what I'm saying! You hear the words, but they don't process! You're not getting it! And I'm sick of taking it!"  
  
"YOU'RE sick of taking it?! Charlie, this is hard for everyone, and you would realize that if you would step out of your self-centered little universe and see what's happening around you! You haven't spoken to any of your friends in ages! This is hard for me too, you know!" Gordon shouted in return, both of their voices escalating to an argument.  
  
"I have been speaking to friends, they just aren't the friends who abandoned me! They aren't the ones who don't understand my problems or what I'm going through! These are friends who can honestly say they understand what I'm going through without sounding like some insincere, cheesy after- school special! And if YOU would step out of YOUR universe long enough, you would realize this!" Charlie screamed back, turning to retreat up the stairs before he lost any more control. He could already feel his voice begin to shake.  
  
"Charlie-" Gordon started.  
  
Once at the top of the stairs, Charlie turned around and his mouth quivered slightly before he continued. "No! I don't want to do this anymore! I'm tired of getting hurt, and I'm tired of being here! I just want you to leave me alone!"  
  
"Charlie!" Gordon said, more demand behind it this time.  
  
"NO! I hate you, and I just want you to leave me alone!" he screamed, his voice choked and thick with tears. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
Gordon froze as Charlie stormed into his room and slammed the door, a deafening crack filling the silent air; for a few moments in time, you could faintly hear sobs before a blast of notes and vocals filled the void.  
  
Charlie didn't bother to wipe the free-flowing tears from his eyes as he shoved things into a bag. A few pairs of clothes, his pocketknife (which he had removed from the bathroom and kept on hand), and just about anything else he could think of.  
  
He left the CD player blaring as he unlocked the window and slung the bag higher on his shoulder. Once he had crawled out, he closed it shut again and struggled to calm his breathing as he inched across the roof. He soon discovered there was no use in trying to even his breaths, so he quit trying and continued to inch his way around.  
  
His foot slipped slightly, and he grabbed the nearest niche in the roof desperately, eyes wide as he watched one of his shoes roll down the roof and thud lightly on the ground below.  
  
Swallowing and taking a shuddering breath, he crawled to the lowest place he could find and saw that he could crawl onto a tree.  
  
Convincing himself that he could do it, he leaned across and grabbed the branch, jumping slightly as he wrapped his legs around it. After nearly loosing his footing, he clutched the branch with a death grip before easing his way towards the trunk. He dropped down and bolted, not even bothering to retrieve his shoe; he couldn't take any chances.  
  
He ran as fast as he could, feeling his sock rip under his feet as he tried to remember the way. He felt he would never get there, but he knew he had to try. He had to make it.  
  
It seemed he had been running for forever before he collapsed on the sidewalk and curled into a fetal position, sobbing. Some would give him a curious glance as they passed, but most continued on their way.  
  
He was short of breath as it was from running, but his choking sobs raised the difficulty. He was so angry, and he just wanted to be there...He didn't want to do this anymore...  
  
"Hey, kid...you alright?" a voice said, but Charlie didn't acknowledge it.  
  
The owner of the voice knelt down beside him. "What's wrong?" the person tried again. "Hey, you're that kid Shane's been bringing. You okay?"  
  
Charlie tried to contain another sniff as he swallowed and nodded, doing the best he could to calm down; it wasn't working.  
  
"Come on, he's still at the hangout so I'll take you there." The source of the voice, one of the guys who hung out with Shane, helped Charlie up as they finished the walk to where Shane and his friends were staying.  
  
When they arrived, Shane looked up to see his buddy Derek lead Charlie into the room, looking like a wreck.  
  
"Charlie, you okay?" he asked.  
  
Charlie just walked over and sat on the couch, the anger returning as he tried to calm his shaking form. "Depends on your definition of okay...My old coach and I got into a fight...I...I just couldn't stay..." he said, trying to keep his face as void as possible.  
  
Shane then noticed the bag and nodded. "Was it bad? What happened?"  
  
"I just hate him so much..." Charlie started, having to stop himself to recollect before continuing. "He just doesn't understand...I had to leave. I knew he'd find out I wasn't going, but I...I just..." he started, feeling everything crash back around him as Shane placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know...it's rough. Did you need to stay here?"  
  
Charlie looked at him with bloodshot eyes, nodding slightly. "Yeah...that is, if you don't mind...I wouldn't want to impose-"  
  
"No, no, it isn't a problem. You're family now, so don't you worry about anything; we'll watch out for you." Shane clasped his hand on Charlie's shoulder.  
  
The teen nodded, not trusting himself to speak again.  
  
"Don't worry about anything, kid. Just make yourself at home," Shane said.  
  
Charlie nodded slightly and swallowed, unable to calm the anger boiling inside. He was just relieved he could count on THESE people...They wouldn't betray him...  
  
He watched as Shane pulled over a tray of pills. He did every time.  
  
Shane popped a few in his mouth and held the tray out to the younger teen. "Want one?" he asked, just as he always did.  
  
Charlie didn't have a clue what any of them were, but suddenly he didn't care; it didn't matter anymore.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shane grinned and tossed one to him. "Why the sudden change in heart?"  
  
Charlie put the pill in his mouth and swallowed, letting out a shuddering breath as he blinked his eyes a few times.  
  
"I'm sick of living by their rules, and I really don't care at the moment," was his simple reply.  
  
"So you're not scared it will mar your hockey jock perfection?" Shane asked with amusement.  
  
"Screw hockey." Charlie hurled his bag on the floor about a foot from the couch, feeling the anger continue to simmer.  
  
Shane let out a light, snarky laugh. "Now that's more like it."  
  
Gordon didn't know how long he stood on the stairs in shock.  
  
Scaling the remaining steps, he made his way to Charlie's closed and locked bedroom door. He knocked on the door loudly, growing accustomed to the ever- present angry music.  
  
"Charlie! Come on back out!" he shouted, pausing to wait for a response.  
  
When all he heard was the vocals of Linkin Park screaming their lungs out in reply, he sighed. Gordon tried knocking again.  
  
"Charlie, we really need to talk this through..." Gordon said, feeling his confidence shake after their argument. Charlie couldn't REALLY hate him...  
  
There was still no response.  
  
Letting out a sigh of defeat, the man sunk to the floor and sat by the door...The kid had to come out eventually...  
  
The next morning, Gordon shook awake. He felt around, momentarily disoriented as he processed where he was.  
  
When he discovered he was still by Charlie's door, he climbed to his knees and tried the door again in a feeble attempt.  
  
Still locked.  
  
He let out yet another sigh. What was he going to do if Charlie wouldn't answer the door?  
  
Charlie curled into a tight ball and covered his head with his arms as he faded into consciousness. Noises were growing louder and clearer, but he didn't want to wake up yet.  
  
He was having difficulty distinguishing dream from reality...but he didn't think he was ready to honestly care.  
  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Care to join the rest of the world?" He wasn't quite sure whose voice it was...They all blurred together...  
  
"Wake up, kid! We're getting breakfast," the voice continued.  
  
"Go away...leave me alone..." he mumbled, almost incoherently. "Sleep...Need...sleep..."  
  
Shane shook his head and plopped down in the couch, startling Charlie into full consciousness.  
  
"What the heck was that?!" he muttered, looking around at the vaguely familiar surroundings.  
  
When his confused gaze was drawn to the group of already awake older teens, he frowned. "Why'd ya have to go and wake me up..." he mumbled covering his head with his arms again.  
  
"We figured we couldn't leave you here, sleeping all by your lonesome while we went off and ate breakfast." Shane propped his arms on the back of the couch.  
  
Charlie mumbled something that somewhat sounded like "you figured wrong" before sighing and looking back up at them.  
  
"You sure aren't a pleasant person to be around in the morning...We'll have to remember that," Shane said cockily, smirking at the blue-eyed teen.  
  
"What I don't understand is how anyone can be alive in the morning...Waking up before eleven should be a sin..." he mumbled, still groggy from recent sleep.  
  
Shane laughed and shook his head. "You crack me up, kid. So are you going to come or not?"  
  
"Food is over-rated..." he mumbled, pulling his abandoned bag over his head.  
  
"If you insist..." Shane said with another grin.  
  
"Oh, I do..."  
  
"Alright then. We'll see you when we get back; maybe you'll be awake by then," Shane said as he stood up from the worn old couch.  
  
"Or maybe I won't."  
  
"If you aren't, then we'll have to change that. We can't have you sleeping the days away; where's the fun in that?" Shane asked, just as sure of himself as always. When he didn't get a reply, he simply laughed lightly to himself before leaving with the others.  
  
Charlie rolled back over and groaned to himself as he curled up tighter. What was it with people and freaking WAKING HIM UP?!  
  
He let out a sigh and opened a single eye, now unable to go back to sleep. Then again, he would have to admit that he was already semi-awake when they spoke to him...but it was still more fun to blame other people. They didn't mind.  
  
Well, most of the time.  
  
Okay, so SHANE didn't mind; then again, there were quite a few differences between Shane and the rest of the world.  
  
Number one: Shane was nice...well, relatively speaking.  
  
Number two: The rest of the world wasn't.  
  
Number three: Shane understood his problems and gave him support.  
  
Number four: The rest of the world didn't.  
  
Number five: Shane...umm...Shane sided with him and agreed that it was everyone else that was stupid and mean.  
  
Number six: The rest of the world...um...did everything the opposite of that.  
  
Charlie sighed and rolled over on the couch, his face resting on the worn material. He would wake up eventually...Just five more minutes... 


	63. Gone

This story is offically a year old! YAY! ::does happy dance and throws a party:: WHOO-HOO!  
  
Okay, to be perfectly honest, I had so much more planned for this...but I dunno if I should keep going. I mean, it could easily hit 70 even if I shave off several ideas. I don't want this to drag to the point people are bored with it. It's already over 60 chapters long, and I'm THINKING about MAYBE a sequel...and a prequel. If I DID write them, they wouldn't be NEAR as long as this. It's just a thought. A maybe.  
  
And I'd just like to dedicate this to Allie. We're here for you, honey, and I know what you're going through. You get your own dedication, and I hope you like it. I don't know if it's a great chapter, but I feel you deserve a special shoutout/dedication. Love ya lots.  
  
Okay, one more note. Someone will show up this chapter who has NOTHING to do with the plot, so don't worry. She's just there for about five seconds. I promise nothing more will come of it. Just thought I'd make that clear ahead of time.  
  
Strangerdanger- I'm glad you like it. Poor Bombay really does get the short end of the stick.  
  
Katie- Umm...heh. That's a good question. But they weren't good, I assure you! Lol...I'm not exactly knowledgeable in the drug department. Lol...I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Sarah- No prob. I'm glad you liked it, and Julie will be back soon. Worry not.   
  
Rach- Charlie isn't seeing things the way everyone else does becuase we all see it from the outside. He's still mad and angry and has issues that he refuses to let be fixed. Lol. That's why he's being so mean. Poor Gordon just didn't get lucky this time. Lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Ice Cube- I'm glad to hear from you! You reviewed Sophie's stuff before she disappeared...I wish she'd come back. ::pouts:: Anyway. As for switching POV, I'm sorry about that. I was using characters that ff.net no longer supports, so they didn't show up. I didn't realize it, but now I'm using different ones that do. Thanks, though. I'm sorry for the inconvinience.  
  
MDSWitter26- Yeah...Charlie has a tendency to make bad decisions...lol...land himself in a pile of quicksand. But the Ducks come back this chapter, so don't worry.   
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol...I would have never imagined that you didn't like this Charlie. Lol...Just a tad slow on the uptake, but we still love you. If it's any solace at all, he'll be back eventually. Heh. Sorry for the long wait; I was in Mexico on a church mission trip for a week.  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol...breathe! It's going to be okay. Heh...I'll update the others soon. I've just been busy busy. Thanks for the review.   
  
Preciousbabyblue- Lol...as do we all.   
  
HockeyLuvva- Hee hee. The pony's doing good. Heh...yeah, I think Charlie will be very happy when this ends. Heh. Ooh...::kneels:: OH! YAY! ::giddy smile:: I got dubbed and now I have a neverending chocolate supply! Squee!  
  
Nebula- I'm so proud of you! Lol...Heh...I don't know. I guess it's just an obsession of mine. A slight fascination. Lol...thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
French Chipmunk- Lol...I hate to ruin it, but yes, it will be a happy ending.  
  
Adriana- Oh no, oh no. There will be NO slash, I assure you. I was afraid someone would think that...lol. But no, there will be absolutely no slash in any way, shape, or form. I don't like slash. Heh...wow...I made you un- hate Julie? How cool is that!   
  
Natalie- I'm glad to hear from you! It's good to know that you like it. ::giddy smile:: I assure you that MAKING Charlie suffer is hard to do...lol...I'm glad you're liking it, and things will get better for him. Worry not.   
  
HockeyLuvva- I'm glad you liked!   
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Heh. I don't think he'd like that very much. Indeed summer is here...Now if only I didn't have to read three books (that I haven't started yet) before school starts and have to write a report on one of them...garrr...Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- ...Quack.  
  
-Chapter 63-  
  
Gordon paced nervously outside Charlie's door. The teen hadn't come out of his room for twenty-four hours and worry was mounting.  
  
He shook the handle and banged on the door, still getting the same response.  
  
No response.  
  
Searching for the key, he discovered it was gone again. Charlie must have taken it again.  
  
"CHARLIE!" he yelled, a tone of desperation in his voice.  
  
He wasn't sure what to do. What could he do? He no longer had a key...  
  
Letting out a sigh, he walked downstairs. A cardboard box was sitting on the kitchen table. It had come in the day before, but he hadn't looked at it much. It was only work stuff.  
  
Groaning in frustration, he walked back upstairs and into the bathroom. He opened the drawer and began rummaging through, looking for the pocketknife stashed there so he would open the box and get it over with.  
  
He was surprised to find it missing. He could have sworn he had left it in the sink drawer when they moved in. Where could it have gone?  
  
"Great." He rubbed his temples. "Just great. Now the pocketknife is missing, I can't open the box, and Charlie won't open his door. Could it POSSIBLY get any worse?"  
  
Walking back to Charlie's room in defeat, he raised his voice again. "Charlie, if you don't open this door right now, I'll have to call someone to pick the lock! You have to come out eventually!"  
  
There was still no sign of a reply.  
  
Gordon let out a sigh and grabbed the phone, calling someone to pick the lock for him.  
  
The man arrived and set to work. As Gordon waited, he began pacing back and forth, wondering why Charlie still refused to open the door. Was he really that angry?  
  
A click sounded, and the man kneeling on the ground stepped back to allow Gordon a path to the door.  
  
Gordon Bombay twisted the handle and pushed, the door swinging open.  
  
"Char-"  
  
He froze when he found the room empty.  
  
Gordon's gaze whipped around to every corner, only discovering no sign of Charlie.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Bombay stepped further into the room, still looking around frantically. "He's gone!"  
  
"Gone?" the other man asked Gordon.  
  
But Gordon hadn't been listening for a reply. He then noticed things like open drawers and still-folded clothes littering the carpeted floor. The backpack was missing, too.  
  
Gordon felt a wave of panic wash over him as he realized what was happening...Charlie was gone. Really gone.  
  
He turned and ran out of the room and down the stairs. He wasn't sure exactly what to do. Did he call the police? Wait for Charlie to come back?  
  
Settling for calling the police, he handed the locksmith some money and waited for a response from the other end of the phone.  
  
Soon enough, the police had shown up and began looking around.  
  
"Sir," a police officer said to Gordon after looking around and talking with the others. "Do you know where he might have gone?"  
  
Gordon shook his head 'no.'  
  
The officer nodded and walked back into Charlie's room. There wasn't a whole lot they could do other than look for him.  
  
A few Ducks stood to the side; they had shown up when Gordon called. The small group included Julie, Fulton, Connie, and Guy. It was nearly ten o'clock, so most couldn't come.  
  
Julie was chewing on her lip when the front door opened.  
  
Everyone's head snapped to attention, turning to the door in hopes that Charlie had come home.  
  
"Hey guys," Adam Banks said, walking in. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
They nodded, and the blonde boy made his way over. "Any news?"  
  
Fulton shook his head. "No. There isn't much we can do but keep a look out for him."  
  
Adam sighed and held up a shoe. "I found this in the front yard."  
  
Bombay furrowed his eyebrows and took the black shoe. "In the yard?"  
  
"Yeah...it was just sitting a foot or so from the bushes," Adam said with a shrug.  
  
Bombay observed the shoe. "Yeah, this is Charlie's. Why he would leave his shoe is beyond me, though."  
  
Julie bit her lip gently. "Well, considering you were at his door the whole time, and he mysteriously disappeared, I would assume he crawled out the window. It might have fallen off or something," she said, earning a nod from everyone.  
  
"What happened anyway?" Guy asked, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.  
  
"A really, really bad argument..." Gordon said, trailing off. "I really need to talk to him about it, but he's gone."  
  
They nodded, seeing the pain behind the statement and choosing not to push it.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be back....Where's he gonna go?" Connie said, trying to comfort their former coach. "I'm sure it'll be okay."  
  
Bombay nodded and let out a sigh. "I hope so."  
  
"Me too..." Julie said, also sighing. They hadn't yet talked anything over, and it was still all up in the air. She was worried sick.  
  
The officers came back downstairs and shook hands with Gordon. "We'll be on the lookout."  
  
Gordon nodded and sighed as they left.  
  
He hoped they found Charlie soon. They really needed to talk.  
  
= = =  
  
Charlie was jolted awake by the clanging sound of metal hitting the ground.  
  
"What the..." he mumbled, opening his eyes to see a girl frowning at a pot on the floor.  
  
She turned to Charlie. "Oh, hey. I didn't know anyone was in here. Have you seen Shane?"  
  
Charlie blinked at her and stretched. "He went...somewhere. Breakfast, I think."  
  
"Ah...so they left you here?" she asked, walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Something like that. I prefer sleep over breakfast. Who are you?" he asked skeptically, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Cool your jets; I come in peace. I'm an old friend of Shane's. Who are you?" she said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I'm a new friend of Shane's. What are you doing here?" he asked with slight distrust.  
  
"I came to visit Shane and pick something up. What are YOU doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I live here. And I was actually trying to sleep when you woke me up," Charlie snapped.  
  
She let out a light laugh, unnerving Charlie even more. "Sorry about that. You sure are grumpy." She moved a black curl behind her ear.  
  
"Hey, I didn't ASK you to wake me up," he said, grabbing his backpack.  
  
"Wow, whoever coined the phrase 'woke up on the wrong side of the bed' sure knew what they were talking about."  
  
Charlie glared at her. "Well, Shane isn't here, so you can go away now."  
  
"You are just a mean little dude, aren't you?" she asked with a grin. "Where's the love?"  
  
"I think I left it in dreamland."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me..." she said, plopping her feet on the cushion of the couch as she sat perched on the arm.  
  
Charlie continued watching her skeptically and sighed.  
  
"You sure are Mr. Antisocial, aren't you?" she asked with amusement.  
  
He glared at her before shrugging. "What can I say? You woke me up."  
  
"Yeah right, you were probably already awake. I think you're just grumpy so you're taking it out on a complete stranger. Not very nice," she said, propping her elbows on her knees.  
  
He looked at her silently for a moment. "Go away."  
  
"Can't. I have to wait for Shane anyway, so you might as well get used to me."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and glared. "Well, if you're going to stay, the least you could do is stop wasting precious oxygen and be quiet."  
  
She shrugged and gave him a crooked grin, sliding next to him. "You're really fun to aggravate."  
  
"What did I JUST say about speaking?" he asked icily.  
  
"You want to know what? You are in serious need of and attitude adjustment," the girl said, picking the black nail polish off of her fingernails. "It's good to CHILL OUT occasionally. All that anger takes its toll."  
  
"And YOU have room to speak," he snapped, glancing at the dark, gothic style outfit and extreme makeup. "You look like something out of a horror movie."  
  
She raised a pierced, light brown eyebrow. "That wasn't very nice. If I wasn't intrigued and amused by your cheeky 'go-away-I'm-an-angry-teenager- feeling-angsty' routine, I'd have to smack you for that."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
Charlie blinked at her, his gaze caught on her nose ring. "What do you do when you get a runny nose?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"Huh?" she asked with confusion.  
  
"Your nose ring. What happens when you get a runny nose?" he asked curiously, the mood shifting completely.  
  
She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Wow, schizo much?"  
  
He glared at her again.  
  
"I'm just kidding. Chill. Why do you ask?"  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Just wondering...I would think it would be difficult and be nasty to have a runny nose with a nose ring. Could just be my ignorance, though. Not like I would know."  
  
"Don't stress your brain," she said before their attention was drawn to the door as it creaked open.  
  
"Hey! I see you woke up from the dead," Shane said to Charlie. He then spotted the girl sitting on the couch beside Charlie. "Morgan?"  
  
"Hey Shane. Thought I'd drop by. I definitely got more than I bargained for; the kid's a firecracker," she said with a smirk, earning a frown from the boy next to her.  
  
"I see you got the distinct pleasure of meeting Charlie. It seems you're still in one piece, so it couldn't have gone TOO bad." Shane grinned.  
  
"Ha ha. You're a funny guy, Shane," Charlie quipped, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"I know," Shane said with a cocky smirk.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch. He wondered how much longer it would last.  
  
= = =  
  
A few days passed, and Shane's shadow still wouldn't leave. She was beginning to grate on Charlie's nerves, but he kept it to himself. It seemed she was a good friend of Shane's, and Charlie did his best to put up with her.  
  
It was JUST so HARD...  
  
He found himself growing slightly more comfortable around everybody. Sure, half of them made him want to crawl into a hole and die to save them the trouble, but that's beside the point.  
  
Without meaning to, he found himself wondering about the Ducks...Julie...Bombay. All that free time gave him way too much leeway for thinking.  
  
A very dangerous thing.  
  
His glance shifted around the room and he let out a long sigh.  
  
"You okay?" Shane asked offhandedly.  
  
"Yeah..." Charlie replied in a distant tone. "Just thinking."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself," one guy said, bursting into laughter as if it were the funniest thing to ever be said. Charlie figured the guy had had one too many of SOMETHING.  
  
Shane whacked the guy nonchalantly before returning to whatever it was that he had been doing.  
  
Charlie sighed again and fell back on the couch, staring at the rotting ceiling...He was almost looking through it.  
  
There wasn't much else he could do. 


	64. Fall From Grace

Hey guys, I'm leaving for Arizona tomorrow, and I won't be back for ten days, so it'll be at least that long before I can update. Sorry guys! Love you all, and I hope you like the chapter!   
  
Allie- ::squeaks:: Heh. Okay, I guess I'll keep going. But only because you said that; otherwise I would have abandoned it forever and left you all wondering what happens next. Bwaha. ::huggles back:: Thanksies! ...Hehehe. Yeah. Charlie ran away. He's a naughty little...umm...Charlie. Lol. Sorry for scaring you, dear. Ha. Chica! A word I actually know...rah...hehehe. I'm glad you liked the dedication. ::smiles:: I was hoping you would. ::remembers writing that review and giggles:: Heh. Those were good times, my friend. Good times. Aw, I heart you too! AHHH!! ::is scared of the people in the white coats::...::realizes they aren't after me:: Oh. Heh...Charlie...boxers...love...::goofy smile::  
  
Katie- ::feels special:: I'm so glad you liked that line! Lol. I'm hoping I can get around to working on the prequel and sequel...it may just be awhile. Lol.  
  
Adriana- Lol...I was talking about Morgan; but I'm glad you liked her anyway. Well, okay, I guess I was talking about the locksmith too, but shh. Lol. Not the point. Heh. I agree that speculating is fun. I'm glad you like the story. And I'm hoping I can whip out the prequel and sequel eventually...lol...it may just be awhile before they come.  
  
Sarah- ::giggles:: I'm glad you liked. Thanks bunches!  
  
Rach- Yes...poor Charlie. ::tear:: I know...The fact that it's a year old shocks me. It doesn't seem like it's been going that long...It makes me nostalgic, and I remember when I first started it...so long ago...Charlie had no clue what he was getting himself in to...I'm glad you like Charlie angst. That's definitely good. I heart it, and I wish the other (few) people writing it would hurry up and update. Chelsea needs to read Charlie angst too! Heh. Yeah. Gordon isn't having a very good time with the Charlie angst...it doesn't work well for him. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and i hope you enjoy the update.   
  
Banksiesbabe99- I'm so glad to hear it...er...read it! ::wipes away tear:: Lol...I'm so glad to hear you still like it. We actually don't have an extremely long way to go...it doesn't feel like it should ever end. Lol. This is the Never-ending Story! Aww...::feels incredibly loved:: Thanks so much. It means a lot and makes me feel much better to know that it isn't getting boring or anything. Lol...thanks so much for the review, and I hope the update is to your liking.   
  
Brnnttebabe12- I'm glad you liked! ::grins::  
  
French Chipmunk- Lol, yes...I don't think I could bring myself to make an unhappy ending. They've all been tortured enough as it is. I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Tiff- Wow...thanks. I'm glad you found it realistic; it means a lot. And I'm thrilled that you like it! Three days, huh? Heh...it's just a LITTLE long... But again, I'm really glad you like it, and thanks so much for your review. It kept me grinning stupidly all day.   
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol...true dat. I'm glad you liked the update, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- Alright, people. This is Chapter 64. In all honestly, must I say it every time? I mean really. Come on. Is 63 plus how ever many other chapters for anything I've ever written in any fandom not enough to get the point that I don't own ANYTHING?! Gosh...people these days...  
  
-Chapter 64-  
  
The group of teenagers stood huddled in an alley, exchanging "goodies" as others sat on old wooden crates.  
  
Charlie leaned against the wall, nudging a rock from the dirt packed around it. He was currently borrowing one of Shane's shoes due to the simple fact he only had one at the moment. They surely found that sufficiently amusing.  
  
He couldn't suppress and eye roll as he exhaled. He was bordering on insanely bored. However, if he were to say this aloud, someone would take it upon himself or herself to make a quip about how he is simply just "bordering on insane." Then he would snap something back, they would almost get into a fight, but then Shane would stop them and send them to their separate corners.  
  
Just like clockwork.  
  
The twilight seemed to settle around them as the air chilled ever so slightly. The days were becoming warmer, but Charlie still refused to wear tee shirts. He was currently boycotting tee shirts and other short-sleeved garments.  
  
It had been over a week, nearly two weeks, since he had left. Not a single run in with a single cop.  
  
Nothing.  
  
At all.  
  
Nada.  
  
Zip.  
  
Zap?  
  
Charlie was shaken from his thoughts when Shane walked over, a large grin on his face.  
  
The younger teen gave him a grim smile. "Do I even wanna know?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Didn't think so." Charlie cracked something that vaguely resembled a smile before he let out yet another sigh.  
  
Shane whipped out a hit and extended it to the younger boy. "You want?"  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Nah. I may be angry, but I don't really want to die of lung cancer or whatever other bad things will happen to me."  
  
Shane laughed. "If you insist. I swear, you're stiff as a board sometimes, but I guess there's not much we can do for ya. You're beyond hope," he said, patting Charlie's head.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be whistling a different tune when you die of some disease or addiction to all that junk you take while I'm sitting on some beach somewhere, enjoying life," Charlie said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Heh, you took some of it too!"  
  
"Hey, I'm young and impressionable. Give me a break! Besides, that doesn't count. I wasn't thinking straight!" Charlie said, though both of their tones were fairly light.  
  
Shane let out a laugh and patted Charlie's shoulder. "You just keep on tellin' yourself that. So you coming?" he asked, standing up straight.  
  
"No, I think I'm just going to sit here in a dark alley all by myself all night," Charlie said sarcastically.  
  
"Cool your jets," Shane said with a grin. "Just thought I'd ask."  
  
Shane took a small swig of beer from a bottle before tossing it to Morgan, who also took a drink. Just as she was motioning to Charlie, he shook his head.  
  
"Before you even ask, no. I have a slight phobia, so don't even bother. Alcohol=Bad."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, looked at Shane, and shrugged it off.  
  
Shane let out a light laugh and patted Charlie on the shoulder again, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"What? I do," Charlie said in automatic defense.  
  
"You're a weird one, Charlie. You're a weird one."  
  
= = =  
  
Charlie shook his head and stifled a laugh as the older teens stumbled along the sidewalk around him. Most had definitely consumed too much of whatever their choice illegal action had been.  
  
When Shane tripped over a bench, it sent the others into fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
Charlie couldn't help but quirk an amused smile. They were...strange. But it was a comforting kind of strange.  
  
A slightly ILLEGAL kind of strange, but that was most DEFINITELY beside the point.  
  
"Are we just going to roam the streets all through the night, or did you have something more productive in mind?" Charlie asked, though most weren't even listening to the younger boy. He slung his backpack onto his other shoulder with slight impatience. He had a habit of bringing the bag everywhere; you never know when one of these psychos would go through your bag and steal something...  
  
"What, you don't find this productive?" Shane choked through laughter.  
  
Charlie sighed, but gave him a half-smile just the same. "No, not really. I think we traumatized that poor cat awhile back..."  
  
"Ah, you're no fun," Shane said and playfully nudged Charlie before nearly falling down again. This, of course, caused hurdles of laughter. "Besides, the demon cat deserved it."  
  
"Hey guys, I need a break," someone wheezed through laughter as they followed him into a dimly lit alleyway.  
  
"Do we have some strange affinity with alleys or something?" Charlie asked, looking around.  
  
"Yo, kid. Small words. Not everyone has 'privileged schooling' under their belt," another guy said, taking a drink from his bottle.  
  
Charlie raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
"In your case, some of us don't even have elementary schooling under our belts!" Shane quipped, causing the other guy to chuck the half-empty bottle at him.  
  
"Shut your face!"  
  
Charlie sat on a wooden crate, ignoring the pulsing paranoia that seemed to wash over him at the action. He saw a flash of his father. He tried to bury the thought.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Shane asked, brushing something off of his shoulder and mock glaring at another member of the group.  
  
Charlie was snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the older boy. "Yeah, I'm good. I just spaced a bit," he said, hoping his voice was as steady as he wanted it to be.  
  
As Shane was about to respond, a flashlight seemed to blind them.  
  
"What are you kids doing back here?"  
  
Charlie's heart froze.  
  
He could hardly hear the swarm of noises around him as he looked at the source, feeling like a deer in headlights.  
  
Shane tugged on the curly-haired boy's arm, also looking at the light. "Come on, kid!"  
  
Charlie seemed to snap out of his trance as he bolted with the others, though they couldn't go far.  
  
They came to a fence.  
  
Looking around frantically and glancing back occasionally, they tried to scale it. The man chasing them whipped out a radio and called in for backup.  
  
This was bad.  
  
This was VERY bad...  
  
They were screwed.  
  
= = =  
  
Charlie sat in a chair as the others were led to cells, clutching his bag in his lap. Unfortunately the police had already been looking for him due to the fact he was 'missing.' They had phoned Bombay, and he was on his way.  
  
He saw Shane give him one last look before he disappeared from sight. Several of his "buddies" got away. Only a few had been caught.  
  
The teen let out a sigh and propped his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. This was SO screwed up on SO many levels...  
  
"Charlie."  
  
He felt his throat tighten, and he tried not to look up. Though he knew he had to, that didn't make him want to any more.  
  
When his name was said again, he removed his face from his hands and leaned against the bench, adverting his gaze; his arms were crossed defensively against his chest.  
  
"C'mon, son," a police officer said. "Someone's here to pick you up."  
  
Charlie reluctantly stood, slinging his bag on his shoulder, shoving his hands into his pockets, and staring at the floor. He knew Bombay most likely wasn't very happy...  
  
Just a thought, though.  
  
He swallowed and stared at his shoes. One black Converse shoe and one black Vans shoe.  
  
He was a bit lopsided.  
  
He'd have to give Shane the shoe back eventually.  
  
"Charlie," he heard his name called for the third time. He still refused to look up. He knew Bombay would be standing there, and then he would give a lecture and look all disappointed...Then they would fight, and thus the cycle continues.  
  
Why bother?  
  
= = =  
  
Gordon stood at the police station, unable to believe his eyes when he saw Charlie reluctantly walk over. He was really here. After two weeks.  
  
He had been sitting at home, not sure what to do with himself when there had been a call from the police. He had given them his number in case they found Charlie.  
  
When he had picked up the phone, he had been surprised and relieved to hear that they had him down at the station.  
  
However, upon his arrival he was told under what circumstance Charlie had been found. They had told him that though he had nothing in his system, he had been with a group of kids who were under the influence of drugs and alcohol. This, of course, had nearly given Gordon a heart attack.  
  
He hadn't quite been prepared to see Charlie again, but at the same time he felt he was. There was a lot they needed to discuss, but now that it was being presented again, Gordon didn't know how.  
  
"C'mon, Charlie. We're going home," he said, watching Charlie stiffly brush past him.  
  
The man sighed and followed him out, not sure how to respond. Should he be angry? Comforting? Strict? Lenient? There definitely was not a handbook he could go to at the moment that would explain to him how to react. He was tired of not doing what was right for Charlie. He needed a cut and dry answer.  
  
He unlocked the door and watched as Charlie opened the door and climbed in without a word. Not even a slam of the door. Just silence.  
  
Gordon followed his example and got inside the car, closing his door shut and looking the Charlie before starting the car. "We'll talk about this when we get home."  
  
The boy didn't answer. He simply leaned back in the seat and stared at the window.  
  
Starting the car up, Gordon began trying to think of things to say.  
  
= = =  
  
Charlie flung the door open and adjusted his bag on his shoulder before attempting to walk up the stairs.  
  
"I don't think so, Charlie. You have a lot of explaining to do, and there's no way I'm letting you run to your room this time. So you just turn your butt around and sit on that couch. I expect a darn good explanation for this," Gordon said firmly, closing the front door with finality.  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you," Charlie barked back with a chill to his voice.  
  
"Yes, Charlie, you do. You need to explain why you left, where you went, what the HECK you were THINKING! Did you know they had all kinds of illegal drugs and alcohol in their systems?!" Gordon spout off, getting on a roll as his worry and frustration peaked.  
  
"No, I didn't. I was only THERE. What gave 'em away?" he bit back sarcastically. When he got a dirty look from Bombay, he exhaled angrily. "I didn't do anything, okay?!"  
  
"That isn't the point, Charlie! What were you doing exposing yourself to that?! Do know what could have HAPPENED?! You were gone for TWO WEEKS, Charlie! TWO WEEKS!" the man said, his voice beginning to strain.  
  
"I CAN count, you know," Charlie said, but felt the slightest tinge of regret when he saw the man's face fall a little before getting frustrated again. Charlie shrugged it off. No need to feel sorry for them...  
  
"Why? Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack? Is that it? I thought I might die of worry! Why in the world did you do that?!" Gordon asked with a hint of desperation.  
  
Charlie shrugged slightly, digging his hands in his pockets again and busying himself by looking at a plant by the door.  
  
"That is not an answer, Charlie! Tell me why you left!"  
  
The boy's mouth tightened and his furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"And you never do, but it isn't about what you want this time. This time it's about why you ran away for two weeks and were found roaming the streets with a bunch of druggies on a Saturday night! This is about how you tried to kill yourself on the floor of a bathroom at a convenience store! This is about your not going to therapy! THAT is what this is about! We're WORRIED about you, and I really don't know if there's anything I can do! I've tried, I really have! I'm running out of plans, Charlie. We can't do this forever. You're going to have to work this out, or you may not be able to stay here anymore!" Gordon choked out, feeling his throat tighten at the thought.  
  
Charlie shifted his eyes up with confusion, feeling his guard drop. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice lacking the cold edge it had donned before. Something seemed to crack through.  
  
Gordon calmed down slightly and couldn't help but feel his spirits drop. "Charlie, if you can't prove to the state that you aren't a danger to yourself and society, they can take you away."  
  
The boy furrowed his eyebrows in a mix of confusion and anger. "What do you mean?! Like, send me to the loony bin or something?! They can't do that!"  
  
"Yes, they can. And they likely will if there aren't some changes," Gordon said, his voice laced with concern.  
  
"But..." Charlie started before pausing. "but..."  
  
Gordon hadn't wanted to tell him, but he felt better now that Charlie knew. He could only hope it would help. Despite that, he hadn't seen Charlie that torn about anything in awhile. Angry, yes. He looked so...distraught. Maybe it could help, though...  
  
The older man walked up and gave Charlie a comforting pat on the shoulder before walking to his bedroom, leaving Charlie to think this over alone.  
  
Bombay couldn't be serious...  
  
Right? 


	65. Clashing Emotions

Wow...it's been a really long time, kiddies. I was going to update last night, but then ff.net was having it's spaz-attack so I waited until this morning (ermm, well, afternoon at his point o.O). I totally blame the RPG and my vacation time. ::twitch::  
  
I'm dedicating this one to three people: Allie, Emmy, and Adriana. Allie, honey, I understand where you're coming from and I hope you feel better soon. Emmy, if you get to read this, then our prayers have been answered and your dad let you back on. We love ya, hun. I hope you're able to come back. We miss you already. Adriana, thanks for the sweet review. It really made me feel good. Heck, I LOVE YOU ALL! ::breaks down crying happy tears:: Ah man, I wanna dedicate it to everyone! ::cries again::  
  
Heh. o.O I'm okay now. Had a moment there.  
  
And my Sophie is back! Sophie! ::tackles:: Even though it'll take you awhile to catch up to this chapter, I missed you and was really excited to see you updated! ::beams:: Now if only Kate would return too...Man, it's been a long time...  
  
Brnnttebabe12- I'm glad you liked it.   
  
Adriana- Ha ha...yes. There's hope for Charlie yet. :P Aww...::blushes:: You're so sweet!!! ::wipes away tear:: Thank you soooo much! This one's dedicated to you, Adriana! Rah!  
  
MDSWitter26- Heh...that's true. :P Yes, 64 chapters of Chelsea-induced torture deserves a reward. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope this one is enjoyable too.   
  
Banksiesbabe99- Ha...that is so true. But then where would all the drama and angst be? Lol. That would just be no fun at all. Lol...Funny that you caught how the miscommunication caused a lot of the problem. ::laughs:: I'm glad you like Bombay's "plan."  
  
Sarah- I'm glad you liked it, and you shall find out in this chapter what happens! ::dramatic music::  
  
Rach- Yes! I was unpredictable! Whoo-hoo! I'm so glad you think that! ::beams:: You're so sweet! ::cries happy tears:: I feel so loved and stuff! I ALWAYS love reading your reviews! you're so sweet!   
  
French Chipmunk- ::laughs:: You'll have to see...dun dun dun!   
  
Emmy- Aww hun...I really hope you get to read this...Man, we all miss you so much! I really hope your dad has sympathy...I'm so sorry that happened to you. ::hopes and prays that Emmy can read this:: Now I'm sad because I didn't even update before you were banned from LJ/the internet...::eyes water:: Man, now I'm all depressed...I don't want my Emmy to get CHARLIEUS ANGSTUS WITHDRAWLUMNA!!! ::breaks down sobbing again:: I'll shoot for 70 for you, Em; I just hope you'll get to read it.  
  
Joshrox116- You'll just have to see. == I'm so glad you never get sick of me! ::beams:: And I did indeed have a good time in Arizona, thanks.   
  
Tiff- Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked it.   
  
Preciousbabyblue- You'll just have to see in this next installment of...dun dun dun...SHATTERED GLASS! TADA!  
  
Nicole- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I will indeed continue on updating. :P  
  
Neb- I'm glad you think I'm portraying Charlie's messed-up-ness well. Lol. I know for a fact too that the Charlie in the movies wouldn't do a lot of the things our angsty little Charlie does, but that's of course because we know he got whacked with the crazy stick while at good ol' daddy's house. Heh. Yes, Bombay is a tad dense...but that's because he's new at the whole "parenting" thing; I figured he would be catching on a little more at this point. ::laughs:: I'm glad you liked the chapters. I still have a little bit in me, but we're definitely close.   
  
Liz- LIZ! ::tackels:: Man, it's been a long time! Have I talked to you all summer? I'm not even sure. o.O Having some rough weeks? I'm here to talk when you feel like talking about it. I'm glad you arne't dead. I was concerned there for awhile. We should SO do something together before summer ends! It would be wrong not to! Heh...::giggles:: We are horrible; we simply cannot keep the plot bunnies under control. :P I'll have to check it out.  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- Lol. Thanks for the review. Yes, Charlie does need to smarten up...but you'll see what happens in this chapter! DUN DUN DUN! I'm SOOO glad you like it! ::beams:: Much love!  
  
Disclaimer- Bah!  
  
-Chapter 65-  
  
Charlie couldn't make his legs move as the words swam around his head.  
  
Was Bombay really telling the truth? Would he really send him away to the scary people in the white coats?  
  
Maybe it was an empty threat...a trick...  
  
Or maybe it wasn't.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows slightly and looked around as if disoriented. Taking unsure steps, he walked to the steps of the stairs and walked up.  
  
He had never thought of it before. But why did he care? He didn't want to be with them anyway...  
  
Right?  
  
Walking into his bedroom without bothering to shut the door, he collapsed on his bed and curled into a fetal position.  
  
He stared at an empty spot on his wall, feeling a sense of dread and hopelessness settle on him as what little good left in his life began to crash down.  
  
Did Bombay want him to go? Would he really have to leave?  
  
He readjusted his head on the pillow before shifting his gaze to a photo lying dejected on the floor. He had probably knocked it off the dresser in his fit of rage while packing to leave.  
  
Without moving the upper half of his body at first, he swung his legs to the ground before allowing himself to rest on his knees. He turned and crawled to the down-faced photo, resting on his legs as he tentatively picked it up.  
  
Flipping it over, a picture of the Ducks was revealed.  
  
He felt his breath catch in his throat, but this time it wasn't from anger.  
  
In the picture he was grinning, his arms slung around the shoulders of Adam and Averman while Fulton leaned on their backs, posing "macho-ly" for the camera. Guy was resting his chin on the top of Connie's head and Julie stood by Goldberg and Ken with a grin. Luis seemed to have his eyes elsewhere, Russ was laughing at something, and Dwayne was grinning as if he didn't have a care in the world. They were all tightly squished into the picture and each looked genuinely happy. He couldn't help but feel a lonely aching just looking at it.  
  
His thoughts unconsciously drifted to when the picture had been taken. It had been at the very beginning of the school year. It was the last day of summer, and they were preparing for their high school experience together. They had left early in the morning and stayed together all day, never leaving the group as they enjoyed the last 24 hours of freedom. They had done everything ranging from mall browsing to pizza to street hockey. It had been before they found out Portman wasn't coming to Eden Hall with them. Before Adam was separated from the group. Before things seemed to fall apart.  
  
Charlie walked back over to his bed, never placing the photo back down. He lay out on his bed and continued to look at it. The teen then began to wonder what happened. Okay, so he knew what happened...but he tried to pinpoint when he starting feeling bitter towards them. He couldn't really remember. He couldn't remember when coming home wasn't the most exciting idea he could muster. When it got to the point where they were no longer trustworthy.  
  
As he continued to stare holes into the photo, his mind proceeded to wander. Thoughts of yelling at Bombay...snapping at his friends...rejecting Fulton and Julie when they just wanted to help...spazzing on Adam because he was feeling frustrated and bitter.  
  
He placed the photo on the bedside table and buried his face in the pillow, curling up again. His life was beyond screwed-up, and he didn't know what to do. How to fix it. If he even could...  
  
At the same time, he didn't know if he really wanted to go back. Going back to the way things were would mean telling everybody (if they didn't already know), apologizing like there was no tomorrow, and living with the fact that he had majorly screwed up and may never pay it back. He wasn't sure if his pride could suffer another blow.  
  
He was tired of being angry, but at the same time afraid to not be. He wasn't quite sure what he really wanted anymore...  
  
He didn't feel like going out of his way to make their lives miserable, but he didn't know if he could go out of his way to make amends. Part of him still hung on to the fact they hadn't been there for him. It was an internal struggle that he couldn't seem to resolve. His emotions were fighting with that tiny nagging feeling that it wasn't COMPLETELY their fault...It had gotten to the point where he couldn't distinguish the difference between what was real and what he had convinced himself was real.  
  
Did they even care anymore? There was always the chance he could apologize for nothing. The chance that they wouldn't accept him back...and he wasn't sure if he could handle that kind of rejection at the moment. Not that he could completely blame them.  
  
He still didn't like them, and he was still pretty angry at Bombay, but it didn't seem worth it anymore. It didn't seem worth it to fight the system. He wasn't living on cloud nine, but he knew for sure that he didn't want to be stuck in some institution somewhere to rot and die. No thank you.  
  
Letting out a sigh and crawling under the covers, Charlie tried to clear his thoughts. There was no hope for sleep if he couldn't.  
  
= = =  
  
Morning came, and Charlie blinked open his eyes. The sun was burning in through the window, brightly awakening him from sleep. Usually this didn't wake him up, but he hadn't gotten loads of sleep anyway. Conflicting and nagging thoughts did that to you.  
  
An almost whimper escaped his lips as he covered his head with the pillow. Why wasn't there a remote control for your thoughts? He could really use one...  
  
"Eeeuuhhg...screw it..." he muttered, crawling reluctantly from his self-made cocoon. He wasn't sure why he even bothered getting up. Not like there was anything to look forward to.  
  
He was still dressed in the clothes he had worn the night before as he walked into the bathroom. He blinked at his reflection sleepily and pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste from the cabinet.  
  
The bottle of pills caught his eye.  
  
Setting the toothbrush and toothpaste down, he picked up the small container and looked it over. He had never really given it a second thought; he had just known that he refused to take them. Shane had done similar when it was prescribed to him, but then again...Shane was also kind of in jail. Maybe not a good thing.  
  
Giving the small orange container another look, he twisted the cap and pulled out a single pill. Surely it couldn't HURT him to do what they wanted...they already thought he was anyway, so it wasn't like he was really getting anything out of NOT taking them.  
  
Trying to think of it as him deciding to on his own in order to preserve his sliver of pride, Charlie picked up a cup that had likely been sitting there for at least two weeks and rinsed it before filling it with water. He put the pill in his mouth and drank the water, swallowing the pill with ease. There. He had done one whole non-rebellious task.  
  
Charlie brushed his teeth and put the bottle of pills back where it had been before. That hadn't been so hard...  
  
He walked out of the bathroom, unsure of what exactly he was going to do for the rest of the day. He was a bit scared to walk downstairs. Sure Bombay hadn't been angry the night before, but that didn't mean frustration couldn't brew overnight. He didn't really particularly WANT to be yelled at...  
  
The boy walked to the stairs and sat on the top step, looking downstairs into the small part of the living room he could see. He hadn't given it much thought last night, but it started to hit him how he actually HADN'T been yelled at...That why he was a bit reluctant to go downstairs. The yelling had probably been bottled up to avoid inflicting further emotional trauma...That meant a double-whammy.  
  
Definitely not fun.  
  
He continued to sit there, battling with himself over he should go downstairs. He knew he'd have to eventually; he couldn't very well sit at the top of the stairs forever.  
  
Deciding to go ahead and get it over with, he stood up and trudged down the stairs. As physically tired as he was, he knew there was no use in trying to sleep, so why bother staying in bed all day? Sleep was fruitless. Maybe later.  
  
Walking around the corner, he saw his former hockey coach sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. When Charlie glanced at the clock, he was surprised to see it was only eight...  
  
He swallowed and prepared himself for a lecture. Maybe it would be quick and painless...Bombay never was that vengeful...right?  
  
"Hey..." he said quietly.  
  
Gordon jumped and nearly spilled coffee on himself, looking in Charlie's direction. In confusion, he glanced back at the clock and back at Charlie. "You're awake."  
  
Charlie nodded.  
  
Gordon folded the paper up and sat it aside. "Well...I was actually planning on a few more hours to come up with an inspiring lecture. You'll have to forgive me," the man said, taking another drink of his coffee.  
  
Charlie shoved his hands in his pockets and began rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"What got you up so early?" Gordon asked, feeling slightly bolder than usual due to Charlie's non-threatening stance and few words.  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"What brought you down? I'd imagine you aren't excited about this," he asked the teen, taking another drink from the mug.  
  
"Might as well get it over with," Charlie said, gluing his eyes to the floor in hopes that they could just put the lecture behind them so he could go wander mindlessly for a while. Not that he thought for a second he would be allowed to. He just wasn't sure why he suddenly cared...Maybe he had hit his head at some point along the way...He HAD whacked his head on the side of the table when someone tripped him a few days ago...Maybe that was it...  
  
"And you're not even attempting to avoid it?" Gordon questioned, unable to mask his surprise.  
  
"Why? So the lecture worsens and likely grows in length?" Charlie asked with eyebrows raised, looking at his guardian. "If I've learned anything, it's that you can't avoid the inevitable forever."  
  
Gordon furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, not quite sure how to start lecturing now. He watched as Charlie continued gently rocking back and forth, looking around the kitchen as if mildly bored. It was hard to yell at him when he wasn't yelling back. Some of the steam had burned off from the night before. Not all of it, but that didn't mean he knew how to begin. Where to begin.  
  
"To be honest, Charlie, I don't know where to start. I may just be in slight shock from it all, but I really don't know what to say anymore. As much as I want to yell at you, for some reason I can't. I want to trust that you've 'learned your lesson,' but I really don't know if you have," he started, really wishing he had a handbook or something for guidance. "You lied to me, Charlie. And not just once, but several times. I don't even KNOW how many times. I don't know when I can trust you and when I can't. You skipped out on your therapy, disappeared for two weeks, then need to be picked up from a police station? I need to know what's wrong, Charlie. It can't be helped if you don't say what's wrong. And don't even THINK about saying nothing's wrong, because that's one lie I'm sick of hearing. I don't know whether or not to continue taking you to Dr. Shylo, because I don't know if you'll go. I don't want to have to walk you inside to make sure you go in."  
  
Charlie nodded solemnly, still not looking at the older man.  
  
"And I really don't know how to punish you. I can't let it slide by because that would give you the impression that it was okay. But it wasn't, so I can't. There's no point in restricting you from anything, because there isn't anything I can restrict you from that would make an impact. Grounding you wouldn't do any good, because you rarely leave your room anyway. You're already going to therapy, and I am truly out of ideas, alright? I am out of plans, Charlie. If you can't get your act together, I really don't know what I'm going to do," Gordon finished with admittance.  
  
Charlie couldn't restrain the pang of guilt before he tried to brush it away. Why should he feel sorry for them, right?  
  
"So...what? Am I grounded?" he asked, trying to keep control as he acted casual, looking everywhere but at his old hockey coach. He knew if he did, he might do something he felt he would regret. He couldn't be that vulnerable...He just needed to listen.  
  
"I really don't know. It's your call; do what you want because I don't know what to do," Gordon said with exasperation as he walked out of the room.  
  
Charlie watched him and let out a mildly aggravated sigh.  
  
Darn Bombay...making him feel guilty! WHY did he have to go and do that?! He had nothing to feel guilty about...He shouldn't be feeling guilty...  
  
The boy groaned almost inaudibly to himself before turning and walking back upstairs. He was going to bed...again...  
  
= = =  
  
It was nearly noon before Charlie left his room again. He walked down the stairs and peeked around the corner. Once sure that the coast was clear and he wouldn't have to see Bombay and get that icky guilty feeling again, he walked to the kitchen and made a sandwich. He grabbed a bottle of water and ate the sandwich quickly, putting everything away as he drank the water.  
  
He walked into the living room and out the door, straight in the early days of July. Now that he was in a new pair of clothes again, he felt a little better. Not floaty-on-top-of-the-world happy, but not step-in-a-puddle-on-a- rainy-day depressed either.  
  
He preferred to think of it as coincidence. It couldn't POSSIBLY be because he took one of those stupid "anti-depressants" they gave him. No, because that would mean they were right. And that's impossible. It should be some law against nature for them to be right because that would make Charlie wrong. And Charlie was NEVER wrong, under ANY circumstance. Ever. It simply wasn't possible. Must just be a fluke.  
  
Hands dug in his pockets, he strolled along with no particular destination. He truly couldn't think of anything to do. His summer was passing him by, and he had done absolutely nothing fun or productive the whole time. It seemed somewhat unreal. Wait...had the Fourth of July already passed? When had THAT happened? What day was it?!  
  
He glanced at his watch to see it was 11:45 on July 2nd. The Fourth of July was in two days. His freaking BIRTHDAY was in TWENTY-EIGHT DAYS!  
  
"Wow..." he said to himself in somewhat of a daze, stopping to register this newfound information. He blinked a few times, trying to soak in the fact that his summer was really almost over. His birthday was within the month...  
  
Struggling to shake off the thought, he continued walking. He had no clue what he was going to do. Things seemed beyond screwed up...Was it possible to fix?  
  
Was it even worth salvaging?  
  
The boy continued to walk mindlessly, working hard to hold up a neutral expression and empty mind.  
  
Not that easy, mind you.  
  
He slowed to a stop by a cemetery.  
  
No, not just a cemetery...  
  
The cemetery...  
  
Yeah, he was definitely a glutton for punishment.  
  
As much as he wanted to keep walking, he of course couldn't. He looked around and realized he hadn't been since the burial. The place was full of tombstones and dying flowers, fitting the gloomy mood perfectly. It seemed the second you entered the area, the brightness of the sun seemed to dim. Not that he noticed, because he was much too busy mulling in his angst to notice something like that.  
  
He browsed the place, though he knew exactly where it was. How could he forget? He was just slightly afraid to go...yet equally afraid not to.  
  
"This is depressing," he sighed to himself. He turned, but froze in place when one particular gravestone caught his eye.  
  
"Cassandra Conway - Wife, Mother, and Friend. 1964-1997"  
  
He knew he had been expecting, if not planning, on seeing it...but there was a big difference about SAYING or THINKING you'll do something as compared to actually DOING it...  
  
During the funeral, he had never been given the chance to look at the stone used. He had shown up and been dragged away seconds after it ended. Not given enough time to register any of it. The shock of it all still crept up on him occasionally, but with all that had been going on...he really hadn't thought about it much.  
  
And that hurt.  
  
It hurt that he hadn't been given the proper chance to think it over. His outbursts of realization came in sporadic bursts. To be honest, he had tried NOT to think about it...It was a lot to take...  
  
And with his father...Ooh, that man really had another thing comin'...Charlie hoped he rotted and died in that stupid, God-forsaken cell...  
  
He read it again and felt a bitter taste in his mouth. Wife? His dad probably put that to make it seem like he was there, devoted to her completely. Like all the things he had done could be hidden by pretending it all never happened. It isn't like anyone else would know. A random stranger wouldn't know the difference. But Charlie did. And it only served to upset him more. He had no right to rob Charlie of that experience, or anything else for that matter.  
  
The teenager fell to his knees and just sat there, staring at it; studying every curve of the stone. Watching it intently, as if it would change. As if she would disappear if he were to blink...even if it was just a grave...Wasn't this all he had left?  
  
He ran the tips of his fingers along the engraved writing, the stone cool to the touch. It was by a tree under the shade, safely blocked from the sun. Protected.  
  
His heart ached; he wanted his mom back. He didn't want anyone else...He just wanted his mom...  
  
Tears sprung to his eyes, despite his attempts otherwise. He willed himself to take a deep breath, but that only served to release a shuddering exhale. The boy struggled to keep his jaw steady, but he couldn't stop the longing for normalcy. To make it magically better. He wanted his life back.  
  
But he was scared.  
  
He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was terrified at the thought of trying to resume life as it used to be. He wasn't sure if he had realized just how much it scared him until now. Sure, pride was part of it...But really...what would he do if they rejected him? What if he truly had gone too far and there was no going back? What if he had honestly burned one too many bridges?  
  
Charlie clamped part of the inside of his cheek between his teeth in an attempt to will away the tears. Will away the thoughts. He didn't want to be scared. He didn't want to be vulnerable. That's why he needed to continue avoiding them...He just couldn't take that chance. Couldn't take that risk. Couldn't forfeit control and safety for something so unsure.  
  
His eyes fell on the other graves, each lovingly decorated with flowers. He knew his mother's had been neglected...He had been out-of-state, out-of-mind, out-of-life, and not really thinking about it.  
  
It needed flowers.  
  
She needed flowers.  
  
He wiped his a cheek with the back of one of his sleeves, allowing the arm to fall back into his lap. Those who didn't think he was crazy before definitely thought it now; still boycotting short sleeves.  
  
The only comfort was the walls he had built; the defense he had constructed to protect the fragile and fickle emotions beneath. He wasn't so sure he knew what he would say to them anyway. He didn't know if he had the energy to repair it.  
  
As he continued to sit, he found himself not really wanting to leave. It was comforting in a strange way...Almost as if a warm embrace cradled him as he brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. Just being there made him feel safe. It was nice.  
  
He focused on the soft breeze and the quiet brushing of leaves in the tree above him. Time seemed to fly as he sat there, enjoying a few moments of peace before it disappeared again.  
  
Giving the gravestone one last glance, he reluctantly stood up. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there. At least an hour...  
  
He ran his sleeve under his eyes again, self-consciously wiping already- dried tears away as he sniffled quietly.  
  
The boy dug his hands in his pockets again, walking away; but not without giving one last sidelong glance back.  
  
He silently thanked her. He didn't know what for, but he knew a thanks was in order. 


	66. The Fourth of July

::is eating Spaghettios:: Well, here's the next chapter. As you can tell from the oh-so-unobvious title, this takes place on the Fourth of July...I was planning on it being posted closer to that time, but then I was gone, so that threw off my system...but I'm sure you forgive me. ==  
  
Allie- ::huggles back:: I'm sure it'll be okay...::laughs:: Yes, gotta love paranoid Charlie. The RPG is a beautiful thing...tee hee. Heh. Yeah, Charlie was shocking in the last chapter. He was, dare I say it, obedient! I'm so glad it was worth the wait, hun; I was hoping it was. I'll return to my quicker updates now that I'm not gone for long periods of time. :P  
  
Sarah- Lol...dun dun dun... Heh...as for "One Way Ticket," I'm workin' on it...lol...I tend to have a one-track mind...but I'll see if I can whip out an update soon.   
  
MDSWitter26- ::blushes::...I'm glad you like. Not even I can keep Charlie angsty FOREVER.   
  
Liz- ::squeaks:: Liz! Lol. I'm not sure when I go back to school, but it's some time in August...ha...surprise, surprise...but we definitely need to do something before I do! I finally reviewed your prologue, and I say good job. I'm glad you like the story, and thanks so much for always supporting me throughout the (more than a) year that's it has taken. Lol.  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Hee hee...a VERY cute mental nut case. But he has (kind of) seen the light! Lol...whoo-hoo...I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!   
  
Banksiesbabe99- ::blushes:: Thanks so much! ::giggles:: I'm SO glad you liked it. ::beams:: I really hope you enjoy the chapter.   
  
Tiff- I'm glad you liked it. ::beams:: Yes, I simply couldn't let him not visit his mommy...This story has been going on so long, I had almost forgotten she was dead! o.O Lol. Oops. Heh. I hope you like the chapter, and thanks for reviewing!   
  
Rachel- Lol...::smiles:: I guess so. Yes, deep thought Charlie is SLIGHTLY more civil then shouting-at-everyone Charlie. ::blushes:: Thanks so much! You're always so flattering. I'm glad you caught the key moment of the taking the pill; I think of it as one too. I really hope you like this chapter! Much love!  
  
Shanks- Sorry for the wait. Lol. I'm really glad you liked the chapter, and I hope this one didn't take too long to get out. Enjoy!  
  
Adriana- ::giggles:: I think we all feel like we're right and "they're wrong" when we're mad...tee hee...It's like, "I'M RIGHT AND YOU'RE WRONG! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET! SO NYAH!" ::grins:: I'm glad you liked the chapter...::thoughtly pause:: You know...I could so totally DO that! Lol. That would be so fun...I'll probably go back and add more character development to George in the beginning and maybe take out the stuff I set up for but didn't actually use...heh...I was far too interested in starting the story at first, so I wasn't concerned with describing every hair on George's head. But book-people usually like that...lol... Good plan, good plan. Lol. How cool! I've never been to Georgia! Or Ohio! Lol...I'm in Texas. Ohioan...Ohion...Oh...::blinks:: My head hurts! ::blushes:: Aww, thanks so much. Ha ha...I'm not allowed to end it, you say? Gee, that's a lot of chapters...lol. I'm sure they couldn't stop a person from making it that long... Heh. Yes, Julie and Adam are forgotten on occasion because we slip into Charlie's silly little head...lol. Thanks so much for the review, and enjoy the chapter.   
  
Katie- I'm glad you liked that part. And I don't know what Charlie was doing up that early...lol...I never wake up that early in the summer...ever...it's sinful. ::blushes:: I'm so glad you liked that part. ::beams:: Mucho love!  
  
French Chipmunk- Hehehe...::innocent smile:: You'll just have to see...::whistles a happy tune::...::realizes she is physically incapable of whistling::...o.O...::sings a happy tune instead::  
  
Friend of Strangerdanger- ...I know that you probably won't get to read this since you said you don't read fanfiction, but I just need to say it. I can't explain how that made me feel...I'm so sorry you lost your friend. I'm so glad that she enjoyed my story; really, that meant more than you can imagine. I don't think it's weird...I cried when I read your review...It just...thanks for letting me know, and I'm happy I she enjoyed it...  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- ::giggles: Yes, indeed he is. Lol. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like the chapter.   
  
Disclaimer- ::sighs::...::goes to sleep::  
  
-Chapter 66-  
  
Two days passed, and the Fourth of July was upon them. Red, white, and blue was everywhere they looked, and the promise of fireworks hung in the air.  
  
"And of course a party is inevitable," Charlie muttered to himself as he sat on his bed, closed off in his room. "And OF COURSE it's here. Of COURSE! Why wouldn't it be? If it weren't, then my life just wouldn't be sufficiently difficult. It's all a conspiracy..."  
  
He fell against the soft bed and tried to ignore the noise below. He would just be antisocial. He still couldn't bring himself to make amends. To make himself feel better, he passed it off as them 'simply not deserving it.'  
  
As long as he kept telling himself that, he would be okay.  
  
He got slightly restless, trying to come up with ways to successfully ignore them. He didn't need them...Apologizing would only get him hurt, so there was no need to mull over it and pick it apart, dissecting every little thing. It was easier this way. Safer. Less attachment meant less chances of being hurt in the end. He was independent, and he could take care of himself...  
  
The boy had to shrug off the voice that contradicted the thought. Stupid conflicting voices in his 't they ever just LISTEN to him?!  
  
He began tapping mindlessly on the bed, staring blankly forward. My, this was exciting...  
  
= = =  
  
Julie sat in the living room of Gordon and Charlie's house. As she expected, Charlie wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
Bombay had told them not to bother because he likely wasn't coming down. She felt slightly deflated but didn't push it anymore.  
  
It still felt weird without him, though. It just wasn't the same.  
  
She walked into the kitchen.  
  
Grabbing a hotdog and placing it in a bun, she half-heartedly and mindlessly squirted ketchup on it with a sigh. Her parents were still ragging on her for not coming home for the summer; but how could she? Her conscience would never allow it.  
  
It seemed to Julie that everyone felt the awkwardness in the air. Some of the parents that lived in Minnesota were there with their children, knowing they wouldn't see the said child all night if they didn't. Most were in the backyard by the grill, debating whether or not the fireworks would be visible.  
  
Julie, however, was standing in the kitchen with a hotdog, staring into space.  
  
Fireworks were the least of her concerns.  
  
She leaned against the island in the kitchen and stared out the backdoor, the forms of her fellow hockey players visible through the screen. Most seemed to be pretty okay, but she couldn't help but feel shaken. It bugged her that Bombay wouldn't tell them what was going on with Charlie and where he had been all that time.  
  
What scared her was that the fact he wouldn't tell them likely meant they didn't want to know.  
  
Without taking her eyes from the scene outside, her hand slipped into the chip bag and pulled out a barbeque chip.  
  
"Hey Space Case," Fulton said, shoving a few chips in his mouth. "You gonna stand here and not say anything the whole time?"  
  
Julie seemed to snap from her thoughts when the voice cut through the air. "Huh? Oh, sorry," she said apologetically, giving the boy a half-smile. "Just thinking."  
  
"We seem to do a lot of that lately," Fulton pointed out, taking a bite from the hotdog in his hand. "It's scary."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment before Julie started talking again.  
  
"Why do you think he won't come down with us?" she asked, a slight tremor in her voice as she bit into her hotdog.  
  
Fulton looked at her for a minute and sighed, knowing that it would come up at some point. It didn't really surprise him. "I have absolutely no clue. I hate to say it isn't that surprising, though."  
  
She nodded and absently sipped her drink. "I know...but still...It's July. It's been MONTHS...Why isn't it better yet?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even and cutting off when it seemed to shake.  
  
"I don't know, Jules. I really don't," Fulton said with regret. "I wish I had an answer, but I don't."  
  
"Maybe if we could just talk to him...Maybe just one more time, maybe it would work," she said with a hint of desperation.  
  
"Julie..." Fulton said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She pulled away and shook her head. "No. It might...We have to keep trying...We can't just give up!"  
  
"Julie, you can't get your hopes up like that. If you do, then you're setting yourself up. What if he doesn't listen?" Fulton asked, not wanting his friend to get hurt.  
  
"What if he does?" she asked, unable to stop tears from springing to her eyes. "What if it DOES work, and then everything's okay again?"  
  
"Then I'll believe in miracles. Unfortunately, I doubt it'll happen. Julie, we've tried. We really have, but what more can we do?"  
  
"Keep trying! I can't give up on him, Fulton. I just can't," she said, her shoulders drooping.  
  
Fulton frowned and gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"I'm going to go and try to talk to him," she said, and held up her hand when Fulton started to speak. "No, I am. This has gone on long enough, and I'm going to get some answers. Don't stop me, Fulton. Let me talk to him," she nearly pleaded.  
  
The teen sighed and set his drink and plate down on the counter to rub his temples. "Fine. Go talk to him, Jules. I just hope you know what you're doing."  
  
She nodded and sat her food down before rushing up the stairs in a flurry. They needed to talk, and they were going to talk.  
  
The girl knocked on his door and waited for an answer, listening to the ever-present music emitting at a surprisingly low level. A new CD every time. At least it was rarely a boring wait.  
  
"Charlie?" she said when she got no answer.  
  
Assuming she was just being ignored or he couldn't hear her, she opened the door.  
  
When she was faced with an empty room, a rush of panic swept over her. Just as she was about to rush downstairs to tell Bombay, she saw the window open. Curiosity got the best of her, and she timidly approached it.  
  
Leaning out the window, she looked around. The roof extended and seemed to have a level of it's own.  
  
She glanced to her right and to her surprise saw Charlie sitting against the house and staring at the horizon. It was barely dark, and only a few stars were visible due to the city lights.  
  
"Charlie?" she said again, her voice soft.  
  
She saw him jump slightly, but he never adverted his gaze.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked when he didn't respond.  
  
"Thinking," he answered.  
  
"About what?" she asked, nervous about getting on the roof. Didn't look very safe...  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
She gave the ground a nervous glance and turned back to Charlie. "Why the roof?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking it's nice and out-of-the-way...Not much to bother any deep thought," he replied, his voice surprisingly unaccusing. The words themselves seemed defensive, but his voice was void of any dislike.  
  
After giving the grass lying two stories below another wary glance, she sucked in a breath and swallowed her fear as best she could. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
He shrugged and scooted over an inch or so, though it wasn't necessary. There had been more than enough room before.  
  
"Sure. Be my guest."  
  
She nodded and lifted her leg out the window and onto the surface of the roof. Telling herself she wouldn't fall, the other leg followed.  
  
The girl scooted across the roof to where Charlie was sitting. Once she got there, she pulled her legs to her chest and tried not to look down.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. He didn't seem upset; just a little spaced.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of falling?" she asked, unable to keep herself from voicing her thoughts. She bit her lip the second the words left her mouth, wishing she could take them back.  
  
"Not really. I'm an expert roof-walker," he said, a trace of an amused grin appearing on his face though his eyes never left the horizon. "I fear no roofs."  
  
"Is that so?" she asked, steadying her voice. "Not even a little bit scared?" She gulped. "It's a long way down..."  
  
"I know. My shoe knows. Actually, my shoe knows better than me, but I'd rather keep it that way."  
  
When she gave him a confused look, his smile widened a little more.  
  
"Last time I was up here, my shoe suffered a causality and ended up taking the long fall. First step's a doozy," he said with a shrug.  
  
She nodded and couldn't keep her gaze from shifting to the ground. "Really..."  
  
"Yeah. So don't fall," he told her simply.  
  
"Okay..." she replied. "I'll try not to."  
  
The silence returned, and both teens just sat on the roof and watched the sky grow darker by the minute.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to see any fireworks from here?" she asked, shifting slightly to face him.  
  
"I don't really know if they have any on this side. Never been here on the Fourth of July before," was his simple answer.  
  
"I see," she said with a nod.  
  
She heard the sound of him shifting slightly, and she bit her lip. She didn't know what more to say, so she continued to watch the sky. It was a deep blue with a few specs of white. The hot, humid summer night seemed to sit on them as the silence grew comfortable.  
  
Questions swirled in her mind as time passed. Some she didn't know if she could ever ask. They still talked about that...thing...that didn't happen.  
  
She cleared her throat as if preparing to say something, but then remained silent.  
  
"Charlie..." she started, breaking the thick silence. The name seemed to hang in the air as the silence returned.  
  
Her confidence seemed to deflate as the moments trudged on, but she forced herself to continue. "Charlie...I think there's some things we need to talk about."  
  
Charlie continued staring forward, wary of saying anything in return.  
  
"I'm serious. We've been avoiding everything, and it's been fine up to now. But it isn't fine anymore; we can't keep burying the bad subjects and pretending they don't exist," she continued, doing her best to keep her tone even yet non-threatening or accusing.  
  
The other teenager just shifted his gaze to the shingles of the roof, keeping his face as neutral as he could.  
  
"Charlie, say something," she said softly, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
A few moments of silence passed.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Julie released a quiet breath of relief. However, it was soon followed by a moment of thought.  
  
"Like...everything. Like where you've been...What happened...Charlie, I want you to talk to me. I want you to trust me," she said, her voice tinged with a pleading tone.  
  
She watched as he seemed to visibly tense. He took in a sharp breath, but kept his gaze diverted.  
  
"There's nothing to tell," he said quietly, lacking the usual edge. He seemed more defeated, but no more willing to share.  
  
"Are you honestly under the impression that I'm going to be satisfied with that?" she asked, allowing her eyebrows to shoot up.  
  
He shrugged and glanced over briefly before returning his gaze to the horizon, his head never moving. "It worked last time."  
  
She sighed and rubbed her temples before resting her head in her hand. "Charlie...I want to know what's bothering you. I want to help; I can help if you'll just let me."  
  
Charlie tensed again, this time his head shifting slightly to the opposite direction. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Because sometimes just getting something off your chest makes it that much easier to deal with," she answered, her voice quiet.  
  
"But what if it doesn't help?" he asked, stopping to regain control of his voice.  
  
She scooted a little closer and leaned over, trying to recatch his full attention. "What if it does?"  
  
"It doesn't matter...It's really not that big of a deal." He shrugged and leaned his head up against the brick of the house.  
  
"Really? And that's why it is still bothering you? That's why it is still preventing you from being happy?" she asked, her voice drifting through the breezeless summer night.  
  
"Who said I'm not happy?" he asked, turning to her. When she quirked an eyebrow skeptically, he let out a soft growl and frowned. "Fine, fine. I get the picture. You don't have to be so mean about it," he said, though his voice lightened slightly.  
  
"Mean?" she asked, unable to will away a half-smile. "Aren't we Mr. Contradictory today?"  
  
"Tonight, Jules. It's no longer today," he said, giving her a small smile as he looked out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Shut up," she said lightly. "Same difference."  
  
Another stretch of silence occurred.  
  
"You know, you're a very sneaky person," Julie said with a small grin, turning to face Charlie.  
  
He turned to look at her, trying to suppress a smile. "Am I? How so?"  
  
"You totally threw me off my original question! Again! You always do that!" she said, though grinning.  
  
"Meh, it's a gift," he said, a smile appearing as well. "Lots of practice."  
  
"I won't let you get away with it this time, though. We will talk through EVERYTHING that needs to be discussed whether you like it or not. I refuse to leave until we have," she said, crossing her arms and pulling a defiant look across her face.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "You may be here awhile, Jules."  
  
"Just tell me!" she insisted.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can!" she argued.  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yes huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Charlie, stop arguing with me!"  
  
"Why?" he asked with his eyebrows raised cockily.  
  
"Because I said so!" she said, her face twisting slightly.  
  
"And this is supposed to make me suddenly break into some long confession?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Well...yeah!" she said with exasperation.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, because it's highly unlikely. I don't feel much up to sharing."  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
"Geez, Jules. No need to yell. I'm sitting one foot away from you." He pursed his lips slightly and nodded, folding his arms across his bent legs.  
  
"You're being annoying."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"You're right," he said with a small grin.  
  
"Arg...I swear it, Charlie, I'm gonna get you to talk if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"At this point, it very well may be," he said, returning his attention to the other houses around. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, the serious mood settling back between them.  
  
He shrugged. "It's not exactly in my Top 5 favorite things to discuss. Why does it matter so much anyway? I thought you were giving me time to 'come to you,'" he said, looking back to her.  
  
"If I did that, we very well could be in nursing homes before the discussion occurred." Her voice was serious, and he wanted badly to look away and pretend she wasn't there.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he turned away again, unable to look at her without believing what she said. He knew it was probably true; it wasn't like he was beating down anyone's door to talk.  
  
Julie bit her lip and tried to gather the courage to say what she would say next. It was a gamble, but it was the only thing she could think of the start him down the road. She could lose him, but it was a chance she had to take. She had to try. She had to keep going.  
  
"I...I know what happened with your dad..." she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
His head whipped over to her bowed head; she was staring at the shingles of the roof as if they held the meaning of life. His heart nearly ceased to beat in his chest. The world seemed to stop spinning as the silence nearly engulfed the two teens.  
  
"Wha...how? Did Adam-?" he stuttered, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe, much less communicate.  
  
She shook her head, still not sure whether she wanted to look at him; to see the shock or anger that could possibly be in his face. She couldn't be sure how he had taken it. His voice didn't sound angry...  
  
Julie forced herself to look at him, and she saw a look of confusion and...fear?  
  
"No, Adam didn't say anything. I didn't even know he knew," she said quickly. The air had suddenly acquired a tense and thick discomfort.  
  
"Then...how?" he asked, his voice dropping to a near-whisper as he looked away.  
  
"At the hospital...Fulton and I overheard a doctor and Bombay talking...We didn't mean to, but I didn't want to say anything...Things were still going pretty well with us, and I was scared that would ruin it," she said softly, forcing herself not to look away. "I was scared to lose that."  
  
Charlie didn't know what to say. Julie knew...and Fulton...and Adam. Did anyone else? His mind was racing.  
  
She scooted a little closer and placed a hand on his lower arm. "Charlie...Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped..."  
  
He flinched under her touch and her gaze. "I guess I didn't want the false sympathy. The fuss. It changes people's attitude, and that's not what I wanted. It's over and done, so there's no need to meddle in it. That only screws stuff up."  
  
"False?" she asked. "It's hardly false sympathy, Charlie. We're your friends, and we care. We deserved to know."  
  
"Well it seems you already knew anyway, so why does it matter?" he asked, unable to keep the bite out of his voice. When she drew away her hand, he could almost see the hurt in his mind's eye. He let out a frustrated sigh and buried his face in his hands. "Look, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you...I just...I told you I don't like talking about it..."  
  
He looked back just in time to see her nod her head.  
  
"I know...I'm sorry if bringing it up was out of line, but I thought you should know...that I know. And it's okay. It's not like I think any less of you for it," she said softly, trying to comfort him with her eyes. But he refused to look her straight in the face.  
  
"You should...I should have stopped it, but I couldn't...If Jesse hadn't made me, I may have never..." he said, his voice dropping even more as he swallowed.  
  
"Charlie..." she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and laying her head on his shoulder. He didn't pull away.  
  
He rested his head atop her and clamped his eyes shut, trying to steady his thoughts. They sat like that for a moment before Julie spoke again.  
  
"It's okay...It isn't your fault. It's not like you asked for it, and you definitely didn't deserve it. I just wish that you could be happy now that it's over; there's no need to beat yourself up over it," she said, rubbing his shoulder gently as she closed her eyes.  
  
"But I did deserve it; if I couldn't stop it myself, then I didn't deserve the help. I should have stopped it," he said, hoping his voice didn't shake.  
  
"You're right about one thing; you should have stopped it, but that doesn't mean you deserved it. You DID stop it, Charlie. However Jesse helped, he couldn't have done it without you telling him. The fact that you're here at all should stand for something," she said, keeping her voice soothing.  
  
"But-" he began to protest.  
  
"No," she said, pulling away to look at him. "I want you to listen to me. It wasn't your fault, and I don't think any less of you because you got dealt a bad set of cards. It wasn't your fault, and I know it. Coach knows it. Fulton and Adam know it. Everyone else would feel the same if you would tell them," she said, but he shook his head 'no.' "Charlie, I care about you. I really do, and I hate seeing you like this. It's been hard, and I want you to know we're here for you. I'm beginning to think you really don't believe that, but it's true. We were worried sick every second of those two weeks you were gone, but I won't even ask you where you were. Maybe it's best I don't know, but I think it's important that you know how scared that I was that I would never see you again. That the last chance I had to see you had passed me by."  
  
Charlie stared back at her when she finished talking. "But..." he started, images of being rejected jumping to mind. What if Julie didn't know what she was talking about?  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he answered automatically. When she asked again, he shook his head. "It's nothing, really."  
  
"Charlie, if I've learned anything from this, it's that when it comes to you, 'nothing' can mean 'everything.' So you might as well just tell me," she persisted gently.  
  
He felt his heart drop slightly, not wanting to have to tell her his fears. To appear that more vulnerable. It was bad enough as it was...he didn't need more added to the list.  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"Charlie," she said, catching his eyes by chance. "Please."  
  
The boy just stared back, the words leaving him. How could she possibly care that much?  
  
"Julie..." he said, pausing a moment before continuing. "Why does it matter so much to you?"  
  
She seemed taken aback. "Umm..." she started, trying to think how to answer. "You're, um, my friend. Friends care about these things."  
  
"Then why are you the only one who's made any effort for me? Why do you bother to stick around? Why not give up like everyone else?" he asked quietly, though the tinge of bitterness spoke volumes.  
  
"Because..." she started, forcing down the thoughts that surfaced. "Because..."  
  
He waited for an answer, not quite sure what he wanted to hear.  
  
She locked eyes with him and suddenly couldn't find the words. Not that she exactly had the words anyway.  
  
'Because I care about you more than I could ever explain or imagine,' she thought to herself, swallowing the dryness of her throat nervously.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He felt breath come back to him, though he hadn't been aware he was holding it. The boy nodded, but couldn't explain the deflated feeling in his stomach.  
  
"What happened that day we...kissed? What was that? Was it a mistake?" he asked, suddenly unsure an unable to control the words tumbling out of his mouth.  
  
"I don't know. Did you think it was?" she asked, countering the question back at him nervously. She wasn't sure of how she felt, much less how he did. No...she knew how she felt. She was just afraid of how he felt.  
  
A still quiet came over them as they sat silently.  
  
Charlie felt his heart pound in his chest, and he was sure she could hear it. He licked his lips with a jittery nervousness as they both just stared at each other.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
Julie felt a pounding in her ears as she sat, mesmerized and unable to speak. What should she say?  
  
It seemed the void in speech would go on forever before she spoke again. It was difficult for her to force her mouth to move. Could she really put her heart on the line? What if she was just confused?  
  
It didn't matter.  
  
"No," she said softly, swallowing and sucking in a small breath.  
  
They both sat there in unmoving silence, just staring at one another. The word had been hardly audible, and Julie wasn't sure if he had even heard her. He hadn't responded.  
  
Just as she was about to say it again, he spoke.  
  
"Good."  
  
Before she had time to respond, he leaned in and pulled her into a gentle kiss. It wasn't any mind-blowing, passion-filled kiss. It was just enough to send a message.  
  
Julie's hand trailed its way behind his neck as she closed her eyes, returning the gesture.  
  
When they parted, Julie's eyes fluttered open to reveal his blue eyes looking back at her.  
  
"So...we're good?" he asked with nervousness, his voice cracking slightly as his voice remained quiet.  
  
"Yeah..." she replied just as softly, mind in a haze. "We're good." 


	67. Rooftop Talks

Allie- Lol...:P You stoled me spaghettios? ::gasps of horror and shock:: ::giggles:: You cheated! You weren't supposed to know at the beginning! Heh. But that's okay. I'm glad you're happy. ::pouts:: You're right...Disney doesn't know how to share. :( It's so sad. I'll try to stay awake. ::giggles:: Fire...::glazed over look::...::snaps out of it::...::also gets distracted at the mention of Charlie's butt::...hmm...::snaps out of it again:: Lol. Yes, Julie was good to stay with Charlie. ::grins:: I'm glad you like Charlie's wit. I try. Lol. Tee hee...::smiles:: Yes, I have a head-on-head fetish. Lol. That sounds weird... I love RP references...hee hee...::beams:: I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the long review! ::grins:: I know you won't be able to read this until you're back from Destin, though...oh well. It'll be a welcome back gift/surprise. Lol. Hope you're having fun.  
  
Rachel- ::grins and blushes:: Thanks so much. I haven't written many semi- romantic scenes, so I was hoping it didn't come off corny. As always, you flatter me. Thanks so much; I always love your reviews, hun.  
  
Sarah- ::beams:: I'm so glad you liked it.   
  
Banksiesbabe99- ::grins:: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Heh...I remember that song...hehehe...Anyway, thanks bunches for reveiwing, as always! Man, you've been with me a long time...You might be my oldest reveiwer! Lol. That's so cool.  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Lol. I'm so glad you liked. I figured the C/J kiss would help the happiness and satisfy the crowds...lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Adriana- ::giggles:: I'm so happy to hear it made a good impression. Heh...sadly enough, I forget Jesse sometimes...Heck, I forget Charlie's mom sometimes...:P Such a long time ago...lol. ::cracks up:: I wouldn't put it past myself to bring in another trauma and take it another 70. But I won't...this time...lol. I'm so glad you still enjoy my story. I know what you mean, though; even I haven't been reading loads of fanfiction lately do to the monds of junk that oftens litters the fandom, with the exception of a few who know how to write proper English and spell stuff right. Lol. But again, I'm SO glad to hear you still like it. ::beams::  
  
Katie- Heehee. I'm glad to hear it. ::beams:: I'm glad you like their arguing. Lol. Aww, thanks Katie! Your forgiveness is appreciated. Lol. My life is complete.   
  
Tiff- Thanksies! I'm glad you like the Charlie/Julie stuff. ::grins::  
  
MDSWitter26- Aww, thanks. Heh...yeah...Charlie's had 6 chapters worth of angst; the least I can do is give him some lovin'. Lol. Thanks again. Much love.  
  
French Chipmunk- Tee hee. ::innocent smile:: Lol. I'm glad you're happy now. I could never permanently torture him...lol...  
  
DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- ::laughs:: Yep. He's getting closer. Thanks bunches.   
  
Preciousbabyblue- Aren't they adorable? Lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Disclaimer- MOO! ::bites::  
  
-Chapter 67-  
  
Silence returned to fill the air between Charlie and Julie.  
  
Quirking a half-smile at Julie, Charlie leaned against the brick wall of his house.  
  
She returned the smile and lay her head in the crevice of his neck and shoulder, her back half on his arm and half on the wall.  
  
"You planning on going downstairs?" she asked, closing her eyes as a hint of a breeze swept by.  
  
"Not a chance," he said, shutting his eyes lazily as well.  
  
She twisted and looked up at him. "Why not?"  
  
The boy let out a sigh and looked down at her, his mouth pulled into a grimace. "Just because things are worked out with you doesn't mean things with everyone else are magically better."  
  
"Then...apologize," she said with a shrug.  
  
Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his mouth slanted into a frown. "Easier said than done."  
  
"What makes you say that?" she questioned.  
  
Charlie shifted away slightly and drew his legs to his chest, crossing his arms on top of them. Waiting a moment before speaking, he took to watching the sky. "What if they can't forgive me?"  
  
Julie turned a puzzled look towards him. He was dead serious.  
  
"Charlie, they're your friends. They'll forgive you; it isn't like they'll bluntly tell you 'no, you aren't forgiven' or anything. It'll be fine," she tried to reassure him.  
  
He didn't seem convinced.  
  
"I wouldn't fully expect them to, either. I might have yesterday or even earlier today...but I guess what I'm worried about is them saying it's okay when inside them may never let it go," he said, releasing some built up tension once deciding she was okay to tell.  
  
"They wouldn't do that, Charlie. You're their leader and their friend," she said soothingly, lacing her fingers through his.  
  
"Was."  
  
She frowned at him as he got a distant look on his face.  
  
"Charlie, that isn't true. You still are, and they will forgive you."  
  
Charlie shook his head slowly. "No, I think I probably forfeited any rights to sympathy and encouragement a while ago, so there's no need to bother. Besides, it isn't like I can blame them. I don't personally like me much at the moment either."  
  
Julie squeezed his hand comfortingly and moved his head to face her.  
  
"Charlie..." she said. "Why do you think they won't forgive you? You have a bad summer, so what? The worst thing you did to them was ignoring and maybe a few not-so-pleasant arguments. It'll be okay. They'll forgive you."  
  
He gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just apologize, and it'll be okay," she said. "It'll be fine."  
  
He nodded and let out a breath, swallowing the dryness in his throat. "I guess."  
  
Julie returned the nod and placed her head back where it had been.  
  
"But not now," he insisted.  
  
"Not now," she said. "Not now."  
  
= = =  
  
"Hey, where'd Julie go?" Connie asked, walking away from her parents to stand by Guy, Fulton, Portman, Russ, and Adam.  
  
"Beats me," Adam said, relieved that his own parents weren't there. They had some fancy party to be at, and he still wasn't sure how he got out of it.  
  
Fulton stood leaning against the wall of the house, standing amidst his fellow Ducks. They were all lounging in the backyard while Gordon closed the grill for the night. Bugs buzzed in their faces and a sense of stickiness seemed to swarm them all. The temperature was rather uncomfortable, but no one wanted to go inside. The closest thing they had gotten to fireworks was some kid setting off a store-bought one in the street behind them.  
  
Which was kind of NOT ALLOWED, but it amused them for a while.  
  
Connie slapped a bug on her bare shoulder and frowned, her mouth twisting in disgust. "Ew..." she said, wiping the dead bug off her skin and looking like she was going to hurl.  
  
"That's what you get for wearing a tank top, Connie," Averman said, motioning to his tee shirt.  
  
"Shut up, Averman," she growled, though her voice held no real venom. She scooted closer to Guy and took a chip. "It's hot out here."  
  
"Thank you, Einstein," Russ said lightly, earning a mild glare from Connie. "I wasn't aware."  
  
"Yeah, that tends to happen in the summer," Goldberg said before taking a gulp of his drink.  
  
"Ha ha," Connie said with half-smile.  
  
Guy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.  
  
Connie smiled, laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Careful, Guy, you might get bug guts and insect repellant all over you!" Russ chortled, causing Goldberg and Averman to crack up; naturally, the rest let out a laugh or smiled.  
  
Connie tried to frown, but couldn't suppress a smile through it. She couldn't stay mad at them long; it was all in good fun.  
  
"Hey Fulton, you okay?" Portman asked, recovering from laughter.  
  
Fulton snapped to attention and looked at his friend. He had been spacing. "Huh?"  
  
"I asked if you were okay; you kind of missed a joke," the burly 'enforcer' said to his fellow Bash Brother.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Fulton replied with a shrug.  
  
"You know, Julie needs to get her butt back here; you guys are getting on my nerves," Connie said, thought amusement shone through her voice. "Where is my fellow female?"  
  
"Hey, didn't you already ask that?" Dwayne asked, blinking with a mild confusion.  
  
Just as Connie was replying with a 'yeah,' Fulton piped in.  
  
"She's upstairs," he answered as if it had been the first time the question had been asked.  
  
Connie nodded. "Oh...well why didn't you say that before?" she asked, but then continued asking before he could reply. "And why would she be upstairs?"  
  
"Talking to Charlie," he replied simply, though he sounded somewhat reluctant.  
  
"Oh," Connie said. "Right. Why?" she asked. They could feel the air get uncomfortable; Adam shifted where he had been standing and pretended to be interested in a bug hopping on the ground, just BEGGING to be stepped on...  
  
"She had hopes of working things out. She's been up there awhile, so I have no clue how it went." Fulton shrugged and looked up at where the second floor was located.  
  
Connie nodded and unlaced Guy's arm from around her shoulders. "I think I'm going to go see how it's going up there," she said.  
  
Fulton nodded. "I'll come too. It's been bugging me. We'll be back down soon; if not, send a search party," he joked, and the rest of the Ducks nodded.  
  
Guy patted Connie's arm as they went inside to see what was up with Julie's long disappearance.  
  
Fulton and Connie arrived at the top of the stairs to see Charlie's door creaked open. They exchanged a look and crept over, pushing it completely open.  
  
The room was empty.  
  
Why was the room empty?  
  
"Jules? Charlie?" Connie said, her eyes darting around with slight worry. "Fulton, where'd they go?" A slight panic was in her voice.  
  
"I don't know," he said, checking each corner several times just in case the materialized out of nowhere. "Should we check the rest of the floor?"  
  
"Come on, the floor isn't that big!" she said, glancing back out the bedroom door into the hall; there were only three other doors: a bathroom, a hall closet, and a guestroom.  
  
Just as they were about to go downstairs, Fulton took Connie's arm and turned her back around.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? We need to tell Co-" she started before he took her chin and pointed her face directly at the window, motioning at the open window. "Oh."  
  
Fulton and Connie walked over and peeked out the window to see the two teens-in-question sitting on the roof.  
  
Remarkably close, too.  
  
"Guys?" Connie said blatantly, causing to Fulton to sigh and shake his head.  
  
Julie and Charlie visibly jumped, heads whipping around in confusion.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Charlie said, looking ruffled and confused.  
  
"Guys? Over here? At the window!" Connie said, leaning out the window more and waving her arm at them.  
  
They turned to see Connie and Fulton hanging out of the house looking at them.  
  
"Is this just Invade Charlie's Space Day or something?" he asked as he and Julie subtly recovered.  
  
"Well, the window was open, and Julie's out here," Connie said, joining them on the roof easily and walking over. Fulton gave the ground a flittered and unsure glance before gulping and following.  
  
"I also had time to recover from the shock. This, now this is a bit much. THREE people intruding my space at one time? It's a lot to ask." He crossed his arms loosely and shrugged, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
  
Fulton blinked at the change in attitude.  
  
Wasn't he supposed to hate them at the moment?  
  
When he gave Julie a questioning glance, she replied with a shrug.  
  
"So...what are you guys doing up here?" Connie asked, plopping unceremoniously next to Charlie as Fulton shakily sat next to her.  
  
"Talking...and...sitting," Julie answered as Charlie nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Fun. That's pretty much what we've been doing downstairs too. How exciting, huh?" Connie said, seeming to break the tension in the air. The way she became comfortable with them seemed to make them all at ease.  
  
"Sounds very exciting," Charlie said, nodding and starting to feel a little better. He had never really been that mad at Connie anyway.  
  
"I thought so too. Wow...nice view, I must admit," she said, looking out at the same scenery Charlie and Julie had been staring at for the past hour.  
  
He nodded and went back to staring out at the other houses...as if he hadn't been doing that for an extended amount of time.  
  
The four teens sat in silence, Connie lightly tapping her foot on the shingles of the roof. She had been surprised when Charlie had actually responded. He really wasn't that bad when you were in small, non- threatening groups.  
  
Well, except for Adam...  
  
And Fulton...  
  
And Coach...  
  
And there was that one time he snapped at Julie...  
  
But that isn't the point!  
  
"Feeling better?" Connie asked Charlie, cocking her head slightly with raised eyebrows. Julie gave the brunette girl a 'shut up before you ruin it!' look and Fulton just kind of slowly turned to face her with a look of mild disbelief.  
  
Charlie, however, shrugged. "Sure, why not? 'Better' is subjective, anyway."  
  
She nodded. "Good to hear."  
  
It seemed like a silent truce passed as they sat in the quiet. If they listened closely they could likely hear the voices in the backyard, but none of them did.  
  
Fulton tried to mask his confusion and surprise. He had expected things to be a little more...well...different. He hadn't ACTUALLY expected Julie to be able to talk to him.  
  
Well, he hadn't expected a positive outcome to the said talking.  
  
Sure, he knew if anyone could do it, it would be Julie; but still...Charlie didn't seem upset at all. Not even a trace of anger or anything. They had been calmly sitting there as if it was the most normal and natural thing in the entire world.  
  
What ever happened to 'I hate you, go away'?  
  
Not that he was complaining; it was just a bit of a shock to the system. Almost as sudden as the attitude seemed to come, it was gone again.  
  
Fulton didn't want to say anything, though...He would probably end up jinxing it. He didn't quite have the same luck as Connie.  
  
"We gonna sit up here all night?" Connie asked, folding her arms behind her head.  
  
"Probably. Got anything better in mind?" Charlie asked as he and Julie shifted slightly to turn to Connie.  
  
"We could go downstairs?" Connie said, almost in a question though her voice didn't hesitate.  
  
Charlie shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'll go ahead and pass that one up."  
  
Connie frowned slightly but raised her eyebrows in question. "Why?"  
  
"He's being antisocial; trust me, I tried," Julie whispered.  
  
Charlie turned a quirked eyebrow to her. "I heard that, you know. I'm not deaf."  
  
She gave him a smile. "I'm sure you're not. But that doesn't make it any less true."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the sympathy."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Good to know there's such support," he said, a slanted smile on his face.  
  
"I know, I know. It shocks me too," she replied, grinning.  
  
Fulton and Connie exchanged confused glances.  
  
Did they miss something? 


	68. Conspiracy Theory

The end is VERY near! nods...What? I said that 20 chapters ago? ....o.O...Well...umm...about that...hehehe...This time I'm serious!  
  
Sarah- I'm glad it made you happy. Tee hee.  
  
Banksiesbabe99- never struck me as one to hold in her thoughts. I'm glad you like it; I'm trying hard not to rush it. I haven't done much romance at all, and I'm a bit clumsy with it. I'm tryin', though. Lol...you should get a prize for sticking with me this long. :P  
  
Rach- I'm glad you like. Yeah, I'm try to balance out themounds of angst now and wrap things up...It's really almost over....::chin wobbles:: I don't know what I'll do with myself...Thanks, as always.  
  
Spunky-hyper-girl- ::laughs:: It's all good. Ha, you could so take on Weezer! Lol. :P Heh...I'm glad you like the Charlie/Julie goodness. Ooh...a nickle, you say? ::smiles:: Shiny...  
  
Adriana- Heh...well, they have teeth, so surely they can bite if they want to. How would they eat the grass? Lol. Hehe...I mean, of COURSE they don't bite. Lol...:P ::laughs:: He's getting better... You'll just have to see...dun dun dun...::dramatic music:: Heh. Thanks again.   
  
Preciousbabyblue- ::laughs:: Thanks for the review...  
  
Katie- Lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter. And thanks for the compliment about it being "natural." That means a lot to know I'm not rushing it...I'm a bit of newbie at the whole "relationship-writing" thing.   
  
Tiff- Thanks bunches! ::grins::  
  
French Chipmunk- Of course. I'm a sucker for happy endings...oops...did I give something away? Lol.  
  
Nicole- Thanks. I'm glad you're liking the chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Warrior of the Shadow- I'm glad you took the time to read it all. Heh. It got pretty long...lol...I hope you like the chapter, and more reconciliations will come soon...  
  
Emmy- OMG EMMY! ::hug-tackle:: You're alive! I miss you too! ::breaks down sobbing:: :( ::laughs::...Ooh! Shiny? Where? ::looks around:: I'm glad your Charlie Angstus Withdrawlumna was cured! It's a MIRACLE! ::dances:: Yes, I put the Connie/Guy-ness in there for you because I know you love them. ::grins::...::blinks::...happy angst...that's a new one. Heh. Miami? How cool! I'm still at home...in Texas...lol...I wanna go to Miami...Maybe you'll see Luis! Surely he's back from Eden Hall by now. Lol. :P I'm a dork. o.O Ooh, Connie/Guy angst? Fun. Lol. OOH! Campfire! ::gets excited:: Yay! ...::pulls a marshmallow out of hair::...::shrugs and eats it anyway:: I'm so glad to hear from you! ::feels a warm fuzzy feeling inside:: Love you LOTS!  
  
Nebula- It's all good. I have LOTS of chapters to catch up on for both you and Kel...but I've been lazy...I really need to do that. o.O I'm glad you liked the graveyard part. I figured he needed it too. Yes...rooftop Charlie is good and has a smidge of humor. Lol. :P He's starting to behave again. Yeah, I could have done Adam and Connie, but I was thinking that I might give him and Charlie a scene. He and Adam had it roughest and haven't really talked since Charlie told him about his dad, so it might be slightly different. ::laughs:: Thanks again. Much love!  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry about my last disclaimer...The rabid moo-cow within got upset about all the disclaimers. It's not a very pleasant thing. I still don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 68-  
  
A few days seemed to fly by, passing faster and faster as summer threatened its end.  
  
Fulton and Connie had yet to discover what exactly was going on with Julie and Charlie, but they had enough common sense to let it be...until later. What they DID want to know is why Charlie continued to avoid them, though it seemed he wasn't dead-seething mad at them. That much was evident on the roof. Yet he still seemed to close off and keep his distance. It baffled them, but neither dared ask.  
  
So now they sat amongst their group of friends, continuing to act as if everything was perfectly normal.  
  
But no matter how they tried, it wasn't something that easily slipped their minds.  
  
When Connie glanced at Julie, it seemed as if the blonde girl was in another world. The faraway look was not at home on her face, and it took every ounce of Connie's self-control not to blurt out "what's wrong, Jules?"  
  
Drumming her fingers on her lap, Connie hummed something to herself as she rested her head on Guy's shoulder absently, the fingers of her other hand intertwined with his.  
  
A movement caught her gaze; she saw Charlie walk right past them and into the kitchen. He acted as if they weren't even there...well, except for something that might classify as a glance in Julie's direction...but it was hard to tell.  
  
Casually slipping her hand out of Guy's grip, she stood up. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where're you going?" Guy asked, no one else paying attention to their conversation.  
  
"Just into the kitchen for a minute. I need a drink anyway. I'll be back, don't worry," she said, giving Guy a reassuring smile before planting a kiss on his lips. "Be right back."  
  
With that she walked into the kitchen, her hands in the pockets of her jean shorts. "Hey Spaz."  
  
Charlie hit his head on the roof of the refrigerator.  
  
"Oops. Sorry," she said, walking the rest of the way in.  
  
"Hi," he said, turning to face her and absently rubbing his head. "Did you need something?"  
  
She shrugged and sat down. "I dunno. I guess we haven't really talked in awhile, and it's been bugging me. Yes, I know. You're probably sick and tired of us, but what can I say? Isn't that what we're here for?" When he was about to respond, she held up her hand and continue. "Nuh! No. Don't answer that question. It was rhetorical. Frankly, I've got some questions that need answering, and you've got some answers that need questioning. So we might as well get it over with."  
  
He raised his eyebrows and took a drink of milk straight out of the carton, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid I can't allow Julie, Adam, and Fulton to get the dirt when I'm left high and dry. It simply isn't fair. So for your sake, I suggest you answer," Connie said with just enough force to mean something, but not so much that it was particularly threatening.  
  
"For my sake, eh?" he asked, taking another drink before closing it and stuffing it back in the fridge. "And how exactly is this for my sake?"  
  
"It just is. You shouldn't question me. Now...we can either do this here, or we can do this elsewhere. It's your call, but it's going to be done."  
  
"So basically I can ignore you WITH and audience or WITHOUT an audience?" he asked lightly, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Well, I was actually think more along the lines of we can TALK with an audience or without and audience," Connie said, raising her shoulders. "Come on. We haven't talked in a long time. It doesn't have to be long."  
  
He let out a sigh and shrugged. "Fine. I guess." His gaze darted briefly to the living room before switching back. "But not in here."  
  
She gave him a smile. "That's what I thought. I'm going to go tell them I'll be back later so Guy doesn't a send a search party. Trust me, there's no getting off the hook now, my friend."  
  
Charlie let out a sigh of mock exasperation. "So bolting out the door now wouldn't be in my best interest?"  
  
"Nope. Remember, I know where you live," she said jokingly.  
  
"You don't say..." he said, a half-grin finding it's way to his face.  
  
"Shocking, I know."  
  
With that, Connie walked back into the living room and gave Guy a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go have a nice chat with El Cap-ee-tan. I'll be back in awhile."  
  
"Okay," Guy said warily. "Have fun?"  
  
She smiled and gave him another kiss. "Don't worry. I promise to return with all limbs intact. Bye Guy," she said, noticing that Julie was still zoned out and no one else was paying attention.  
  
She walked back into the kitchen. "Alright, Charlie. You're stuck with me until my questions have been answered to my liking. Let's go," she said, and he saluted her, leading the way out of the house.  
  
"How do I let myself get talked into this?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Because I've known you since we were shoving crayons up our noses in kindergarten, and you know that I know that I won't let you off the hook for more than a certain amount of time," she replied simply. "This self- destructive pattern you have going here really doesn't suit you."  
  
"You think?" he asked, staring forward.  
  
"I don't think, Charlie. I know," she said pointedly before an air of silence came between them.  
  
"So was there any particular point to this little walk, or was that it?" he asked, occupying his attention with everything but Connie.  
  
"No, there's a point. It's just up to you how long it takes for us to get there," she replied. "I could do this for awhile, you know. I have all the time in the world."  
  
"Hmm..." he said, giving her a skeptical look. "Way to put on the pressure."  
  
"I try," she replied. "So are you going to offer the information willingly, or must I pry it from your stubborn clutches kicking and screaming?"  
  
"Depends what exactly the information you're looking for consists of." He was feeling more at ease, relieved that it was Connie and not someone else. He wouldn't have MINDED it being Julie...but that isn't the point. Connie knew him like an annoying brother that you just want to smack upside the head sometimes.  
  
"Hm, being picky, are we? Tell me why you've been acting like a doofhead all summer. It's really not all that nice, and we were worried that your body had been taken over by some type of alien life form who's plotting to destroy the human race...or...at least that was Averman's theory. I was thinking more along the lines of something...well...more normal and less cheap sci-fi thriller. So please, do tell," she said without a hint of accusation in her voice. If she knew Charlie at all, then she knew throwing accusations would not help her case at all. He tended to shy away from those types of things before shifting into defensive-mode. Or it could be considered offensive-mode...it really depends on your perspective and how you look at it.  
  
"Hmm...a doofhead, you say?" he replied, his eyebrows rising with amusement. "That's a new one."  
  
"You're avoiding the question," she pointed out.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Hm. I hadn't noticed..." he said, shrugging and allowing a small smile to appear on his face.  
  
"Well now that you know, how about you give me some answers. You know I won't let it be, so you're only delaying the inevitable. You've been getting off lucky this summer because I have given you up until now to prepare for the onslaught. You might as well just give in and spill," she said, nodding her head at him. "There's no use. Resistance is futile."  
  
He let out a light laugh. "Futile, huh? Well...I must say it was worth a try."  
  
"Yes, and I commend you for your efforts. Too bad they were all in vain," she said, grinning. "Okay. Now tell me. No more stalling."  
  
"So..." he said, his mouth twisting gently. "What was the question again?"  
  
"Strange summer behavior."  
  
"Oh yeah. It was just...ummm...not sure, actually," he said shrugging. "Haven't really given it much thought."  
  
"So you've been acting strange for no apparent reason? No reason at all?" she asked, eyebrows creased with a slightly curious question.  
  
"Well, okay...I wouldn't go as far as to say there was no reason...I just need a second to think of it. Bad habits die hard," he said. "I guess I was just angry and mad at everyone for some reason or another. There isn't really a short answer I can give."  
  
"I didn't ask for a SHORT answer...I asked for THE answer," she said.  
  
His mouth twitched into a half smile, half smirk. "You're really starting to get annoying. I swear, did you and Julie take interrogative classes when I wasn't looking or something? I bet you conspired with the shrink...You're his dirty little lackeys...His pawns out to make me tell so you can go and tell him!" he said, his voice taking on a joking quality that Connie hadn't heard in awhile. Come to think of it, she hadn't really heard him say much all summer.  
  
"Oh no, you caught us!"  
  
"I knew it all along, pawn-scum!" he said, playing on the words 'pond- scum.'  
  
"Ha ha," she said, grinning and trying to withhold laughter. "Funny funny."  
  
"I know," he said, feeling himself start to feel better. Remembering what it was like to have his friends there to joke with.  
  
A sense of seriousness seemed to seep back between them after conversation halted.  
  
"Are you still mad at us?" she asked, still keeping her voice calm and nonthreatening.  
  
He shrugged, but didn't vocally answer for another minute or so. "I don't really know, actually. In a way, I am. I don't even really know why. I just am. I'm definitely less mad than I was about a week ago...I just don't really know why. I don't know what made some of the anger go away, and what made the reasons to be mad suddenly disappear. It's confusing, and probably makes no sense...but I'm not really sure if I'm still mad. Does that make ANY sense at all?" he asked, turning to her for the first time since before the seriousness returned.  
  
Connie looked at him and gave him a half smile. "Not really." She shrugged. "But I do see where you're coming from. I guess it does kind of make sense, I just don't know exactly what you're talking about because I haven't felt it myself. At least not recently enough to remember at the moment." She let out a sigh and shrugged again. "I wish I could though." A few moments passed. "We miss you."  
  
Charlie looked at her with an almost disbelieving expression. A soft, unconvinced laugh escaped his throat.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, her eyebrows rising slowly.  
  
"What was what?" He turned to her, still walking.  
  
"That look and laugh of disbelief," she replied.  
  
He shrugged and faced forward again. "I guess I don't really see how you can."  
  
"Can what?"  
  
"Miss me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've been less than nice. In most cases, mean people aren't missed all that much."  
  
She frowned and starting picking and the hem of her jean shorts. "Charlie, yes I know that you were difficult this summer. But I assure you that isn't what we miss. I said we missed YOU, not the bipolar meanie that took over your body," she said, seeing a small smile flicker on his face before it disappeared again. "Heck, I think Banks even misses you. He tries to pretend it doesn't bother him, but we all know it does. Fulton too. Julie is a given, and everyone else does too. Guy and I, Goldberg, Russ, Averman, Portman, Ken, Dwayne, Luis. We all miss you, and I personally find it hard to understand why we can't just fix this. You definitely seem better along than before, and you said yourself that you really aren't that mad. You seemed perfectly fine the other night, and you seem perfectly fine now. What's up?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
When Connie placed her hands on her hips, he let out a sigh. "I don't know...I guess it's just too weird, you know? I just don't know if I'm ready to mess with that yet."  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's harder than one would think. It's not like I can just walk up all smiles and say 'I'm sorry I treated you like dirt and hurt you all in every way possible. Pizza?' It just doesn't work that way, and I don't know if I can find any other way TO do handle it. I mean, what does one DO in something like this?" he said, almost talking out loud to himself more than to Connie.  
  
"Apologize. Explain what happened. I don't know what else you can do, but what can it hurt? These are your friends, Charlie. Not people out for your blood. We do care about you. The reaction may not be instantaneous, but it isn't like they'll hold a grudge forever. Trust me, it can only get better," she said with a half smile, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly.  
  
He shrugged but became silent once more. He noticed there had been quite a few silences lately.  
  
"But what if they can't?" he asked, not even sure why he was saying anything. He just suddenly felt the need to talk to someone, and Connie just happened to be in the right place at the right time.  
  
"What do you mean 'what if they can't'? What if they can't what?" Connie asked, a tinge of concerning creeping into her voice.  
  
"What if they can't forget it, Connie? It's not like I deserve their forgiveness, so what if they can't forgive me?" he asked, pain flittering in his eyes for a moment before he covered it up.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Not forgive you? Is that really what's holding you back? Thinking they aren't going to forgive you?" When he didn't respond, she realized that hadn't come out exactly as good as it had sounded in her head. "Charlie, if that's the reason you're afraid to apologize-"  
  
"I'm not AFRAID to apologize," he said, a slight bite to his tone.  
  
She held up her hands "Of course not, of course not. Sorry. If that's the reason you don't WANT to apologize," she said, clearing her throat. "then you're working yourself up over nothing. You have nothing to worry about. I forgave you. Julie forgave you. Well, okay, I don't think Julie was ever really MAD at you in the first place," she continued, and could have sworn she said a hint of a smile waver on his face before he hid it. "Same with Fulton; I think he was just worried. Most of them aren't really MAD, so much as they have difficulty understanding your brain," she said, causing both of them to crack a small smile. "So don't worry about it, Charlie. Just say you're sorry and mean it. It'll be okay."  
  
Charlie gave her another look. "I'm seriously starting to believe that conspiracy theory about you, Julie, and Dr. Shrink. Before I was just kidding, but now I'm not quite so sure..."  
  
She mock frowned at him, placing her hands on her hips. "I go through all the trouble of making that speech and you go off and make a joke?"  
  
"Hey, who said I was joking?"  
  
"Very funny," she said with a smile. "Well then...now that we have all that deep, heartfelt stuff out of the way...What's going on with you and Julie?" Connie asked, a sly smile appearing on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and began walking a little faster, a hint of an annoyed smile on his face.  
  
"No, really! Tell me! I wanna know!" Connie said with a large grin in her face.  
  
"I plead the fifth, Connie. I'm not talking about this with you."  
  
"Plead the fifth?! Does that mean there's SOMETHING you're not TELLING US about?" she said impishly.  
  
"I'm ignoring you..." he said, continuing to walk a few paces ahead of her as she skipped along, trying to keep up. Unfortunately his legs were quite a bit longer than hers, so it was a bit difficult.  
  
"Charlie! Come on, you know you want to! Charlie...wait, where are you going, Charlie? Hey, wait up! You're not going to leave me here, are you? Charlie?" 


	69. Broken Apologies

Erp. Oops. Heh...sorry for the wait, guys. o.O I'm a bad, bad person...but I had three books to finish and four papers to write before school started, and I just started yesterday. And then the RPG interfered some more, but I greatly apologize! I hope it's suitable...I'm feeling insecure about it...I dunno if it turned out right...::sighs:: Oh well...o.O Hope for the best.

Jizzzzz- I'm so glad you like it. ::smiles:: It means a lot to know it isn't getting boring or anything.

Banksiesbabe99- Hee...I'm glad you liked it. I'm on a Connie kick lately. In fact, I'm actually on a Connie/Charlie kick because of the RPG I'm playing in...it's unfortunate for Julie. Lol. But I still heart Charlie/Julie, so the story's safe. :P I just can't help but find them both cute...Aww, poor Julie! So unloved! Lol. Seriously! I'm totally onboard with Connie and Charlie being closer than people think. That's why I chose her for the part...hee...no problem. Thanks for the review as ALWAYS! ::big grin::

Sarah- Whoo! Glad you liked. Lol. I agree; Connie is indeed cool.

Brnnttebabe12- Hehehe...I'm happy that you liked the chapter. Hehe...errr...about that. Lol. I've lacked inspiration lately...It's coming back now that school is starting again. I think that (unfortunately) inspiration comes only when I have little time to write it down. --

Adriana- I'm so glad you like it! I'm sorry that it's gonna end soon. ï ::giggles:: Yeah...the review make me smile dumbly and walk around with people wondering what's wrong with me...I feel so loved...As of this very second, I'm on 37 people's author alert lists. ::blushes and bites lip with a grin:: I feel so loved...Hee. Thanks again!

MDSWitter26- ::pouty face:: Yes, it's ending in a matter of chapters. I feel like the end is kinda rushed and corny, but I'm sure you guys will forgive me. Hee. I'm bad at endings. I could go on forever. XD Oh, at the end he was just walking off and she was chasing him. Nothing serious; don't worry. Thanks!

Preciousbabyblue- ::giggles:: Shh, you can't tell.

Nebula- Ummm...shush you with all your technicalities! ::sticks out tongue::...::laughs:: :P Lol...you'll see. And I'm glad you liked that part. Julie would be more likely to say something than our little Charlie...lol...thanks bunches!

French Chipmunk- Whoo-hoo! Yes they do!

Allie- ::giggles:: Thanks for the review, hun. Short and odd. Lurve you dearly.

Warrior of the shadow- Hehe. Thanks for the review.

Rachel- I know...it's so sad that it's gonna end. ::dramatic wiping of eyes:: But all good things must come to an end...or something like that. Lol. I'm glad you've liked it so far. Yeah...Ronnie and Julie wasn't made to win awards, but it was cute and had Josh. That equals good movie in my book. XD Thanks for the review!

DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- ::grins:: I'm glad you liked it, and thanks bunches for the review.

Spunky-hyper-girl- I'm glad you liked it! Ooh, a song all for me? ::perks up and grins:: I feel so special! ::squees:: Now I'm all excited! Lol.

Disclaimer- ZzZzZz...twitches in sleep...

-Chapter 69-

When Charlie and Connie arrived back at the house, he walked up the stairs as usual and crawled back onto the roof. It was his new thinking place.

And he definitely had a lot to think about.

What Connie had been saying...could she be right? Would it all be okay? Is it POSSIBLE for something in his life to go remotely smooth?

Only one way to find out...right?

He let out a semi-content sigh and leaned against he rough texture of the brick house, folding his arms behind his head. It had been such a long time since he had spoken with Connie. Heck, it had been a long time since he had spoken to anyone but Bombay, Julie, Adam, Fulton, Shane, Shane's buddies, and Dr. Shrink.

Well, and the police officer...but he felt better when he didn't think about that.

He drummed his fingers on his leg, staring blankly forward.

Okay, so he had decided he was going to apologize.

One problem.

HOW was he supposed to apologize?

Despite his conversation with Connie and her obvious lack of understanding for his situation, he still didn't know how to apologize...at least not the way he should. He still didn't think a simple 'I'm sorry' would cut it.

Another important question.

WHEN and WHERE did he apologize? Would it just be somewhere random? At a specific place? A specific time?

Was he over-thinking this a bit much?

He shook his head, trying to clear the raging and clashing thoughts. It wasn't helping.

A sigh escaped his lips as he watched the man who lived across the street mow his lawn. Crazy psycho adults...Who really CARES what your lawn looks like?

But at least Bombay hadn't asked HIM to mow any lawns all summer...

Though that definitely would have been the LEAST of his problems.

He laid out flat on the roof, glad that it wasn't as slanted as he would have first thought. It was actually quite comfy.

Charlie wouldn't really mind just laying there forever, not having to care about anything else.

Or...at least until winter. For winter he might needs some serious coat/blanket action going there...

But back to the original dilemma.

What was he going to do?

= = =

After a few hours of fidgeting and debating, Charlie climbed back into his room with a resolution.

But first he was going to find Julie. Moral support was needed whether or not he was willing to admit it out loud.

Creeping out of his room and checking downstairs, he found that they were all gone again. Just him and Bombay.

Well, he was ASSUMING Bombay was there.

He grabbed a cordless phone off of a table in the hall and dialed Julie's dorm room number and walking back into his room, closing the door shut with his foot.

It rang two times before Julie's cheerful voice came over the line.

'Hello?'

"Hey Jules...It's Charlie," he said, sitting on his bed and leaning against the wall.

He could've sworn her saw her smile through the phone.

'Hey Charlie! Didn't see much of you today. How did your inspirational talk with Connie go?' she asked lightly.

He let out a soft laugh. "Oh, it was ever-so-inspirational. So inspirational that I decided I might attempt an apology. Yes, shocking...I know. But I came up with a plan of strategy to do this..." he said, kicking his socks onto the floor with each foot.

'And what is this plan of yours?'

"Asking YOU to come up with the plan," he said cheekily.

He could see her raising her eyebrow skeptically in his mind's eye.

'This is your plan? Asking me?'

"Yep. That's the plan. You see, I thought it over, but no matter WHAT I came up with, it didn't seem like it would work. So I decided, hey, Julie's good at this kind of stuff. Why not ask her?"

'And what kind of stuff am I good at?' she asked.

"Umm..." he started. "Being nice?"

He heard her sigh over the phone. 'I'll be right over.'

"Thanks Jules," he said sincerely, smiling over the phone.

'No problem, Charlie.'

It wasn't long before she arrived back at the house for the second time that day.

Charlie let her in and they walked up to Charlie's room, completely ignored by the middle-aged man sitting in the kitchen.

When they arrived in Charlie's room, they both sat on the bed silently.

"So...you're actually going to apologize?" she asked with a half smile.

"I guess," he said with a shrug. "Why not?"

She grinned at him. "Well, I guess that will just have to work. So what do you mean you couldn't think of anyway to do it? It isn't like you've never apologized for anything before."

"Not like THIS I haven't. This is FAR past the realm of uncomfortable. I don't know WHAT it is, but it's PAST uncomfortable," he said, causing Julie to nod in response. He only hoped they could think of a tactful way to go about it...

Not that it could really get any worse.

"So...are you just going to flat out say you're sorry? Are you going to tell them why? Most of them don't even know anything about Montana. It could-" she started saying before he seemed to cut her off.

"I'd rather not. Maybe another time, but I don't want forgiveness out of pity."

"Charlie, it might help them understand why things happened the way they did." When it seemed he wouldn't budge, Julie let out a sigh and shrugged. "Alright. You don't need to say anything. Just a straightforward 'I realize I was wrong, and I'm sorry' might work. If it needs more, just take it from there. It'll be okay; it doesn't have to be completely scripted," she said, giving him a half smile and leaning her head on his shoulder, causing him to smile in return.

"Only a little bit scripted."

"Exactly," she said with a smile, just glad that he seemed to be doing better. Maybe things would work out after all.

= = =

Julie squeezed Charlie's hand when she felt him grow nervous. She could tell he really didn't want to apologize, and she wished it could just happen and be fixed without them actually having to do it. She knew it would be hard for him; admitting he's wrong never was a strong point of his...

"It'll be okay," she said softly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Of course it will," he said, though it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as well. She saw him put on a mask of confidence though she knew he was likely a wreck inside. There was just no telling the things that went on in his brain...

They were sitting in a pizza place that was in between Charlie's house and the basketball court most of the Ducks had been at. Luckily Adam had his cell phone turned on...

Charlie looked up, hoping the jittery, sick feeling he had in his stomach didn't show on his face. He could do this...It was going to be okay...It's just apologizing. Not so hard...

He had to swallow a lump in his throat as all those words floated right out his ears and disappeared...They were there...and he had lots of explaining to do.

This was going to be fun.

Julie gave him one last comforting pat on the hand as most of the team walked over, not sure what was going on.

When Connie made eye contact with Charlie and Julie, they nodded, confirming the thoughts in her mind. He was actually taking her advice! Well, okay...the advice of most of the people who had talked to him...but minor detail!

Charlie suddenly starting to feel light-headed, but he simply blinked away the feeling as best he could and tried to calm his nerves. What was he getting so worked up about? This wasn't a big deal. They weren't going to do anything. It was going to be fine...

Fine.

Not bad.

Just fine.

He took in another deep breath and hoped time wasn't passing as slowly as it felt to him. Time seemed to be molasses as he tried to think of what to say. 'Oh yes, we interrupted your lives so say I'm sorry! Forgive me?'

Nope.

'Hey, hope you weren't doing anything important. I'm sorry for berating you and telling you that you're all a bunch of morons.'

No, that wouldn't work either...

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for this summer. For a lot of things...I know I've been far from decent, and I really am sorry you had to go through my little...whatever it was. I snapped at a lot of you when it wouldn't have been better just not to say anything at all, but I guess I'm a slow learner. I realize I don't really deserve forgiveness, but I do know that you guys deserved an apology...so I just wanted to say it before I lost the nerve. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back, but I can't," he said, not even truly noticing he was talking until several sentences into it, but he couldn't stop. "I've treated you like dirt, and you were only trying to help. The only thing was that I wasn't ready or willing to accept that, so I took it out on you guys. There really is no excuse for my being a jerk to you, so I hope an I'm sorry will work."

The silence that came after Charlie's little 'speech' was far more unnerving and uncomfortable than anything he could have dreamed up of anything he had prepared for while thinking it through.

No one said anything.

It was really starting to make Charlie want to throw up...He suddenly felt really crowded and sick.

And maybe even a little hurt that no one said anything.

Standing up, he nodded and them and started for the door to the diner. When Julie held up a hand to stop him, he shrugged it off and kept walking.

He really did not feel like messing with anything right now.

On second thought, he was more along the lines of REALLY hurt by this point.

He walked the rest of the way home, clouded in his own thoughts as the scene played over and over in his mind.

Why hadn't they said anything?

Sometimes silence speaks volumes.

And it was a volume he had definitely not wanted to hear.

He had been so sure it would work. Connie and Julie had said it would be okay...

But it wasn't okay.

It didn't work.

Why didn't they say anything?

Did they not forgive him? Could they not give him the courtesy of at least SPEAKING?

Did they not want to fix anything?

He walked up to his room and collapsed on his bed, emotionally exhausted and worn.

Why didn't they say anything?


	70. Broken Pieces Together Again

Wow, guys...This is the second to last chapter...All we have left is an epilogue...I dunno if it's good...but I'm going to have to assume it's good enough. Hope you like it. ::crosses fingers:: And I'm terribly sorry for the wait...school started...lots of Pre-AP classes...general busyness. Not to mention I have some serious Charlie/Connie plot bunnies bouncing around in my brain which distracts me...

Allie- My precious! ::tacklehugs:: It'll be okay. ::pets Allie:: Nothing wrong with angry reviews...and this update is for you, dear, for forcing...errr...persuading me to get my butt in gear. :P Eep! ::is poked:: I'm awake! I'm awake! ::giggles:: You insult my darling OTP. It's a good thing I love you! XD I'll let it slide. ::laughs:: Hee! ::pets Charlie and Julie:: They're precious, too. See? I can still pull off some C/J lovin' too! :P Don't be confused, precious! Read and be enlightened! Precious is my new favorite word...lol...XD

Spunky-hyper-girl- I guess I just have to angst him for as long as possible. ::pets Charlie:: Hee! Evil? Moi? ::innocent smile::...::twitch::...::evil giggle::...::twitch:: I'm a precious angel. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Sarah- ::grins and joins in on the "I love Charlie" dance:: Thanks, glad you liked!

Brnnttebabe12- Sorry for the wait, and I hope you like! :)

Banksiesbabe99- Sorry Sarah! Hee. I had an evil streak...and then I didn't update for awhile...heh...oops? Anyway, hope you find the chapter suitable.

Warrior of the shadow- Thanks for the review, and your ponderings shall be answered! XD

Pyro44- Heh. Sorry for the wait. :P Roofs are nice. ::nods:: And you'll just have to see. Hee hee. ::smiles::

Liz- ::tacklehugs:: Hee hee. Thanks for the bundles of reviews, and I'm glad you like it. ::ewwws at the dead gnat:: Yuck. Well, I reviewed your story, so no worries. And you only have a total of 12 left to review including this one and the last chapter! XD Love ya. :P

DodgerMcClue.aka.Drama-Queen- Glad you liked the chapter, sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoy this one as well :P

Adriana- I'm glad you liked it. Hee. And I'm definitely considering a sequel...CHARLIEFESTSQUEE! ::bounces::...Heh...Charlie's by far my favorite...heh, I've heard that expression, but I'm not sure either. :P You index finger? Owwie. :( Bet that hurt.

Tiff- ::grins:: I'm so glad you liked it! ::beams::

Emmy, My Other Precious- ::tacklehuggles Emmy:: EMMMMMYYYY!!! I miss you somethin' fierce! :( ::giggles:: Those silly llamas, always getting in Emmy's way! ::is giggling insanely, finding all of this amusing due to the late hour of night:: Squee for Emmy's silliness! ::cries with Emmy:: School is eeeevvvviiillll!!!!

Preciousbabyblue- ::giggles:: Yes, the song definitely does apply. I'm honored that you like the story, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

MDSWitter26- Lol...heh...a sequel is definitely a possibility. I'm glad you liked the chapter. And as for Charlie and Julie, yeah, I guess they are. Lol. XD And it was no problem.

Rachel- You bet he does, because he's the JOSH-NESS! XD Eh, sorry for the long wait. Hehe. Aww! ::smiles:: Thanks so much. You're always so sweet. Thanks again!

Nebula- Hehehe...good point. Wow...you feel sorry for him again? SCORE! ::dances and giggles:: So glad you liked it, and I really hope this one was worth the wait too!

Disclaimer- shifty eyes Ask the flying purple bunnies with vinegar crackers...THEY'LL tell you whether or not I own the Mighty Ducks...shifty eyes...

-Chapter 70-

Time was at a standstill as no one dared move. Then only movement was an occasional blink as the quiet seemed to swallow them.

Julie's hand fell limply on to the table as she stared at the door Charlie had left through.

That hadn't just happened...It couldn't have just happened...

With almost a frantic look, she made eye contact with Connie, who was also frowning. It was almost as if Julie was asking with her eyes, 'what happened?'

Everyone stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds before Russ broke the uncomfortable silence with a question.

"Uh, guys...what was that?"

Julie bit her lip and swallowed, looking up at them. "That was your apology. And it's looking like things didn't work out as planned," she said in a softer voice than usual, still sending glances to Connie.

The group grew quiet again as each Duck was lost in his or her own thoughts.

Julie felt her heart drop by the second. She knew how hard it had been for Charlie...Heck, it had been hard for HER and SHE wasn't even the one having to apologize...

"Guys..." she said, causing them to all look at her. Her glance shifted up from the table to them. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked. There wasn't a response as a few looked away. "Why not even an 'it's okay' or 'give me a second to think'? Do you know how hard it was to get him to think you WEREN'T going to do something like this?"

"Hey, we aren't the bad guys, Jules. It just took us by surprise," Portman said, a hint of defensiveness. She saw a scattered nod or two.

She let out a sigh and placed her forehead in her palms, massaging her temples for a second before resting her chin atop her propped up arm. "I know, I know...but still...I can't even begin to think how hard it was for him to apologize, and whether or not you meant to, that was probably the most discouraging thing that you could have done..."

"We didn't mean to...It just was...unexpected. I wasn't exactly expecting it, and I guess I needed time to process. It's a pretty sharp turn from recent events, so it isn't like we knew to prepare for it," Guy said, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "And that's definitely something that needs preparing for."

"You guys do forgive him, right? He's sorry, and he knows he was wrong. He jumped out of the comfort zone to apologize, and likely feels more shot down than if you were to say you didn't forgive him. If not more, than at least pretty close. There's just something unnerving about silence I guess," she said, letting out another sigh. When someone started to speak, she cut him off. "I know you didn't mean to, and I can understand. It was an honest mistake, but that definitely was not how it was supposed to happen...It was supposed to be easy, simple, and painless. Do you know realize difficult it is to convince him of something like that? Coupling stubbornness and insecurity together is not a pretty mix in this case. I should probably go do some damage control..."

"Wait, how did you know he was apologizing?" Goldberg asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked at Julie with confusion. He, for one, had not seen it coming. He thought Charlie was still mad at them for something.

"Because we talked it out, and he told me what happened, and I know that he's sorry. Despite the fact that it looks like it was just plain spite at first, it wasn't that he didn't have reasons for whatever happened. He didn't just wake up one morning and decide that he hated us. I've talked to him about it, and he really is sorry, and he was worried that you guys wouldn't, couldn't, forgive him for it," she said, looking at them. "I don't want to sound like I don't understand why you didn't say anything, because I do, but it might be best if we straighten things out before it gets much worse. I'm sure that you don't hold it against him, right?" she said, taking in a breath and watching them. Some shrugged while others nodded.

Adam had hardly heard what had been said after Charlie stopped talking. He had tried to speak, but nothing seemed to come out. Sure, he had noticed the less-aggressive nature lately...but he hadn't been expecting an apology for anything. He would have more easily expected Charlie randomly acting like nothing ever happened...Charlie NEVER apologized for ANYTHING...at least not without extensive persuasion...

He blinked and suddenly noticed Charlie was gone and Julie was talking. What was she saying? He couldn't tell at the moment.

"Where'd Charlie go?" he asked, and Julie stopped mid-sentence.

"Um...Banksie? Where have you been for the past five minutes?" Russ cut in before the blonde girl could respond.

"Sorry...I was spacing in my bubble of shock. Where'd he go?" Adam said, shaking his head slightly.

"He kind of left when nobody said anything. He didn't look all that happy," Fulton said with a sense of regret. He had been somewhat expecting it, but at the same time hadn't.

Adam nodded. "Why are we just standing here?" he asked. "It isn't like we get apologies every day."

"So you think we should just go to his house and tell him everything's okay and life will magically get better?" Russ asked with skepticism.

Adam shrugged. "Why not? It's worth a try..."

"I think you're delusional, Banksie. I think you're delusional," Russ said, shaking his head.

"Well I think we aren't giving him enough credit. If he's willing to apologize, I think he would be willing to accept an apology right. Right, Julie?" he said, turning to the blonde-haired girl.

She nodded, at least happy that he was making an effort. She knew he wouldn't stay mad for long...Banks rarely held grudges for long amounts of time anyway. "Hopefully. It wouldn't hurt to try. But standing here ARGUING about it doesn't help, ya know...just for the record."

"Really?" Averman asked, the almost ever-present humor in his voice as he feigned shock. "Because I wasn't aware. And to think all this time I thought arguing fixed everything!"

"Yes, I know it comes as a shock to us all. I for one am going to go talk to Charlie, though. Come if you want," Julie said, heading for the door.

They all exchanged glances and shrugged, following her out the door. And to think they thought that they would ACTUALLY get FOOD from the pizza place...

Gordon knocked softly on Charlie's door. He had seen the boy walk in earlier and it was beginning to worry him. The teen looked upset.

When no response was heard, he creaked open the door and saw Charlie lying stretched on his bed, staring into space. No music playing. Not looking at anything in particular. Just lying there.

Upon closer inspection, he discovered a picture lying on the floor, most likely in Charlie's line of vision. He couldn't tell what the picture was of, but that didn't matter.

"Charlie?" he said quietly.

The teenage boy didn't stir.

"Charlie?" he said, a little louder this time.

"Just go away..." Charlie mumbled, rolling over. "I don't want to talk right now..."

Gordon's eyebrows creased and his frown deepened. He sensed a defeated tone, and an acute surge of worry settled in. "Are you okay?" he asked, standing near the bed as Charlie stayed facing the other way.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Charlie said quietly, not having the energy to be mean about it. It didn't come out quite as convincingly as it was in his head...

Gordon Bombay knew something was wrong, but of course didn't know what this 'something' was. He had seen Charlie leave with Julie awhile earlier...had something happened with her?

"You sure?" Gordon asked, his voice soft. The stillness of the room was disturbing, and 'quiet' was a stranger to Charlie's room.

Charlie only sighed and continued staring forward.

When Gordon was about to walk back out of the room, Charlie spoke up. The man paused in step and turned to the teenage boy.

"You don't hate me, do you?"

Gordon looked at him for a second before responding. "What?"

A few seconds of stillness drifted through the air. "You don't think I'm a terrible person who's destined to be hated for the rest of eternity, do you?" he said, adding a little more volume to his voice. If it had to be a day of rejection and angst, might as well get it all over with.

"Of course not," Gordon said, unsure of the change. He still wasn't used to him being quiet and subdued, as compared to loud and mad all the time. "What makes you think that?"

Charlie gave him a look that said 'yeah right, I'm not stupid,' but Gordon continued. "I don't hate you, and I don't think you're a terrible person, despite common belief. I never hated you; yes, I was frustrated with you, but I don't hate you. I was far more concerned with YOU hating ME than vice versa."

The teen shrugged, a hint of masked embarrassment on his face as he returned his gaze to a blank spot on his wall.

It seemed as if nothing more would be said before Charlie broke the silence.

"I never hated you either."

Gordon let out a light laugh. "You could have fooled me."

Charlie shrugged and folded his arms on the bed, resting his chin on top. "I'm sorry."

The middle-aged man pulled over a desk chair and sat in it. "I know...and it's okay...but what brought this about?"

Staying quiet for a moment, he thought it over. "Just tired of being angry I guess. It's quite draining."

"I know what you mean," Gordon said, smiling. He could have sworn he saw a trace of a smile on the teenager's face. A flush of relief seemed to settle on him. They were having a civilized conversation!

"I am sorry though...I've been a royal pain, and...I don't know. Just sick of being mad all the time. Do you know how much energy it takes to yell and scream and be angry 24/7? It's a lot of work!" Charlie said, quirking a half-smile as he realized at least ONE thing wasn't screwing up. Coach didn't hate him...though he was aware that the man had every reason to.

Gordon Bombay couldn't help but laugh. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Charlie felt his lips tug into a smile. He had really been expecting a 'yes, I hate you, so get out of my house' after the thing with the Ducks. Good thing they weren't particularly spiteful and malicious...Dang, he would hate to have himself as a friend...

Gordon patted Charlie on the shoulder good-naturedly before standing up.

As the man walked out of the room, Charlie returned to what he had been doing before, this time feeling slightly better.

Charlie was sitting on the edge of his bed, flipping through TV channels lazily when his bedroom door creeked open. He ignored it, thinking that it was probably just Bombay coming in to tell him that if he wanted lunch, then he should go ahead and eat. Besides, pretending like your watching TV so it looks like you aren't insanely bored tends to go over better. He had to admit he had no clue what he was watching, though. He was really more along the lines of looking THROUGH the TV as compared to truly watching it.

"Mind if we come in?" a voice that most definitely was not Bombay said.

He jumped slightly and looked at the door, the remote falling from his grip. He didn't bother picking it back up.

"Sure," he said, unable to stop the skeptical gaze that he slipped across the group. What did they want?

He blinked at them when no one said anything. A soft hum emitting from the TV was the only noise in the room at all.

"Was there something you wanted, or are we just going to sit in silence for awhile? Because you know, I was really trying to concentrate on this desperately important TV program."

"'Cooking with Emeril'?" Russ asked with amusement.

"Hey, you never know when you might need to make that stuff look like it MIGHT be edible!" he said, flipping the TV off and abandoning the remote again.

Upon closer inspection, Charlie realized they had all shown up.

They were back.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable again, he refocused on the black screen of the TV.

Charlie heard someone clear his throat, but he wasn't sure who it was. Not that it mattered...

From a few feet away, Adam dug his hands into the pockets of his khaki shorts, wondering who was going to make the first move. Would it be Charlie? Would it be Julie? Would it be Connie, or Fulton, or Russ, or Goldberg?

Would it be him?

Charlie seemed to have no intention of starting this conversation up. He was probably upset about earlier. He didn't look too mad or unforgiving, so it might be okay.

"Charlie-" Julie started, thought Adam cut her off without noticing.

"We just came to say we're sorry about earlier. I know it just took a minute to process for me."

Charlie turned to look, looking a bit startled; he needed to make sure he was sincere.

He was.

Silence returned.

"So that means..." he started.

"Yeah," Adam said with a smile. "We're cool."

Charlie released a visible sigh of relief, falling back on the bed. "I was really scared there for a minute...that wasn't very nice."

"Ha, it's payback," Adam said, causing Charlie to quirk a half-smile. "We're even."

"I can live with that." The former tension in the room seemed to dissipate. "I can definitely live with that."

Charlie stood up, and Fulton pulled him into a half macho-hug, the room seeming to break into habit.

"But really guys, I feel like a jerk. I really am sorry," Charlie said with a slight frown.

Adam gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, and Julie wrapped an inconspicuous arm around his waist.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie..." Adam said with a smile. "What do you think friends are for?"

Charlie grinned at him, feeling a familiar sense of belonging settle in as he glanced around at the people in his room.

This was his life. This was how it was supposed to be.


	71. Epilogue

SAP ALERT! Prepare yourself for a transformation in style....dun dun dun! Lol...and again, I was feeling poetic while writing this...so have mercy. Lol... Please try not to kill me for my very cliché ending. Oh, and this takes place during the Christmas Break.

Wow...wait...wow...I'm....done. It's done. It's...::eyes water:: MY BABY IS FINISHED! I don't know whether to cry or...aw heck, give me the tissues! ::blows nose:: I'm going to miss you guys...It's been great hearing all the feedback, and you'll never know how my I appreciate it! And I'd like to give a special thanks to anyone and everyone who took time to give me feedback and comment on the story. It always made me smile, and I love you all! I feel all sentimental! ::blows nose:: I can't believe it's really over...Gosh, what am I going to do with my life and all my spare time now? ::nagging voice in head:: 'Uuupppdddaaattteee Ooonnneeewwwaaayyy Tttiiccckkkeeettt'...::blinks:: What was that?

Allie dearest- Yes...::sniffles and nods:: Yes, you keep my lazy butt in gear. Punctuality? What's that? But I feel sad because I had to whip this one out without your prodding. Where've you been, my precious? I miss you. :( Oops. You would think that after 70 chapters I could handle a simple disclaimer. XD Guess not. ::giggles:: Rah for Julie. Yep, Banks is delusional. ::smiles:: Love ya, hun. You've been a constant support, and I thank you for everything.

Banksiesbabe99- Oh course not, darling. XD But this is the final chapter...it's been a long road, and thanks so much for all your reviews and support. You've been with me since the beginning. Hope you find this to be a suitable conclusion.

Sarah- ::grins and blushes:: Thanks so much. I really am glad that you've liked the story. This is the very end, so I hope you like it.

Stef- 'Ello dahling! So glad you liked the happy ended...heh...like I could REALLY give him a sad ending. ::pets Charlie:: See? I can update and RP, I swear! XD Dude, I have so many stories on my plate it's insane. And no problem about reviewing your story. Here's your update, and I hope you like it. ::grins::...EEK! ::hides:: Hee. I'm being watched? ::twilight zone music:: Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo...Hehe...of course you do.

Katie- Hello! Lol...it's okay. I'm glad to know you've been reading it. ::blushes and smiles:: Thanks so much! Your review really made my day.

Emmy dearest- Thanks precious! ::huggles Emmy, still missing her greatly:: It's hard to believe it's ending...hehe...yeah, Banks forgot his Riddelyn, but could we expect any more from him? :P By the way, hun, is there any way I'll be able to talk to you now that Shattered Glass is ending? I don't wanna email you until I know you won't get in trouble. Miss ya dearly.

Brnnttebabe12- Lol...it only took 70 chapters! XD Thanks bunches!

Rach- ::randomly hugs you and breaks down crying:: IT'S OVER! ::sob:: Thanks for all your support, hun. And yeah, I heard about D4! ::squees:: I'm so excited!! It's supposedly all about Charlie! ::dies with excitement::

DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen- ::grins:: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

Adriana- ::grins widely:: I'm so glad you liked it! I'm also glad you liked those quotes. Heh...I try. Don't worry, hun. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm still a die-hard Duck fan and I love writing, so I'll do my best to keep it up. The only other topic I'd write for is Dawson's Creek, but I can split it between. ::giggles:: Aww, well I appreciate your consent for the epilogue to be last. XD

ColeSR2005- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. ::beams:: This is actually the last chapter, but I'm thinking about a possible sequel...it's not written in stone yet, though.

Spunky-hyper-girl- ::giggles:: I'm glad, as always, that you like it. I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story, and your support has always been appreciated. I hope this is a suitable ending.

Tiff- ::smiles:: I'm glad you liked it.

Alley Parker- Hehe, I second that. He really is...::pets Charlie:: Thanks so much.

French Chipmunk- Thanks bunches, dear! Told ya it'd be a happy ending. Lol...

Preciousbabyblue- ::pats your back and cries too::

Shanks- Lol...you crack me up. ::giggles:: Sorry for the insanely long wait on One Way Ticket...I WILL update it...maybe it'll be easier now without another long on-going story...I won't abandon it, though. I've just been busy and trying to finish this. Lol...hehe...

Neblua- ::giggles:: Why am I not surprised that you liked that line? XD But seriously, thanks for your support all this time. I've always appreciated it. ::smiles:: Hope you like the ending.

Disclaimer- Nope. Not even after all this time do I own the Mighty Ducks...it's a real shame. Seventy chapters worth of not owning something really starts to wear down your self-esteem...

-Epilogue-

Charlie Conway could smell the apple cider and the aroma of hot chocolate drift through the room. Laughter trickled in from the kitchen where some of his friends were gathered.

He knew that if he were to turn around, he could see the elaborate decorations and lights strung around the living room of his house.

His house...he had a home.

A content smile found his lips as he realized this. He finally had somewhere to belong. As always, it had been right in front of his face the whole time. He had just needed to be reminded again.

The now fifteen-year-old boy shifted in his seat on the large, plush armchair.

The flickering of the fire had held his interest for the past ten or so minutes. He was drawn in by the warm, comforting aura and the glow it provided.

His life for the past year had been, in short, a nightmare. A living, breathing nightmare.

Charlie pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, still watching the fire with awe.

He snuggled into his hoodie a little tighter before shifting his gaze to the group of people gathered around the big, flat screen TV in front of the couch.

Cocking his head ever so slightly and watching with curious eyes, he observed the ever-exuberant Ducks mill around the house as if it were their own.

Eight months ago, that would have made him bitter. He would have become upset that they could enjoy themselves without him.

If anything, Charlie figured he had grown up in the past year. While most of his friends could go through each day in a breeze, he still had to be careful about moderating his mood. Unlike his friends, he had to keep up the responsibility of taking his anti-depressants. However, he was told if he kept up the good work, they might be able to gradually take him off them soon.

He had known the pain of what it feels like to be unwanted by the one person who was meant to love you unconditionally. Felt the searing pain of being unworthy of his own father's affection.

The big difference was he had stopped letting these things bother him so much now. Instead of bottling it up and cynically assuming everyone was out to get him, he had allowed himself to get help, no matter how reluctant at first.

Not to say that he didn't have an occasional day were the world WAS out to get him when he did NOTHING wrong, but he was an average teenager. All teenagers have those moments. Some more often than others.

Charlie's eyes lightened as his lips curved into a small smile. His eyes were drawn to the kitchen door where Averman was being attacked by Connie with marshmallows and Goldberg was eating them off the floor.

A small laugh escaped as he shook his head. How had he gone so long without his Ducks, anyway?

He stretched out his long legs and let out a sigh before standing up.

His attention was drawn to the window seat a few feet away from him, about five feet from the front door. He saw tiny white flecks of snowing floating down to the white sheet of snow covering the grass outside.

Taking a few steps, he sat down on the velvet-padded window seat and leaned up against the wall. He looked out the window and watched the crystal flakes drift around, only to inevitably fall to the ground.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the perfect layer of snow encasing the ground. Untouched. Unmarred.

Charlie pulled his knees to his chest again, resting the side of his face against the cold surface of the window.

As his eyes flicked from one snow-covered object to another, his mind numbly drifted around, thinking nothing in particular.

Across the street, he saw a young child playing in the falling snow. Bundled up nice and warm with a protective mother hovering around, insuring safety.

A mother.

It had been almost a year since he had last seen his mother. In fact, this was the first Christmas he had ever had without his mom. His fifteenth birthday had been the first birthday that his mother had not seen. The past Thanksgiving was the first Thanksgiving that he had not spent with her. His first day as a sophomore was the first time his mother hadn't been there to make him take a 'first day of school' picture, insisting he would regret it later if he didn't.

It was safe to say there was a picture taken anyway.

He could hardly believe she was truly gone. But he had come to accept it. Instead of getting angry or slinking into an insurmountable fit of depression, he was simply sad. Sad that he no longer had a mother, but glad that he had someone who had become something almost as good. Or even possibly as good as having his mother.

He had a father.

Not a father in the biological sense, considering he now denied any blood relation to his 'real father,' but in the sense of what a father should be. Someone who cares and would do anything to protect his son, even if it meant dragging him to therapy kicking and screaming. Literally.

Charlie closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing against the cold glass window and hard surface of the wall.

He felt a brief pressure against his lips for a moment before it disappeared again. He opened his eyes to reveal Julie pulling away from his face and sitting down next to him.

"Hey Conway." she said with a smile. "Antisocial, much?" she said lightly, smiling to let him know she was kidding.

He smiled back. "Yeah, I guess," he replied.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself anyway? I thought we were rid of antisocial Charlie," she asked with a smile, pulling her legs up on to the window seat.

"Thinking," Charlie replied with a shrug.

"Now, now, we all know that's a very dangerous practice. You wouldn't want to cause any permanent damage. It most only be executed in moderated intervals," she said with a grin as he batted at her legs, a grin on his face as well.

"Yes, of course. How could I have forgotten? I need to be more careful," he said before turning back to the scenery outside the window.

Julie watched curiously as Charlie stared out the window, almost as if he were in a trance.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked softly, scooting over and leaning on his propped-up knees.

Charlie straightened his legs slightly and wrapped his arms around her body, cradling her against his chest.

His chin rested in her blonde hair as he continued looking outside the window.

"A dollar," he reasoned with an impish grin before she swatted his arm, not lifting her head from his chest.

"In your dreams, Conway. A nickel. And that's my final offer," she said softly, closing her eyes and smiling.

"You drive a hard bargain, Gaffney. But I can live with that...a nickel it is," he said with a faraway smile, laying his head down atop hers. "I guess I was just thinking about this past year. My mom. Christmas. Coach Bombay...You guys...random stuff like that all wrapped up with a pretty bow," he said, slightly more serious than before.

"A pink bow?" she asked absently, sighing into his chest.

"Nope. Blue," he answered simply.

"Aw, why not pink?" she asked jokingly, though she wasn't all that partial to pink herself anyway.

"Nothing that comes of my mind will EVER be pink, I assure you," Charlie replied with slight disgust.

Julie smiled to herself, just happy to be with him.

"So how are you doing?" Julie asked after a few more moments of comfortable silence.

Charlie shrugged slightly; just enough for Julie to feel a slightly movement against her shoulder and back. "Good, I guess."

She moved her head to look up at him, disrupting the placement of his head. He looked at her, and she looked right back.

"You sure?" she asked, catching his blue eyes with her own.

It seemed as if he took a moment to really think about it. Not so much hesitation, but more like really thinking it through.

A genuine smile appeared on his face. "Yeah. I think I am. It's a shocking thing, but I think I might actually be happy."

Her faced brightened as she smiled back. "Good to hear, Charlie," she said, leaning forward slightly.

As if on cue, Charlie leaned in and pulled her into a kiss.

She smiled and returned the gesture, placing her hand on his shoulder as they deepened the kiss.

"Hey, lovebirds! C'mon, we're roastin' s'mores! And if ya don't hurry, Goldie here's gonna eat all the marshmallows!" Russ called out from the couch across the room while Averman, Portman, and Fulton did catcalls from the kitchen door.

Charlie and Julie broke the kiss and sent playful glares to their fellow Ducks.

After a few seconds of recovering for any and all forms of aggression for ruining a 'moment,' Charlie stood up and held out his hand to Julie.

"Shall we?" he asked, grinning.

"We shall," she said back, placing her hand in his as he pulled her up.

Charlie smiled and intertwined his fingers with Julie's. She smiled up at him, and they walked over to the rest of the Ducks.

As Charlie surveyed the room, he could feel a sense of contentment wash over him. These were his friends. This was his family.

Adam Banks leaned over and handed Charlie a metal rod with a marshmallow stuck on one end.

Charlie watched as Gordon Bombay pulled open the screen shielding the fire in the fireplace from the rest of the house.

Leaning forward slightly, Charlie held the white, sticky marshmallow to the fire along with those he held dearest.

He was truly happy, and he couldn't ask for more.


End file.
